


AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

by NichelleW1



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Voyeurism, Work In Progress, bashing, m/m - Freeform, toppy Justin, what if...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 259,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichelleW1/pseuds/NichelleW1
Summary: I wasn't going to post this here yet, but well, I couldn't resist the temptation. It's about halfway through. ENJOY!!~Nichelle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this here yet, but well, I couldn't resist the temptation. It's about halfway through. ENJOY!!  
> ~Nichelle

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Story Notes:

 

 

All recognizable characters, plots, props and plots, are the property of their respective owners. This author is in no way affiliated with any franchise mentioned therein. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, plots and places are the sole property of this author. 

A couple of things: First, although this is not marked as an Anti-character fic per se, many if not all will do something or another that will not be to a certain demographics liking. That said, I'm going to tell this story the way that it's coming to me. I will not apologize or defend why I choose to portray characters the way I do. It is what it is and I, as always, will remain true to my storyline. If there are any 'Tags' that I missed or haven't used yet, I will try to update them ASAP... Also I took the original plot from canon and placed it here in good ol' 2015-16 so be prepared for certain curveballs to be thrown at Brian and Justin. After all this is the Information Age...LOL

Secondly, although this is NOT a song fic, many of you know that I am actually one of the few authors that write to music (even sometimes I choose not to). That said, I will post the lyrics to the song that inspired the chapter in the story notes. You may, or may not, want to read them but they do pretty much set the tone for each section.

Last but NOT least at all, I would like to thank my Writing Wenches, the LLLC, who are constantly encouraging me and making me laugh through all of my real life insanity. A special thank you once again goes out to TAG for passing this plot bunny on (also as a way to torture me, LOL-joking) and to that taskmaster of punctuation Lorie, who without her dilligence this hot mess would be an even bigger one! 

LOVE Y'ALL and HAPPY READING!!

~Nichelle

 

**P.S. Don't worry! Everything is still right on target with my other work too. I haven't abandoned any of it and I won't. While the forthcoming chapters are still cooking up chaos in my brain before it reaches paper, I just choose to remain busy!**

PROLOGUE... AT THE END... by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

**_Ambigusweetie_ **

**_Definition: a term coined by Chris Dunphy for a relationship that is undefined and/or devoid of labels by understanding between mutual parties_ **

 

**_AT THE END by Ilo_ **

When you're away, I'm feeling empty/ I lose my mind/ But when you're around, I take for granted/ Most of our time

Honey you say that I'm cold/ And sometimes I'm out of control/ Baby, you know how I am, at the end, you're always mine

Written by Markus Moser, Nadia Ali

  *  Copyright © Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd.



 

**_Prologue_ **

**_Brian:_ **

_Why the fuck would he do that to me? Why? Did I really deserve that amount humiliation especially in front of all of them? I could almost feel them laughing and pointing saying that I was warned and I finally got what I deserved... a broken heart. And yet I know that I pushed and pulled and prodded and that he was bound to rebel. It's not even that it's ‘just his way' as I had been led to believe over and over again. It was more than that. I could see it in his eyes as we stared at each other from across the vast dance floor of Babylon- a kingdom now divided because of a few reckless acts and one huge selfless one._

 

_I can see out of the corner of my left eye, Michael dancing, rhythmically-challenged as usual while rolling his eyes; the ever-present scowl on his face. I honestly wonder what he feels he has to gain from this public breakup of a heretofore unacknowledged relationship. I know that he has finally gotten his wish in so many ways and yet I am powerless to stop it. He should have been happy and occupied enough with Ben to mind his own fucking business. Am I angry with him? Hell yes, I am! Regardless of what he says verbally, his actions always tell a different story. Emmett and Ted are preoccupied with each other and miss the silent, staring showdown in the middle of the dancefloor. I'm sure that Mikey won't be able to keep the details of it to himself, even before being asked about what actually happened. As always, he will give more of his opinions, stating them as facts and somehow one of the actual participants of this drama will once again end up the villain. Mel and Lindz are completely oblivious, as they should be. They are enjoying a rare Gus-free night. I'm also sure they will hear about it before anyone can order coffee in the morning- once again from someone who really knows nothing but tends to think he knows everything. I really wonder if Ben makes him wear a fucking muzzle during sex. Perhaps I'll suggest that to him someday. But right now, I just have to get through this time- this moment -when my life feels like it is being snatched from me once again. Last time it was at the crack of a bat, this time it was in the form of mixed feelings, and signals, and confirmations of nothingness. How could he not know this would happen eventually? How could I not know? Everything is fucked up. And this time, it doesn't seem like there is anyway forward- or in our case backwards- from this._

 

**_Justin:_ **

_The irony in all of this is that I felt the mistake I was about to make the minute I stepped out of the backroom. This is not a new rodeo for either of us. Things happen, people change and yet here we are once again at an impasse. All roads are leading in different directions, no matter how much we don't want them to. I want what I want and he just- I don't know- wants something different? But when will he learn that different doesn't always mean better? As I feel my heart breaking looking into his eyes from across the club, I know within myself that we have to get off this merry-go-round. It's killing both of us in different ways, killing the people we are growing to be in our own rights. But that doesn't stop the pain coursing through me right now, doesn't keep me from wishing that I could rewind time; doesn't stop me from knowing that it's over- that we're over. For something that should have never begun in the first place, I have to say that even with all the ups and downs, we've had an amazing run. My life has changed for knowing him and behind the sadness and love, I can see that his has too, even if it's not for the better right now. Why the fuck am I doing this? Why am I throwing all of what we have away like it was yesterday's trash? I don't know. Maybe we'll find a way back to each other or maybe not. I just want him to be happy. The hardest part of loving someone is freeing them. And this is fucking hard._

 

Brian and Justin separated that night, each wrapped up in his own thoughts. Things weren't perfect but the decision was made in the quiet hours of the night before. Alone together in bed without outside interference, words, or even sex to distract him, and just being held within the strong arms he knew so well, Justin had made his decision to stay with Brian. It wasn't made out of obligation, but some deep-seeded hope that maybe he and Brian could redefine what they had, that they could transform the moments of silence and angst into what was once shared laughter or talks about everything and nothing they had shared many times over the course of the past two years. He was convinced that Michael was wrong, that Brian was able to feel love and give it in return. ‘That's not Brian' was Michael's favorite mantra. The thing that Justin still couldn't understand was why he had chosen to confide in the man who seemed to make it his life's mission during their first year to break them up. There were so many unanswered and unanswerable questions in this whole puzzle. He needed a break, not to think and Ethan was there saying all the things that Justin needed to hear from Brian; whispering words of love that he longed to hear from the man he knew inside and out. Or at least he thought he did, until tonight.

 

Ethan was spouting some fucking drivel about Beethoven, but Justin's mind was still on what he'd seen in the backroom. Brian was fucking ‘Rage' on the night that was supposed to be theirs, on one of the most emotionally driven nights of Justin's life. His story was out there for the world to read and enjoy, while for Justin it was his constant nightmare in many ways. Yes, Michael was right to use it- the story was definitely compelling in its own right- but it was HIS. Michael didn't rewrite history...it was history. Justin and Brian's history. The tears he felt prickling behind his eyes must have shown because the next thing he knew, Ethan was eating his mouth. Justin responded because in that moment, Ethan was a warm willing person, willing to comfort him, and since his partner was off fucking, Justin decided to take what he could get at the moment. Ethan stopped, a look of triumph momentarily in his eyes as they shifted over Justin's left shoulder. Justin knew what had caught Ethan's attention even before he turned around.

 

His eyes locked with his lover as Brian took off the mask, hurt and sadness etched in the hazel orbs he knew so well. Justin wanted to run away screaming, to go to Brian and yell at him or to just go home and communicate with Brian the only way they both knew how. But none of those actions were possible. Justin's feet felt glued to the spot. What made the ultimate decision was seeing Michael eyes rolling at him while Brian remained oblivious to the look of contempt on his best friend's face. Justin needed to get away from there before he did something they all regretted. So lowering his eyes, he turned away from the man he loved in favor of the one who said he loved him. It didn't matter that Justin's heart broke a little more with every step he took in the opposite direction; didn't matter that it shattered as he fucked Ethan faced-down into the mattress when they arrived at Ethan's hovel. Nothing mattered anymore except the feeling of relieved numbness that overtook him as he came in the condom embedded in Ethan's ass and released the last of the tears he could afford to cry over Brian Kinney. It was done and a new chapter of history was being written, whether he liked it or not.  

 

In possibly the most selfless act Brian Kinney could have ever made, he disregarded Justin's decision to stay with him and be miserable. He sacrificed his own happiness to see the light shine in Justin's eyes again; for Justin to once again find that spark that made him Sunshine, hoping that maybe one day, he would actually be there to witness it come back. It wasn't that he didn't believe in Justin or that he thought Justin was staying out of obligation. He knew that Justin wasn't at peace. He needed to get away but where would he go? Justin's friends were his friends. He couldn't go back to Jennifer and not be mothered to death. Daphne was living in the dorms and Lindsay was out of the question for so many reasons, primarily because of her part in introducing Justin to the chin rat. Yes, he held her and Michael to blame, but no more than himself. Brian was like that. He would let them live in their delusions of being right because it boosted their self-esteem and made them feel good about themselves for being ‘right.' But in this case, they were wrong. Dead wrong. This was not Justin's fault. Okay some of it was, but Justin had a lot of fucking help from him.

 

The non-communication was oppressive even for him. If they weren't fucking, they were fighting, with or without words. The monosyllabic questions about dinner or Vanguard or homework, the slammed cabinet doors or fridge, the ignorance of attention-seeking behaviors on both their parts all the while avoiding the big pink elephant in the room is what tore Brian and Justin apart. Justin was the type that needed words to know his place in life. He didn't used to need them, but since the bashing, all of the insecurities that Justin had never had or had repressed came floating to the surface with a vengeance. There were times when Justin would stare at himself in the mirror for over a half hour, looking for what, Brian didn't know but it was important. He was probably wondering where the ‘Justin' he knew had gone, much like Brian did on a pretty regular basis. Justin's self-esteem was wrapped up in this misguided notion of perfection; Brian could relate to that somewhat. Whereas Justin was born with it all- talent, looks and money- Brian had cultivated it, had carved it out for himself from being dirt poor. He could now see how Justin would feel having those things he valued in himself taken away and not given back through validation. Brian worked excessively so that no one could take his hard-won reputation both in business and in pleasure away from him. Would that he had seen the comparison when his lover was still standing right in front of him, this whole episode wouldn't have happened. But it did, and now it was time to pick up the pieces and move on.

 

Brian sped off in his jeep while hearing Michael call his name incessantly. He just wanted to be left the fuck alone. Michael had gotten what he'd been trying to get all along- or so he thinks. Justin was gone and the last thing he needed to hear was another round of Michael's list of grievances against Justin. Just fucking once, he would like to live in his own delusion- the one where Justin would be waiting at the loft for him to get home so they could finally fucking talk after they fucked the anger out of each other, of course. But it was too late. Justin had gone with the fiddler and Brian couldn't bring himself to enter that place where he and Justin had spent so many nights in a manner that no one knew about but them. Talking about everything and nothing, singing and dancing, curled up on the sofa watching some stupid brain cell-frying show or an old movie of Brian's. It wasn't all sex. There was love and a kind of magic too. And it was fucking gone; he'd seen to that.

 

Pulling into the parking lot of the William Penn hotel, Brian requested his usual suite hoping beyond hope that it was unreserved. After handing over his credit card information and requesting concierge service, Brian settled into the room with the lights off. The last time he had been in the room was just after he and Justin had started having sex again. There was a Jacuzzi in the bathroom that could fit six and he and Justin made good use of it. Grabbing the requisite bottle of Beam and stepping out onto the balcony, Brian wondered what Justin was doing- no need to think about ‘whom.' Not for the first time that night, Brian wondered what the fuck he was doing. Before he knew it, pain sliced through him at the thought that it was fucking over between him and Justin. Brian settled into one of the deck chairs, placing the bottle on the table as he tried to keep the stinging behind his eyes at bay. He was no longer used to being completely alone. Justin had taken those empty places inside of him and filled them with his sunshine smile, lithe body, sharp mind and no bullshit approach to life. Where had that all gone? Why wasn't he enough? All of Brian's own insecurities- the ones Justin wouldn't allow to touch him- came roaring back as if their long hiatus gave them the right to torment him. He had to find a way to stop the metaphorical bleeding even as he sat there feeling like his life support had been cut off. He would get through this; he had to. But how was the ultimate question.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	2. Chapter 2

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 1: MISTY BLUE- Justin by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

**_Four months can seem a lifetime..._ **

  


  



 

 

**_Misty Blue_ **

Oh, it's been such a long, long time/ Look like I get you off of my mind/ But I can't

Just the thought of you/ Turns my whole world/ Misty blue

Oh honey, just the mention of your name/ Turns the flicker to a flame

Listen to me good, baby/ I think of the things we used to do

And my whole world turns/ Misty blue

Oh baby, I should forget you/ Heaven knows I've tried

Baby, when I say that I'm glad were through/ Deep in my heart I know I've lied, I've lied, I've lied

Oh honey, it's been such a long, long time/ Looks like I get you off of my mind

But I can't/ Just the thought of you/ My love, my whole world turns

Misty blue

 

Written by Bob Montgomery

 

 

 

  *  Copyright © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Reservoir One Music



 

**CHAPTER 1: Justin**

 

**_Four months later..._ **

 

Detached. Dishonest. Disillusioned. Dissatisfied. Distant.

 

Those five words pretty much describe my reality right now. My glaring mistakes are pressing on my shoulders as if I'm lifting cinderblocks to carry from one place to the next, without taking a break in between. My entire existence is wrapped up in a man that I can't get enough of, while I'm still living with a boy- one close to my own age- one to whom I never should have given a second thought. Why?? Why is the question I will forever ask myself, but what can I really do about it except stick it out? My life sucks....and I have no one to blame but myself.

 

Screeee. Screeeech.....SCREECH... That's all I hear when he plays that fucking instrument now. That fucking VI-O-LIN! I so want to toss Ethan and Mischa- the name he calls his violin- down the cellar steps and have him go practice there. But I can't, because it's his place. What's funny is that I used to think it was romantic, in a bohemian, starving artist, sort of way. Now I relish the silence on days when he is running out for class before I have to. I used to find solace at my job in the Liberty Diner, but then he started invading my life there too. When Ethan would do that, I got the feeling that he would appear there simply to rub it in Brian's face that we weren't together anymore. If he ever thought Brian would show any outward jealousy, he's a damn fool. If that was the case, then during our non-relationship I think I would have been bailing Brian out of jail more often than not. I tricked just as much as he did, whether it was together or separately.

 

I have to hand it to Brian though...if Ethan's idiocy and my charade bothered him, he gave absolutely no indication. He and I knew it was important to at least have the illusion of cordiality, when to my mind at least, we were anything but. There was still a fire there, one that would always burn bright, wild, and hot. Regardless of my immature, spur-of-the-moment decision, it always will. The problem with that is that while I want Brian Kinney with every fiber of my being, I can't have him. And so I'm doing penance for being a pussyboy and not making this thing- whatever it was- between Brian and I really work, for not voicing my fears and frustrations until I had crossed a line that I had absolutely no business crossing...well at least not with Ethan. I'm paying for my passiveness and bearing a cross with a ratty trenchcoat, no real job, and an obsessive use of the word ‘baby.' Bloody fucking hell, it's time for me to get to work, because if I don't bring home the bacon, and cook it too, we'll starve. And that would just be too unacceptable to my stomach.

 

I forego using my car in favor of walking to work. Yes, I have a car. I bought it after quitting the diner and going to work in an upscale restaurant within the Steel building. Ethan would stalk me at work leaving me open to constant criticism from Michael. While I was taking out the garbage, he went on a tirade telling me just how good I was at dumping things and that since Brian and I weren't together anymore, I wasn't wanted. I guess he was right in the sense that my continued presence in the place where ‘the gang' met was awkward. The fact that Ethan would rub it in Brian's face every chance he got didn't help matters, and just made me downright uncomfortable. The other fags who were jealous of me for riding Brian's dick more than they ever did were also glad to hold me up to ridicule. Since Brian was no longer my protection against them and my ‘status' was relegated to the ‘former' bedmate of King Kinney, they felt they had the right to say whatever it was the fuck they wanted. More often than not, I found myself having having violent urges again- something that I hadn't had in months. Those were a leftover side effect of Hobbs. I endured it until those tendencies were turned on Michael after yet another public insult was rendered and I was two-point-two seconds away from punching him in the lip. He was literally saved by the bell as Brian stepped in through the door of the diner. Without a word to any of them, I took off my apron, told John the cook to tell the boss to mail me my last check and left Liberty Diner for good- a place that was more than my job, it was my home for awhile and represented that last tenuous connection I still had to Brian.   

 

It's funny though... around the time that I bought my Jeep, Brian had traded his in for a Vintage Corvette. Call it ‘Boyfriend Replacement Therapy 101.' Get rid of as many reminders as you can, as fast as you can and try like fucking hell never to look back. Taking the bus reminded me of sneaking out from my former home in Hyland Hills to hop the bus from Downtown to the other side of Liberty Avenue and arrive at the loft anxious to be naked with Brian. I've often wondered if it's the same one that we've fucked in more times than either of us could count but I doubt it. I don't feel me and him in this vehicle; truthfully I barely feel ‘me' at all. It's a gas guzzler but it's MINE, something that no one- not Brian and certainly not Ethan, can take away from me. Truth be told, I've barely let Ethan in it. Call me selfish if it applies, but again, it's mine. I've worked for it, earned it using my tips from my former job that Brian had me save. Another quarter of my earnings is invested thanks to Ted, and the excess I've used to buy food and art supplies. Even if I'm not attending school next semester, I still don't want to lose all the progress I've gained back in my right hand. I've fixed it so that I would never have depend on anyone to get me from point A to point B again. It's definitely a start to gaining some independence of my own. I've been driving for the last few days because of the incessant rain. I honestly thought it would never stop but today is sunny.

 

I was supposed to go and see Gus but I ran behind schedule. Besides, after the last time I was over there, I promised myself that I wouldn't be alone with Lindsay again. Despite my wishes, she insists on talking about Brian, what he's up to, where he's been. It's almost like she is taking pleasure in my pain. I chided myself for thinking it the first few times, but now I'm not so sure I should have. She tends to forget that passive-aggressive doesn't work on me and I can do WASP with the best of catty bitches. But I choose not to engage with her. It would be a step up from Michael...a very small step. Instead I only go now when I know Melanie is going to be there. Ironically she has become my ally in all of this. When I asked why she was siding with me instead of Lindsay, she told me that she refused to take sides between Brian and I since we didn't when she and Lindsay had their own problems with cheating not too long ago. I guess Lindsay was like Michael in that respect. She would purposely forget the important things- like support, forgiveness and compassion- until it suited her self-serving purposes. I can't fault her for that I suppose. She's loyal to Brian, but that loyalty only extends to when she needs something or feels like she's won some waged war that no one outside of Lindsay's mind knew of- another lesson learned at the knees of Nancy and Ron Peterson and other denizens of the Waspdom everywhere. In any event, I refuse to be around Lindsay any more than I must...and that's when I realize that free will is not the curse I've been thinking it was these last four months; sometimes it really is a blessing.

I get to the restaurant in plenty of time for my shift. I grabbed the mail out of my P.O. Box on the way to work, so I can finally sit and read it. I started having it go to a P.O. Box the first time I caught Ethan ripping open a letter that was addressed to me. His reasoning, ‘Baby we're as good as married. Why hide things from each other? What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine right? So what does your grandmother have to say?" What the fucking hell have I gotten myself into? was all I could think in that moment. That was a major argument about invasion of privacy and respecting that I needed my space; an argument where Brian was brought up and thrown in my face since Brian had, according to Ethan, given me so much space that I left him. I grabbed my jacket before I said something that I may have regretted later and went to the post office before settling down in the internet cafe down the street from Ethan's apartment. I didn't apologize for walking out and neither did he for the things he said, but there wasn't another argument about my mail.

 

My clothes were another matter. I nearly punched him when I saw him about to put on the Calvin Klein shirt I had accidently packed when I gathered my things from the loft. That was Brian's. It still smelled like his soap and cologne and that certain something that was undeniably him. I told Ethan to take the fucking shirt off and stay the hell out of my clothes. His response: ‘Justin Baby, that shirt is too small and too tight. You might as well let me have it.' He made to put it on again before I marched over to him and snatched the shirt from his hands. I guess he understood because simply rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth and grabbed one of his unclean shirts from the hamper. By the time he left and came back, I had a portable closet in the corner of the room where I kept my art supplies. I made sure that the door of it had a personalized combination lock on it and not a standard Master Lock so that he wouldn't be able to guess it. Call me crazy, but after the mail incident, I didn't put anything past him.

 

For the first month, it was about adjustment for both of us, I guess. He understood that I had boundaries and I understood some of his insecurities. It took awhile for him to accept that I wasn't going to ignore my relationships with Emmett, Daphne, and Ted. Gus was still a problem for him, which is why I only go to see him on the days I know Ethan will be in the studio from sun up to sundown preparing for another competition.

 

I'm having my requisite cup of liquid sanity in the form of coffee, I stare at the envelope marked ‘Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts- Registrar's Office.' I had Ted look over the numbers to see if I could afford to pay per credit. He told me If I planned on living with Ethan, eating only Ramen soup, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and without gas, heat, lights and hot water for the next five years then sure I could afford it. I didn't plan on doing any of those things- well with the exception of maybe Ethan- so I withdrew from PIFA until I could get a loan on my own without Craig's income being considered or Brian's help. I know that we had an agreement but I have already been accused more than I can stomach about taking advantage of him. Besides we're no longer together, so the contract I made him agree to should be null and void. In the meantime, I will work on paying him back what he has already covered for me and work out how to get the rest.

 

One thing is for certain...no matter how well Rage has done, I will not work with that backstabbing, whining, jealous pain in the ass Michael Novotny again. Let him find some other artist who he can maneuver and manipulate, because this artist is through with him. I'll have Melanie draw up a contract for him to buy me out and I want Ted to look at the books to make sure that he hasn't been stiffing me simply because he's a greedy little troll. I really should sue him for ALL the rights since that is my story, but I won't because of Ben. And that's the only reason I won't. As far as everything else, Michael can go to hell. I tear open the envelope, reading the letter and deciding in my anger, that Brian should join him. The Fucker!!

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	3. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 2: WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN: Brian by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

**_Brian's coping skills shines a light on the his codependent relationships with Michael and Lindsay... it also brings out a new revelation he isn't going to like..._ **

  


  



 

 

**_When I was your Man by Bruno Mars: Brian_ **

**_Lyrics_ **

**_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now/_ ** **_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same/_ ** **_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down/_ ** **_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_ **

**_It all just sounds like oooooh..._ **

**_Although it hurts/_ ** **_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_ **

**_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late/_ ** **_To try and apologize for my mistakes/_ ** **_But I just want you to know_ **

**_I hope he buys you flowers/_ ** **_I hope he holds your hand/_ ** **_Give you all his hours/_ ** **_When he has the chance/_ ** **_Take you to every party/_ ** **_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_ **

**_Do all the things I should have done/_ ** **_When I was your man_ **

Written by Andrew Wyatt, Ari Levine, Bruno Mars, Philip Lawrence, Peter Gene Hernandez

  *  Copyright © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Universal Music Publishing Group, Downtown Music Publishing



 

 

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Brian:_ **

 

I suppose I should be happy. I mean look at me. Successful career. A few good friends. Mountains of tricks. Things technically couldn't get any better....well that was until a little persistent blond turned my predictable existence upside down. And now he was gone. Michael would say ‘good riddance' and perhaps I should echo the sentiment. I mean Justin Taylor was entirely too fucking young, too fucking WASPy, too fucking idealistic to be with the likes of me. So on the surface, I understand why he took up with fucking Paganini Junior in the first place. The bottom line is, he wasn't happy. And I couldn't or wouldn't give him what he wanted. So I did the only thing I could, I let him go. No....that's not quite accurate. I pushed him away.

The fucked up thing about it is that I did it for his own good. Justin needed something that I didn't have the time or inclination to provide. I can't even say that if he would have told me himself that I would have been more understanding. There's a good possibility that I would have told him to suck it up, get the fucking lesbianic thoughts running rampant in his head out and let's go to bed and fuck like rabbits. But no... I didn't do any of those things. Instead I let silence and the space that been there since he was bashed fill up with the stuff that he couldn't say and the things that I wouldn't. I could tell he was struggling, floundering, but he did so in fucking silence. He was suffering and there was nothing I could do. So yeah, I let him go in the hopes that fucking Ian would give the boy who deserved everything, what I couldn't- or wouldn't- give to him, and let Justin finally be happy and find some semblance of peace.

 

"Brian, are you listening?" Michael asks me.

"Yeah sure whatever," I answer, beyond bored with this entire situation.

"Well? Are we going to Babylon or not?"

I look around the table at Emmett and Ted's faces.

I couldn't curb the sigh that escaped me in that moment. "I can't. I have a presentation to do tomorrow." I really didn't and I had hoped that it would be the end of the discussion but I should have known better.

"Ah come on, Brian," Michael said, his voice in full-on whine mode. "You haven't been out with us since this shit with Boy Wonder ended."

I saw Ted and Emmett wince. Even Ben, looked at me with something akin to sympathy. Fuck this. Michael doesn't get a say. "I didn't know that you were keeping count Michael. But let me tell you this, what I do with my time is NOT YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS. Now I'm going home."

"But Briannnnnnn!!"

"Not one more word Michael. Not one more. I'll call you and no that does not mean you get to aggravate Cynthia for breakfast, lunch, dinner and in-between snacks until she is so fed up that she's threatening to quit again for the fifth time in a day. This shit really has to stop Michael."

"Okay. Okay, I promise not to say anything else about he who shall not be named. Just come out with us."

I stared at him in amazement. The term ‘not one more word' was completely lost on him, or he just thought that I meant it just in terms of Justin. I really just want him to shut the fuck up. But then Michael was always the type to disregard what he didn't want to hear- or to be more accurate, ignore the parts he didn't feel applied to him. "For the last time, I am going home."

"Fine we'll all go with you. Right guys? We'll make it a movie night, a ‘Boys Night In' party and it will be just like old times except that Ben will be here this time."

"Michael, I think Brian meant that he was going home and didn't want company," Ben said, talking really gently as if Michael was a skittish mare. I noticed that he did that sometimes.

"Bullshit. Brian doesn't mind. He wants us there, right Bri?"

He looked at me with that doe-eyed innocent look that usually always got him exactly what he wanted from any of us. But honestly, I couldn't really take being around Michael tonight.

_I had already had my fill of overbearing well-meaning ‘friends' when I went over to the Munchers this afternoon presumably to visit Gus. What I got instead was a dressing down from Lindsay._

_"Brian," she said to me in that tone that reminded me so much of Joan Kinney that I wanted to get up and leave immediately. "Michael said you haven't been out since your split with Justin. That's not healthy you know."_

_I blank-stared her for a few moments before answering. "Nice to know that Michael has once again been running around telling business that isn't his. I've told him and now I will tell you, I have been working. What I do when I'm not has nothing to do with the two of you."_

_"Oh I know that Brian, but can't you see that we're worried about you? It's not like you not to fuck multiple hot guys every night of the week. If what Michael says is to be believed, you haven't had sex since the last time you and Justin did. It's really past time to let him go, Bri. He's moved on; so should you." She looked at me expectantly, as if I should be nodding my head agreeing with her._

_I huffed again, hoping that she would get the message but before I had a chance to answer her, Mel did._

_"Stick a dick in it Lindsay. And where he puts his own dick is really no one's business but his. You and fucking Michael... you both have partners and families of your own to tend to. Try minding that!"_

_"Mel this doesn't concern you..."_

_"And it doesn't concern you nor Michael either."_

_Lindsay changed the subject to what I guess she really wanted to know. "Fine. I'll lay off your sex life Brian, but what I really wanted to ask was about Justin's tuition. Have you paid it?"_

_"What the fuck? Again, not business that's yours Lindsay, but out of curiosity, why do you want to know?"_

_She tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, wetting her upper lip as if trying to taste the words getting ready to come out of her mouth before she spewed them. I guess she finally decided on what she wanted to say because she cleared her throat before doing so. "Well I figured that if he wasn't going to school this semester, he could probably use some extra money since you aren't supporting him anymore. I thought that maybe I could hire him as a part-time babysitter to help with his expenses."_

_I think both Mel and I wore twin looks of shock while we listened to her say what was on her mind._

_"Why the fuck would you even think that would be possible? Justin has a job and from what I understand, he is making out quite well with it. But it doesn't matter since he will be in school this semester," I worked hard to keep the anger from my voice but it must have come through anyway._

_"Brian be serious and reasonable would you? How is Justin going to... oh my God you're still paying for him to go to PIFA? I can't believe this. I thought you were smarter than that Brian. That money could be used for something else."_

_That did it! "What? Like some other hare-brained scheme you could come up with to keep me supporting Gus and you? You can't possibly tell me that Gus has run through the five grand I gave you last month already." I heard Melanie gasp. "What, she didn't tell you?"_

_"Fuck no she didn't tell me," Melanie yelled. "What the fuck did you need five grand for Lindsay? And furthermore, why do you need a babysitter at all? Gus isn't anywhere near two yet and according to you, you didn't want to go back to work until he was four years old. You handed me some bullshit about Gus' formative years and how you wanted to be a part of them and yet you've been bleeding Brian dry? For what?"_

_"Well... I....well," Lindsay sputtered._

_"Spit it the fuck out Lindsay. I'm really interested in knowing your answer too," I said._

_"Well Michael came to me with a business proposition not too long ago."_

_"What kind of business proposition could he possibly come up with? He can barely run his own. And just how long ago was this?" I couldn't wait to hear this shit._

_"Well you see, after you and Justin... wait it was before that really. Michael wants to buy Justin out of the comic and he asked me to be the new artist as well as a partner. With all of the sales it's been doing on the internet now as well as in the store, it just seemed like a pretty decent opportunity. Plus I could work from home even while Gus is with a sitter."_

_Mel shook her head._

_"So let me get this straight...Michael came to you with an opportunity to buy into Rage while Justin was and still is his legal partner in it." I said to her._

_"And you've been accumulating MY money to help Michael shut Justin out of his portion of the comic book proceeds. Not to mention that it was Justin who developed the website and created an online presence for Red Cape Comics in the first place. But was Michael planning to buy him out or cut him out?" I knew by the look on her face just what Michael and Lindsay were really planning to do. I turned to Mel. "You're still Justin's attorney aren't you?"_

_"Yeah I am. I'm also yours. And no Brian, she still doesn't know."_

_"What? What don't I know?" Lindsay screeched, angry that Mel and I had at least two secrets between us that she doesn't know about._

_That was the confirmation I needed. "Attorney-client privilege Lindsay, that means that my personal business as well as Justin's remains just that. Mel knows the consequences if she violates that although I suspect she won't. So if you happen to gain information that you shouldn't have, I will assume that she told you, have her disbarred and you will end up on the street...oh and since I still have legal rights to Gus, he comes to live with me. Are we clear?" I watched with pleasure as Lindsay's face drained of all color but Mel was quick to reassure me._

_"Don't worry Brian. Should Lindsay have even bothered to search, she wouldn't find any of Justin's or your documents here. They are locked away in my office safe. So, that said, should we call Ted?"_

_I nodded. "And aren't we all fortunate that Justin gave me full access to his accounts and hasn't rescinded it as of yet."_

 

I walked out of the house with Mel in tow. Justin had already called Ted asking if they could meet tomorrow. As for Mel, she called Ted and asked him to meet us at her office. As my financial advisor, he was the only one other than Mel, Justin, and myself, that knew I paid Justin's tuition but at his insistence we had a legally-binding contract to pay me back. If I had my way even now, I would have torn the shit to shreds and Justin would never have to pay me back. He still doesn't, but I know that it's important to him that he does. Fucking hard-headed twat never did learn how to accept help. And I suspect with what I did with Mel and Ted this afternoon, that it won't be any different now, which was another reason I wanted to go home. Justin was coming.

I looked back at Ted and nodded slightly, knowing that he would get the hidden message in my action. After I paid the tuition, I had them type up the letter immediately and I hand delivered it to Justin's post office box. He doesn't know that I know he has one. But the fact that he does spoke volumes in and of itself. Regardless of all that, Justin will want to know why I did what I did and I will tell him that talent like his is meant to be shared, not wasted. Besides I have future plans where Justin's ability will be needed en masse. But first things first, I had to get out of the diner and reach the loft before a little blond boy graced it again. I don't know why, but I know I do.

Turning back one last time to the table, where Michael was still ranting and raving about my lack of appearance within Babylon, I said, "Understand this Michael and understand it well...what I do with my time or my business is not a concern of yours nor Lindsay's. I'll call you; do NOT call me first." And with that parting sentence I left the diner but not before I heard Michael asks the guys, "What crawled up his ass? I'm just being a concerned friend."

Ted, good old Ted said it for me. "If he needs your ‘concern' Michael, he'll ask for it. Until then I would suggest that while Brian is concentrating on his career, you should do the same. I went over the books today and..."

 

I left Ted to explain the deep shit trouble Michael is in if he doesn't find a way to put Justin's share of the profits back by the end of the week. And from the look on Ben's face, I think Michael can forget about Babylon tonight or in the foreseeable future.     

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	4. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 3: CRY ME A RIVER: Justin by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

**_A confrontation and a few hard truths..._ **

  


  



 

**_Cry Me A River- Justin Timberlake_ **

**_Lyrics_ **

You were my sun/ You were my earth/ But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no/ So you took a chance/ And made other plans/ But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no/ You don't have to say, what you did,/ I already know, I found out from him/ Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be/ And don't it make you sad about it/ 

You told me you loved me/ Why did you leave me, all alone/ Now you tell me you need me/ When you call me, on the phone/ Girl I refuse, you must have me confused/ With some other guy/ Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn/ To cry,/ Cry me a river

I know that they say/ That somethings are better left unsaid/ It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it (Don't act like you don't know it)/ All of these things people told me/ Keep messing with my head (Messing with my head)/ You should've picked honesty/ Then you may not have blown it/ The damage is done/ So I guess I be leaving

You don't have to say, what you did,/ I already know, I found out from him/ Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be/ And don't it make you sad about it/ Cry me a river

Written by Scott Storch, Timothy Mosley, Justin Timberlake

  *  Copyright © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Universal Music Publishing Group



 

**_CHAPTER 3: Justin_ **

 

Arriving back at the loft after all these months away is kind of surreal. When I left, I never thought to come back. Well that's not exactly accurate. I knew that I would be back but not the reason. There are so many feelings running through me right now. Sadness. Hurt. Disappointment. Elation that I can see this building without Ethan hovering and accusing me of missing Brian- which I do, but that's not his business. I really don't know what the fuck he expects but right now I can't think about him. I have to deal with the man I have been successful in not only avoiding seeing for the last four months, but a man I have also not talked to and have managed- except in the case of Lindsay- have not heard about.

The day after I left the Diner, I called Michael and told him that he could forget about ‘his dream' of seeing Rage be the most sought after comic classic. It only seemed fair since he was all too happy to take my one and only dream man away from me. Could I have picked honesty instead of sneaking around with Ethan? Sure. In fact I had, but I didn't even get the chance to come clean on my own because Michael just had to tell Brian about something he really didn't understand. Or if he did understand it, he chose to disregard or intentionally forget the pain I was in. So yeah, I may have had no business falling for Ethan's romanticism, but Michael had no business being a self-serving busybody. Well all I can think is how happy he must be to have Brian all to himself again. I never understood how or why that was so important to Michael, since he had David first, and he is now with Ben. Brian was more like Michael's dusty collectables than a human being with real feelings. As long as Brian was there where Michael wanted him, he could go ahead and live his life as he chose. But the minute he stepped out of Michael's plans for him or when Michael wanted to play, Brian had a human-sized monkey on his back and screeching in his ear in order to pull him back into the zoo of Babylon's partygoers. But I can't even put all the blame on Michael because Brian Kinney never does what he doesn't want to do. It was evident that he didn't want to love me, at least he didn't want to say that he really did. And that's what really makes me angry, not so much at Brian himself, but at everything and everyone who hindered us and the fact that he let them.

I marched up the stairs, determined to tell Brian to take his fucking money and shove it. There are too many strings attached to it. It comes with accusations and opinions; with feelings that I am struggling to keep below the surface. I'm trying my hardest to reorder my life, to make what I want for it a priority, and Brian's help fucks up all of it. Arriving at the top of the stairs, I wasn't surprised to find the loft door wide open. I stopped to catch my breath when I heard his voice for the first time in nearly five months.

 

"You gonna stand there all night? Although I am a little surprised to see you without your constant shadow hovering behind you." Brian tells me.

"Fuck you, Brian," I say as I step over the threshold. As I do I can't help but be assailed with the memories of my very first time here especially when he tells me to ‘shut the door.' I find myself taking that same nervous inhalation, only this time for a vastly different reason, but I do as I'm told before starting turning around and starting right in on him. "Fuck you and Father Kinney's School for Wayward Wards and Exes."

"So I see that PIFA sent your reinstatement notice." He crosses over to the minibar and pours himself a double shot of Beam.

I have to catch myself from asking for a glass to coat my suddenly parched throat. God I hate that he looks this fucking good, especially since I am still in my uniform from the restaurant. Thankfully it was a fairly easy night with great tips and I'm not doused in food from having to double as sous chef as had been the case more recently of late. "I just came to tell you to take your fucking money and go to hell Brian. I don't need it, or you."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You fucking heard me Justin, and my words weren't that difficult for you to understand."

"Yeah I heard you Sir Arrogance, but why the fuck are you doing this?" Fuck it, if he's not going to offer me a drink, I'll grab one my for my own fucking self.

"What?"

"Why are you insinuating yourself into my life again? You've made it perfectly clear that I'm not welcome, and I don't want to be. I've had to deal with the rigors of your life already. I don't want a fucking repeat episode."

"First of all, I'm not insinuating myself into anything. Secondly, we had a fucking deal- one that you signed a contract on so I'm not about to let you renege on it. What's wrong? Afraid your boyfriend is going to get pissed off because your former beau is still able to easily afford to take care of you? Perhaps if he actually found a job, he might be able to keep you in the style you have become accustomed, hmm?"

Nevermind that I have thought the same things as recently as this morning, but coming from Brian...well that was just too fucking much! "Where the fuck do you get off making me sound like some fucking kept man Brian? When have I NOT worked? I didn't fuck you or start fucking you because you were well off. I'm not a fucking whore- never have been and never will be. So again FUCK YOU!!"

"Wow! He speaks with passion again instead of the dead thing he has been for the last eight months," Brian says sarcastically while applauding me. "But you forget one fucking thing Justin, I never treated you as such or accused you of being that to me."

"You didn't have to, since your fucking friends did time and again."

"This isn't about them..."

"Like fuck it isn't!" I yelled at him. And it felt good to do it. I decided right then that if this was the way the conversation was going to go, I might as well let it all fucking out so that I could leave here with a clean slate, Brian-free. "You want to know how many times I have been called a gold-digger by Michael alone? Two-hundred and forty-three times. You were there for over half of them, and you said nothing to your fucking ‘best friend.' You want to know how many times it was implied by your ‘baby mama'? Eighty-fucking-six! And again you were there and said NOTHING!"

"It wasn't their business," Brian yelled back at me.

"No it wasn't, but would it have hurt you to defend me, just fucking once? I guess so, since you never did. I had to deal with all of that. And just when I thought that Michael and I had become fucking friends what does he do? He runs to you and tells you about Ethan, without telling you every fucking thing else."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I would tell you to ask little Mikey but we all know how he is, right? He'll do just what the fuck he did this time. He'll only give you half of the information so that he will get what the fuck he really wanted in the first fucking place. Well your asshole best friend knew how I felt when you cancelled Vermont. Did he tell you that? No. Well let me tell you what I told him. I told him that I want to be with someone who wants only me, someone who wants to stay home once in awhile or at least gets jealous when he sees someone else sucking my dick in front of him. Do you know what the fuck was bringing all that on Brian? Could it be the fact that I seemed more of a hinderance to you than anything else? Do you know who reinforced that diseased and warped thinking by telling me that I was only with you because you felt guilty? That's right! Your best fucking friend. Well after tomorrow your best friend will need your ass to bail him out of a fucking hefty lawsuit if he doesn't buy me out of the comic. He and I were supposed to be partners in that fucking rag, but then I get a call saying that he was going to give me five-thousand dollars for my share of the comic. I talked to an attorney and considering what Michael owes me in online sales alone, he'll be lucky that I don't snatch his fucking store from him and sell it along with his collectibles in under two fucking hours. So you can take your money, begin the ‘Brian Kinney for Pathetic and STUPID ass Best Friends Who Never Read the Fine Print on A Contract Fund," and fuck off!" I could see that what I said really pissed him off, but why? Was it because I exposed Michael or because I told him to fuck off? I doubt that anything I regarding him and I will make one fucking bit of difference, so it must be Michael... again. I drop the letter on the coffee table advising that I will be calling PIFA in the morning to stick with my original plan of dropping out until I can afford to do it myself. I was just about to the loft door when I heard him speak.

"Well then you must be prepared to go to court then?"

I whipped around so fast that I nearly lost my balance. "What the fuck are you talking about? You're going to sue me? For what?"

"Breach of contract."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "So, because I'm suing that whiny bastard, you're going to take me to court?"

"You got it, partly, but this has nothing to do with Michael."

"Fuck you Brian."

"Say it one more time Justin and I swear I will make good on fucking you. Now back to the matter at hand. I'll be suing you for breach of contract. You know what the stipulations of our contract were, and you're trying to disregard the terms by dropping out of school for the second time in a week. You are a commodity Justin, an investment and I refuse to let you out of the contract, even if it was your idea to begin with."

"Brian that is ridiculous. We aren't together anymore. Besides there wasn't any fine print that I didn't go over so I'll see you in court."

"You are the most stubborn ass--"

"Fuck you Brian. You're the most arrogant asshole I've ever met. I...I need to get out of here before I say something else."

Before I could get the door unlocked and opened, I found myself slammed against the brick wall beside it and my hair being pulled from behind. I winced at the rough yank as I felt Brian's hand grip my scalp in a manner that I never thought I'd feel again.

"I warned you Justin," he said gravelly in my ear and I couldn't stop the quickening within my body that I felt at the tone of his voice. I made to reach for the door and felt Brian press himself fully against my back pinning me in place. "Fuck me, huh? No...fuck you!" He said before his mouth began attacking the nape of my neck.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	5. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 4: SOMEBODY ELSE'S GUY: Brian by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

Brian issues a rebuttal... well in a manner of Kinneyspeak that is.

 

 

 

**_SOMEBODY ELSE'S GUY: Jocelyn Brown_ **

I can't get off my high horse and I can't let you go/ You are the one who, you are the one who/ Makes me feel so real, yeah, yeah, yeah/ Oh, what am I supposed to/ Oh, what am I supposed to do baby/ When I'm so hooked-up on you then I realize, oh, I realize/ That you are somebody else's guy/ Oh yeah/ Why you wanna do this to me boy

Can you remember the times we spent together/ Sharing the days in the sun/ Then I found out you were somebody else's lover/ After all the plans were made now they're shattered

Still I can't get off my high-horse I can't let you go/ You are the one who makes me feel so real/ Oh, what am I supposed to do when I hooked so on you/ Then I realize that you're somebody else's guy

That day in September I'm sure you can remember/ That's when all the stuff hit the fan/ You told me a lie and you didn't have an alibi/ But baby yet I still care

You know I loved you so baby that I can't let you go, no, no/ You are the one who makes me feel so real/ Oh, what am I supposed to do when I'm hooked so on you/ And I realize you're somebody else's guy

 

**_Chapter 4- Brian_ **

I heard everything he said about Michael and Lindsay but they aren't my concern right now, although they will be. Right now, I have him pinned against the brick wall, my hand tangled in the soft, longish blond locks that I haven't touched in more hours than I care to fucking count or remember. I will never tell him of the hustlers I hired for a week straight after he left me- all blond, blue-eyed twinks and all the same horrible fixation with the Gap and Old Navy but none of them had his hair texture texture, the smell of his skin, the pattern of his breathing when he is excited or aroused. None of them were him. But he's here arguing with me over fucking money.

"So you want to haggle over money like some fucking whore Justin. Let me show you exactly how I treat them." I unbutton his shirt quickly, realizing that he must have come straight from work. Part of me wishes that he had worn his normal style of shirts so that I could rip it clear off of him. There was a time when I would have done exactly that but I realize that after I make my point, he still has to go home to Ian. And that shit pisses me off even further.

I bite into his shoulder, hearing him gasp and hiss as I transfer my displeasure into pleasure for him. I know how he likes it- likes when I'm rough, when I leave no particle of him unmolested, no part of his soul untouched.

"St...St..."

"Don't you dare tell me to fucking stop Justin. That's not what my whores do."

"I not your fucking whore!"

"That's what you need to remember isn't it? You're not. I've never treated like you were."

"Then why do this?"

"Because..." And I bend his head back again to kiss him.  Before I tell him how much this fucking hurts. How much the knowledge that he is no longer mine claws at my insides. But he doesn't deserve to know that.

He left. Yeah so what, I played my part in that leaving, but this is about me having to find out all that shit he spouted from Michael. And Justin never having the fucking balls to correct my knowledge; about him giving up on me- on us. Yes, I can admit that there was an ‘us', if only to myself. But he should have known there was after he fought so fucking hard to make it happen. So now he'll pay for my pain with his body. And then maybe I can fucking sleep tonight without dreaming of being inside it, without knowing that the same road my dick travels is the one he allows Ian's to go. Maybe I can exorcise the demon of constant want and climb out the pit of loneliness our fucking stupidity and silence threw us into. Fuck!

I grab at his pants, shoving them down passed his hips. At first I thought the whimper was his way of telling me to stop, until I felt him push back into me with force.

"You motherfucking son-of-a-bitch. Would it have killed you to ask me to stay Brian? Would it? Why are you doing this?"

Instead of answering him, I turned him around and began to eat at his mouth. God, I have missed the taste of him, the plumpness of his lips as they mash hard and angrily against my own. Kissing Justin Taylor has always been more euphoric than any drug I have ever taken. I wonder if Ian knows that we had an agreement that Justin broke in order to kiss him.

"Did you like breaking our rules Justin? _Ian_ doesn't kiss you like this, does he?" Without giving him time to answer, I ram my tongue into his mouth, trying to touch his tonsils with my tongue. I want to wipe every thought that isn't about him and I clear out of his fucking head. I want his undivided attention. He pushes me back, trying to get some distance between him and I.

"Ethan. Ethan. His name is ETHAN and I don't want to talk about him while I'm standing here with my dick waving at you."

"Fuck that. We're going to talk about him while I fuck your brains out Justin. Because I have no doubts that Eeyore did it while he was fucking YOU," I yelled back at him.

"If you knew anything Brian, you would know that I haven't been fucked, but was the one doing the fucking."

He stills and I can tell from his reaction that he didn't mean to let that little piece of information slip out. All this time, I've been imagining Justin writhing beneath that raggedy fucker with his ass full of the idiot's dick. But Justin hasn't let the bastard into him? I look at him closely to see if there is any hint of a lie, but the fact that Justin can't look me in the eye and is biting his lip right now is very telling. "Not man enough, huh?"

And then it was his turn to shut me up. Justin jumped on me, kissing me as if I was an oxygen tank and he was looking for his last breath. I gave as good as I got, letting all my anger and disappointment- my buried hurt- come forth and color the kiss. He bit my lip then licked away the sharp sting of the action. I fucking hate him right now, but I love what he does to me. No one else can make me this passionate about anything; nothing and no one else can take his place in my bed.

I move us in that direction, picking him up bodily as he continues to pull my hair while wrapping those surprisingly long legs around my torso. As soon as we reached our battleground, I dumped him in the center of it, wasting no time divesting him of the nearly-discarded pant leg clinging to him, his socks and his shirt. I tossed them over my shoulder, not giving a fuck where they landed or how rumpled they'll be when he goes to put them back on before leaving me again. Once again, the thought of Justin leaving angers me to no end, and I find myself biting him hard upon his legs. I don't give a fuck if I leave marks. Justin is MINE! Always has been and always WILL be! I don't give a fuck how long it takes for him to realize it, I will make damn sure he knows it every time he looks at himself for the next fucking week.

I flip him over onto his stomach, watching his ass wiggle as he tries to get some friction on his aching, leaking dick. He won't get relief until I give it to him and right now, this isn't about pleasing him- it's about me. I cover his entire length with my body, adding more biting and sucking marks along the way. I want to see stamps along his body.

"Br...Bri...Brian please...." he moans out to me.

"What?"

"Hurry..."

"No." That simple word has him taking in a sharp breath as I part his plump ass cheeks and dive in.

I inhale the pheromones centered right there as I begin to tongue fuck his hole slowly, holding his hips stationary so that he can't move away from me. His cries of frustration and pleasure are music to my ears as I rim him to within a centimeter of cumming before stopping long enough for the orgasm to recede. Then I start all over again. Justin is clawing the sheets, still begging for release when I turn him over and take him into my mouth.

Deep-throating Justin has always been my own guilty pleasure. His cock is thick and long and fills my mouth and throat just right. His precum is just the slightest bit salty and always leaves me craving more even after he shoots fully down my throat. Swallowing around his dick, I can hear his breath hitch before the most amazing moan escapes him. I have both of our hands entwined to keep him from snatching me bald or trying to guide my head to where he wants it. Right now he is completely at my will and mercy; just the way I love him.

Bringing him once again to the precipice only to deny him his climax, is frustrating him to no end. Now he knows what being without him is like. Frustrating. Sometimes disheartening. It just plain fucking hurts. I want to hurt him the way he has hurt me but I can't. I know that somewhere inside of him, he still trusts me and I would never destroy that. But that doesn't stop me from wanting him to remember that it was me in his ass for the next month.

Disengaging one of my hands, I reach over to the glass bowl with the condoms in it. I look at Justin lying there, waiting for me to do whatever it is I'm going to do. He's not lying there like some dead thing or out of obligation. He is still lying there because he needs this. Does he need to feel ‘us' again? I don't know and I won't ask him; I just know that I do. I put the barest amount of lube on the tip of my fingers before tapping around reaching under him. Justin automatically put his legs up in a way that would give me easy access to his entrance. Good boy! I waste no time in inserting both fingers at the same time while he once again grips the sheets and lets out a gusty sigh at the first penetration. It took me back to the very first night I heard that lusty sigh with the barest amount of pain mixed in. Unlike that first night though, Justin relaxed instantaneously as if his body had never forgotten the feel of my fingers inside him. He moved and shifted my digits within him, choking back a sigh when my fingers reached his pleasure center and tapped twice before settling into a staccato rhythm against it. Before long Justin was climbing passion's peak again and I was debating with myself to allow him the release he'd been denied since we had begun this familiar dance of push and pull between us. Justin made the decision for me.

"Fuck... Fuck Brian. Stop finger fucking me and get your cock in me. NOW!"

I couldn't help the chuckle that left me. Justin had always been a dynamic top but he was one bossy ass bottom. "But I think I want to stay right here," I tell him, moving my fingers at an even slower rate. That moan of frustration and desire is back full force and I can't help but smile.

"Fuck yourself on your fingers Brian. I want your dick."

"How bad?"

Justin's abdomen contracted so tightly, he would have made any personal trainer proud. But the action was felt in his rectum, where my fingers were playing happily until he squeezed them. I remembered then why I had taken to calling Justin the ‘Nutcracker.' The things he could do with his ass was amazing.

"Fuck me now or I swear Brian, I'll try with everything I have to break your fucking fingers while they are in my ass. I would hate to see you have to explain that injury to your fucking nosy assed friends. I can just hear Michael's whining and Lindsay sounding like a fucking pigeon cooing over you."

I sighed. First, I had forgotten just how cruel Justin could be. Mentioning Michael and Lindsay during sex of any kind is usually enough to make my dick soft. But more than that, I've forgotten how vindictive he can be because now in my head instead of hearing Justin's moaning and cursing, I have the faintest alarm bells ringing ‘Briannnnn' and ‘Brian' both in the most obnoxious tones of whine and coo. I placed the condom on my dick and rammed into Justin both as punishment and because I needed to hear him moan loud enough to drown out all the other white noise in my head.

I settled into a driving rhythm- one that had Justin clawing my back and whispering the dirtiest things in my ear. My blond has always had a filthy mouth when I fucked him, especially when I hit his prostate hard at just the right angle. Most people looking at Justin would never know that beneath the mild manners is a fucking porn star. Justin clamped his ass around my dick and laughed at the hitch in my own breathing. I leaned down and proceeded to kiss the breath right out of him, giving him the tongue lashing I could no longer give him in words. He moaned into my mouth and I knew by the tenor of it that he needed me to drive harder- to speed up.

I reached between us and pinched his left nipple causing his pelvis to jerk tightly into mine. Moving my hands down underneath him, I gripped his ass in both hands, spreading him just the smallest bit wider and jackhammered my way into his ass just the slightest bit further within the already tight fit. My reward was a hiccup and a slight scream emitting from the smart mouth still attached to my own. I kept him there, moving against him, making the smallest circles but keeping all the impact on that bundle of nerves. I can feel him trembling from the inside out as I kept up my assault. I could tell that he was loving the motion from the way he fused our lips together even more. The tremors became a full-blown quake and I could tell that he was on the brink again. This time I wouldn't stop what was happening. In fact, I moved faster wanting to speed up my own orgasm and kick his up a notch. The next time he is fucking that punkass Paganini Junior, I want him to remember the only man who could make him insensate with pleasure like this.

Justin tried to reach between us, heading straight for his cock but I grabbed his hand and held it high above his head on the pillows. It's _my_ dick that he'll cum from, nothing and no one else. I rammed hard again, adding a little snap at the end of my forward motion sending him over the edge. Feeling his walls contract around me was my version of heaven. He couldn't still the movements of his own hips as he continued to crest, moaning my name then whimpering in relief. I felt the wetness from his eyes slip onto the side of my face which is buried in his neck as I climax within the condom. First a gasp...then the moan that Justin always brings out of me and finally the sigh that means relief. Having Justin again was everything I could have imagined. And for a few moments, he was mine again, not somebody else's guy.

By the time I pulled out of Justin, he was already sleeping deeply. I smiled, remembering the many nights that he fell asleep with my dick inside of him, content in the knowledge that this was how it should be. Tomorrow there will be awkward feelings about what we've done tonight. I cannot honestly say that I feel bad about it but I know that he will. It was a one-night-only kind of thing; I dare not call it a one-night-stand. It's simply who we are in this place that we used to call _home_. Perhaps now that this is done, I can call it my home once again but looking at Justin settle himself into my side as I draw the duvet over our cooling bodies, that's debateable.

 

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	6. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 5: AS WE LAY: Justin by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

The morning after brings about some revelations and internal changes...

 

**_As We Lay- Shirley Murdock_ **

**_Lyrics_ **

It's morning,/ And we slept the night away/ It happened,/ Now we can't turn back the hands of time (oh no)/ Yes we've stolen this moment,/ We forgot to face, one simple fact/ We both belong to someone else/ As we slept, the night away

It's morning,/ Sunlight shines across your sleeping face (uh huh)/ A new day,

Brings reality that we must go our/ Separate way/ What a lovely night, we had (yeah yeah)/ As we shared each other's love/ We forgot about all the pain we'd cause/ As we slept the night away

As we lay/ We forgot about tomorrow as we lay (mmhmm, hey hey)/ As we lay/ We didn't think about the price we'd have to pay(oh no, no no no no no no no)

It's morning/ And now it's time for us to say goodbye/ Goodbye baby/ You're leaving me,/ I know you got to hurry home to face your wife, whoa/ I would never never want to hurt her no/ She would never understand/ You belonged to me for/ Just one night/ As we slept the night away

I would never never want to hurt her no/ She would never understand/ You belonged to me for/ Just one night/ As we slept the night away/ As We Lay/ We forgot about tomorrow/ As we lay/ We didn't think about the price we'd have to pay... Oh no hey

We should have counted up the cost/ But instead we got lost/ In the second, in the minute, in the hours/ Hey hey, hey as we lay/ We forgot about tomorrow, as we lay

Whoa/ It's morning (it's morning) (oo oo)

 

Written by Larry Troutman, Billy Beck

  * Copyright © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc



 

**_Chapter 5: Justin_ **

Consciousness claimed me but I lay here, refusing to open my eyes and let go of the dream I was having. I know that I've slept deeply from the way my chest rises and falls confined by my skin. Part of me feels guilty for sleeping next to Ethan, while basking in the glow of the most fabulous dream I'd had since leaving Brian. Mostly, I've either stayed awake or woken up in cold sweats from the nightmares that have returned full force. But not this morning. No, this morning I feel renewed, despite the fact that I'm still mildly exhausted, but I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Within that dream world, where it was just Brian and me, everything was said that should have been voiced a long time ago. I actually had the courage to tell him that for a while now, I haven't been able to trust anyone- even myself- but I trusted him; that he fucked me over while fucking ‘himself.' That I wished I had had the courage that night to choose him over the easy road I have now. That I needed easy. It was the first time I had asserted myself in a long time...even if it was only in my dreams.

I still regret hurting Brian, and I know that we have to talk eventually. Maybe without the passion and a bed, it would go smoothly. It definitely wasn't smooth after we finished. Fuck! I wish I could return to that dreamstate where there were no naysayers or people who think they know us better than we do ourselves; the place where it was only him and me and no one else. A place where our problems weren't center stage and Liberty Avenue's latest drama. But talk about wishful thinking. Whether I regret it or not, I was the only one who left in defeat and everyone knows it.

I sigh, knowing that to think about this anymore will deflate my semi-good mood. I have to get up and fix breakfast and dinner because my schedule is full today. I'll never understand how Ethan survived on the shitty tips he makes. But then again, his parents are basically footing all of his bills and all he has to do is eat or have money for travelling when he goes out of town, I suppose it's easy to make things work.

Opening my eyes, I notice a feeling of deja vu, as if I had done this very thing, in this very place before. And I fucking have. It takes me a moment to register the ultra-high ceiling and industrial feel of the place where I rested my head last night. Blinking slowly and reaching up to wipe my eyes again, I hoped that what I think I'm seeing is just a leftover remnant from my imagination gone wild. I mean it would stand to reason that since I dreamt of Brian and I arguing and vividly having  sex, I would experience a post-somatic hallucination, right? RIGHT? Oh fuck. I am so WRONG!! I fucking hear just how mistaken I am when the rhythm changed in his breathing signaling his very near ascent from his own slumber. I can't stop my eyes from traveling down the long length of his supine and slender body, knowing that at the end of my perusal there will be an impressive tent in the sheets when my eyes unintentionally caresses his groin. The minute hitch escaping from his half open lips, tells me that I need to get the fuck up and moving before either one of us has a chance to say or regret anything that happened in reality instead of the dream world I was happily cavorting in.

I swallowed hard as my body tingled, knowing that before I could escape the bed, I was already caught. It would have been nice to think that I could ever put on over on Brian. But I can't, not even in this instance. He's blinking at me slowly now. I guess he's entitled to have the same suspension of disbelief moment I already indulged a few moments prior. But it isn't changing the fact that the sun is now peaking over the top of the trees and that in the light of day, I should've left instead of...

"Morning," he says to me in that sleep-sexy voice I have always loved.

I couldn't stop the involuntary shiver working its way up my spine. Brian has always had that effect on me, from the moment I met him. But right now, I can't afford to languish or relish in the fact that I can still feel when it comes to him. No, in fact I should probably be regretting that I do...but I don't. Looking into his eyes, I see the same emotional questions flitting through my own and know that we are about to enter dangerous territory once again. Now I understand why Brian was always against talking about fucking feelings. Before I let myself get wrapped up in memories and nostalgia again, my ringing cell phone breaks me out of my early morning stupor.

"I, uh... I..."

"Go Justin," he said, turning away from me as he did. "You always do."

And there it is... the fundamental flaw in my character. The people that I shouldn't stand up to, I have no problem telling to go to hell and how fast to get there while riding Satan's pitchfork. But the one person I should be and could be honest with more than perhaps even myself; the one who accepts me, flaws and all, is the one I seem to always leave. It doesn't matter that he pushes me to make a choice of where I want to be. The fact is that I always choose to go. Why is that? Do I use the time as a regrouping period in order to make a comeback as some former champion would? Or am I being a coward and seemingly taking the safest way to sanity? After last night's airing of dirty laundry in the place where it all began, I think it's high time that I answer those questions.

I get dressed in silence, stealing glances over my shoulder every now and again, almost wishing that he would look back at me. I know that whether he wants me to stay or not is irrelevant; he does but would never ask. I know that. But what does matter is what I want. And there is no easy answer to that anymore. There's no doubt that I will always want Brian. Who wouldn't? Smart, successful, sex on fucking legs- Brian is every man's dream and at least Lindsay's too. But that wasn't enough for me before and I know that it isn't now. Even what Ethan gives me, isn't enough. Does that make me egocentric? The funny thing is that if I mentioned these thoughts to Brian, he would sanction them saying ‘There's nothing wrong with getting your needs met.' And I may have even bought that idea had I not seen what destruction thinking of only myself had wrought.

I looked down at the keys in my hand- the two that I had snatched off my keyring in anger just before I came upstairs and things got heated- just before I almost threw them at Brian when I walked into the loft. Part of me thinks that I should return them. I mean after all it is his loft- it was before me, and obviously it still is now that I'm gone. But the selfish bastard that I can sometimes be says that I've earned these two little silver items that have given me unlimited access to a one-of-a-kind King. I've earned them in more ways than more people would ever know. So for now I'll keep them until this- whatever the fuck it is- is settled, for good or ill. But right now, this.... This can't happen again.

I let myself out of the loft, locking the door behind me and setting the alarm. Looking down at my cell phone, I see that it was Daphne calling. As I dial her number, I'm reminded of another time she covered for me. It was the morning after Brian and I began. That time it was my mom; I'm pretty sure this time it's Ethan...again.

"Justin, where the hell are you?"

"Just walking around." It wasn't a lie...well it would have been 5 minutes ago but that's beside the point.

"Well, your fucking boyfriend just interrupted my morning sex-a-thon with Bachelor number three. He showed up here supposedly worried but I get the impression that he was more pissed off than concerned for your well-being."

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Daph."

"Don't be sorry; Be fucking HONEST. Again I ask, where the fuck are you?"

"I'm on my way to get my car and then I think I need some time alone. There's a lot going on right now and I'm just feeling a little...overwhelmed."

She softened her tone. "Are you really okay Jus? You know we've never kept secrets. If something's wrong..."

"I'll work it out and then I promise full-disclosure. But give me a chance to work out my own issues. There's no need to put all this on you too."

"If you're sure," she told me.

I reassured her and hung up the phone. No sooner I disconnected when Ethan rang the phone. I wasn't in the mood for my own whiny version of Michael Novotny so I let it go to voicemail in the hopes that he would take the hint and leave me alone. I didn't have to work today and after last night, I just can't take the questions and accusations, although in this case he would be right.

Was it strange that I didn't feel like I owed Ethan any explanation but when I had to own up to my infidelity with Brian, I respected him enough to give him one? The more I compare my relationship with Brian to my relationship with Ethan, the more I find that there are more flaws and holes in the latter than there ever were between Brian and I. I now understand why people say the grass always looks greener on the other side. Wouldn't everyone be surprised to know that my current situation is full of crabgrass and weeds?    

I checked the time on my cellphone, noting that Ethan should be in class now. I walked the distance between Ethan's place and Brian's loft in record time. Once again, I couldn't bring myself to take the bus even though I would have been there within twenty minutes instead of the near hour it took me. Another strange thing I'm noticing as I hold out the single key on a violin keyring is that I have never bothered to put it with my other keys. With the loft keys, I put them back on the keyring with my car keys almost immediately after I left but Ethan's apartment key, I always keep separate. Not to get all philosophical here but there has to be a reason that I keep one part of my life separate from all others. I suppose I can figure that out while I change.

"Where the fuck were you? And don't tell me Daphne's. I checked with her and she hasn't seen you for two days?"

I'm stunned to see that Ethan missed his class which he never does. I might have been touched except that I am taking umbrage at his tone which is that of a parent-child relationship instead of equals. Not that we are but still... "Out." I say as I move around him towards the area where I've stored my clothes. I grab my sketchbook and messenger bag along with my towel, washcloth, soap and shampoo.

"Is that all you're going to say? That you were out?" He has his arms folded and his tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for an answer. He isn't going to like the one he gets.

"That's all. You should have gone to class. I could really do with some peace right now."

"Justin, I think you owe me an explanation about where you've been. I'm your partner."

I sigh. "No Ethan, you are not my partner. We didn't sign any papers to make that happen."

"Is that what you want? You want a legally binding commitment?"

Suddenly, I feel a panic attack coming and I know that I have to get the fuck out of here fast. "No Ethan, that isn't what I want. Right now I just need to go."

"Not until you tell me why you didn't come home last night."

"If I wanted you to know I would have told you. Now that is all I am going to say so you might as well stop asking."

"Justin..."

"Goddamnit Ethan, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Finally silence but I can see the hurt look in his eyes. This is what I miss the most about being at Brian's. We didn't have to fill every quiet moment with conversation or meaningless chatter. There was no playing 810 questions every five minutes. "Look Ethan, I just need some time to myself."

"I would have thought that you had gotten that last night. Unless you weren't by yourself."

I stare at him and he looks down knowing that he isn't going to get a confirmation or denial from me. I picked up a lot from living with and loving Brian Kinney and how to answer without actually answering was one of those skills.

"Fine Justin... Well I was thinking that since I'm missing one class today, I might as well miss all of them so that we can spend the day together."

"Ethan, I just said that I need time to myself."

"I know baby," I cringe at the word which obviously has gone unnoticed as he continues speaking, "I promise not to be a bother. I just want to be where you are. I missed you this morning when I woke up and you still weren't here."

He moved to grab me around the waist. I let him but I still say, "Ethan go to class. You really can't afford to miss a day. You have auditions coming up to travel with the Harrisburg Philharmonic. You would never forgive yourself if you don't make it because you didn't take every opportunity to practice." At the mention of the HP, I could see that I finally broke through this round of clingy Eeyore...I mean Ethan..Fucking Brian! Anyway, I know that it won't be long before he is gathering his things and making his way out the door so I resume packing my own supplies.

"Will you be here tonight for dinner?"

What he really means is will I be cooking dinner. I know that was part of the problem with my sudden disappearance last night and again this morning. "I honestly don't know. I plan to go to the studio later so there's no telling how long I'll be."

I can hear the resignation in his voice when he says, "Oh okay. Well call me and let me know. I love you Justin."

I stay silent as I watch him move to where his violin and bag containing his sheet music is. I breath a heavy sigh of relief as he closes the door behind him. I put everything that I intend taking on the couch and hurry down the hall to grab a quick shower. I couldn't help but notice all of the marks that Brian had left on me, nor the pride I felt feeling the sting the soap caused while washing myself. God I am a glutton for punishment. But even as I stand here under this moderately hot spray of water, I can't stop thinking about last night- all of the joys, sorrows, defeats and triumphs of it. My ass is pleasantly sore and with every move I make, I can still feel Brian deep within me. I know that I have to make some decisions, but one is already made for me whether I want it to be or not. I know that I said that Brian and I can't happen again, but after last night, all I know is that I can't do without him.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	7. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 6: LOVE CHANGES: Brian by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

**_Still some morning after revelations and a meeting that will give some much needed clarity to Mr. Kinney._ **

**_Mother's Finest - "Love Changes"_ **

**_Writer: Skip Scarborough_ **

 

You stay awake half the night/ Love is just a perfect chance/ It must be love that's on your mind/ You're doin' things you wouldn't before, oh.../ 

Love will make you oh, so happy/ Inside, ha, ha, ha (Ha...ha...ha...)/ Love will make you oh, so sad/ Make you cry, ha, ha, ha

Oh...changes/ That's what love makes you do, hoo.../ Changes/ That's what love makes one do

Wonder if it's real this time/ Or just another half-goodbye/ You walk around starry eyed/ Can't believe that love would hurt again, oh...love/ 

  


 

 

**_CHAPTER 6: Brian_ **

 

I cringe at the loft door slamming shut in the wake of his leaving...again. There was so much more to be said without all the anger but what the fuck- I'm still fucking angry. And somehow his confusion about what happened last night, makes me even more so. But Justin is doing what Justin does...he runs. Not because he can't face what is happening- no never that. He's running to buy himself time. Well that's fine because I need some time too. Time to think; time to regroup; time to figure out just what the fuck I'm feeling beneath all this shit that's too close to the surface. But I don't have time to analyze all of that just yet. I have a meeting to get to, one that was requested just before Justin's arrival here last night and one that I dare not put off.

I roll out of bed and decide which suit of armor I'm going to put on today. I can't help but snicker thinking of how many times Justin told me I hide behind the facade of being ‘Brian fucking Kinney.' Be it suit or leather, with a snarky attitude and self-assured poise, I manage to cover up the fact that I'm messy inside, just like everybody else. It still amazes me that he could see that, but right now it's as if we don't know each other at all anymore. He's changing and I'm not quite sure what to do about it or if I want to do anything about it at all. It's just the natural progression of things I suppose, since he's almost twenty years old. But there is something different about him from the inside that I just can't put my finger on...some new determination to live his life his way. The question is, do I want to go along for the ride, and if I do, will he let me.

My life up until I met Justin Taylor was pretty predictable and I had even managed to fool myself into thinking that it was all enough. But even before the night he was standing under that fucking streetlamp, something was nipping at my heels. I began to metaphorically run faster and faster but the night I exited the club after that measly teeth-grinding blow job, I looked into his eyes and somehow I saw a place that I could stand still for awhile; a place where I could rest momentarily before finding my mental footing again. Justin was only supposed to be my stopping place for a little while, but somehow he had turned into my cornerstone.

I think about all the times during the past year that we didn't seem to know the right words to say. Sex was never a problem for us. In bed, on the couch, on every available flat surface or against the wall in the living area or shower, we never had a problem letting our bodies speak for us. And last night was no different. As I look down at myself in the shower, I see the telltale signs that Justin's been with me... the bite marks, bruised imprints of his fingertips as I took him hard and rough. I don't even have to look at my back to know that there is bruising there or around my hips from those boa constrictors he calls legs. My body is a walking reminder of a night of sexual satisfaction where nothing got solved but we relived how this whole episode got started.

I'm still shocked at what Justin revealed last night about Michael and Lindsay. Yeah, I actually listened to him as he ranted. And although I was there to witness some of their badgering and innuendos, there were many instances that I wasn't. As I think back to the Vermont trip, I remember telling Justin that I had to go to Chicago for work and that business had to come first since it paid for the loft and PIFA. Now that I look back at that episode, I probably shouldn't have made it sound as if he was being a burden to me. He wasn't; never has been, never will be. It would have been our first time going away and the fact is, I could have taken him with me just so that he wouldn't have felt like one or that he was missing out on time with me. It's amazing what one can see when they actually take the time to look. I remember the dejected look on his face that I just chalked up to childhood disappointment. I couldn't see what Justin was feeling beyond that, and now I know that something deeper was going on with him, but what??

The funny thing is that although I didn't tell Justin about the whole job situation and the threats made to my job, I did tell Michael. If Justin went to Mikey with his list of grievances as he said he did, why didn't Michael reassure Justin with the whole truth, or at the very least tell me what was really going on with Justin when he went to Vermont anyway? As I continue to get dressed, preparing for my meeting, I now understand just what Justin had said so venomously last night. Mikey knew much more than he let on from the onset. As Justin's friend, why would he let the boy hurt like that? I draw the conclusion that Michael was what my father used to call a ‘fair-weather friend.' As long Justin was playing his part in making Michael's comic book a reality, all was right in Mikey's world and he was Justin's friend. But then there is still the little matter of why he told me only half of the information when he found out about Ethan. I don't trust Michael to be completely honest with me, but I do know someone who can tell me what I either didn't see or ignored completely.

Grabbing my briefcase, I scroll down my contacts list as I leave the loft. I had just finished setting the alarm when he answers the phone.

 

"Brian? Brian Kinney? Who are you and why do you have his phone?"

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes while I wait for the elevator to come up. "Cut the shit Honeycutt. I need you to put on your least tacky suit and meet me at La Monde's in about an hour."

"No can do Mr. Kinney. You see some of us actually have jobs whose bosses are a lot less flexible and I needs my money, honey."

I growled into the receiver. "Fine, I'll pay you double for the missed day. Just call in already."

I heard the slight catch in his breath. "Sounds important. What's this about?"

"Is Michael there with you?"

"He's in the shower."

"Good. Don't tell him or anyone else that you're coming to meet me. It's not a fucking ‘gang' hangout or get-together. I'll arrange for a car to pick you up in forty-five minutes."

"Fine by me Brian, but what should I tell you know who? You know how he is when it comes to you."

"Simple, you follow my instructions of a few moments ago... tell him absolutely nothing. My meeting with you isn't anyone else's business. If you must, tell him you are meeting with a potential client for your catering business. Even though it hasn't fully taken off, you're still taking odd jobs right?"

"Indeed I am."

"So there you have your excuse. Now hurry up Emmett." I hung up the phone, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

Admittedly, Emmett can be exhausting but he is also honest to a fault. He won't bullshit me and will tell me exactly what I want to know. When I arrived at the restaurant, I saw the woman that I needed to see- or rather- who needed to see me. She always was an elegant dame and today is no different. I know that I have to talk to her about the business side of things before Emmett gets here. As for the personal...well Jennifer Taylor was never one to mince words with me and I have a feeling that this meeting that she requested won't be any different, despite the fact that Justin and I are no longer in each others' face, place, and space.

 

"Brian, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay Mother Taylor. How are things with you and Molly."

"They could be better, and that's part of the reason I asked you to meet me here."

"What's happened? Has Craig tried again to pull some underhanded shit with you regarding alimony?" I had offered to call my attorney for her several times but Jennifer is one of those extremely independent women who very rarely allows for help. Sound familiar? I completely see where Justin gets his stubbornness.

"I promise you Brian, Molly and I are fine. The reason why I asked you here today has to do with Justin." She waited to see my reaction to his name but realized that she wasn't going to get an averse one, so she continued on. "Are you aware of what Michael is trying to do to him?"

I nodded. "Aware and shocked, though I'm not surprised. Their falling out at... well it was major even before the..." fuck! I still couldn't voice the ‘Rage party' aloud. She reached over and touched my hand briefly in a show of understanding. Before I had a chance to pull it back she removed it.

She cleared her throat. "The thing is, he went to my attorney yesterday and explained all he wanted to do. I was surprised to know that he had set up an LLC for himself under Justin Taylor Enterprises. Although he was partners with Michael in Rage, his artwork for the comic was copyrighted under the business. This is what's giving him the legal grounds to sue Michael. Any Rage graphic rights have to go through Justin, and the fact that your ‘best friend' was trying to freeze Justin out of his share of the proceeds by having Lindsay draw in a sense, you, has landed Michael and Lindsay in some serious copyright infringement trouble. He said that he is through playing nice and that he is going to take everything away from Michael. I don't think I've ever seen him so...angry."

I snickered. I couldn't help it. "I have. But in any event, Justin is well within his legal rights. I had Ted look over the books from the proceeds, both in the store and online. I'm sorry to say that Michael is in complete breach of contract, and can possibly be brought up on charges for stealing over half of the proceeds himself while only giving Justin ten percent on the sale of each Rage-related paraphernalia, be it comic book or doll."

"Wow... that's....that's. I can't even believe Michael would do something so shady. Does Deb know?"

"Not yet but she will. I'm almost willing to bet that as soon as he receives the summons, he will go running to her to tell her about it." I know that I am sneering but I really can't help it. I thought by now that we were all suppose to grow and mature, but Michael enjoys playing way too many ‘High School' games with people. I think the only one who still buys the act IS Deb but only because she wants to. In a warped way, I think it keeps her from facing the fact that she is aging too.

"So where will all of this leave you and Justin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Brian, this is me you're speaking to, in case you've forgotten. I know that what has gone on between you- what is going on between you- is most assuredly not over. It can't be."

"Why not? Justin has made his choice Mother Taylor and in case you've missed the memo, I'm not it." I couldn't help but drop my eyes. I didn't want her to see what that simple statement did to me every time I thought the same words I just said to her.

"Brian...please look at me. Please." At the plea in her voice, I couldn't not look at her. She was Sunshine's mom and oddly more of a mother to me in a lot of ways than Joan Kinney could ever hope to be to me, not that she would. "I know that I gave you a hard time at first. I thought that you were too old or were going to take undue advantage and hurt my son. But over these last few months I've watched you with him; watched him with you. You both bring out that something special in each other. I don't see that with Ethan, ever."

"It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't. You gave me my son back. He's different, but the changes are so minor compared to what they were before you moved him in. The funny thing is that same withdrawn mentality he had when I first asked you to take him- to touch him- is the same desolate look I've seen a hundred times during the last almost five months."

I swallowed hard. "I...I can't heal him Jennifer."

"No one's asking you to; that is up to both of you since you are hurting too. But what you can do, is reach him. He's shutting everyone out of what is going on in his life."

"It's his life. He has to want me in it. He gets to decide how he wants to design his life. If I force his hand, then I'm no better than Craig, only better looking and more well-endowed."

Jennifer snickered but turned serious again. "Brian he isn't sleeping well. His nightmares are back. I had to pound on the door at Ethan's one day last week for roughly ten minutes before he was able to rouse himself from sleeping deeply. While I was waiting I could hear the pleas and screams. I recognized them immediately because of what he was saying while trapped inside of his nightmare. One name kept coming up over and over again when he fought to climb out of his slumber. Brian... Brian... Brian... he was crying out for you."

"So what do you want me to do Jennifer? I can't make him come home." I can't believe that my voice broke at the last part of that sentence but it couldn't be helped. "How long have they been back?"

"Based on what I've seen with my own two eyes, the fatigue and world-weariness, I would venture to say it was the night he left Babylon and you behind. Ethan is a sweet young man but he is looking for a wife and Justin is not it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Justin is not prepared to sacrifice his dreams, goals, and aspirations based on some homemaker stereotype that says one of the partners must do all the cooking, cleaning and a host of bullshit that society says makes a relationship count. You know Justin has never been into perceived gender roles."

I nod my head as I signal to the waiter for another double shot of Beam. Just sitting here listening to Jennifer tell me about Justin's night terrors- for that is what they truly are- coming back is a lot for me to take in. "Does Ian know? I mean does he know of the things that Justin dreams?"

"I doubt it. In fact I don't even think that Ethan knows much about the bashing at all, except that Justin pissed off a classmate by simply being himself. I didn't get the impression that Justin has shared much of himself with the young man beyond what Ethan thinks he knows about the two of you."

"Yeah well, Justin can be as closed off as a locked box surrounded by barbed wire and an electrified fence when he chooses to be." I know that I'm bitter but Jenn won't let me live in my one delusion of complete openness and honesty.

"So can you Brian. Don't think for one moment that I don't hold you equally responsible in this debacle, because I do. You're just as guilty of omission as my son is. Now your reasons for that are your own, although I suspect Justin knows more than he's willing to say. I've always admired that about the two of you. You both have- or had- the ability to see what no one else could see in each other. I remember coming to the loft many times and seeing how relaxed you both were in each others' presence. But that all changed when you allowed others to interfere while you said nothing."

Before I had a chance to refute what she said, I heard the nelliest queen of them all say, "She's right Brian. Had you not let others in between you, this wouldn't be happening."

"Do you want to order a drink first before you berate me, or are you feeling exceptionally brave today, Honeycutt."

"I will take that drink Mr. Kinney, but only because I'm thirsty. It's certainly not because I'm afraid to tell you that you're an asshole and an idiot for not seeing what your ‘best friend' was doing behind your back... and don't call me Honeycutt."

After he ordered his Cosmo, he greeted Jennifer asking her about business and if she would be able to look for a home for him and Ted. I didn't know that things had progressed that far. Not that I really cared but it's just showing me how much I have been out of the loop since... "So what can you tell me about this shit that I don't know?"

He looked over to Jenn, silently asking if it was okay that she hear it all. "You might as well. Mother Taylor has had no problem telling me what she thinks, so why should you?"

"Brian...well it's just that... I just..."

"Oh for fuck's sake, spill Emmy Lou. I promise not to have the chef come out and cut your throat out. Satisfied?"

"Not by you for a long time," he retorted quickly. This was one of the things I have always enjoyed about Emmett Honeycutt. He wasn't the type to mince words and could give an insult as quick as he received one. He took a sip of his drink before beginning to speak. "Okay, so here is what I know. Michael befriended Justin for the sole purpose of making his comic book dream a reality. Now Justin of old, would have seen Michael's olive branch for what it was- a temporary and contingent thing- but ‘new' Justin was desperate to have someone to help him understand you. I remember asking Michael what the hell he was doing. It seemed like he did a 180 overnight. His reply was that being friends with Justin was good for business. I couldn't argue since ‘Rage' is all the rage right now. But the whole Ethan mess didn't really start until the night Ben was in the hospital."

"Bullshit. He was hanging out with Eeyore way before that; since the week after his birthday in fact."

"Be that as it may, it was just ‘hanging out' up until that point. You're forgetting that Justin also confided in me. Things that he wouldn't tell Michael, like about Ethan's constant overtures, he told me and Daphne. The night that he had gone to Vermont alone was really a turning point in how he saw things and it was because of the conversation he had with Michael while going over the new boards that morning. I knew he was going to Vermont by mid-afternoon and I asked him why if you weren't going with him. He said that you wouldn't give a shit and that you were probably taking the weekend to live it up in Chicago. He said that the week away would do him some good. I knew not to question Justin further at that point but I also knew _who_ to question. The entire dejected look Justin displayed had Michael written all over it."

What do you mean?" Jennifer asked Emmett.

 

I couldn't help but remember the many times Justin had worn that certain ‘Michael knows Brian best' look. Usually it was after Michael shot off some perceived ‘Brian Kinney-isms' as fact. And truth be told, I never did anything to dispel the myth of mystique Michael always seemed to think I have, not to Michael, and certainly not to Justin. Fuck, it's been part of me for so long, it really does seem like it's ‘me' and maybe parts of it are but not with Justin. How could he have forgotten that after everything we shared?   

 

"Michael's favorite line after ‘I'm his best friend,' is ‘well that's _not_ Brian.' Justin's probably heard it so much since the night he and Brian met that it's probably on a running tape in his head with Michael's voice. Which by itself, isn't very pleasant."

"So when did Michael decide to freeze Justin out of the ‘Rage' profits?" I really need to know this.

"I remember him asking Ted how much it would cost to buy Justin out of the comic. This was right after he asked you where Justin was the last night we were all at Babylon together before the infamous party. Ted told him that it would take money that they haven't even made as of yet. Michael must have forgotten what he told Ted and I not even a week before when he blurted out that he had the money. Ted told him that he would look at the books for him to make sure that Justin would be getting a fair deal."

"And let me guess...Michael stalled for time and said that he already had an artist waiting in the wings."

"How did you guess?" Emmett said genuinely surprised.

I debated with myself of how much I could actually get away with telling Emmett. I mean, the guy is a notorious gossip- probably the biggest that has hit Liberty Avenue since Godiva herself landed in the Pitts. But I also know that he is completely loyal to Justin. He's like Daphne in gay man form. So making the decision, I decide to level with him about this. "After Lindsay had the unmitigated gall to ask me if I was paying Justin's tuition this year and said that she was planning on asking Justin to babysit for her while she took on 'Rage,' I had Ted look at the books from my end yesterday. For some reason, Justin never took authorization on his business accounts or other important papers from me. Mel went over the contract between Michael and Justin with a fine tooth comb. Michael forgot one very important detail when he decided to freeze Justin out. All rights revert back to Justin for the artwork of the comic, the graphic arts on the website since Justin designed it and ‘Rage' Volume I, issue 1 since it was based on Justin's personal story. In a word Michael is fucked."

"Without lube," Emmett gasped upon hearing all that I said.

"I don't even want to know why the words ‘fucked' and ‘lube' would be linked together in the same sentence," Jennifer said causing Em and I to snicker. "But I do want to know what this means for Justin."

"It means that Justin's lawyer, namely Melanie Marcus, is going to file papers for Michael to cease and desist immediately on all Rage paraphernalia. And he's not allowed to do business online at all. It looks like Red Cape Comics is about to hold a going out of business sale," I answer her.

"You don't think Justin will do that to Michael, do you Brian?" Emmett asked me.

"From what I heard last night, Michael is lucky that this is all Justin is going to do. He's fucking angry and I don't blame him. Emmett why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"I tried. Remember when I had shown up to Vanguard that morning but you were on some tear with your boss? And then I tried at Babylon that same night but Michael kept interfering. Now I understand why. All of his planning seems to be working out exactly the way him and Lindsay wanted it to."

"Lindsay?"

"Oh Brian, you really are blind sometimes," Jennifer chuckled. "Michael may have planned some parts of this, but the rest is all WASP darling. Lindsay made ‘suggestions' to Michael and being the weak-willed, easily-influenced man that he is, Michael carried them out. Thus Lindsay gets to keep her hands clean from the fallout."

 

While still at the restaurant, I made the call to Melanie and told her to go on and file the lawsuit and have Michael served immediately. Mel told me that she filed as at the conclusion of our findings yesterday and that there should be a process server on his way to Michael's shop as we speak. I then left a message on Justin's phone telling him that I arranged for Mel to deal with Michael and to not give me or her any shit despite the fact that Gus' birth mother is involved. Lindsay is lucky there isn't much to do since her name isn't on anything official yet, otherwise she would go down with Michael. But as I sat there half-heartedly listening to Em and Jenn's conversation flow around me, I decided that it's time that Lindsay and Michael really learn what it's like to be frozen out, a la Kinney style. But regardless of everything else happening, I have to see Justin again... today... NOW but I don't even know where to find him. Ordinarily, I would say he would be in the studio at school, but since classes don't start for another two weeks, he's not there. And as I look out of the window into the golden triangle and my eyes fall on blond hair, bent over a sketch pad, I realize that there is no time like the present. I know that most would wonder how I could tell one blond from another since there are so many around, both natural blonds and those that come from a bottle of peroxide or Miss Clairol. My only answer is that my dick only hardens at the sight of one blond. And his name is Justin Taylor.  

 

**_Ethan_ **

 

I know that whatever is bothering Justin has something to do with some mail that he's gotten recently. I have been searching everywhere he may have written the code to the combination lock but I haven't found it yet. He keeps everything in that fucking locker- his clothes, his mail and anything else that he feels is none of my business. But it is my business because in spite of what he says Justin is my partner. He's my muse, my reason for playing with such verve. But he's extremely guarded lately. I feel him slipping away and yet I am powerless to stop it. He's discontented somehow. And it doesn't help that he has a car now. When he was walking everywhere or taking the bus, I could be sure of the places he would go. There were only so many places to get to when you didn't have a set of wheels, so it didn't make keeping track of his whereabouts so difficult. I could just show up where he was and it was perfect. But ever since he got that fucking replica of Brian's jeep, he spends more time in it than he does with me and I hate it! He barely lets me in it to ride with him. At least I had the consolation of knowing that when wasn't working, he was with Daphne, or at least I used to believe that, until last night. Now I don't know where the fuck he is half the time and he refuses to explain himself. I have a feeling that it's going to happen more and more. I don't like my baby not being accessible to me at all times and if last night is anything to go by, something has got to be done about that fucking car.

While I was on my way to class, I remember asking him if he was going to be home for dinner- or more accurately if he was going to fix dinner tonight. I couldn't hide my surprise when he said that he would probably be in the studio tonight and didn't know when he would be home. I know that he was talking about withdrawing from school, not sure if he would have the money to attend. I know that I shouldn't be happy about that, but I am happy for the possibility. I know that his mother is struggling financially so she wouldn't have the tuition money lying around and his father certainly isn't going to come up off a dime if it meant that Justin wasn't going to the college of hsi choice. Justin's father makes me glad that I was born well-off...but then again so was Justin and look where it has gotten him. So by deduction, that would have left his ex-boyfriend to supply his need to attend school. I would rather Justin just not go if that was the case. He belongs with me, on my arm, instead of with the male whore of Babylon. Selfish much? Yes and no. I want the best for Justin and I AM what's BEST, not Brian Kinney. It might be selfish of me but it is also a fact.

But back to this ‘studio.' Where is it? I have no idea. I didn't even know that he had found studio space until he mentioned it this afternoon. There are so many things he is keeping from me lately. He barely sleeps in the bed beside me anymore. And making love...well that's become almost non-existent in the last month and a half. Whenever he fucks me it's perfunctory as if his only goal is to get off. Sure I get off too but the spark isn't there like it was the first time he took me. I don't know what's going through his head. All I know is that I am losing him, so it's time that I step up my game a little bit. I've managed to make him so uncomfortable at the Diner that he quit of his own accord. He still talks to Emmett and Ted from his ‘old' friends, but that's it. But now, it's time to sever his connection with Daphne. I can no longer trust that he's with her when he is away from me, so it stands to reason that I can't trust her either. her first and only loyalty is to Justin and I know that if things were the same between him and Brian, Daphne would side with Brian too. No, Justin is mine and anything that stands in the way of us being together, has to be removed at all cost and that includes his friends. I'll have to see to it.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	8. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 7: DIRTY LITTLE SECRET by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

Justin makes Brian an offer he's hard pressed to refuse...or not!

 

 

**_My Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects_ **

**_Lyrics_ **

Let me know that I've done wrong/ When I've known this all along/ I go around a time or two/ Just to waste my time with you/ Tell me all that you've thrown away/ Find out games you don't wanna play/ You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret/ Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)/ My dirty little secret/ Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives/ It's the best way we survive/ I go around a time or two/ Just to waste my time with you/ Tell me all that you've thrown away/ Find out games you don't wanna play/ You are the only one that needs to know

The way she feels inside (inside)/ Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)/ These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)/ And all I've tried to hide/ It's eating me apart/ Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret/ Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret/ I'll keep you my dirty little secret/ Hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

Written by Nick Wheeler, Tyson Ritter

  * Copyright © Universal Music Publishing Group



 

**_Chapter 7_ **

**_Justin_ **

 

I decided to come down to the place where all three rivers meet. It's kind of symbolic of the way I'm feeling right now. One side is everything I feel when I'm with Brian- sexy, strong, satisfied. But the on the other side of that is the way I feel with Ethan- self-sufficient, self-assured and self-reliant. And here I am in the middle wondering if I can be all these things on my own.  

 

Since this morning, I have given up the notion of ‘happily-ever-afters' and am willing to live with ‘happily-for-now.' Does that mean that I don't believe in love anymore? Not at all. I just believe that it is meant for other people and I find that I can live with that. I can't help wondering if that was what Brian was trying to teach me all along, but in reality, it doesn't really matter. What does matter is that I love him, and as unrequited as that may be, I refuse to turn into Michael still waiting for an unfinished handjob and a level of emotion that will never be returned. The fucked up timing of this realization doesn't even bear mentioning. If it did, I would probably lose my resolve to take what I can get of Brian, while keeping my life as I've come to know it with Ethan intact. Brian was right though. People cause their own pain and I'm learning to live with the ‘consequences' of mine.

 

That said, I put aside my sketchpad to place one very important phone call. Pressing one for speed dial, I am surprised to hear ‘Teenage Sensation' by GusGus playing in front of me, even as the sunlight has disappeared behind a six-foot-two, impeccably dressed, auburn haired and hazel-eyed cloud.

 

"You rang?" Brian asks me with his customary smirk adorning a pair of sensual lips that I would like nothing more than to run my tongue across.

"Obviously, I was just calling you but what are you doing _here_?"

Brian folded his lips inward in that way that always made my heart race. "I had lunch with your mother and Emmett."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'm surprised that your cute little shell-like ears weren't burning since you were the topic of conversation."

I couldn't help but startle at the revelation. "You didn't tell them about last night, did you?" I didn't want to get my mother's hopes up. She has taken to subtly badgering me of late for not ‘going home' as she terms it. I could understand her point...well I could if I had a _home_ to go to. The loft is Brian's and the hovel I am currently staying in is Ethan's. Whereas this arrangement seemed to satisfy a nomadic fantasy before, it's really become old now. "Brian, look...it's not that I don't..."

"Forget about it Sunshine. I know what you mean." He sat next to me in silence for a time. I guess he was as lost in his own thoughts as I was in mine. Granted, to an outsider it was always hard to tell what was going through Brian's mind. Guess I now know what that feels like and I hate that I have anything in common with _those_ people. "What do you want?"

That question surprised me. It was the last one that I expected to hear. "What are you asking?"

 

He folded his lips in again, this time to buy time. That much I remember- the act of him choosing his words with care when there was something important he wanted to say. Coming to some decision, he asks me to walk with him. I agree because sitting here seems counterproductive to actually discussing anything. When I'm motionless with him all my senses are fixated on him, as if there is nothing and no one in the world but him for me. If I am to retain some sense or semblance of autonomy in this moment, I can't be that close to him.

 

He's asking me again what I want as we begin a leisurely walk down the boardwalk of the Monongahela. I've always found this place peaceful, with the sound of water lapping on the riverbanks. But right now all I can hear is the beating of my own heart and it's disconcerting. "Why do you keep asking me what I want Brian? You've made it clear many times that it doesn't matter."

"Are you saying that I am selfish?"

I had to think a moment before answering that question because in reality Brian is probably the least selfish person I know- or thought I knew. His motives, no matter how convoluted they may have looked, were always pure and with the best of intentions toward their target. I wonder what that says about me and my motives at the moment. "Not selfish but autocratic. Whatever function I served in your world had to be according to your rules, your need for self-preservation. Looking back I can respect that, but Brian, in my world, you were my safety net, my safe haven, the only person I thought I could turn to when everything around me was going to hell in a handbasket. I've since learned that you can't be that for me."

 

He was silent for a time and I worried a little bit that I may have crossed a line. I've been doing that a lot lately- blurring lines, burning bridges, bulldozing my way through concrete walls and tearing up one-way streets only going the wrong direction so that I set myself on a collision course with self-discovery. How fucked up is it that I no longer remember the person I used to be before Hobbs? And here Brian is asking me what I want. The truth, MY truth is that I want him. I want what we had before the prom where I thought we were making some real progress. I want to wake up with him again. I want to know that part of Brian which he keeps hidden away from the rest of the world. I want him to feel safe with me. But most of all, I want to know me again. And the fact of the matter is that I can't have all I want from Brian, if I don't obtain those same things within myself. I can't even bring myself to ask for them, since this isn't fucking Jerry McGuire and I can't ask Brian to complete me. This is real life and that's not his job; it belongs to me and me alone. Yes two halves make one whole... except where relationships are concerned.

 

"So where does that leave us? After last night I thought..."

"What? That I would just come running back to you Brian, begging your forgiveness for something that we both caused? I've taken you for a lot of things, but delusional was never one of them."

Brian stopped walking and I turned to face him. I couldn't place all of the emotions that I was seeing on his face except anger. "I'm not fucking delusional Justin. And if you would shut the fuck up and let me speak, we wouldn't be on the verge of not speaking again right now. That's what got us into all this shit in the first place."

I laughed but there was no humor in it at all. ‘Wow. Brian Kinney wants to _talk_? Since when?"

"Since there are some things that need to be discussed. If there weren't, I would have had you flat on your back right now within your jeep with your upturned toes scratching the fabric on the roof. I would have you bent like a pretzel and fucking you to within an inch of sanity, finely-tailored suit be damned. So fucking tell me what you want from me already, because last night wasn't the fuck enough." He yelled the last part at me as if almost willing me to get what he was asking for.

"Fine Brian. We can be fuckbuddies. It's no secret that we can barely be in close proximity to each other and not fuck at some point- the period after the bashing notwithstanding. Since that's all most people thought I was good for anyway, it stands to reason that you do too..."

"Do not presume to tell me what I think Justin..."

"I won't, but the problem was never how you perceived me was it? It was always how your friends did and how I eventually perceived myself - as your in-house whore."

"You were never..."

"I'm not done." I paused to look at him, delighted by the surprise I saw momentarily grace his face before his mask of impassivity blanketed his countenance once more. "The bottom line is that I don't allow anyone to fuck me unless it is you."

"Not even Ethan?"

"Especially not Ethan. In all honesty and if you must know, I don't trust him to know what to do with me like you do. Again, our problems were always vertical unless we were fucking standing up. That said, I'll need to see you periodically to get my needs met. Unless it's about business, we don't need to discuss anything else. And I don't want anyone to know about this. It's one thing for everyone to _think_ that this is all we were about; it's another thing for them to know it. If you can agree to those terms, then we can start tonight."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"This has nothing to do with Ethan and I would appreciate it if we don't talk about him."

"Why not? From the sounds of everything he's said and I've heard, you and he have had plenty of conversations about you and me. Turnabout is but fair play."

I snickered. "This isn't one of Shakespeare's tragedies Brian. It doesn't have to be. The bottom line is that for good or ill, you are a fever within me and until I can exorcise the need, this is the only alternative that I see that is reasonable. Anything else would be cause for speculation and expectations and neither one of us have time for those."

"What the fuck is going on with you Justin? This isn't you." Brian tells me almost in awe of what I am contemplating doing.

"Let's just say I'm under construction...reconstruction that is, and I don't need any heavy-handed entanglements while I try to figure shit out. I already have my hands full with one possessive brunet; I don't them full with another." There, that should him all he needs to know.

 

His cellphone rings and as soon as he answers I can hear the whining screech on the other end. He holds the phone away from his ear and I suppose it's to keep from going deaf. I think even the seagulls flying high above us can hear every single disparaging comment about my character being broadcasted over the airwaves. At first, I didn't know what he was screaming about except that I heard the words ‘Rage', ‘lawsuit', and ‘little shit', all in the same sentence. As I keep listening, I know exactly why Michael is pissed off and I can't help but be gratified by that.

 

Apparently while I was visiting Mom's lawyer yesterday, Ted and Melanie were busy looking at all things comic book. I knew that Michael was in breach of contract and I was trying to weigh the pros and cons of calling him on it. I can tell by the look on Brian's face that this was the reason why he met with my mother this morning. I can't help but chuckle at the realization that Michael is finally going to be called on his shit in some way. I can't even say that I feel sad about that right now. Am I bitter at him? You bet your ass I am and unfortunately for him, I've learned a thing or two from being a WASP and the housewives obsession with Ivana Trump when she said, ‘Don't get mad, get everything.' Oh hell yeah, I most certainly will.

 

**_Brian_**  

 

I'm still listening to Michael screech about how wrong it is for Justin to sue him for breach of contract as well as threatening him with embezzlement charges. "Well Michael what did you expect? From the sound of it, you did all the things listed within the document."

"How the fuck can you be on his side Brian. After all that little shit did, how the fuck can you take his side?"

I rolled my eyes heavenward. If there really was a God, I will have to ask him why he released the plague of pissed-off Novotnys on me. I could hear Deb in the background yelling about everything she did for ‘Sunshine' even as Michael is reiterating his own deeds of good will towards Justin Taylor. I want to tell them both to stop blowing smoke up their own asses but they wouldn't be able to hear me and frankly I'm tired of wasting my words. "What do you expect me to do? You were wrong Michael. Dead wrong."

"Look can you talk to him or hire a fucking lawyer for me? One that will bury him in court?"

I look down at my phone unable to believe that he just asked me that. "So it's alright for me to talk to Justin as long as it will benefit you?"

"Well duhh... didn't I just say that?" Michael retorts as if his logic is undeniable. This fucking guy...and I'm friends with him? Best friends? I think not.

"No Michael, I will not talk to Justin. And I will not hire a lawyer for you since I don't believe in wasting money. You should just pay him what you owe him and then dissolve the business. I doubt that he will let you use his blueprint for the comic book or his design for the website." I reach out and draw Justin to me, running my fingers through his hair. Somehow the anger I feel in speaking to Michael right now, and inadvertently listening to Debbie's rantings in the background drain away the second I touch him. Has it always been like this?

"How can you ask me to do that Brian? What will I do for money? It's not like I'm going to work at the Crap Emporium again." He hear him huff at the thought.

"Well that is pretty much your only option, shy of going to court in which I will tell you that you will lose."

"Fucking Boy Wonder. He gets everything and I'll be left with nothing?"

"Technically you've already had more than your share which is what has landed you in this shit in the first place," I say unable to resist pointing that out. "Michael those are your only feasible options in which you will not escape totally broke by the end of it."

"Well, couldn't you just pay the kid off for me and that would take care of it? I wouldn't have to lose my store and Justin would be happy to get anything from you. I mean you could give the little money-grubber two dollars and he would take it and run away. He'd just be happy because it came from you."

I look over at Justin and he's about two seconds away from snatching my phone and letting Michael have it with both barrels. I have to stop that from happening. Since Justin's proposal- however indecent it might seem to some people- I have been thinking about all that he was saying. Emmett's revelations and Mother Taylor's opinions also factor into what my opinion was of Justin's wanting to keep things between us totally private. Listening to Michael's low opinion of the type of man Justin is, I can't find a good reason to refuse Justin's request. "Fuck you Michael. Justin isn't like that and you know it."

"Oh no? He's not? Then where is he? You paid his fucking tuition last year but is he still with you? No he isn't. He's with that fucking fiddler as a result of some tantrum he's throwing because you wouldn't bend over and kiss his ass."

"If I were you, I would spend more time worrying about how you are going to solve YOUR problem. I'm out of it and I intend to remain that way."

"Briaaaaaaannnnn, you can't be serious?! You're really going to let me deal with this when we all know that Justin would do whatever you want with just a word? Tell him to DROP THIS BRIAN!"

"NO!" I yelled back and disconnected the call. Seconds later the phone rang again and I ignored the call. I then called Cynthia to tell her that the Novotnys or Lindsay were not welcome inside Vanguard's walls. The last thing I need is for them to show up at my office making a scene. With all of the shit going on there regarding my refusal to take on the Stockwell campaign, I'm skating on thin ice as it is- partner in the firm or not. Starting my own firm is looking more and more like a sure thing instead of the risky possibility it was a week ago. The good thing is that I already have an artist in mind for the job if he's willing to work with me. But first there is a little matter of taking care of some more immediate needs. "I see your point about keeping this between us Justin."

"After Michael and Deb's tirades, I thought you might," he tells me.

"How long do you want this to go on?"

"I thought I already said."

"Not really."

"Indefinitely."

"Indefinitely?"

He chuckled. "Something wrong with your hearing Mr. Kinney? Although I don't doubt it having to endure the Banshee of Liberty Avenue and her offspring."

"Point well taken Sunshine. But on a serious note, do you really only want to talk about business when we're together?" I watched as the moisture crept into his eyes before he manfully pushed them back. They still glistened in the sunlight but not a single tear fell. Strangely, I'm a little saddened by that, and now I understand what Jennifer meant when she said that Justin was closing himself off.

"It's all that I can handle at this moment, Brian. I know that you understand that."

I did but it doesn't mean that I have to like that I do. This Justin was someone I was going to have to learn all over again. But I would do it if in the end, for good or ill, we would banish every single ghosts our former relationship had within it. "You have yourself a deal Mr. Taylor. I'll see you at the loft at nine."

"I'll be there."

"I know." And with that we parted ways, tacitly agreeing to be each other's secrets. But I couldn't help but to wonder how long this version of 'us' would last.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	9. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 8: WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS? by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

**_Some heavy-handed TRUTH amongst friends and about friendship... Surprising- and no so surprising- allies emerge..._ **

 

**_What About Your Friends- TLC_ **

What about your friends, will they stand their ground, Will they let you down again? What about your friends, are they gonna be lowdown, Will they ever be around, Or will they turn their backs on you?    

Every now and then, I get a little easy, I let a lot of people depend on me. I never thought they would ever deceive me, Don't you know when times got rough, I was standing on my own.

I'll never let another get that close to me, You see I've grown a lot smarter now.Sometimes you have to choose and then you'll see, If your friend is true then they'll be there with you.

Yo, is it me, or can it be I'm a little too friendly, So to speak hypothetically. Say I supply creativity to what others must take as a form of self-hate. Only to make an enemy which results in unfortunate destiny. They dog me out then be next to me, Just cause I am what some choose to envy.

What about your friends, will they stand their ground, Will they let you down again? What about your friends, are they gonna be lowdown, Will they ever be around, Or will they turn their backs on you?

Songwriters: Dallas Austin / Lisa Nicole Lopes What About Your Friends lyrics © EMI Music Publishing, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, The Royalty Network Inc., Joyce Irby D/B/A Diva One Music

  


**_Michael's POV_ **

I can't believe Brian isn't willing to help me with that little shit. I mean... I did most of the work with sales and shipping. All he did was draw. Okay...okay so fine, Rage wouldn't be what it is without Justin, but I'm sure that Lindsay would have been able to do just as well a job as that little asshole. Well she would be doing it, if I didn't receive these fucking papers from some guy saying that Justin filed a cease and desist order- whatever the fuck that meant. And it didn't help when I called Mel and asked her to explain it. She told me that as Justin's attorney, she couldn't in good conscience talk to me but that I should get a good lawyer of my own. She did give me another free piece of advice as she calls it and told me not to sell or distribute anything Rage related until the matter is resolved. Well FUCK THAT and fuck them! I'll do what the hell I want. Justin doesn't own shit. Rage is MINE!

"So what are you going to do Baby?" Ma asks me.

She was here when that guy came in here saying that I got served and also during the phone call with Brian. She called and tried to talk to Jennifer for me; to tell her that Justin was wrong but..uh..well that didn't go so well. Jennifer told Ma that she should let me grow up and take my punishment like a man. Then Ma...well long story short, they aren't speaking right now. But that's just fine by me, since I really wasn't happy with her being friends with Jennifer Taylor anyway.

"I'm going to continue on as I have been doing. Justin doesn't own anything so he doesn't have a say in what I do."

"I beg to differ Michael," Emmett says coming through the door. "The fact is that you have been cheating Justin out of his money. Ted and I told you about your penchant for never reading the fine print of a contract."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Rage was MY idea, all Justin did was draw for it- something anyone else could have done."

"If you were willing to pay them up front, but we know that your are cheap Michael, even more so than Ted."

What the fuck is this? ‘Pick on Michael Day?' Well fuck that too. But I don't have to defend myself since Ma is already starting in on Emmett's comment.

"Michael is not cheap, Emmett. Perhaps if you were a little more cheap you wouldn't be borrowing money from him all the time."

Emmett laughs. "Michael, when have I ever borrowed money from you that I haven't paid back almost the second I borrowed it? Tell me, so I can pay it back right now."

I look away, not wanting to discuss this in front of my mother.

"Tell him Michael," Ma demands. "Tell him how you came to me to ask for the money to keep you and him from being evicted last week. Emmett, you owe Michael for that. If it wasn't for him, the landlord would have put you out. Right Michael?"

 

**_Emmett's POV_ **

I'm standing here watching as Michael's eyes shift back and forth as if trying to find a way to escape his lies. Sorry Mikey, but there is no escape from the tangled web of your own making. It's time Debbie knows that we were never in danger of being evicted. Although I don't exactly know what Michael used the money for, it certainly didn't go towards the rent, which I paid and Michael still owes me for.

"So Michael. Would you like to answer Debbie or should I?" I waited for a few moments trying to give him a chance to come clean of his own accord even while Debbie is still squawking and demanding that Michael tells me what he told her last week. I finally couldn't take it anymore so I say, "Debbie, I don't know what Michael told you but we were never in danger of being evicted. I paid the rent on our place for the next three months two weeks ago. I had just done a fabulous party for a friend of mine and received my fee plus a hefty bonus so I had my own cash and didn't want to squander it, although I saw this darling outfit at my day job that I am dying to get. Ted has been working with me because I asked him to. I'm hoping to get my side business off the ground soon. So no, I didn't borrow money from Michael here... in fact, he borrowed it from me. The question we should both be asking, is what the money he borrowed was used _for_?"

I watch as his eyes well up with tears while he looks at me dumbfounded and a little hurt. Frankly after what Brian and I talked about in the company of Jennifer Taylor this afternoon, this troubles me to no end. I am so pissed off on Justin's behalf that I can spit fire and chew nails. What's worse is that instead of getting all the facts, Debbie is once again siding with Michael, as if Justin is the one who was wrong. I suppose that because she isn't aware of what her ‘baby' has been up to, she wouldn't know how many of his lies are true and what's fiction.

"Well Michael... what did you use my money for?" Debbie asks again as Michael shakes his head in disbelief that she is asking.

"I ran behind on some bills." He says quietly but Debbie isn't letting up. I don't feel bad one damn ounce for giving her my part of the story. I keep thinking that if we all did this before, instead of letting Michael play innocent or victim, maybe she wouldn't be so quick to think the worst of us, while protecting her offspring from his own mistakes. "Come on Baby, you can tell me," she tries to wheedle him and it's all I can do not to vomit up my Crabcakes and Cosmos from lunch.

"You might as well tell her Michael," I say. "I mean you're already in the hole for hoarding 80% of Rage profits all for yourself. So what could you possibly need money for, since your business- the Rage side that is- is doing so well. Even without Justin's share of the money, the sales would have allowed you to take care of everything and still have some money left over."

"Wait! What did you say, Emmett?" Debbie asks me. "How much is Justin asking Michael to pay back?"

"Roughly about two hundred but that doesn't include the most recent sales from last night."

"Justin is pitching a bitch over two hundred dollars? I can't believe this shit," Debbie rants before I stop her.

"No Deb. Justin is ‘pitching a bitch' as you say, over two hundred THOUSAND dollars."

"WHAT? I can't believe a comic is worth that much money," Deb screeches.

"It's not just the comic, is it Michael?" At his continued silence, I tell Deb what she really doesn't know. "It's everything Rage related- comic books, dolls, t-shirts, sweatshirts, notebooks, book bags, coffee mugs, Halloween costumes, jackets, phone cases and key chains. Oh, and let's not forget the video game being developed or the actual website which does business all times of the day and night, as well as the copyrights to both the story and artwork. With gay marriage becoming legal here in the U.S. it's no longer an underground, naughty thing to have. Rage has gone global in a very short time, which if you think about it is simply amazing. Justin's story is a major draw and the artwork in it is worthy of the masters. In short, Michael has been cheating Justin out of money since the very beginning, acting as some sort of puppet master. I hate to be the one to tell you this Deb, but that kind of greed adds up, and your baby boy here is either going to have to pay up, or lose everything. Even if he wanted to get another artist to draw Rage, Justin holds the copyright, so none of the characters that are there now could be used as a blueprint without his express permission.

I watch Debbie's stunned face as she processes what I've told her. Michael is still looking down at the counter refusing to face me or his mother. "I thought you said that Justin didn't own anything."

Again I feel compelled to answer Deb. "Hell yeah, he basically owns Michael's ass. The artwork and web design are Justin's alone. And what's funny is, that all of this was explained to Michael before he even signed the contract, but in his arrogance and pettiness, Michael never really verified what the fine print said, did you Michael?"

"It was just a bunch of bullshit that no one understands," Michael sneered.

"Now that's not true and you know it, since Melanie explained it to you. Basically she told you that the bold print on any contract gives you things but the fine print takes them away. No, your problem was that you didn't think that Justin would ever notice; that he would be fine with the crumbs you threw at him. You fucked up when you decided to ruin his relationship with Brian."

"Is that what this is about?" Debbie screeched again.

"Not exactly, but I wouldn't blame Justin if it was a vendetta of some sort. It's no secret that Michael was between Brian and Justin more than he was present in his own relationship with Ben. But this is about business, Deb. Do you know that Justin went to his father to ask for the money to continue on at PIFA?"

"Oh my God, poor Sunshine. I can just about imagine what that meeting was like. Michael, if you and Justin were making money hand-over-fist like that, why didn't you give him his money?"

I'm glad that Debbie is beginning to see what her son has really been up to. She, Ben, and Vic have told her nosy, interfering offspring to stay out of Brian and Justin's problems numerous times, but Michael never listens. And because he doesn't, I still can't help but be a little pissed at Michael on Justin's behalf. "Go on Michael, tell her why not. Tell her that it was your intention that Justin ‘babysits' for Lindsay while she draws Rage. Tell your mom that you were punishing Justin for leaving Brian, even though you worked your ass off to make that happen. Do tell her what you have done with the money, both the money I supposedly ‘owe' you and what you have squandered Justin's share of the profits on. Deb, doesn't the store look good?"

Debbie looked around noticing all the little changes inside of Red Cape Comics as if seeing it for the first time, and perhaps she is. There is new lighting over the new glass locked cabinet housing Michael's collectibles. The counter is now marble and the windows as well as the flooring is completely new. The place still smells of fresh paint which Michael had done while he was in Florida and Las Vegas for the latest Comic Cons. Debbie wants to know where her money has gone? It went to a few new items that are being proudly displayed in the second half-full area behind the counter. Well I hope that Michael is prepared to lose all of this soon, because I highly doubt that he has much money left. And since Justin put a ‘Cease and Desist' order up, Michael is powerless to recoup any of Justin's money.

"Yeah now that you mention it Emmett, it really looks amazing in... wait a minute. Is this where Justin's money has gone? Is it? Answer me Michael?" She yells at him and slaps him upside the head.

"Owww....okay, some of it has gone into improving my store."

"And the rest? Where the fuck is the rest?"

"Gone! That's all you need to know," Michael whines, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. I have never wanted to slap him more in our lives as friends than I do in this moment.

"Fuck that! You will answer me Michael or so help me God, you will never ever get another penny from me even if you're evicted in just your Captain Astro underwear. Where the fuck is Justin's money?"

He appeared to be thinking about what she was really telling him before he exhaled a deep sigh. "Fine. The rest of it was used for my business trips and to up the package with the publisher. Since Rage is doing so well, we needed to increase printing. Justin would never understand how much it costs to actually run a business. He's just a greedy little kid with no responsibilities to anyone but himself. Meanwhile I incur expenses just to open the store daily. Plus Ben and I are thinking about buying a house so I need money for my share of the down payment."

"So let me get this straight... you are sacrificing Justin for your life with Ben?"

Michael shrugged. "Why not, since he sacrificed Brian's in exchange for Ethan." And then he stopped realizing what he just said. "I didn't mean that. I.... I...." He barely ducked out of the way when Debbie's hand swung out again. "You can't be hitting me Ma. I'm over thirty!"

"When you act like you're that old, I'll stop hitting you like I did when you were five. Now you listen to me you little asshole. You get Justin's money and you get it fast. Do you know how much fucking trouble you're in. What if Justin really makes good on pressing charges against you? You could do time in jail all because you were- are- being a fucking idiot!"

Michael snickered then. "Justin would never do that. Not if he wants Brian back, he won't."

I couldn't help but chime in then. "What is that supposed to mean Michael?"

"We all know that Boy Wonder can't think for himself." Michael answered.

"I will never know where you got that idea especially since he's suing you for fucking with him. Brian has nothing to do with this."

"Oh come on. You really expect me to believe that?" Michael sneered.

"It doesn't matter what I believe, but since I just _know_ he was the first person you called after getting the summons, what did Mr. Kinney say?" I noticed how Michael looked away again but it was Debbie who answered me.

"He told my dumbass son here that he wasn't going to talk to Justin on Michael's behalf or get involved in any way."

"Did you believe him Deb?"

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment before she spoke again. "Brian Kinney is many things, but a liar isn't one of them. I almost feel sorry for him because my idiotic son has put him in the middle of all this."

"What are you talking about? He isn't even seeing Justin anymore. In fact no one has seen that little shit for months," Michael added, although I really wish he would shut the hell up. He just keeps pissing me off, but again I am saved from answering.

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't care about him anymore Michael. Really? I wonder who you are right now. I know I raised you better than this."

Ma..."

"Don't you ‘Ma' me Michael. You find a way to fix this shit because now I fully understand why your best friend wants to stay out of it. Too bad you can't be bothered to do the same."

I followed Deb out of Red Cape Comics, hellbent on not being alone with Michael right now. Fortunately for me, I got a call to plan another party, so while Deb heads to the Diner, I'm on my way to the Schickle estate. Had that call come in earlier, I might have been able to ask Brian to extend my use of his car service. I'll call him later though and fill him in on all the details of the afternoon. I know that it won't help him and Baby get back together, but in lieu of our conversation this morning, it may help set his mind and heart at ease. Poor Brian. With friends like Michael and Lindsay, who needs enemies. I just hope that whatever happens, Brian and Justin find their way back to each other. They are both just so fucking miserable otherwise.

 

**_Daphne's POV_ **

I really am concerned about Justin. The fact that he did go home last night but wouldn't tell me, of all people, where he was, speaks volumes. But without proof, I dare not even hint at my suspicions. I can only hope that he has somehow come to his senses and left that phony arrogant asshole to go back to the original arrogant asshole.

The thing about Brian Kinney that I most admired- and still do- is that he owns his shit. There's none of that ‘well it was his fault', or ‘her fault', or ‘I wasn't aware of what I was doing' bullshit. Whereas he may not be completely honest _with_ himself, he sure as hell is honest _about_ himself. Ethan Gold- pretentious jackass extraordinaire- is a different matter altogether. Countless times I've asked Justin what the fuck he was doing with the little bastard, and he would always tell me ‘Daph, I'm not doing anything...yet.' That was a clear indication to me that Ethan was trying some twinkie-la-la bullshit on Justin. There is no way I can sit here and not regret that I didn't run straight to Brian and tell him that both he and Justin were being fools. This is the first time that I was honestly caught between my loyalty to my best friend and my constantly growing friendship with Brian. I knew that Justin was headed for emotional trouble and I said nothing. So really, what kind of friend does that make _me_?

"Hey what are you over there thinking about?" Phoebe, a mutual friend of mine, Justin and Ethan asks me.

Ironically, Phebes went to school with Justin and me, but it wasn't until after the bashing that she and I became solid friends. It turns out that she was a volunteer at Allegheny General for over a year before Justin was attacked. So when she heard about what Hobbs had done to Justin, she would spend as many hours visiting him as I would, getting things for Mrs. Taylor and me so that we could watch Justin's therapies or visit with him. She also helped the nurses on duty with him when the moments in the hospital became intense. Our friendship solidified the day that fucking Michael had returned from Portland and Michael had shown up at the hospital.

The condescending way he spoke to Justin when he'd asked for Brian still burns my ass. _‘You don't need to worry about where he is Justin. The fact is that Brian isn't coming, so you need to concentrate on getting better so you can move on.'_ I wanted to deck the motherfucker for saying that. We had all been in the same situation with Justin, but knew enough about his reactions to redirect his thoughts with a follow-up question; Michael had been told to do the same but what did he do? He deliberately goaded Justin while seemingly looking innocent in the process. God, I hate him! I always have hated him for the way he treated Justin. And I still do. But first it's time to answer Phebes.

"I was just thinking about this mess with Brian, Justin and Ethan." I said before taking a sip of my coffee. "I just don't understand what Justin is thinking."

"Ethan was pretty upset that he couldn't find Justin last night," she tells me. "He sounded really worried when he called me to find out if I had seen him."

I couldn't help the breath that huffed out in response to her statement. "Trust me when I tell you that it wasn't Justin's _well_ - _being_ that he was concerned about."

"How do you know that?"

"Phoebe, if there is _one_ reason for Ethan Gold to worry it's that Justin has wised up and is talking with Brian again."

"Why would he though? Ethan told me that Justin left Brian because he was a whore and a shitty boyfriend."

I nearly choked on my drink when I heard what that little shit had said about Brian. "Let's get this straight... Brian is a _slut_ not a whore; there is a big difference. He doesn't get paid to fuck, although from what I hear they really should begin a cover charge for the Backroom of Babylon since Brian is a regular in there. But he fucks for the pure enjoyment of it. Besides, that particular thought of Ethan's isn't true. And Brian wasn't a shitty boyfriend to Justin- emotionally stunted, yes but shitty, not at all."

"Ethan said that he constantly cheated on Justin," Phoebe tells me as if it is already fact.

"No. He never cheated on Justin. In fact, it was Justin who ended up cheating. They have- had- an open-relationship. It's not cheating if the other person knows in advance about your sexual exploits with other people. The core of the rules were: no kissing others on the mouth, no names or numbers exchanged with tricks and you can't fuck a trick more than once. Justin broke all of those and although I hate that he did, I understand it too. Justin isn't... the same since the bashing."

"He looks fine to me. But why would Ethan lie to me about something like this? He and I are as close as you and Justin. Even though I'm friends with all of you, I've known Ethan since the third grade. He has no reason to lie to me. Maybe you've misinterpreted how things really were between Justin and Brian."

I bristled a little at that. I mean I could understand her loyalty to that violin-playing pain in the ass since I feel the same way about Justin. But I draw the line at someone telling me that I don't know my friends simply on the word of someone who has the abject need to make himself look good.

"Phoebe, let me tell you exactly how Brian and Justin's relationship- or non-relationship as they tend to call it- went..."

And for the next half an hour, I tell her everything I know from beginning to end. Most of it was from what I observed between the two of them so that I wouldn't betray any of Justin's confidences. But most of all, I told her what she had witnessed at the prom and how Brian had come to be there in the first place. That night was supposed to be a declaration to Justin, but in the end, it went tragically wrong. I told her about Justin's recovery- the part that she didn't see after he left the hospital; how Brian put himself at emotional risk while he was trying to help Justin recover his memory. I told her of their fuck-ups and Justin's insecurity and then I told her exactly what was going on with Justin, strictly from my point-of-view. By the time I finished, she undoubtedly had a clearer picture of what it was like to be the friend of Brian and Justin pre-Ethan.

 

"Wow! I mean, I knew some of that, but Ethan was vague on many of the details even though I knew when he and Justin began spending more time together. He made it sound as if he was trying to save Justin from an emotionally abusive relationship."

"Ethan would make it sound like he was some sort of hero, because if he was completely honest, he would have to own up to deliberately going after someone who was in a relationship- something he _knew_ , by the way," I couldn't keep the sneer from my voice. It still fucks with my nerves to think of all Ethan did to get Justin, and the fact that Justin bought the bullshit. Before she or I could continue our conversation, Justin had arrived.

"Hey.  What are you two gossiping about?" He asked as he took his seat next to me.

"You. And you look like shit by the way. So, where have you been or should I be asking who have you been with?"

Justin took his own sip of coffee and I couldn't help but notice the tremble in his right hand as he did so. It was different that it usually is if he had overworked it. Something was up.

"I saw Brian this morning while I was down at the triangle. He'd had lunch with my mom."

"What was that about?" Again the sip of hot liquid. I know that he's stalling for time and honestly, it makes me want to knock the cup out of his hand so that he can concentrate on answering my questions immediately instead of taking his time to formulate the answer. He's been doing that so much lately that it's beginning to get unnerving. "Justin, answer the question. Why were your mom and Brian meeting?"

"Okay...okay," he says and lets out this long-suffering sigh. "It turns out that they were there to discuss the situation with Michael. Emmett was there too, although I'm not sure why, but you might as well know that I'm suing the fucker. Brian had Mel and Ted go over the contract and account books for Rage yesterday. The fucker has been cheating me big time."

Phoebe chimed in. "Why? I thought you guys were friends? Why would Michael do something like that to you? Surely he knew that it was illegal."

Justin laughed but there wasn't any humor in the sound. In fact it sounded hurt, angry and bitter and I had only heard that sound once before. We were in Woody's just after Brian had canceled the trip to Vermont, having to go to Chicago on a business trip. We didn't find out until much later that it was in order to keep his job, but anyway... I had said to him that regardless of how it looked or what Brian said or didn't say, that he really loved Justin. Justin in turned laughed bitterly, telling me that ‘Brian doesn't love me; he likes to fuck me but he doesn't love me.' That sound sent a chill up my spine then, as it does now. And judging by the state of his affairs right now, I don't like it.

"Whether it was illegal or not, in Michael's mind, any way to punish me while he's benefitting from it, is the right thing to do. I would say that this started as a result of my break-up with Brian, but I would be wrong since it was being done from the very beginning."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him because prior to this whole Ethan fiasco, things seemed on the up and up where Rage was concerned. There was a contract and Justin had done all he could to make it succeed, including starting the website using money from three months worth of tips when he worked at the Diner.

"I trusted that Michael had honor, which was a huge mistake on my part, so I didn't bother to check behind him. I fucking should have since he's been pocketing over 80% of sales since all things Rage began. I just thought that since it was a new comic, it was taking time to grow. How stupid of me."

I reached out to touch his hand. The look on his face is completely hurt and dejected; a far cry from the Justin Taylor that I know and love. "You weren't stupid, Justin. Maybe a little naive when it came to accepting supposed ‘olive branches' given by someone who was just as invested in the comic as you were. But no, you weren't stupid. So what is the plan now?"

"I'm taking the fucking store."

"That's a bit extreme isn't it?" Phoebe asks him. "That's his livelihood Justin."

The frown in his eyes spoke volumes even before he lowered his voice in a very controlled manner. "He's taken everything from me Phebes- more than you could know or could understand."

"Is this just some revenge about Brian?"

Phoebe really needs to shut up! She has no idea about the can of verbal whoopass she is about to open up. But I am surprised by Justin's answer, although I probably shouldn't be.

"I will not deny that revenge is part of it, but there is more. With the money that Michael has been willingly withholding from me, I could have been fairly independent by now. I certainly wouldn't have been living with Ethan."

"What exactly does that mean? I thought you were happy living there with him and you bought a jeep, so obviously you are doing pretty well."

He stared at her for a little longer than necessary and I could tell that he was keeping an iron-clad control on his temper. But in all fairness, she really doesn't understand Justin's way of living before and while with Brian, to what he's currently living in now. I don't know that he is in the mood to explain the difference either.

"I bought the jeep out of necessity. Sure I can walk to work, but it takes over forty-five minutes to do so, and in inclimate weather even longer. I can take the bus but that isn't something that I want to do. Been there, done that, don't need any reminders of what that was like. So I decided that filling up the gas tank and paying the insurance would save me money plus it is a tax write-off so it's just good business. As far as living with Ethan... the thing is that there are times when I need my space and Ethan likes to hover. I hate that I have to share a shower with all the other residents on the floor and that there is never enough hot water when I get there. It also feels like I have more value to Ethan as a live-in housekeeper, since he is probably the messiest person I have ever lived with including my sister. In short, I need to have my own place now."

I couldn't sit there and not ask the question that I'm dying to know. Justin just doesn't look well-rested to me. "Are the nightmares back?" He startles at the question and I know that I'm right.

"They are."

"You know how to cure them again don't you?"

Justin nods at me even as he says, "I can't go back there Daph. You and I know that, so I have to learn to manage them on my own. But I will not ask anyone's permission to have a fucking meltdown after them, or to be told that I need to get over them and simply go back to sleep, or a host of other ‘suggestions' that would make me so overtired that I don't dream."

I couldn't help but gasp at what he was telling me. "He said those things?"

"That and more. But I don't want to talk about it anymore okay?"

I look him in the eyes and I know what he's telling me. Phoebe can unintentionally be a dicta-bird when it comes to Ethan. Again, I can't fault her for her loyalty but I understand that Justin also needs his privacy, especially regarding these particular nightmares and the only man who can help him through it.

"So you're suing Michael?"

"I am if he doesn't come up with the money."

"How much?" both Phebes and I asks him.

"Let's just say that I would never have gone to see Craig Taylor about paying for my tuition for the semester if I had my fair share of Rage."

"What the hell? Michael must be off his fucking rocker! Not only that but where is he going to get the money to pay you back? I'm almost willing to bet that he spent it on toys. I can't believe that Ben is with that.... That..."

"Child," Justin supplies for me even though I know both he and I would use far more colorful phrases to describe that whiny fuck. "Phoebe, don't tell Ethan about this, okay?"

"Why not? I'm sure he would want to help you through this."

Again that bitter laugh springs forth with the same result resonating within me. I take it upon myself to explain it to her to spare Justin having to be ‘nice.' "Phebes, I hate to break it to you but Ethan is a jealous, spiteful, manipulative asshole. Anything that brings Justin into contact with what he considers Justin's ‘former older friends' is a cause for contention between them. Now you wouldn't want to be the source of Ethan becoming a clingy, judgmental, scheming twit would you?" Contrary to her own unpopular belief, Ethan is all those things and more, but I'll let her live in parts of her delusion for the sake of her sanity...for now at least.

"Daphne, he just loves Justin so much. I'm sure that if Justin would tell him he would..."

"No he won't," Justin tells her. "Ethan and Michael are the reasons I stopped working at a place where I was established since high school. They made it so uncomfortable for me to live as normal as I could in a place that had always represented safety for me. Ethan and Michael, both jealous and manipulative for different reasons, forced me to choose between them and myself. I'm tired of it. I know that you don't really understand everything- hell I don't understand everything either- but please keep this to yourself. Ethan has the Heifetz coming up and you have auditions for yourself too. Concentrate on that, not my problems. If everything goes well for both of you, this will be but a pebble in the pond and long forgotten amid all the excitement. So if you won't keep my secrets for me, do it for Ethan. This competition means so much to him. He doesn't need the added stress of my life to distract him from achieving his goals."

And him too, Justin didn't say, but I heard it anyway. I can tell that what Justin said had finally broken through her innocently stubborn, see-the-best-in-everyone psyche. If it ever came down to brass tacks, I know that she would choose Ethan over Justin any day. I would do the same for Justin.

"Okay," Phoebe promised him and I could see the relief flow through Justin.

Now if only I can find a way to get my two favorite men back together, all would be right in my own world.   

 

**_Melanie's POV_ **

She's been on the fucking phone with that whiny bastard for over an hour. I keep sitting here at the dining room table going over these legal briefs, pretending not to notice the looks of disappointment and angry daggers shooting my way whenever Michael tells her something else involving business that is not hers. I don't know who Lindsay thinks she's fooling, but it certainly isn't me. I can't discuss this with her since Justin is paying me... or better yet Brian is, but she doesn't need to know that. What she and Michael need to understand is that just because Justin doesn't come around anymore, does not mean that we all wrote him out of our lives.

I don't know the full story but from the bits and pieces I garnered to make some sense of what I am understanding to be a farce of a break-up, Michael and Lindsay have a lot of nerve and a lot to answer for. I nearly fucking decked her yesterday when she suggested that Justin should be Gus' babysitter while she drew Rage. I mean what the hell?! I love Lindz- I really do- but she doesn't have even a tenth of the talent housed inside of her entire being that Justin has just within his pinky nail. I was more than happy to review the contract that I had written up between Justin and Michael, if for no other reason than to keep Lindsay from embarrassing herself. Investigating Michael's part in this....well that's a different story.

First let me issue a disclaimer: I don't hate Michael. Sure he is immature and can be extremely clingy and territorial of Brian- even though I can't imagine why. But outside of those qualities, I would like to think that he had inherited the caring spirit he tends to display, from his mother. The problem is that within the last twenty-four hours, my professional opinion of him is warring with everything he presents to the world. How exactly did Michael think that Justin wouldn't notice the missing money sooner rather than later, especially with everything going on between him and Brian? It boggles the mind that either Michael is really smart, or he's really, really stupid with an extraordinary mean streak. I'm leaning more towards the latter and that is what is worrying me. Because of this, I now even find myself worrying for Ben even if I don't know him very well. Michael is not only acting like a child but he's acting a lot like a scorned lover. This is the kind of shit divorce attorneys cream over- a jealous ex- husband or wife, who basically cleaned out their ex's bank account to keep the next lover from getting a penny of it. Only this shit is happening in reverse. Michael withheld many thousands of dollars, seemingly in punishment for Justin having a relationship with Brian in the first place. What the fuck? I mean, is Brian Kinney a bridge where the troll named Michael mandates payment before the billy goat named Justin can get to him? Or maybe Brian is a prime piece of waterfront real estate where the fees to build on him are so astronomical that no one except Justin would be willing to jump through all sorts of hoops to own him. Whatever it is, I can tell you one thing... this has the mark of not only Michael but Lindsay Peterson written all over it.

"Mel how could you? Michael is our friend."

"So is Justin," I answer her without looking up from my work.

"Michael was our friend first, Melanie. I don't think that you should have involved yourself."

I look up then because I can't believe that she is really trying to reprimand me for number one, doing my job, and number two, calling Michael on his bullshit. "Well since Justin is paying me and has been paying a retainer fee to _me_ since going into business with Michael, I can honestly say that I don't give a damn what you or Michael thinks. Not only that, but I really don't have to discuss this with you since it is against the law. If I were you, I would at least try to hear both sides of the story before I side with one over the other."

"Like you're doing?"

"Not really Lindz, since I actually know _both_ sides of the story."

"How? You wouldn't even talk to Michael. You just told him that he isn't allowed to continue his business."

Does she really think that I don't know what she's doing? I can sling guilt just as much as she can. Hell, I was born Jewish and no one does guilt quite like the females of my culture. "Nice try Lindz. But you are forgetting a few details. Number one, I drew up the contract between them so I know what it says. Number two, I did give Michael some free legal advice as his friend. And number three, this doesn't concern you. Or does it?"

"What is that supposed to mean Melanie? I was just lending a comforting ear to a friend in need."

I giggled. "Sure you were Lindsay, and I don't doubt that you thought you were. By chance, did Michael mention how much he owes Justin?" I'm seriously curious about this.

"Of course he did. Two hundred thousand dollars is outrageous for a mere comic book."

I outright laughed then. "You know, you should do some research before you pick a side Lindsay. Although I can't discuss the entire case with you and I won't, I will tell you that your ass is getting away fucking lucky that you aren't being included in the lawsuit. I know that you are the fucking puppet master pulling Michael's strings; I've watched you long enough to know the signs. But you see, you all miscalculated just how intelligent Justin Taylor is. There was a reason that he didn't go to Dartmouth..."

"Yeah, Brian," she sneered.

"Showing your true feelings much, Lindsay? Careful! Your WASP mask is going to slip and everyone will see how mean and vindictive you can actually be."

"Oh come on Melanie, what's with the accusations?"

"Just calling it as I see it Lindsay, but for the record, Justin didn't go to Dartmouth because he didn't need a business degree. Justin was and is fully capable of taking care of his own affairs just fine."

"You mean Brian is..."

I shook my head. She and Michael really do have one-track minds when it comes to Brian Kinney. Sadly, it extends to Justin, which is grossly unfair considering he once considered them both friends. "Let me explain something to you Lindz and I want you to really hear me. Justin graduated at the top of his class. Of course he was unable to attend his graduation thanks to a sociopath with a bat, but that's besides the point. Justin is one of the most intelligent people of all of us, including Brian know. Yes he is, and even though you and Michael discount Brian and Justin's relationship as strictly sex, I highly doubt that was the case. I sincerely doubt that he would have been able to score 1500 on his Scholastic Aptitude Test the first time he took it simply by blowing or riding Brian's cock as you and Michael seem to think. Justin once told me that Brian helped him study all the time, and from that score alone, I believe it. Brian doesn't half-ass his way through life, so it would stand to reason that he wouldn't be attracted to ANYONE who did. You know, for someone who claims to love and know Brian, you and Michael tend to forget why I fucking hate him sometimes. It's not only because of his lifestyle but the fact that the man is fucking smart. He's basically a man who was born with beauty and brains, which is something that most aspire to, including me. What I would have had to work for, seems to come so effortlessly to Brian. And it does for Justin Taylor as well. So all of you may like to think that Brian is pulling Justin's strings. The fact is that he isn't. Again, you should be happy that other than offering Michael sad and selfish advice, Justin is not suing you too. My advice to you is to be thankful for that, and stay the fuck out of Michael's orbit. You don't want to crash and burn with him."

With that last sentence I get up from the dining room table and collect my stuff. I need to get out of the house for awhile so I also pack my briefcase. It's not that I'm going to the office; it's that I know Lindsay. She is dying to learn the full terms of Justin and Michael's contract. She can fucking keep guessing because no matter where she searches within the house, she'll never find it since it isn't there, but that won't stop her from looking.

Lindsay is a lot like Michael only more intelligent and manipulative. Well, Michael and Lindsay are probably going to blow a fuse when they learn what Brian is up to next. The fact that Ted and I know before they do will be cause enough for them to throw tantrums. But to know that there are others involved, including the Taylors and Emmett, well that is going to cause their heads to explode. Is it terrible that I can't wait for that to happen?

As I listen to Lindsay issuing threats and orders from the front porch as I'm backing out of the driveway, I really can't feel anything but exuberance at the idea that I know something she doesn't know. Yep, being with Lindsay while listening to Michael screeching on the phone for over an hour has officially turned me into a ten-year old, which is alright since my partner and her friend have the mentalities of five-year-olds.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	10. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 9- Teenage Sensation: Brian by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

**_Brian's version of "Let's Make a Deal."_ **

 

**_Chapter 9- Teenage Sensation- GusGus_ **

Feel my heart slamming against my ribs/ The smell of your body and the touch of your lips/ You are beyond all imagination/ You are beyond all imagination

Gee, I love you so much/ I can look and I can touch/ I can touch/ My teenage sensation/ My teenage sensation/ Your skin must be from another world

My limbs are numbed with your pleasure dome/ For the first time, a revelation

Beyond all imagination/ Gee, I love you so much/ I can look and I can touch

And I think maybe, it's wrong/ How young is too young

My teenage sensation...

 

**_Songwriters_ **

**_Birgir Thorarinsson;Sigurdur Kjartansson;Birgir Sigurdsson_ **

  


**_Chapter 9- Teenage Sensation_ **

 

**_Brian POV_ **

 

Justin walks into the loft like he still owns the place. It's so different from his first night here that I almost smile. Back in a time that seems light years away, Justin was simply a young ingenue who I couldn't wait to introduce to the world of carnal delights. I should have known then that he was going to bring my well-ordered existence crashing down around my ears. If I believed in the Bible, I would have termed Justin as my very own apple. It was that fucking mythical piece of forbidden fruit that caused all the havoc according to the church scholars, and Justin Taylor is the reason for the emotional upheaval within my life. As I stand here watching his approach, I think there may be some truth to the theory. A tempting ass and a gorgeous face have been getting men into trouble since the beginning of time. What the fuck could have made me think I would or should have been immune?

At nineteen years old, Justin is far different from the young innocent that chased me around Liberty Avenue. Even now, Justin's eyes scream of a seductive knowledge that I know isn't necessarily reserved just for me anymore. He prowls around the loft, sure in the knowledge that no matter how fucked up our non-relationship or arrangement is, I still do and always will want him.

 

"Strip," he says as he stands in front of me. At first I wasn't sure that he had actually said it; thought it may have been a figment of my own overactive imagination. I mean I had only been thinking about having his body in my arms again since I left him earlier on the boardwalk. So when he says it again in that low-pitched voice which always slides across every cell within my body, I can't help but want to comply immediately. But I can't...yet.

"Are we really not going to talk?" I have to know, because even now, I'm thirsty for the easy banter between us that used to be.

"No we aren't, since we have nothing to talk about. This is just us getting our needs met."

"You mean _you_ , don't you?"

"Yes."

That one simple word held a wealth of feeling for me. Justin was never one to really ask for what he wanted or if he did, I would shoot him down, thereby making his wants and needs a non-issue...well at least for me. The fact that we are acting as little more than strangers at this moment is proof of that. "I'll make a deal with you."

"We've already made our deal Brian. That is unless you want to renege on it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are we waiting for? I'm here to get fucked, not conversate. You aren't ever interested in talking to your tricks."

"Is that what you consider yourself to me?" I can't believe that this defiant kid.. No, not a kid. Justin hasn't been a kid to me since the morning after I met him. I cannot believe that he and I have been reduced to this... non-communication we have going on. It makes me wonder if Michael and Lindsay were right when they said that all Justin and I had in common was a love of cock. But no, that's not true either, since I can remember the times not so long ago that we actually did have long and extensive conversations about everything... that is, everything except what we wanted and what was causing us to implode. "Answer me Justin. Is that what you consider yourself to me?"

"What else Brian? If there was anything else, you should have said so. I did ask once but well... that really doesn't matter now, does it? So are we officially going to become fuckbuddies or is this over before it even begins?"

 

Justin begins to take off his clothes and I am reminded when I did similar to what he is doing, the first night I met him. Then it was a means of distracting him from his teenage ramblings and whatever misgivings were running through his blond little head. But this is Justin's way of employing the same tactics for a different reason. He's not slick and I am still the master of diversionary tactics even if Justin- now completely naked- is doing an excellent job of distracting me.

 

"I- um- I want to change one of the terms," I stammer as he moves closer to me with that come hither look in his sapphire eyes.

"What is it?" He asks as he begins unbuttoning my shirt, placing kisses as he exposes the skin on my chest. How the fuck am I supposed to think with him doing that? His lips. His tongue. Oh fuck! His teeth. I have to...

"After we're f-finished, I-I want to ask you something." I can't concentrate with the way he's latched onto my nipple and is alternately tonguing and sucking it. Justin stops mid-tongue roll and looks up at me, cocking his head to the side trying to figure out what my angle is. I return the look as openly as I can so that he will know that I am serious. Before he can speak, I tell him, "I need to. Please Justin."

"Why not just ask me now and get it over with since you're so determined?"

"Because I can't not have you right now." I grab him roughly and all thoughts of talking fly out of my head as I press my lips to his.

 

There was no way this was going to be gentle and I don't think Justin minds that at all. He practically purred as I hastily divested myself of my own clothes, needing to feel his alabaster skin against mine. Moving him backwards, I kiss him roughly and repeatedly as he meets my lips with equal fervor. I couldn't get enough of him nor could I wait to have him again. The steps leading to the bed are just way too much to traverse in this moment so I settle him on the nearest flat surface, the dining room table. The ‘umph' that was torn from the back of his throat was music to my ears as I reach under the table to slide out the hidden draw with my emergency supplies in it. Preparing Justin as I slip on and lube up the condom, I almost cream on myself as I realize he's helping me by sticking one of his own fingers inside himself beside the two I'm stretching him with. My little boy can't wait either and fuck it all! I'm so gratified by that.

Laying him back on the table I hastily put his long legs on my shoulders and slide him back down the table towards my waiting cock. I feel as well as see the deep inhale and slow exhale as I push in and slide through the outer rim into the cavern of paradise that I know has been waiting for me. At first I take it slow because no matter how anxious I am to hit bottom, I don't want to hurt him. Fucking Justin is an event to be savored and I intend to do just that. As my shallow thrusts become deeper, I feel his legs tightening around my neck. I can't help but turn my head and bite his calf hard, but then lick the sudden stinging pain away. Justin's slight gasp turned into a full-on moan as I continued my assault within him while still adding little bites to his legs. I could feel one of his toes caressing my ear lobe and I'm unable to stop the giggling groan escaping me. It was something he did that first night and no matter how many times we have been in this particular position, it never fails to make me respond.

I begin to move inside Justin in earnest, feeling him close around me, trying to keep me within him as long as he can. The constant squeeze and release of his ass milking my cock causes me to move faster and harder until I'm hammering his prostate. I can tell he's enjoying it, not only from the grunts and groans coming from him but because he's covering his eyes. I swat his hands away as I usually do when he tries to prevent me from seeing too much. I don't want Justin hiding his pleasure from me; I don't want him hiding anything from me. Would that I had realized that months ago, then we wouldn't have been relegated to this fast and furious fuckfest.

Justin is bending himself even more in half than he was already, making me go deeper and harder within him. I hear the breath ‘whoosh' out of him as I angle my dick to nail his prostate. Over and over, I hear him moan my name like a mantra, a curse, and a prayer and it's driving me crazy with need and want of him. Nothing and no one has ever felt like Justin...and nothing and no one ever will.

I feel the first waves of the climatic contractions flowing in my gut; the answering call rippling throughout his body. I couldn't help but speed up even as my hand reached out to grasp his. I have never done that with anyone else, only Justin. This was my way of always knowing that he was with me, that he was focused solely on me, that I was the one with him. He laced his strong fingers into mine, holding onto me as he shut his eyes absorbing all of the sensations buffeting him at once. I could feel him cresting, the quickening within him coming in faster and flowing to me. As I jackhammered into him for the last time, I finally felt his own tribute between us. His spent cock continued to twitch and relieve itself even as he pulled me closer against him, using his legs to hold me close. Our lips met in a kiss meant to soothe and calm, but in reality enflamed us again. I knew that although we were both willing there was just no way we were going to make it to round two this soon. So I took advantage of the situation and asked the one question that has been burning deep within my gut for months.

 

"How did we get here Justin?"

 

At first I didn't think he was going to answer me. He just stared for a minute and then closed his eyes again. When he opened them again, I could see the tears he was doing his damndest to hold back. I realized that I taught him that; taught him to conceal his emotions even when there was no need to. He took his legs from my shoulders, letting them fall open and off to the side before shifting beneath me. I withdrew my condom-covered member from his body but didn't move away from him. Somehow I knew, even with him being on top of the table, that if I didn't get this answer now I probably never would.

 

Justin inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before answering. "The answer to that question is simple Brian. We simply stopped talking and then I stopped trying. There wasn't a set formula or right nor wrong answer to how we fell apart. Just that."

I rolled his soft-spoken words around in my head for awhile before I spoke again. "There were a lot of things I should have told you."

"There wasn't a need to Brian. Or at least not where you were concerned."

"Okay I'll give you that." And I will even if it hurts like hell to admit it now. "But Justin why did you stop trying? You were never the type to give up on me, on us."

Again the space of ten heartbeats before he answers. "For awhile I thought that was what you wanted. I mean that's basically what I kept hearing from Michael and Lindsay. For a person- _the shell of a person_ \- who I was at the time, it was a lot to take in. I kept feeling like Michael was right in that you had only taken me in because of the bashing." I started to speak but he held up his hand for me to let him finish. So I do. "I know now that he wasn't correct but I had already been having some major issues of my own. I was so fucking angry at everything and everyone, especially myself. And then there was you too. And sad. I felt like I wasn't good enough anymore. I wasn't little Mr. Perfect Prep-school boy who had managed to attract Big Bad Brian. So whatever was said or done; whatever was unsaid or undone during that time, I took to heart."

 

I thought about all of Justin's actions post-bashing and could honestly see where I had missed some opportunities to readjust his opinion of himself and me. That kind of negligence allowed for Michael and Lindsay to reinforce his opinions of himself as well as allow a ratty trenchcoat wearing, fiddle-playing bastard to worm his way into Justin's already bruised psyche. As for my own actions...well...those are a little more difficult to explain. I just wanted us to go back to the way we were before everything went to shit, before Chris Hobbs' bat took away what was supposed to be a perfect night and a new beginning for us. I wanted to pretend that we were the same Brian and Justin- two people who could speak volumes inside of the silence and still get each other.

 

"Why didn't you ever talk to me about it?"

He snickered. "Fuck Brian, I can't even believe that you just asked me that. You weren't exactly the poster boy for serious conversations a few months ago. King of avoidance? Absolutely. King of Diversionary Tactics? Definitely. But never a connoisseur of conversation unless it was some other topic that didn't include us as ‘Brian and Justin-couple.' How was I supposed to broach the subject?"

 

And you know what? I don't have an answer for him because he's right. I wasn't willing to open myself up to his close scrutiny. Unlike Michael, Justin wouldn't have talked the subject to death but he would have wanted some answers to some very difficult questions. Even now, I'm not sure what to say to him or how to answer his last question. Justin must have figured that out as well, since he's squirming for me to let him up. I do, and all of a sudden, I feel the loss of his body heat even more keenly than I did before. Sadly, it has nothing to do with the fact that I am standing here naked while watching him redress himself preparing to leave again but that we have now been reduced to stolen moments and perfunctory pleasure instead of the ease we once had.

He had almost made it when we hear banging on the loft door and the screech of my ‘best friend' demanding entry. At first Justin looks startled, like a deer caught in headlights and I realize immediately what the problem is. Per our agreement, no one is to know of this arrangement. What the fuck are we going to do? If Michael knows, the world knows and based on the level of banging and screeching, there is no way he is going to go away quietly.

Guess I'll have to open up the fucking door.     

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	11. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 10: For The Love of Money: Justin (and others) by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

**_We get a glimpse of what Michael is really up to with Justin's money. Meanwhile, Justin is making some strategic moves of his own..._ **

 

**_CHAPTER 10-_**   ** _For the Love of Money by the O'Jays_**

**_Money money money money, money (x6)_ **

**_Some people got to have it/ Some people really need it/ Listen to me y'all, do things, do things, do bad things with it/ You wanna do things, do things, do things, good things with it_ **

**_For the love of money/ People will steal from their mother/ For the love of money/_ ** **_People will rob their own brother/ For the love of money/ People can't even walk the street/ Because they never know who in the world they're gonna beat/ For that lean, mean, mean green/ Almighty dollar, money_ **

**_For the love of money/ People will lie, Lord, they will cheat/ For the love of money/_ ** **_People don't care who they hurt or beat/ For the love of money/ A woman will sell her precious body/ For a small piece of paper it carries a lot of weight/ Call it lean, mean, mean green/ Almighty dollar_ **

**_I know money is the root of all evil/ Do funny things to some people/ Give me a nickel, brother can you spare a dime/ Money can drive some people out of their minds/ Got to have it, I really need it/ How many things have I heard you say/_ ** **_Some people really need it/ How many things have I heard you say/_ ** **_Lay down, lay down, a woman will lay down/ For the love of money_ **

**_All for the love of money/ Don't let, don't let, don't let money rule you/_ ** **_For the love of money/ Money can change people sometimes/_ ** **_Don't let, don't let, don't let money fool you/ Money can fool people sometimes_ **

**_People! Don't let money, don't let money change you, it will keep on changing, changing up your mind_ **

**Written by Kenneth Gamble, Leon Huff, Anthony Jackson • Copyright © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, T.R.O. Inc.    

 

**_Chapter 10- For the Love of Money_ **

**_Debbie POV_ **

I arrived home from work about an hour ago. While Vic and his new boyfriend Rodney are watching the television game show that I really don't want to see, I decided to fix myself a cup of tea and rest my tired feet. Resting my exhausted mind is simply not an option in lieu of all that I found out this afternoon about my son.

I'm sitting here trying to figure out how I raised... how Michael had become such an arrogant, entitled, spoiled and selfish little shit to have stolen two-hundred thousand dollars from the one person out of the group that needed it the most? If it had been Brian, honestly, I probably wouldn't have felt so bad. Sure it still would have been wrong but with the bonuses Brian receives from each account and his partnership with that fancy-schmancy advertising agency Vanguard, I'm sure that he could make it back while fucking in the backroom, high out of his mind or asleep after a night of the same. But to do that to Justin, and from what Emmett said, it's been happening over a period time rather than just the last five months...well that was just something else.

"What's up Sis?" Vic asks me. I didn't even see him get up from the couch before he took the seat across from me.

"Nothing Vic. Just tired I guess."

He nods his head. "I can believe that except that there is that little crinkle in the middle of your forehead that tells me you are thinking much too hard for it to be just a simple case of post-work exhaustion. Don't take this the wrong way but you're a waitress, so whatever you're thinking so hard about at work can't be that bad."

I do my best to erase that particular look from my face while staring at my near-empty tea cup. Vic's gentle smile tells me that I haven't done a very good job of it. I get a good look at my brother- a man who I sometimes consider my only friend. His blooming relationship with Rodney has put the sparkle back in his blue eyes; the harsh lines of old age and harder medication are seeming less than they were before. Instead they are being replaced by laugh and smile lines proving that Rodney has been providing Vic with the kind of TLC only significant others are capable of giving. I've noticed a few in my own face after an evening with Carl. I don't want to worry Vic with the latest episode of ‘Lifestyles of the Young and Ridiculous.'

"I'm okay sweetheart. It's just been a long day. Are you and Rodney finished watching ‘Jeopardy?' How did you both do tonight?"

"He beat me by one question," Vic laughed. My oh my, how I have always loved that sound coming from my brother. But then he grew serious again. "Come on Deb. I know that something is bothering you. I didn't just meet you yesterday, you know."

"No I suppose you didn't although sometimes it feels like it. I sure wish we could rewind back to the carefree times in our lives- the days of Jefferson Airplane and Grace Slick, the days of the Hustle and Studio 54."

"It's nice to take trips down memory lane Deb, but something tells me it's something a little more recent that's bothering you. So spill already and we'll see what to make of it okay?"

He looked at me, his eyes pleading to help me through what has me so troubled. I could never resist that look from Victor Grassi and he knew it. It's still amazing to me how well he and I have gotten on all these years after being tossed out by Mom- me for being pregnant with Michael; Vic for being gay. We've made it thus far just fine through the tears, heartaches and pains, both growing and medical. Vic and I always remained close and honest so there's no reason to keep this from him either.

"Michael is in deep shit Vic."

"Again?" I frowned at him when he said that. "Don't give me that Mom look Deb. You and I both know that Michael gets into situations that are bigger than himself all the time. So which one of the guys did he piss off this time?"

I should have known that Vic would at least draw part of the right conclusion based on what little info I had given. It's more than I can say for myself and my shameful behavior earlier today standing inside Michael's shop. Inhaling deeply, I exhaled before I breathed the name. "Justin."

"Justin? I thought things were going well between Michael and Justin...or as well as could be now that Sunshine hasn't been around much lately. As far as I know, the ‘Rage' business is booming which should have kept them both happy. So what is the problem?"

"Money."

"Money?"

"Two-hundred thousand dollars of it to be exact," I say, shock and disbelief still evident in my  voice. Just saying it aloud makes me hot and cold at the same time.

"You've gotta be shitting me? I think Emmett and I are in the wrong business. Comics seem to be more lucrative than cooking."

"That's the thing. I found out today that there is so much more to Rage than most of us knew. Michael and Justin of course but Brian, Ted and Mel also knew how much the business had grown. Well anyway, it seems that Michael in some fit of pique- I don't know- has been withholding Justin's share of the enormous profits made before and after the break-up. Now Justin is suing him and he could take the store away from Michael. He already had Melanie obtain a cease and desist order which prevents Michael from selling anything Rage-related both physically and online. I have a feeling that Sunshine is not making idle threats against Michael. If he doesn't return or come up with the money in a week, I really believe that Justin will take everything away from Michael."

"I don't blame Justin and you shouldn't either." I started to protest but Vic held up his hand to stay the argument. "Before you fly off the deep end Deb, let me explain something to you: I know you. Anything that has ever threatened Michael; past, present, or future, is going to meet with an angry, opinionated, outspoken Deborah Jane Grassi- forget the Novotny darling because you and I both know it doesn't count. So I know that as soon as you received this news before finding out the rest of the facts, you had _your_ say at Brian and Justin's expense. Am I right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I always hated when he was right and the smug looks he often threw my way because of it. I know he needed the words so I said, "Yes Vic you're right but.."

"Uh-huh Deb. Don't try to justify it because then that makes you sound just like Michael. I love my nephew- truly I do- but he is just...  Deb I swear his inner-five year old has been appearing more and more ever since Brian met Justin. Now I'm just as guilty, although maybe not to the degree that you are, for ignoring Michael's tantrums. We just considered them a part of his charm.  But now it isn't so charming, instead it has now become criminal."

"What are you saying Vic? Do you think Sunshine will really file charges against Michael?"

"Take the fact that it's Michael out of the equation and answer this honestly Deb... wouldn't you?"

He got up from the table and headed back over to the couch. I watched as Vic rubbed a gentle hand over Rodney's bent head. He had fallen asleep while Vic and I had our talk. The action of Vic covering the slumbering man gave me a bit of a memory from months ago, so much so that seeing it I had to catch my breath. I remembered going over to the loft one day not too long after Justin had finally regained some of his memory back. The entire ordeal had been exhausting for both Brian and Justin. I didn't want Brian worrying about feeding Justin, who although would leave the loft to go for the occasional walk, it wasn't often that he did during that time. So I had whipped up a batch of Chicken Parmigiana which Justin had always said he loved. I just wanted them to know that although Michael was mired in his own self pity because Brian didn't have time for him upon my son's return to Pittsburgh, I had not forgotten what they were going through. So I took them some food, intent on seeing how Justin was faring and how Brian was holding up under the weight of work and Sunshine.

When I arrived at the door, before I even had a chance to knock, Brian was standing there with a single finger pressed against his lips. He nodded his head briefly indicating the area where his sofa was. In the alcove of the window seat in front of the huge bay window that I always admired, lay Justin. He was curled into himself like a ball and from my vantage point I could see that he was cradling his right hand. As I busied myself in the kitchen, gathering other supplies so that my boys could eat, I saw Brian cross the expanse of space, lifting the throw blanket he always kept on the sofa along the way. Maybe it was the way Brian ruffled Justin's hair as he lay there sleeping, or maybe it was the way Brian had put a pillow under Justin's affected hand before covering him with the blanket. I don't know, but whatever it was, was the single most important glimpse I had ever received into the quandary that made up Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor as a couple no matter how unconventional they were. I saw Brian wearing his heart on his sleeve for the first time in many many years. It made me both happy and sad that day. Happy because Sunshine, that little persistent kid, had reached a place that none of us were sure existed within Brian; sad because Sunshine would never know it.

That memory of Brian and Justin when they didn't know they were being observed makes this situation with Michael all the more difficult for me to understand. How could he not want to see Brian happy? Wasn't he happy with Ben; why shouldn't Brian have the same? The answer when it hit me, made me angrier than I think I have ever been at Michael even when he basically called me a desperate whore for wanting to spend some time with Carl. That hurt but I forgave him. This is a situation that I'm not so sure I can forgive him for... and it's hurting worse.

 

**_Justin POV_ **

Brian and I decided that I would hide out in the bathroom. He said that he would get rid of Michael so that I could go, now that we were finished for the evening. I wasn't so sure how to take that comment but I know that my choice had brought it on. I could live with that. Thankfully I had put my phone on vibrate as I was coming up the stairs earlier. Like it or not, my time with Brian is still moments that I consider precious and I didn't want any undue interruptions. By that I mean Ethan's constant calls.

As desperate as I was for Brian's attention, I cannot ever remember being that clingy. Ethan reminds me of how Michael is so territorial of Brian's time. It's unsettling, it's unnerving, and a definite PAIN in my ass. My separate conversation with Daphne after we parted ways with Phoebe is suddenly making more and more sense. I should never have moved in with Ethan, especially when I had just recently been living with Brian. At the time I didn't see any other viable options. Emmett is looking for a house with Ted and Daph has four other roommates. It's one thing for me to stay there occasionally if I need a mental break, but to live there full-time... ummm NO!

As I'm checking my text messages, most which are from Ethan, Daph and Emmett, I hear Michael being his normally whiny, pissant self.

_"Brian come on already. That's it! You're going out with me tonight,"_ Michael demands and I can just see his stance of folded arms and pouted lips. God, Gus has more maturity and he's only a few months shy of being two.

_"I already told you Mikey. I'm not going out. I have a major account I'm working on and I need to work."_

He was working alright, I think to myself while going through the other messages.

_"Look, if this is about earlier, I already said that I forgive you for not sticking by me in this Justin mess,"_ Michael tells Brian.

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes, even though neither of them could see me.

_"There is nothing to forgive Michael. It's between you and Justin. What I find amazing though is that whereas Justin hasn't called me to talk about this, you have been calling me nonstop to beg, plead, cry, and yell about a situation of your own making. Fix it yourself the way Justin is doing and leave me alone."_

_"Why are you being like this Brian? I said I that I forgave you. Now can we please forget about Boy Wonder and go out? I need my best friend."_

Again I can see Michael's scrunched up face and now I'm sure there are tears in his eyes designed to make Brian soften his stance. I can't help but be proud of Brian for not giving into Michael for once. I would like to think that the argument last night and the almost-civil post-sex talk we had a few moments before Michael came banging on the door, may have had some sort of impact.

_"And I need peace and quiet. Go round up the Professor; drag Emmett and Ted out of their lovenest to go with you Mikey. I'm not in the mood."_

_"Fine,"_ Michael yelled. _"See if I'll be available for you the next time you need a favor from me."_

_"That's okay Michael since I don't foresee that happening in the future. I'm amazingly busy at work which hasn't left me much room for outside entertainment so..."_

_"Oh I see. Are you finally replacing that blond boy ass who used to live here with a mature man?"_

_"Michael...Justin was far more mature than any of us, including you."_

_"Yeah right."_

_"Yes I am, which is why when he needed to go he didn't need to ask my permission or have me hold his hand. He made decisions for himself- the right kind of decisions, I might add- and he's learning to live with them. Perhaps it's time for you to do the same."_

_"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Take it however you want to Michael. In the meantime, I need to get to sleep. Bye-bye."_

I hear the loft door slam but I don't come out of the bathroom. I figured that Brian would need a bit of time to himself to absorb his responses to Michael. I don't think I have ever heard Brian brush Michael off so harshly before but I can't deny the perverse pleasure I take in it. It kinda makes me hot. My phone vibrates again taking me out of my reverie.

_**Emmett: Hey Baby. I hope all is well. Listen Daphne told me that you are considering getting your own place.** _

I text him back. _**Yeah, I think I need some space from Ethan.**_

_**Emmett: What? Trouble in Paradise?** _

_**Me: Not so much as me feeling that I need to be in my own space. Ethan is okay; we're still together but I'm at a point where I just need a bit of stability for myself.** _

_**Emmett: Oh okay... Well if you're interested, I think my new client mentioned something about one of those tiny houses on his vast estate. I think most of them have no more than five-hundred square footage but the decor is often more elegant than what you see in larger homes.** _

_**Me: It sounds like something I would really be interested in. Can you send me his contact info?** _

_**Emmett: I'll do you one better Sweetie. I have to go out there for another meeting tomorrow. You can meet Georgie for yourself and while I'm working, maybe he'll let you tour the grounds. You can also ask the questions based on what you see.** _

_**Me: Sounds good Em. What time should I meet you there? I have the evening shift tomorrow so I have to be to work by five.** _

_**Emmett: Perfect. My meeting with him is at one-thirty so that should give you plenty of time to get back and make your money honey. I'll text you the address.** _

I laughed at the last line. It was classic Emmett and instantly made me feel better about my plan to move out. Hopefully Ethan will get the prize that the Heifetz Competition is offering so he won't feel so down about things. Don't get me wrong...although I don't love Ethan and never will be in love with him, I don't wish him any ill will. We just aren't as compatible as I originally thought, but then I'd only had one major experience to compare my time to Ethan to. When Ethan and I are officially over, I'll figure out what to do then but in the meantime, it's just better that I have my own space.

_**Me: Okay I'll see you tomorrow Em.** _

_**Emmett: Toodles Sweet thang!** _

"Sunshine are you going to stay in there all night? I thought the purpose of getting rid of Mikey was so that you could leave," Brian calls through the door.

I pick up my belongings, trying desperately not to let his last sentence affect me. Once again, this is what I wanted and asked for. Sex, without strings or sentiment, is exactly what I need right now. I guess that I am still a little raw from the questions he asked me but he doesn't need to know that. It wouldn't do either of us any good except to maybe boost his ego and make me feel insignificant within my own life again. Fuck that! I have other things to feel messed up about; my new situation with Brian shouldn't be one of them.

"Are you sure he's gone? I wouldn't be surprised to find him downstairs sitting on the stoop pouting and hoping that you'll change your mind."

"Ha..ha..." Brian laughed sardonically. "No Justin, he's gone. I saw him walking in the direction of Woody's. I guess he walked here so that he wouldn't lose his parking spot down by the bar."

I shrug because really, what was I going to say at this point about Michael's logic? Woody's was close but not _that_ close. It was eight city blocks away and enough to end up soaked by the rain which is now beginning to tap against the window pane. "Well I guess this is it until next time. Take care of yourself Brian."

"I will. I'll call you."

We stand there saying things again that should come out of our mouths instead of living inside our heads. No matter how much either of us want me to stay, it wasn't the agreement and this is the one time I need a set of rules to keep me from getting hurt again. It sucks that this is what we have become, but until I regain my equilibrium, this is all we can ever be. I turn and leave using the staircase before I make a decision that would be detrimental to me right now...or before Brian does.

 

**_Michael's POV_ **

I can't believe Brian. Fuck, that little shit still has him fucked in the head. I need to get him to talk Justin into drop this fucking lawsuit thing. I know he told me he was staying out of it and I have to applaud the little fucker for not putting Brian in the middle of this because Brian belongs on my side NOT Justin's. I really have to talk to Lindsay about all of this and especially where I'm going to recoup Justin's money from. I just paid the last installment of twenty-five thousand to Taryn since she just entered her last trimester. Brian and I are going to be parents.

Now I know what you're thinking... yes, I- well Lindz- stole Brian's sperm from the loft and also had Taryn inseminated with my sperm as well. But although Taryn is the oven the babies are baking in, Lindsay donated the eggs. We agreed that I would pay cash for the procedure so that the medical bills would come to the shop instead of to Mel at home. It's why she couldn't carry the babies herself. Mel would have had a fit plus if I'm being honest, after the the way the two of them treat Brian over Gus, I want Lindsay to be involved as little as possible. But I won't tell her that for obvious reasons. She would get all pissy and blow my secret out of spite. I know because I would do the same thing to her if it was my uterus that coughed up the egg.

So in the meantime, as allies, she and I have been extra careful that no one finds out until after the babies are born, especially Brian and Ben. Lindsay and I figured that now that Justin is out of the picture, it would be a good time for Brian to gear his thoughts more toward building our relationship and keeping our children close since they will all be related now. I really can't wait to see the look on Brian's face when we present him with the new children alongside Gus. The only one I really worry about is Mel, but after Brian gets Justin to drop the suit, or better yet after Justin decides that it's not worth the trouble after having to face Ma and the gang, I'm sure that Mel will be easier to handle. If she isn't...well then I'm sure that Lindsay has some ideas of how to get rid of her.

I walk into Woody's, a little wet but nothing like I would have been if I was five minutes later.

"Where have you been Michael?" Ben asks as he puts his arms around my shoulder and hands me a brandy.

"Just walking around Ben. I thought you were working."

"I finished up with my student earlier. She's trying to get all of her assignments done in advance since she'll have to take some time off after the next six weeks. That should put her departure around right after mid-terms."

"Really? Why? The semester just started. Isn't it a little early for her to be cutting out of classes already?"

"It is but it can't be helped. She's pregnant so when nature calls, she has to answer."

I laughed. "Yeah I remembered that from when Lindsay was pregnant. I think she must have gone into false labor every day for a solid two weeks before Gus was born. By the time Gus actually made an appearance, Brian had decided that until they produced the baby, he wasn't going to the hospital again."

"Isn't that the night he met Justin?" Ben asks me.

I want to tell him that it was the worst night of Brian's life to date but I don't so I just answer. "Yes. Who knew that Gus would be almost two years old so soon. It's definitely weird."

Ben had turned and answered a question that one of his friends had asked him. As for me, I let myself get carried away in the prospect of babies and Brian. Don't get me wrong: I care for Ben. I care for him a great deal, but I will never be in love with him. That position had been filled many years ago in a hallway full of bullies ready to kick my little nerdy ass. But my hero, my savior, my best friend Brian was there to protect me and in turn I gave him my heart. So just as Ben is a blip on my radar, Justin is Brian's former blip on his. As soon as the babies are born though, it should be smooth sailing for both of us. I can't wait! So fuck Justin and his threats of a lawsuit. The money has already been well and truly spent, securing mine and Brian's future together. That piece of blond boy trash will just have to deal with it.

 

End Notes:

P.S. We all know what part of a woman's anatomy releases the egg. Sadly Michael missed that lesson in 7th grade Biology...just saying...LOL

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	12. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 11: Thieves in the Temple: Justin (and others) by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

**_Justin's peace of mind is threatened and Lindsay... well the WASP really needs her stinger aimed at her own ass!_ **

  


  



**_Chapter 11: Thieves in the Temple- Justin (and others)_ **

**_Lyrics_ **

**_Love come quick/ Love come in a hurry/ There are thieves in the temple tonight/_ ** **_They don't care where they kick/ Just as long as they hurt you/ There are thieves in the temple tonight_ **

**_Love if you're there come save me/ From all this cold despair/ I can hang when you're around/ But I'll surely die/ If you're not there/ Love come quick/ Love come in a hurry_ **

**_There are thieves in the temple tonight/ I feel like I'm looking for my soul/ Like a poor man looking for gold/ There are thieves in the temple tonight/ Voices from the sky say rely on your best friend to pull you through/ But even if I wanted to I couldn't really truly 'cause my only friend is you/ Come on There are thieves in the temple tonight_ **

**_Kicking me in my heart, tearing me all apart/ 'Cause me and you could have been a work of art/ Thieves in the temple/ Baby don't you know I'm holding on/ The best that I can/ Love please help me be/ The better man/ Better than the thieves in the temple_ **

**_In the temple tonight/ Oh, thieves in the temple (Tonight) tonight/ Hurt me/ Love come quick/ Love come in a hurry/ There are thieves in the temple tonight/ You said you loved me!/ You said I was your friend!/ You were supposed to take care of me! (Love come quick) {Thieves in the Temple}/ You lie! Love come (Lie!) in a hurry (Lie!)_ **

**_Thieves in the temple tonight_ **

**_Written by Prince Rogers Nelson_ **

  *  Copyright © Universal Music Publishing Group



  


**_Two Weeks Later_ **

**_Justin:_ **

Things are finally starting to go my way. I officially filed the papers against Michael despite the pleadings of Debbie not to take Michael's store from him. Part of me feels bad because I have to ruin her son's life but the larger portion of me doesn't give a fuck. Michael has been cheating me from the beginning- treating me and my talent as his due. He betrayed my trust, not only regarding Brian, but because of my business. Unlike Michael, Rage and all its contents is not just a hobby. My name is on it; my blood, sweat and tears went into it. Despite the mediocre dialogue, my artwork is what got the comic to the substantial proportion it has grown to be and lauded alongside long-time establishments such as Marvel and DC Comics. Even knowing what it costs me to draw for Rage- even if I love drawing for it- how dare he discount what I do for the business and withhold my financial reward? Well he is about to learn a very harsh lesson about fairness and paying what you owe. I can't be sorry for that at all.

The other great thing is that I met with Emmett's client, George Schickle. That's right ladies and gentlemen...the Pickle King of America and beyond is Em's client. I can't help but love that man and his partner for so many reasons- least of which I now have three new commissions, a rebranding contract which Brian agreed to help me with for a fee of course, and a new tiny house which is being paid for in exchange for one of said commissions. The best part is that the house is on wheels, so hooking it onto my jeep, I can move it anywhere I choose to live. It needs some work to make it my own, but for now, it will do. I've been moving my stuff little by little into the place. Emmett has been a real gem throughout all of this and Mel negotiated my contract. Mr. Schickle is also on the board for PIFA so he was able to fix it so that I forego four of my classes this semester, considering the two murals and one life studies painting as full credit. Since I was taking six classes, which is a full load, and two of the classes are done online, this freed me up so that I don't have to step foot on campus except to occasionally meet with my counselor once every three weeks. Because of the artwork for Rage and my artwork at the GLC back when I first met Brian, George and his partner Malcolm are avid fans of my work. The catch is that one of the murals I have to paint is in Los Angeles at his estate there. His former wife, Virginia Hammond recently went to meet her maker- or as George put it Virginia went to hell to become its first lady- and she had what George called ‘atrocious taste' in artwork, including a mural of her. George and Malcolm want to be able to spend the colder months there since Pittsburgh has rather harsh winters. I leave in a couple of weeks to begin working on it so that by October, they are ready to settle in until May next year.

My only real problem is and will always be Ethan...or at least it is if I don't do something about him quickly. He's become even more clingy than usual which is saying a whole lot. Sure, I haven't been the perfect boyfriend but we are both busy. The problem is that when I'm busy he's not and he simply expects me to change my plans to spend time with him. Hmm, not going to happen but it doesn't stop him from whining whenever I refuse to do so. Because I already have enough problems, I haven't told Ethan any of what has been happening. My fourth project makes it even more difficult to do so. Brian called me two days after my meeting with George. Of course we fucked but afterwards he had a very interesting proposition for me. The GLC is paying him eighty-thousand dollars to build a campaign for their annual Carnivale. Brian offered me ten-thousand to work with him on it and I told him that I would. Of course this is a business agreement but Ethan will see it as a way for Brian to get back with me no matter what I tell him. Honestly I could say the same things about his continued association with his ‘good friend' LeRoy but I don't. Perhaps it's because I really can't see a reason to be jealous. Yes, Brian and I are fucking, but this is strictly about business. We never have and never will mix the two. I can't say the same about Ethan and LeRoy especially when Daphne told me that she saw the two of them looking cozy in the student Cafe when she went there looking for me one day last week. So despite of Ethan's objections and whiny pleadings, I'm doing what's best for me and that includes working with a man whom I just happen to like in bed as well as out of it. Ethan will just have to deal with it...or not.

 

**_Lindsay_ **

"Who the fuck is Taryn?" Melanie is standing here in the kitchen as I finish up the call. "And what the hell was all the fucking whispering about?"

I looked at Melanie, trying my best to think of a way to answer her without either raising her suspicions or outing the truth.

"Just a young pregnant girl I met at the GLC. She's a little more than six months pregnant, a college student and pregnant with twins." There. As close to the truth as one could get even though the last part was a lie.

Taryn Charles is the young woman who was carrying my babies. Although Michael believes that one of them is his, he is dead wrong. Yeah he jerked off in a cup but I absolutely refused to have any of my eggs mingle with that whiny pain in the ass to create a child. So I did what any self-respecting woman in my position would do to achieve what she wanted. While at the fertility clinic, I swapped Michael's in exchange for a second one of Brian's the minute the nurse turned her back.

You see, I always said that if I was going to have children they would be Brian's or no one's and I meant every fucking word. It was rather easy to obtain that additional sample. I found out that Michael, Ted and Brian had spent the night in jail when a frantic Ted had called Mel to see if she could get them out. Unfortunately- or fortunately in my case- Mel told him that she wouldn't be able to do anything for them at that time in the morning. After they were released and told by Carl, Debbie's boyfriend, that there wouldn't be any charges, I waited until I thought was a good time to go see Brian to find out what exactly happened. I let myself into the loft which had the distinct smells of sex and coffee in the air. I knew that Justin was at the Diner by then so I had no worry of getting caught.

When I looked into the bedroom, I saw Brian sprawled out on the bed, the sheet and duvet spread artfully around him. I would have loved to stay there and watch him sleep all day but I was on a mission. I looked into the garbage pail he always kept between the bed and the bathroom. There were two filled condoms within it, so removing the ziploc from my purse, I placed them inside. Just as I was about to leave, Brian opened his eyes and asked what the fuck I was doing there. He didn't recall hearing the buzzer. I told him that I had just used my key to let myself in since I knocked and he didn't answer. A lie, of course, but he had no way to prove otherwise. I told him that Justin must have made coffee before he left and if he wanted some I would get it for him. He nodded his head and I headed back down the steps to prepare a cup for him.

"I don't believe it," he grumbled.

"What?" I couldn't help but ask as I fixed his coffee just the way he liked it- with a ton of sugar. As I stirred, I couldn't help but be a little jealous of Justin that he got to see Brian that way everyday.

Brian had sat up then. He was stark naked in all his Adonis glory. I felt the little drops of drool surface in the corners of my mouth at the sight. The gorgeous cock that I remembered so well from the one time we fucked was bobbing in the air before him as if hailing a cab. As I started to make some quip channeling my inner-Mae West, I noticed Brian looking down into the garbage can.

"The twat finally remembered to empty the garbage. I'll have to reward him later for actually paying attention to me when I asked him to this time."

I wanted to tell him so badly that Justin hadn't done what he asked but then I thought about the fact that I actually did empty the garbage- right into the ziploc carefully nestled within a side pocket of my purse. So I kept quiet. If things went as planned, Justin was about to become a distant memory soon so I could live with the reward Brian was talking about giving Justin even if it did anger me that the little blond would have Brian's dick in him before the night was through. We had our coffee and chatted awhile about the events of the night before leading up to Brian's short-lived stint in a holding cell. The conversation was amiable but then I noticed the time and realized that if I was going to make it to my appointment on time to have my eggs fertilized, I would have to leave right then. We said our goodbyes then I rushed to the clinic with the stolen sperm. I didn't want any delays and I certainly didn't want Michael's sperm used. That would have been the ultimate tragedy for me. Four days later, Taryn was inseminated with the fertilized eggs and the rest is history. We were lucky that the eggs took the first time otherwise Michael would have been coughing up more money for the procedure to do it all again. I certainly couldn't ask Mel for it to make this goal for me a reality. I had them throw the rest of the samples out when Taryn reached her second trimester so that Michael wouldn't get any ideas when he discovers that the kids are not his. Let him find his own egg donor if he wants to become a father. So long story short, instead of two babies, Brian and I are going to have three children, including Gus. I'm so excited to see his face when I tell him.

Taryn has been a godsend throughout the entire process, keeping Michael and I updated on her progress at every turn. It was fortunate that we found her at all. I didn't lie when I told her that I had met Taryn at the GLC. Her parents were withholding her tuition money until she decided that she was no longer a lesbian. That was when the plan to get Brian's sperm and have Taryn carry the babies began to form and take shape within my mind. Michael had been looking for a way into getting Brian to commit to him. I knew that he was holding onto Justin's money for the work on Rage. It was something we talked about a lot before he decided to do it. Of course our plan to have Justin babysit while I draw for the comic has fallen through, but I still get to have Brian's children at the end of it. I told him once before that I wanted other children with him and he told me ‘no fucking way.' Well regardless of his protests, in a few weeks I will have what I want. I don't mind waiting, as long as I get what I've wanted all along in the end. The only problem I have right now is standing before me now, bitching as usual.

"Lindsay, I find it amazing that you have so much time to tend to other people and their problems while in the meantime Gus is being neglected," she tells me.

"What do you mean Mel? He's clean and fed. If anyone is neglecting Gus, it's you with your long hours and this business with Justin's case. Why doesn't he drop it already?"

"First, let's get this straight. I work these long hours because a certain woman decided that instead of resuming her tenure as an Art History professor, said woman wanted to stay home with the baby for the first few years. However, instead of spending all her time with her child, she is running around town plotting and scheming with the Dunce who my client Justin is suing. Secondly, what Justin decides to do in regards to his case is none of your fucking business. Once again you're involving yourself in matters that do not concern you. You keep this up Lindsay and I'm telling you right now, you're going to have more than a little bit of problems."

"Are you threatening me Melanie? What are you going to do?"

"I have no need to threaten, Lindsay. I'm Gus' parent, as is Brian. Plus the mortgage is in my name. Do I really need to say any more?"

She looks at me with a small smirk knowing that she has me right where she wants me. My credit wasn't good enough to get my name added to the mortgage. And even though Mel paid all of my charge cards off, I still have no income of my own to speak of. It's times like this I regret having Gus. If I wasn't trying to trap Brian into giving me money and making Mel give into me, this wouldn't be a factor. I had the best of both worlds- a personal piggy bank and a woman on the side as I would if I was able to have a hetero relationship- if only Brian and Melanie had stuck to my plan. Ted was the one who told them what I was doing, and as a result Mel made me sign an agreement with Brian that I wouldn't ask him for any more money outside of the child support he sends faithfully. This is why I needed to be able to draw Rage. Michael wasn't going to be able to pull the bullshit on me that I suggested he put Justin through. Admittedly, if he tried, I would have been doing the same thing Justin is doing now.

She's standing there tapping her foot at me with her arms folded across her chest waiting for my answer. "Yeah Mel, I get it. You have all the power and I have nothing."

"Cut the shit, Lindsay. You're not getting any sympathy points from me and there's no one else here to be your audience. Besides, you have something that you've always wanted- a Kinney baby- so in essence you do have something. Why don't you try honoring your responsibility to your child for once and leave the grown ass baby named Michael Novotny to dig himself out of the hole he put himself in by listening to you."

She stomps off while I sit at the kitchen table. Once again Melanie has bested me; it's happening more and more lately. Why can't she understand how I feel for once? I'm not used to being broke. I grew up with money and am not used to not having it for myself. Gus was supposed to be my way of reclaiming the kind of wealth I had grown up with. Well no matter, as soon as the other two babies get here, Brian will have to increase the child support. Whatever our household expenses are can be taken care of with one third of the check, but the rest will come to me. I can live with that for now. I have one more call to make. I need to see if he's aware of what his boyfriend is up to. I look at the time, noting that he should be available right now.

I look through my phone for the contact list and finding the person I want to speak with I press the option to connect the call. It rings four times and I thought it was going to roll over to voicemail. "Hello Ethan, it's Lindsay. How are you?"

 

**_Ethan_ **

I can't believe what Lindsay Peterson is telling me. Justin? Involved in a lawsuit? With Michael? "No I know nothing about it. He isn't exactly forthcoming with his business as he was when we first became friends."

"Well you have to make him tell you Ethan. I didn't hand Justin over to you on a platter for you to lose him the same way Brian did. If you don't communicate with him or make him communicate with you, you'll be in the same place as Brian except much worse off because he'll go back to Brian and there will be nothing you can do about it."

I know what she's saying is right but what can I do? Justin won't confide in me. He's being secretive; I don't know where he is half the time. And even when I do know where he is thanks to the GPS signal which automatically comes on when he's connected to Wi-fi wherever he is, it's often too far away for me to get to by walking or the bus. Which brings me to my next question... "Lindsay, where did Justin live before he hooked up with me?"

"With Brian."

"I know that," I say forcefully before calming down. "I meant the name of the street."

"He lived on the corner of Fuller and Tremont," she answers me as I pick up my phone to tap into Justin's GPS again. Right now it shows him on the corner of 4th and Main which means he's at work.

"Ethan why did you ask me that?"

"Justin said that he has a studio and I don't know where it is. I was just curious. Also, who lives in Sewickly that he may know?"

"His family used to live there Ethan. My family is from there as well. It's a very wealthy area- some containing upper middle-class families to those who have million dollar mansions. Has Justin mentioned spending time there?"

I don't want to tell her that I've been tracking Justin's movements but I don't want to lie either. "Not really. It's just that he's been helping someone out there on his days off; I was just curious about the area. The last thing I want is for Justin to be in danger and I not know where he is or what could have possibly happened to him."

"Well you don't have to worry about those things when he is in that neighborhood. Where you live now is much more dangerous that where Justin and I grew up."

"Ever since he got that fucking jeep, Justin has been pulling away from me Lindsay. I don't know how to stop it," I said piteously.

"Well the first thing you have to do is convince him to get rid of the car. Then you will have more time to convince him that going forth with this ridiculous lawsuit is an expense that the both of you don't need. I will work on Melanie who is his attorney. Don't worry Ethan. If you follow my suggestions, you and Justin will be happy again. You just have to learn to close off all his avenues of escape. It's how I've managed to keep Melanie all these years."

"That's right. You both celebrated ten years together even though the occasion was ruined by Brian's barbaric behavior. How could you both share a child with that monster? I mean the way he hit Michael, I would be afraid to let my child anywhere near him. It's why I'm glad that Justin left him. I would have been afraid that Justin was being hit too."

"Don't worry about how I allow Gus near Brian," she said sharply. "You know nothing about him. You just worry about you and Justin. I will take care of everything else, okay?"

"Yeah Lindsay, okay."

Her hard voice had gone back down to smooth and easy-going as soon as I agreed with her. "Now remember Ethan. Get Justin to get rid of his car first; everything else could be handled in increments. Remember, you got Justin to leave Brian in the first place so this shouldn't be to hard to keep him with you."

We disconnected the call and I have to say that I know she is right. I leave my apartment to go to see Justin while he is at work. I figured that by the time I get there, he should be ready to take his break and he can get us some food from the kitchen so that we don't have to pay. I keep replaying the conversation with Lindsay in my mind as I walk. I did get Justin to let go of Brian and anything that reminded him of the man. There was the job at the Diner and that ridiculous comic book, although Michael took care of that for himself by betraying Justin in the first place. After the car thing, I will take care of his association with that little bitch Daphne. For all I know, she could be the go-between for him and Brian to communicate behind my back. Ted is his accountant although I don't understand what Justin could possibly need one of those for. He only makes so much money at the restaurant and that goes towards paying for food and sheet music for me so that I can save my money for when I have to travel. He really doesn't need an accountant. The only one I won't systematically get rid of is Emmett. So far he's been harmless but if it changes, he goes too. I want all of Justin's focus and attention on making us work. I want him to be free to travel with me when I win the competition. I want him to not have too much contact with the people we leave behind or rewrite a future without me being a part of it. He is mine.

When I arrive at the restaurant, I head inside expecting to see Justin. I see one of the guys who also goes to PIFA. He's the one that helped Justin get an interview to get a job here. It helped that in exchange for his help, I let him cum in my mouth but still it worked. Justin was free and clear of the low-class folks that made up Liberty Avenue and working in an upscale restaurant instead. I asked him if Justin was free for dinner but he told me that Justin had told him he would be back after his break.

"He left with some brunet dude saying that they had business," Nick tells me.

"Do you know what time he's due back?"

"About a half hour man. Do you want me to tell him you came by?"

Inside I'm fuming. Justin is supposed to be here, not gallivanting with Brian. I can just imagine what kind of business they are in. Justin won't give me his ass but that never stopped him from giving it to Brian. It's just one more thing that keeps Justin from me. Well I know how to put a stop to that.

I tell Nick not to tell Justin I was here. I have a few dollars in my pocket so I head over to the hardware store across the street. I leave with a set of tools and spray paint that I'm sure we don't need at the house and should be easy to return as soon as I'm done with them. I cross over to the car noting that Justin must have had it washed recently since it looks almost brand new with a fresh wax job. The longer I stand there looking at the bane of my existence, the thing that enables Justin to keep secrets from me, the angrier I get. Taking out the wrench, I bust up the headlights first. From there, it's easy to continue. I don't stop until all of my frustration of the past few months is drained from me. I relish the look of the broken glass and dented doors. Taking the can of spray paint in my hand, I stop to think about what it is I want to say. I think of all the things I've talked to Lindsay about: the lawsuit he's filed against his former business partner that I knew nothing about, the upscale neighborhood that he's been visiting that I knew nothing about, and the studio that I have never been to, this fucking car that I'm barely allowed to ride in. The red paint is beginning to burn a hole in my hand just as Justin's secrets, lies and betrayals are burning a hole in my heart. This is only the first in a long list of things that are irking me about Justin's life before me. "LESSON #1: Secrets KILL," is what came out of the can as I stood looking dispassionately at the now-hunk of junk sitting in front of me. This is surely to serve as a reminder that Justin is MINE and not to keep fucking secrets from me that I have to find out through other people. I'm lucky that Lindsay is pulling for our relationship to work, otherwise I still wouldn't have known what Justin was up to. I walk around to all four tires and let the air out of them to complete this crime of passion. Maybe Justin will learn his lesson but if he doesn't I'll keep going until he does!

 

**_Justin:_ **

The meeting with Ted, Brian and Mel was productive. When Ted came into the restaurant, I didn't think about it. But when I got to the car and found Brian and Mel in there, I knew it was a pretty serious visit. I ran back in quickly to tell Nick that I was probably going to be awhile and to cover for me if I'm late getting back. He told me it wasn't a problem and just to call if I was going to be delayed. We went to Mel's office because all of the documents pertaining to my case were there. It wasn't very far from where I worked and if need be I could walk back. The meeting was very eye-opening about Michael's spending habits with my money. I found out that Michael had gone to the two comic cons and stayed in the penthouse suites at the Four Seasons both times. He also put ten-thousand dollars towards him and Ben getting a house even though he has horrible credit.

To say that I am pissed would be an understatement. I was pretty much homeless until George offered me the tiny house and here this bastard was buying a house with my stolen money? Before I could begin my rant, Ted and Brian assured me that they have already talked to Ben about the situation and he said that he would try to find out where the rest of my money went. In the meantime, I agreed to let Ben take Michael's name off the mortgage so that he wouldn't end up homeless by the end of all this. My issue is not with Ben; just his asshole partner, and I wouldn't want him to suffer because of it. From what Emmett tells me, Michael is walking a thin line with Ben since all of this began. Ben told him that all it would take is one more screw up on Michael's part and Ben would be done with him. I hope Michael screws up. Ben deserves so much better than that whining, cheating, thieving pain in the ass. Hopefully Ben will think so as well.

I walked to the side of the building where I parked my jeep to put the new round of papers and contracts in the glove compartment before heading back into work. At first I wasn't sure what the fuck I was seeing. My jeep wasn't the way I left it. I could feel the rising panic swelling within me; feel the life draining from me as I read the words "LESSON #1: Secrets KILL." What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Why was my jeep vandalized? More importantly, who would do such a thing?" Even as I could feel the darkness closing in on me, I pressed the number 1 on my cell phone, praying to God that he would answer. By the time he did, I could only force out the words "HELP ME," before the darkness that I tried to fight, finally claimed my last conscious thought.    

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	13. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 12- At Your Best: Brian (and others) by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

**_The Aftermath of the vandalism of Justin's car... and an ass kicking long overdue!_ **

  


  



 

**_Chapter 12- At Your Best: Brian (and others)_ **

**_Chapter 12: At Your Best- The Isley Brothers_ **

[When I feel what I feel/ Sometimes it's hard to tell you so/ ](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-669426)[You may not be in the mood to learn what you think you know/ ](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-669586)[There are times when I find/ You want to keep yourself from me/ ](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689421)[When I don't have the strength/ ](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689424)[I'm just a mirror of what I see](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689427)/ [When you feel what you feel/ Oh how hard for me to understand/ ](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689435)[So many things have taken place before this love affair began/ ](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689438)[But when you feel, oh like I feel/ Confusion can give way to doubt/ ](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689441)[For there are times when I fall short of what I say/ What I say I'm all about, all about](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689443)

[But at your best you are love/ ](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689429) [You're a positive motivating force within my life/](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689431) [Should you ever feel the need to wonder why/ Let me know, let me know](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-1094407)

[Tell me what it is/ ](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689454)[Make believe, no need to make believe/ ](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689451)[Look beyond your own/](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689445)[Try and find another place for me/ ](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689448)Cause [At your best you are love/ ](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689429)[You're a positive motivating force within my life/ ](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-689431)[Should you ever feel the need to wonder why/ Let me know, let me know](http://genius.com/Aaliyah-at-your-best-you-are-love-lyrics#note-1094407)

 

Written by Christopher Jasper, Ernie Isley, Marvin Isley, O'kelly Isley, Ronald Isley, Rudolph Isley

  *  Copyright © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC



  


**_Brian:_ **

Hearing the desperate yell of my lover- my true best friend- took me back mentally to a place that I never wanted to revisit. I can still hear the crack of the bat hitting his head and the thunk of his hard fall onto the ground. Panic was trying its best to overtake me again but I wouldn't, couldn't let it. Justin needed me and he needed me NOW. Gathering the shreds of my crumbling resolve, I ordered Ted. "Turn the car around now."

"Why? What's happened?" he asked, even as he made a brisk u-turn in the middle of the Avenue and headed at full speed back to Justin's place of business.

"I honestly don't know but Ted.... that was him on the phone." My breath caught in my throat and I realized that I couldn't speak anymore just then or I would break. I could hear Melanie on the phone already calling 911.

"Should I call his mother?" Mel asked me.

All I could do was shake my head in the negative. I had to get to him. I fiddled around with my phone looking for the app that would tell me exactly where he is. It was how I was always able to know where Justin was. He and I had agreed to keep the app after the bashing episode specifically because of moments like this. Justin was deep into panic mode this time, so I knew whatever it was that sparked it was very bad. Had he seen that fucker Hobbs again? Had someone threatened him in that manner again? These and other questions filled my head as we turned into the restaurant's parking lot.

At first, everything looked the way it did when we dropped Justin off only fifteen minutes before. The cars were neatly parked courtesy of the valet service offered to its patrons. The employee parking lot was in the back of the restaurant near the rear entrance. Melanie went inside to confirm that Justin was in there. When she came back, Justin's coworker accompanied her.

"I've been calling him constantly since the boss asked for him to run the kitchen tonight along with Darren. Ricky called out, saying that there was a problem at home which needed to be taken care of. I don't know where Taylor is but he'd better get his ass back in there asap. I'm not losing my job by covering for him," Nick finished.

"Do you know where his car is parked?" I ask him. Something isn't adding up. "We dropped Justin off in plenty of time for him to get back to work."

"He never came inside."

"Why don't we take a look at his car," Ted says as he turns away from us to head towards the back of the building.

We all walk back there including Nick. Something about the kid's stature irks me, but because I don't know what it is, I'm not going to say anything to him. I just want to find Justin hale, whole and perfectly intact. I don't know what I'll do if... no, NO! I won't think about that right now.

We look around for awhile before we spot Justin's car. Or what used to be his car that now looks like a mangled mess. I rush over to get a better look at the mess and nearly stumble over Justin's prostrate form. His phone is still clutched in his hand, his eyes closed and he's murmuring incoherently. I haven't seen him like this in a long time and my heart breaks to see it again. A little trickle of blood pooled around his outstretched hand, leading me to believe that it's because of the shards of glass lying around him. Every protective instinct I possess is warring with my impulse to cradle him until he comes out of his stupor. Thankfully no sooner than I have the thought, I hear the ambulances in the distance.

"My God what happened to him?" Nick looks on with shock and horror.

"That's what I would like to know," Melanie answers before I could. "Who the fuck would do something like this? Look kid, tell your boss that he is to hand over the security footage from the last two hours to the police when they get here or I'm going to help Justin sue his ass for lack of security. He won't be able to own or operate so much as a fucking McDonalds when I get through with this place. Hurry the fuck up!"

Nick took off like a shot in the direction of the employee entrance. Ted moved closer to the car to get a better look and to see if anything was out of place. Mel bent down next to me and retrieved the documents that we can only assume Justin had come out to put in his car.

"Mel you should go on and call Jennifer," I say, never taking my eyes off Justin's prone form.

I can't stop my hand from reaching out to caress his blond head, hoping that in the middle of his panic attack, he knows that I am here. Thinking back to what Jennifer had said at the restaurant a few weeks ago about Justin's night terrors returning, I can just about imagine what horrible visions are wreaking havoc inside of his mind right now. Again I have to fight my natural inclination to hold him, to keep him shielded and safe from all this. But I can't and it fucking sucks that I know I can't.

The ambulance pulls up beside us, having been given instructions from Justin's boss that we were back there. I move away long enough for them to check Justin's vitals and get him on an oxygen tank. When it came time to heft him into the van, I hopped in alongside the EMTs.

"Sir, you can't go with us," the redhead man had the nerve to tell me.

"Like fuck I can't. I'm his partner," I told him. "You just concentrate on him and let me worry about what I can and can't do." I was in no mood to deal with the shit storm I already knew was coming because I am with Justin.

"Brian?" Mel and Ted look at me quizzically wondering what my end game was.

"Ted, I still have his POA. I need you to get a copy of the documents to the hospital. This is why you have the new set of keys to the loft. The same rules apply Ted- no one is to know you have them outside of three of us. They may or may not have the new ones on file there. Meet me there. Mel, I trust you to call Emmett and Daphne and explain all this as we know it. Also have Jennifer meet me at the hospital. Even though I'm able to make decisions for him, I still need her there."

"What about Ethan?" she asks me.

"What about him? If it was up to me, he wouldn't be called at all. He will find a way to make this all about himself and it's not. It's about Justin."

"I guess I'd better call Lindz and tell her what's happened."

I wanted to decide against it since she's hanging off of Michael's balls lately but by then the ambulance doors were shutting and we were on our way to Allegheny General.

 

**_Melanie:_ **

Oddly enough I can understand Brian's reluctance for me to call Lindsay or Ethan. Between the two of them narcissist isn't a big enough term for the egotists. Adding Michael in the mix is a recipe for disaster as well. All three of them will shit bricks if they are made aware that Brian still holds Justin's power of attorney just as Justin has Brian's. Outside of all the other changes Brian and Justin have gone through, I am suddenly very glad that this wasn't one of them.

I press the dreaded number of my house phone and get ready to be given the third degree by Lindsay.

"Lindz, look I just called to tell you that I won't be coming home for dinner tonight. I'm on my way to the hospital with Brian and Ted..."

"Oh my God, what's happened? Never mind I will find out when I get there."

"Lindz, there's no need for you to come down to the hospital. I'll update you when find out more on Justin's condition."

"Justin? What the hell has he got to do with anything?"

"We found him in the middle of the employees parking lot shortly after we left him. It's awful Lindz, just awful. His car was smashed and spray painted but Justin is...he's..." I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. I can't afford to fall apart right now. I can't actually believe that I'm saying this but I feel bad for Brian. This is the second time he's seen Justin like this.

"Oh well I'm sure that Justin will be fine. I'll call Ethan to let him know. Now about dinner... there's nothing you can do so why don't you just come home. I've arranged for Dusty to keep Gus overnight so that you and I can have some real Mommy time," Lindz says and I can hear the salacious laugh coming through the phone.

"There is plenty I can do since I am Justin's attorney. You really need to get your priorities straight Lindsay."

"I have mine straight Melanie. After all, I was trying to do something nice for my partner. But no, said partner has to step in save Justin's ass once again without thought or regard to my feelings."

Your feelings... you know what Lindsay, take whatever it was you made for dinner and either eat it yourself or shove it up your ass. I don't care which one you do. If you need me, I'll be at the hospital where my friend is being taken at the moment."

Mel, I'm..." I don't give her a chance to finish her statement before I hang up the phone.

I swear if I didn't know better I would think that Lindsay and Michael were twins. I'm seeing a side to her more and more lately that I didn't know was even there and I have to say it's disappointing to say the least. But then again, I don't know why I've never acknowledged that it existed before. Maybe I was stuck in my own world of denial. Things have got to change and I mean soon, if Lindsay and I are going to make it. I refuse to be in a relationship with someone as self-serving as the woman I just hung up on. I wonder if Ben has that same issue with Michael... and there is my problem right there. Anytime I can literally stand here and compare my relationship with Lindsay to any relationship that Michael is in, is an automatic fail on my part.

Yeah, she and I are definitely going to have a talk, but right now, I really have to get to the hospital. Lindsay may not be concerned for Justin, but I am. Strangely, that concern is also extending to a man that I thought I hated. But Brian keeps proving me a liar at every turn. I'm not sure how to feel about that but for once I'm glad that although I've thought of him several times as a heartless shit, this is one of those times when I really understand what is between Brian and Justin. It's love- plain and simple. Brian really loves Justin, even if it means letting him go to reach for happiness and achieve his dreams. I honestly can't say that I feel the same way about Lindsay.... at least I don't anymore.

 

**_Ted:_ **

I went to the loft as instructed and got everything Brian needed to exercise his rights as Justin's power of attorney. Mel and I tweaked Brian's orders around a bit so that I would call Em who would in turn reach out to Daphne and Jennifer. Our reasoning was that Mel would certainly have enough on her plate dealing with the woman Lindz is becoming- or maybe she has been that way all along and we just chose to ignore it. So with the documents in hand and Mel calling her partner to explain things, my next stop is to pick Emmett up on the way. Although we are still looking for a place but have given up the hope and idea of a relationship, he and I are back to being best friends. I can't say that I'm not sad that he and I couldn't really make a go of it; we're just too different and want different things, but I am certainly happy that we have gone back to the way things were between us.

Our short-lived stint as the porn King and Queen of Jerk-at-Work.com has come to an end. Thanks to Brian, I am helping him by working as a full-time Financial Consultant, and Emmett's catering and events planning business has taken off- also courtesy of Brian's recommendation. So that's why Emmett and I will always be loyal friends to the Stud of Liberty Avenue and Justin, because if it wasn't for the two of them taking a chance on us, I'd be in jail right now and Em would be unemployed. It's also why I don't understand Michael.  

I am beyond angry at Michael for what he has done to Justin. Many times Em and I questioned him on his motives. We all know that Michael is a fair-weather friend and that as long as he is being served and you're doing what he wants, he'll stick by you. I experienced that firsthand when I was with Blake. Before Vic got arrested, he was extraordinarily mean to Blake and took every opportunity to be so, but that all changed when Vic was falsely accused of flashing a cop in the rest room at the mall. Blake called in a favor from his former dealer and got the information and money needed to free Vic. Suddenly Blake was a hero until he relapsed and I had to take him to rehab which he later left again. Michael couldn't understand why that grieved me so, telling me to move on and that he wasn't worth my tears. Michael has selective memory and conveniently forgot that the same man who wasn't worth my tears, made it possible for his family not to have to pay the money back from the loanshark Tino referred them to.

In Justin's case, it was a bit different. The young man who tried to believe the best of everyone got confused when a man who was mean, jealous, and spiteful, befriended him under false pretenses. Michael used Justin's insecurities against him in the most heinous of ways- giving him hope of succeeding with Rage and Brian with one hand, while stealing from him with the other. It was heartbreaking to watch the former confident teenager disintegrate into an unsure shell of himself. I wanted so badly to tell Justin not to trust Michael with anything. I'm not sure that he would have listened since he was so desperate just to have some hope to hold onto. So Em and I tried to talk to Michael about it and were shot down repeatedly, ending with him telling us to stay out of Rage business and mind our own.

When Brian came to me a few weeks ago to review the accounts for the Rage franchise, I jumped at the chance. I felt that something was rotten in the milk from the beginning since Justin was still working at the Diner. Then when Justin quit, I was certain of it, although from outward appearances, it was just about Michael and that mangy mutt Ethan making it uncomfortable and impossible for Justin to stay. Now I know exactly what Mr. Novotny-Bruckner was up to and I am sad to say that I ever considered the man a friend.

Michael was robbing Justin blind, giving him a small portion of what he really earned even knowing that Justin had the major expense of college to pay. I would have said that this was all about Justin having Brian in a way that Michael never could or would, but I would be wrong. The amounts of money that Michael has been hoarding is punishment for Justin being born well off- something that wasn't his fault. Michael has always been that way, even in regards to Brian. Brian went to college and earned his degree while Michael was stuck working a retail job that he hated. I was there each and every time that Brian offered to send Michael back to school to get a degree and listened to every single complaint and excuse as to why he couldn't or wouldn't do it. So when Brian meets a college-bound, borderline genius and makes him more than a fuckbuddy or best friend- makes him into his partner- Michael's jealousy and envy took a more sinister turn in a plot worthy of Puccini.

And now Brian and Justin are dealing with this new drama that the kid certainly does not deserve. I will not lie and say that seeing Justin lying there incoherent didn't affect me. I remember my own time in such a state before I slipped into a coma from taking too much GHB. The funny thing is that I made the choice to take it. Stupid, yes, but that's the truth of it and I own it. But Justin didn't elect for any of this to befall him. Who would do such a thing, knowing that young man's history of panic attacks? I don't give a shit what anyone thinks or says, that was a deliberate act of aggression committed against Justin.

My heart broke to see him just lying there mumbling to himself, unable to move or think rationally; stuck in a waking nightmare not of his own making. I can only thank God that before his mind turned to mush, he had the forethought to call Brian. I have never seen Brian in such a state of distress and shock in my life. I always thought he was heartless, until I witnessed him pull himself together brick by brick in order to issue orders to Mel and I, putting Justin's needs before his own breakdown. I had wondered what was between them, especially after Justin came to live with Brian after the bashing, but I don't have to wonder any longer. Brian loves that boy. It's plain for anyone to see except those who love to live in denial. I really hope that Justin is okay because if he isn't, I get the feeling that Brian will happily do time in jail for killing the fucker who did this.

Emmett jumps in the car and I explain what's happened on the way to the hospital. He calls Daphne and tells her what's going on. She says that she will call his mom and meet us there. As soon as we arrive, paperwork in hand, we see the commotion going on in the Emergency room. Ethan Gold is here flipping out because he isn't allowed to see Justin. Brian is standing toe-to-toe with the ratty trench-coat wearing violinist while Melanie has a firm hold on Brian's arm. Emmett runs over to help Mel as Brian looks like he's about ready to separate Ethan's head from his shoulders. I make my way over to the nurses station and hand over the necessary documents that would allow Brian to make decisions regarding Justin's medical care. Afterwards, I go and try to reason with Justin's boyfriend.

"Ethan, I wish I could say that it is a pleasure to see you but under this set of circumstances, I won't. What are you doing here?"

"I received a call from Lindsay telling me that Justin was on his way to the hospital. I don't know why the nurses or even one of you couldn't call to tell me that. I don't want that fucker near my boyfriend! For all I know, he's the reason Justin is here and not coming home to me where he belongs!"

I rub my fingers across my forehead in an agitated manner. The last thing I need- any of us needs right now- is to deal with teenage angst and young adult histrionics. "First, I can assure you that Brian, Mel, nor I, have any responsibility for how Justin ended up in the state we found him. All I can tell you is that he was found near his smashed up car and it threw him into one of the worse panic attacks we have ever seen...and we've all seen many. Are you aware of them?"

"No. Well yeah but I usually just tell him to snap out of it."

I turn to look at Brian out of the corner of my eye just in time to yell, "No Brian... you are not allowed to kill him. Don't hit him. I know we all might want to at this very moment, myself included. Why don't you go to the nurses station and ask to speak with the doctor? I'm sure now that they have the documents, they will be willing to get you the answers you need. Daphne and Jennifer are on their way and you'll want to be able to tell them something substantial when they get here." Brian pulls away from Mel and Emmett who just managed to catch up to him right before I stopped his progress.

"What the fuck? Why is he checking on Justin and not me? I'm his family, not that whore!"

I couldn't help the anger I felt at this arrogant puppy before me. Brian Kinney is a million times more a man than this wet-behind-the-ear whelp will ever be. Balling my fists to dig my nails in my skin, I inhaled deeply and exhale three times before I'm calm enough to answer. "Brian has Justin's medical proxy and his power of attorney in case he's ever in a situation where he cannot make decisions for himself. It was in place long before you and will remain that way long after you are gone. Make no mistake, Justin trusts Brian with his life more than anyone else, regardless of who gave birth to him or whom he fucks. It's something that will not be changed."

"Like fuck it won't! Justin and I are going to have a serious talk about this when I go back to see him."

"Apparently you misunderstand Mr. Gold. Unless Brian or Justin himself says it's okay, you're not going back there. Now you have two options: you can either go home and wait for Mrs. Taylor to call you or you can sit here looking like a little lost puppy waiting to be called from the waiting room. I doubt any of us really cares but I should warn you that if you continue to annoy Brian, I will have you tossed out of this hospital for the duration of Justin's stay. Are we clear?"

I didn't give him a chance to answer as I turned away in time to see Daphne and Jenn coming through the doors. In their wake was Vic, Debbie, Ben and of all people Michael, who was making a beeline for Brian. I looked at Emmett who had already braced himself for impact in front of Brian has Michael slammed straight into him.

"Move Emmett! I have to get to Brian," Michael demanded.

"No. As you can see Michael, Brian is busy with Justin's doctor. I'm sure that whatever you have to say can wait."

"Why the fuck is he talking to Justin's doctor? His mother is here; she should be doing that, not Brian! The little shit probably orchestrated this whole thing so that Brian would come to his rescue once again. Shouldn't his boyfriend over there be his fucking hero now?"

"Be that as it may Michael, Brian is Justin's proxy and by law and right, he is speaking with the doctor about Justin's condition," Emmett stated calmly despite Michael's fuming. I couldn't help but be proud of my best friend and ex-lover just then.

"I don't give a shit what a piece of paper says! Brian has other things and people to worry about. You would think that he would have learned his lesson from the first time Justin was brought in here when that bat hit him. God fuck! Why won't the little bastard just fucking die already?!"

Before anyone had a chance to move, Michael found himself spun around. All any of us really saw was the right fist, then a hard left uppercut given to the face of Michael Novotny. As he hit the floor, Daphne stood over him fuming. She raised her foot and stomped into his midsection causing Michael's body to bow inward. Ben grabbed her from behind before she could do any more damage to his partner.

"Let me go right fucking now!" Daphne screamed. "That fucking little shit deserves that and so much fucking more for the things he's saying about Justin."

I think all of us were amazed that for a small-statured girl, she threw a couple of mean punches. Ben had a hard time containing her, but had just managed to get her far enough away for Michael to get up unaided.

"I want her arrested. Ma, did you see that little bitch hit and kick me? I want her arrested for assault!" Michael whined but it was Debbie's response that really surprised us all.

"Be lucky it was her you little shit or I would have done it myself! At least Daphne had the presence of mind to take a slight break before she went back to kicking your ass. I think each of us could guarantee that you would have needed your own hospital bed by the time she was through. Personally, I wouldn't have stopped."

"But Maaa...."

WHACK! Deb popped him upside the head. "Don't you open a mouth to me Michael. You owe Jennifer and Daphne...fuck you owe all of us an apology!"

"I'm not apologizing since I meant every fucking word!" _Pardon me but did someone lose their five year old,_ I thought as Michael folded his arms and scowled at all of us assembled.

"Well if that's the case Michael, don't bother coming home," Ben said, placing Daphne back on her feet.

"What the fuck do you mean by that? It's my house too! This is all Boy Wonder's fault."

Ben grabbed Daphne around the waist as she advanced toward Michael again. When he spoke, I was truly amazed by his composed fury. I needed to practice that, because right now I feel like joining Daphne and placing a few kicks in Michael's ass myself.

"No Michael, it's your own fault. Since you are both a liar and a thief, I had your name removed from the mortgage, that way when Justin sues your ass, I will still be able to keep MY house. So that said, you aren't welcome there until you can change your attitude."

"Can he do that?" Michael turns to me and asks. It's taking everything in me not to laugh at him right now. One of his eyes is already swollen shut and there is the small imprint of a fist under his chin. Once again, I can't help but admire young Daphne.

"Yes, it's true. Ben was well within the thirty day period for him to change the terms of the mortgage. Since it was just a matter of taking your name off of it, it took even less time," I answer.

Before Michael had a chance to say anything, Emmett gets a look of first surprise and then anger on his face. "Oh my God! This is not the first time you said that, is it Michael?"

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Michael asks but the guilty look on his face tells all.

"You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about! Those words are the reason Brian floored your ass at Mel and Lindsay's party, aren't they? And here we all were blaming Brian for hitting you, but it was your hateful comments that caused him to punch you. Well I know one thing, you need to be thanking God right now that he didn't hear you say that again because you wouldn't need a hospital bed; instead you would need a body bag."

"Ah excuse me, but this isn't about Michael. It's about Justin and why I am not being allowed to see my boyfriend." I roll my eyes. I had forgotten the little funky-fingered fucker was still here.

"Ethan for the love of peace and hair grease, no one gives a shit about you or your anger at being denied access to Justin. Brian has his proxy and POA, not you- get that through your greasy head already. I'm sure before Mrs. Taylor and I showed up, you'd already given your Academy Award- worthy performance. Here's the gist of the matter. No one gives a shit if you feel slighted, no one gives a fuck if you cry and throw a tantrum and no one gives a fuck about your feelings! Now unless you want to meet the business end of my fists the way Michael here did, get the fuck somewhere, anywhere that's not here and sit the fuck down!" Daphne yelled just as Brian stepped back into the emergency room.

"He's resting for now. I'm going to sit with him. I'll keep you all updated," and with that bit of information, the rest of us went to have a seat to wait for news of Justin while Michael fumed in the corner away from everyone else.

As for the fiddler, I watched him slink dejectedly out of the building. I knew it wouldn't be the last we'd see of him but for now we could all sit back and absorb the peace and quiet for awhile. And that was just about as much good news as the fact that Justin would be awake soon.

**_Brian:_ **

I'm sitting here next to him, happy and thankful that he is alive. The doctor doesn't think that there will be any lasting damage...well not physically anyway. He did recommend that Justin seeks a therapist as soon as possible for the nightmares and this new trauma that he has undergone. Dr. Wheeler has been with us since the first time we were in this godforsaken place. It was nice to see him regardless of the circumstances. I know that he genuinely cares for Justin's wellbeing. Nurse Nancy is also here hovering as usual, but again I find that comforting in a weird, morbid kind of way. She was the person I would always get updates on Justin's condition from. When she saw me the first thing she said was ‘Oh, now we're done hiding in the shadows? Take care of him personally this time instead of running away the minute he wakes up.' I just nodded my head knowing that she was right. I should have stayed then, but I will stay now. I won't leave him, Daphne, or Jennifer alone to face the aftermath alone this time around.

Fiddling with my phone, I put on the original to a song that the artist Aaliyah had made some years ago. Although her voice was always- will always be- angelic- I prefer the one my dad used to play by the Isley Brothers some years ago. I remember the first time Justin played it for me, right after I had considered signing the papers to give Mel my parental rights. Justin talked me through it and told me to hold on awhile longer to see if there was a way around the current law. He was right and the law eventually changed so that both Mel and I could be parents without me having to give my rights away.

He was also so optimistic and hopeful which is why he played "At Your Best" for me. He wanted me to know what I meant to him in those quiet moments when it was just us. And so here I am playing it for him so that he'll know that the feeling is, was, and always will be returned. I need to make some decisions and some changes. It's actually sad that it took this to get me to see that, but until he can come to terms with what he wants, I'll see where all of this leads. One thing is for certain though... Justin is my end game and I'll do what I have to do to win him back.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	14. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 13: The Boy is Mine: Ethan (and others) by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

**_A little pill called "Pure Unadulterated Truth" is often hard to swallow..._ **

 

 

**_Chapter 13- The Boy is Mine_ **

**_The Boy Is Mine_ **

[Monica](https://www.google.com/search?biw=884&bih=358&q=Monica&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLUz9U3MEwrtjAFADt7sr4NAAAA&sa=X&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwir0cOtkp7PAhVDRCYKHQG_CaYQMQgfMAA), [Brandy](https://www.google.com/search?biw=884&bih=358&q=Brandy+Norwood&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLSz9U3ME4zrkzLAgDDSiBhDgAAAA&sa=X&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwir0cOtkp7PAhVDRCYKHQG_CaYQMQggMAA)

Think it's time we got this straight/ Sit and talk face to face/ There is no way you could mistake/ Him for your man are you insane

But see I know that you may be/ Just a bit jealous of me/ But you're blind if you can't see/ That his love is holding me

See I tried to hesitate/ I didn't want to say what he told me/ He said without me he/ couldn't make it/ Through the day, ain't that a shame

But maybe you misunderstood/ 'cause I can't see how he could/ Wanna change something that's so good/ All my love was all it took (the boy is mine)

Must you do the things you do/ You keep on acting like a fool/ You need to know its me/ not you/ And if you didn't know it's cause it's true

I think that you should realize/ And try to understand why/ He is a part of my life/ I know it's killing you inside

You can say what you wanna say/ What we have you can't take/ From the truth you can't escape/ I can tell the real from the fake

When will you get the picture/ You're the past, I'm the future/ Get away it's my time to shine/ If you didn't know the boy is mine

You can't destroy this love I've found/  Your silly games I won't allow/ The boy is mine without a doubt/ You might as well throw in the towel

What makes you think that he wants you/ When I'm the one that brought him to/ The special place that's in my heart/ He was my love right from the start

You need to give it up/ Had about enough/ It's not hard to see/ The boy is mine/ I'm sorry that you/ Seem to be confused/ He belongs to me/ The boy is mine/ I'm sorry that you/ Seem to be confused/ He belongs to me/ The boy is mine!

Songwriters: Brandy Norwood / Fred Jerkins Iii / Japhe Tejeda / Lashawn Daniels / Lashawn Ameen Daniels / Rodney Jerkins

The Boy Is Mine lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC

 

**_Ethan:_ **

I spotted Brian coming out of Justin's room just as I arrived in the Medical/ Surgical unit ward of the hospital. Thankfully both the hallway and the waiting room were empty as I stepped off the elevator. The last thing I needed was to be halted or assailed by Justin's well-meaning ‘family members'. As far as I'm concerned they are nothing more than parasites and roadblocks to mine and Justin's happily-ever-after. Making my way over to the Nurses' Station, I loudly declared that I have come to see my boyfriend.

 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold, was it?" she asks me.

"Yes that's right. And I'm here to see my boyfriend Justin Taylor," I repeated, taking pleasure in the narrowing of the hazel eyes boring into me from the other side of the hallway. I should have expected that Kinney would make his presence known in this manner. The asshole doesn't have a cordial bone in his body.

 

Well if this insignificant nurse would do her job right, I would have been able to bypass Mr. High-and-Might Kinney and headed straight into Justin's room. He should have been awake by now to rescind Brian's supposed authority. Fuck, I should have asked Phoebe to accompany me. She would have been able to bypass all this bullshit. Next time, I'll remember to do that.

 

**_Nancy:_ **

His arrogant and demanding demeanor was not lost on me. I huffed out a sigh as I am already late ending my shift due to my damn replacement running late. Needless to say, I am not in the mood for this drama shortly after eight in the morning. I cleared my throat, a little smirk ghosting on my lips at the display of machismo between the two battling brunets. Brian is standing there as arrogant as I remembered him from a little more than two years ago. The man always looked as if he had ice water running through his veins except for when he looked at the blond sleeping peacefully behind the closed door.

Yes, I remembered him well and spent last night catching up with the man I knew from Justin's first visit to Allegheny General Hospital and the real man behind the uncaring facade that he showed the world at large. I found that there was a whole lot more to the man than I think anyone knows or suspects, except perhaps for Justin. After being brought up to speed about Justin's progress from his initial discharge until now, I steered the conversation into what I remembered was dangerous territory the first time I had gotten curious about Brian Kinney and his relationship with Justin Taylor.

Surprisingly, this time Brian was very forthcoming. He told me of the first night he had met Justin and of the actual events leading up to Justin being bashed by Chris Hobbs- a young man who I'd known for many years and still couldn't stand, him nor his father. Brian told me of Justin's return home and the advent of the panic attacks- how frequent and horrible they were, often in conjunction with the night terrors which continued to torment the young man. But what surprised me the most was Brian's honesty about the real reason the young man standing in front of me was claiming to be Justin's boyfriend, even as Brian still held Justin's medical proxy and power of attorney. Brian had let Justin go so that the young man would never regret being with a man twelve years older than him. He let Justin go to experience the fairy tale all parents told their children about relationships and happily-ever-afters; he let Justin go so that he would learn the difference between actions and words. And from what I could see when we sat conversing in the still quiet of the hallways, as patients, including Justin Taylor slept, letting Justin go had cost Brian more than anyone ever knew.

As I sat there listening to him with non-judgemental hearing, I was again reminded of the man who stood outside of the young man's room night-after-night looking in on him but never entering the small space to even comfort his young lover. Reeking of alcohol, I always recognized pain management when I saw it. Most people, including me, had self-medicated the same way so I never held him in contempt. In fact I think I understood better than most since I had done the same when my children died from injuries related to a car accident years before I ever met Brian Kinney. Twins- a boy and a girl from my ex-husband and I, perished because of a drunk driver who careened into their limo on their way to the afterparty given at their friend's house. Imagine my surprise when the ambulances pulled up outside of the emergency room where I was working as a Trauma Nurse that night, for me to see Vince and Vanessa lying there with all manner of tubes coming from them, blood everywhere on their motionless bodies, two separate gurneys which each held a piece of my soul that would never be returned to me again. Tragedy was tragedy, no matter the outcome, and some people handled it better than others. For the others, Jack Daniels and Jim Beam were insta-healers... well at least they were noise killers, if only for a little while. So no, I didn't and wouldn't judge Brian then and I wouldn't now.

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Gold, but you're not on the list to see Mr. Taylor. I'm sure that you are aware of the reason Mr. Taylor was brought in last night since I saw you having a moment- or a better description would be tantrum- in the waiting room amongst his other family and friends. Because of the nature of the ongoing investigation, only people on the patient's list on file are allowed to see him."

Ethan narrowed his eyes at me and then turned to Brian, who stood with a nonchalant look on his face. "Fix this, Kinney. You know that I have every right to be with Justin, whereas you don't. This is just another of your ploys to get Justin back."

Brian laughed, really laughed at Ethan. "If I really wanted him back, this is the last place I would pick to wage a suit. Although it does have a certain ambiance for nostalgic purposes, don't you think?"

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"Look. I realize that right now you hold all the cards, so I'm asking you. Let me in to see my boyfriend."

"Again the answer is no. Justin needs rest and like it or not, I'm going to see that he gets it."

"You can't stop me."

"Same old argument, huh _Ian_? Well from my point of view and from that of the law, I'm doing just that." Brian shrugged at me and then looked back at the young man in front of him. "I do believe that Nurse Nancy explained it all to you. Were any of the words particularly difficult for you to understand?"

 

Ethan got into Brian's face and I wanted to pop the little fucker myself for causing such a scene. I was actually surprised Brian didn't when the little man spoke again.

 

"Listen Kinney. Justin is no longer interested in the Whore of Babylon, so why don't you go crawl into a bottle somewhere and leave me to take care of Justin. If you had taken care of him before, he wouldn't be with me now."

I watched as Brian's nostrils flared a little before he exhaled a calming breath. "As usual you are so thick Ian. You don't and never did have the power to steal Justin away from me. And whatever your opinion of me, it doesn't matter because the person who does matter is laying in the bed within that room which you are not going into."

"He's mine Kinney. You would do well to remember that when he is discharged from here, he's coming home to me. I will make sure that this proxy or power of attorney or whatever is revoked. Justin and I are together and we will be together. You can't give him what he wants. You never did and you never could."

"Is that right?"

"It must be because I'm the one he's with, not you."

"And you know Justin so much better than I do, is that it?"

"Yes. I know his heart and mind. We share the same soul. You don't even have a soul but if you did, there's no doubt it would be buried in the ass of one in however many thousands of men you've fucked."

Brian laughed again adding applause. "Wow Ian. It's amazing that you are able to keep up with my sex life as well as you are. Could it be because you don't have one of your own?"

 

I could tell even from where I'm sitting that Brian's question hit its mark. I almost feared that I would have to call security because the young man looked as if he wanted to scratch Brian's eyes out. Thankfully he thought better of going up against that lion of a man.

 

"Justin and my sex life is none of your business."

"And neither is mine and Justin's life- before, during or after you- any of yours. Shouldn't you be running along to class now? I hear there is a really big music competition coming up. My company- or should I say former company since I've started my own- is one of the sponsors funding it. So saying, they don't nor do I like to waste money or my time. Unlike them I've expended way too much of my valuable time and words on you."

"This isn't over Kinney."

"Sure it is."

"You're not going to have Justin back. I won't let you."

"As if you can stop it."

"You want to make a bet on it?"

"I don't need to. You should hurry. I remember how the professors at PIFA get pissed when their students are late. After all, I lived with one of said students."

 

I watched as Ethan Gold hurried to the elevator, looking back with narrowed eyes at his nemesis. Brian's countenance didn't waver in its arrogance, even donning a small smirk to add to his smoldering good looks. God above, why isn't this man straight?! But then again, thank God he isn't. No woman's heart would be safe from the alluring, captivating and towering brunet. That type of magnetism isn't something that is bought but cultivated and honed to perfection. Sadly for Ethan Gold, it is a presence that he will never possess. No, Brian had not lied to Ethan saying that he could have Justin back if he wanted to. I have the feeling that the incomparable Mr. Kinney is simply just biding his time. And honestly from what I've seen of Mr. Ethan Gold, Brian will not have to wait long for Justin to come home to roost. No, he won't wait long at all.

He saunters back into the room with Justin just as I rise up out of my chair. My replacement has just arrived and you know what? I'm not pissed at her anymore. Her tardiness has afforded me a floor show worthy of Jerry Springer- well without the physical altercations although that was a close call. I give her a rundown of all the patients to be seen and treated, as well as advising her that they all have already had their morning meds. I also inform her of Justin Taylor's allowed visitors list and what transpired only minutes before she showed up. I know she'll know what to do from there so I take my leave.

As I'm walking by Justin Taylor's room, I am not surprised at what I see. Brian has climbed into bed next to the young man and even though his back his facing the door, I know that Justin is awake. I can't hear what they are saying but I know that Brian's presence is soothing him in a way that even the good drugs can't do. Justin's slight hand is caressing the length of Brian's arm as the older man's hand that is splayed in Justin's hair makes its descent to the bare skin of his back. Brian pulls him close and inhales deeply as if Justin is some sort of lifeline. And perhaps he is; maybe they both are that to each other. After a while of observing them, I almost feel like an intruder. Even when they are doing nothing but laying still and talking quietly, it still feels intimate and explosive at the same time. It reminds me of what my ex-husband and I used to have before the kids died eight years ago. I think maybe it's time to give my Norman a call. He seems to think that there is still a chance for us to restore our lives together. After seeing Brian and Justin, I realize that in spite of it all- all the hardships and heartache- I want that for myself again. I can only hope that Norman is right.

 

**_Ben:_ **

I woke up this morning, my arm automatically reaching for Michael. Usually at some point during the night we end up either spooning or he's literally all over me in the bed with me lying on a small corner somewhere. As I lay there and shift trying to feel the warmth where his body should be, my sleep-shrouded mind plays back the events of last night to provide me with the answers to ‘Where is Michael?"

I still can't believe the animosity Michael has towards Justin; the animosity with which he'd spoken the words that caused all the uproar at Mel and Lindsay's party several weeks ago. How could he wish someone dead like that? What happened to the compassionate man I fell in love with all those months ago? It makes me question my judgement in what I believed I saw in him in the first place. If Michael can manage to turn like that on someone he once thought of as a friend and has known longer than me, then what the fuck does he think and say about me when I'm not around to hear him? It's definitely not a comforting thought especially coming from another situation in which I trusted a man I thought to be my partner and was thoroughly betrayed, resulting in me having HIV. I can't go back to that feeling of hurt and helplessness again, not even if it means that I have to be without Michael.

I take care of my morning ablutions, washing yesterday's anger from my mind as I wash last night's sweat from my body. I come out of the shower smelling the fresh aroma of french roast coffee, thankful that I had the forethought to splurge on a coffeemaker with an automatic timer. It was a great investment since I no longer have to stand around waiting for the old one to percolate before I get my requisite dose of liquid sanity. As soon as I'm dressed, I head downstairs, pour the egg whites in a pan scrambling them up, pop my whole wheat toast in the toaster and fix me a quick breakfast sandwich. I barely manage to grab my travel mug, as I look at the time and pick up my book bag to head out the door for work. I have an early meeting with my student who is taking an early leave of the semester and can't be late since she has a doctor's appointment during our regularly scheduled class.

As I'm driving to work, I think about the girl I'd met a little more than a year ago. Taryn Charles was one of the sweetest young women I would have ever wanted to meet. I often wondered why she wasn't born back in my ‘straight' days. Who knows, if I had met someone like her before I admitted that I was actually a gay man, maybe I would have happily lived my life in the closet with her. But then again maybe not, since she's a lesbian herself. I worried for her when she told me that she had come out to her homophobic parents and they had put her out.

I remembered taking her to the GLC the first time and introducing her to Lindsay. I could tell that they were going to be friends since Taryn and Lindz had a lot in common. Both were born within a world where money talked and you either fell in line or you got cut off. Taryn had chosen to get cut off when her parents ordered her to marry the man who just happened to be Justin's attacker at the high school prom. The only thing that saved her the fate of having to marry Chris Hobbs was her finally admitting to her parents that she was a lesbian. The fact that she was older than Chris by a few years wouldn't have made a difference since her mother was older than her father. So since she was already paid up through her second year of college, her father told her that she had to find a new place to live and pay for the rest of her education; that he wouldn't support a girl who couldn't obey her parents wishes and be an asset to her family as she was raised to be. So that's the story with her but now she's pregnant and once again, I can't help but worry for her.

 

I greet her as I open my office door. I swear she looks about double the size than when I saw her last week. "How are you feeling this morning Taryn?"

"I'm doing okay Professor Bruckner. Just can't wait to get these little babies out and to their rightful owners so that I can have my lungs and kidneys back."

I laugh. "I'll bet. Looking at you makes me happy that I wasn't born a woman."

"I know, but the men I'm having them for kind of makes up for it. I love a good love story so anything I can do to help those guys while they help me is an honor." she beamed with happiness and I can tell that she means what she says.

"So tell me how you found these guys." I can't deny that I'm really interested in her story.

 

Michael and I were talking about adopting Hunter, the little hustler who has been staying with us from time-to-time but Michael is totally against the idea. He said that if he was going to have children, he wanted them to be his. I guess I could understand why he would feel that way. Until I met Hunter and had gotten to know him, I had given up on any chance that I would ever have to be a dad to someone's kid. So it doesn't really matter to me if Hunter and I are related biologically or not. We basically share blood since we just found out he's positive too. He's been staying with Deb and Vic until I can convince Michael to let me take him in.

 

"It was actually Lindsay who introduced me to him. I haven't actually met the partner yet, but according to Michael, he and his husband are working out their problems so that they can raise the children together."

"How long have they been together?"

"Since they were fourteen, but they only just became exclusive a few months ago. Then there was this other guy for awhile. I think Michael calls him a ‘twink who wouldn't leave his husband alone' but he said that he and Lindsay made the gold digger leave Brian- he never did tell me how even though I asked for future reference- but now he and Michael are all good again."

 

I felt the bile beginning to rise in my throat as she rambled on. It had to be a coincidence of some sort because I know there is no way in hell that Brian would have ever crossed that line with Michael- MY HUSBAND or the man whom I considered to be my husband until this very moment.

 

"Professor Bruckner, are you okay? Do you need some water or anything?" She moved to get up but I stop her.

"No Taryn, I'm okay. I'm just a bit stunned that this came at such a fortuitous time for you or that Lindsay knew someone who would be willing to help you out of your situation. How much is Michael..." I'm hoping that she says any other last name but his.

"Novotny. Michael Novotny," she says smiling at me. I smile back politely when I'm feeling anything but.

"How much is Mr. Novotny paying you to help his husband... what was his name again?"

"I think he said his name was Brian...Kinney? Yes, that's it! Brian Kinney. I kept feeling awful about not remembering the guy's name. You see I've been reading in all the baby books that it's good to talk to the baby while it's in the womb. I know I won't be a part of their lives so I decided to talk to them about their dads instead."

I nod even as I sit there and try to get my head around this betrayal. I can't believe that Michael would do something so fucking underhanded as this. "That's a good thing to do Taryn. So he's paid your tuition then?"

"A bit more than that actually. He gave me seventy-five thousand which is enough for school, Graduate school and an apartment in a nice part of town until I can find a job to keep up with the rent. Since I'm getting a degree in International Business, it should be fairly easy to do. Plus he's paid for the original procedure and all of my checkups to date. The doctor told me last week that there is a good possibility that I will deliver early because there's more than one baby. So I could probably be back in time for finals or at the start of next semester." Gay Studies for her was an elective course but has served her well this far into her curriculum. With the advent of Rage being able to go mainstream and the passing of the law allowing gays to get married, being newly out herself will only help her career ambitions further.

"Don't worry about it too much Taryn," I assure her. I'm sure that your other professors will forgive the absences. I mean it's not like they would disobey doctor's orders in this case or any other if the shoe was on the other foot. You just concentrate on remaining healthy both before and after this."

 

She nodded and then got down to the business of what was going to be covered in today's class. After she was gone, I sat there still fuming about what my so called partner has been up to. I can't believe the shit that he has been pulling. And where the fuck did he get that kind of mo--- Oh my God, Justin's money?!!! He paid Taryn with Justin's money?! I jump out of the seat trying to calm myself down trying not to think about the amount of time in jail I can get for murdering Michael when my office phone rings. Looking at the caller ID, I have to admit that her timing is impeccable.

 

"Good Morning Mel. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I have the information you asked me for about Hunter. You're kinda in luck because my colleague just left to go represent Rita Montgomery in court."

"Rita Montgomery....Rita Montgomery? No it doesn't sound familiar."

"It probably wouldn't unless you mention it to James Hunter Montgomery, her son."

"Wait! That's Hunter's mother? I thought he said that she was in jail for murder."

"He probably thinks that she was. He ran away about a year ago, after she stabbed his father with a kitchen knife. Because he had a history of domestic violence against Rita, she was able to claim self-defense. Ironically, they never tested her for drug abuse. It's just our luck that she was arrested during a drug bust last night and is as high as a kite right now."

I smile at that bit of news. Hopefully that means they will let me adopt Hunter. "Will they make her sign her rights away at this point?"

"I'll let you know about that after I do some more digging into Rita Montgomery's background. I know that Hunter was in placed into foster care before, but she was able to get him back from the State before she began prostituting him out. It could be a cut-and-dry matter unless she decided to fight you on it."

"Okay, that's good news...well at least moderately so. But listen you and I need to get together. Are you free for lunch?"

"Actually I was going to go see Justin during lunch."

"That's even better since I know where his money has been going."

"Oh? How do you know? Has Michael finally told you?"

"No but the surrogate mother of his and Brian's children did."

"What the fuck are you talking about Ben? Have you been drinking on the job? Lindsay isn't pregnant, and certainly not for Michael."

"I know all of that, but apparently your wife knows more about this than anyone else except Michael. I just had a very interesting meeting with my student who just happens to be pregnant with babies that my partner paid for."

She's silent for a time before she speaks again. "Ben what does Lindsay have to do with this? In plain English if you please?"

I close my eyes as I relate all of the conversation between Taryn and myself to Melanie. I can tell by the harsh breathing across the phone line that she is having the same rage-filled reactions that I had trouble controlling just moments before when Taryn was telling me the story of Brian and Michael's ‘romance'. When I finish, I ask her, "So what are you thinking Mel?"

"I can't even describe what I think right now Ben, as I'm sitting here in my law office wondering how I can get away with murder. But I think that I have a much better idea."

"And that is?"

"We need to go to the hospital now. Can you get someone to cover your classes?"

"No it's too late for me to do so, but lunch will still work for me since I'm free after that."

"Good. I'll have my secretary clear the rest of my day as well. In the meantime, I think I shall be calling that bitch I live with and asking her to run a few errands for me. It's times like this that I'm glad Brian and I found a way to coexist without either of us being excluded from Gus' life. He still holds his rights and thanks to third-party adoption I have the same rights as the two of them."

I wasn't aware of that but I think it's great and tell her so. "So what should we do about Michael?"

"He hasn't been to your house this morning?"

"He wasn't when I left, but I don't know if he's been there since."

"Okay. Well don't be too concerned about him for the moment. I think my client, namely Justin Taylor, will give me some idea of how far he wants to take this, now that apparently Brian is about to have another child against his will."

"Why would Justin have a say in that?"

"Because I suspect that Brian and Justin are still more than friends, although I can't prove it. But regardless of that, it was Justin's money that paid for Michael to have the privilege to play _daddy_."

The venom in her voice catches me by surprise. "You think there is more to this don't you?"

"Yes I do. Let's just say that Lindsay is a little too invested in Taryn Charles' health and well-being than that of a concerned friend and mother-figure. And one thing I am absolutely sure of is that there is no way in hell that she will let some other broad have Brian Kinney's baby."

"What are you saying Mel?" I am intrigued by the way she thinks. I'm just a regular guy and would never be thinking that it could happen any other way except that Taryn's body released its eggs and the sperm went in to do what it does. Outside of basic biology in terms of women's anatomy I really don't want to know or envision it. Again, Taryn situation reminds me why I like being a man.

"There are many factors to being inseminated Ben. There of course is requisite sperm and egg but if someone else is being inseminated other than the natural parents...let's say like a surrogate, the sperm and egg are matched until they take creating a zygote and then it is implanted in the womb to grow. Therefore the egg doesn't have to come from the same woman's body who will carry the baby."

"You mean you think Lindsay is using her eggs?"

"It's the only way to guarantee that Taryn has no legal claim to the children after birth. Basically she is just the incubator."

"Why would you think that again Mel? You never really said." I'm in shock at that the depths of depravity Michael and Lindsay would sink to, all for a chance with Brian Kinney.    

"Yes I did. Whereas Michael wouldn't care who the mother is as long as it's his and Brian's sperm that gets him Brian Kinney's child, Lindsay is greedy and territorial in so many ways. She would never ever let someone else bear Brian's child if she could help it. If Taryn is pregnant with two babies, you can bet your last dollar that not only were Lindsay's eggs used, but Michael may or may not be one of the children's fathers. Lindsay has access to Brian's loft the same way Michael does, or should I say did. Brian changed the locks and codes some weeks ago."

"I think we better have the rest of this conversation with Brian and Justin at the hospital. I have to get through classes but will meet up with you later. If you get there before I do, don't start without me. No way I'm missing the fireworks your theory is going to bring."

I hear Mel chuckle on the other end. Even though both of us are hurting in our own ways, we still have to find the humor in this otherwise we'll explode. "I won't." she tells me.

 

As we say our goodbyes and hang up, I move around to the picture of Michael's smiling face I have on my desk. I caress it gently, thinking of all the hope and dreams I had with this man for my future. I realize now that I was nothing more than a placeholder to him, and now Michael will become less than that to me. He will be nothing. I take his picture and tear it to shreds before dumping the pieces of my broken dream into the wastebasket. I call the janitor asking him to remove the garbage from my office and head out to my class before I have a moment to rethink my decision. Michael and I are history but I'm gratified to know that soon Brian will be a part of his history too.             

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	15. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 14- Dark Horse: Brian by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

Brian's thoughts after his confrontation with Ethan...

  


  



 

**_Chapter 14- Dark Horse_ **

**_Dark Horse by Katy Perry_ **

**_Lyrics_ **

**_I knew you were/ You were gonna come to me/ And here you are/ But you better choose carefully/ 'Cause I'm capable of anything/ Of anything and everything/ Make me your Aphrodite/ Make me your one and only/ But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy/ So you wanna play with magic/ Boy, you should know whatcha falling for/ Baby do you dare to do this/ 'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse/ Are you ready for, ready for_ **

**_A perfect storm, a perfect storm/ 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine/ There's no going back/ Mark my words/ This love will make you levitate/ Like a bird/ Like a bird without a cage/ But down to earth/ If you choose to walk away, don't walk away/ It's in the palm of your hand now baby/ It's a yes or no, no maybe/ So just be sure before you give it up to me_ **

**_Up to me, give it up to me/ So you wanna play with magic/ Boy, you should know whatcha falling for/ Baby do you dare to do this/ 'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse/ Are you ready for, ready for/ A perfect storm, a perfect storm/ 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine/ There's no going back_ **

**_Written by Kyle Kennedy, Max Martin, Lukasz Gottwald, Sarah Hudson, Jordan Houston, Katy Perry, Henry Walter_ **

  * **_Copyright © Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd., Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc_**



 

**_Brian_ **

Okay so here's the thing that Ethan never got: I gave Justin up. He didn't leave me willingly; I just made it impossible for him to stay just then. Instead of being grateful that I chose not to fight for Justin, the little shit tries to out-arrogant me, and publicly no less. The obvious difference between Ian and me is that I am a King in a world full of Queens. Ian is but a peasant chasing after the Golden Prince of our world- well such as it is in the Pitts. He will always fall short of his goal to claim ownership of Justin, simply because Justin Taylor cannot be controlled or contained.

Could I turn this into a competition? Absolutely. But will I? No, because I don't have a need to. All I have to do is present Justin with the facts of what he and I are- with or without sex- and he'll come back to me. That's the lesson which took me awhile to understand and embrace; a lesson that Paganini Junior has yet to know or realize. Justin is a man- an intelligent, passionate and giving man, but he is also selfish when he has to be. He left me because he wasn't getting his needs met and I let him leave me so that he could.

Don't get me wrong, I knew that Ethan Gold was a diversion that Justin needed to have in order to restore his self-esteem and manhood, in his own eyes, not mine. To me, Justin has and always will be strong and beautiful beyond measure no matter how old he gets. Sunshine will be eternally desirable to me. But I could only tell him that with so many words and actions. He had to rediscover himself, had to make some hard decisions without guidance and had to bear the weight and consequences of his actions. The funny thing about Justin is that prior to the bashing, he had always done that, even if his initial motives were displaced to some degree, like with his parents. Justin was prepared to be miserable, thinking that their divorce was his fault because he couldn't and wouldn't change who he was to suit Craig Taylor's ideals for any reason. But he would have sacrificed his own happiness if he could have both stopped the divorce and still attended college.

Now on the surface, this may have seemed like a selfless act on Justin's part, and I will admit that his motives were somewhat pure for his mother's sake. But Justin still wouldn't have done what Craig wanted him to do. He would not have renounced his homosexuality; he would have only changed the venue in which he displayed his love for cock openly and proudly, while getting his free education on his father's dime. Justin loves to fuck, and pussy just doesn't interest him. There was no way he was going to practice celibacy for his tight-assed father's sake, especially since Justin loves nothing more than either fucking an ass or having his ass fucked. The irony of that episode in our lives is that Justin turned into one hell of a businessman without having to live Craig's dream for him. Instead, by simply following his own dreams and ambitions, Justin is already more successful than Craig Taylor will ever be. Now Justin gets to make his career into exactly what he wants without anyone holding his sexuality over his head like an anvil or dangling their approval in his face like a carrot. He is finally becoming his own man and might I add that as sexy as I've always found him before, his newfound confidence makes him even more fucking irresistible.

As for my so-called ‘best friends', I can't help but notice their differences from Justin. He never deflected blame the way Michael does, or shifted the focus away from his mistakes while expecting them to either magically disappear or to be fixed; Lindsay does that. Justin owns his shit; lock, stock, and headache. It may take a while but he does. I don't think Mr. Romance has figured out that Justin will always crave and need a man equal to him in every aspect of his life, finances notwithstanding. Justin and I don't allow each other to become complacent in our ambition, in business or in pleasure. It's what makes us great together and able to move and function as a team. But when Justin feels like it's more work to watch you destroy yourself than to help his lover out, Justin will leave. So no, I don't have to fight in the traditional sense. I already have everything Justin wants and needs. All he needs is to be reminded of it. And who better to do that than the up-and-coming King in the world of Advertising. The best thing is that Ethan Gold will never see me coming, but Justin will keep cumming, over and over again and in every position imaginable.

 

I walk back into the room to see that Justin is awake. Taking my time to look at him, I wonder what he's thinking. "Did you want to see him?"

"Not now." he answers as he toys with the blanket covering him.

The silence closes in around us except for that of the machine beeping to monitor his heart rate. I look at it to make sure that he is still calm. It's been holding steady for the last few hours so I know that my worst fears are over. When I see him staring off into nothingness, I can't help as the question escapes my lips. "What's on your mind Sunshine?"

"You. What happened at the restaurant. If I still have a job. Can I even work there anymore if I do. Take your pick; it's all there."

I cross the room over to him. Debating with myself for a few moments, I go to the other side of the bed and climb in. He doesn't stop me and I'm gratified that he still feels safe enough physically with me to let me gather him into my arms to hold him. "I don't want you to worry about any of that right now Justin. Even though we're... not together, you have to know that you don't need to worry about any of it."

"I know. But Brian, someone tried to scare the hell out of me last night." He begins to caress my arm which makes me tighten my grip on his hip a bit more. He's right. Someone did try to send him a message but I don't want to add to his panic by agreeing with him outright.

"Oh? What makes you think this wasn't a case of mistaken identity?"

He's silent for a few moments as if trying to put the pieces altogether. "First, I'm the only one at work who drives a jeep."

"So. There are millions of people who drive the same make and model of your car. It doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does Brian, when the person who did this came directly to my job and ruined my car which was parked in the employee parking lot."

Okay I have to give him that. It was my original thought too. "So let's say that you are right. Who do you think it would be?"

"Honestly, Ethan. But he would never do something like that. It would be too much risk to his hands and arms. He's got passion, I'll give him that, but it's reserved for Mischa."

"Mischa?" What the fuck is he talking about and who the fuck is Mischa?

"His violin."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Figures the pretentious asshole would name his fucking violin. So you don't think Ethan would do it?"

"No. This was done with aggression and rage Brian. Ethan isn't like that."

"You never know Justin. People never know what they're capable of until pushed. But there is more to your thoughts, I know."

"Yeah there is."

"Okay. Care to share?" I ask when he falls silent again. His deep contemplations have always worried me the most. It's not that I like Justin mindless; it's that I know that as the gerbil runs amuck in his head, there are decisions he's making and he's weighing out the pros and cons of each one.

"I need you to have Emmett and Ted go to my apartment while Ethan is in class."

"Why?"

"I need them to pack my stuff and take it to my new place. Emmett knows where it is."

That surprised me. I didn't know he had a new apartment or even that he was looking for one. "I thought you were happy at the hovel with your new love."

"Ethan and I aren't broken up, if that's what you are thinking."

Okay, yeah that's what I was thinking or at the most hoping. "So what is it then if not that?"

"I just decided that I needed to have my own place. Since I was seventeen- even before that really- I've lived with you, Deb, my parents and now Ethan. I need someplace to call my own, even if I never stay there."

It was my turn to fall silent even as I thought of what he just said. I realize that I can understand what he means and how he feels. Throughout high school and college, I stayed in the house of horrors known as Jack and Joan Kinney's house, or on Deb's couch or Michael's room or even the dorms at school. It wasn't until I bought the loft that I felt I had found where I belonged. Not having to live by someone else's rules or provide an answer to anyone I felt wasn't owed one was a wholly freeing experience. So I think I understand where Justin is coming from on that score. "So where is this marvelous place you've found? Some dump on Liberty Avenue?"

I feel his smile curve up on my chest just before he answers. "No. I'll be living in Sewickley on the Schickle Estate. My house, so to speak, is at the back of the property. In exchange for payment, I'll be painting three murals- one in California. I leave next weekend."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. He's leaving? What about our agreement? "When were you going to tell me?"

"Since it's all fairly new, I hadn't decided when or if I was going to tell you. I've only known about it for a week or so."

"What about school?"

"All taken care of. Mr. Schickle is on the Board of Directors at PIFA and arranged for me to consider the work I'm doing in his LA mansion as four classes. The other two classes I was taking were to be done online anyway so I can work from anywhere."

I swallow hard. Pittsburgh without Justin in it wouldn't be the same. "You've thought of everything, I see."

"I have. Besides the time away will do me some good with everything going on."

"And what about us Justin? We have a deal." I shift my body to look him directly in his eyes. Justin could hide a lot from a whole heap of people but his eyes give him away to me every single time.

"We still do, but it's up to you how you want this to go."

"This was your idea, so shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"Not really, since I have to be in LA for the next four months. That's about how long it will take me to complete the mural."

"So what are you suggesting? I have to be here. I told you that I would be striking out on my own soon, remember?"

He nodded, his hair caressing my arm which was wrapped around him and held him close to me. "I haven't forgotten. I think you starting your own company is a brilliant idea and long overdo, you know that."

"You've always supported that."

"Yeah I have but I thought you were going to wait a bit longer. What's happened?"

 

This was a part of the conversation I was planning to tell him much later. It wasn't something that I wanted to discuss with him while he was having yet another crisis involving a hospital bed. But I could see that my answer was of the utmost importance to him. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by that, but in lieu of what he and I have been through in the last six months, I didn't believe that I counted with him as I once did. I should have remembered that Justin always makes friends as if they are always going to be there throughout his life. The fact that Ethan became more than a friend to him still rankles but when I think about it, it kind of makes sense. Whether I admit it to anyone but Justin or not, even while we were lovers we were always friends. As reluctant as I was to the idea at first, I'm glad of it now.

 

"Gardner has taken on Jim Stockwell as a client and I refused to work on the campaign. So as punishment for my ‘insubordinance' as he calls it, he'd been giving me his shit accounts to deal with while he devotes his time to Stockwell and the other big name accounts. The funny thing is that when I won Brown Athletics and wrestled the partnership from him, I had Mel look over the contract. If Gardner didn't agree to my terms, I would have walked away then and started my own company. Part of the agreement was that I could have the freedom to not work with a client that went against my own beliefs, which clearly Stockwell does. In addition to that, if I walked, all of the accounts that I brought in walked with me, if they chose to and without legal recourse. There wasn't a non-competition clause anywhere in the contract."

"Wait! So that means that Brown and any other company that you've brought in over the last eight months goes with you?"

"Yeah, but they also have the freedom to choose which company they want to be with Vanguard or Kinnetik."

"Kinnetik?"

"Yes," I tell him. "And I have you to thank for that brilliant name."

"You do? How?"

I smile at him in remembrance. "Remember the last time we played Scrabble and you beat me?"

"Yeah I do. You were trying to cheat me out of points. It was one of the last good times we had before..."

"Yeah well. You played ‘kinetic' and so I just added the ‘n' and a ‘k' to replace the ‘c' at the end of it and voila ‘Kinnetik' is born. I've had Ted working on it ever since we caught wind that Stockwell was trying to nail him to the wall and put Jerk-at-Work out of business. I advised Ted to sell the dotcom company fast, which he did to Garth Racine and got Emmett out of there as well. Stockwell came down on Racine a week later while Ted and I were already up to our elbows in paperwork to form a new company. Now that all the paperwork has gone through, I have already had Mel contact Vance about dissolving the partnership with my share of the profits for over 80% of the clients. He had to pay me full value of their contracts which left me a sizeable cushion. 70% of them decided to take a chance on me which means Kinnetik already has a substantial client base and has let me pay off the business loan already. We also have a new client courtesy of Mel."

"Really? Who is it?" he asks as he looks at me in amazement. Wait until the little boy hears who the client actually is.

I chuckle. "The GLC is holding their yearly Carnivale and wants me to do the advertising for it."

"But you hate the center and especially the people who run it. Why would you agree to do this?"

"It's for a good cause and I don't necessarily hate the center, just the people who run it."

"Same thing in my book. So again I ask, why are you doing it?"

I should have known that I couldn't fool him. "Okay so the first reason is because they are paying me eighty-thousand to do it."

"Brian, they are a not-for-profit. How are they affording to pay you that much?"

"Their benefactors just happens to be Garth Racine and a few more of the A-gays. This is Garth's way of paying back the center for helping him out when they chose to raise some important questions for the community to the mayor-to-be. You were mentioned, by the way."

"What the fuck? What do you mean I was mentioned?"

"They wanted to know why Hobbs was only given the slap on the wrist when it came to you. What he did amounted to attempted murder and had any hetero citizen done what Hobbs did, they would have been charged according to the law. It came out that there was a cover-up that Gardner was not expecting. Four of the LGBT officers on the force provided the information to the GLC. Neither Vance nor any of Stockwell's staffers had knowledge of the questions beforehand. Vance thought to use me as his guiding light when it came to how to deal with the LGBT community for Stockwell since I'm gay and make no excuses or apologies for being so. That said, I advised the GLC to call his police record within the LGBT community into question. It worked like a charm. Thanks to that, Garth's case was dropped and considered a ploy to target the Homosexual community as a whole. Federal agents are also looking into Stockwell's service record thanks to Senator Baxter, remember her?"

"Yes I do. Let me guess. Deb called her."

"Yeah she did, right after the fall of Stockwell was broadcast on the 11 o'clock news. Who knew that Michael's stint as a Doctor's ‘wife' would pay off this way? So anyway, as Vance and the Stockwell campaign works to cover up his misdeeds, Kinnetik is moving forward."

"Wow! Congratulations Brian. That's quite a coup for you."

"It is." My chest puffed out with pride hearing Justin's smile as he cuddled me close. Okay so I don't mind it as long as he's the one doing it and no one knows about it. "So do you think amid your busy schedule, you will have time to come up with a poster for the Carnivale?"

"Ah... I knew there was a catch," he says laughing.

"Of course. It wouldn't be me if there wasn't. So in exchange for let's say ten grand, do you think you can get the posters ready by next Friday? I would use my art department, but we're already overrun since everyone who came with us wants new campaigns. If Kinnetik is going to be set apart from Vanguard, it makes the most sense."

 

I could see him weighing his options. With his upcoming temporary relocation to LA, he can see the wisdom of having the extra cash. Mel is still working his case against Michael but that may not be done for a couple of months- maybe not until he returns to the Burgh. Plus with this new place he's got, I'm sure that he will want to pay for it in advance.

 

"Yes. I'll do it Brian, but you'll have to tell me what you want. I've never been to Carnivale before although I've heard of them in Aruba and Brazil. We were supposed to go to the one in the Bahamas when..."

"Yeah," I say knowing exactly when we were supposed to go. He had won the King of Babylon contest a week before his prom and had he not been almost killed and endured countless hours of physical therapy, we would have gone to the Bahamas as we originally planned. Maybe someday we'll finally get there but I can't afford to hope right now since Justin's life is taking yet another turn that we didn't expect. This time it's a good one though. "So how about it? You want to work with me for old times sake? One for the road, such as it is?"

His smile is everything to me as he answers. "Sure Brian. If you have my messenger bag, I can get started on it now since the doctor wants to keep me another day to make sure there aren't any lasting affects from the meds they gave me or another panic attack."

"I think Ted still has it in his car."

"Then I guess you'd better call him and have him bring it when he comes to collect the key to get my stuff out. Ethan will be in class until 6:30 so there is plenty of time to get my things out of the apartment."

 

I wanted to ask him ‘why the rush?' but then I remembered that although Justin is a person who thinks things to death, he is also one who acts quickly once the decision is made. I've always hated and admired that about him, but since I do the same exact thing I can't fault him for it. I'm just glad that he agreed to work with me on this campaign. We were always magic when we worked together on things for Ryder. Fuck, it seems a lifetime ago. Justin just gets me. I can admit that to myself now. As long as he doesn't know, I can live with that.

I call Ted, who in turn will call Emmett and Justin's mom to let them know that the slacker has finally woken up. Justin clamped the IV and allowed the remaining fluid to enter his body before unhooking the mechanism. He then removed the clamp from his finger which was monitoring his vitals. I watched him in amazement at how deftly he prepared himself to leave the bed, curbing the urge to tell him to be careful not to pull anything out. It panicked me to think of how many times he may have had to do these things during his last stay at Chez Allegheny. I stop him just as he puts his legs over the side of the bed to put Ted on hold and briefly reassure the nurse on duty that Justin is okay and about to take a shower. She asks me if he needs assistance and I respond with a quick shake of my head then lock the door. I usher him to the bathroom, for my own peace of mind, as I'm contemplating my final demands of Ted.

I tell him that I don't want Deb here yet because that means she will bring Michael with her. I heard about the ass whipping he received last night courtesy of Daphne. Emmett told me all about them figuring out what Michael said at the party and I was actually relieved. I know that when it first happened, I let everyone assume the worst, let them all think that I had finally gone over the edge of sanity instead of just dangling at its brink for the last five years or so. It was easier to let them blame me and and point their fingers rather than to explain to them that little Mikey was not so innocent; easier to let them believe that I was the actual devil than to have to face the reality that their little angel had fallen long ago. So now that they all know, it shouldn't be any wonder why I want Mikey to stay away. Justin and I just don't need the negativity today.

I retrieved the extra washcloth and towel Ted was thoughtful enough to go back to my place for last night. He not only grabbed me a change of clothes but grabbed a pair of sweats and some toiletries for Justin too.

I walk into the bathroom where Justin is setting up the water for his shower. Seeing him in that hospital gown, I can't help but feel happy that he's alive and still intent on kicking life in the ass once again. As I disconnected the call with Ted, I reached out the pull Justin back into the shelter of my body.

 

"I'm okay Brian." He looks back at me and smiles.

"I know," I respond, pulling him even tighter against me and burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm..."

"Stop Justin." I knew he was about to apologize for having to call me, let alone scaring me. "Don't you know by now that I wouldn't have it any other way?"

He turns to look at me and at this moment whatever vulnerability I feel, I'm not willing to hide from him. Not this time; not in this moment within in this place that I have visited countless times without his knowledge. Regardless of how much I loath the messenger, Ian was right about one thing. If I had taken care of Justin, he wouldn't have had a chance to slip his slimy ass in between us. I know that I have to work at it but I'm finally willing to...

"Don't Brian. Whatever it is we're doing right now is enough. Whether it is wrong to some or right to others, it no longer matters. It's what we both need for as long as we need it. Whatever comes after is just between us and it's not going to be decided today. So don't okay?"

Sometimes I forget how well he can read me- when I allow it, that is. It's always been there and he may have forgotten for awhile, but I can see that uncanny ability to read the things that I would rather keep hidden coming back to him every time we're together. I want it back now; I wish it had never left. But he's still looking at me with those crystal blue eyes, waiting for my answer to just go along with his desires for now. After all we've been through, I guess I can give him this.

"You're leaving in a week huh?" I change the subject and I can tell from the faint huff of laughter that he's letting me.

"Yeah, I am."

"So how do you want to do this? It's your show."

"You're asking me if I'm willing to give you up for the months that I'm away?"

"I guess I am."

"Let me think on it awhile. I'm sure I'll come up with something. But for right now..." He reached behind him and untied the strings that hid the front of his body from my view. Justin loosened his hands from behind my neck long enough to let the unattractive garment fall to the floor before bringing his arms around me again. "When was the last time you played ‘Doctor?'"

I chuckled. Justin had the most adventurous and wild ideas sometimes. "Well I don't know. Would you like me to check your tonsils, little boy?"

That sly, sexy grin parted his luscious lips as his hands caressed the front of my shirt, stopping to pinch my nipples before travelling further down. Loosening my belt and unsnapping my jeans, Justin had my cock out before I even have time to put my head back and close my eyes. The first tentative touch of his tongue on my tip has me taking a quick inhale to control myself. Justin's mouth- be it kissing, licking or sucking- has always been my addiction. I can already feel myself leaking in anticipation of what he has in store for me. He licks every inch, using his tongue to bathe it and provide enough lubrication for the easy slide he craves. Once he's satisfied that I'm coated in his saliva enough, he takes me into his mouth, guiding me all the way back before coming back to the top. He releases the head with a ‘pop' before letting his eyes travel to mine.

"I'm ready for my examination Dr. Kinney," he says in that sultry, slutty tone I love.

I reach down to caress his cheek, holding his eyes with mine. "You want me to fuck your mouth, little Taylor?"

"Yes," he hisses, just before taking me back into his mouth.

I grip the back of his hair and slowly pump into his waiting mouth. His lips are like the fluffiest pillows as I glide back and forth. He moans against the crown on each descent into the hot cavern. One of his hands creeps up to up between my legs to play with my balls as the other continues its ascension, scratching lightly along the way. His eyes never leave mine as I bend my head to wet the fingers of his hand before the lower to my nipples. All of the sensations alone can drive me to distraction but altogether they drive me near the brink of insanity. Justin knows this and kicks his ministrations up a notch. Before long, both of my hands are locked behind his head and I'm fucking his mouth furiously. The fact that Justin doesn't have a gag reflex is both my joy and my curse as I drive into his waiting mouth. I feel the tremble in my thighs as I try to slow down my pistoning hips to stay my impending orgasm but Justin is having none of that. He begins a low hum in his throat which vibrates my balls and inspires them to give up their contents. I can't stop and as I look into Justin's eyes, I can see that stopping is the last thing he wants me to do. I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment thinking that would help the situation but it only made it worse. Justin hollows his jaws around my dick adding suction to my already frenzied movements. I can feel my thrusts become disjointed as the essence pours out of me and into him. Hellfire and damnation, Justin has to be the most talented cocksucker in all fifty states- or at least our corner of it. Even as a novice, he was always able to unman me almost as quick as we started, controlling me carefully up passion's peak and making me fall over the edge against my will. It seems that he has only gotten better with time.

I feel him release my spent dick, placing one last single kiss on the tip before rising to his feet. Without a word, he brings our mouths together. His tongue plunges deep into mine, sharing my taste with me in one of the most carnal kisses we've ever shared. I can already feel my cock refilling as he moves his hands along my body. He breaks the kiss and stares into my eyes.

 

"I think my tonsils checked out okay, Dr. Kinney," he says, cheeky smile firmly in place.

"No doubt about Mr Taylor. But I think it's time to take your temperature."

I strip off the rest of my clothes and lead him into the shower, making sure that he's steady on his feet. It's been awhile since he and I have had shower sex. I miss it. I miss every single part of our morning routine from the mutual blowjobs to waking him up by rimming him; from the fast, frenzied fucks to the slow, sensual ones we've always had in the shower. I know he's anxious to rekindle them as he steps underneath the water. While I retrieve the lube and condoms from the toiletries bag Ted brought, I remember the first time I ever watched the water sluice down his lithe form. I had never been so envious as I was of the little droplets which clung to his soft skin. As I soaped him up that first time, I had a pang of regret that we wouldn't get to shower together again at a later time. My no repeats rule was firmly intact then, but little did I realize that Justin was my own personal ‘Get Out of Jail Free' card. He broke every single rule I had and a few more I probably should have had. Feeling his hands on me now, I can't even remember why I had those in place.

After Justin rinsed me off with the detachable shower head, I turned him around. Applying the shampoo in my hand, I work up a good lather before running my fingers through his hair. To hear him moan under my fingers was an instant aphrodisiac. Justin was always my slut when I would wash his hair. As I bend him over to grab the showerhead, I take the opportunity to slip a slick finger inside of him. The slight hitch of his breath as I continue to push my finger inside of him before adding the second finger is music to my ears. Once I finish rinsing his hair, I drop the showerhead and grip his longish locks from behind while he begins to ride my marauding fingers.

"Brian dammit, quit playing around and fuck me," he shouts out as hit his sweet spot.

"But I thought you liked playing ‘Doctor.' Shouldn't you let the doctor decide when it's time to stick the thermometer in?" I ask him as my hand leaves his head and I open the condom with my teeth. He's becoming more out-of-control by the second. I can't deny that I love when he does.

"Fuck you Brian. If you don't.....oh my God." His words are cut short as I replace my fingers with what he was near begging for.

I waste no time with building up as Justin is already riding my cock for all he is worth. It is all I can do to hold on right now. Although we were together only three nights prior to his hospital stay, Justin's body craves cock constantly. I can't help but be gratified by that since it's been that way since I first broke him. He's still the tightest ass I've ever fucked and the hottest man I've ever been with. Insatiable doesn't even begin to describe Justin Taylor. But I have to wrest control back from him before I spill much too soon for him to be satisfied. Tightening my fingers on his hips- which I'm sure is bound to leave bruises- I fuck into him hard, attacking the bundle of nerves that will bring him to the brink fast. Just as I know he is about to shoot, I slow down. I can't help but laugh at his curses as his orgasm recedes.

Taking it from the top, I set the rhythm and pace I know he'll feel long after I'm gone. I move us back to the shower wall and settle him on my thighs as I continue to pump into him. Changing rhythm and direction mid-stroke, Justin finally gives himself over to me fully. Easing back, I stir into him as his moans and sighs reach my ears. I continue the easy pace knowing that doing so will heighten his arousal even further. Gripping his wet hair again, I bring his head back to bite the nape of his neck where I know his hair will cover it. He hisses out his pleasure as I do it again and gradually increase my rhythm. By the time we reach that steady pace, Justin is chanting "Fuck me Brian. Please...please fuck me," in such away where I know that he's mentally entered that place where only he and I exist. I can't help but respond to his entreaty in kind as Justin's ass clenches and releases my sheathed cock within him.

Using his arms as leverage, I piston him harder, going deeper, tapping his prostate with every pass. He's pushing back into me again, eager and begging for more, saying nasty and dirty things that always make my blood run hot. Justin Taylor has a filthy mouth and I make sure to reward him for it with a firm smack to his wet rear. The sound of that slap and the squeal of delight that left him reverberated around the enclosed shower stall and made me want to do it again and again until he spilled his seed into the puddle of water pooling at our feet. His release triggered my own as I came in the condom encased within the tight channel of his ass. I feel him trembling with satisfaction, his near insensate body pressing into me, holding me up against the wall. My legs feel like jelly as I try to keep us both upright. Justin recovers first and reaches out exhausted hands to shut off the water. We come out of the shower both a little light-headed and definitely giddy as we dry each other off and I take care of his five o'clock shadow that has grown in while he was sleeping.

"That was nice," he says as I dry his face and remove any remnants of shaving cream.

"Nice? I don't do nice. I do hot. I do indescribable."

"You do me." His smile is almost blinding in the room and I am once again reminded of why he is Sunshine.

I've missed that smile more than I ever thought I would. But rather than express the lesbianic sentiment, I lean in and kiss him. I've always believed that actions spoke louder than words and although Justin needs words sometimes, I know he understands me right now. So Ethan Gold can believe that he has the upperhand with Justin all he would like to, or that I don't know the man he thinks he's stolen from me. There are many facets to the enigma that is Justin Taylor and I doubt that his little self-absorbed ass has begun to scratch the surface of even one. I pull back and smile at him- a real smile, not the one I project to the world but the one only Justin and Gus get to see. And I know now by the look in his eyes seeing it that he's definitely heard me.

We came out of the bathroom, none to soon as Ted and Emmett began knocking on the door. Although Justin's hair was still wet, mine was reasonably dry. Granted if they sniff a little too closely, they might actually notice that Justin and I smell the same but Rosencrantz and Guildenstern won't be able to pinpoint that as evidence of Justin and I fucking. Ted only brought one soap back from the loft. If he had looked in the drawers beneath the towels and other linens, he might have found Justin's soap and other personal effects that I hadn't thrown away when he left. But I'm not about to tell him that.

 

"I was about to call the nurse for the custodian. Why was the door locked?" Emmett asks.

"I know that you wouldn't have cared if anyone burst in on you while you were showering but Justin is modest that way," I say back. Justin- the twat- just snickered before climbing back into bed and rehooking everything.

"After the backroom exploits of the two of you, I didn't think there would be any modesty left," Ted joined in. "Anyway though...how are you feeling Justin?"

"Much better Ted; thanks for asking. And thank you for everything yesterday."

 

I rolled my eyes but I know that Ted knows what Justin is speaking of. Prior to all the drama that landed Justin in the hospital, Ted discovered that Michael had been spending Justin's money paying some hospital bills that were clearly not his own. Ted talked to an accountant friend at his former job Wertschafter's Associates who handled the hospital accounts and was told that Michael had paid cash for some lady. Because of the sum, it had thrown up some red flags.

 

"It was no problem Justin. I promise to do everything I can to make this right for you. Had I been looking at the books more frequently, I would have seen all this mess with Michael and stopped it before it got out of control."

"Ted you can't blame yourself. Michael had everyone in this room fooled. The important thing now is to hold him responsible for it."

"Well, be that as it may, I still apologize for it."

I interrupt before I begin to need a bed next to Ted. "Self-pity makes my dick soft so can we please get to the reason I asked you two here in the first place."

"Brian...cool it will you?"

"Justin seriously, get on with it already."

"Fine. Emmett, I need you and Ted to go to my apartment to get my things out of there."

"Are you and Ethan finally over?" he asks Justin. I can't help the relief I feel in knowing that I'm not the only one that wants that violin-playing scuzzbucket to hit the bricks.

"No, we aren't. But I do want to go home to my new place when I'm released from here. I have to figure out how I'm going to get a new car to get from there back into the city but I want to go home."

"Don't you think Ethan will have something to say about that?"

"Of course he will, but it's my decision. Ted, did you bring my messenger bag up with you?" Justin asks him and I'm once again amazed at how he's growing within himself.

 

I'm not happy that he won't be living with me again but I understand his reasons for wanting to live alone for awhile. He digs into the bag Ted hands him and fished around for the key. I notice that although there are several others on his keyring, the key to Ethan's place is on a lone chain with a violin hanging from it. Again I feel the urge to roll my eyes but I can't help to think of what that means in terms of Ethan and Justin's entanglement.

 

"Everything you need to gather up is in one corner of the apartment. The lockers detach from each other and shouldn't be that heavy or difficult to move. The other set of keys has the key to the Schickle tiny house. It should be outlined in green. Do you think you guys can move it all by 6 today? Ethan has class until 6:30 but I don't want you there when he gets there. He should come to me if he has questions, not the two of you."

"Don't you worry your pretty blond head about it. Teddy and I will have it done in no time. Oh Teddy, you are so going to love Justin's new place...."

Before he and Emmett can be on their way though, a couple of newcomers arrive. Mel and Ben looked relieved but pissed as well and I can't help but shudder to think of what dear old Mikey and his sidekick Lindz have been up to.

"Ted, Ben and I discovered where Justin's money has been going. And her name is Taryn Charles," Mel announces.                  

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	16. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 15: POSSESSION OBSESSION: Michael (and others) by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

<in my Ted voice> A plot worthy of Puccini...

  


  



 

**_Chapter 15: Possession Obsession_ **

You know there's something you need/ Right here and now/ To fill the space inside of yourself/ Money love or power/ When you want to have the number one first run anyone

You're crazy 'til you own them/ You ought to know better than that/ The more that you buy the less you get back/ The compulsion to count the percentage of time/ Spent between two lovers/ Can turn an hour into a crime/ And all the good times suffer/ Though you know it's only jealousy/ You can't help but be/ Haunted by your passion/ Don't you know it's a matter of fact/ The more that you take the less you give back/ It's a case of Possession Obsession/ Just a taste of possession obsession/ Brings a case of possession obsession/ Gimme Gimme

Written by Daryl Hall, John Oates, Sara Allen

  *  Copyright © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc



 

**_Michael's POV_ **

I was pacing outside of the fucking music building at PIFA waiting for that greasy-haired musician to show himself. It's taking everything in me not to run in there and yank his ass out of whatever the fuck he's doing in there. He had ONE job...Only ONE and as a result of his failure to keep that blond bastard away from Brian, I'm sporting a black eye and a bruised chin. I wouldn't be surprised if that fucking bitch Daphne broke a couple of my ribs when she stomped me in the chest. Who knew that the little bitch was so vicious? But then again, I probably should have expected it since she's friends with a troll like Justin Taylor.

The problem is that I can't sue her for the damage she caused me. She's a college student and it's not like they have a lot of money. Her parents probably don't have any either despite the fact that they live in the same upscale neighborhood as Justin did. Plus, I know that the family would ream me a new asshole if I did. It doesn't matter that she assaulted me for speaking the truth; they are angry at me because I did. Which brings me to a whole other problem: Ben.

How dare he take my name off the mortgage? I paid my part of the downpayment- or rather Justin did- but that's beside the point. He owed me that at the very least, but could he just let bygones be bygones? NO! He couldn't. So now I'm back to sleeping in my old room back at mom's house... well at least until Brian moves me in. Regardless of everything that is happening between me and Justin, Brian would never let me be homeless. He'll take me in. I just have to find a way to get him alone and talk some sense into him, especially about this whole power of attorney thing. It's just one more way that Boy Wonder keeps getting his hooks back into my best friend and soon-to-be life partner. I really do love Ben but he could never, would never, measure up to Brian. No one ever could. I have to find a way to make Brian see that we were meant to be from the moment we met back when we were fourteen. Now that Ben has removed himself from my life- or seems to in any event- it's time to get that fucking blond out of Brian's for good.

I see that little washed up boy known as Justin's boyfriend coming out of the building. He looks rather cozy with that black boy he's talking with but that's not my problem. If Ethan is cheating on Justin, it's no more than he deserves for what he did to Brian. The tall boy leans down to stare into the musician's eyes and I have to admit that it's tempting to let Justin know of this little scene just to see the look of despair and heartbreak that will no doubt flit across his face. Perhaps if he was as absorbed and concentrating on Ethan as he should have been, maybe I wouldn't be getting sued for his share of the profits in Rage. If Ethan had distracted Justin, perhaps I wouldn't be losing everything that I hold dear- my business, my family, my friends. I see them share a brief kiss and I know that if I don't interrupt, the opportunity to get my life back the way it should be will slip through my fingers.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ethan, we need to talk," I say loud enough that I know he can't ignore me. I can't help but fold my arms and glare at the little asshole.

"Lee, I have to go. We'll catch up at class later." I hear him tell the disappointed boy, as he turns towards me and moves away. My foot is tapping uncontrollably as I continue to regard his approach. He looks well-rested in spite of the fact that his boyfriend is in the hospital. Based on how Lee looked at Ethan when he turned away, I can only assume why. I recognize longing when I see it. "What are you doing here Michael and can we make it quick? I can't be late for my Music Composition class," he tells me.

I roll my eyes at him. "As if I really give a fuck whether you are late or not."

"You should. I was planning on asking Justin to come with me when I win the competition. That would leave a clear path for you to Brian's bed wouldn't it?"

"If you had done what I paid you to do in the first place, that path would already be fucking clear," I shout at him.

Ethan Gold doesn't fool me one fucking bit. He has just as much to gain by maintaining a relationship with Justin as I do. As grudgingly as I have to admit it, the co-creator of Rage is going to be well off someday. Justin is extremely talented and no matter how much I try to downplay or disregard it, Justin has a bright future drawing. I can't say the same for Ethan even if he did get into this school for elite artists.   

"Look, whatever you think of me for accepting your money, I really do love Justin. That money was- rather is- earmarked for our escape from all things Kinney. But I couldn't help what happened last night. I just got so fucking angry after talking to Lindsay that destroying Justin's car seemed the right thing to do," he stammers.

"You? You mean you are the reason he ended up in the hospital last night? You...." I can barely contain my anger as I stare at him, seething. "You fucking ASSHOLE! Do you realize what you did? You provided the reason that Brian is stuck playing nursemaid to Justin again. Now Brian will never leave his side you fool!"

"What the fuck is it to you if he doesn't?" Ethan shouts back at me before lowering his voice. "I saw _your_ man last night. He's a good-looking dude. Why would you give that up or jeopardize that for a whore like Kinney?"

"My reasons are my own, but thanks to your colossal fuck-up, we have to come up with another plan."

"Well I hope you have one because I sure as hell don't. Justin is hell-bent on remaining friends with certain members of your ‘old-heads' group. And he is extremely stubborn about it. He says that no matter what I feel, he will not cut everyone off simply for my own peace of mind. I'm working on separating him from Daphne, but after what I saw last night, I may have to rethink that."

"That little bitch is going to get hers," I growl at him. Ethan is right though, without Daphne in the picture, Justin would be more open to reason. He's always been the type to be easily led. I mean, look at what happened with Rage and the profits. Because I managed to gain his trust, I was able to reap all the benefits. "Maybe she's the reason..."

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing." I shake myself out of my reverie, getting back to my business and the reason I'm on this fucking campus with teeny-boppers a little under half my age. "Look, you owe me. Do your job! Either convince Justin to leave Brian alone or return the fifteen grand I paid you to break them up in the first place."

"Or what? You're going to sue me the way Justin is suing you? If you do that, then you'll have to explain where you got the money from in the first place. Now, I will do what it is you asked but only because I want Justin with me. Your money will provide a vehicle for that. But you might want to convince Kinney to remove the ban from around him."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I haven't spoken to Brian since before we all arrived at the hospital for this new crisis in Justin's continuing drama. Fucking Boy Wonder.

"I went to the hospital this morning only to be told that I couldn't see Justin."

"Why the fuck not?"

"According to that arrogant prick and the bitchy nurse on duty, they are treating what I did as a crime. There isn't any way that I can get to Justin until he's released from the hospital."

"Do you know when that will be?" I can't believe that they are taking this shit so fucking seriously.

"No I don't. Kinney refused to give me any information, even though he has it all."

"Nevermind. I'll find out myself. You just make sure that you do your fucking job when he gets out. As for Brian, I'll make sure to keep him occupied. I am his best friend, after all."

He looked at me strangely before uttering, "Yeah right," and walking off before I could say anything else.

I watched him go, narrowing my eyes, trying to gauge if he told me the truth or not. I honestly don't know what to believe where Ethan Gold is concerned. He reminds me of a smarmy used car salesman- the type to say anything to get what they want. I don't fucking trust him. Pulling out my cell phone, I dial Ben's number. I could always trust him to tell me the truth of things. He's honest that way. I let it ring the four times and am surprised when it keeps ringing. It means that he isn't in class because otherwise his phone would have just gone straight to voicemail. Ben is a creature of habit and would have picked up by the fourth ring if he was available. I hang up and dial it again.

"What do you want Michael?" he answers.

Okay... so I wasn't expecting him to be angry. I smile, hoping that it will calm him through the phone while I ask him what I need to know. "Hi, Ben. I was wondering if you and I could have lunch together. I think that you and I need to get back on track. I know that what I said last night about Boy... I mean Justin, was mean but I was just upset. I really want to come home." He's silent on the other end for a time, so quiet that I actually thought that he hung up. I looked at the screen of my phone only to realize that it is still counting the minutes since the line has been opened. I know that he's still there. What the fuck is he doing? "Ben?"

"Yeah I'm here Michael, but I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to say that you forgive me and that we can put this all behind us."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? This has nothing to do with you and me; this is a Justin problem."

"No this is a ‘Michael' problem, and frankly I am tired of dealing with it," he tells me.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Just what it fucking sounds like Michael. You have a choice to make: Either you give up this obsession with Brian and Justin's relationship- a situation that is really none of your business anyway- or we're through."

"But Ben, Brian is my..."

"Best friend," he cuts me off. "And yes you're right. Brian is YOUR best friend but you are certainly NOT his."

Before I can even process what he says, I lose my temper. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Brian and I have been best friends since we were fourteen. You were only his trick. What the hell makes you think that you even know Brian enough to speak about him like this?"

"Apparently, I know a lot more than you Michael. But you know what... nevermind this entire conversation. I need to know where to send your shit because I want it out of MY house."

"IT'S NOT YOUR HOUSE!!" I yell, watching as people pass, laugh and point at me while I'm talking to Ben. I really need to get the hell off this campus now that my business with Ethan is finished.

"Contrary to what you think and as it has already been explained to you, the house does indeed belong to me. But then of course you didn't listen, since your mouth is always open. It's amazing really, the stuff that you are supposed to hear, you can't seem to process. But with things that are absolutely, unequivocally none of your fucking business, you are amazingly attentive. You really should see someone about that problem you have Michael, since it's bordering on insane. I'll send your shit over to your mother's."

He hangs up on me and I can't help but stare at the phone in shock. How fucking dare he? This is not the man I have been involved with for the past year. That ‘Ben' would never have talked to me that way. I don't know what crawled up his ass, but he needs to fix it quick because I will not move back into my mother's on a permanent basis, especially now that she is seeing that fucking cop. But then again, maybe being there will come in handy.

 

**_Ben's POV_ **

I can't even believe that the little fucker had the nerve to call my phone and try to wheedle me into letting him come home. Okay, so I can believe it and had I not found out all that I've found out this morning, I might have caved. "How could I have been so fucking stupid?"

"Don't beat yourself up Ben," Mel tells me. "I'm kinda in the same boat you are. The major difference though, is that you were smart enough not to inadvertently involve a child. The fact that Lindsay and I have Gus makes leaving a helluva lot more complicated."

I can literally feel the sadness flowing off of her in waves. I can't imagine being with someone for ten years and suddenly feeling like you've been duped the whole time. I grab her hand as we walk to the hospital entrance. "Don't worry Mel. We'll figure something out."

"I don't know how. Even with the third parent adoption, and custody agreement that Brian, Lindsay, and I have, if he and I can't prove that Lindsay endangers Gus, we're stuck with her and she will definitely make our lives hell. I wish there was some way that we could make Lindsay really pay for what she's done."

"Providing ovum for nefarious purposes, stealing sperm, and fomenting entrapment, really should be punishable crimes," I say.

We look at each other, and I know that just as I'm thinking of Lindsay being prosecuted, so is Mel. I can just about hear the excuses she would come up with to justify her actions. I guess Mel can too because the next thing I know we're both laughing. Between Michael and Lindsay it's a wonder and a gift from God that we have managed to maintain at least some sanity and a little sense of humor. Without either one of them, I think Mel and I would have ended up wearing state-issued bracelets and matching orange jumpsuits a long time ago.

"If what they did was punishable by law, I'm sure they could have earned fame appearing on _‘World's Dumbest Criminals'_. But I think that Lindsay actually outsmarted herself this time," she tells me.

"Oh? How so?"

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Like Michael, Lindsay tends to overlook Brian's intelligence and his vicious nature when it comes to revenge. They tend to see him as the young man he once was who needed constant reassurance. Although Brian Kinney grew up in a two-parent household, it was still a broken life in a lot of ways. As a result, Michael, and then Lindsay, took advantage of Brian's inherent need to be needed. Since you weren't around when Justin first came around and you have probably only received an abbreviated and biased opinion from Michael, I will give you my own version. It will be closer to actual events rather than what lives in Michael and Lindsay's fantasies. Originally the three of them were like super glue- where you saw one, you saw the other. Sure Michael and Lindsay had their moments of jealousy over Brian Kinney..."

"What do you mean? I thought Lindsay had grown up with the two of them."

Melanie shook her head. "No, Brian met Lindsay at college and because they were both in the closet- at least publicly for the sake of their parents- they formed a bond. Lindsay was Brian's beard and vice versa. Although Brian fucked guys at college, he was pretty discreet in comparison to how he has been in the years since, taking Gay PA by storm."

"Okay so that explains a little more about why Michael would have felt threatened by Lindsay's presence. But why the other way around?" I can't help but be fascinated by Mel's take on the obsession-possession competition between Michael and Lindsay for Brian.

"In order to tell you this, I have to admit lying to myself for as long as Lindsay and I have been together. I cast Brian into the role of ‘enemy' which he shouldn't have been, to give credence to my own denial. Lindsay is bisexual, although she has yet to acknowledge it. Being with Brian allowed her to ‘merge her worlds'- so to speak. She could be involved with a man the way society always expects, especially within the WASP nest that Lindsay and Justin were born into, while not sacrificing those urges to be with a woman."

"But that doesn't make sense, since bisexuals don't view sex the way a hetero or homo does. Am I right?"

"That's very true Ben. Although they would be physically attracted to both sexes equally, they have none of the hang-ups that we hets and homos do about girly parts or boy bits. For Lindsay, it is more about what her parents think than the people she hurts by not staying true to herself. She's physically attracted to both Brian and I, but a man, or in this case Brian, would be the perfect husband for her, while I would be the perfect mistress since Brian and I actually do share similarities. God Almighty help me for saying that," she laughs.

I smiled at her. "So you're saying that if given the choice, Lindsay would have picked Brian to marry?"

"Yeah, I am. The sad thing is that I used to hold him wholly responsible for it, even though he never encouraged her in her heteronormative fantasy. He did fuck her once in college, but you know boys at that age. The wind would blow too hard and bam, they're hard. And since a stiff prick knows no conscience, he did what any other college-aged man would probably have done in that situation, especially one with the sex drive of a runaway freight train."

I nod at her candor about the nature of Brian's relationship with Lindsay. "So Michael was jealous of Lindsay and vice versa?"

"Michael thought that if anyone could turn Brian ‘straight' it would be Lindsay. Lindsay was resentful because if Brian was truly gay, which we all know he is, he wouldn't be interested in her sexually. She's missing that crucial appendage for Brian to even blink twice, which Michael has."

"So how do you think they arrived at working together?"

"Oh that's easy. Take the youthful exuberance that is innate to Michael, the same breeding and education that Lindsay has, then add a fucking near-genius level IQ; an insatiable appetite for sex with intrinsic beauty and sex appeal that hasn't even begun to be cultivated yet then you get..."

"Justin Taylor," I say, finally understanding what has held Brian enthrall even against his will. "Well now we know why it's so important for them to get Brian away from Justin."

She nods at me. "Neither Michael nor Lindsay pose a threat to the other. They long ago decided that they both will never have enough to make Brian choose one over the other- this baby business and Gus notwithstanding. Brian will never want Lindsay because she wasn't born with a dick and balls; he'll never want Michael, pretty much for the same reason. Ooh...I'm sorry Ben," she cringed while apologizing but I just waved it away. I'm learning just how correct Melanie's observations about Michael and Lindsay are since I've noticed these same things myself but never put it all into this comprehensive perspective. She continued. "But with the advent of Justin in our lives, Michael and Lindsay see a young man who literally has all of the qualities that made Brian fall hard for him."

"Made? Don't you mean ‘make?'"

"No I mean _made_. Brian may not know it or if he does, he hasn't acknowledged it yet even to himself, but he does love Justin. He's _in love_ with Justin enough to see that the young man has what he needs, even if it means pushing him away to go after it."

"You're talking about Ethan, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but there is more to that situation than meets the eye, too. Do yourself a favor. Watch how they interact when we go into the hospital room. I think you will find some of the answers to the questions floating around in your head," Melanie tells me smiling.

"How did you get so smart about all of this?"

"It took me a while to see things as I do now. That's not to say that I am _Team Brian Kinney_ all of a sudden. He and I will still disagree loud and often, but we have a few common goals and a few people whom we love very much and would do anything for. One of them is lying in that hospital bed.

"So how should we broach this delicate subject?"

I can see the gerbil in her mind doing backflips and forward rolls as she crinkles her forehead deep in thought. I feel like I'm getting a glimpse into how she processes the information she's given as a lawyer- playing out worse case scenarios, preparing a rebuttal to every argument. I can tell when she has made a decision by the very Kinney-esque smirk on her face and it's then when I notice how much she and Brian really are alike.

"I think we should attack this head-on Ben. Brian nor Justin care much for suspense unless they are reading or watching a movie. We have to capture their collective attention from the onset. Although each have the ability to zone in and concentrate on one thing at a time, when they are together in the same space, their main focus is centered on each other. I always found it funny how they always know, without turning around or seeking out the other, when one of them has entered a room. Their senses gravitate toward each other automatically."

I nod again. "I noticed that too when Justin was working at the diner. No matter what Justin was doing, it was always as if he could tell when it was Brian who had come in the door. He would get this slight hitch in his breathing and his smile would always shine a little extra bright. Based on your description, now I understand why. I've never had that with Michael," I say and I can't help but feel a little sad that I didn't.

"Don't feel bad, Ben. Even after all these years, I can't say that I've had it with Lindsay either. There was this one woman though... but she's long gone out of my life."

I can feel her sudden sadness and I can also tell that this isn't the first time she's thought about the mystery lady. I take her small hand in mine as we board the elevator. As soon as the door closes, I force her to look up at me and am amazed to see a little tear in the corner of her left eye. "Mel, perhaps when this is over you should seek her out. I know it may be hard to admit or accept, but our relationships with Michael and Lindsay are over. Now, I don't know about you but I intend to find what Brian and Justin have for myself. Maybe it's time that you do the same."

The door opens on our floor and as we step out, I can tell that she's thinking about it. I watch in amazement as she pushes the thought to the side for the moment and pulls herself together. She looks at me again, smirk back in place but with narrowed eyes heralding the advent of Dyno-Dyke in our mix. I can see that I'm now looking at Melanie Marcus, pissed-off-Attorney-at-Law instead of Mel the scorned and disillusioned partner of Lindsay Peterson. Again, she's reminding me of Brian Kinney, but this time in his Rage persona and I have to tell you, it's pretty fucking scary. Well I suppose I can definitely call up the residual angry feelings I had indulged when I was dealing with roid-rage and John's death. I can honestly say those same feelings of hopelessness, despair, and desperation, assailed me for brief moments earlier after speaking with Taryn, but now all I feel is anger at Michael and Lindsay. Anger at what they did to me, absolutely, but more so for what they have done and are trying to do to Brian and Justin. Those two really have some fucking nerve!

We can hear Justin giving last minute instructions to Ted and Em regarding some place and Ethan. He's moving out? I guess he is, since I hear Em reassure him that they would get his belongings before Ethan gets back to the apartment. Mel pushes open the door immediately addressing Ted.

"Ted, Ben and I discovered where Justin's money has been going. And her name is Taryn Charles," Mel announces.

The silence in the room is deafening as Mel's words sink into each of the occupant's brains. Even I still can't believe what Michael has been up to. The fact that Mel thinks Lindsay is involved and the reason why, is abhorrent. Justin is the one who breaks the silence first.

"Who the hell is Taryn Charles and what has Michael been doing? We know that he isn't paying to fuck her."

"In a manner of speaking he isn't, but she's bound to get fucked anyway unless we can come up with something else," Mel tells him.

"Why don't we start from the beginning of what Mel and I know and then hopefully we can all fill in the blanks to get a more complete picture of what the Dastardly Duo have been up to," I tell  the group as a whole.

Emmett checks his watch and grabs one of the two chairs in the room; Ted grabs the other. Mel and I sit side by side on the loveseat. Thinking that Brian was either going to sit at the foot of the bed or stand at the window, I'm surprised to see Justin move over at the head of the bed and fluffing a few pillows before Brian sits down beside him. Although the action is completely innocent and natural, its effect is not lost on the rest of us. I can't help but think back to what Mel said while we were on our way up here. Brian and Justin have never stopped loving each other, and it's never been more evident than in the care both of them are showing for each other even while their actions just seem like basic human kindness. Once they're settled in, all the focus in the room has returned to Mel and I.

While I'm filling the group in on my talk with Taryn this morning, Mel's phone rings. I notice as she rolls her eyes and sends the call to voicemail. It happens seven more times before Brian finally breaks.

"Mel," he says softly but we all can see that he's fuming beneath the surface, "is that work-related?"

"No. It's a combination of Lindsay and Michael. You would think the fact that I am not answering would alert them to the fact that I am busy and don't have time for their shenanigans."

"Then either take the calls or shut the fucking thing off." Even in the soft command, we all flinch in its forcefulness. We're even more surprised that Mel hasn't taken umbrage with his tone which is a clear indication to me just how serious we are all taking this latest round of foolery.

She nods but before she has a chance to turn her phone off, it rings again. She looks down at the caller ID even while Brian draws Justin a little closer and curses up a storm. This situation is clearly getting to him and it's evident that he isn't the only one. I can tell that Justin is deeply affected by the story of Taryn Charles and how she fits into all of this. They are conversing softly as are Ted and Em. Emmett is ready to march out to find Michael and beat the shit out of him or at the very least alert Debbie so that she can. Ted is trying to talk him out of it, saying that they should hear the rest of the story first. Mel takes the call mouthing to us that it is her office calling.

After a series of ‘Uh-huhs' and ‘Did she reallys?' she hurriedly ends the call with a brief, "Let me know if there is anything else. In the meantime, I need you to contact Mason Cowell. I think this is going to get a lot uglier. No you don't have to call him since I'm with him now. I'll let him know. Thanks Sherry."

She disconnects the call and sits there stunned for a few minutes before Brian finally asks her, "Do we even want to know what that call was about?"

Mel takes a deep breath before responding. "Apparently Ms. Lindsay Petersen-Marcus has been extremely busy this morning. Not only did she accompany Taryn to her appointment but she even managed to squeeze in ‘lunch' with her father's attorney, James Wallace."

"Is there some reason that particular meeting should be important? And why call you about it?" Justin asks. I think I have a feeling why Mel was informed but I really want to hear what she has to say firsthand and not speculate about it.

"There is definitely a reason this is important. I suppose that Lindsay has forgotten that Sherry and Candace, who just happens to be both mine and James' secretaries are sisters, and tend to speak several times a day. Candace was on the phone with Sherry when my wayward _wife_ came in for her meeting with James. When Sherry asked why Lindsay was seeing her parents' family attorney, Candice- who can't stand any of the Petersens, with the exception of Ron- had no qualms about pushing the intercom button and the speaker button on her cell phone. Looks like Lindsay can add ‘conniving cock-riding cunt' to her resume. When they finished, James began to advise her on divorcing me and reclaiming full custody of Gus, while making sure that both of us still paid her child support. Sherry made sure to press the record button on her phone as well and has sent me the audio clip."

"Gotta love those smartphones," Emmett said. "But if I'm not mistaken that recording won't be useful unless one of the parties knows they are being recorded, right?"

Mel smiled and I could see the viciousness in her eyes returning full-force as she looked at Brian, who has an equally devious look in his hazel orbs. Apparently the implication also occurred to Justin, whose Sunshine-bright smile is nearly blinding in its quality.

"Let me guess," Justin says, "Candace has a standing order to record any and all meetings with any Petersen family member and therefore permission for the audio is automatically given since by law only one of the parties has to know they are being recorded. If that's the case, and James didn't rescind his instructions given to Candace on some previous date, Candace did the proper thing in taping the meeting and therefore it's admissible in court."

"Damn I've taught you well Justin. You are absolutely correct in everything you said. The fact that Sherry also recorded it is another matter, but since the dictation company James uses keeps a running record of all the things they transcribe, it will not be hard to have those records subpoenaed. Not only will Lindsay be losing in the divorce, but she will also lose Gus," Melanie states with an even brighter gleam in her eye.

"Um? How so?" Brian asks.

Melanie gets up and hands Brian her cellphone after pressing a series of buttons on the screen. As expected, we all get up from our various seats and surround the bed to get a better view of what Mel opened up for Brian to see.

"Oh my God, what? Where.... Oh my God Mel, what the fuck is she doing? And with Gus in the car?!"

"What's the problem Kinney? It's been so long since you've seen heterosex that you no longer recognize it?" I can hear the bitterness in Mel's voice and I reach out to draw her closer to me. I can feel her burying her nose in my neck, inhaling my scent which seems to be calming her. I knew there had to be a reason that I prefered that chamomile and tea tree oil fragrance. I'm glad that I can be a help to her even if it's in this small way. Finding out that the person you thought you knew but really didn't, hurts like a motherfucker. "Keep watching guys," Mel says, snuggling even closer to me.

"Is there a way we can fast-forward this shit? I feel my dick getting soft and my balls trying to disappear into my gut looking at this? Plus you're warping the youngster's brain. Justin may never be able to draw the female human form again without throwing up every six seconds. You'll stunt his growth! Hell, I may not be able to look another straight person in the eye again without wanting to run fucking screaming for the nearest cock," Brian gripes. Both Mel and I share a giggle at that. Leave it to Brian to come up with plenty of colorful colloquialisms to ease some of the tension. "Oh my God, she changed positions. Justin save me!"

We all burst out laughing then watching Brian trying to burrow himself behind Justin's back to keep from viewing any more of Lindsay's literal mommy porn.

"Get up Goof!" Justin laughs again. This must be a side of Brian that no one else knows. I suspect that even Michael doesn't know about _this_ Brian, who is so far from his worship-warped image of the man. "Mel, before we lose Brian's brain entirely thanks to the yuckdom on screen, can you tell me where this came from?"

"Gus' car seat and the rearview mirror," she answers and I have to admit that I am even a little confused at first. But then...

"Oh my God. You mean she's been fucking with Gus in the car?"

She nods and then explains where the cameras in the car are located. "Both of them have a live feed function and a record-for-later feature. I originally got it so that if I was feeling a little down during my day, I could watch a little of Lindsay and Gus from the desk; so that I wouldn't feel like I was missing so much of his formative years. The original purpose changed a few months ago though. With Sam Auerbach in town for an art show, my trust issues regarding Lindsay and the artist came back full-force. I didn't trust the bitch especially since they had a brief affair before. I know that she said she had ended it and I believed that she did at the time. But all of the recorded footage proves that I was absolutely right to do this."

"How many instances are in this folder?" Brian asks.

"Twenty-eight from the last three weeks. It doesn't include all of the men prior to that," Mel answers. This has got to be the most fucked up situation.

"Why did you stay?"

"Why else Brian? Gus. First and foremost, forever is Gus."

"Fuck that, Mel! You shouldn't have to put up with her cheating ass simply for the sake of keeping the peace or sacrificing your happiness for the benefit of someone else. It's bullshit."

The room has gone suddenly quiet after Brian's explosive all-too-brief diatribe. Too quiet. The words nor implications were not lost on anyone in the room especially not the man sitting next to him whose face immediately went blank with Brian's accusations. Pasting a polite smile on his face, Justin spoke.

"Brian is right Mel. You deserve a whole lot more than that."

"Justin I...," Brian started but Justin held up his hand.

"No Brian, you're right." he says, shifting his eyes to the wall clock. "Guys, I hate to break this up but my doctor should be in at any moment with my pain med. So after Ted and Em pick up my stuff and if it's alright with all of you, we can reconvene a little later after I've had a chance to sleep a bit."

"Justin..."

"I'd really like to be alone when the doctor gets here."

I watch Brian look into Justin's eyes for a few moments and the emotions roiling through both men are so close to the surface. I wish they would just have the argument already but I know they won't. I can see the resignation in Brian's eyes when faced with the most inscrutable expression I have ever seen on Justin's countenance. I've never seen Justin's face so blank and yet everything he's feeling at this moment can be felt just by the mere act of standing here in the same room with him.

Without another word between them, Brian gets up and leaves the room. After pleasantries exchanged and promises to come back later, we all follow Brian out into the corridor. Or we thought we did, except that he seems to have disappeared. The nurse said that he left and didn't leave any instructions except to guard his list of acceptable visitors. It looks like it's going to take even longer to figure out how to deal with Michael and Lindsay, especially if the two men who will be most affected by this travesty don't get their shit together... and quickly.  

 

**_Phoebe_ **

Oh my God, I don't know what to do. Ethan is my friend but... I can't believe what I just overheard between him the loud brunet man. Justin was right about that man- Michael, I think his name is. There is so much hatred and jealousy within him but what does it say about Ethan that he took money from the guy to break Brian and Justin up? I know that I'm supposed to meet Ethan in the breakroom before our next class but honestly, I don't even want to be around him right now. At least not until I really process what I've learned and heard these past fifteen minutes.

In this short amount of time, all that I thought I knew about a boy I've been friends with pretty much all my life has now been destroyed. What he did to Justin's car was just... I can't even say what it was, I'm so angry about it. I wish Daphne had hit Ethan too. What kind of friend does it make me that I would wish violence on someone I would have thought of as a brother? I wish there was some answer to what I should do now. To most people my choice would be so simple. Ethan is not the most well-liked boy. Many consider him contentious and pretentious but regardless he is still respected for his talent here on campus. More importantly though, he's been my human diary for as long as I can remember. I've shared secrets with him and a love for a great many things including music. He's my artistic soul mate and my best friend.

However, our shared history has now come down to obeying the law or honoring a life-long loyalty between us. We all suffer in the end simply because of two men who couldn't curb or resist their own obessions. Because of Michael, Brian lost Justin and because of Ethan's willing culpability in Michael's scheme, Justin has lost himself. I have a feeling that by the time this is all over the two men which Michael and Ethan are working so hard to possess are going to begin fighting back. There are bound to be casualities and I really don't think anyone is ready for the fallout from Brian and Justin's rebellion. But the question still remains, what should I do with what I know? My decision is going to bring Ethan's exposure sooner or later. I just have to decide if I can live with the consequences of saying something or doing nothing. No... definitely not an easy decision.   

 

**_Lindz_**    

Well that meeting with James was as satisfying as always. He really knows how to handle me. The other portion of the meeting was equally informative. All I have to do is  prove Mel an unfit guardian for Gus. Brian as well, which actually might prove a bit more difficult. But if I can strike up a deal with him, it may all work out in my favor. How to spin this? I could go crying to him and tell him that Mel is cheating on me again and I want out but then if she's licking some chick on the side, it really wouldn't have anything to do with Gus; just as me fucking men doesn't. No that wouldn't be a good way to go. I could bring up the fact that she's working so much that we barely see her anymore. Yes...but then he would just ask me who's paying the bills. No judge would see anything particularly wrong with the main breadwinner of the household pulling some extra hours to make ends meet. I just have to find some dirt on her; it has to be there. As for Brian, well if he doesn't agree to my terms regarding Gus and soon-to-be other children, he can kiss Gus goodbye. Brian's lifestyle and public persona are enough to deter anyone from willingly giving him custody of children. Whereas me, I am the soul of discretion and an upstanding WASP even if I am also a lesbian. I still have a little clout in high places. Brian will always be that boy born on the wrong side of the tracks, no matter how successful he becomes. Now that Justin is out of the picture- he would have opened up the same doors I would have and possibly more- Brian is bound to welcome me and my connections into his life even more fully. At least, he'd better be. I'm through playing nice, hoping that Brian would see my value as a wife while staying with a woman who no longer satisfies me or has any more use to me than Michael.

And that's another problem...Michael. I don't know what it will take for him to give up this fuked-up fantasy he has of him and Brian being together romantically. There is nothing about him that Brian would find remotely attractive. The way he dresses alone makes me cringe. I mean he's a grown man for fuck's sake and his idea of dressing up is the latest superheroes sweatshirt or a polo tee-shirt, jeans and a pair of Converse sneakers. How ridiculous! How could he even think to be able to hold an intelligent conversation when he has the IQ of Gus' rattle? What could he possibly have to talk about that is interesting except admitting that he is a criminal who stole money from a struggling college student. That's the only thing that makes Michael interesting on any level and we all know that he would be so busy bragging about it that it wouldn't occur to him how it would make Brian look in the process. Michael would do exactly what he did when he was with David. In his quest for self-importance he will come off looking like a snobbish, uneducated asshole and while he would think everyone was agreeing with him or seeing him as an asset, they would really be pitying Brian for being attached to the airhead. I know because I found myself doing it one more than one occasion with both David and Ben. Michael has no breeding or class like Justin does which is why I had to get rid of him. A few well-placed and well-timed suggestions and my bidding was done just as it was last night. It's amazing how easy it is to play obsessed men especially those clingy fuckers like Michael and Ethan. While they are too busy trying to one-up each other in the desperation and stupidity departments, I am making definitive and strategic moves to have everything I've ever wanted; everything I fucking deserve and was born to have. I will have the gorgeous rich man, the adorable son and heir and a bank account where I never have to nickel-and-dime again within my possession.Then this fucked-up situation with Melanie will be but a distant memory. I just have to keep to my plans, but first, I need to get to my appointment at Dr. Struthers. Doing the depo-shot every three months has been absolutely wonderful. I'm able to fuck as much as I want and Melanie is none the wiser since there's almost no chance of me getting pregnant. It makes what I'm planning to do to her during the divorce even more sweet. I leave a message for her to pick up Gus on the way home since I plan to be very late again tonight. Sam is back in town after all and and we have a standing date for another fuckfest. Fuck, I can't wait.    

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	17. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 16: CRANES IN THE SKY by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

A few words about using this song: We've all had the feelings of disillusionment and rejection before; it's not limited to a culture or gender. Whereas this song is possibly taken from the POV of a Black woman living and dating in America, the struggle of trying to move on from feelings of hurt, rejection and loneliness is universal; the act of trying to put on a brave face when you're dying inside- very real. It's a song about _pain management_  and what happens when you have to comeback from whatever fantasy world chosen for the moment and face reality such as it is. It's also about healing in its many facets... It's about life as we know it- both a vicious cycle and a continuous journey. I hope I've managed to convey those thoughts and feelings for Brian and Justin throughout this chapter. ENJOY!! 

**_CHAPTER 16: CRANES IN THE SKY_ **

{Verse 1} [I tried to drink it away I tried to put one in the air I tried to dance it away I tried to change it with my hair {Verse 2} ](http://genius.com/Solange-cranes-in-the-sky-lyrics#note-10539491)[I ran my credit card bill up Thought a new dress would make it better I tried to work it away/ But that just made me even sadder ](http://genius.com/Solange-cranes-in-the-sky-lyrics#note-10559759){Verse 3} [I tried to keep myself busy I ran around in circles Think I made myself dizzy I slept it away, I sexed it away I read it away](http://genius.com/Solange-cranes-in-the-sky-lyrics#note-10559945)

[Away/ ](http://genius.com/Solange-cranes-in-the-sky-lyrics#note-10556721)[Refrain 1] [Away, away, away, away, away Away, away, away, away, away/](http://genius.com/Solange-cranes-in-the-sky-lyrics#note-10556721)[Hook 1] [Well it's like cranes in the sky Sometimes I don't wanna feel those metal clouds Yeah, it's like cranes in the sky Sometimes I don't wanna feel those metal clouds ](http://genius.com/Solange-cranes-in-the-sky-lyrics#note-10524155)[Verse 4] [I tried to run it away Thought then my head be feeling clearer I traveled 70 states Thought moving round make me feel better](http://genius.com/Solange-cranes-in-the-sky-lyrics#note-10552400) [Verse 5] [I tried to let go my lover Thought if I was alone then maybe I could recover To write it away or cry it away Don't you cry baby](http://genius.com/Solange-cranes-in-the-sky-lyrics#note-10556824)

[Away ](http://genius.com/Solange-cranes-in-the-sky-lyrics#note-10556721)[Refrain 1] [Away, away, away, away, away](http://genius.com/Solange-cranes-in-the-sky-lyrics#note-10556721)

[Away, away, away, away, away ](http://genius.com/Solange-cranes-in-the-sky-lyrics#note-10556721)[Hook 2] [But it's like cranes in the sky](http://genius.com/Solange-cranes-in-the-sky-lyrics#note-10524155)

[Sometimes I don't wanna feel those metal clouds Yeah, it's like cranes in the sky Sometimes I don't wanna feel those metal...](http://genius.com/Solange-cranes-in-the-sky-lyrics#note-10524155)

SONGWRITERS

SOLANGE KNOWLES, TROY JOHNSON, RAPHAEL SAADIQ

 

**_Justin:_ **

I've been gone from Pittsburgh for about three weeks and I'm already missing him. To say that Brian and I weren't on good terms when I left would be an understatement. It's not even that we argued; it's that we haven't. We haven't even spoken more than twenty-six words to each other every time we've seen each other since I was released from the hospital. Admittedly, every time he tried to explain his comments to Mel, I shut down. It wasn't that he wasn't right, just that I'm dealing with my own culpability in the matter. He told me that when I'm ready to finally listen, then he'll speak. I just nodded and let the matter go- at least physically I did. Being in Hollywood Hills at the moment is exactly what I need. Here, I'm gaining much needed time to think, to reflect, and to make some core decisions about how I want my life to go from this moment on.

Of course, leaving home wasn't easy, even though it was what I needed to do. The day I got out of the hospital, I went to Ethan's to return his key only to find him staring at the empty corner where my things used to be.

 

_"Something you want to tell me Justin?"_ he asked, still staring ahead as if the space was suddenly foreign to him.

_"I think the space being devoid of my belongings says it all Ethan. But I guess I owe you an explanation at least."_

_"You're damn right you do!"_

_"Fine, Ethan. Here it is: I need to be on my own for awhile."_

_"You mean with Brian..."_

_"No, I mean on my own. I went from living in my folks house, to living with Deb, then to living with Brian and now you. I need my own space."_

_"But Justin, I thought we were good the way we are Baby. I loved coming in from school to find you here cooking or drawing or whatever you were doing. I really want you here."_ I can still hear the plaintive tone he injected into his voice.

 

I think he expected me to just give into it as I had in the past. I couldn't. This was my way of reclaiming myself; to not be anyone's anything but to be my own man for once. 

 

_"Sorry Ethan, but you don't get a vote."_

_"Are you breaking up with me?"_

_"I think we need a break from each other. There is a such thing as too much_ togetherness _, you know."_

_"That's bullshit and you know it!"_

_"No it isn't Ethan. The bottom line is, I can't sleep here with you in the house and I still have to work and go to school during the day."_

_"Speaking of school, how are you paying for it?"_

I could hear the accusation in his voice, like he already knows, but also like I should be ashamed of what I'm about to say. _"Brian and I have a contract. We've had one in place since before you were born to me."_

_"So terminate the fucking contract Justin! Can't you see that he is trying to buy you back to him?"_

_"He's doing no such thing Ethan. You don't know anything about it..."_

_"I know that you are a whore's whore if you continue to accept his money."_

_"Is that what you really think? That because I accept his help where my own father wouldn't give it to me, it makes me his whore?"_

_"That's not what I meant and you know it!"_

_"But that's what you said."_ I told him, while removing the key from my pocket and placing it on the countertop in the kitchen. _"And on that note, it's time for me to be going."_

_"No Justin.... Baby, we can work this out. You don't have to leave. Between this lawsuit and the bullshit with the car- no wonder you are having nightmares. I told you being around those people wasn't good for you. We can go to a counselor together to talk about your nightmares. I don't want to lose you!"_

_"How the fuck did you find out about the lawsuit... you know what, it doesn't really matter anyway."_ I remember sighing in exasperation first because someone is once again speaking about my business behind my back and secondly because Ethan was showing just how clingy he really is. I have to wonder if I was ever like that with Brian- this stunting and stifling stone suffocating Brian. I knew that I needed to get out of there right away before I gave into the urge to yell at him. My need for independence was not his fault although his behavior enhanced and reaffirmed my decision to move out. _"Ethan, I just need some space right now."_

_"No! You need me and I need you here with me. You're my muse Justin,"_ he said to me and suddenly I felt disgusted with the phrase.

 

I suddenly understood why Brian snickered and winced at the same time when I told him what Ethan called me. Ethan used the sentiment as a catchphrase and to inflict guilt to get me to bend to his wishes. Even though Brian is my muse and source of inspiration even though we aren't together anymore, I would never use that knowledge to try and trick or trap him into staying with me. Michael and Lindsay both do something similar to Brian all the time; I wonder if he'll ever figure that out. Going back into my memory, I continue to analyze my last conversation with Ethan.

 

_"Ethan,"_ I said praying for patience, _"Don't think of this as a separation but preparation. You have your competition coming up. You'll need all the practice time you can get, be it at the studio or here at your apartment."_

That seemed to have gotten through to him. _"Okay you're right about that. But you don't have to move out Baby. I need you here."_

_"No you don't, and I need to be somewhere where I can scream or paint at will or just sleep if I can, Ethan. I need to be on my own."_

_"So where will you be staying? Can I have the address? I don't even know where this studio where you've been spending your nights is."_

_"I would prefer if you didn't Ethan."_

_"What's on Tremont?"_

That brought me up short. Why would Ethan ask about Brian's place? And how does he even know about it, since I never told him where Brian and I lived? _"Why?"_

_"It's just... nevermind. So, can I have your new address so that I can still see you everyday?"_

_"No Ethan. If I want to see you, I know where you are and we'll be at school. It will be like we're really dating. No one just fucks and moves right in."_

_"You did."_ He sneered at me but I refused to take offense because he was right to an extent.

 

Sure, it took me awhile to move in, but I see now that Ethan and I were really only based on fucking. Sure we had conversations about school and life but really... how much has he actually lived compared to me? That's one of the things I really need to think about while I'm here in L.A. My mind continues to drift back to the apartment and the conversation that made leaving him behind a bit easier.

 

_"And that's why I am moving out. It wasn't fair to you or to me Ethan. I should never have moved in here knowing that I wasn't ready for it."_

_"So where will you be?"_

_"Around."_

_"That's not an answer Justin."_

_"But it's the only one you're getting Ethan."_

_"Fine. Go ahead and leave. It's what you do best anyway."_

_"You're probably right. I leave when a situation or conversation no longer serves its purpose. But I also leave when I need time to grow and flourish; to come into my own as a man. So if insulting me and my penchant for leaving your apartment is what you have to do so that I can grow up a bit more, feel free to do so. It doesn't change the fact that I'm going to my house."_

_"And how did you afford your own place anyway? Let me guess, Brian."_

_"For your information, Brian doesn't even know where I live."_

_"Well at least there is that."_

_"Why should it matter if he does?"_

_"Because you are mine Justin."_

_"No Ethan, I don't belong to anyone but myself. That's something that you have never learned in all the time we've been together. I may have wanted to be claimed, but not at the expense of my mind and ability to make solid decisions for myself. I hate to say it but Brian understood that and until you learn it, we will always be at an impasse about this. I'm going home."_

_"What am I supposed to tell everybody?"_

_"Tell them whatever you want."_ And then I left, closing the door with him standing on the other side with his arms folded and a pouty mouth to rival Michael's. I just couldn't take any more _conversation_ about my decision. Not for the first time, I began to understand how Brian must have felt dealing with both Michael and Lindsay at the same damn time. It was unsettling!

 

Which brings me to the conversation about what to do about Michael and Lindsay. Mel told Brian that until the babies are born, there isn't much he can do legally- if there is anything he can do at all. Technically it wasn't breaking and entering since Lindsay had a key that was given to her by the homeowner. The catch is whether he has a case because the key wasn't used for its intended purpose and that's what needs to be proved. For Brian's part, he's ready to seek custody of Gus based on the videos of Lindsay fucking while he was strapped into his carseat. Mel asked him to think seriously about that for a time because Brian's work schedule will be hectic with one kid but now he faces the possibility of having three to care for by himself. Let's face it: Brian will be a great dad. He already is with Gus, but he's worked his ass off to get to where he is in his career. I can't see how he is going to make it work. Sure we'll all help him in some form or another, but it will still be all Brian. The good news is that Mel also has custody of Gus and the joint custody will help both of them in the long run. But with the new children, if Brian cuts Lindsay out, where would that leave him?

Ben has already made moves to dissolve whatever he and Michael owned together and had Ted liquidate it so that Michael will receive his share in a check and he could be done with him. Deb came by the hospital to ream him out for making Michael cry and whine. So we all had no choice but to tell her what Michael has been up to with my money. At first she couldn't believe it, but then when faced with the written proof of receipt copies and the like, she couldn't dispute Ben's feelings in the matter. Of course she tried to turn all the blame to Brian but again none of us would let her. I love Deb but I'll be damned if I can understand how she could be so blind to Michael's machinations. How does one inspire the thievery of sperm and use of said sperm to aid in entrapment? I know that somehow it happens in hetero relationships all the time, but we're gay men for fuck's sake. Now that I think about it and as Mel has already pointed out, this has the handprint of Lindsay all over it. As confused as she is about her sexuality, she's definitely clear that she wants Brian Kinney.

I really feel bad for Mel in all of this. She's done everything, tried to be everything that Lindsay has ever wanted or needed, and because of an obsession on Lindsay's part, she's going to end up alone. Ben said that he's finally going to give that Pos-Men's group a try, so he has a plan to move forward again even though he loved Michael. Melanie deserves someone to love her the way Lindsay never has; the way she never could. Ironically, I understand Lindsay's motivations since I grew up in that bloodsucking, self-stifling environment but it doesn't mean that I agree with her use and treatment of Mel or Brian. Underneath it all, my _Dyno-Dyke_ has a heart of gold and a strength of will that I have seen diminished daily as long as I've known her- which hasn't been very long. I wonder who Mel was before Lindsay got ahold of her. I wonder if she'll ever be able to find that person inside of herself again. I certainly hope she will so that she is never taken advantage of or for granted again. 

Then there is where I fit into all of this. Based on the math, one or both of those children could be mine. Brian and I haven't talked about it vocally but I know he's thought about it. I don't know whether to wish it so or pray that they aren't. Ever since I discovered that I was gay, the question of impending fatherhood was wiped clear out of my mind. It wasn't until I saw Brian with Gus the night he was born that it even became a question again. Right now, being a dad in any form isn't on my to-do list. I have too many irons in the fire to devote all my time to children which is something I would want to do. Babysitting is one thing- you can spoil the hell out of them and give them back- but parenting is something else. My mom is a prime example of putting your life goals, dreams and wishes on hold to take care of home and hearth. I don't know that it's something I could do. But then again, there are a million single parents out there, like Deb, who make it work daily and they are to be admired for that. I just don't want to be selfish with a kid involved. I don't want to become another Craig Taylor who didn't even know we were alive until he needed us to do something for him, like playing the happy conservative family for his business associates at a country club function. I don't want to become the man whose love was conditional, dangled like a carrot in front of a hungry horse and based upon how well we performed to his standards and specifications. As soon as we thought differently or acted as an individual instead of a Craig-bred robot, we were disregarded and disabused of the false sense of security we grew to expect. I'm glad Mom and I are free of him and even though Molly isn't until she reaches her majority, she's a smart girl and will undoubtedly be able to handle the man I used to call ‘Dad.'    

When I arrived home that night after leaving Ethan's place, I actually breathed a sigh of relief seeing my things all scattered about. Em and Ted left a note telling me that they left the foodstuffs in the cupboards and refrigerator. I'm still amazed that for a tiny house with a little over 430 square feet, it sure has a lot of room. I requested that part of the triangular roof be replaced with quadrupled paned glass as well as most of the walls in the front of the house to give me lots of light to draw and paint by. It even has a loft for guest or storage on the other side, a full bath, kitchen and laundry facilities. All the glass in the house is tempered in case I ever decide to move the house off the lot it's on. In short- no pun intended- my house is perfect and exactly what I need.

 

      

     (Layout to Justin's tiny house is on far right)

 

George really made sure that I wouldn't want or need anything. I had put notice in at my job as _effective immediately_ since I just couldn't bear to work there any more. After hearing about what happened from Em and Ted, he and Malcolm purchased new paints and canvases to replace the ones that were in the trunk of my former jeep, figuring I wouldn't want any physical reminders of what happened. He was right. When I offered to write him a check to pay him for the items, George waved me off; told me to think of them as a benevolent benefactors since they are determined to sow into my career. I couldn't help but smile at both of the men. Their belief in my art is as strong as Brian's and I can't help but be grateful for it. And even though I live on the Schickle property, I'm still far enough away that I have my privacy but close so that if I needed them, George and Malcolm are readily available.

The night before I left for LA, the two of them arranged a special dinner for me and invited Em, Daph, Ted and my mom. They asked me if I wanted Brian to come but I told them that it was better for both of us that he didn't. It wasn't that I didn't want him there- just the opposite. I would have loved to see him, to touch him, to look into his eyes for reassurance that accepting this commission wouldn't separate us even more than we already are; to know that in spite of it all, we were still friends. I just didn't want everything we said or didn't say scrutinized even by our staunchest supporters in this non-relationship we seem to be teetering on the brink of. I can't help but be leery about it all and I think he knows that.

So here I am driving down the street in sunny California in the car George gave me permission to use while I'm here, replaying all of the events that happened before my departure. I won't deny that I miss home sometimes- well specifically Daph, Em and yes, even Brian- but some new things have also been happening here since my arrival. The neighborhood, although quiet, is also teeming with big name stars. I think I got a little star struck my second day here. I mean Ben Affleck actually waved at me while I was walking around the neighborhood so yeah....this is definitely a different world than what I'm used to. Since Hollywood Hills is located on the northwest end of LA, there are remarkable views and a million things to do. Yet it still gives me the peace and quiet I need right now.

My biggest surprise- although it probably shouldn't have been- is that Brett Keller lives right next door. Apparently, he and George share Enrique the gardner and Brett asked if George had come back to LA. So now Brett knows that I will be here off and on for awhile working on the mural for the Schickle Estate. He came by a few days into me being here and wanted to talk about the movie. I told him that I would rather wait on it for a month to see if I could settle things with Michael. I didn't go into details but I did tell him that we were in the process of dissolving the partnership and until the matter was settled in black and white, it would be prudent for me to wait. He seemed to understand my caution and said that we would revisit it in a month's time.

Outside of that, we've hung out a few times and he introduced me around to a few people but I couldn't say who they were. The parties he took me to were fast-paced and if you weren't working on a project with a motion picture, you weren't worth standing around to talk to. That was actually fine with me since I like to people watch. There were any number of actors and actresses who were deeply entrenched in the hetero-closet but within the parties, anything went. One such A-lister was Connor James. It was kind of funny really. I would have fucked him but I got that ‘fellow top' vibe from him and since I bottom for no one but Brian, he definitely was scratched off the list. That's not to say I haven't found a few boy toys while I've been here; it just means that Connor James hasn't been one of them.

Pulling up into the driveway of my temporary home, I still marvel at the property. The main house is massive and the inside so opulent that I was almost afraid to paint in there. I spent the main part of last week jotting down a few ideas since George and Malcolm really didn't have a direction in what they want painted. Having full creative control in someone else's place is a bit daunting but also freeing. And it's definitely a bigger canvas than I'm used to working with but they are convinced that having a Justin Taylor original will be worth a lot some day and increase the value of their home away from the East Coast. I just hope that I don't let them down. After I saw the oversized mural that Virginia Hammond ordered painted for herself, I decided that anything I paint would be better than THAT! Jesus, talk about a narcissistic woman with her iron gray hair, clutching her pearls. The sour puss expression of her face would have made any hetero man question why he wasn't gay. She kind of reminded me of Brian's mother. Now that woman can deflate any man's hard on. YIKES!

Pulling into the parking space behind the house and alighting from the car, I can't help but be in awe of the guest house I'm staying in. It's almost as if George had it designed with me in mind if you can believe it. With a backdrop of palm trees that feel as if reachable, this place screams serenity.

 

  

I walk into the house heading straight to the kitchen. After washing my hands, I check to make sure that the ground beef has thawed out from when I took it out earlier. It has, so I begin my preparations to make me some mozzarella-filled meatballs in the slow cooker which will give me some much needed time to work. Settling myself on the daybed outside by my borrowed private pool, I know that I have four hours to take care of my businesses before it will be time to fix the pasta to go with it. Once again, I find myself grateful that Emmett and Vic made me buy another crock-pot for while I'm out here.

Checking my emails, there are the usual ones from Daphne and Mom wanting make sure that I am doing okay. I hurriedly answer both of them letting them know that I am fine. If I hadn't, I know that they would have been on the next plane out here only to kick my ass. Then there was the bothersome one from Ethan telling me what a shit I am for telling him after the fact that I was coming out to LA for a time. He wants a promise that I call him the minute I am free. Of course there is the usual I miss you, love you, need you blah, blah, blah mantras that I am so accustomed to receiving from him. Since I'm not exactly sure what to say to him that I hadn't already said when he found out I was here, I leave that email to answer another time.

George emailed me to let me know that he had a package shipped to the main house and should be arriving today sometime. I shrug my shoulders, get up to open the back screen door and resettle myself as quickly as I can on the daybed. Ted emailed me to tell me that another potential client is asking to meet with me to work on their logo design and is willing to come to LA to meet me. I email him back asking him to send me all of the financial research I know that he has done already. Ted is just efficient like that and I can't help but smile to myself. Carl emailed me to advise that they have a lead or two on my case and that he will let me know what develops after following them. I'm glad because honestly, I'm still a bit shaken up about the vandalization of my car. It was literally like being bashed all over again, even if it was more of an emotional pain than a physical one.

That was another good thing about being out here though. I have a chance to heal here without the overbearing scrutiny for every breath out of rhythm or well-meaning suggestions for calming down enough to sleep as much as they think I should. Here I can be anonymous; I'm just the young artist painting a mural in the Schickle mansion not the victim of Chris Hobbs or ex-boytoy of Brian Kinney. I'm not _Sunshine_ or _Sweetheart_ or any of the other sobriquet people attribute to me, whether flattering or not. Here in the Golden State. I'm simply Justin Cole Taylor, artist, and although the nightmares haven't completely gone yet, they are lessening and have been even when I moved into my own place. I wonder if that means something...but I won't think of it right now.

Melanie emailed to see how I'm doing and to let me know that Michael is still trying to fight the lawsuit. According to her, he's been to three different attorneys and none of them will take his case, feeling like he has no chance of winning and that jail time is imminent if he doesn't come up with my money. A small part of me wants to let him off the hook for Deb's sake but the larger part- the core of me- is screaming for justice. Michael knew better but thought, like he has so many times, that everything would be forgiven and forgotten when he was caught. Not this time. Because of him I had to humble myself to beg for money to attend school from Craig Taylor and that in and of itself is unforgivable. I also found out what he said in the emergency room while everyone was waiting for me to wake up and that Daphne kicked his ass for it. Good! I always knew that Michael hated me but to wish me dead at the hands of a maniac- two maniacs- was just... I don't even have the words for someone so hateful.

The last email is from Brian letting me know that the Carnivale posters have been approved by the GLC and are going up even as he's sending the email. I'm glad of it. They had already pushed back the date for the event twice already because of funding and scheduling conflicts with the City so if they hadn't signed off on the poster, they would have been delayed further in order for me redo the poster. Even though it was a semi-rush job and a matter of clearing up an outstanding account before I came out here, I still wanted to do the overall theme of the evening justice. That place gave me my start and the courage to show my work; I couldn't do a mediocre job in return. My earlier doodles from _Rage_ are also being silently auctioned off. I'm kind of curious to see how much they will go for, even if I won't see a penny of it. I'm just happy that my work will be out there.

Just as I close out of my email and open up the illustrating program I'm using to work on the mural, the doorbell to the main house rings. Getting up again, I stretch a little as I prepare to make the surprisingly long trip to the front door. I'm still in awe that although the house is grand, it still has a homey feel to it. The open floor plan takes me through the kitchen, massive dining room and living room leading to one of four corridors that make up the foyer. There's furniture all throughout that was designed for luxury as well as comfort. I can't help think to myself that George and Malcolm must have redesigned the space to reflect their styles as opposed to Virginia's. The words staid and stuffy comes to mind as well as the names Joan Crawford and Joan Kinney when I think of her. Definitely _not_ comforting thoughts.

Finally reaching the door, I yank it open expecting to see a UPS or FedEx man but instead I see...

"Brian...??"

 

**_Brian:_ **

I couldn't stay away any longer. Call me selfish if you must since I know he needs time and space. Just because what I said to Mel about staying with Lindsay for Gus' sake was the truth, it doesn't mean that my words didn't hurt Justin. That wasn't my intention and although I know he knows that, it doesn't change the facts. I know that. After we all arrived in Justin's hospital room again that night, I noticed his aloofness almost immediately. Sure he was ever cordial and polite as always but the warmth from him was missing. Even sitting next to him, resuming my normal seat by his side, I couldn't feel it. Afterward, anytime we saw each other it was about business. The Carnivale posters he did were amazing but then I wouldn't have expected any less. A minor tweak here, an addition to the dark and dangerous concept there and it was completed. The following day he left for Los Angeles.

Emmett told me that George and his partner Malcolm were throwing a little dinner party for Justin's send off. Even though it was agreed that he would be back to Pittsburgh once or twice a month, he would be staying on the West Coast for awhile so it was a small scale variation on a _Bon Voyage_ party. Emmett and Ted thought that I should have made an appearance but I blew them off. The truth: I couldn't take not being spoken to with more than passing interests. Justin's continued rejection hurt but of course they don't know that and I wasn't about to tell them. In fact they think that Justin and I settled our differences, which in reality couldn't be further from the truth. The silence between him and I is even more deafening than it was the night before the Rage party when he'd come back home from seeing Ethan. He didn't have to say; I already knew.

I remember lying there in the dark with only the light of the moon filtering through the windows, watching him undress, his teary, confused eyes meeting mine head on. The quietness surrounding us had nothing to do with the lack of physical noise; it was all emotional. No more silent screaming within our heads; no more conversations from our lips and limbs- just the still quiet in air, fraught with emotional turmoil radiating from the both of us. He crawled into bed beside me, his back against my chest. I could feel every breath he took, every silent sigh he released even as I covered him with the duvet that matched his eyes and moved closer to him, seeking his warmth. My relief was palpable at him being there but I knew it would be short-lived. While he was out, I had made the decision to push Justin off the cliff. The strange thing- as I think about it now- is that I think he knew without me saying a word or my actions speaking for me. Justin knew and was preparing himself for it, even as he probably hoped I wouldn't do it; silently hoped that I would prove him wrong in that moment when it really counted.   

I can still see that look of resignation the night of that cursed party. I saw it again as he told us to leave his hospital room under the guise of fatigue. I watched helpless as he once again withdrew himself from me. I don't generally believe in regret. It's normally a useless emotion in my world. But I regret pouring salt in Justin's self-inflicted open wound. Whatever progress we had made up until that point was negated by my harsh words directed towards Mel, a woman who is still being serially cheated on and all for the sake of my son. But in all my anger at the situation Mel is allowing to suppress her happiness, I caused harm to the man I had supposedly forgiven, a man that I still want beyond all rhyme and reason- my equal in every way that matters to me. How the fuck am I supposed to fix it if he won't fucking talk to me?

Rather than dwell on all of it, I threw myself into work and it's really paying off. In the first week of Justin's departure, we acquired four of the seven clients we went after. The other three are still reviewing the campaign with their respective Boards of Directors, and that's fine. I did all of the pitches personally since I just needed to get out of town for a bit. I felt too cold, too lonely, too... something. But it caused a restlessness in me that it was just better for me not to be around anyone that knew me. I held fast to my motto of work hard and play harder in every major city I visited. The tried and true methods of _pain management_ were my friends and the only things I could trust at those moments. I needed to feel empty, to feel numb because feeling anything else just fucking hurt too much. Between Michael and Lindsay's betrayal and then Justin's departure, it was... well let's just say that it wasn't fucking fun. By the time I got back to the office, I was exhausted but had resolved to resume my life- well as much of my _pre-Justin_ existence that I could.

Michael and Lindsay kept calling and showing up at Kinnetik. It was hard to pretend I didn't know what they had done, but that was for the best. At least until the babies were born. I still have no idea what the hell I'm going to do but adoption isn't an option. I think they both knew that, which is what makes this even harder to deal with. Growing up the way I did, doesn't exactly inspire trust. The only reason Gus is even here in this world is because I thought I could trust Lindsay and Mel to raise him with love and honor. Finding out that the woman I used to look upon as my best girl-friend is a Mistress of Manipulation hurts more than I can ever say and that just pisses me off. Lindsay was the first woman after Deb that I ever trusted. Imagine my shock when I found out that instead of being able to confide in the woman I thought I knew, I'm trusting her lesbian lover instead.

Mel and I may have our differences but I know she loves Gus, even if she was jealous of him during the first few months of his life. From what Justin told me, that was normal as the secondary parent. I always found it funny that he knew more about parenting and the issues that go on between couples than I did. But then again, he's a fucking genius and isn't afraid to quote a public service announcement or hundreds of them if it means I have all the information I need to navigate this fatherhood fiasco. Because of him, I can say that I am definitely a better father than I ever thought I would be. Now I just have to figure out how to keep that upward mobility going so that Gus and the other child or children don't feel the neglect I grew up feeling.

As for Michael and Lindsay, I'll keep avoiding them as much as I can until I figure it all out. Sometimes the best offense when dealing with those two is to say nothing while thinking of and planning for every possible scenario. It's when I allow them to goad me and put me on the defensive that all the problems within my life happen. I mean, look at what Justin and I are going through now. If that isn't proof positive of how dangerous those two can be for my psyche, I don't know what is.   

Another surprise came for me this week when I received a call from George Schickle. He said he was looking to change the direction his company was being advertised and had heard from Emmett that I was the man to call. I couldn't dispute him there, especially since Schickle's Pickles was currently being represented by VanGuard Advertising Agency. So with Ted and Cynthia in tow, we headed out to the enormous estate in Sewickley. I couldn't help but be impressed with the area, noting to myself that Justin would feel right at home since he'd grown up in elite society. As for me, I couldn't help but mentally laugh that a kid born and bred on the wrong side of the tracks was about to have a meeting with a man in the top tier of the WASP nest. Meeting George Schickle and his partner Malcolm was a pleasant surprise and I could immediately see why Emmett had spoken so highly of him. Even though they had buckets of money, they weren't pretentious as so many are, including Lindsay's parents. It was obvious that George Schickle had far more wealth and yet he was as down-to-earth with a wicked sense of humor as Emmett and Justin.

Getting down to business, he advised that he wanted a modern campaign while honoring the traditions which has built his empire for over sixty years. By the time the meeting was finished, I had sold him on a ‘Dancing Pickle' idea which paid homage to the dance crazes of the times while adding enough heat and innuendo to the pickles to make it sexy. Children would love the cartoonish feel while young adults would find the idea of breakdancing and tangoing pickles suggestive. The older adults would have a bit of a nostalgic feeling, remembering the first time they tasted a Schickle's Pickle, be it while watching a baseball game, attending a drive-in movie while eating a burger or at some family function or a sock-hop from yesteryear. While we were hashing out more ideas and primary costs for the campaign, he also asked to have a logo overhaul. While we were conversing, there was only one artist I knew could pull this off. Yes, I have a whole staff of talented artists at Kinnetik, but I really wanted something special for George Schickle. Call me crazy but what he was doing for Justin was... well there weren't enough words in the language to describe his benevolence towards Sunshine. So to me, it made perfect sense that Justin would work with me on this campaign.

It was then that I told Ted to email Justin, telling him that a new client is interested in a logo and that said client would be willing to fly out to meet him. George realizing who Ted and I were speaking of asked why I didn't just call Justin and ask then. Although I didn't tell him everything, I told the older gentleman that Justin and I weren't on speaking terms at the moment. I don't know how much George knew of the situation beyond my vague answer, but the next thing I know, I'm sitting on his private jet and heading to LA with only my briefcase and the number of his tailor. When I get back, Emmett and I will definitely have to talk about the boundaries of friendship, but for now... Justin won't be able to avoid me.   

There was a car waiting for me at the airport when I arrived. I was taken to George's tailor who already had several suits, leisure suits and casual wear ready for me to try and decide on. After making my selections and adding a few pairs of jeans, a pack of t-shirts and a few pairs of Prada boots to the pile, I was ready to pay for my purchases.

 

"No need Monsieur Kinney. Monsieur George says this is his treat since he insisted you come out right away. We're packing your things in garment bags as we speak."

"But..."

"Ah no buts, Monsieur. Monsieur Schickle is a very good client and you must be a special guest to him for him to do this for you. Don't- how do you Americans say- look gifted horse in the mouth, yes?" Mr. Schickle's tailor, Alphonse tells me.

"That's ‘gift,' Alphonse. ‘Don't look a gift horse in the mouth' is the correct saying." I couldn't help but snicker. Instead of being offended, he smiled.

"Ah...that means I'm getting better. You should have heard me butchering the Americanisms before George began teaching me. Definitely a... a...  trial as Mr. Malcolm says." He chuckled and I couldn't help but do so in return.

 

Whatever nervousness I felt on the way to sunny California, dissipated for just those few moments with the frenchman. Thankfully he wasn't horribly pretentious as the last one I had a run-in with. Perhaps I should have let Lindsay marry Gui after all. We sure wouldn't be going through the bullshit we are now if I had. I left Alphonse with a tip worthy of his services for which he thanked me for and wished me well on my continuing journey. He handed me his card and told me that if I needed anything he and his partner Gene would be available day or night to dress me. Of course that could be taken several ways until his partner joined him at the counter.

The taller brunet, Gene, ran his hands through Alphonse's short red-blond curls as the shorter man leaned against him. I was seeing an action I had done with Justin so many times before and how it must have looked to others when we thought no one was watching. It was intimate, making me feel like a voyeur. So simple a gesture, but with a wealth of words being said through the action. I watched as Alphonse turned in his lover's arms and the sparkling smile he graced Gene with; watched as Gene became mesmerized and enchanted by the man in his arms until an answering smile appeared on his own lips. ‘I want that back' was all I could think before finally getting into the car to go find Sunshine.

When we pulled up in front of the Schickle Estate, I think I must have drooled a bit. The Mediterranean-style mansion was definitely a vision straight out of Architectural Digest. Saying it was just plain grand was an understatement. The white building stood tall and pristine, much like the men themselves. I couldn't help but feel a measure of peace here. The only thing that would make that feeling complete was if Justin and I would get our shit together.

 

 

 

Taking a deep breath, I ring the doorbell and the turn my back, mentally preparing myself in case he was less than welcoming once the shock wore off. No matter how hard it has been to admit to myself, life has been rather empty without the whirling dervish known as Justin Taylor gracing it everyday. He added to my life in a way I hadn't expected or accepted until he was gone from it. I can only hope that he will be willing to do so again. When heard the door began to unlock, I took one more fortifying breath before turning around to meet the blue eyes I've missed dead on. No sense hiding anymore.

 

"Brian??" The blue eyes regarded me as if trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Shock and elation, mixed with a hint of trepidation blinked back at me.

"Hello Sunshine."

"Wh--what are you doing here?"

"I'll get to that in a minute but first things first..." I grab ahold of him before he had a moment to even step back to let me into the building. Pulling him to me, I let my lips ghost over his at first before claiming them as my own.

 

God, how I have missed his taste, the little hitch in his breathing whenever our tongues meet for the first time after being apart from any length of time. I've missed his smile and his voice; the way his arms welcome me as I settle into them. I missed his fingers in my hair and the sound of the low growl in his throat when roused and aroused. It's that little sound that I listen for now as I continue to kiss him. It lets me know that he is fully engaged in the exchange.When it finally comes, I release him, looking down into his face, pleased to see the dazed and flushed look on his countenance. My golden boy- my Sunshine- is one beautiful man.

 

"What are you doing here Brian?"

"Business but also... I- I missed you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

His smile shines brighter than the waning daylight. "Then I guess it would be okay for me to let you in. I actually thought you were the FedEx man. George said to expect a package."

"I know. I'm what you were waiting on." I laugh at the look of surprise on his face. "Let's face it Sunshine. George Schickle is one sly old fox."

He smiled back at me. "You really don't know the half of it."

We move steadily into the house as I take in the decor surrounding me. From the opulence of the foyer, I was expecting the interior to look like a museum with expensive or priceless artifacts. I was pleasantly surprised to find it warm and homey, luxurious but without the pretensions I would imagine most of the homes in Hollywood would have. It looks _lived_ in, not like a showroom. Justin noticed my awe and began to tell me that George and Malcolm had the entire interior redone once Virginia Hammond died. When he told me of the mural, I couldn't help the shudder that went through me. I remember seeing pictures of her in the society pages of the numerous newspapers I tend to read. She always looked so joyless, as if she was always smelling bad meat. She reminded me a lot of my mother. Justin laughed again at my involuntary shudder and when he asked why I told him.

 

"Think both the depiction of Joan Crawford in ‘Mommy Dearest' and Joan Kinney clutching pearls with her numerous disapproving looks. Personally I think Virginia had your mom beat in the evil bitch department. No wonder George was happy when she finally kicked the bucket."

"So how did he get the house back?"

"They never divorced. She was determined to take him for everything he owned even before they married and joined empires. Every time he offered her a settlement, she sent her attorneys back to the table with demands for more. Well now everything she was trying to withhold from George, he ended up with in the first place. Since she died unexpectedly, she never updated her will figuring she had time."

"Time waits for no man or woman for that matter."

"A lesson Virginia and her family learned the hard way. Her son and daughter from her previous marriage tried to contest the will and lost. Needless to say that Hammond and Francesca weren't happy with the million dollar bequeathment for each of them. George had his lawyers pay it out and sent them on their way. He advised them to invest it wisely, because that was all they were going to get from him. After that, he ended up having to get restraining orders on them and their spouses since they were showing up wherever George and Malcolm were making scenes and threatening them. When he finally had them arrested for stalking and continual harassment, they told the judge what their mother had promised them in the event of her death and were told that it wasn't hers to promise as long as George still lived. They aren't allowed within fifty feet of him, his residences, or his businesses, but George has a PI constantly looking after them and the security firm he uses checks everything including what they have done with the million they each received. He's determined that they aren't going to stop his life or catch him unawares."

 

I nod as we entered the backyard from inside the massive kitchen area at the back of the mansion. It's an absolute private oasis with the swimming pool separating the guest house from the main one. The contemporary structure looks as if it's always been here but Justin tells me that George and Malcolm just built it a year ago when they remodeled the interior of the mansion. It looks almost as if they had Justin in mind when they designed it. The small house has huge windows which would let in tons of sunlight especially during the middle of the day. Again that sense of peace assaults my senses but even more than that, I can tell Justin has found a measure of it. Taking a good look at him, I can tell his shoulders look a bit more relaxed than they have been in the last five months. He's still guarded and wary but I think that has more to do with me being here than anything else. I guess I would feel less guarded too if I didn't have to worry about people's motivations all the time.

 

"So how long are you staying?" Justin asks me.

"Ready to have me gone already?" That tenseness is back and I don't like it. "Hey, stop Justin. I was only joking with you." I watch as he releases the breath that I know he didn't realize he held for as long as it took me to reassure him. _This_ is what we've been reduced to again. I shake my head at the thought.

"What?"

"What what Justin?"

"What was that look for?"

"What look are you talking about?" Fuck! This is... awkward, which is something I never thought Justin and I would ever be around each other.

"It doesn't matter. How long are you in town for again?"

"Until it's time to go back for the Carnivale."

"Okay."

"You are still attending, right?"

"I plan to, unless something else comes up."

That causes my ears to perk up. "Like what?"

I can see him hesitating to answer me before he does. "Nothing really. I've just been spending some time with Brett. He lives next door."

Alright now.. "Who the fuck is Brett?" I know I sound...well I.... okay so yeah, I'm having issues with my natural possessive streak right now. There, I've admitted it to myself but he doesn't need to know that. "A friend of yours?" I ask to take the sting out of the implication that I could in fact be a little jealous of whomever this fucker is.

"Yeah, Brett is a friend- well as much of a friend as you can have in this town. Actually you've met him before."

I pause to think back if I've met any _Brett_ while out with Justin before things went to shit between us. The only one I remember is: "Brett Keller?"

"Yeah."

"And he lives next door?"

"That's what I just said."

"So why would you be making plans with him?"

 

Justin shrugs his shoulders, as if that should provide me all the answer I need. And maybe it does for him but it fucking doesn't for me. I'm still standing here with my newly-acquired garment bag in one hand and my briefcase in the other, sorely tempted to turn around and walk back through the house to get out of here. This fucking tension between Justin and I feels like there is a ton of cinder blocks weighing me down. But I can't seem to will my feet to move in the opposite direction of where Justin is especially since whatever is going through his mind is causing him to chew his bottom lip.

The ping from his laptop interrupts the uncomfortable silence between us and I'm grateful for it. If there is one thing Justin and I don't need right now it is to get into another argument- or in our current state, a non-argument- over inconsequential people. Although this is a business trip, this is also about me and Justin; I don't want to waste a second of it over hurt feelings and misplaced accusations. I think we've already had enough of that.

 

"Ted emailed me the specs of my new client."

"That's good since that's why I'm here. You've been requested." I'm grateful for some common ground right now and if nothing else, Justin and I know how to separate business from all things bedroom related.

"Requested?" he asks, looking up from the screen briefly.

"Yes. Do you think I can put my bag down somewhere and then I can fill you in on the main details of this campaign?"

His eyes widen as if just realizing that he's been less than hospitable. "Sorry Bri. I was a bit...preoccupied."

"Jeez, I hadn't noticed."

 

He moved into the guest house before me and I have to admit it's even more impressive than what I've glimpsed through the open blinds. The floorplan is completely open with floor to ceiling with a view of the vistas on either side and a full view of the pool and hot tub in the front. The tour is short but even the bathroom layout catches my eye. Everything from the waist up is all glass while the bottom half of the walls are made of Italian White Carrara marble- one of the most expensive types per tile. It's pure pleasure to look at with its chrome finishes and yet it still feels inviting. I swear George and Malcolm are decorating masters. No matter how decadent the residence and the pool house are, they still feel as if the buildings themselves are welcoming you home.  

 

 

We found our way back into the kitchen where he busies himself checking the slow cooker. I hear the mutter under his breath followed by an expletive I haven't heard from between his lips in a long time. It's been forever since I've heard him swear in any other language than english. The first time I heard it, I was amazed to know that he knew a foreign language at all. The second reason is that I was shocked that I still remembered Greek.

 

"Problem?" I ask, trying to figure out exactly what has him rolling his eyes at the moment.  

"Uh... I hadn't exactly planned on company and this definitely won't be done until after seven," he answers as if the statement should explain everything. Truthfully, it does since not everyone is as fastidious about their eating habits.

"I'll tell you what... why don't we just get down to business first and then we'll figure out what to do about food afterwards?"

I can see the wheels in his mind turning, then finally agreeing that it's a viable solution. "Okay. So tell me what George wants."

 

He heads back outside and I follow him to the daybed. He clears off a small area on the coffee table he's been using to work from his laptop so that I can spread out the notes from my earlier meeting with George. I hand him the specifics with the targeted demographics and explain to him my idea for marketing so that it reaches all age groups at the same time without blowing the budget. He listens to me intently, nodding where appropriate and is completely engaged in what I'm saying. I can't help but hope that he'll be just as attentive later tonight while we're clearing the air. Justin has never had a problem separating the business from the personal, which again leads me to being pissed with myself for not telling him why I cancelled Vermont in the first place. He would have understood; I know that. It was my own damnable fucking pride that put us here. Hell I could have even taken him with me if I had just...

 

"So basically you want to use the pickles in different situations. That's good but it would be a bit morbid to have a pickle eating another pickle even if it is animated."

I laugh at the imagery his words conjured. "So how would you do it?"

 

He shifts his laptop into position where I can't see it. I have to admit that I love watching him work. The way the tip of his tongue sticks molests the corner of his mouth brings to mind all the other things that talented appendage is able to do to me. The way his eyes zero in, centering to the exclusion of everything going on around him, reminds me of the way he looks at me whether we're speaking or fucking. Each sweep of his eyes across my body feels like he actually touches me; in lust, in anger, in happiness, or in despair. Whatever emotion he's feeling at any given moment, can be found there and felt deeply within the assessed. It's what makes Justin an amazing artist, untried and untutored though he may be. It's why I can't give up on him, on this; on us. Being bereft of his focus when I've finally become accustomed to it, has made me lonely in a world where I am King- a world where no one really sees me but him.

After a few moments, he turns his computer towards me. It's based simply off the notes from the meeting and I'm amazed that it is almost entirely complete. Justin managed to take the idea and give it action even though they are still shots. Each picture has a personality. As I sit there flipping through the slides he's placed in the PowerPoint program, I marvel at how ingenious this idea really is. It's one thing to have it in your head but another to see it coming to fruition. It's reminding me why I fell in love with the advertising business in the first place. And have fallen in love with the artist who just gets me without a plethora of words. I bite my lip to keep from saying the lebianic sentiment aloud when there are so many things still unsettled between the two of us and breath a sigh of relief when he again focuses on the campaign and not picking the other thoughts out of my head instead.

 

"Of course there are some things that need to be added, like the animation and phasing concepts to seamlessly change from pickle to the person eating the pickle but I think this is a good start for now."

"A variation on the adage, 'You are what you eat.' Hmm, not bad," I say as I continue to study the slides but I can feel the beam from the satisfied smile gracing his lips. "Not bad at all, Sunshine."

"Well, I aim to please Mr. Kinney," he snarks playfully and I find myself sticking my tongue out at him. "Oh very mature."

"Well I aim to please, _Mr_. Taylor."

 

He looks at me, the twinkle still in his eyes and I realize that I've missed this mischievous side of his personality most of all. This side of him always knew how to make me laugh when I thought everything else around me was going to shit or how to take my phrases and turn them in such a way where I had to laugh if they were applied to me. Justin Taylor taught me- and continues to teach me- when not to take myself so seriously that I lose sight of what's really important in my life. He's the reason I can be such a good dad to Gus when I spend time with my little mini-me; the reason that after he and I have had one of our numerous arguments, I can forgive myself for saying something cruel even if it had a measure of truth to it. He's been my conscience more times than I care to remember but more importantly, he's also been my solace during those times when my life just feels a little bit too much.

 

We're interrupted by the tell-tale grumble of his stomach. He looks a little embarrassed when he mumbles, "Sorry."

I shake my head at him. "Don't be. I know the routine by now Justin. When was the last time you've eaten anyway?"

"I think my stomach is still on Pitts time. It seems like I'm hungry as hell every few hours."

"Uh-huh don't blame it on you leaving Pittsburgh three weeks ago," I snicker.

"Hey I'm a growing boy. What do you expect?"

 

I look at him closely, noting not for the first time that while he is still slender, he's filling out in all the right places. His arms seem more muscular and oddly enough he's grown a few inches in the last few months. It's the only reminder that I have he's still under twenty-one most of the time even though his fake ID says that he should be about sixty now. I silently laugh at that thought, remembering how he used it a few years ago to gain entry to my playground- to _our_ playground. I can still see the confetti raining over his blond head and naked torso, seeming to cling onto him as if never wanting to fall off. It's how I feel about him now.

 

I look at my watch, knowing that he'll still be ready to eat again in a few hours since it's only about four- thirty now on the west coast. "So know any good Thai places around here?"

"Definitely, but you might want to change your clothes first. You look like a tourist right now."

"Well Duh, I am one."

"Well since I'm not dressing up, you have to dress down Mr. Kinney."

 

I contemplate what he's telling me and decide he's right. Besides it might be better if we're in public when we clear up some misconceptions between us. Suddenly I'm even more glad that George Schickle didn't give me a chance to say no to coming out here. I head inside and pull out a pair of jeans that I know will hug my ass in all the right places, one of my sleeveless tees and a black silk off of one of the leisure suits I just got from Alphonse and call it good. I know I made the right decision when I step back onto the patio of the guest house and see the look of lust immediately flair into Justin's eyes when he looks up from his computer.

 

"See something you like?" I ask, already knowing his answer but he clears his throat and feigns nonchalance.

"You look great."

"Well according to you, I always do."

He raises an eyebrow at me but I can see the little smirk turn up the corner of his mouth. Grabbing his keys and cell phone, he says, "Let's go."

 

I follow his enticing ass noticing the slight twist in it that he has that just comes naturally with the way he walks. That was another thing about Justin that I appreciated. No matter how a man's walk stereotypes and separates a gay man from a straight one, Justin doesn't give a shit or buy into the bullshit. He's just who he is without artifice, take him or leave him. He doesn't let what others think of him and his decisions negate who he is anymore, the way it did when faced with Michael's harsh criticisms or Lindsay's passive-aggressive _suggestions_. He's confident now and it shows. He's always been, even if he forgot for a little while.

We arrived at Thai restaurant in Santa Monica about a half hour to forty minutes later. How the fuck has it happened that he's been greeted by name already and he's only been here three fucking weeks? Justin doesn't bat an eyelash and is automatically deferred to for choice seating in the place. He picks the table closest to the kitchen and looks out over the water. It's still public but it's private enough and away from the other patrons that we can speak freely without being interrupted or overheard. The waiter comes back and I can tell he's interested in both Justin and myself. When he lingers, I help him out.

 

"Not interested."

"I just wanted to wait for Mr. Taylor's order," he tries to explain, stammering over his words.

Justin just looks at me over his menu with something akin to shock, pride and trepidation all mixed together. "I know exactly what you were doing and when we're ready, we'll signal for you," I say smoothly. Reluctantly he moves off to tend to other patrons in his area who were apparently signaling for the check. I still feel Justin's eyes staring at me while I try to refocus my attention on my menu selections. "What?"

"What what Brian?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hmm let's see...you almost went caveman on that poor waiter."

"I did not. I was just letting him know that if he got any more transparent, he would be mistaken for scotch tape. I did him a favor."

"Really? How is that?" He arches his eyebrow at me.

"I saved him the embarrassment of being turned down by you."

"How do you know I would have...? Turned him down I mean."

I could tell him that he's already sitting with the only man worth fucking in this place. Justin wouldn't have disputed that, but outside of getting a blow job, he wouldn't have been fucking the waiter's face. So after steeling my resolve, I decide to give Justin a dose of truthful reality. "Because you want the shit that's between us resolved even more than I do."

He seems to think about that for a minute before resigning himself to his own truth. "Yeah I do."

"So that means that right now, we don't have time to play well with others. Now later..."

"Will there even be a _later_?"

"That's what we're here to figure out Sunshine."

 

Justin signals the waiter, who comes back as if his asshole is on fire and perhaps it is. Both Justin and I look hot but then again we always do. He orders for both of us, knowing what I like. After the waiter leaves eager to do our bidding so that he has reason to come back to our table, we both settle in to discuss what has brought us to this desolate place in- dare I say it- our _relationship._  

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	18. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 17: OUT OF TOUCH by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

Meanwhile In Pittsburgh.... LAWD HAM TURKEY! Folks are about to lose their minds...SMH

**_Chapter 17: Out Of Touch_ **

**_Lyrics_ **

Shake it up is all that we know/ Using the bodies up as we go/ Waking up to fantasy/ The shades all around aren't the colors we used to see/ Broken ice still melts in the sun/ And times that are broken can often be one again/ We're soul alone/ And soul really matters to me/ Take a look around/ You're out of touch/ I'm out of time/ But I'm out of my head when you're not around/ You're out of touch/ I'm out of time/ But I'm out of my head when you're not around/ Reaching out for something to hold/ Looking for a love where the climate is cold/ Manic moves and drowsy dreams/ Or living in the middle between the two extremes/ Smoking guns hot to the touch/ Would cool down if we didn't use them so much/ We're soul alone/ And soul really matters to me/ Too much/ You're out of touch/ I'm out of time/ But I'm out of my head when you're not around

You're out of touch/ I'm out of time/ But I'm out of my head when you're not around

Songwriters: HALL, DARYL / OATES, JOHN

Out Of Touch lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc.

 

**_Meanwhile in Pittsburgh..._ **

**_George's POV_ **

Noticing the email link on my phone lit up, I go into my office and sit down at my desk. Although I like the fact that I can get mail on my phone- still a revelation considering my age- I find typing on it to be a major pain in the ass. Malcolm often laughs at me because I insist on answering an email from a desktop or my laptop instead of my inconsiderate mobile phone with the tiny buttons. In case it needs to be said, I abhor autocorrect and consider it a necessary evil when my rather large fingertips glide over the wrong alphabet. Fuck all of that, give me a keyboard. But I digress...

Opening the email it reads:

 

_George,_

_I don't know how you figured it out or who told you, but thank you for shipping this particular package to me. It's time he and I cleared the air._

_All my love and respect,_

_Justin_

 

I reread it several times before noticing that Malcolm has come into the room. I know how much he and I lived through to get to where we are now. Virginia and some of our so-called friends made it especially hard to be together. He and I fought through all the viciousness of rumor and sly innuendo. It helped that I was well-off financially and that he was as well, but it didn't stop the _gold-digging_ accusations by any means. People tend to forget that just because Malcolm prefers to do the gardening personally in our area, that he owns brand name floral shops both domestic and abroad. It just so happens that he loves to play in the dirt like any other five year old boy. But that's my man. He's a lot like Emmett in that he doesn't give a shit what people think, feel, or say about him but he's got a generous heart that's been bruised like Brian and Justin's. If I can aid in their road to _together forever_ , I will do whatever is in my power to do just that.

Putting Brian on the jet was just the first step. Alphonse really likes Brian and thinks what I'm doing is a real _class act_. He still tends to mix up the American terms but either way I'm glad he believes that I am. I don't do this for praise, applause or gratitude but because I believe that everyone should live the life they want and have the love they deserve. From what Emmett told me about Brian and Justin's tumultuous past, I can't think of two men more deserving. Not only that but I'm determined that no one- except those who must, like Ted and Cynthia- know they are together for this week. As for the rest of their friends and family, it's good to keep them guessing. I know the Petersons and that Lindsay chit. In a lot of ways she reminds me of Virginia, her avarice is so damn strong. So needless to say it is giving me a great deal of pleasure to thwart her. Nancy has always rubbed me the wrong way and she was Virginia's best gal pal, so we all know she's a bitch. The proverbial apple didn't fall far from the tree with the Peterson girls that's for sure. Anyway, Brian and Justin definitely need the time to work out their issues so that they can withstand whatever other bull is coming at them.

"Did the _package_ arrive safely Georgie?"

"Yeah it did. I was just reading Justin's email to let me know."

"Think they will be able to work it out?"

"I don't know Malc. I can only hope they will."

"Well if you're pulling for them, then that's all they need Babe," he says, finishing it with a gentle kiss.

I can't help but be thankful that the Hide-and-Go-Seek era of our relationship is officially a thing of the past. I couldn't imagine having to relive that time again but I would if it meant that I get to keep Malcolm to spend the rest of my days with. He's the very best thing that's ever happened to me.

 

**_Daphne:_ **

I'm sitting here with Phoebe going over the notes for my anatomy and physiology class when Ethan rushes in. I pretend I don't see him because the last thing I want to do is talk to the fool. Every since Justin left three weeks ago, he's showing up wherever the hell I am every fucking time I turn around. One would think with his best friend sitting right next to me, he would pay attention to her and stop zeroing in on me looking for tidbits as to why Justin isn't responding to his emails.

Part of me would feel sorry for him if I actually liked the bastard. Justin told me what Ethan said and his accusations to Justin prior to him leaving. I wished he would have told Ethan flat out that it was over between them before he left but Justin is determined not to send the idiot into a tailspin before his competition. Ethan stands to gain a contract with the Harrisburg Philharmonic if he wins the Heifetz Competition, which would remove him from Justin's orbit permanently. That hope and promise is the only thing keeping me semi-civil to the asshole. Phoebe has her own competition to prepare for but is helping me study in Justin's stead. She says that it gives her fingers a rest and I imagine it does. Must be nice to only have to bend your fingers around a coffee cup instead of keeping them crooked to play a piano for at least three hours a day and that's what she calls a _slack_ day. I shake my head at the thought just as pretentious pussyboy arrives at our table.

"Daphne. May I have a word?"

"You just did... six of them to be exact. Do I look like Vanna to you? This isn't _Wheel of Fortune,_ " I respond, already annoyed at the sound of his voice.

"Look, it's important."

"So is me studying to ace my exam. Unlike you, I have a test every week so I can't afford to slack off or in your case, stalk people."

"You mean to tell me you can't take five minutes to talk to me?"

"I would but I really don't want to."

"Ethan..." Phoebe begins but he cuts her off.

"Not now Phebes. Daphne, I don't appreciate your tone or total disregard for my feelings."

"Boo-fucking-hoo, like I really give a shit what you _appreciate_. I don't _appreciate_ you tracking me down every time you want information that I can't give you. In case you don't know what state we're in, we are in Pennsylvania NOT California. If I remember my geography correctly, that means California and Pennsylvania are about three-thousand miles apart. Justin doesn't have a tracking device in his ass or fingers. If he isn't emailing you back, he's probably doing what he was sent out there to do which is WORK. He has a job which is more than I can say for you."

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Better a _bitch_ who is about to bite you than a pussy hissing and spitting because he isn't getting his way again. Now personally, I'm tired of this conversation Ethan and on MY campus no less. Go practice or pray or play with yourself- I don't care which- but just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Turning to Phoebe he begins to plead. "Please Phebes talk to her. Tell her that I'm worried about Justin. I need to speak with him. Ever since he moved out, things... well they haven't been the same."

"Perhaps they would be if you spent more time practicing and less time yapping and complaining about Justin not being at your beck and call," I can't help saying. He really is plucking my last nerve. I see my favorite security guard who just happens to have a major crush on me and if I had the time, I would take him up on that crush but there's no harm in flirting to get what I want now is there... "Derek, hi! What brings you down here?"

"Just finally on break since Charlie came in. How are things with you? Studying for another AP test I gather."

I twirl my hair, suddenly thankful I left it loose today. "Yep you got it, but I'm a bit bothered by a certain visitor to the campus... again... who is looking for Justin... AGAIN but even though he knows Justin's in LA, he refuses to let me be long enough so that Phebes can drill me on some more of these terms."

Ethan has finally gotten the message. "Fine Daphne. I will speak to you later and make NO mistake we WILL speak later."

"Don't count on it Doofus," I say as he beats a hasty retreat out of the cafeteria doors. "Thanks Derek. I almost hope Justin stays gone until Ethan wins that damn competition."

"Me too, but I'm surprised Phoebe, why aren't you defending him as you are wont to do?"

She looks a bit uncertain at the question and something else that I can't quite grasp. "I just... I don't agree with what he's doing is all. Sometimes Ethan has a tendency to act like a spoiled child and only cares about his wants, needs, and wishes. Right now, I'm not in the mood to placate or defend him."

There's definitely something she's leaving unsaid but I choose to ignore it for now. It's enough that she's not offering ready-made excuses for the cretin. "I knew I would rub off on you on you one of these days Phebes. Well we better get back to studying. Thank you Derek, for running interference."

"I didn't do much but you're welcome Daphne. Anytime." As he moves off I turn to Phoebe, "Something you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

I study her a bit more. "I know that there is more to this whole non-defense of Ethan than you're letting on, but in the interests of time and your sacrifice to help me out, I'm going to let it go for now." I watch as she exhales a gusty sigh of relief.

Yep, there is definitely something rotten with Ethan and I have a funky suspicion that Phoebe knows exactly what it is. First, I have to get through the test on the Endocrine System and then, Phoebe and I are going to have a nice long chat over some Chunky Monkey ice cream and she's going to unburden her soul and explain her sudden aversion to defending all things Ethan Gold.

 

**_Cynthia:_ **

Oh my GOD they are here AGAIN!! How many fucking ways can I say that Brian is not in his office and is on a business trip before the damn Deaf and Dumb Twins get the message?

"Well where is he? This is an emergency!" Whiny Twin Wonder has activated his special power of ear-piercing proportions. I'm glad the windows are shatterproof.

"Cynthia, this is no time to be secretive," Now WASPY Twin has added her two cents.

For my part I'm about to activate my _punch a fucker_ and _slap a bitch_ power but I am saved by the timely intervention of Ted.

"Lindsay, Michael, what are you both doing here?"

"We came to speak to Brian but this bi..."

"What Michael means is that we really need to speak with Brian and _Cynthia_ won't let us into his office to see him."

"I see. Well there is a very good reason for that. It's because he isn't here. He's on a business trip and will not be back until the GLC Carnivale," Ted says as if he's talking to people who are hard of hearing. And based on their responses, perhaps they are.

"Well where is he?" Lindsay asks.

"We need to speak to him," Michael insists. "We've been ringing his cell phone for the last six hours and he hasn't answered."

"What if Gus needs him? How am I supposed to get in touch with him?"

That did it for me. I pick up the phone and hit speed dial number five. "Hello Mel. It's Cynthia. No Brian didn't ask me to call. He's on a business trip but Lindsay is here. Is Gus okay? That's what I thought. Well it's just that she's concerned that if something happens to Gus she has no way to get to Brian while he's on his trip. Oh he is, is he? Well that's just wonderful news. I'll let Lindsay know. Thanks Mel, I'll talk to you at the meeting regarding Justin's lawsuit tomorrow. Okay bye now." I can't help but chuckle at Mel's choice words for Lindsay. "Lindsay, Mel said that Gus is fine and just walking around the table while holding on to it but that you would know that if you were home...where you belong, instead of following the mindless, mealy-mouth sheep named Michael around trying to involve yourself in business that isn't yours. She's aware that you took him to your parents' lawyer this morning because he called her to let you know that you have no case, which is something that he told Michael late last week. She says that if you don't find yourself at home within the next thirty minutes, you'll be finding a new place to live. She also said that she didn't think that Michael's old room, which he's staying in, was big enough for the two of you and since she has all of the money in her account, whatever is in the household expense account isn't enough to get you a room for an hour at the No-tell Motel at the corner of Liberty and Fourth."

"Oh wow... I guess that means you should be heading home Lindsay," Ted says jovially. "As for you Michael, don't forget that you need representation by the middle of next week or you'll be going to court without any."

"Oh and a small word of advice to both of you, the new security firm we've hired starts tomorrow. So your names and pictures will be given to the guards and plastered at both the security check-in desk as well as the front desk. Smile pretty." I snap both of their pictures in quick succession, inwardly chuckling at the looks of indignation on their faces. "You will not be allowed into the building. If this keeps up, we will contact the company attorney to file restraining orders on you both."

"Bullshit," Lindsay spews. "Melanie would never block my access to Brian in such a manner, nor Michael's."

"Perhaps that's true, but you should probably clean the wax out of your ears since I didn't say Brian's _personal_ attorney but the _company_ attorney, which ironically just happens to be your own wife's personal attorney as well. Most of the companies around here use the same firm. I would suggest you both take heed to the warning as it's the only one you're going to get. Now since this is a place of business and we have much work to do, I would suggest the both of you tend to your business as well. Have a nice day. Ted, we have that conference call in about ten minutes."

"I'll be ready Cyn. I was coming to bring the financials to your office when I heard Michael and Lindsay." I grab the folder and head down to my office, listening to Ted as he ushered the two of them out of the office.

"You get a little position and you forget who your true friends are Ted," Michael's whiny voice reached my ears and not for the first time, I realize that he needs a muzzle.

"I don't think Mel will appreciate hearing about your treatment of me Ted. I think she and I will have to reevaluate our decision to keep you as our accountant."

I'm proud to hear Ted's sure and strong voice when he responds. "Lindsay, I have been Mel's accountant more years than you have been dating. That said, I have a clear understanding of what she is worth... and what you are NOT. There is no way in all of God's green and purple earth that you can threaten me with discontinued business since technically, you have none. As for you Michael, if anything, Brian has only worked to uncover the side of my personality I have kept hidden for many years. I have a career which I love, a solid investment portfolio and a bank account which I have come by honestly and through hard work and sacrifice. I've never had to steal to make my bills meet or in some effort to lord my _supposed_ wealth over others. I've never had to lie to my mother to get her to re-mortgage her house because my ill-gotten gains had now put me in danger of having to serve a hefty jail sentence as well as pay an astronomical fine simply on the strength of being envious, spiteful, and stupid. So if having _position_ within a new company with multi-million dollar clients has caused me to forget who my fake-ass friends are, then so be it. I have Em, Brian, Justin and Melanie to call my true friends. Also Vic, Deb and now Cynthia. Who do you have? Have a good day. Fred can you please make sure they don't re-enter the building under any circumstances?"

"Right away Mr. Schmidt," Fred, the temporary guard, continues to get Michael and Lindsay out as he responds.

When Ted steps into my office, I can't help but smile and hug the normally painfully shy man. "Working for Brian is doing you a world of good Ted."

At first I know he's surprised but then he returns the embrace. "That it is Cynthia. That it is."

"Are you ready to present to Dandy Lube?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he tells me as we sit down to go over the latest specs of the campaign. Watching him focus on all of the information and not just the financials, I beam with pride. I am so fucking proud of Theodore Schmidt! And I know Brian would be too.   

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	19. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 18: DON'T ASK MY NEIGHBOR by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

FINALLY some real PROGRESS!!! WHEW! Took them long enough! LOL

Blame the characters, not the author! 

**_Chapter 18: Don't Ask My Neighbor_ **

**_Lyrics_ **

You're wondering if I care about ya/ Is there's some cause that I should doubt ya/ Oh I can see boy that you don't know me very well/ You're so unsure/ And you run here and there to ask my feelings/ Friends only guess, they can't really say/ Don't ask my neighbors/ Don't ask the friends I hang around/ Don't be afraid to come to me/ Don't ask my neighbors, come to me/ Don't be afraid of what ya see/ You'll find I love you, come to me

Written by Skip Scarborough Sung by the Emotions

  * Copyright © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc



 

**_Justin:_ **

I can see the questions taking form in Brian's brain. Watching the way he takes in and processes information has always been one of my guilty pleasures. The way he seemingly stares off into space; the way his index finger or his thumb dances across his lip... yeah, it's sexy as fuck but it's also nerve-wracking when you're the focus of those thoughts. I can feel each inhale and exhale as the air exchanges itself within my lungs. I feel like I'm waiting for something even if I don't exactly know what it is. Brian has that effect on me all the time though. I live in this constant state of anticipation. Or I did until I fucked it all up, trading uncertainty for predictability; decisive actions for the ambiguity of words; a difficult and more rewarding challenge for an easy, well-ordered existence. I wonder if the excitement and the constant state of arousal- sexual or mental- is what people in the easy relationships like what I've experienced with Ethan are looking for when they step out of their monogamy-implied existence. As if picking the thoughts right out of my mind, Brian asks me the question I've been asking myself a lot lately.

"Why did you do it?"

"What exactly?" I think I know but Brian and I can't afford to have vague innuendos between us just now. It's part of what got us into this mess in the first place.

He seems to pick up on the need I have for full-disclosure while sitting here in this restaurant waiting for our food. He sips at his Beam before answering me. "I want to know what made you go to Michael and Lindsay in the first place."

"I thought we had gone over this."

"We did, but I want to hear it without all the anger Justin. Please. It's important."

I swallow a small sip of my own cocktail for a little liquid fortification. Talking to Brian is undoubtedly easy most of the time but this... well this isn't. It's hard to explain my own stupidity without sounding completely absurd. But I have to try since this is probably the most important conversation I will ever have in my life.

"Brian, I could use the fact that I'm young as a ready excuse but I won't because a large part of me knew better than to ask them anything. But it was the small, still voice in my head that kept feeding my doubts about myself since... Going to them was like a validation that I wasn't what you wanted, or needed; that I was nothing more than an unwanted bedwarmer and an added responsibility that you grudgingly kept around out of guilt."

"Did I do anything to make you feel that way?"

He's remarkably calm about what I just said and I want to ask him about it but for now I'm content to give him the answers he's looking for. I'm certain he'll do the same thing for me when it's my turn to play Q & A. "It wasn't you per se Brian. Although I know you are far from perfect, the rest of the world doesn't. Now that's not your fault; it's the way you are perceived and that's on them. But in my case, it was okay for you to have your flaws which were hidden. My flaws, my bruised ego couldn't remain a myth anymore because everyone could see my gimp hand. Sometimes I would catch people staring at me with envy, pity, spite, or some combination of all three in their eyes. It's hard to be under that kind of scrutiny when to everyone watching, you were the twink who caught the golden Stud."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"Because there were two things I know you always appreciated about me. Number one was the fact that I was a tenacious little fucker who let nothing and no one get in my way when I wanted something. Secondly, I was as fearless and determined about living my life as you are your own. Hobbs changed all that for me."

"I still appreciate those things about you Justin, even if you took a while to get those qualities back. But I still don't understand why Michael and Lindsay? They both have warped ways of viewing _me_ through rose-colored lenses. Why not Ted, Emmett, or Vic? I already know why you wouldn't have gone to Debbie. She would have infantilized you as much as Jennifer would have. But why not those three?"

I have to think about that for a minute before rendering my answer. "Ted didn't see you as clearly as he needed to be able in do in order to help me through it. So I couldn't go to him with those feelings. I think that has changed significantly since the incident and he's still learning. As for Em, he saw you as clearly as I did but his concern was more for me and what I might do. As for Vic, I know he loves us both and wants beyond anything, other than getting well, for you and I to defy all odds and just be together. I was worried that whatever he told me in those moments, would have been influenced to see that happen. Michael and Lindsay weren't afraid to tell me- to confirm- what I was thinking about myself while cloaking it in _concern_ and _certain knowledge_ of what you could take and wouldn't take. To me, in that time and space, they knew you whereas I wasn't who I was and couldn't stop drowning in my own thoughts long enough to remember Brian Kinney the _man_ and not the _myth_."

"You said Emmett was afraid of what you might do. What were you planning to do or thinking about planning to do?"

I don't want to answer him verbally but I know he needs to hear it to understand how low I was just then. "Either end it all or simply disappear." I see the horrified expression on his face so I go on to explain. "You have to really understand what it was like Brian. I was in a body that wouldn't obey. I was trapped in a nightmare, never really remembering anything, but feeling the terror when I was awake and yet still feeling all of its aftereffects. I felt I was of more use to everyone if I was just... not here anymore. Can you understand that?"

"To a degree, but still better than you might think." He's quiet and takes another sip of his drink, so I do as well. He sighs out a breath and ask the next question, the one I've been dreading. "So why Ethan?"

"That's a little more difficult to detail for you Brian. Originally, I had no intention of furthering things with him. He was just a friend, someone to vent to who didn't know you except maybe by reputation in the gayborhood. He was my Anti-Brian, my Anti-Michael, and my Anti-Lindsay. He was- is- a fellow artist who wouldn't be much else without his talent, sort of like me. I could relate because I was feeling that way. Sure I worked my ass off to get some of the lost mobility in my hand back, but here was a guy with full dexterity who understood what it would cost him not to be able to fully practice his craft. And he was confident. I was hoping some of it would rub off on me in some way. The week I met him...well more accurately, talked with him outside of his version of flirting at the concert Mel and Lindz took me to, was the same week that I ended up coming to Babylon, high on some shit I got from Anita and downing almost a full bottle of vodka, asking you to dance with me. When you asked me why I wasn't home doing my homework, I told you that I quit. What you didn't know and I wasn't in a state of mind to explain, was that earlier that evening Dean Ryasin had come into the life drawing studio and told me that maybe I should give up trying to complete my studies at PIFA."

"You never told me that."

"No I didn't but Ethan overheard. The day you made me go back, the day after you bought me the computer to help with my fucked up hand, he came up to me to ask where I had been and if I was alright. He told me he heard what Dean Ryasin said to me and that I shouldn't buy into the bullshit of professors who supposedly know more than God. It was what I needed to hear at the time and as a result, he and I became friends. We stayed friends for a few months before I ever crossed the line with him."

Brian nods at me as if he understands what I'm saying and maybe he does. So his next question doesn't exactly startle me but it is a bit disconcerting that he would want to know this.

"So when did he leave the friend zone?"

"The night of the floor picnic, but then you know that already."

"Not entirely."

"What exactly do you want to know about it Brian?"

"What brought on the need to have one? Not so much the circumstances in which I said no but I mean before that. Why did we start crumbling that night?"

"Ethan and I had a small one in between classes. I was hungry so I agreed to it against my better judgement, but I had called your office to see if you wanted to go to lunch since I had a few hours to kill. Cynthia said you weren't in and Daph had a class. I saw Ethan trying to move this ratty old couch from the curb inside and decided to give him a hand. It was this little slip of a chair and wasn't heavy at all. Anyway, he was talking about what destroyed his last relationship and it kinda scared me. By Ethan's account, his ex was a lot like you- the type to party hard at every given opportunity. What he said he felt was a lot like I was feeling at the time, like it was hot and fun but that I needed more of..something. For him it was commitment as we grew up thinking of the word. Now that I've had a chance to think about it for awhile, I think what I was looking for was validation from you that I meant more to you than being the _permanent_ trick. I couldn't decide how I was different from them beyond the fact that I lived with you. Anyway, afterward Ethan had to go to class and since I still had a few hours to kill, I took the bus to Mel and Lindsay's to see Gus. I don't know. I just needed to have a few carefree moments with the little guy. I knew Lindsay was there but I didn't expect Mel to be there too. As I was playing with Gus, Mel remarked that I looked like I had a lot on my mind and that's when Lindsay said that I probably couldn't find you which is how I happened up at their place. In retrospect, I detected a little bitterness even then, but I ignored it in favor of spending time with your mini-me. Mel came out to the living room and asked me if I was alright. I hedged and told her that I was just feeling a little overwhelmed with school and returning to work. I didn't tell her about my conversation with Ethan although maybe I should have. But then again, you and she weren't on the terms you are now so it may have been counterproductive to making me feel better about things. I didn't know Lindsay had called your office for you until she came out of the kitchen and said that you were probably at the Baths that time of day. So I took it into my head to have a floor picnic with you. I didn't want the one I had with Ethan to stay stuck in my memory as intimate but I suppose it was. It wasn't until later that we all found out you had gone to the hospital because of Ben."

"So that night, you fucked Ethan." Statement of fact, not a question.

"Yeah I did. He promised me a song- a romantic one- and while I sat there listening, I felt really alone. I didn't want to be alone anymore," I tell him quietly.

He snorts. "Eat the Meat."

"What??"

"That was the campaign I needed to come up with for Farley's Steakhouse. While I was in the backroom coming up with that slogan watching a leather daddy get blown, you were getting blown by the violin player. And all I could think of was that I wish it was you on your knees before me."

"Sounds like we both needed to forget that night," I answer him raise my glass saluting him and then signaling the waiter for two more. He brings them over, telling us our food will be a few more minutes and shooting a wary eye at Brian. Brian glares at him in return and apparently the waiter takes the hint and scurries back across the restaurant to the bar area. "So anything else you want to ask me?"

"Plenty, but Vermont... why did you go?"

"I needed to get out of the Pitts and away from the reminder of you and I for a little bit."

"What do you mean?"

"We weren't really talking unless we were arguing about something. You were really stressed out working for Gardner; I was still having issues with school and had just finished a shit load of mid-terms. It didn't help that Michael was being a dick about the comic deadlines and expected me to spend the week working on that instead of relaxing my hand. When I told him about your impromptu trip to Chicago, he seemed so uncaring, almost as if he was gloating about the fact that our trip had to get cancelled so that you could go after the Brown account. It wasn't so much that you had to work Brian- never that- but it was that Michael knew everything and I didn't. I had to go somewhere to think and it was obvious it couldn't be in the Pitts."

"So why didn't you wait for me?"

"It was stifling and there were still no guarantees that you would have been able to go. It seemed the more you did, the more Vance expected you to do. I figured nailing the Brown account was only the beginning of broken promises between the two of us. So why didn't you come to Vermont?"

"Emmett tried to tell me that I should and I was about to but Lindz called the next day which was Saturday and asked me to keep Gus for the weekend. Mel had a mega caseload and she had some bullshit function and had been summoned to her parents' house. Then Monday morning rolled around and that was that. Now that I think about it, Michael's constant harassment was notably absent that weekend even when I went to the Diner for breakfast. Em, Ted and Ben were there but Michael wasn't. It didn't even dawn on me to ask where he was. Can't say that I really cared since I was hiding my disappointment at not being with you for the weekend. Now we know what both Michael and Lindsay were actually doing. By my calculations, around that time Taryn Charles would have had an appointment to get inseminated."

That catches me off guard a bit. I know we have to talk about it at some point this week, but I'm just not ready. I clear my throat and decide to move my timeline up a bit. "So that brings us pretty much up to the party."

"Pretty much. Except there is one more question that I need to ask you Justin."

"What is it?"

"Now that we've cleared the air and I understand what was going through your little blond head in your own words, where does that leave us now? What do you want?"

"That's two questions so which one do you want answered first?"

"What do you want Justin, meaning how do you want this to play out now?"

I sit and ponder his questions for a few moments. What do I want? The first is easy- him, now and always. The second and third part isn't so easy. I think about all I have ever wanted from Brian- all the things Ethan had given me- but I've never had the guts to ask for but still wanted from the man sitting across from me. Contrary to popular opinion, I never wanted the flowers- just the meaning behind them. I never wanted romance in the traditional sense but the consideration that usually accompanies such actions. But there is one thing I've always wanted and never got from him. "I want a first date," I say before my courage to voice it leaves me. The incredulous look on his face is priceless and I can't help but snicker behind my second glass of Beam.

"You do realize that I fucked the waiter on my last first date, don't you?"

"Yes, I remember that story which is why I'm sure you won't do that to me."

"Oh? What makes you so sure Sunshine?"

"You get to see me dressed up in a tailored suit. How often does that happen? And I might even put out if you're a good boy."

"You'll put out anyway because I'm oh so good at being bad."

"That you are _Mr_. Kinney but remember, I'm a top with everyone else _but_ you."

We stare at each other and I can see him weighing his options carefully. I have no illusions that I'm a priceless fuck where Brian is concerned. He goes where no other man gets to go on my body and that alone is worth its weight in gold. That along with the fact that I'm just as insatiable and demanding as he is, puts a different spin on this entire outcome.

"Fine. We'll have a _first date_ but I'll arrange it." At my skeptical look, he laughs. "Come on Sunshine, when have I ever let you down?" I start to answer but he beats me to it. "Your birthday notwithstanding."

"I guess I have to trust you then. Oh before I forget, George and Malcolm want me to go to this dance competition thingy. They usually go but due to business needs, they aren't going to be able to make it."

"You're not seriously considering going, are you?"

"Yeah, it's for Wednesday night. It may even give me an idea for the mural for them. I was working on that when you showed up. I'm still a bit stumped but I know they love ballroom dancing and its many facets."

"Okay so is tomorrow night okay for this _date_ you want?"

"If you think you can make the arrangements, sure."

"Prepare to be wowed Sunshine."

"I live to be amazed Brian."

"You will be. So... does this mean we're starting over with certain benefits?"

"I see no need to break the system by instituting an enforced abstinence clause into the mix. That would be setting us both up to fail. We like to fuck too much."

"Damn fucking right we do."

"So to answer your question, yeah, I'd like that."

"What about Ethan?"

"You pick now to get his name right?" We both laugh at that but then grow serious again. "Technically we're on a break but honestly Brian, and this is just between us, it hasn't been working out since day one."

"What happened to the love that was supposed to last forever, love's eternal refrain and all that other drivel he spouts?"

"Eternity isn't as long as it used to be...especially when it's with the wrong person."

"And how do you know I'm the right one?"

"I don't. But I'm willing to follow wherever this leads. So..." I raise my glass to my lips.

"To making this work our way for as long as it lasts." He clinks his glass to my upturned one and takes a sip himself.

"What's between us, is between _us_ Brian. I promise that the next time there is a problem, I won't try to play Inspector Gadget and guess what the problem is. I'll ask you."

"Deal Sunshine. Let's leave the guess work to those who will undoubtedly be trying to figure out what the two hottest fags in Pittsburgh are up to."

"I will say this though... I like meeting and living away from Liberty Avenue. Makes it easier to keep my business private."

I can see he's thinking about that seriously but for right now, I think we've come to enough decisions and agreements. It's time to just enjoy lunch and each other. Yeah...I can live with that.    

End Notes:

Short yes...but definitely significant!! YAY!! 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	20. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 19: FOOL'S GOLD by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

Some eye-opening conversations and reflections....

**_Chapter 19: FOOL'S GOLD_ **

**_Lyrics_ **

Oh, silly me my dear, for thinking that you'd stay/ Gave you my heart and then you ran away/ Either I'm stupid, I'm foolish, or you're playing me/ But it seems we were never really meant to be/   
So I thought I would try something new/ I wanted to find out if I could live happy without you/ And it turned out I wasn't living at all/ But I would've never known if you had just played along  


Somewhere deep down inside I knew you weren't right/ But breaking your spell was a plan I never devised/ I would've been here forever livin' for you/ But I would've been living forever as your fool

I bit into the apple  
I took the wooden nickel, yeah  
I was blinded to my core  
And I went into the wrong door  
And furthermore

  
I was living a dream believing things that just ain't true/ Oh I can't believe I ever believed in you/ You had me chasing fool's gold/ I was chasing fool's gold/ I was chasing fool's gold, I was chasing fool's gold  
  
  
*Jill Scott  
  


**_Lindz:_ **

I arrive back at the house after Melanie's undue threats. I don't know what is bringing about her funky attitude lately but I've decided that I've had just about enough. I decided that if she wasn't going to help _our friend_ Michael, that I was going to do so. Unlike Mel, I have a major stake in this fight between Michael and Justin. Even though the money Michael put out for Taryn could be looked at in several different ways, the circumstances surrounding her pregnancy will still come back to bite me in the ass. After all, Michael has been acting on my well-placed suggestions and has been since the beginning when we decided that Brian should be with one of us instead of Justin Taylor.

That little fucking blond has gotten much further with Brian than either of us ever thought was possible. I don't even want to think about what he did to achieve such a thing. The bashing notwithstanding, what makes him so fucking indispensable to Brian? Yes, there is some quality in the little fuck that brings Brian's protective instincts to the forefront. Mel remarked on it at Gus' birthday party some months before when Justin recovered part of his memory from the incident in the parking garage but according to Michael, it had been making an appearance in increasing increments even before then.

He told me about the night they were in front of Woody's and Justin had been in yet another altercation with the boy who later bashed him. Admittedly, Justin had every right to take umbrage that Chris Hobbs and his cronies were on Liberty Avenue which was supposed to be a safe haven for all things _queer_ in Pittsburgh. Justin had said as much plus some other things that Michael wouldn't exactly tell me but Chris had pushed Justin, and Brian in turn got in Chris' face about it. Michael said that Brian looked as if he was about to separate Chris' head from his shoulders and if that famous Kinney glare could have done it for Brian, Chris would have been dead. Then there was the situation even before that regarding Justin's father.

It seemed to both Michael and me that if Justin wasn't in the picture, Brian- who would never have been placed in a position to defend us in such a manner in the first place- would be free to go back to being his usual carefree self. We've both noticed the small but significant changes in Brian since Justin happened upon the scene and feel that it's wrong. I especially feel it's wrong since it isn't directed towards me. And since having Gus didn't seem to inspire him to show me the same level of protection and care he's shown to Justin, he and I having two more children should cement my place in his life nicely. After all, I'm the only woman Brian would ever want to marry and that is how it should be. Brian would never consider marrying Justin and since he can't give birth to little Kinney children, there really isn't anything stronger that holds Brian and Justin together than their love of cock. Brian could and has fucked many people without commitment before; he could go back to doing that again. I won't mind as long as he takes care of me and the children in the manner that I was born into. No one else is entitled to that and certainly not a piece of blond boy ass like Justin Taylor.

In truth, I always imagined that Brian and I would have three children, after he realized that he loved me enough to do so. Sure I know he's gay, but he needs a beard for business purposes and that would have suited me except when I wanted his cock in me. Brian has the most magnificent organ with a natural curve that strokes my g-spot just right. The only other man I've fucked that comes close to having the same kind of curve is Sam Auerbach but he has none of Brian's natural skill. There's just something about the way Brian moves within the person he's with that makes them feel like the only one that matters in getting off. The fact that he's able to delay his orgasm until his lover of the moment gets off and then has an almost non-existent refractory period is added bonus. Having sex with Brian is one of those experiences a person lucky enough to do so, never forgets. It's why Justin was addicted from that first moment and no matter whoever he's with, he'll always be addicted to Brian's cock, just like the rest of us.

But he has Ethan now thanks to my interference. That's good since Justin should be with a kid his own age. Oh, I know that Justin isn't really a child but it doesn't mean that he deserves Brian. One should have to kiss a few frogs before bowing before a king and Justin hasn't nearly done that. He climbed Mt. Kinney and stayed there until Michael and I knocked his tight little blond ass off. If we couldn't be riding high on the Kinney Express, why should he get to? So when I found out that Ethan Gold would be giving a recital at the GLC, I told Michael that I thought I found the perfect foil for our plans to drag Justin out of Brian's bed.

Part of me felt bad because I was already messing with Justin's fragile self-esteem by subtly implanting the suggestion that perhaps he should let PIFA go after he told me about what Dean Ryasin said. I saw it as my opportunity to get him to do something else that wouldn't draw so much attention to him in general. Like Brian, Justin is more intelligent than most, is beautiful, which he will only grow to be moreso as he ages, and has the temerity to be supremely talented. It isn't fair that he should have all of that. Beauty, brains and brilliance at his craft should be something he should have had to work for just like every-fucking-body else. So yes, I was jealous enough of his talent that I wanted to destroy it too.

But back to how Ethan became involved in this... I knew the young man, having been introduced to him some months before by a mutual friend from the country club my parents are members of. It was kind of fortuitous that he was between boyfriends at the time. His high school sweetheart had just departed for Harvard and they had decided to call it quits. So I decided to probe and find out if he was looking for a new one and showed him a picture of Justin. It wasn't decided until Ethan had flirted with Justin after his recital at the GLC that Ethan agreed to seduce Justin away from Brian. Michael said that offering Ethan money would get the results faster. He was only going to give Ethan a thousand dollars but I told Michael to increase it to ten thousand. Although Ethan is a college student and his family is upper middle class, he was still responsible for his travel money. It was our intention that when Ethan traveled Justin would be by his side as it should be since they are of an age. We created a backstory for Ethan's dating life. Since Justin seemed to be attracted to tragic heroes, like Brian, we had Ethan tell Justin about his _ex-boyfriend_ who also loved to party hard and was commitment phobic. Ethan used the invented story to place certain seeds in Justin's mind as a cautionary tale and to build his self-esteem up. Then Michael and I would tear it down piece by piece, knowing he would never tell Brian what we said. Brian not seeing him as a weak little faggot was extremely important to Justin and it worked to mine and Michael's ultimate advantage. Brian helped destroy his relationship with Justin simply by being himself. Eventually Justin got tired of all the things Brian seemingly did and left.

Now Ethan says that Justin is being secretive and standoffish; that he has his own house but no one knows where it is. I wish he had told us all of this when Justin first moved out. Michael and I just found out about the sudden trip to California when we were in the Diner this morning and Kiki asked Deb if she'd heard from Justin since he'd left. There was some mention of a poster that Justin had created for the Carnivale and then Michael and I started to put two and two together. If Justin created the poster than that meant Brian has been talking to Justin in the weeks since the little asshole got released from the hospital. This news is especially troubling because although Justin is in LA now, we aren't quite certain where Brian is and neither Ted nor that snob Cynthia are being forthcoming about where the fuck Brian's business meeting is. Using Gus hadn't worked to gain any information because that fucking meddling bitch Cynthia had the nerve to call Melanie while Michael and I were standing there demanding that Ted tell us where Brian is. Before I even have a chance to further analyze the situation, Melanie is standing in the doorway glowering at me.

"What the fuck were you thinking Lindsay?"

"About what this time Mel?"

"First taking that thieving little fucker Michael to your parents' lawyer and then harassing Ted and Cynthia, using Gus as your entitlement to do so. You know, I'm getting pretty fucking fed up with this shit."

I step into the house and turn to face her. "Fine. Be fed up, but then you'll be missing out on Gus growing up because I'll be a fucking sonofabitch before I let you have custody of him."

"Well unless you grow a dick you can't be a son of anything. And that's the main problem with you lately isn't it? That you can't be a man, or is it that you can't get one, specifically Brian Kinney? If you were, you still think that you stalking Brian would make a difference in the fact that he doesn't want to be bothered by you every six seconds? Is that it? Well let me disabuse you of that right now Lindz. He still wouldn't be interested in you because lately you've become an interfering, nosy, self-entitled shrew and for the record, I've already filed papers regarding Gus. Your set should arrive at your parents house by the time you reach there."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are not allowed within 50 feet of Gus and I. I'm also filing for divorce. Don't worry, your parents are willing to give you a place to stay. I showed them the tape with you riding about fifty dicks so they are convinced that you are ready to start dating MEN now. Your stuff has already been sent ahead and they are waiting for you."

She's holding the door open for me and as I move to say something else in my defense, there is Carl and another three officers coming up the stairs to the front porch.

"Lindz, I would say that it is good to see you but under these difficult circumstances, I'm sure you'll forgive me that I'm not. These are Officers Llywelyn and Rodriguez. They are going to take you to the Petersons Residence in Sewickley. You are not allowed to have contact with Melanie and or Gus until the matter of your divorce is resolved. I would advise that you contact your attorney for further instructions and legal advice," Carl tells me.

"Mel, surely you know you are making a mistake," I plead with her. "Look we can work this out. I love you."

"Sure you do. No, Lindsay, the only thing you love is yourself and possibly Michael's brand of mischief. I don't want Gus to become a pawn in whatever game the two of you are playing. It doesn't help that you and I are on opposite sides of the issue as well and it is disrupting Gus' home life significantly. I've already agreed to keep Ron informed about Gus' progress so any information you want to know, he'll be able to provide you with. Nancy is determined for you to find a cock to ride immediately and has set you up on several dates already. Her only requirement for taking you in is that you don't mention your ‘female fornicating of ten years or the bastard child it resulted in.' Well sweetheart, you were so desperate to return to the WASP nest and high society, now you will. Have a nice life."

I couldn't believe any of this was happening. More importantly that with what Mel and my parents have arranged, there was no way that I could be a mother to any of my children without being broke and homeless. I can't even sue Mel for alimony because of a ... _tape_? What tape?

As if she heard my wheels turning she whispers to me, "Oh Lindsay before I forget. Your mother was also adamant about you disassociating yourself from Samuel Auerbach immediately. The ‘scruffy goat,' as she calls him is too crude to be allowed in polite society even though he is because of his career in Art. As for the other men you've fucked in the car with Gus strapped in his carseat either awake or sleeping, your parents have a copy of all of it and said that they would use it if necessary to bring you to heel. A word of advice, don't cheat on your next victim unless you're sure they don't have a live feed or recording of your ass in the air. Brian also knows about it and has agreed with every action I'm taking so you don't get to whine and cry to him either. And you certainly won't get to be a parent to Gus... _or the others._ "

My eyes widen at the mention of the _others_. No one is supposed to know about them. Mel reaches into my purse and takes my cell phone as well as the credit cards with both of our names on them and the checkbook. It dawns on me just how at my parents mercy I really am now, just as I was at Melanie's and Brian's. It really is disconcerting. But I will find a way out of this; I have to. But...

Carl and the officers usher me to the car and although I am still dazed about how my life has been turned inside out because of a few indiscretions, I can't help but feel a little betrayed by one of my so called best friends. My first order of business becomes how to make Brian Kinney pay for siding with Melanie. And I think I know just how to do that. But as I reach for my cell phone, I can't help but fucking curse. All of my important numbers were in there and the very ONE I need, is unlisted. And with all that my mother intends to do, there's no way I can get out of the house or go anywhere without her shadowing every fucking move I make. I am so fucking fucked!!

 

**_Ben:_ **

I arrive at what used to be Mel and Lindsay's house. I'm interested to find out if Mel's plan has worked. Since I see Lindsay in the back of the squad car, I imagine it has, but I also know what Mel is going through and I want to be there for her the way she has been for me. I don't think I could have made it through these past few weeks without Melanie, Ted and Emmett. They are such wonderful people to have in your corner after a devastation like the one I felt after Michael's betrayal. I'm still feeling some effects after that, like my sudden development of trust issues, but with friends like them, I know I'll be back to happy fairly soon.

She opens the door and the first thing I notice are the red puffy eyes and the blotchy skin which tells me that she's been crying hard. I open my arms and she comes into them willingly, which let's me know just how truly hurt she really is. Mel is a lot like Brian. They both don't accept gratitude or empathy very well or often. They brush off any type of vulnerability, content in the knowledge that they are strong people all on their own. But it's times like this that I notice their distinct differences. There are times when life just gets to be too much. Whereas Brian would find the nearest backroom and bar, Mel sits and ponders until her mind begins to question itself as to if she has indeed done the right thing. She lets herself question what's next but never makes the move, unlike Brian who asks what's next and immediately jumps into action. I watched him do that when Justin left. I knew he was devastated, but instead of wondering what to do now, he threw himself into his job and as a result Kinnetik was born some months later. Mel needs that kind of focus as well.

"I don't want you to worry Mel. We'll all help, you know?" I feel her nod against me.

"I just didn't expect this Ben. I mean, ten years I was with that woman."

"I know. My pain regarding Michael seems minimal in comparison."

"No, not at all. It still hurts no matter the degree of the injury. The trouble is picking up the pieces. I don't know where to start, Ben."

"I know, but it will come to you. Just promise me something?"

"Sure if I can," she says as she pulls back to look at me.

"Promise me... that you're going to bake some of those lemon cookies you made me last week. They have become my addiction. Who knew you could bake like that?"

She beams at me and then laughs. "I'm just full of surprises and you're in luck because they are probably cooled off by now. Gus is at Dusty's house having a playdate. I didn't want him here during... well enough about that. It's cookie time!"

We head into the house and already the spirit of heaviness that I've always felt here is lifted. Having the place cleared out of all Lindsay's attempts to turn this into her very own WASP nest, has given it an almost peaceful feeling. As Mel and I settle at the table, she broaches the subject of the house.

"I'm thinking about selling this place. Too many memories- some good, most bad."

"If that's the case then you should call Jennifer Taylor. Any idea where you would want to live?"

"Wait, why am I calling Jennifer Taylor?"

"She's an excellent real estate agent."

"I didn't even know she was going to school for that."

"No one did except..."

"Brian," we say together and then laugh.

"She was trying to decide what she wanted to do when he took over the care of Justin. Craig was being a dick and withholding alimony while trying to prove Jenn unfit to raise Molly.  Brian paid for her to go to school and arranged for her to become a consultant with Kinnetik when dealing with anything RE related. Although Brian is working primarily in Advertising and Marketing, he's looking to expand his budding empire."

"He doesn't think he's moving too soon?" Mel asks me.

"Not with the way property is being snatched up. With the marriage initiative of the new millennium finally bearing fruit, a lot of people who left the area years ago for Canada are coming back. Brian is determined that he be one of the key owners of Pennsylvania property so that those who are coming back won't run into homophobic pricks who will deny them access to quality housing simply based on who they choose to sleep with. As long as they pay their rent on time and take care of the property it shouldn't matter," I tell her.

"Wow, that's admirable of Brian. Has he bought anything yet?"

"A large condo complex at the edge of Sewickley and another in Harrisburg. Jenn did the negotiations for both of them. They are currently being renovated."

"I gotta hand it to Brian. Sometimes his impulsive tendencies pay off in spades. Maybe it's time I take a page out of his book."

"What do you mean?" I look at her and I think I'm beginning to see the fire in Mel which has been suppressed for more years than I can imagine.

"I need to talk to Ted but if Brian is willing, I think I have a way for turning Kinnetik Advertising Agency into Kinnetik Corporation. I'm thinking that if several companies, including Justin's two businesses, are willing to join up with him to form a Corporation, it will give all the little companies that can be threatened with an influx of newcomers who are also entrepreneurs some much needed protection from being swallowed up. And let's face it, Brian Kinney can be very convincing when he wants to be. Look at what his little speech in Justin's hospital room did for me."

I nod, understanding the wisdom of her plan and what she said about Brian's advice to her. "Do you think it will ever be the same between those two?" I know I didn't have to tell her whom I was speaking of.

"There was a lot hurt on both sides. Brian trusted Justin with everything he had, even though he never said. But Justin validated Brian's assumption that people couldn't be trusted by his actions with Ethan. Now that's not to say Justin didn't have reason to do what he did, because let's face it, none of us know what it was like to be the boytoy of Brian Kinney. None of us have had our whole perception of life and our places in it rocked at the crack of a bat. Sadly Justin did, and it didn't help that the puppet-masters pulling his strings were so good at manipulation that they caused Justin to buy into their bullshit. The _pre-bashing Justin_ would never have bought into their lies and innuendo but _post-bashing Justin_ did. I think he's finally beginning to get his mental footing back again after all this time. As for whether he and Brian can pick up the pieces of their relationship- that's what it was even if Brian refused to call it that- that remains to be seen. I just know that if they don't talk soon and make a decision to either work it out or cut their losses and move on, this unfinished business between them is going to ruin even their business relationship. And they work fucking great together! Did you hear that Brian is up for another Clio award from a campaign Justin helped him with back before he left Vanguard? The Brown campaign is the one they're nominated for. Justin was the unofficial animator and artist on the campaign for the print ads and a consultant when it came to the commercials."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I ask her incredulously. That fucking kid is just amazing and the crazy of it is that he hasn't even finished college yet.

"Nope, not kidding. Justin just gets Brian. I've seen them work together a few times in the past. It's like magic. Brian will give the most basic concept imaginable and then Justin will pick it up and draw it, then Brian will add another layer to the concept and Justin gets back in there and adds the depth; it's simply fucking incredible that they are that in tune with each other. It will be a shame to see that kind of genius destroyed simply because of their pride and the jealousies of other people."

"Hopefully they will get their shit together Mel. I hope they won't let Michael and Lindsay win. Maybe they will see each other at the GLC Carnivale on Friday night."

"They should, since Justin is due to come back. His doodles from the earlier Rage drawings are going up for auction and as an additional prize, the highest bidder gets to have dinner on Saturday evening with the artist. Justin agreed to it even before Brian asked him about doing the posters, which look fucking fabulous by the way."

"And as ad firm in charge, Brian has to be there. Maybe...."

"Uh-huh Ben. We are not about to become Michael and Lindsay in reverse. Whatever they do, whatever they decide, has to be between them."

I sigh aloud. "You're right. No playing matchmaker. Where is Brian anyway?"

"I don't know and Ted is being really tight-lipped about it. He's away on business. I guess they're keeping it quiet until the deal at least goes through. It must be a really big account."

"I would imagine so." I shrug. "We'll find out soon enough about that I suppose. Have you heard from Justin at all?"

"He emailed me back earlier. He's doing okay, getting a lot of work done and Wednesday he's supposed to go to something George Schickle arranged for him. I think he said something about a Dance Competition."

"That should be interesting. I know that Emmett is working on an Dancesport exhibition and reception for George Schickle as well. I wonder if he and his long-time companion are finally going to tie the knot."

"Maybe, now that Virginia Hammond is dead and gone. WHOO talk about a battleaxe! I don't know who was worse, her or the ever present thorn in Brian's side, Joan Kinney."

"Well let's hope we don't have to find out. In the meantime, let's call Jennifer and Ted before I finish all of these cookies. Damn Mel, you're going to have me on the treadmill for the next six months."

We both laughed knowing that if it came down to eating these addictive lemon cookies and working out, these cookies just might win out.  

 

**_Deb:_ **

I walk into the house only to find Vic pacing with an envelope in his hand. He turns and looks at me and all I can see is anger in his normally-serene blue eyes.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you Deb? You just had to find a way to bail him out. Remortgaging the house again, Debbie? We just got out from under that huge rock because of Brian and you're willing put us back there again because of Michael's inconsiderate, vindictive behavior. When the fuck are you going to let him grow up?! When you're dead and buried in the ground from working too much and too hard, is that when?"

"Vic.."

"Don't you ‘Vic' me Deborah Jane Grassi! Don't you dare try to make the usual excuses about him being your son and how you have to take care of him. Michael is a grown man or is supposed to be at any rate. No, you are an enabler and as long as he knows he has you to bail him out of any tight spot- any mischief he gets into and any tantrum he throws- you are always going to suffer the backlash. Where's that notorious spine you're supposed to have, the one that never backs down or gives in to bullies? I have a news flash for you Deb, your son IS a bully and you're his willing victim time and time again." Vic slams the papers down on the table and heads for the door. "Rodney and I have moved. You're welcome to come and visit as soon as we get the house fixed up the way we want to, but Michael is not welcome. It's in the same neighborhood as Em and Ted's place. Do yourself a favor Deb. Move in with Carl like he's been asking you to and leave this place to Michael. If he wants somewhere to lay his head at night, I'm sure he'll find a way to come up with the money to pay the mortgage. I feel sorry for you if you stay."

And with that my brother has left the building. I don't think I've ever seen Vic as angry with me as he is right now, but what can I do? I can't leave Michael. I sit down and think about what he said about Michael being a bully, and you know what, Vic is right. Michael may not have physically abused me- no my job and the extra hours I have to take to cover Michael's fuck ups do that for him- but he's emotionally abusing me. I think back to the many nights I've stayed up worrying about how I was going to keep my house while Michael took my mortgage money in the past to _invest_ in his toys or whatever-the-fuck else he wanted. Meanwhile, his own credit is so fucked up that he can't even take out a loan and according to the receipts Mel and Ted showed me in the presence of Brian, Justin, Em, and Ben, Michael has exhausted just about all of Justin's money as well. But I can't let my baby go to jail. That's just.... That's just, too much. No, he shouldn't have taken from Justin like that and no he shouldn't have paid some woman to have babies in the hope of trapping Brian into a relationship.

I wonder if they know about Ethan and what I found out about Michael's involvement with him. Justin has enough worries- he's been through so much- but I don't really want to tell him that Michael paid Ethan to date him. Kiki told me about it when I came in for my shift earlier today. How could the son I raised do something like that? How could he continuously do these things to hurt Justin knowing what he means to all of us? One thing is clear though, Michael just doesn't give a fuck about Justin. I really don't think he cares for Brian either otherwise he would want him to be happy and I'm even starting to believe that he doesn't care about me. If Vic is to be believed, and yes I trust my brother, Michael only cares for and about himself. Sadly, once again, he's proven that when he utters the words I love you he is as superficial and fake as my many synthetic wigs. His ‘love' is completely conditional and as toxic as Craig Taylor's was for Justin. It's completely fucked and the worst part is that I've helped him think it's right and acceptable by bowing to his wishes after the initial whine and then the cheese-eating grin of his smile after he gets his way.

With a new determination and resolve, I go over to the phone on the wall. I take one last deep breath to cleanse my apprehension of what I am about to do. I know now that I deserve a life of my own and Michael's stunts and bullshit have stopped me from stepping out on the faith I tell everyone else to have, but have lost for myself along the way. I hear the phone ring and the voice I am really longing to hear right now answers the phone.

"Horvath."

"Carl, honey. My answer is yes!"

 

**_Justin:_ **

I'm fucking exhausted but lying here wide awake. Brian fell asleep after our fourth fuck. I think between the jet lag, good food, great talk and even greater sex, Brian is officially worn out...well at least for awhile. After we left the Thai restaurant down in Santa Monica, we talked some more, just re-learning each other as he drove us back here to Hollywood Hills. I got the impression that Brian is as intent on making this work as I am scared that it won't. But we both agreed to try and that's something. Most would think that I'm too young to be with a man like Brian but I would beg to differ. Brian is determined not to stunt my growth as a man, or as an artist, hence the whole ‘no boyfriends' remarks. When I asked him what he considers me if not his boyfriend, he said that I'm his partner. I brighten more each time I think about it than I did the first time he uttered the words. So Michael was absolutely right... Brian Kinney does NOT do boyfriends but he does do his PARTNER, completely, repetitively, and tirelessly. I'm so sore right now but I wouldn't have it any other way.

As happy as I am right now I know I need to make this phone call. Daphne called me just as we were pulling into the driveway. It was kinda hard to concentrate because as soon as the car stopped, Brian was attacking the erogenous behind my left ear with a vengeance. I listened with half an ear to her describe what the last three weeks I've been away from Pittsburgh have been like. Ethan keeps harassing her to the point where she is ready to head to the nearest police station and take out a restraining order. Not only that but Michael has been hanging around the campus too. She's seen the two of them arguing although she doesn't know what they could possibly have to talk about except me.

Ethan is this constant cloud hanging over my head but I really don't want to be the reason he misses out on his opportunity of a lifetime. I look over at the man who is my own opportunity of a lifetime and want Ethan to experience what it's like to know he's where he's supposed to be. He's not a bad person per se; just severely misguided and easily led in many ways. I guess the same could be said about me while I was lost within my head for awhile. But the difference between Ethan and I is that my issues weren't steeped in selfishness. I suppose that happens when you're an only child and a prodigy at that. I see some of those same traits in Michael, in that he was never taught how to share or that he couldn't have everything he wanted. I think I appreciate my mom and sister a lot more now. Even if the context presents a different scenario, with Molly's arrival I learned from an early age that the world and its entirety didn't and will never revolve solely around me and my desires. It's funny how the life lessons most of us were taught as children translate and reshape themselves to fit into every situation in life. Sure, there are times when we all should be a little selfish, but it should never be at the expense of another's complete happiness.

I pick up my cell phone and walk outside. The full moon is high in the sky, illuminating the entire backyard and reflecting off the pool. The gentle wind filtering through the trees caresses my skin with the warm breeze allowing the fine sheen of sweat to dry. I smell like sex and Brian and I find myself getting turned on all over again but I know I have to stop talking myself into going to jump Brian's bones and deal with Ethan. I really want to take both Brian and Daphne's advice and break it off officially now but I never want to be the cause of someone not being able to reach their goals, even if they are responsible for how they greet their own destiny. If Ethan doesn't make it while he thinks we're still together then it's all on him. But if he does, I can leave him with a clear conscience. Cold of me? Maybe, but I refuse to let someone else be happy at my own expense ever again. Michael and Lindsay taught me that very valuable lesson even as I gave permission- unknowingly or not- to do it.

Jumping into the pool, I swim a few laps and mentally prepare myself to deal with a clingy, whiny Ethan, which I know he will be. Not for the first time, I wonder why the hell I left the Rage party with him. But in life you don't get do-overs, only the chance to get shit right the next time. That's what Brian and I are doing. We're giving ourselves a chance to get this right this time. Now that everything is out in the open and we've made an agreement to speak our minds to each other without fear of rejection or reprisal, and not to go running to anyone else with the problem before we talk, I think we have a good chance. We both think that a large part of our problems was that everyone else knew our issues before we did. Yes, Brian and I live our lives as openly gay men, but when he's the King of Liberty Avenue and I'm the one who he fucks more than once, people look for reasons to mess that up. It just so happened that whereas all of Liberty may have been waiting for my fall from the lap on the throne, those closest to Brian were helping it happen.

I've steeped and stewed in my thoughts long enough and I need to call Ethan before it gets much later. Counting back three hours, I notice that it's just one in the morning in Pittsburgh. Ethan should have been home from the studio for a couple of hours but still would have felt the need to practice a bit more. Lord knows that I don't miss that. I shake my head at the thought and scroll through my missed calls to see that next to Ethan's name is the number twenty-six. I can't help but release a sigh of annoyance that instead of practicing he is finding a whole new way to stalk me even three-thousand miles away. Before it was showing up where I was and hovering. Now it's showing up where my best friend is and leaving me countless messages on my phone and emails. Well, it's time to put a put a stop to this so I push his name on the touchscreen and listen for the connection....

 

**_Ethan:_**      

That fucking Daphne wouldn't tell me anything. Instead she brings over some rent-a-cop who threatens to have me removed from campus. Okay...okay so what! I've been showing up wherever she is. I figured I would wear her down using the same tactics I did with Justin in order to get what I want or more to the point, what I'm being paid for. But whereas Justin was nice about telling me to stop, Daphne is just a fucking bitch. If she would just tell me what I want to know, then I wouldn't be bothered with her. My God, I can't wait until Justin honors my wishes and ends his friendship with her.

Then to make matters worse, I find out from Michael that Brian is out of town on business but he doesn't know where. He said that Ted, who I know is Justin's accountant and this Cynthia person- whomever the fuck she is- wouldn't tell him and Lindsay where Brian is. The GPS tracker that Michael usually uses to find out where Brian is had been turned off and he wasn't answering his phone. Of course that makes me panic as well. But Justin's had his tracker turned off since before he left. It's why I've never been able to find out where he lives so that I could surprise him with a romantic dinner before he left. I still don't understand why he didn't tell me he was leaving but that just gives credence to my complaints to Michael and Lindsay about Justin's secrets. Destroying his car did nothing to bring us closer; instead it just drove him further away from me...fucking three-thousand miles away from me to be exact.

"Hey, where are you?" LeRoy asks me.

"I'm right here Baby," I say, placating him.

"Well come back from wherever you are in your head and I'll fuck you into the mattress again."

He kisses my bare shoulder and I can't help but moan. Even though LeRoy and Justin are as different from each other as night and day, they both have the same kind of pillowy soft lips which when applied send tingles straight through to my cock. Also the way they fuck me is different. Lee takes his time, as if savoring me, but Justin... sometimes I feel like he just wants to get me off so he can get on with whatever he was thinking about while fucking me. He wasn't like that in the beginning. He was kind and considerate and passionate. But then his preoccupation with other things started to affect our lovemaking. He never would tell me what was going through his mind and he never ever let me top him. I remember when I tried and was nearly decked in return.

About two months ago, the deep gusty sighs of a man getting pleasured reached my ears as I woke up. At first I thought Justin was masturbating and wanted to ask why he didn't wake me so I could join in. It was then that I realized Justin had been moaning in his sleep. Seeing the furrowed brow as if concentrating on the imagined sensation affected me as strongly as seeing the tip of his cock leaking against his belly. The semen glistening against the pale skin in the moonlight filtering through the window was hard to resist so I didn't try to. I swirled my fingers around in it and then set my lips to the head of his dick to drink my fill. His hand had found its way into my hair and he began to pull and tug gently at first and then with more force as he fucked my face. I looked up at his sleeping face full of passion like I had never seen it and knew I wanted to see it while I fucked him.

My own cock was hard and hungry watching my beautiful blond get lost in the throes of passion even as he slumbered on. Keeping one hand on his hardened member, I reached over for the lube and condoms he always kept by the bed. I was going to give him what I knew he was craving. The sounds of his deep moans and mewling cries encouraged me to keep at him. I put the condom on and slathered it with lube in preparation for what was to come... namely me cumming in his ass for a change. Spreading his legs apart, I applied my lubed fingertip to the outer rim of the most shapely ass I had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. It wasn't until I pushed my fingertip inside of him that I heard a low growl emit from him and felt the grip of his left hand around my neck.

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing Ethan?"_ I think that was the first time I'd ever heard Justin truly angry, but at the time I didn't understand why. Honestly, I still don't.

_"I'm getting ready to satisfy your body baby. You must have been having the most amazing dream. The way you were moaning and writhing and pleading... come on Jus, let me fuck you. You know you want to be fucked."_ I leaned in to kiss him even as he moved his head so that I wouldn't catch his lips.

Instead of giving into me and his desires, Justin released his hold on my neck, got out of bed and left the apartment. I was too stunned to ask what the fuck was wrong with him or where he was going in the middle of the night. Based on that time of night, everything was closed. It wasn't until later that I found out he had driven to his mom's house to sleep on her fucking couch. When I asked him about it, he told me not to fucking try to top him again. I knew then that there was only one person Justin bottomed for, and I would never be it. From then on, things between him and I haven't been the same sexually....or any other way for that matter.

"Ethan, if you're going to keep being preoccupied while I'm trying to make love to you, maybe I should just go home and leave you to your thoughts," LeRoy's annoyed voice interrupts my musings.

"Sorry Lee. I'm just....thinking about the competition. I can't believe it's on Thursday. I guess I'm just super nervous and excited all at the same time."

"I know Ethan... I'm a bit nervous for you too. But we both know you'll do fine. Unless Marta has mastered her nerves at long last, you'll have nothing to worry about."

"But that's the thing Lee. She's been practicing how to stand up to the pressure. Marta is one of the best I've ever come up against in competition."

"And... Look E, the thing about competition is that it really doesn't matter how flawless you are in practice; it's about who has the better day. It doesn't mean that you aren't good enough or that you've failed miserably at something you obviously want so badly. It's just about showing up and doing your best. Let the rest take care of itself. And in the meantime, I'm going to take care of you," Lee tells me, moving to his knees before me. I hear my phone buzzing and am tempted to ignore it but Lee makes the decision for me, handing me my phone just as he sticks the tip of his tongue into the slit.

"He- Hello," I say, unable to catch my breath as he does it again and again.

"Hey Ethan," Justin says to me. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"N...No of course not." I try to shift and stop Lee but he's got his eyes closed and is lost in the sensation of blowing my dick and my mind at the same time. Fuck! I love it when he does that. I clear my throat and try to sound as normal as I can. "How are you? How's _California?_ " I can't help the sneer that comes through at the end of the question, nor the slight hiccup emitting from me when LeRoy nibbles the pillar of my cock.

"California is great. In fact I've had a lot of much needed time to think while I'm here working. I will be back in the Pitts briefly for the GLC Carnivale and a few other meetings at the end of the week. I think you and I need to see each other. I know the competition is on Thursday and you should be really busy but try to have a little fun too Ethan."

"Oh like you're having in Cali? I don't have time for that Jus, you know that. This could set us up for life baby."

I hear a slight hitch in his breath just before he says, "No Ethan, it could mean a career for you which is how it should be. I have my own career goals and it isn't to be your personal groupie. But this and some other things will have to wait until after you competition. I just called to let you know that I'm alright and to STOP fucking harassing Daphne. She's ready to throw you into the Lion's Den at the Pittsburgh Zoo or throw you into Meathook so that a big hairy leather daddy will take you firm in hand and train you. Those are her words not mine." And then he lets out a little giggle that I've never heard him use before.

"Justin? Is someone there with you?"

"Why? Is someone there with you?"

"What are you doing?"

"The same thing you are."

That brought me up short since I'm actually on the phone with him while LeRoy is sucking me off. Does that mean he's also getting sucked off? And if he is, then by whom?"

"Justin is Brian with you?!" I ask the question before I can stop myself.

"Why would you ask me something like that Ethan? As far as I know, Brian is in the same city you are," he answers but then chuckles again.

"Michael and Lindsay are looking for him," I answer meekly, suddenly feeling a little sick to my stomach.

"I'm not surprised but I am also not his keeper and neither are you. Why would they seek _you_ out to ask about Brian?"

Again, I'm stumped by his question. I can't very well tell him the truth; that they were there to talk about my obligations to them for the fee of ten-thousand dollars and that if I didn't find a way to convince Justin to accept leaving with me whether I win the competition or not, they were going to go to the cops and tell them everything about the money and the car.

"They were just concerned is all. They heard that you left for the west coast while they were having breakfast at the Diner this morning and weren't able to find Brian. According to them, Ted and whomever Cynthia is, weren't being very forthcoming so they thought to ask me if I had heard from you. I told them I hadn't as of this afternoon. Why haven't I heard from you Baby?"

"I've had nothing of importance to say Ethan and you know me... I don't like to waste words. I figured that since I'll be tied up with appointments for the next couple of days beginning tomorrow, that I would call and ask you to stop stalking the people I know and get to practicing. Phoebe emailed me and said that Marta is definitely competing in the Heifetz so you don't have time to waste chasing information about me. I want you to concentrate on your goals and do your best E, okay?"

I'm trying to absorb everything he's just said but I can't shake the feeling that my world is about to go to hell in a handbasket the minute the competition is over. "Will you be back in time Jus? I really want you here."

"No Ethan, but don't worry you will do fine. We'll talk Friday when I get in. I have to be at the Carnivale most of the night but maybe afterwards?"

LeRoy is picking up speed on my cock, preparing me for the big finish. I feel the air exchanging in my lungs as I tamp down the urge to moan into Justin's ear as LeRoy uses my dick to fuck his mouth. God, this man gives one helluva blowjob! "Yeah, sure, okay Baby... I- oh fuck- I'll see you Friday." I hang up before I scream my orgasm into the receiver.

I hope to God that Justin didn't realize what the hell I was doing while I was on the phone with him. If anything will make him compare me to Brian, it will be that we are both cheaters, even though Justin says that Brian didn't cheat on him because he knew of the tricks. I don't buy that shit, but then again I've never been the cuckold. If Justin is to be believed, Brian was the victim in all this love triangle bullshit. Either way, if I don't find a way to keep Justin, it won't only be my career in danger but my entire life. But right now I can't think about it too much since LeRoy has just sheathed that massive dick of his and I need to be pounded until I forget that I'm fucked and fucked up.

 

**_Justin:_ **

If Ethan thinks I don't know he was getting blown the entire time he was on the phone with me, he really is more dense then I thought. The fact that I'm not upset about it is extremely telling though. I simply don't care. So Ethan has a trick or seventeen; it doesn't matter to me. I can honestly say that if I had found out months ago before Brian and I even reconnected, that it wouldn't have mattered to me then either. I guess it comes with finally understanding what makes the _significant other_ different from _the trick_. It's the life you actually share with the person beyond the bedroom. Part of me hopes that Ethan will decide to make a life with whomever was sucking his cock tonight but then the other part wants Ethan to be free to achieve his goals without encumbrances. Not all men are like Brian, especially not fairly sheltered, idealistic men no matter what their age is. We all have ideals, even Brian, but we also deal with what's real. Ethan hasn't gotten there yet and probably never will. He wants someone who will play second fiddle to him; the adoring fan willing to put themselves on the backburner so that Ethan Gold can shine on. I'm not that man but folks say that there is a lid for every pot in this world. Perhaps he'll find his. And if all else fails Ethan can have Michael. I laugh loud at that thought.

"What's so funny?" Brian asks me, from the inside of the pool.

"I was just sitting here imagining if Michael and Ethan made a go at a relationship."

Brian mock shudders at the thought before saying, "You know...that might not be a bad idea. Michael always did love narcissistic older men. Perhaps it would serve him to be one to Ethan. As for Ethan, he always wanted a worshipper at his temple of Fool's Gold and Michael is just gullible enough to be that for him."

"Yeah but they're both bottoms."

"A double-headed dildo will take care of that."

"And Michael is facing jail time if he doesn't come up with my money..."

Brian has this strange look on his face for a moment but he shrugs and says,  "Well they approved gay marriages. Perhaps gay conjugal visits will be next."

He and I snicker at that thought. And then when the kiss deepens all thoughts of Ethan and Michael cease to exists. In the quiet of the night, only Brian and I matter. And that's just how it should be.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	21. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 20- TEENAGE DREAM: FIRST Date Part 1 by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

A day of 'First' for both Brian and Justin... So far it's split up into three parts but we all know that Brian and Justin are generally unpredictable and untamable. So however many interludes this ends up being, I hope you enjoy each and everyone of them as much as I will writing them out. 

Happy Reading,

~Nichelle

**_CHAPTER 20: Teenage Dream: Katy Perry_ **

  


You think I'm pretty/ Without any make-up on/ You think I'm funny/ When I tell the punchline wrong/ I know you get me/ So I'll let my walls come down, down/ Before you met me/ I was alright but things were kinda heavy/ You brought me to life now every February/ You'll be my valentine, valentine/ Let's go all the way tonight/ No regrets, just love/ We can dance until we die/ You and I/ We'll be young forever

  


You make me/ Feel like I'm living a, teenage dream/ The way you turn me on/ I, can't, sleep/ Let's runaway And don't ever look back/ Don't ever look back/ My, heart, stops when you look at me/ Just, one, touch/ Now baby I believe this, is, real/ So take a chance and don't ever look back/ Don't ever look back

  


We drove to Cali/ And got drunk on the beach/ Got a motel and/ Built a fort out of sheets/ I finally found you/ My missing puzzle piece/ I'm complete

  


Let's go all the way tonight/ No regrets, just love/ We can dance until we die/ You and I/ We'll be young forever/ You make me/ Feel like I'm living a, teenage dream/ The way you turn me on/ I, can't, sleep/ Let's runaway And don't ever look back/ Don't ever look back/ My, heart, stops when you look at me/ Just, one, touch/ Now baby I believe this, is, real/ So take a chance and don't ever look back/ Don't ever look back/ I'm a get your heart racing/ In my skin-tight jeans/ Be a teenage dream tonight/ Let you put your hands on me/ In my skin-tight jeans/ Be a teenage dream tonight/ (Tonight, tonight, tonight)

  


Songwriters: Lukasz Gottwald / Ben Levin / Bonnie Leigh Mckee / Katy Perry / Martin Sandberg

  


Teenage Dream lyrics © Peermusic Publishing, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Cypmp

  


 

  


**_Brian:_ **

  


Okay so let's be honest here... I don't know fuck about a first date. My first and only date was legendary in and of itself- well at least it was for my date and the waiter. I only remember the events of the evening but not their names. So saying that I don't want a repeat performance of my extremely limited foray into the heteronormative dating experience, would be a vast understatement. Looking over to the clock display, I calculate the time three hours ahead before looking over to the man who has inspired both a high-level of anxiety and that of excitement within me. He's laying there sleeping with the peace of angels while I am up again before dawn trying to figure out how not to waste my opportunity of a lifetime. Justin is willing to give me a second chance- to give us a second chance to see where all this leads. I don't want to blow it.

  


Grabbing my cell phone and walking over to the sliding door, I make a split second decision that will either make or break my attempt to give Justin what he wants...me. Sitting on the daybed by the pool and flipping open his laptop, I am startled at first by what I see and then mesmerized by the collage of photos and artistic renderings which seems to chronicle mine and Justin's history thus far. I sit for a few minutes looking at the drawings themselves: his first view of me as he stood under the streetlight; another close-up of me as I towered over him and licked my lips when he said he'd been to the Meathook before I asked if he was into leather; meeting Gus for the first time; my face as he danced on stage at the King of Babylon contest. But the one that stuns me the most is the one with Daphne and him standing as they are watching my approach at his prom. It's the night I wished he'd remember and the one I prayed I would forget so many fucking times. I wonder if he remembers all of it and not just bits and pieces, but I won't ask him. I have to wait for him to tell me, if that's what he wants to do. He may not even realize that he is remembering and that produces a whole other set of problems for me. I don't know how I'll respond if he asks me to fill in the blanks for him. I don't know if I'll be able to do it mechanically so that I don't fall the fuck apart in the retelling of one of the most beautiful and tragic moments of our lives.

  


Fighting the urge to slam the lid down on the laptop and resolving to do what I came out here to do, I put the password _JTBKBG9192000_ in, thankful that at least in this, Justin is still a creature of habit. The night he and I met along with Gus' birth was the first of many special moments- good or bad- and also one no one would actually guess since we don't talk about it in public much. I'm certain he never shared it with Ian because if he did, then the fiddler would have known from the onset that he was like meaningless sex or E, K, or GHB - a momentary high and a diversionary tactic when one needed to break from reality. After speaking with Justin yesterday, without all the accusatory anger between us, I'm more sure of it now than I've ever been.

  


That being thought, I dial the one person I know can help me not make a complete ass of myself, while giving one of the people who mean the most to me a day that he'll never forget. The phone rings and I take a deep breath trying to strive for a modicum of nonchalance when I'm feeling anything but.

  


"Brian? How goes it in sunny California?" he asks, and I have to smile at the jovial voice on the other end of the phone. Even at eight o'clock in the morning on the east coast, I've never sounded so enthusiastic about life.

  


"It's been an interesting turn of events since my arrival yesterday."

  


"Oh?"

  


"Yes. A whole conversation without one of us yelling, snarking, or storming out, which is a major accomplishment for Justin and me. But he asked me for something that I have no idea how to give him."

  


"You? The master of words, images, and innuendo, is asking me for help? I'm touched and honored," he tells me, but even with our short acquaintance, I can tell that George Schickle's eyes are twinkling and there is a small smirk playing on his lips. I really can't help but like the man. If Emmett Honeycutt is Pittsburgh's reigning Fairy Godmother than George Schickle is definitely proving himself to be my Fairy Godfather.

  


"He asked me for a first date."

  


"What do you mean ‘first date' Brian? Surely you and Justin have gone on dates before."

  


I bite my lip for a second before answering. "We've been on dates but never in the traditional sense of the word."

  


"Ah...let me guess, they were fucking dates then." At my stunned silence, I can hear him snicker. "Don't worry Brian. Malcolm and I have been on a couple of those ourselves but those days are long past."

  


"You're kidding me."

  


"Nope. Malc and I were too hot to trot back in our heyday too. It took some years between us sneaking around behind Virginia's back to get our rocks off and finally after I left her, for us to become exclusive."

  


"What changed? I mean, if it's too personal, I'll understand." I couldn't help but ask the question. I never understood what made reasonably intelligent people trap themselves into a union where everything could go south in a second after almost a lifetime of being together.

  


"Believe it or not, we did. It turns out that Malc is a top with everyone but me, and vice versa. He was becoming unfulfilled but was scared to tell me; same went for me. So ultimately he was tricking because he thought it was what I needed to do. I was doing it for the same reason. It wasn't until we had a massive screaming argument that the truth came flying out of both of us. We both had the same stalker who thought because we both fucked him on separate occasions, he could insinuate himself into our relationship as our third. This person would show up wherever we were and I thought it was his doing. He thought the same of me. On this particular night, we were at the movies and I went to the bathroom only to return to see the asshole sitting in my seat, kissing Malc. I left the theater and went home, leaving Malcolm to find his own way home. I accused him of wanting the guy and Malcolm told me that he kept asking when I was coming back from the bathroom so that we all could leave and fuck. He asked when he was moving in- the whole nine yards- and that was when Malc told me flat out that I had to choose what I wanted. I told him the same thing because I was becoming pissed to see him with someone else. We made the decision right then and there to be together exclusively and haven't looked back."

  


I thought about all of my possessive tendencies towards the sleeping man in the house. It was funny, towards the end, I found myself getting more and more territorial of Justin. Where watching him fuck someone into oblivion before was fun and hot, it began making me feel like I had something to prove to him after it was done. I think back to that guy Eric, whose cherry Justin took, the same twink who had come to Babylon not two weeks later when I fucked him. The only thing I think that curbed his tendency toward stalking Justin and I was that he saw us fucking in the backroom and tried to join in. Both of us laughed and told him to fuck off loud enough that there wasn't a doubt that he didn't have a shot to replace either one of us in our bed or had the experience to even be considered a third in our non-relationship- not that we considered a poly situation in the first place. Based on the fact that Justin allowed the fiddler to turn his head, I would say that Justin was feeling that same level of disillusionment with the whole tricking thing regarding me. Now that doesn't mean we're ready for monogamy or anything like that, but it does mean that we have to think about the reasons we're tricking in the first place. Was it because we had something to prove, or was it just for variety; was it because we thought it was what the other wanted? George has certainly given me a lot to think about, but right now I'd better get back to the reason for this call so early in the morning.

  


"So George, how do I do this whole first date thing? I decided that if I was going to do it, I didn't just want Justin's undivided attention for a few hours during the evening the way most dates happen. I want to do something memorable for him, especially since he's waited twenty years to have a ‘first date' with me."

  


George laughs at me over the phone. "Right, and Brian whether or not you admit to yourself, you've been waiting a lot longer to have a first date with Justin Taylor. Perhaps that's why your first attempt didn't work. The right company at the table is a surefire way not to fuck the waiter or the cook or the valet or the..."

  


"I get it, I get it" I laugh. "No fucking anyone but Justin Taylor. I think I can handle that and he's definitely memorable in that department."

  


"I imagine he is. He reminds me a lot of Malc in our younger days. Let me ask you something Brian... how much do you want this to work out between you?"

  


I ponder everything that Justin and I have been through in the last few years. Between his fucked-up home existence, the educational nightmares he's endured at the prestigious St. James Academy, my fucked-up relationships with my best friends which are just coming to the light, and the fact that we may or may not have children in common in a little less than two months, I would say for those mountainous reasons alone I want Justin and I to work out. But I would be lying. I want Justin and I to work because I didn't know I was merely existing through life until he showed up. I was always an overachiever but Justin has grounded me and gives me purpose. These last few months without him have felt remarkably like suffocation in comparison to feeling like I can breathe freely when he's near me, when he's in my life everyday. Yeah I want it to work for so many reasons but the most basic of them is because he's Justin.

  


"I want it to work more than anything George," I answer quietly.

  


"That's what I wanted to hear my boy. And remember, no matter the sacrifice of sanity at times, our partners are worth it in the long run. Justin and Malcolm are the type of men built for longevity; don't forget that. Now, having only been to California a few times by your own admission, I don't imagine you are very familiar with Malibu, are you?"

  


I smile at his deft change in subject. "Nope. I've never been there although I know it's a coastal town."

  


"A very wealthy coastal town, my boy. I have a house there which you and Justin will be staying in overnight or for the rest of the week; I'll leave that up to you guys. It takes about an hour to get there from where you are. Here's the deal Brian... I will give you the tools to make this first date of yours the last one, but it's up to you what you do with them."

  


As George and I sit on the phone planning out the last first date of my life, the sun is beginning to make its ascent over the horizon. By the time we end the call, I feel better now that I have a plan and schedule to keep. One thing is for certain: I am not now- nor will I ever be- built to be a man of leisure. I'm still lying naked on the daybed watching the sunrise when Justin comes through the door. He stretches and I smile as the sleepy yet alert blue eyes travel the length of my body. I extend my hand to draw him to me, fitting him into the vee of my legs. As he leans back against me, settling himself in and folding my arms around him, we relish the silence for a time. High above the city, everything seems so far away. I never thought I would love the sound of birds more than I like the sound of traffic but I do. I can actually hear myself think and Justin breathe slow and easy. I kiss his ear and breathe him in. Just lying here with him in these serene surroundings restores me and allows me to think clearly for the first time in ages. I find myself drifting back to part of the conversation with George.

  


_"Brian, I am probably going to tell you the most important relationship advice I've ever heard or read."_

  


_"Okay. What is it? I'm not into the whole Shakespearean tragedy, suffer for love thing though."_

  


_George laughed again. "No, nothing like drinking poison or slitting your wrists is necessary. Besides who would I find to give me a kick ass campaign if you did some foolish shit like that? No, this is much more simple and a lot more stable-minded than Romeo and Juliet. What tells you that someone loves you?"_

  


_"That's easy. Their actions tell me those things."_

  


_"How does Justin?"_

  


_"His actions and words do."_

  


_"And how do you respond?"_

  


_"It depends on what he does. If I feel he's trying to run my life or take care of me, I generally light into him."_

  


_"Yet you do those things for him."_

  


_"That's different."_

  


_"Oh? How so? And make it good, Son, because I'm not following how it's okay for you to take care of him but not expect or accept him doing the same for you."_

  


_Admittedly, I had to think about that. "When Justin does it, it feels like he's trying to turn into Suzy Homemaker or some shit. It feels so domestic that I feel he could be and should be doing other things. It almost feels like I'm back in Jack and Joan's house where nothing is given for free or without it being followed by some sort of hurt on the backend of it."_

  


_"Perhaps that's where the problem is. Misinterpretation of motives can cause hurt feelings and disillusionment. In a sense, you've projected those expectations from your past onto a man with no other motive than to show you the love he receives from you. And you do love him whether you admit it aloud or not. What you have to do is figure out how Justin receives your gift of love. It's a lot like buying a gift for a woman in a way. Most men would buy their women flowers and candy thinking that all women like those things. But there is a certain percentage of the female population that has no use for such things and would rather have a compressor for her car in case she gets stuck somewhere and needs to fix a flat tire without a man's help. Buying them something practical and useful is more valuable than roses which will die if not tended properly or candy which gets eaten in about an hour. Had their husbands or wives taken the time and care to learn what says ‘love' to them, I think many more marriages would have a better shot of working out. Bottom line, you can't blanket ‘love', because no two people are the same."_

  


_I couldn't help but think back to the aborted floor picnic or Justin's words yesterday. "Justin told me that he didn't want flowers but was searching for the same kind of intention from me. Does that make sense?"_

  


_"Perfect sense actually. You were already meeting his physical needs of food, shelter, and in his case, tuition. What he was wanting you to show was that you put him first; that you thought enough of him to know that he was floundering emotionally. You've heard of the term, ‘It's the thought that counts.' This was a prime example of that. The floor picnic fiasco was the same deal Brian. He needed to know he was important enough for you to forego Babylon and just talk to him. He was looking for intimacy, which is not the same thing as sex, no matter what most people think."_

  


Just sitting with Justin in the quiet, I understand what George meant now. The one thing Justin always asked for, after the...prom... was my time. Just times when it was just the two of us doing everything or nothing at all was all he wanted. But whenever we would end up doing something close to that, Lindsay or Michael would call. Work would be waiting for either him, myself or both of us. Enforced obligations of homework or Babylon would be there to interrupt or some other family crisis. It's no wonder why we were falling apart; we didn't know how to say no more. And when Justin tried to, I couldn't. I wouldn't break my word to Michael and Lindsay but in not doing so, I pushed Justin's wants and needs to the backburner knowing that he wouldn't vocally complain or rail at me the way they would. To love Justin, he needs quality time, he needs my actions and sometimes he needs verbal reassurance that he's as important to me as I am to him. Three basic things that shouldn't be so hard to give but seemed impossible for me to do for him. The funny thing is that I need some of those same things from him. Tell me I look good, touch me or let me fuck him in whatever way I need to restore my equilibrium and I'm pretty okay. The fact that Justin wants to take care of me, is an added bonus, although I didn't always see it that way. He wants to be whatever I need in that moment where my world ceases to make sense to me. Such a simple desire, but something that I was never used to receiving. Well that has to change if I have any chance of keeping Justin Taylor at my side.

  


"We have to get up from here Sunshine."

  


"I'm quite comfortable, thank you."

  


I chuckle at his haughty tone. "I'm sorry but your human chair is about to leave the area in favor of a shower. I've decided that we are going to have a first date Kinney-style today, which means no work and all play. But we can't do that here."

  


"Why not?" Justin asks as he burrows back into me, rubbing my semi-hard erection to full-mast.

  


"Because we'll just end up fucking all day."

  


"And what's wrong with that?"

  


"Nothing except that I made reservations and appointments. We have a ways to go before we get to them. And I'm not cancelling them so that you can be lazy."

  


He chuckles. "You do realize that this is a working vacation for both of us?"

  


"Of course I do, but in the meantime, I am determined to show you that what you want doesn't intimidate me. This is going to be an all-day date instead of that heteronormative tradition you were expecting. I don't do hetero Sunshine." I can tell that he's intrigued now by what I've said because he's stopped wiggling his enticing ass and is looking into my eyes, trying to gauge the truth of my words.

  


"You're serious?"

  


"As serious as Jen is about her pearls."

  


"Fuck that's pretty fucking serious. So I guess we better get up then?"

  


"Guess so."

  


"But..."

  


"But what Sunshine?"

  


"We have unfinished business first."

  


I roll my eyes mockingly. "Yes you can blow me in the shower. How dare I think a growing boy like yourself can go without one of his daily doses of protein? Gotta keep your strength up."

  


"Uh-huh and an old man like yourself should know better than to go without yours."

  


"Hey...watch it with the ‘old' shit." We both burst out laughing at my quintessential response to such a comment. "Come on young man, off to the shower and then we're blowing this pop stand."

  


Justin helps me stand up and I can't help but grab him to me, delivering a good morning kiss which curls his toes. I drink every grunt and moan from him as he fits his lithe body into mine, grinding our erections together while he stands on the tips of his toes so that I don't have to bend so far. Just having his sun-warmed skin next to mine in such a manner arouses me in ways that words cannot describe. Justin has this ability to call up every possessive and protective instinct that I work daily to suppress to the forefront. The kiss becomes untamed and I know if I don't stop it soon, we really will be blowing the day I've got planned in exchange for countless fucks. I've decided to take George's advice and make Justin wait to get fucked. It should be an interesting day since it will also be a challenge for me to be close to him all day and suppress the urge to ravish him at every turn. But I want to make this memorable for him in so many ways. I owe him that.  

  


Pulling back I say, "Come on Sunshine. Let's get this show on the road."

  


After very satisfying mutual blow jobs in the shower- but when the hell is it not?- and some teasing touches while getting dressed for the day, we are on our way and honestly not a moment too soon. Another two-point-two seconds and Justin was going to be wrapped around me... and I would have been his willing slave by letting him be. Damn this boy- young man- is dangerous when he sets his mind on seduction. I would say that the student has surpassed the teacher, but I think I have a few tricks still left up my sleeve that Justin Taylor is simply not prepared for. One of said tricks- no pun intended- begins now.

  


"Sunshine, we have about an hour until we reach phase one of our destination so I figured that since you didn't ask me much yesterday, you could ask it now." He seems stunned silent by the offer and I resist the urge to cackle. I have finally managed to do the impossible! I've surprised Justin, who has always been on to me in some form or fashion. "Well go on or would you rather put your questions in the form of truth or dare?"

  


That gets me an eyeroll and a chuckle. But then he turns serious. Since I'm driving he takes my hand before asking the question that I wasn't really expecting right now. "Why do you trust Lindsay and Michael but not me?"

  


I'm silent as I ask myself that same question. In light of the events of last week, I have been wondering that same thing. Is it that I like the abuse? Because that's what it is, what it was and what it's always been. "I don't, but for me to explain why it seems as if I do Sunshine, I have to go back a long way. You prepared to hear it? Because I'll tell you right now, the story isn't pretty and it's not one that even Lindsay and Michael know the full extent of. Debbie doesn't even know all of it the way she likes to believe. The only one who does is Vic."

  


"Brian if it's too personal, you don't have to tell me."

  


And isn't that like Justin, to always give me an out. But he asked the question and since it's all tied into the answer, I figure that if we're going to have full disclosure between us, this is the start of it. So taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, I begin to tell him where my trust issues stem from.

  


"You know some of it, regarding how I was treated by Jack and Joan, but there is more to the reason why she is always throwing her religion in my face and I ended up at the business end of Jack the hack's fists more often than not. Jack had a twin brother- a gay twin brother- named John." I let the implication of that revelation rest before I continue. "The funny thing about Uncle John is that he was always better than Jack at everything, regardless of the fact that he liked cock. He was born first, he was a first rate athlete and straight-A student; he went to college on scholarship for football and ended up playing tight-end for the Cleveland Browns circa 1969. When he injured his knee during the playoffs, John decided to take his business degree and redirect his career goals. As a result, John started a sportswear company, manufacturing better equipment for practice and mainstream college and professional games. He would come to visit whenever he was in town on business much to the dismay of Jack, who was a mediocre student at best, and spent his life working in the steel mills of Pittsburgh. An inglorious job to say the least but still an honest living. To say he was jealous of John would be the understatement of the century. So when Jack knew John was coming for a visit, he would disappear into the nearest pub to drown his sorrows and lament what his life had become. According to Claire, Jack's main issue was that he'd gotten Joan pregnant and stunted any opportunity for self-improvement. They would fight the minute John left and Jack would beat and have sex with Joan, something John would never do. Or would he? It wasn't an argument until years later- I think I was about seven at the time- that Jack had punched me for some imagined offense. John had jumped in and told Jack not to hit his kid, meaning me."

  


"I can just about imagine the stunned silence of that second."

  


"Yeah... it was so silent in the house you could hear a rat piss on cotton. Anyway, once everyone, including me recovered from the shock, naturally a fist fight broke out between my dad and my uncle. Jack got beaten up pretty bad by the ‘fucking faggot' as Jack liked to call him, several pieces of furniture got broken and Joan called the police. To say that I was blamed for all of it would be an accurate depiction of why Claire and I weren't taken away even then. John made bail, whereas Jack sat in the slammer until he sobered up. Then he came home and he and Joan had it out. Of course she denied everything but the implication was still out there that I wasn't Jack's kid. An implication that was completely plausible because John did in fact fuck her during a situation much like I had with Lindsay years later. John was out of the house when Jack arrived there, drunk out of his mind, accusing Joan of being an immoral whore, cuckolding him with his own brother. According to Claire, the fight between our parents went on for quite some time before Jack stormed out, leaving Joan battered and bruised. John arrived and was helping Joan clean up from several bruises Jack had put on her because he thought they were fucking since she was so nice to John when he visited. Joan wouldn't stop crying and apologizing that John had to bear witness to the ‘aftermath of one of Jack's meltdowns.' John decided that a drink was in order but it turned into many more than that. Claire's inherently nosy but she was also scared out of her mind that Jack would come back and see them in bed together so she crept into the room and woke Joan and John before Jack came back. Of course the cycle of a drunken fight and fuck ensued the minute Jack came in the door and a little more than seven months later I was born. "

  


"And since twins basically share the same genetic markers, there wasn't a definite way to prove that you were Jack Kinney's kid."

  


"Exactly," I confirm. I'm amazed that telling him all of this is coming so easy to me, so I shrug and decide to tell him the rest of it. "And it only got worse as time went by Sunshine. The more I achieved, the angrier Jack got and beat me for it. He stopped beating Joan completely and focused his attention on the core of his problem. His faggot brother couldn't have possibly had intelligent male sperm when all he got was Claire who couldn't get an A on a test even if she had all the answers. That was just too much to be borne so he took the doubt about my paternity out on me, calling it making a man out of me. I didn't let it stop me though since I was determined that I wasn't going to become the gay version of Jack Kinney- drunk, miserable and complacent in my own failure as a man, even a gay one. I knew I was intelligent and refused to rest on my laurels to soothe his bruised ego. I got picked on just as Michael did but the difference was that I wasn't afraid to stand up for myself. I had been doing it for years at that point while mentally marking off the days until I could fly away from the Kinney coop. So while I was fending off the bullies for myself, I was also fending them off for Michael. In exchange, he would make sure that I went to the Diner and got something to eat that was actually edible; the shit Joan fixed would even make Jesus sick. Eventually, I blew the gym teacher- which you already know about- who was deeply entrenched in the closet in exchange for an open spot on the Varsity Soccer team. I only let him fuck me after the championship game where I scored the winning goal. I learned from him what a top was supposed to do but I learned how a top was supposed to act from my uncle and Vic."

  


"So basically, Michael was your entry into Vic's world?"

  


"In a sense, yes. The other thing was that Michael fed my ego in ways that I needed at the time. The deeper I suppressed whom I was as a naive kid born into the Kinney household, the more he stuck to me."

  


"A case of the ‘accidental best friend?'"

  


"More like intentional hero worship. Being friends with Michael taught me how to be a human chameleon and adapt to any given situation; how to turn a situation to my own advantage. In exchange for that, I protected him in any way I could. Same for Lindsay. Her friendship refined me to a degree. From her I learned how to be a WASP without having to take or pay for etiquette classes and in exchange, I helped her to learn how to live outside of the nest and how to fight dirty when she needed to. When Rebecca Tucci dumped her, I was there to help her pick up the pieces."

  


"By fucking her?"

  


"That wasn't exactly how it happened but in a sense, I guess so."

  


He's silent for a time and I'm beginning to wonder if I said too much. Hell, hearing my story from my own lips is a lot to take in but he asked and I needed to tell him. Chancing a glance over to him as he stares out of the passenger-side window, I can see that he's processing all of my revelations. The making of Brian Kinney- Stud Extraordinaire is a complex story to say the least. The making of Brian Kinney the man is even moreso, even while it's still being written. I'm startled when he speaks again.

  


"So what was the real reason you fucked Lindsay?"

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"I know that even drunk or high, you never do things without a definitive reason. What was yours?"

  


I smile at him because only Justin would dare to pick my life apart and ask the one question no one ever thought to ask me. "I wanted to know if I was definitely gay or at the very least bisexual. I thought if I was bi, then life would be a helluva lot easier. I could date a woman, build a life with her and only indulge my need to fuck an ass every once in awhile."

  


"So what gave it away that you were completely gay?"

  


"You mean besides the fact that I fucked about nineteen guys after I left Lindsay's bed in the middle of the night?"

  


He laughs. "Yeah, well there is that. But seriously, what was it?"

  


"It's hard to explain, but remember how you told me you felt after you fucked Daphne?"

  


"Yeah. I felt like a human dildo. Sure I got hard because I was a fucking kid and our anatomy at that age isn't exactly known for having dick control."

  


"That's exactly how I felt fucking Lindsay. There was none of the primitive lust we feel when we're fucking each other or even other guys. If I'm honest, the whole experience was pretty clinical. She came and so did I, but that was mostly because I was visualizing the hottest guy out of the three I'd fucked at the party before I found Lindz in the corner crying. I wasn't concerned with making it good for her as much as I was concerned with getting my question about myself answered. Makes sense?"

  


"It does since it was the same thing with Daph. God knows I love her and if ever there was a woman in this world I would marry, it would be her since our friendship is so easy. But I would spend my life with her living a lie if I did."

  


"At least you feel that way about Daphne. I never would marry Lindsay and I think that fact is more telling about our friendship than anything else."

  


"You know she's convinced herself that you would. That's why she had Gus and why she's done everything else, you know?"

  


"Yeah I know, but oddly if I was going to marry a woman it would have been one like Mel or even your mother."

  


He looks at me surprised then. "Why? And my mother, eww!"

  


I laugh at his incredulity. "Sunshine whether you admit it or not, your mother is a beautiful woman who has lost none of her elegance despite having two children- one of whom is almost grown- and a failed marriage to the wrong man. She's also a survivor and a fighter even if it took her a while to remember that about herself. As for Mel, she's the only woman I know who is as career-driven as I am. She can verbally spar with the best of them and is not afraid to call me on my shit."

  


"I wish she had done that with Lindsay."

  


"She did."

  


"Wh- what? What do you know?"

  


"Ted sent me an email telling me of all that we're missing there. Mel has finally put Lindsay in her place- back to the Petersons house to find the man of her mother's dreams."

  


"That's great, and about time too. But I guess that brings up the conversation we've been avoiding for a few weeks, huh?"

  


"Let's leave that for tomorrow. As for now, we're here." I turn into the parking lot of Oneta's just off the interstate as George promised. "Come on Sunshine. Let's get you fed."

  


He gets out of the car and walks in front of me. I can't help but watch his ass sway back and forth with that walk he has. Apparently, I'm not the only one as I notice a few other male patrons watching as well. I can't stop the glare which enters my eyes ordering them to mind their own fucking business and manners. I put a proprietary palm on his back and usher him inside before I'm tempted to gouge a few eyeballs to make my point.

  


"Brian stop it," he says simply, looking back quickly at me and rolling his eyes before looking ahead again.

  


"What? I haven't done anything."

  


"I can feel the heat of your glare even if I'm not its intended target for once. I'm here with you. This is our first date so don't ruin it by having me bail you out of jail. Okay?" He turns to me again and mesmerizes me with the full beam of the smile he has been named for.

  


I can hear several gasps from both men and women around the establishment we just entered and I can't help but smile in return. Part of me wants to crow to them that he's smiling just for me but I think they all know that since his eyes have never wavered from mine. I have the most amazing urge to fuck him right here; to give the entire restaurant the benefit of the Brian and Justin floor show, but I refrain. This is just about us, so conceding I say, "Okay Sunshine. Just this once, I'll behave but if we have another waiter like the one from yesterday all bets are off. Deal?"

  


"Deal," he answers and then seals it with a quick peck of his plush lips against mine.

  


Before it gets to deepen, we're interrupted by a young woman who clears her throat delicately and smiles. "Mr. Kinney, I presume."

  


"You presume correctly."

  


"Mr. Schickle called and told me to expect you. Your picture doesn't do you justice, sir."

  


"Thank you. George didn't tell me such a charming young lady was on the menu or I might have traded him in for a new model." That earned me a laugh and a slap in the stomach. "This is Justin Taylor, I believe Mr. Schickle has already placed our order and requested a table for us."

  


"Yes he did. Mom is already busy fixing up her southern style breakfast for you. She figured you'd be arriving about this time so it should be out momentarily. I'm Colleen, by the way."

  


"It's a pleasure to meet you," Justin says, turning on his WASP manners which come to him as naturally as breathing. "I think it's okay for you to call us Brian and Justin. Have you been in business long?"

  


She begins to usher us to our table. "Just a little over eight years. Mom and my grandmother started this place right after my dad left us. I'm in my third year of the five year BA/MA program at Pepperdine studying Business. Mom figures by the time I graduate, we'll be ready to branch out."

  


"Well when you're ready, call me," I tell her and hand her one of my business cards. I see her studying the artwork and can't help but beam with pride. "Justin did it. Once he finishes his own degree, I'm hoping to snatch him up to work for me full-time."

  


"Brian," he blushes and shakes his head. It's a look that I'll never tire of seeing on him.

  


"What Sunshine? Don't ever sell yourself short."

  


We arrive at the table and I have to admit the view is breathtaking. The blue of the water is mesmerizing but not as much as seeing Justin's response to it. It offsets the azure color of his own irises and I know based on his reaction, with a blink he just snapped a mental picture which will show up in a painting in the near future. When he looks at me, I understand how that blessed that water must have felt to have Justin's intent regard it just for those few seconds. The ocean breeze is blowing through the open doorway but it isn't so overpowering that it's knocking things over. It lifts and shifts his hair much like my fingers itch to do right now. Although the table is near the kitchen, it still gives me the privacy to do just that. He leans into my hand never breaking the eye contact. Once again I'm think how difficult it's going to be to keep my dick to myself for the remainder of the day. He is simply beautiful and I have to think with the way he's regarding me, that he's maybe having the same thoughts.

  


Our waiter comes to the table to take our drink order and I have to say, he's nothing like that blasted Toby at the Thai restaurant. In fact he's fast, efficient and a consummate professional despite the fact that he's obviously gay and is attracted to both of us. I heard him ask Colleen about the two of us and his response was that he wished he could find someone who would go to such lengths for him since his current steady isn't. Colleen agreed with him which lets me know that the talk with George has put me on the right track with Justin.

  


Moments later our food arrives and Justin is trying his best to glean information from me about what we're doing in Malibu. I refuse to tell him anything but he's apparently enjoying the food enough that he lets my secrecy ride. I have to admit, the spread is pretty amazing with soft-scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, home fries with green peppers and onions, buttermilk pancakes, buttery grits so creamy they resemble the porridge my grandmother used to fix me as a kid and fluffy biscuits. If we were back in Pittsburgh I never would have eaten half of the things on this table but it all just looked too good to pass up. And I figure if I continue to play my cards right, I'll be working the calories off multiple times in a variety of ways tonight with Justin under and over me deep into the night. So partaking of this fabulous spread full of carbs will certainly have its advantages.

  


As for Justin, he's patting his foot underneath the table, closing his eyes every luscious bite and his tongue is mercilessly molesting his lips making sure to get every morsel of food and butter. Watching him eat has always been an exercise in patience and a prelude to every sexual fantasy I could dream up in that moment but this... this was a different experience altogether. The moans and groans he's subconsciously emitting with every forkful he brings to his lips has me ready to pour the warmed syrup over him and lick him clean. Even the way his lips are caressing the glass filled with fresh-squeezed orange juice, has me about ready to explode. Based on the sudden tight fit of my jeans, if we don't finish breakfast soon, Justin is going to become dinner in more ways than he bargained for.

  


Thankfully Justin chooses this moment to push back a ways from the table before I cum in my pants like a green boy with his first piece of ass. His eyes are glazed and relaxed and he has this satisfied smile playing at the corners of his full lips. I have to say that he's never looked more beautiful after an event beyond our sex life. I find myself wishing that he could stay in this peaceful well-sated state forever. The sun has moved a bit and it's shining off of his hair giving him an ethereal glow. I signal for the check and hand over my card. While we wait, he and I finish off our coffee, making small talk about inconsequential things, vowing that the next time we visit California at the same time, we'll make time to come here to Oneta's.

  


The lady herself brings my card back asking if everything was satisfactory. We assure her that breakfast was perfect and exactly what we needed. She beams with pride and her smile is infectious. She wishes us a great journey and advises me that my next request is ready. As we leave the restaurant, I remind Colleen to have her mother call me when they are ready to expand. I really want to start on the campaign immediately since they have satisfied a food connoisseur like Justin singing their praises but I settle for leaving a hefty tip for Colleen and our waiter Jason. Justin and I chuckled at the squeals of delight we heard behind us but I guess a two hundred dollar tip each will do that.          

  


We approach the car, but then Justin stops and turns me around to face him. Grabbing my face with both hands, he kisses me gently at first and then more forcefully. I part my lips, allowing his tongue entry and let him take complete control of the exchange. He pulls gasps, groans and sighs out of me as he changes the landscape of the kiss multiple times to keep me off guard and show his appreciation. When he breaks off the kiss, I know that I'm the one now with a glazed look in my eyes. Justin is the only man who could make me feel drunk and giddy by turns simply by kissing me and I think he knows it. Ordinarily I would work extra hard to bring myself back under control to keep him from knowing but I can't seem to slip the mask I've cultivated for years back into place. His smile is everything to me in this moment.

  


"In case I forget to tell you later for whatever reason, thank you Brian."

  


Even though I was never one for gratitude- either feigned, real or imagined- I understand why he's giving me his. "My pleasure Justin." And it is... for better or worse; pass or fail, it really is my pleasure.

  


Moments later, we pull into the long driveway of George and Malcolm's beach house. He told me on the phone to take Justin in around the back of the house. When we walk around the, I completely understand why. I can't help but feel Justin practically vibrating next to me in his excitement. It's infectious and I find myself looking even more forward to the rest of our time in Malibu.

  


Let the real adventure begin....

  


  


 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	22. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 20.2 LOVE IS.... TEENAGE DREAM: FIRST Date Part 2 by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

 

Okay so as a reminder, their FIRST date is split into three parts. This part isn't long like last chapter or as long as the next chapter will be but it is important... ENJOY!! 

 

 

**_Chapter 20.2 Love Is: Vanessa Williams and Brian McKnight: Teenage Dream Part 2_ **

 

_**"Love Is" (feat. Vanessa Williams)** _

 

_**[Vanessa]** _

 

_**They say it's a river, that circles the Earth / A beam of light shinin' to the edge of the universe/ It conquers all / It changes everything/ They say it's a blessing/ They say it's a gift/ They say it's a miracle and I believe that it is / It conquers all/ But it's a mystery** _

 

_**[1] - Love breaks your heart/ Love takes no less than everything/ Love makes it hard/ And it fades away** _ _**So easily** _

 

_**[Brian]** _

 

_**In this world we've created/ In this place that we live/ In the blink of an eye babe, the darkness slips in/ Love lights the world/ Unites the lovers for eternity/** _

 

_**[2] - Love breaks the chains/ Love aches for every one of us/ Love takes the tears and the pain/ And then turns it into the beauty that remains /** _

 

_**[Vanessa]** _

 

_**Look at this place/ It was paradise/ But now it's dying/ I'll pray for love** _

 

_**[Brian]** _

 

_**I'll take, my chances that it's not too late...** _

 

 

 

**_Justin:_ **

 

So here's the thing... I just thought Brian and I were going to have a dinner tonight and fuck like any other commonplace couple who decides to have a night out on the town. Based on my low level of expectation, I am now standing here in awe of the most spectacular view I have ever seen in my life and am being reminded of words that Deb had spoken about Brian in what seems a lifetime ago. Brian Kinney never does anything small or quiet. It's always some sort of production to make a point or to force those of us standing around wondering what the hell he's doing, to take an action- to actually make a decision about what we want and stick to it instead of merely coasting through life. In retrospect I probably should have expected this... magnificence; should have remembered that it was okay to want my ultimate dreams of a first date with Brian to come true. But for the last year or so, I had forgotten that it was actually okay to want the best... to hope that somehow I was worthy of it. Brian has been reminding me of that since I first opened my eyes to an empty bed this morning.  

 

His revelations in the car stunned me to no end. I mean, I hate everything Craig stands for but I still know beyond any doubt that he's my father. And yet the very idea that he was willing to trust me with such a cornerstone of who he is and why he is the way he is, that... well that is just... I hope I can live up to his faith in me; his faith in us. Brian has always been my endgame. From the moment I met him, there was always this indefinable, undeniable something about him that would never let me go. A vulnerability beneath the steel exterior that spoke to a place of strength within me that I didn't even know was there until I had to fight to make him see it. Based on his actions so far this morning, I'm not alone in the battle for his heart and humanity any longer. At this moment, all the tears and pain we've inflicted on each other has been worth it. And no matter what this day brings, it will always be, since I know I've now become his endgame as well.

 

I probably should tell him that I may be remembering the prom but I don't want him to shut down again; don't want to enforce my will and need to talk about it to him. I called my doctor earlier last week to tell him the reason why I had to cancel my next appointment. He asked if I was still experiencing the same intensity of migraines I had been before I left Pittsburgh. I told him I hadn't, but I did tell him that I was having what seemed to be nightmares without having taken the migraine meds. Extreme night terrors are a side effect of the medication which is why I had to mention it. I wanted to get his opinion on my next step, especially since it would be a few months before I revisited him. He told me that I should probably talk to a psychiatrist about it, but I really don't want to. The reason I'm even thinking about this now is because of the dream I had last night.

 

It was significantly different from the others I've endured in recent months. It was actually calm for a time, with a spotlight and a white scarf. The surroundings were going by in a blur but all I could feel was intense joy while the room was spinning. Vic was there along with Daphne, at separate times but I remembered Daph's dress in the pictures I've seen from that fateful night. I want to tell Brian so badly, hoping that he would give me some insight into why I'm dreaming more and more of the event I couldn't quite remember while awake but now I do. I don't want to hide it from him and yet, I don't want to hurt him any more than I've already done since that fucking bat-wielding lunatic came after me.

 

The funny thing is that Brian believes this all happened to me because he dared to come to my prom in the first place; because he dared to make me happy and therefore make himself happy. I beg to differ. This happened because I love him and wasn't afraid to show him. Sometimes I wonder if he loved me even then. I would like to think so, but without those memories, I can never be sure. My neurologist told me not to push it especially in lieu of my recent hospitalization but FUCK!!... I want them back almost more than I want my next breath. Like I told Brian, a lot of our problems stem from me not remembering who we were that night.

 

"What's wrong?" I hear Brian's voice directly in my left ear before I feel his arms wrap around me from behind. Before I can stop myself, I'm leaning into his embrace.

 

"Nothing. This place is fucking beautiful Brian; a virtual paradise."

 

He looks at me sideways, but I can tell the moment he decides to let the matter go for the moment. I release the breath I didn't even realize I held for a long moment. Brian pulls me tighter to him and nibbles my ear.  

 

"The view is definitely beautiful but I know of something that would add to it immeasurably."

 

"What's that?"

 

"Your naked blond little self glistening after a swim in the ocean but alas we don't have time to make my fantasy come true right now."

 

I can feel the blush creeping into my cheeks and my dick twitch in my pants at the thought of fulfilling Brian's wish. But then I caught the tail end of what he's just said. "Why not? This is a working vacation, remember?"

 

"Perhaps it is for you but for me, it's my first date. I don't want to blow it...well at least not yet." He winks at me, making the innuendo clear that I'm the ‘it' he'll blow later.

 

I can't help but smile at him. "I'm going to hold you to that. But why the hurry?"

 

"Because if we don't get into the house within the next thirty seconds, there will be two queens coming out here to drag me in there personally, thinking you will naturally follow."

 

"They would be right."

 

"Glad to hear it Sunshine. Can't have them taking advantage of my sudden virtue, can we?"

 

I laugh. Brian can be such a clown. "I thought we already took advantage of a supposed virtuous man when we fucked Father Tom. But then again, he didn't sound like he minded."

 

"Who would when he had the two best tops Pittsburgh has to offer? But that's beside the point. We have a schedule to stick to, so hop to, Justin."

 

"Okay, okay. Geez you're bossy."

 

Brian chuckles. "I guess you've rubbed off on me."

 

I turn in his arms and kiss that special spot underneath his chin that makes his breath hitch. "I can rub off on you now, if you let me."

 

He moans and I know he would like nothing better than to take me up on my offer right now. But instead he says, "Later Sunshine. I promise but we have other stuff to do. Come on."

 

He pulls me through the entryway where the wall of glass has been pulled back. The kitchen is all white with stainless steel appliances and countertops. I barely get a peek at it but it was long enough to know that Emmett would happily die in a space like it. The thought makes me chuckle. When Brian looks at me with the question of why in his eyes, I tell him. We both end up laughing and also saying how proud we are of him for striving to live his dream.

 

We continue on through the house until we come to a set of four steps which leads to a large den. The furniture is expensive but tasteful, definitely Brian's style. I look over to see him considering..."

 

"No Brian."

 

"What?"

 

"You know _exactly_ what you're doing and so do I. You are not buying a house in Malibu."

 

"I wasn't thinking that..." he hedges, but I don't let him get away with it.

 

"No buying, no renting, no leasing. Just no."

 

He rolls his eyes skyward, knowing that I picked the thoughts right out of his mind. "Fine, but it would be the perfect way to keep this- whatever it is we're doing- to ourselves."

 

"And we still will Brian, three thousand miles from here, back home in Pittsburgh. If we have any shot of working, it has to be there." Before we can continue the conversation, we're interrupted by a voice with a french accent.

 

"There you two are, Mr. Brian. I was about to send Gene out there to bring you in by the scawn of your neck."

 

Brian chuckles. "That's _scruff_ Alphonse. Scruff. There is no _scrawn_ -as you call it- anywhere on my neck or any other part of my body."

 

He waves his hand dismissively. "Oh, you know what I mean. Now chop-chop..." he stops to consider if that's right and deems it good before continuing. "...both of you. Gene, you take le petit homme, Monsieur Justin, since I already know Mr. Brian's measurements."

 

A big hulk of a man moves decisively towards me and I find myself backing up. He keeps advancing while Brian and Alphonse begin to speak in rapid french. Meanwhile, I keep backing up until my legs give way and I crash down on the ottoman, I hadn't known was there.

 

"Brian!!"

 

The conversation ceases almost immediately and I can feel Brian's regard on me even before I hear his voice. "Gene, no. Justin, Gene is Alphonse's partner and both George and Malcolm's tailor." I feel his hands around my back as I try to still the tremors coursing through me. "Sorry Sunshine. He didn't mean to scare you. He doesn't speak much because he understands English a lot better than he can speak it back." Brian speaks to Gene explaining to him that I'm fluent in the language just as he is. That seems to put the hulking figure at ease marginally.

 

Brian pulls me to my feet, but doesn't release me from his hold for which I'm grateful. I look at both Gene and Alphonse. "I'm a little rusty with the language but I'm sure I'll get it back," I say in their native language and smile at them. I'm gratified when they smile back at me in turn. It means they've understood me.

 

"Great so formal introductions have been done," Brian says. "Justin, I need you to go with Gene. He's going to measure you for later tonight."

 

"What's later tonight?" I can't help my curiosity or my hope that he'll slip up and tell me.

 

As usual Brian sees right through my attempt. "Anxious Sunshine? We're going to a place called Nunya."

 

"Nunya? Sounds exotic."

 

"Yeah it is. It's in the land of Nunya as in none of your business."

 

"Oh, I so hate you right now."

 

"Well that's too bad because you're going to love me in a few minutes."

 

"Really?"

 

He looks at me with that slow blink that goes right to my cock. "Yeah. But then you already do, so what's a few more hours? Let's just take it moment by moment, okay?"

 

I see the pleading look laced with excitement in his eyes and know that I can't  deny him this, even if the suspense is killing me. "Okay."

 

"Now go with Gene. I asked not to see what he's brought with him until you have it on later."

 

"You trust me to pick out my own clothes?"

 

"Not even for half a second." He laughs. "But I do trust Gene and Alphonse. So go have fun like a good little boy and let the man do his job." He kisses me and moves off with Alphonse up the stairs and to the right.

 

I watch his progression through the glass rail until he reaches the far door at the end of the hall. God, Brian's walk....well it's more like a strut, is just so damn drool-worthy. He always walks with such poise and purpose, as if he can't wait to get where he's going. And maybe he can't. It was that same strut that made me notice him while I stood beneath a lone streetlight outside of a club that is known as our playground. It feels like a lifetime ago instead of just a few short years. I'm reminded that I'm not alone by a subtle clearing of a throat to the left of and a little above me.

 

"Shall we go, Mr. Justin?"

 

"Justin is fine Gene. I feel kind of old with you calling me that," I laugh.

 

"How many years do you have if you don't mind me asking."

 

"I'll soon to be twenty."

 

"Ah... you're going to age well then Justin. You don't look a day over fifteen."

 

"I guess I could take that as a compliment except that sometimes a young face is a decided disadvantage."

 

"Not necessarily. Just think of how many people you fool on a daily basis. That's what works for Alphonse. Because he looks young, people tend to underestimate him. I suspect you have the same thing happen."

 

"Yeah, I do. It can be especially frustrating where Brian's friends- who are more like his family- are concerned."

 

"Don't let it be. You can't please everyone and you shouldn't even try. But more than that, you cannot control people's thoughts and actions; only how you respond to them. Remember young Justin, sometimes the best reaction is no reaction at all. Believe it or not, inaction is also a response and it confuses those trying their best to get to you."

 

We walk upstairs as I ponder what he just said to me. I try to put Brian's inaction regarding Michael and Lindsay in the context as meant by Gene. They had been dogging my heels for months- Michael overtly, Lindsay more subtly. In the end, I did exactly what they wanted me to do simply because I mistook Brian's inaction as not caring. As I saw it, he had become immune to the threats and insults that never should have been hurled at him in the first place. But maybe he just chose not to respond knowing it was all bullshit. But where does that scenario fit into what was happening with us?

 

I get undressed and as I begin to try on all of the suits Gene has brought with him, I can't let the question go. Yeah we resolved to try again and be different with each other this time. We let each other ask the hard questions and got some unexpected answers in return... brutally honest answers at times. I'm interrupted in my continued musings by the ringing of my phone.

 

"Hello."

 

"Justin, my young man, how are you doing? Enjoying your day so far?"

 

"I'm well Malcolm. Brian is... well Brian is surprising me at every turn today. Oneta was awesome. I'm surprised I was able to walk away with my somewhat trim figure."

 

I hear him chuckle at my comment. "Yeah, that woman knows she can cook. I usually end up dieting for three months after I've had one of her southern breakfasts. So how is everything else going between you and the Big Bad?"

 

"That's what I was just trying to figure out. We decided to try again though, so that's something, I guess."

 

"What's to figure out Justin? You both love each other and you're willing to try- that's what's important. Sure there will be trials and tribulations; nothing's perfect. But there are people and situations that are perfect _for_ you. I suspect Brian is one of those people. Give yourself a chance to be happy, Son."

 

"I'm trying to, but I guess I'm afraid of what happens if we don't succeed."

 

"What happened last time?"

 

"You know already. I ended up with a combination of the Chucky doll from Child's Play and the gay male version of Lindsay, while Brian became a workaholic and drank too much." Chucky is who I always think of when Michael starts with his _‘I'm his best friend'_ litany. That fucking doll was both obsessive in his murderous intent and manipulative with his innocent looks. I just see way too many similarities in Michael Novotny.

 

He laughs as he did the first time I described my relationship with Ethan as Lindsay the sequel.  He sobers and tells me, "Look Justin, I can't tell you what to do. But I can tell you that the man who is probably having the same exact doubts, wonders and worries you are right now is just as nervous about this as you are. The question is: what do you want?"

 

"Brian. I've only ever wanted Brian."

 

"Then that's all you need to know Son. The rest will work itself out in whatever manner it chooses to. Your only job is to love him the way he wants and needs to be loved. In order to do that, you have to be yourself. It's okay to see yourself as something more than an extension of Brian, to want to achieve more in your life than just be known as Brian Kinney's lover. It's okay to dream big for yourself and achieve those things you want in life. But trust me, in doing all of that, it will make it all so much better to have the man you love- the man who loves you, flaws and all- by your side. The world, as you have already found out, can be a very dark and cruel place. It's up to us to find the light in our individual worlds and do everything within our power to keep it burning.

 

"A wise young woman I once knew told me to mourn the losses because there are many, but celebrate the victories because there are few. It was one of the statements that helped me make up my mind of what I really wanted from George. So I'm going to pass along that sage advice to you Justin. Brian is _your_ victory; hold on to him and celebrate every single day you are together. You're a fighter Justin, and it's time to prove that to both him and yourself. Look at all you've already accomplished in getting your hand back. No it's not one-hundred percent, but it's proof that you can fight for the things you want and need.  You once told me that your art and Brian were like the air you breathe- necessary, vital, and life-sustaining. You can't have those things if you continue to cut and run Son, and you don't have to sacrifice a fucking thing to have one over the other.

 

"All you have to do is risk everything; for once Justin, take the gamble and play the cards you've been dealt. And while you're at it, enjoy the journey. See the scenery- look back every once in awhile to remember the lessons you've learned along the way, but keep moving forward. The road to happiness is never easy and it's neverending. Even the easiest of relationships takes dedication and hardwork; it still has to be cultivated like a beautiful garden. Love is hard work and it hurts sometimes but I'd rather have it unconditionally than not at all. It can be paradise or a pain in the ass- and it has been both at times- but I would still take it as long as I have George. You have to decide for yourself how dedicated you are willing to be, because I can tell you this, Brian is all in. _Are you?_ "

 

Despite my fear of failure, I nod. "Yes Malcolm. When I dream of my future, it's Brian's face I see in it."

 

"Then whatever you both face in life, you put your fear to the side and do it. Fuck all the naysayers because they really don't know shit. Fuck the yay-sayers too for that matter. Any relationship is between two entities not five hundred. Don't allow others to dictate and decide for you and Brian how it's going to go, or what you two should expect from each other. You two hash it out together in privacy and leave the speculation to the people in the cheap seats of your lives. Your relationship to Brian is different from his relationship to Emmett. It's between the two of you only. Got it kid?"

 

"I get it now Malcolm. I was just worrying about what we were going to do when we got back to the Pitts. I had to stop Brian from considering a beach house otherwise we would never come home. Still might not if Brian has his way."

 

Malcolm laughs. "Believe me when I tell you George and I considered the same thing many times. But in the end, we decided that we weren't going to be forced out of our home simply because people have no business of their own to mind. If you and Brian decide to move from Pittsburgh, let it be because you both want to and not because you feel forced out. So I take it the job offers in New York are still being considered?"

 

I had only told Malcolm about them, not knowing what I wanted to do. All I knew at the time was that staying in Pittsburgh hurt every second I was there after mine and Brian's non-argument. I didn't go looking for the opportunities but I couldn't just discount them either.

 

"No I haven't decided anything. I know that Brian wouldn't stop me if I wanted to relocate to New York but with everything going on, I just don't know. I'm a little afraid to talk to him about it knowing his penchant for forcing me to make the decision he deems best for me, but I know I have to at least let him know I'm thinking about it."

 

"You definitely should, but make it clear that you're not leaving him when you do. And do it soon Justin, but not tonight. Tonight is for a long overdue date with romance Kinney-style and celebrating some accomplishments, the first being you and Brian actually talking and not covering up a wealth of emotion over a false sense of pride. You're both growing."

 

I laugh at that because he's right. Brian and I are growing up in more ways than one and it's just between the two of us without the pressure from people who think they know but have no idea what I had that held Brian and vice versa. This is our chance to build what we allowed to be torn down and remake it into what we want. Despite everything that's happened, despite all we've endured, this is our chance to have something real and untainted; a love that is deep and true. One that just is what it is, without having to have someone else's stamp of approval or glares of disapproval... I needed to be reminded of that. "Thanks for everything Malcolm."

 

"No problem. Just be happy Justin; that's all the thanks George and I need. You both are becoming so dear to us- like the sons of our hearts- and we want to see you both soar in life. But you can only do that if you're completely honest with yourselves... and each other."

 

We say our goodbyes and Gene comes back to me after taking one of the suits to alter it. I step into it and know beyond a doubt that this is the suit I will wear tonight to the land of Nunya. Fucking Brian, I think as I shake my head and smile.

 

"Problem solved, mon chere?" Gene asks me.

 

"Most definitely Gene. Merci."

 

No, our history, both individually and collectively, hasn't been pretty but it doesn't change the fact that I would rather fight with Brian than to be without him.

 

 

End Notes:

So next chapter will be the entire date itself..... YAY! Happy Reading! 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	23. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 20.3 REFUGIO de AMOR (You Are My Home) the FIRST Date Part 3 by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

**_**Foreword about this upcoming dance sequence in this chapter..._ **

I've always thought that even though Brian was somewhat rhythmically challenged on the dancefloor of Babylon unless of course he was pressed up against Justin (now there's an image for you, LOL), that he excelled in dances where there was a rhythmic count such as it were. To support my theory, think back to all of our favorite dance "Save the Last Dance" sung by the Drifters feat. Ben E. King. The composers of that song, and many others like it including "Spanish Harlem" and my personal favorite, "Stand By Me" also sung by Ben E. King, always used latin beats. In the case of "Save the Last Dance," they used an easygoing cha-cha rhythm which actually could be applied to other dance styles (latin rhythms often share interchangeable qualities).

 

So saying, the song chosen for this particular chapter has three different versions. The version used for this chapter is Refugio De Amor- the ballad. There is also Refugio De Amor- the Salsa version and the English version simply titled and translated as "You are My Home." I really hope you've not only enjoyed this glimpse of a very important section of this chapter, but a brief history lesson into the song which featured a favored scene of all of our hearts- one of intense joy and extreme anger and sadness.  

 

The three versions of the song will be posted at the end of the chapter. The lyrics within the chapter are so you can read them both as Justin and Brian _hear_  them, and so you can understand their beauty. I have to give it to Diane Warren- an absolutely wonderful songwriter, whose lyrics and melody tugs relentlessly at the heart strings. I hope the script of this chapter has done the song justice. 

 

 

 

Happy Reading Babes!

 

~Nichelle

 

**_CHAPTER 20.3: Refugio De Amor ( You are my Home) Vanessa Williams and Chayanne- The FIRST Date Part 3_ **

 

Toda mi vida / He estado buscando / Para alguien que me encuentre / He estado buscando / Esperando por sus brazos / Para tirar de mí / Usted me tomó / In del frío / Y de la oscuridad / Usted me ha tomado / Into tu corazón  
Coro / Tú eres mi hogar / Tú eres el que yo vengo / Eres el refugio al que corro / Para mantenerme a salvo del frío / Tú eres mi hogar / Tú eres el amor / eso me completa / Eres el toque / Que me ha liberado / Me miro en tus ojos / Y sé que / Tú eres mi hogar  
Eres la luz en la ventana / Cuando no pude encontrar mi camino / Llevaste mi corazón a / Quiero que me coloquen / Aquí además de ti / Tú estás donde siempre estaré / Tú eres donde pertenezco / Tengo Estado buscando por ti / por tanto tiempo  
Usted es mi hogar / Usted es el que yo vengo a / Usted es el refugio que corro / Para mantenerme seguro del frío / Usted es mi hogar / Usted es el amor / que me completa / Usted es el toque / Que Me ha liberado / me veo en tus ojos / Y sé / tú eres mi hogar / Y nunca estaré solo

Coro  
Bebé bebé  
Bebe tu eres mi hogar  
Te miro en tus ojos  
Te miro a los ojos  
Y me haces sentir  
Bebé bebé bebé bebé  
Tu eres mi hogar  
Tu eres mi hogar

 

**_All of my life/ I been searching/ For someone to find me/ I have been looking/ Waiting for your arms/ To pull Me/ You took Me/ In from the cold/ And out of the dark/ You have taken Me/ Into your heart_ **

**_Chorus/ You are my home/ You are the one that I come to/ You are the shelter I run to/ To keep Me safe from the cold/ You are my home/ You are the love/ that completes me/ You are the touch/ That has freed Me/ I look in your eyes/ And I know/ You are my home_ **

**_You were the light in the window/ When I couldn't find my way/ You led my heart to/ Want them to place me/ Here besides you/ You are where I always will be/ You are where I belong/ I've been looking for you/ For so long_ **

**_You are my home/ You are the one that I come to/ You are the shelter I run to/ To keep Me safe from the cold/ You are my home/ You are the love/ that completes me/ You are the touch/ That has freed Me/ I look in your eyes/ And I know/ You are my home/ And I'll never be alone_ **

 

**_A DAY TO REMEMBER_ **

**_BRIAN_ **

After finally getting Justin out of the house and away from his new guy-pal Gene, we were on the way to our destination. Really it's the first of two places. Many that know me could never imagine this since I always project a _been there, done that_ attitude about or on pretty much everything. So when I was speaking to George earlier he suggested the one thing that I never would have considered if left completely to my own devices in planning this date. That's right, Brian Kinney has never been to an amusement park in his entire life. Being Jack and Joan's kid didn't exactly inspire these types of field trips. Whenever my class at school would have a field trip to one, I was made to stay home from school that day. Jack was big on leaving us with barely enough money to buy groceries, let alone actually have fun with people. When I would brood about it without saying a word, I was slapped for the silent treatment I was giving. Then slapped for talking and told to shut up before I really got something to cry about. Yeah...so amusement parks, in words or deeds were definitely not part of my life. By the time I could go without the parental permission, I was too busy working my ass off to be the best at my job and building my reputation as King Cock to have time for a childish dream or a teenage adventure into the land wishful thinking.

Now though... now I'm here with Justin, who has probably been to a million of these things but still looks at it all as if it's his first time. Every experience with him is fresh and new and no matter how much he does it, he's always excited, as if the experience will be so much different than the last time. It's that one quality that I've always appreciated about him and what keeps me hooked and high on him more than any drug Anita has ever cooked up in her cousin from Tijuana's bathroom. I often teased him about being a dreamer, but in retrospect, I guess he would have to be. After all, he's here with me and I've broken one of my most concrete rules for him. I came after him and now we are about to embark on an adventure that I never would want to take with anyone else, except perhaps Gus.

"What are we doing here?" Justin asks me, with that megawatt smile on his face. Already I see the wonder in his eyes as he alternates between the view of the rollercoaster and looking at me.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was a virgin?"

"Yeah, right. Brian, I don't think there is any part of you that is virgin except perhaps the inside of your ear. Wait... you haven't done that have you?"

I look at him with an eyebrow raised while he is scrutinizing me closely as if really trying to guess if my freak-o-meter has caused me to try coming in someone's ear. Suddenly both of us burst out laughing, the goofiness of the thought and moment as natural as breathing for both of us. And you know what? It feels so fucking good to just sit here and laugh like a teenaged hyena with him, completely sane and sober. This is something that I would never be able to do with Michael or Lindsay without being stoned off my ass. Again I have to marvel at the difference between my friendship with Justin and those with people I have called my friends for years. This has been one of the things I've missed the most with Justin- the ability to laugh at the foolish or the mundane and to not have every word that comes out of my mouth analyzed and misconstrued intentionally to make him feel better. Sure, lately we've had lapses in communication during serious times, which led to a lack of these comical moments, but I think if we'd had more of these stuff-and-nonsense occurrences, that perhaps the more serious matters between us wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. So, note to self: Have more of this immediately and make an effort to have at least one hijinx moment with Justin Taylor each day for as long as this lasts. It may not last forever, but it won't be for lack of trying on both of our parts.

We alight from the car and he's practically bouncing on his toes already. His blue eyes are sparkling brighter than stars in the darkest sky, his face is reading pure pleasure and he hasn't even ridden anything yet- including me. I only think of that last part because of the contrast in his countenance when he's in pleasure seeking mode. Right now I'm having trouble deciding when he is more beautiful- when he's free as he is right now or is it when he's my predator and my prey. I shake myself out of my reverie, knowing that there is absolutely no way to decipher which way I prefer him. I think that means that I'll take him any way I can get him.

"So what did you mean that you were a virgin Brian?"

I take his hand as we walk to the entrance gate. There's a line but it should move relatively quickly since it's still pretty early in the day. "This may come as a shock to you but there is one thing I've never done in my vast experience of world-weariness. I've never been to a place like this."

His look of disbelief says it all and suddenly I feel shy. I know that I'm about to say something asshole-ish but he stops me with a kiss. It was very brief but the soft press of his lips convey a series of messages that my befuddled brain barely registers, but my long-ago-thought-dead heart discerns right away even before he speaks the thoughts aloud.

"I wish I could dig up Jack and kill his ass for depriving you of the simple pleasure of flying without wings on the swings or racing against the wind using the wheels of a rollercoaster or even feeling like the tallest person in the world as you're sitting at the top of the ferris wheel. I could still kill Joan for being such a weak bitch in all aspects, and not simply because she'd fallen off the Holier-than-Thou train long enough to have an affair, which may or may not have resulted in the magnificent creature before me. But I won't do any of those things for one simple reason."

"What?" I whisper, standing as close as I can without pressing my body fully against him. If I do that, we'll be ending this adventure before it even starts because I'll drag him back to the car and fuck him within a centimeter of his life. I can't help but feel lost in his eyes the way he's focused on me, as if he knows exactly what it feels like to be caught in his snare. I can feel the effort I'm making to slow my racing heart and control my exhalations and I can see the same reaction in his eyes as well.

"Because it's given me the chance to make a memory that is just ours, Brian. I'm the first person you're going to ride a rollercoaster with; the first person whose hand you'll hold on the ferris wheel or taste cotton candy with. The only person you'll ever have the first experience of playing Bumper Cars with. It almost makes me feel giddy and like..."

"Like what?"

He smiles at me and I swear there are tears in his eyes or maybe it's just the way the sun is reflecting in them. I still can't be sure, even as he says, "Like it will be just like my first time too. In a huge sense it is since you're the first guy that I like that I'm experiencing all this with. I couldn't stand my cousins or the idiots at summer camp."

"So I guess that makes you a virgin in your own right too then?" I can't help but smile at that thought.

"I guess so."

I grab his hand and lead us to the gate. I can already hear the screams from the people on the rollercoaster, and although there is a little apprehension at being one of them, there is also something I don't remember feeling except one time before in my life. It was on the night of Justin's prom, as I spun him around in the middle of the dance floor, it was then that I received my first taste of unadulterated joy. As short lived as it was, it's a feeling that I never thought to feel again but am welcoming right now. And as I look at Justin, with his sparkling eyes and wide bright smile, I know that I'm not alone in it.  

We get our tickets and decide where we're going first. Justin said that we should start out slow and build up to the rollercoaster. Since I'm an amateur, I follow his lead to the bumper cars. As we wait in line, I'm actually amazed at how fast it moves. He explains that there are usually not more than twenty cars out at any given time, which I found a little strange since the floor is actually littered with them. I hear the laughter and playfully-worded threats coming from participants even as Justin and I stand there making fun of many of them. Whereas I always equated fun with sex of some sort, I have to admit that the platonic display and atmosphere of camaraderie is in a word... enchanting.

Finally it was our turn and although I was loathe to do it, Justin and I separated to get cars on the opposite side of the slippery-floored arena. The whistle blew and the cars started to light up while in the background Prince's "Pheromone" blasted the from the speakers in the corner. Talk about irony or in this case art imitating life... I can't help but laugh as I begin to hunt for my partner, even while I'm being bumped around by the other drivers; I can't help but think of this as a type of foreplay as I look around for him. Although there are a million blonds in here, I only need to find one and I'll know the minute I spot him.

There... there he is, with the back of his car to me. Justin is sandwiched between two other drivers, who look as if they are hitting on him by the way he is shaking his head and laughing at whatever they're saying to him. The scene is a little reminiscent of his first night at Babylon, when he took my evening's entertainment away from me with a gyrating ass and a come-hither smile. I steer the car in his direction, keeping him firmly in my sights. Finally gunning the pedal, I let the car careen into him. I hear the gasp and gusty sigh escape him even as he whips his head around to face me. I know there is a smirk on my face when I see him reach for the downshift to send his own bumper car into reverse. He moves back into me even as I send my own car forward again to meet him. The eye contact between us never disconnecting, we continue ramming into each other. I know my thoughts of this particular activity and its metaphorical meaning are as clear to him as his are to me. Who the fuck ever thought Bumper Cars could be so fucking hot? But then again, since fucking is fun to me, it would stand to reason that anything which gives me a chance to ram into Justin would be also. I think both of us are a little unhappy when the ride ends.

Next we head over to the swings where an old Whispers song is playing. "And the Beat Goes On," brings back some of my fondest childhood memories- as few and far between as they were. When my uncle came to visit, he taught me a little about old school R&B music and how it often provided answers to relationships that we would never think to look for. I thought the lessons were strange, but now that I'm an adult, I understand what he was telling me with this song in particular. I must have heard this song blasting through the speakers on 80's night within Babylon a million times but it was never more important than when Justin left me for fiddlefuck. It hurt like hell to pick myself up and dust myself off. I threw myself into work, work, and more work. Whether it was starting Kinnetik and acquiring Babylon or fucking, I had to reclaim myself.

The irony of actually listening to the words again was that it was the only other way I could tell what- or more importantly _who_ \- was missing from my life. Although I always found ways to tend to business even during leisure hours, the unexpected advent of a little blond twink under a streetlamp helped me to put it all in perspective; taught me how to have fun that didn't always involve being buried in someone else's ass; that it was okay to just _be_ for a little while when no one was looking, or even if they were. So listening to it now, while holding his hand on an amusement park ride, drove home what Justin had wanted from me but more importantly, what I want from and for myself now. I'll still be the same hard and driven man I've always been, the same overachiever who will always want more and more success, but no longer will I be the man who keeps chasing the ghost of Jack Kinney looking for approval that will never come. And then when I come home, I'll still be the man that loves Justin Taylor, and who is loved by Sunshine in return.

"What lesbianic thoughts are running through your head?" Justin asks me.

"Quick! Touch my dick, make sure it's still there," I respond to his laughter. "Seriously, I'm just trying to figure out why we haven't done this sooner."

"Other than your reputation?"

"Well there is that, Sunshine. But seriously, why haven't we?" The rise and fall of the swing is soothing and exciting at the same time. I really can't believe I'm having fun on such a subdued ride.

He shrugs. "I never thought you would want to go to Kennywood with me, so I never asked."

"Why not?"

"I... I just didn't think I could handle the rejection Brian. We haven't exactly been in a good place for awhile now."

I couldn't argue with him there. "And now?"

He smiles at me and I swear it rivals the sun. "We're getting there."

"Through heartbreak, trials, tribulation, and interfering idiots, yeah... we're getting there."

He puts his head on my shoulder for the rest of the ride, nuzzling the hot spot behind my ear as I lean into him as much as I'm able. All I can think is that I can't wait to kiss him properly. As if he hears me, he suggests the Ferris Wheel as the next ride. When the Wave Swing stops, we head there.

"You have to get used to the height if you're going to do the rollercoaster without a nosebleed or throwing up."

"Justin, how many plane rides have I taken?"

"I know, but this is a bit different. 33,000 feet is a helluva lot different from 330 feet and open, believe it or not can cause more panic," he tells me in that PSA voice he uses when he's educating me. "Do you trust me?"

"I guess since I've never done this before, I have to."

"That's right you do," he says as he steps into the already swinging parachute-shaped contraption.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel the slightest bit of apprehension course through my veins when the door closed. The compartment wasn't very roomy like on a plane. In fact, I would say that the bathroom on a plane was bigger but the one plus about this whole experience was that it put Justin in close proximity. We began our ascension only to be stopped every few moments. To say that I was losing patience would be an understatement. Justin told me it was to let other patrons on but still... Justin decided that now was as good a time as any to distract me and get me back to on track.

Placing himself firmly on my lap, Justin positioned his leg to stroke my burgeoning erection even as the parachute swung delicately back and forth. Staring into my eyes, he pressed his lips gently at first and then firmly against my own. I could feel excitement of a different kind- familiar and forceful- assailing me as Justin kept pecking my lips. For every stop on the way to the top, Justin would give me full-tongue action. Part of me wishes we would never reach the top of the fucking Ferris Wheel so that he would just keep wrapping his tongue around mine. By the time we reached the top, I know I was hot and bothered but Justin called a halt to the activity so that I could fully absorb the view.

I have to admit that seeing the entire park from this height was absolutely amazing. The buildings off in the distance look like dollhouses and the people resemble ants racing to and fro. The oceanview of the other side of the park where the rollercoaster is, looks vast and dangerous, the blue and white waves crashing ashore. Seeing the tops of the other rides and booths is kind of surreal.

"Kinda feels like you're on top of the world, doesn't it?" Justin asks me, his eyes full of wonder and I know already that he's taken a mental picture of the scenery.

"Yeah, it does," is all I can say in response. But then something else occurs to me to say. "But I think the view I have up close and personal is better."

He blinks twice in quick succession at me, the blush creeping upon his cheeks. Justin swallows hard but his voice is husky when he speaks. "You've just earned yourself another kiss for now and the fuck of a lifetime later, Mr. Kinney."

I smile at him, the one I reserve just for the man in my arms. I know he sees it by the catch in his throat followed by the low growl before he attacks my lips with fervor. I can't tell you how or when we began moving again, only that for the entire descent back to earth, Justin was a hairsbreadth from ripping our clothes off and fucking me right there in the compartment the size of my closet back at the loft. I hear the attendant clear his throat a few times before both Justin and I register that we've reached the bottom and it was time to get off.

"If you guys... well if you're both willing..." he begins but I cut him off.

"Sorry. This twink is mine and I'm not sharing." I almost laugh aloud at the crestfallen look on the guy's face but Justin's look sobers me. He looks like I just handed him the winning lottery ticket or something. And once again, I'm tempted to check for my balls.

"They're still there," he whispers to me. We both chuckle again before moving away with my arm around his shoulders and his about my waist.

After waiting in line for almost a half an hour, we are finally on the rollercoaster. Justin chose the last car for us to sit in, saying that it's the best. I thought he was weird and told him so. His caustic ‘you'll see why' should have clued me right then and there.

We're going up again and I find myself watching a little scared as the ground gets further and further away. I keep wondering when the fucking thing would stop going up. Justin grabs my face and with one firm kiss, takes my hand and squeezes firmly. Before I know it we're fucking falling. He's laughing like a loon even while I feel like the bottom of my stomach has hit the fucking coaster floor. I look over at him, eyes wide and all I see before the most wicked curve is a view of the vast blue ocean with a wave that looks like it's headed straight for us. The coaster makes a sharp turn in the opposite direction which brings my vision straight to the damn ground. Up another fucking hill where Justin lets go of my hand to put his in the air, and I find myself grappling him for it back before the free fall feeling is back again. Justin is laughing loudly while I watch him, face flushed and eyes bright, taking in every sensation unto himself. Fuck! He's never looked so alive and beautiful except... except when I fuck him. I know that there is a reason I'm just noticing this look of gratification, but damned if I know what it is. All I do know is that I never want it to end. That look is putting me at ease on this fucking rolling contraption that is hellbent on swinging me around for dear fucking life. And do you know what... I want to take this particular ride with this man again.

When the ride stops abruptly, Justin asks, "Finished? Ready to go?"

I lick my lips. "Not by half little boy. Let's do it again." And we do.

 

**A DREAM REALIZED**

**JUSTIN**

 

So far our ‘date' has been amazing. I can't believe how great it has been to just be together- no drama, no arguments, no angst- just _us_. I nearly came in my pants when he told that guy that I was his and he wasn't sharing me. The guy was hot, but I think it was the first time Brian really took my feelings into consideration regarding tricking. It's not that I mind per se; I just mind when he does it without thought or regard to me. Brian and I have never been conventional but I won't deny that sometimes, I need to feel like we are.

I think beyond all the rides, the biggest surprise was his response to cotton candy. He actually offered the woman making it three-hundred dollars so that he could have it whenever he wants. Although I think there was a more sexual reason of why he wanted it than simply because he fell in love with the taste. I think it had more to do with how it melted in his mouth and the resulting taste in mine. Brian is ever the hedonist so it would stand to reason that something as pleasurable as the sweet taste must be had by Brian Kinney on a regular basis.

I was floored when he asked me why I had never suggested that we go to Kennywood before. I honestly thought he would either refute what I said or simply disregard it, but he didn't. Instead he processed the answer and understood where we were in our respective non-relationship. I guess all of the revelations at lunch yesterday really put things into perspective... for both of us. I just remember feeling that I couldn't ask him to do something so childish because of his reputation and because of the way I was feeling about myself at the time. I was afraid that he would see it all as reverting. It took a lot of work on both our parts to get me back to being comfortable in my own skin again, but let's face it... my mind was still fucked. In some ways, it probably still is.

Which reminds me, I really should tell him about these dreams- both awake and asleep. I just don't want to worry him or disappoint him if my brain is flicking images at me that just aren't true. It happened again while we were at the park, about the fifth time we were on the rollercoaster. In the vision- which is what I've taken to calling them- Brian was holding me and spinning me, like when the last series of sharp curves would around and around as he got closer to the ground before stopping abruptly at the end. At the end, it felt like Brian was lost in a kiss with me, oblivious to everything else. He had to shake me to get me out of my own head. When he asked what was with the dopey look on my face, I lied and told him it was just the constant exhilaration from the ride. If he didn't buy it, he never said. We just went to get some cotton candy before standing in line to ride again. Who knew Brian would turn into a junk-food and adrenaline junkie all in the same day? Guess that's what he gets for hanging out with me.

So now we're back in George and Malcolm's beach house getting ready for whatever else he has planned for tonight. I've been hoping he would drop a hint or spill the secret all day but Brian is as tight-lipped as always. When he wants you to know, you know, but if he doesn't, not even the threat of tickle-torture will get him to sing. I've been trying to guess but the bottom line is, I have no clue what he's up to. I did hear him tell whoever he was talking to on the way back here that we would be on time for our next appointment- wherever the hell that is.

"Did you have fun today?" Gene asks me in french.

"I have to admit, I had an amazing time. Thank you for asking. Brian hasn't mentioned where we're going tonight has he?"

He smiles at me. "I've already been warned about that innocent look of yours Mr. Justin and it won't work. I value my balls... and so does Alphonse. Mr. Brian has threatened the jewels if we talk. But on a brighter note, we'll be your drivers tonight."

I leave it alone because I honestly don't want Brian pissed off. Besides, although my curiosity is killing me, I know Brian. When he does something, he never does it halfway. Gene leads me to where my suit is hanging. I have to admit that it looks even more perfect than it did when I tried it on this morning. I know he's altered it but the Egyptian blue silk is fucking decadent and I know that Brian will absolutely love it. I run to the shower to wash the day's dirt off me, knowing that tonight there may not be time before Brian and I are finally in bed together. Today has been like a prolonged foreplay. Neither one of us is particularly patient, but he has been more than I am. Every time I got close to fucking him or urging him to let all his sudden inhibitions go, he stopped me. It's so tempting to just jerk off while the soap and water cascades down my body but like a fool, I promised him that I wouldn't. I've already broken enough promises to Brian and although this one is a definite hardship, I'll wait.

Stepping out of the shower and drying off, I take care of the rest of my ablutions. I asked Gene to pick me up a bottle of _Tommy Bahama_ for tonight. I like the scent a lot and am thinking that Brian will not be able to keep his nose out of my neck for the whole night. Gene also got me the lotion and aftershave, which I apply after taking care of my five o'clock shadow. Finally it's time for me to put on my suit.

Looking at the crispness of the white shirt, I'm hoping that I can keep it absolutely spotless. It isn't everyday I get to wear a shirt which cost more than all the tips I've ever made working at the diner. Some of my thoughts must have shown on my face because Gene assures me that the entire suit, shirt included, have been scotch guarded. I know it seems a mundane thing to worry about, but to me it's quite important. Brian and I have fought over money and the amount he spends on me more than once. If I can have at least one less worry about it, than I will take it. I'm surprised- although I probably shouldn't be- when Gene fastens the sapphire cufflinks on my shirtsleeves. He tells me that they are a gift from George and Malcolm. I'm tempted to call them and tell them to take them back. Like the clothes, I'll be worried about them all night but Gene stops me.

"Accept the gift with good grace, youngster. This is a special night for them too," Gene says.

"But..."

"No buts Mr. Justin. Have I mentioned that I have been warned about you?" He raises his eyebrow in a Kinney-esque fashion and I can't help but giggle.

"Oh alright. But will you please thank them for the loan. I will hand them over the minute I get to Pittsburgh."

Gene just shakes his head at me before speaking. "Young Master Justin, you have to learn to let people do for you. What makes you think you are not worthy of such extravagance?"

"It's not that Gene. I just like to earn it," I tell him quietly.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, son. You already have. You didn't see Mr. Brian's face when he came here to California. He was wound tight as- how do you say- a stringbow?"

"A _bowstring_ ," I answer and snicker. Instead of being offended, Gene laughs loudly.

"You all and your Americanisms. I still have much to learn, as does Alphonse. But my point is that he was worried. He never said but Alphonse and I could tell. With you here with him though, the light is back in his eyes. He is a different man than he was a mere two days ago. You did that for him."

I think about what he's saying and I suppose he's right. I've often thought that I didn't give Brian anything, that what he'd given me was worth more than a million times what anyone else ever has. But apparently, I've given Brian something worth more than money- well at least to him it is. I've given Brian the freedom to be himself. I guess when I look at it that way, my gift to him is priceless.

I'm finally finished dressing and peering into the mirror, I have to admit Gene and I chose well. I look fucking HOT in this color. Everything about me, from the blond of my hair to the blue of my eyes does everything to make this suit pop. The artist in me catalogues this exact hue for future use, while the man in me can't wait to see Brian's reaction to it. Amazingly enough, Gene has found shoes the exact same color as my clothes which somehow makes me look taller and leaner. I'm slender but not as lean as Brian is, but in this perfectly tailored suit, my usual stockiness in comparison has disappeared. The man is a miracle worker when it comes to clothes.

"You like, Mr. Justin?"

"I love Gene. Thank you. Brian's going to cream his pants when he sees me in this."

"He better not or Alphonse will beat me the same color blue you're wearing."

We both laugh at the imagery of the slender and shorter man going against the human mack truck standing a little off to the right behind me. "I promise, I'll protect you Gene. I'll have to if Brian ever wants me to look like this again."

"I'll hold you to that Justin."

We exit the room and as I descend the staircase, I spot my very own version of Prince Charming pacing nervously at the bottom. I can tell the moment he becomes aware of my presence. His back is to me but I see the automatic stiffening of his posture and then the subtle shift into his relaxed pose. His shoulders rise and fall as he takes a deep breath to gather himself. As he turns toward me, my breath catches in my throat. I don't think I have ever seen Brian Kinney look so... so... mouthwatering. The cream color silk suit fits him to perfection while the bronze shirt and tie sets off his sparkling hazel eyes. Yes, I've seen him wear camel, and beige and brown- all of which I love him in but that fucking bronze has me ready to jump his bones in a way I never have.

"Down boy," Gene whispers into my ear with a small chuckle behind the command.

"Sunshine," I hear Brian whisper as he eyes drink me in from head-to-toe.

It's all I can do not to run down the stairs to him at that sound of awe and reverence. I smile at him and hear his own breath hitch at the action before he bestows me with an answering smile. "You look amazing Brian."

"Not bad yourself Sunshine. Not bad at all," he tells me as I finally make it down the staircase to rest directly in front of him.

"We'll just go get the car," Alphonse tells us. "Mr. Brian, remember the rules." He calls back as he and Gene exit the house.

I lift my eyebrow in the unasked question. He rolls his eyes and tells me, "We have only five minutes to ‘bask in the glow of each other' as Alphonse puts it, before he comes back in here and drags us out by our ears. Oh, and we better still be dressed, otherwise other unmentionable parts will be up for grabs."

I laugh. "Gene said something similar... about Alphonse I mean."

"Oh? Why?"

"I was kinda sorta hoping that my appearance in this suit would make you cream in your pants," I tell him.

"You're damn fucking close Twat. But Alphonse is a veritable pitbull; I'm not trying to be ball-less. I have a distinct and definite use for them... later."

I know the lust blazing in his eyes matches my own and I'm hardpressed not to risk Alphonse's wrath for the immediate gratification of being in Brian's arms and having his cock drill me deeper than an rig digs for oil. All day, my body has been at the ready for a culmination that, as it stands right now, is hours away. "I guess we should go then..."

He bites his lip before silently agreeing with me. Good thing too, since he just heard the patio door slide open.

"Ah-ha! Caught you!" Alphonse exclaims as Brian and I turn to look at him.

"Yes, you bully. You caught us heading to the front door to leave," Brian says, his voice tinged with mock annoyance.

"Yes, well... from what I've heard of you two, one can never be too sure. Now come on Monsieurs, let's head away to your adventure. All is in readiness."

When we arrive outside, there is a white stretch Rolls Royce awaiting us. "What the hell happened to the car I ordered? Alphonse, this isn't the car," Brian gripes.

"Calm down, Mr. Brian. Upon the orders of Mr. George and Mr. Malcolm, they elected to have you use one of theirs for the evening. Gene and I picked it up from storage while you were gone this morning. So accept the gift, and get in the car."

"See Justin? I knew you two were a match," Gene calls out, standing in the doorway of the driver's seat.

"What is he talking about Justin?" Brian asks me.

I wordlessly roll up my sleeve and show him the cufflinks. He smiles and then says, "Remind me never to look at anything in the presence of these two again. Somehow, everything I even thought about is just appearing out of thin air today."

"What are you talking about?"

He pulls up his sleeve to reveal a pair of chocolate diamond cufflinks as well. "Well if I didn't think of them as fairy godfathers before, I certainly do now," I say and whistle low.

"Well come on then Cinderfella. It's time to go to the ball."

 

**A HOPE GRANTED**   

**ARGENTO'S- MALIBU**

**BRIAN**

 

It's funny that I never would have ever thought to do this before George suggested it. Justin is a total foodie. The fact that he can eat like the activity will be outlawed in an hour and still keep his twink physique is as fascinating as it is unfair. So that said, when I was trying to order ahead which according to George is how this restaurant operates on a daily basis, he suggested that I order the sampler. Since this Argento's specializes in two of Justin's favorite cuisines, both Italian and  Spanish, it seemed the most prudent thing to do. This is after all, a date of decadence, and Justin shouldn't have to be deprived of anything for one choice over another.

As I requested, Justin and I were seated in an intimate corner of the restaurant, nearest the dancefloor with a clear view of the setting sun outside. I knew the other part of Justin's surprise was going to start soon, so it helped that upon our arrival, our food was almost immediately began being served. Our meal started with appetizing soups of Potato and Spinach Gnocci and another bowl of Pasta Fazool. Amazingly, each of these had the right amount of spice and richness, so that the sauces of each seemed lush without being overbearing. I think I may have seen Justin's eyes roll back in his head a few times as he moved seamlessly between the two dishes. I almost laugh aloud at the little moan which escapes him every time he takes a spoonful, thinking what would the WASPy Mother Taylor think of her baby boy having several mini-orgasms while dining in public. He stops midway to his mouth, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What?" he asks.

"Enjoying the food?" I can't help the smirk that I'm sure is gracing my lips.

"Very much so."

"I know."

"Oh really? How?"

"Justin we've lived together. I can always tell when you're indulging in two of the things that bring you the most pleasure. Since you aren't blowing me under this table right now, the little moans, groans and gasps can only mean that you are satisfying that oral fixation you have in another way."

Justin puts down his spoon with this dreamy expression on his face. "I swear Brian... I can certainly understand why you are considered one of the best ad men in the business. Your words provide such vivid images in your audience's mind."

"Does that mean you are willing to be my captive audience?"

"I was captivated the moment I met you... and fascinated the moment we met; that hasn't changed."

"Sure it has."

"How do you figure?"

"I'd like to think my allure has grown since then."

He smiles at me then. "You have no idea just how much it has."

Both Justin and I exchange smiles then, knowing that even at this moment in time, we are the subject of speculation, innuendo and curiosity. It is ever thus wherever we go together. For me, it's just natural, but sometimes it makes Justin a little uncomfortable. Not tonight though. Tonight, he's welcoming the attention. I guess it helps that I am completely focused on him and he knows it. He's receiving something, not even my clients get when I know there is a multi-million dollar deal on the table. Justin is getting all of me. Not the me that everyone else sees but the one he's always suspected that I've kept hidden.

Before the next round of dinner will be served, we are treated to one act from the Dancesport Exhibition. One of the men doing the Argentine Tango looks familiar, and not in a positive life-affirming way. Justin must notice my regard as he turns to me with narrowed eyes which become wide a second later.

"What is Dijon doing on the dancefloor? I thought he was a flight attendant."

"He is and..."

"A first class fuck? I know since I've had him before," Justin tells me.

I frown at that, trying to remember the time we've fucked Dijon together. Oh fuck, we haven't! I look over at him and I can tell by that secret little smirk he has on his face that he has figured out what I was doing. His look transforms to sultry and he does that slow blink I absolutely love. "So...when did you fuck him?"

I could see him debating with himself whether to tell me or not. "The night you told me that it was my choice where I wanted to be."

"I thought you went to Ian that night."

"I did."

"So how did you end up with Dijon?"

"Ethan and I had a disagreement so I left. I went to Woody's to think, to calm down, and try to dissect my life that was already falling apart. He was nice to me." He shrugs as if it was no big deal. And maybe under the circumstances at the time it wasn't, but now...

"So does that mean if Emmett was there and nice to you, you would have fucked him too?"

""No."

"Why not?"

"You don't fuck your friends."

"And that youngster, is where you fucked up."

He smiles at me and raises his glass in acknowledgment but says nothing. I know that he knows it's where he went wrong with Ethan and the core reason why the fiddler was able to keep Justin confused. There is a line there- _a fine line_ \- that should never be crossed. It's why no matter how much I may have fooled around with Michael, both during our formative years and later, I would never cross that line with Michael. Well that and the fact that I just could never want him like that. Em is the only one I have crossed it with but that was before we actually became friends; same as Justin. They were both only supposed to be one-night stands, and both have turned out to be my best friends. I stop to think about that for a moment. _Justin's my friend_? Yeah, I suppose he is. He's been there with the most sound advice- not just what I wanted to hear, but what I needed to hear- so many times. Especially more than Michael and much, much more than Lindsay which is amazing in a way, since I have known him less time than the other two. What's more is that he's always given it with my best interests at heart and without any hidden agenda. That realization sheds an entirely different light on this _new beginning_. I actually think that I'm seeing who Justin really is, clearly, for the very first time. And yeah, I definitely like what I see.

"What are you thinking?" he asks me.

Before I get a chance to answer, we are interrupted by a subtle clearing of a throat and the view of a pair of long muscular legs standing in our seated forms. Justin's eyes meet mine across the expanse of a very nice bulge which is at eye-level. His eyes travel upward first and I can tell that his breath has caught in his throat when he views the owner of said nice bulge.

I laugh when my eyes come to rest on the owner as well. "Hey, shouldn't you be on the floor dancing? Don't tell me you left your partner to come over here and interrupt us."

I've always found the deep booming laughter engaging considering his speaking voice is actually a high tenor. "No, I shouldn't be dancing unless it's between you two in a manwich in the middle of Babylon. But alas, I'm here doing my familial duty."

"What do you mean Dijon? Brian and I distinctly saw you dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Was that the Argentine Tango?"

Dijon smiles at Justin, a twinkle in his light brown eyes. "That was indeed the Argentine Tango that Damien was performing. He's the dancer in the family."

"Damien?"

"Damien St. Charles is my twin brother, and a DanceSport Ten Dance Champion. I'm but a lowly flight attendant." he sighs dramatically.

"Lowly my ass Jon," a voice that sounds remarkably like Dijon's belts out. Justin and I both have to do double takes because as much as they look alike when they are apart is as much as they do when we are faced with them side-by-side. "If it wasn't for you, half of us would never be able to travel in the luxury you afford us when we're traveling for competitions and exhibitions like this one."

Dijon blushed but brushed the compliment off. Turning back to us, he says, "What are you two doing here in Cali? Getting back together I hope?"

Both Justin and I didn't know how to answer that but we were saved- for a few moments at least- by the questioning from Damien to Dijon.

"So this is the infamous duo of Liberty Avenue you've told me so much about?"

"In the flesh Damien. Brian and Justin's exploits on Liberty and beyond is the stuff of legends. So was their very public breakup." He looks sideways at the two of us again before turning fully.

"It wasn't a breakup per se..." I begin, only to be cut off by a very large palm.

"Yes it was. Deny it all you'd like Kinney, but you were in the dreaded ‘R' word with the little blond dynamo here. Although not many were happy about it, I was! No matter how much you would love to cover the fact that you have a heart, you definitely do. Remember the night you put me in a cab after snatching my keys because of the shit I took from Anita? You saved my life that night."

"Well having you drugged and drunk on the road was not only bad for unsuspecting people but bad for Babylon's business as well."

He laughs at my attempt to disregard his claim that I some sort of hero to him. "Whatever the reason was, I owe you a shitload of thanks. And unlike _some people_ , I want only your happiness. Although others were willfully blind, I was not; Justin made you happy whether you acknowledged it or not. And as for you Justin, I hope that the disastrous little episode called Ethan is officially over."

"Not exactly," Justin answers in a voice so small, he sounds thoroughly chastened. I don't even think I've heard him at first until Dijon speaks again.

"Well he should be. All is not what it seems with that little rat who should have been introduced to a bath and a comb long since."

"Dij..." Damien interrupts but the tall queen stops him.

"No Damien, Justin should know... but okay, tonight is not that night."

"What should I know?" Justin asks and I can't deny my own curiosity at the question.

"The next time I'm in the Pitts, I'll make it a point to invite you to lunch so I can tell you what I know. But for now, young Stud, I think you need to take care of the seasoned Vet here. I just came over to say hi and to tell you both that it was good to see you together again. Oh and don't worry.... I won't even tell Em that I saw you two. I know that some would never be happy to see or hear that you two are sharing the same air again, let alone whatever _else_ you may be sharing later," the innuendo evident in his voice.

Justin and I breath a sigh of relief at that. It wasn't that we were ashamed of each other; we just aren't ready for the scrutiny again. I know that soon we are going to have to talk about how to handle everything when we go back to the Pitts, but for right now, we are both just going to enjoy our time together family-and-friend-free. The clearing of Damien's throat brings me out of my brief reverie.

"Dijon, it looks like our table is filling up and the next couple should be ready to dance soon. See? Look, there's Ramone and Adrien."

"You're back with Ramone?" Justin asks.

"Yeah, even though he can be a bigger dick than the one he has, I still love the idiot," Dijon answers Justin with what sounds like both weariness and wistfulness in his voice. I recognize the inflection because I've had it many times over the last four months whenever I thought or talked about Justin.

I don't know what compelled me to reach out and touch Dijon on the shoulder but I do. Feeling my gentle squeeze of understanding, he looks me in the eye and nods slightly in acknowledgement. He and Damien moved off as Justin and I retook our seats, heads turning as they passed each table. Looks like Justin and I weren't the only ones mesmerized by the sight of the identical twins with the light brown eyes.

"I can tell them apart. I'll bet you can't," Justin teases.

"Bullshit. But how?" I refuse to admit that I can't.

Justin smirks at me, knowing without me saying anything that for a change, my penchant for observing people has been stunned to a standstill for the moment.

"They both have dimples."

"That's true for Dijon. He has two twin dimples at the small of his back. I noticed them when I took him from behind."

Justin snickers in response. "I know that but there are also dimples on their faces. Dijon's is on the left and Damien's is on the right." Just then both of them smiled and I wanted to pop Justin upside the head for the smug look on his face.

"Well you should notice that, since you are an artist, after all."

"And you probably would have noticed if you weren't picturing the three of us in bed naked."

I burst out laughing; I can't help it. Justin has always been onto me when it comes to my penchant for undressing my prey with my eyes even during the most mundane of tasks, including conversations, no matter how pointless.

"I will not deny that the three of you would make one helluva human ice cream sandwich."

"You're such a perv..."

"And you would have me no other way."

Before he can respond, we are interrupted again and automatically I feel my hackles rise. Fuck! It's going to be a long night.

 

**A WISH FULFILLED**

**CONNOR**

 

Brett tried to warn me that this was a potentially bad idea but I can't see that it is. Justin Taylor is a beautiful man, one that I would really like to get to know personally in bed and out of it. I won't deny that when I saw him at the last few parties, I was tempted to approach him then but I got a strange vibe from him. It was a little closed off and yet he looked open to _certain_ possibilities. I was hoping to change his mind over time but seeing him sitting at the table across the room with a sexy stranger has sped up my timetable to woo him softly. I didn't get where I am in life by being soft or timid, and although I don't know who that man sitting with Justin is, I suspect he is just as aggressive as I intend on being.

I drag Brett along with me for two reasons: one is to make a formal introduction and two is to distract the stranger.

"Justin, it's good to see you again," Brett begins the conversation as we finally traverse the sea of humanity to stand in front of the gorgeous duo. I can't deny that the stranger looks even more tasty close up, but I suspect he's a top and that no matter how much money and connections I offer him, he would never bend to me. Justin on the other hand...

"It's nice to see you as well Brett," Justin responds in kind. "Are you and Connor enjoying the show?"

"I was enjoying it but I think I'm enjoying the view from over here more," I tell him, capturing his eyes. I love the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"That's nice of you to say, Connor. I'd like to introduce you to my companion, Brian Kinney, CEO of Kinnetik Enterprises. Brian, I'm sure you know who Brett Keller and Connor James are."

"Not particularly," the smoky-raspy voice proclaims with a touch of... is that disdain?

"Brian... the man behind ‘Rage,' I thought that was you. You're looking well."

"Of course I am, but how have you been Brett?"

"Fine....just fine. I'd be even better if I could convince Justin to give the go-ahead to start pitch and production on the comic book. Connor, here, is interested in playing the lead character."

That was the opening I was looking for to regain Justin's attention. "So Justin, how about it? I'll bet I would look hot in the skintight costume of the superhero."

"I'm sure you would Connor, but the co-creator of the comic and I are having a bit of... creative differences."

"Besides, aren't you a little old to play _Rage_ ," this Brian character states.

"Well you're mature, at least in comparison to Justin, so what's wrong with him trading up?" I was certainly not going to let him get away with that old remark without a scathing retort of my own. Brett interrupted whatever Justin was about to say and effectively closed off Justin from Brian's view, as I waited for Brian Kinney to acknowledge my insult and agree to clear my path to Justin. I couldn't resist saying more, in a voice that bespoke of a certain knowledge about the little blond being entertained by Bretty. "You think you can satisfy that little wildcat in bed or out of it. Come on Kinney, I know your type. You look at Justin and think he's easy. I did too at first, but you aren't going to be able to keep him in style. I can show him the world, things he's only dreamed of seeing and then at night, I can fuck him so hard and so long that he wouldn't even remember his own name- let alone yours. Why don't you save your breath and stop wasting his time and your own. He'd be much better off with someone like me rather than a heartless bastard like you."

I think my words are getting through to him as he sits back in the chair. I can see each of my accusations of his character turning over in his mind as he mulls over how he feels about them. I can tell when he's made a decision to respond, but I didn't expect said response to begin with a small suppressed snicker or the sardonic smirk which followed it. Again his voice shivered through me, reminding me of smoke-filled nights and palpable sensuality, but I put that to the side to really listen to what he was saying.

"The difference is that unlike _Rage_ , I'm here in the flesh with one of the most amazing men in creation. I don't have to _pretend_ to be an integral part of his story- our story- because I live it every single day I'm with him. _If_ Justin decides to let you play dress-up in my character, you will always be but a passing thought. He would never think of you at all. Besides..." he leans towards me, looking me straight in the eyes, "Justin _only_ bottoms for the real Rage, so if that's what your interests in him is, you're wasting your time. But hey, feel free to continue to do so. I'm at least being nice in telling you to fuck off gently. Justin has no such compunction or tact for all that he looks like an angel. As a matter of fact, I think it's time that I took my little _Beelzebub_ to the dancefloor."

He stands up and it's then that I get a really good look at the man who would be my nemesis. Tall and lean, Brian Kinney smells of Armani Code- the cologne I just did a photo spread for- with a hint of sex surrounding him. The pheromones just pour off the man, acting like a beacon beckoning his target without even trying. I wonder if it's that way for him all the time, even as I watch him approach the other side of the table where Justin is still sitting speaking with Brett. Without looking directly at Brian, it's almost as if his body detects when the older man is within his reach. Justin extends the hand that just moments ago was wrapped around his wineglass and draws Brian close to him to stand in between him and Brett. Brian leans into him, whispering in Justin's ear, and whatever it was he must have said to elicit the brightest smile I have ever seen on anyone, causes my own breath to catch. I noticed the same reaction in Brett who now stood there with a bemused expression on his face.

After Justin promised Brett that they would catch up again soon, the couple moves off towards the dancefloor where a romantic song in spanish is playing. I understand the words and by the way Brian and Justin are looking at each other it's clear they do as well, which just makes my blood boil. I mean seriously, what does that guy have that I don't? I have fame, fortune, and a future that could really include Justin in, if he would just give me a chance. The fucking would also be awesome. Justin's ass is made to caress and grip a cock. Suddenly I can't help the surge of envy aimed at Brian Kinney knowing that Justin's tight tunnel only accepted the notably well-endowed cock of the brunet. The silk slacks do absolutely nothing to cover either one of the bulges in their pants, even while they are dancing close together. They look fucking HOT together but more than that, the affection they feel for each other reaches beyond the dancefloor and covers everyone in the vicinity and even I can't help but be affected by it. This is the one time I can honestly say that having a front-row seat is a distinct disadvantage.

As I continue to sit here in awe, and stewing in my jealousy while watching Justin being twirled and then pulled hard against the real-life Rage's chest, it's just now starting to really register that something big is happening between them. Between the song, "Refugio de Amor," and the movements which seems as if they've danced this particular dance a million times, the air is charged with an anticipation that it's impossible not to feel; an expectation I know intuitively will increase my envy of Brian Kinney on many more levels than just having Justin in his arms.

I watch as he places a single kiss on Justin's full lips only to pull back and make eye contact with the blond before moving in again. It is quite possibly the sweetest, the most erotic and the most undeniably powerful thing I have ever witnessed between anyone, gay or straight. What I don't get is the gasp emitting from Justin and the look of shock or the lone tear making its way slowly down his cheek from the left corner of eyes whose gaze never wavered from Brian's.

_"Oh my God Brian... I remember,_ " he says, and I have to wonder what they are talking about. But based on the look of elation and fear on Brian's face, I know that Justin remembering whatever it is, is momentous in their lives. And whereas we're all spectators at this moment, it still feels as intimate as sharing some deeply-guarded secret.

_"Are you sure?"_ _Brian asks him, folding his lips in, awaiting Justin's response._

_Justin nods. "Yeah, and you were right. It was ridiculously romantic."_

Brian grabs Justin to him, kissing him for all they're worth. It seems to have gone on and on until finally they needed to pull back due to the need for oxygen. But instead of moving away or pretending like nothing happened, which is what I would have expected from the hardened and closed off man Brian Kinney seems to be, he brings his forehead down to Justin as they both close their eyes again. Somehow, this action on their parts seems even more intimate than the sweet kisses or even the torrid one everyone in the room just witnessed.

I ask Dijon, who seems to be in the know about the couple dominating the middle of the dance floor, what the big deal is. To say that I am completely shocked by his answer and the tears in his eyes would be an understatement. I mean the man is 6' 5" and muscular to a degree without being grotesque despite his voice being rather high pitched. He looks as straight as I am, or better yet as the world thinks I am when I'm on the red carpet. Why the fuck is he crying?

"He's finally _home_ ; he _remembers_ ," he said as if that should explain everything.

"What? He remembers what?"

"Don't you know the story of Justin Taylor?"

"No. There's a story? I just thought he was a hot piece of ass I might pursue." If the look he gave me could kill, I would be bleeding, dead, and stinking by now. I ignored it because I am genuinely curious. "So what is the deal with him?"

He huffs out an exasperated breath. "Quite obviously you've read Rage..."

"Yeah. If Justin agrees to it, then we're going to try to make it into a movie. What about it?"

"The ‘JT' character is Justin Taylor." Once again I'm a bit confused, so I look for him to continue. "The first issue of Rage- The Bashing- is Justin's personal story. He was bashed by a fellow student at his high school prom which he attended with Brian. He lost a good portion of his memories leading up to two weeks before the prom and including that night. Originally Justin asked Brian to the prom and he said no and told him to find someone his own age. So Brian showing up to Justin's prom was not only a surprise to everyone there, but to Justin as well. Of course he would have wanted to remember it, since the Stud of Liberty Avenue all but proclaimed to those assembled that Justin Taylor was his. Brian Kinney would never have done that before... but he did it for Justin. And he's doing it again now." Dijon continues to impart information regarding Brian and Justin's reputation, especially telling me that Justin only bottoms for Brian, and that they both are world class fucks. "They fight together, they fuck together, and they kick ass together. I feel sorry for the fuckers who dared to try to break them up for good. Now  that Justin has ALL of his memories back, there's going to be some hell to pay. He's two things that looking at him, you would never expect."

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"He's extremely intelligent. But as nice as Justin is, if he gets angry, he can be as mean or meaner than the man currently holding him. And Brian Kinney can be pretty fucking vindictive when crossed. That's the other thing no one would expect about Justin Taylor. For all his angelic looks, the boy could probably wield a pitchfork better than Satan himself and would give a dazzling smile while doing it. You would probably do well to remember that Connor."

I look over at the couple, understanding so much more about Brian's protectiveness and possessiveness towards Justin now. The chemistry between the breathtakingly stunning couple is powerful and blinding in its intensity. All I can do is mourn the loss of Justin, even as I hope that he has once again found himself and his happiness in the man whose forehead is still pressed against his. I suspect that now that Justin has his memories back, Dijon is right. Someone is going to have hell coming for them in the form of a seemingly innocent looking blond with a vicious temper. Worse yet, they- whoever _they_ are- won't even see him coming.

 

 

 

End Notes:

 

**_Refugio de Amor(You are My Home)_ **

 

    https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHy1Zaqe6aw- The Ballad in Spanish (as heard by B&J)

    https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MibMNBSlTsE- Salsa version

    https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsTzbIN0sTw- Ballad in English

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	24. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 21: Give Me the Reason (Melanie and Others) by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

 

Fallout in the Pitts.... we'll get back to the date next chapter but in the meantime, enjoy this glimpse of what's happening while Brian and Justin are away!

**_Give Me The Reason- Luther Vandross_ **

 

_**Lyrics:** _

_**  
** _

_**What's there to say, there's not much to talk about** _

_**And whatever happened to all of the love that we vowed** _

_**Yes, it's true/ And there's nothing new/ You can say** _

_**Give me the reason to want you back/ Why should I love you again** _

_**Do you know, tell me how/ How to forgive and forget** _

_**Give me the reason to love you now/ It's been a mighty long time** _

_**And the love that used to be/ Ended the day you walked out** _

_**Never knew I'd ever be/ Standing a love and outside** _

_**With no one to love** _

_**I was secure and so glad there was you to love** _

_**What in the world would I ever do without us** _

_**But it's getting clear/ That I have to get over you** _

_**Give me the reason to want you back/ Why should I love you again** _

_**Do you know, tell me how/ How to forgive and forget** _

_**Give me the reason to love you now/ It's been a mighty long time** _

_**And the love that used to be/ Ended the day you walked out** _

_**Songwriters: Luther Vandross / Nat / Jr Adderley** _

_Give Me the Reason lyrics © EMI Music Publishing, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Gopam Enterprises Inc_

 

**_Melanie:_ **

Ben and I have developed a routine of sorts. While Brian is out of town, he's been helping out with Gus. Although I have been leaving the office early, Ben picks Gus up from Dusty for me and meets me at the house. If I have to spend a bit more time working from home, he hangs around and grades papers or chills out with Gus. I've told him that he doesn't have to, but he just waves me away, telling me to let the boys do their thing and go be brilliant. As a result, Gus doesn't seem to miss Lindsay at all, which is what I initially feared would happen when all of this drama began.

Consequently though, I spent last night almost wishing her greedy ass was still around. Gus is teething and to say he isn't happy would be the understatement of the year. If one looks closely, his two bottom teeth are just this side of visible and honestly I can't wait for the little fuckers to make their appearance so that just maybe I can get some sleep while it's still dark outside. But all in all, I'd say that Gus and I are doing pretty alright. I haven't killed him and he hasn't given me innumerable gray hairs or driven me completely insane. But the day is still young.

Another thing that has been annoying me to no end is Lindsay's phone, which has been ringing off the hook since yesterday. Even as I lay here at just after nine in the morning, the offending electro-leash is ringing again. I debate with myself about answering before deciding to put me and the annoying bastard calling out of both our miseries.

Before I even have a chance to say ‘Hello' the caller is frantically telling me his problem.

"My fucking God, you finally answer your goddamn phone! Lindsay, it's Ethan. The police just left here asking what I know about the situation regarding Justin's car. You have to help me."

What the actual fuck?! What... I decide to just play along until I can find out exactly what he knows and how the harridan fits into this. I mean seriously, why would Ethan Gold be calling Lindsay when we all know that Justin is out of town indefinitely...well at least until Friday night? Adopting that supercilious tone Lindsay is known for I ask, "Ethan? What the hell are you calling me for?"

"Oh my God, haven't you been listening to a damn word I said?"

"Perhaps if you calmed yourself and spoke succinctly instead of the jumbled bullshit you're spouting, I would have understood you the first time. So.... what's the problem?"

The sound of his inhale and exhale annoys me to no end. It reminds me uncomfortably of Michael when he's being called on his shit. It's nasally and wheezy all at the same time. I suddenly have a new respect for Justin. Having to hear breathing which is reminding me of a whiny mosquito would drive me fucking bonkers, let alone his voice. It's always reminded me of what Michael would sound like if he was born WASP. Yikes!

"Look... Lindsay the police were by my place this morning asking what I know about Justin's car."

"And do you know something about it?"

"You know damn fucking well that I do! And so do you! Don't you remember that you told me to talk Justin into getting rid of the car? Well the more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to fight with Justin about it..."

"So you took matters into your own hands. Is that what you're saying? Are you telling me that he ended up in the hospital because of your actions that night?" It's taking everything in me to keep playing the part of Lindsay when all I really want to do is yell at this little asshole.

"Lindsay you know this already. Why are we rehashing it? You and Michael told me that if I didn't get Justin to go away with me the minute he got back into town that you both were going to go to the cops about the ten grand and the car. It's a good thing that the five grand is mine to keep, since I think I'm going to need a lawyer. You think your wife could help me out?"

"No, she can't."

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Because she's Justin's attorney. So no, Ethan, she's not going to defend your actions especially when she cares a great deal about him. Your best option right now is to own up to your crime."

"I didn't commit a crime. What I did was done out of love!"

I'm thoroughly appalled that this fucker thinks that scaring the hell out of Justin, and sending him into a panic attack of epic proportions in any way remotely displays ‘love.' "Ethan...Ethan what you did was selfish, not because you love Justin. If you love Justin, go to the police and tell them what you did to his car. If they have to come and get you it will be worse."

"What are you saying Lindsay?"

I've officially had enough of this little turd and playing the ‘Lying Lindsay' game with him. I can't believe that bitch and Michael!! To involve this young boy in their schemes... but he certainly isn't innocent either. "Wait ten grand? What did you use the money for? Have you spent any of it yet?"

"No. That's the money for me and Justin, remember? The money Michael gave me is to help Justin and I make a new start."

"How are you going to do that when he has no intention of leaving with you?"

"That doesn't matter. I'll convince him somehow, but first he can never find out about the car or the fact that Michael paid me, at your suggestion, to get him away from Brian. Lindsay he can never know! I can't live without him! He's my fucking muse for Christ's sake! I can't lose him!" Ethan cries into my ear.

I check myself to see what I feel for him. Contempt. Disgust. Nope....not a trace of fucking sadness or sympathy anywhere. "Look kid, get yourself  a lawyer and come clean about all of it, including Lindsay and Michael's involvement or I'll do it for you," I tell him in my regular voice.

"L-Lindsay? Lindsay?!" He screams into the receiver when I stay silent. "Who- who are you?"

"Melanie Marcus, Lindsay Peterson's former domestic partner and Justin Taylor's attorney."

"What?!?!"

"You heard me. You have a week to get your shit together, including returning every fucking dime of that money. And I don't mean just the ten thousand dollars, I mean the whole fifteen grand. That money was stolen from my client by Michael Novotny."

"He told me it was his..."

"You haven't figured out that he's a goddamned liar yet? Well add thief to it. If you want to be an accessory and go to jail for longer than you already will for the damage you've done to Justin, touch one red fucking cent of that money and I'll make sure you get duked up the ass by Bubba everyday for a minimum of fifteen years. By the way, good luck on your competition. If I were you, I would play like my life depends on it because it truly DOES!" I hang up the phone, madder than cat piss at what Michael, Lindsay, and Ethan have done.

Fucking hell!! How am I supposed to tell Justin this shit?

 

**_Ethan:_ **

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!!" I can't believe that I just spilled it all to Justin's lawyer instead of the bitch I was calling to ask for help.

Okay so granted... trashing Justin's car a few weeks ago was wrong. But it was just that I was upset because Justin has been keeping things from me. Any husband would have done the same exact thing if he thought his lover was cheating on him. I'm not saying that what I did was right, but it was justified. That replica of the infamous Kinney fuckmobile was a hinderance to my happily-ever-after with Justin. Regardless of our conversation about career goals, I know that Justin is destined to follow me as I travel the world playing Mischa. He can indulge his hobby while I'm at practice, but well since I'll be the one actually earning a living, he doesn't need to do anything except take care of me. It's what millions of housewives do for their mates everyday. Why should Justin be any different?

It's fucking Kinney's influence that's keeping Justin from me and from doing what I want him to do. I've told Justin a million times how Brian was bad for his mental health and that he should just forget the fucker. Except that Justin won't listen. I've even told the bastard personally that no matter what he does, he will never be right for Justin. That has already been proven. It's why Justin is with me. He left that whore for ME! Justin should be here with ME! But no! He's in fucking California _painting_ , something he could have done right here where he belongs. Instead he moved out and is three-thousand miles away and for what?  For all I know he's fucking! Oh I hold no illusions that Justin is being celibate by any means, after all he's Kinney's protege.

Fuck! And where is that motherfucker?! Michael still hasn't gotten in touch with him; no one knows where he is. Well, that's not exactly true, but the people who do know aren't telling Michael and Lindsay. Well, maybe they will tell me! I'll lie and say that something is wrong with Justin. That will bring that tall bastard out of hiding.The mere mention that his _Sunshine_ is in trouble and the asshole comes running. Yeah... that's what I'll do! I'll find Kinney. Besides, if he's here that means he can't be there with Justin.

I grab my keys and open the door only to find Phoebe on the other side, hand raised as if getting ready to knock.

"Glad I caught you. Does that mean they called you too?"

I couldn't help the wary and puzzled look I displayed. True the landline has been ringing all morning while I was on the phone purging my guts to the wrong woman but... "What are you talking about?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Figures you wouldn't check your voicemail or answer your damn phone. They moved all of the competitions up to today, including yours and mine. Fuck! In a little less than two hours I'll be sitting in front of Yanni auditioning for his comeback tour. As for you, Ethan, you have to get dressed right now. You're due in the Auditorium in forty-five minutes. I left Marta priming in the mirror when I left the apartment. I saw Adam rushing out for a last minute coffee with his violin in hand. What the hell are you still standing there for Ethan?" She grabs me and shakes me. "Snap the fuck out of it and get fucking dressed!"

She pushes past me, grabbing my elbow along the way and dragging me back in. I'm too stunned to register anything except that she's told me the competition has been moved up by a day. If I win, that means I can skip town before that Marcus woman can do anything to me regarding Michael Novotny. Carnivale is this weekend so that means Justin will be home and I can ask him to come with me. If I win, that means I have to be prepared to leave by Sunday afternoon to meet the Philharmonic in Hamburg, Germany to begin practices before their concert two weeks from next Friday. Oh my God, I have to...

"Ethan this place is a fucking disaster! How can you live like this? I never noticed it looking like this when Justin was around."

"He usually took care of this for me while I spent time practicing."

"You're a grown man. Why couldn't you take care of it yourself? You know what...nevermind this domestic disgust, we have to get you presentable. Where is your suit for the competition?"

"In...in the closet towards the back. I had planned to go and get it pressed today."

"Give it to me. I'll take it to Andreas and ask him to do it now. In the meantime, get in the shower. You look like you just rolled out of bed and slapped a mountain of grease into your hair. If you look this unkempt, they will disqualify you based on your looks alone. Hurry Ethan, there is no time to waste!" She says as she runs out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

With all of the thoughts whirling through my head about Justin, and how this competition could mean a matter of life and death for me, I head into the shower and steel my resolve to play my ass off for those judges. First, destroy the competition; then destroy Kinney's chances of ever reclaiming what's mine! Yeah... the Heifetz Competition is mine and then Justin will be mine for the taking.

 

**_Michael:_ **

 

I can't believe that Ben changed his phone number. When he last spoke to me, it wasn't pretty. Somehow all of my secrets have been exposed.... Well all except my direct involvement in the breakup of Brian and Justin. With any luck that one will remain hidden, but I still can't figure out how he discovered that Lindsay and I stole Brian's sperm and he's not talking. I can't even blame the fucking twink that started all of this, but the fact is that if Justin had just stayed away after the first night in Brian's bed, none of this would have happened. Hell, if he'd just stayed away after he was bashed, none of this would have happened. See? All his fucking fault!

As I'm leaving my store and going back to my temporary lodgings at Ma's house- which hopefully will be rectified as soon as Ben talks to me- I see him in the company of some man. I can't help the territorial and jealous feelings rising up in me, especially since I've been calling him constantly and he has yet to return a fucking phone call, I've also left messages with his assistant at the college. Well if he thinks he can continue to ignore me, he'd better think again. I head in the direction they are going, which is one I know all too well.

As I walk into the Diner, I see Ma has gone up to them and is taking their order. I hang back to see if I can glean bits and pieces of their conversation, but it's so noisy in here that I can't hear anything but the hubbub of the other fags and their ongoing conversations. As soon as Ma leaves the table, I push through the throng to where he and this new guy are sitting.

"So you've replaced me now?" I interrupt the laughter the two of them were sharing. I glower at the pair of them, inwardly satisfied at Ben's change in demeanor.

"There was nothing to replace," Ben tells me, as the buzz of conversation ceases around us.

"So you're calling _me_ ‘nothing' now?"

Ben puffs an exasperated breath before answering me with a question of his own. "What do you want Michael?"

"I want to know why you've changed your phone number and why you aren't returning my messages I've left at the college for you."

"That's easy to answer... I have nothing to say to you so there's no reason to talk to you. In fact, this whole conversation is pointless."

"It's not pointless!"

"Yes it is Michael," he tells me. His calmness is annoying me to no end right now. I want to fight with him and he's not giving me what I want. "I've said everything I needed to say weeks ago. Whether or not you choose to acknowledge that is on you. I can't and won't change one thing I said or did. It's over, move on, you have no place in my life. What about those words were unclear?"

"Ben..." but whatever I was going to say is cut off by my mother, the traitor.

"Michael, Ben has made his position more than clear and so have I. Why aren't you at the store? You have a mortgage to pay now so you can't afford to close up shop simply because you feel like it."

"No, YOU have a mortgage to pay. I already told you I'm not paying the mortgage on your fucking house!"

"Then I guess you'll be homeless then," she tells me. "I told you that I signed the house over to you weeks ago when I moved in with Carl."

"Yeah... we'll see how long that lasts. I mean look at me and Ben."

"Well I'm not doing anything to fuck up my relationship, the way you did with you and Ben."

"I didn't do anything to fuck up my relationship! He just left because he didn't like what I said about that good-for-only-fucking twink."

"So being a thief, a tiny tyrant, an ingrate, a mealy-mouth moocher, an embezzler and a lousy liar mean nothing to you, huh Michael?" Ted and Emmett came into the Diner without any of us realizing it. And I can't believe Ted just said those things to me.

"Fuck you Ted!"

"Not even with someone else's dick would I fuck you, Michael. You really should at least acknowledge what you did, but you can't even do that, can you? You can't see that anything you did to Justin nor Brian as wrong, and yet you stand there flinging accusations and ill-thought out opinions about someone else and their relationships. Since you were always talking about taking inventory at the store, which we all know now was a lie and that you were running around time scheming and planning Justin's downfall instead, how about you now do some self-inventory on your life. You know, finally figure out that you are a selfish little miser, a user and a bully. Then maybe you can work on rebuilding the relationships you have destroyed because of your greed and constant need for Brian's attention."

I look around the silent Diner and see some of the occupants nodding, like what Ted said was correct in any way. I look at my mother, who looks proud of Ted but angry and hurt when she looks back to me. Then I look at Ben who... I don't think I've ever seen such a look of contempt in his eyes directed at me. His companion just looked at me the same way and not for the first time did I wonder who this guy was. But I couldn't ask that now since everyone's frosty looks and silence were making my skin crawl. As I walked to the door, people moved as if I was contaminated or something. Kiki was standing there holding the door open for me, a glowering look on her face as well. I heard the tinkling of the bell as it was closed forcefully behind me but as I looked through the window, I saw that all activity had resumed once I'd made my departure. It seemed as if they had been waiting for that confrontation and now that it was over, everyone could breathe easier, except for me. I really can't believe that I've been shutout over the fucking kid who hurt Brian. I'm certain that this would have never happened if Justin had done any of this.

 

Well no matter, as soon as Taryn has the kids, Brian and I will be together and things will go back to normal for me. I'll once again be considered a Liberty Avenue son instead of its social pariah of the moment. I have to get in touch with Lindsay to find out how that is going. I haven't heard from her in weeks, constantly getting her voicemail. I haven't gone by the house because I didn't want another run-in with Melanie the Mega-Bitch. But now it's time to find out how close I am to becoming a co-parent with Brian. Since everyone else has seemed to abandon me, it's the only thing I have left that I'm truly looking forward to. If Taryn delivers the babies and Brian comes home to me where he belongs, then Justin's money will have been well spent.

 

**_Lindsay:_ **

 

Living with my parents again, especially with Mother, is getting on my last fucking nerve. It's a wonder that I'm even able to go to the bathroom to wipe my own ass without either one of them hovering over me. Ever since I stepped foot back in my childhood home, it's been an endless round of old men being paraded in front of me, in Mother's attempt to make me into her clone. When I told her that none of them interests me, she said that I have until the end of the month to decide or I'm out on my ass with nothing. I can't even choose my own men whom I would like to have a go at, because according to her, I make bad decisions. Ordinarily I would disagree with her except that I had spent the last ten years in a relationship with a sneaky woman who has taken my child away from me, sided with my parents to block my way to Brian, and has forced me back under my parents' roof and rules.

 

On the occasions I tried to use the phone to call Mel's office, my mother sat there waiting to listen in. It's ironic that I'm being treated like a teenager again, when in reality Nancy Peterson wasn't this attentive during that time in my life, content to let the nanny raise me and Lynette while she took vacations and did her own social rounds. When I asked her about it, she said that apparently she'd made the mistake of thinking that I could follow her example of how good life could be; that instead of doing as she and Lynette had done, I involved myself in rebellion. She was going to make sure that didn't happen again for my own sake. I call bullshit. She's going to make sure it doesn't happen for her own.

So I decided that I will play her game and choose whomever they are bringing to dinner tonight. I have to be able to get out from under her, or I will murder the bitch in her sleep. As I sit here dressing for yet another dinner party, I realize that I haven't received any emails in weeks. Going over to the computer, I type in all of my information as usual, a frown deepening when I note yet again that there wasn't an update from Taryn on her condition. Ever since Mel decided to question me about who Taryn was to me, she and I had decided to communicate through emails and text messages. Since Mel took my cell phone way, the latter has been impossible to accomplish but I thought for sure she would have sent me an email or two in the almost-month that I've kinda disappeared.

While sitting there, I decide to do a little research on the man I'm supposed to meet tonight. Clarence Winters is a business associate of my father's. He's a self-made man much like Brian is. He started off as an apprentice in architecture right after he completed college, around the time I was beginning high school. His current picture shows him in a side view, a little smirk playing on his full lips. His hair is a salt-and-pepper combination, giving the impression that he isn't too young nor too old, unlike the iron-gray men my parents seem to think are suitable gentlemen callers for me to date. I decide to reserve judgement until I meet him face-to-face, although I still plan to accept his suit simply because it will free me from this prissy prison my mother has created for me. I long for the freedom to roam at will... and for information on Brian and Taryn. My children should be born in the next couple weeks and I'll need an ally to resume my life as I've always known it, with Brian by my side.

Going downstairs, I meet my parents in the parlor, noting that the man standing in front of me is as tall as I am with broad shoulders. I felt the attraction to him welling inside of me as I stood unnoticed admiring the back view of him. I didn't have long to wait to determine if the front view was as pleasing to my eye. He turned to me as my father made the official introduction and I must say, he's gorgeous with his sparkling green-gold eyes. But there was something else about him that was setting off bells within me. It wasn't until he took my hand in his to usher me into dinner that I recognized the feeling for what it was.

"Do my parents know?" I whispered to him.

Keeping his face blank, he glances sideways at me. God he reminds me so much of Brian. "Know what exactly?" he asks me.

I lean in closer. I don't mind really, since his scent is as intoxicating a fragrance as I've ever smelled except on the man he reminds me of. "That you're as bisexual as I am."

"What gives you that impression Lindsay?" He finally looks at me fully and I see the spark of enlightenment in his eyes.

"Like recognizes like."

"So does that mean you will keep my secret?"

‘Of course, but on one condition."

"And that is..."

"We marry, we don't divorce, but you help me get my children back."

"You have children?"

"Yes, I'll tell you all about it later but first let's get through dinner."

"So that means you won't mind if my part-time lover Roberto and I fuck from time to time?"

"Mind? Why would I? You'll be free to your own pursuits as will I. But again we can discuss the particulars when we are alone. My mother is sure to want me to show you her gardens."

"I look forward to hearing what you have to say."

 

We sat down to dinner which was more pleasant than I had originally expected. Yes indeed, I'm definitely going to choose Clarence. And I'm also going to take back what's mine by any means necessary. Fuck you Melanie, Nancy, and Ron! You haven't beaten me... not by a long shot. But first things first, fuck and marry Clarence Winters, then reclaim my fucking life!

 

**_Ron:_ **

My cellphone pings alerting me to another email coming through. As I read it, I almost laugh aloud before showing it to Nancy. Lindsay really thinks she's so slick. I can't wait until she figures out that I've been intercepting her emails since we've decided to let her use the computer. Taryn Charles emailed me her entire story after I had my investigator approach her, along with my attorney. After the young woman has my grandchildren, she will have the ability to decide if and when she ever works another day in her life.

As for Michael Novotny and his litany of complaints, I'm choosing to see how the court case goes, but I have already had my attorney forward Melanie a copy of Taryn's email for her records. Let me be clear, I never had anything against Melanie, although Nancy did. I find the young woman refreshing in that she cuts through the bullshit and gets right to the point. Where Nancy calls her crude, I call Melanie Marcus shrewd. I only wish that she had been wiser in choosing a mate for herself than to pick Lindsay. She's my daughter and I love her, but I really can't stand the little bitch, much how I feel about Nancy at times. Oh I know, Nancy was raised to be privileged and that she was intent on raising Lindsay and Lynette the same way. But I originally had high hopes for Lindsay since she was always much more ambitious and talented than both her mother and sister combined. The fact that underneath the serene exterior she is as spoiled rotten to the core as Nancy and Lynette, really irks me. Such a waste of brain and talent always has.

Anyway, Michael is asking questions that Lindsay can no longer answer. I decide that the whiny little schmuck will find out soon enough what Lindsay has done, but that he deserves one short email to satisfy his curiosity of why she isn't getting back to him.

 

_Michael,_

_I have finally decided to adhere to my parents' wishes and return to the life I was born into. I can't tell you anything about Taryn since I haven't been in contact with her in many weeks. Melanie and I are history and she has permanent, irrevocable custody of Gus. The same will happen when the children are born. I can no longer jeopardize my future based the whims and wistful hopes or fruitless dreams of being Mrs. Brian Kinney... and you shouldn't either._

_  
_

_Goodbye Michael and Good Luck,_

_Lindsay_

 

There... that should keep that mindless asshole from emailing Lindsay. Hopefully he'll go to jail where he belongs. Lindsay belongs in a cell beside him but I think the hell I have planned for her will be worse... much worse. I look over at her charming the pants off of Clarence, whose secrets I know every single one of. No, my avaricious daughter is certainly not ready for life with Clarence Winters. I suppress another laugh at what Lindsay is getting herself into and what she's going to find out about the man eventually.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	25. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 22: I Remember You by Nichelle Wellesly

**_Chapter 22- I REMEMBER YOU_ **

  


Lyrics as sung by Skid Row

  


Lyric 1: Woke up to the sound of pouring rain/ The wind would whisper and I'd think of you/ And all the tears you cried, that called my name/ And when you needed me I came through/ I paint a picture of the days gone by/ When love went blind and you would make me see/ I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes/ So that I knew that you were there for me/ Time after time you there for me

  


Lyric 2: We spent the summer with the top rolled down/ Wished ever after would be like this/ You said I love you babe, without a sound/ I said I'd give my life for just one kiss/ I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss/ Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand/ Love letters in the sand, I remember you/ Through the sleepless nights through every endless day/ I'd want to hear you say, I remember you/ We've had our share of hard times/ But that's the price we paid/ And through it all we kept the promise that we made/ I swear you'll never be lonely

  


Woke up to the sound of pouring rain/ Washed away a dream of you/ But nothing else could ever take you away/ 'Cause you'll always be my dream come true/ Oh my darling, I love you/ Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand/ Love letters in the sand, I remember you/ Through the sleepless nights through every endless day/ I'd want to hear you say, I remember you

  


Written by David Michael Sabo, Rachel Bolan Southworth

  


  

  * Copyright © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, BMG Rights Management US, LLC
  



  


 

  


 

  


**_Justin:_ **

  


 

  


I can't fucking believe they're back! FINALLY! I've prayed, cried, and crucified myself because I couldn't remember the single most important night of my life. It took a lot of time; a lot of tears, fears, and stupid mistakes, but finally I have the one thing that makes me complete. Well one of the two things that will at any rate. The other thing which makes me whole is sitting in the back seat of this magnificent car as our chauffeurs for the evening navigate their way through traffic on our way to our temporary lodgings. I'm exhausted and my brain feels like it grew feet and ran a marathon of its own accord, but fuck it all, because I'll be damned if I'm going to sleep right now. I want to celebrate the way we should have been able to on that long ago night where I was robbed of something extremely precious and priceless to me. I want to show Brian with everything I have that the look in his eyes was all I needed- all I've ever needed from him.

  


Oh my God, I remember! I can't help but vibrate with happiness at remembering everything. I wouldn't even trade the memories of the accompanying pain or weeks of agonizing and painstaking treatments to regain a vital portion of myself. And even as my thoughts race and vie for the top spot in my head, I'm relishing the fact that I feel like a fucking cliche right now; that I feel like Sleeping Beauty being kissed by the prince in some fairy tale of old. I....

  


"When?" Brian's question halts my racing thoughts. I don't have to wonder what he's asking me.

  


"I think... no, I know now that I started remembering the events leading up to the prom some weeks ago, although I wasn't sure what they were until tonight. It was like I was missing one final piece of a puzzle needed to complete the images flashing around in my head."

  


"And tonight, how? What triggered the full memory?"

  


"You kissed me."

  


He's puzzled by the simplicity of that statement. "I kiss you all the time. How was tonight any different?"

  


"You kissed me the same way you did at the Jeep that night. Tentative, like you were asking for my permission, and then pressing a barely there kiss that left me wanting. Then a deeper embrace that spoke of promise. You never kissed me that way before and haven't since... until tonight. Oh my God Brian, I remember. Even unconscious I could feel you; you never left me.  

  


I could see the way my words were affecting him and I knew I should stop but... "I also have another memory. One that happened later when you came to Mom's condo and we were tossing the ball back and forth. Brian, why didn't you tell me- remind me- that you were honoring my mother's wishes? I remember feeling so angry and helpless, filled with such rage because you didn't want to see me. Why not just tell me Brian?"

  


I see him take a deep breath and I know he's weighing his words to me out very carefully. I've watched him do that many, many times with me after the bashing even though I didn't know why. The thing I know about Brian is that he can be brutally honest and deliberately cruel. And he was... sometimes to the point where I wasn't sure if I wanted to run away or jump from the roof; whether I wanted to stay and fight with him or retreat into myself until I could process what I was feeling. I was so broken and fucked up in so many ways that I felt like a human Humpty Dumpty after his fall. But the times when he weighed his words before speaking them, no matter how true they were, was always heavy-handed with a liberal dose of caring to temper the effect and make it at least palatable before I shut down and shut him out again. There was a hardcore delivery of the facts for me to either take or leave, but a subtle soft touch to take the edge off his words. I realize that I am glad he is employing that same method with me now, especially when my emotions are coming undone as I continue to weave together the tapestries of our broken pasts.

  


"Justin, as broken as you were physically, is how bent out of shape Jennifer was emotionally at the time." He can see me getting ready to protest, but in classic Kinney fashion he quells the attempt. "Hear me out before you get the underwear you're not wearing in a twist."

  


His tongue automatically caresses the inside of his cheek and I feel some of the tension ebb in the wake of Brian's cleverly delivered quip. I laugh because the bottom line is that I do want to know. I think I need to know how it came about that Mom changed her mind about letting me be with Brian...and what ultimately changed his. "Fine Mr. Kinney. I will listen to you and then we're going to talk about what you can do with my non-existent underwear. Deal?"

  


"I like the way you think Sunshine." He smiles at me and I can honestly say that Brian is the most stunning man I have ever seen in my life.

  


In a land of movie stars, no one shines next to him. I think even Connor got that memo tonight... or at least I hope he did, because really, there is absolutely no competition to be had. Brian wins; he always will when it comes to me. But right now I need him to explain the rest of this quandary to me.

  


He begins again, "So your mother, along with the rest of the hetero-loving public and a few A-gays like Bellweather, held me up to public scrutiny for attending your prom. Of course no one could possibly hold me accountable more than I did myself. That said, when you came out of the hospital and found me at Woody's, I knew that I would do whatever it took for you to get back to the kid I... knew. The way you were in the bar that night really put things into perspective for me of just how close you had come to... Let's just say that even then, you were an overcast spring day- refreshing to see but with such an enormous cloud covering up the brilliance all of Liberty knew lay dormant underneath. Like your mom, I would have done anything to see your natural zest for life returned to you, no matter what I had to do to make that happen."

  


"Including not seeing me?"

  


"Especially not seeing you Sunshine."

  


"But you were at the hospital every night." He startles and looks at me as if he never expected that to be revealed. "Remember, I heard you and Mom talking on the porch. Just before she asked you to return me to her and never see me again, she divulged your secret of being there with me every night."

  


"I... I"

  


"No Brian, no excuses, no apologies, and no regrets, right? So tell me..."

  


He sighs, a bit exasperated with the whole conversation but I know when he registers just how important it is for me to hear the answer. "I wanted to come in. I really did, but a part of me felt that you didn't need me. Your mom and Daph were there every day, as well as other family members, dropping in and out of the room."

  


"But if you didn't want me to acknowledge you, why did you come in the first place Brian?"

  


He raked one of his hands through the brunet locks and I feel the barest sensation of it through my own fingers as if I did it instead. "The reason was that I didn't want anyone else to know I was there. It had nothing to do with my reputation on Liberty, the way everyone assumed. You were lying in a coma, so in truth I could give a dose of fuck all about my reputation or what people thought they knew about us. All that really mattered was that if anything was to happen to you while your mom and Daphne weren't around,  I had to be the person who took care of you. For me, there couldn't be any other way."

  


I think maybe I've fallen a little bit more in love with Brian just then. And I needed to show him. Arriving back at the house, we left Gene and Alphonse to take care of the car while we raced upstairs. Kissing and tugging at each other's clothing, I decided that I didn't want this to be as rushed as it often was when our emotions ran high. I tilted my head back, forcing Brian into the here-and-now. His hazel eyes opened, sparkling and dazed. I regarded him again, remembering all that Brian has given me since the night we met and I couldn't contain what I wanted for even a second more. Swallowing hard, I begin to tell Brian.

  


"If this is going to be my fantasy come to life, I want to make love to you. I would want to show you exactly what you meant to me that long-ago night, so newly remembered. If this were my dream come to life, you would allow me to show you what I've always seen in you; how much I've only wanted to keep you safe and make you feel as cherished as you should feel all the time. Let me Brian? Please? I- I need to do the one thing that we should have been able to do completing the best night of my life. You are my ‘someone' Brian- my person- and it's time that you know that from me in more than just words."

  


I could see the effect my words had on the man before me. Watched as the eyes I'd drawn and adored more than once, fought the increase in moisture of his eyes. Brian would never shed the tears but it didn't stop them from trying for freedom anyway. The carefully erected walls that kept everyone at bay, including me, were now opened to only me. I wouldn't take Brian's gift to me for granted, not this time, not ever again.

  


Disregarding any other words that may have surfaced in this moment between him and I, I put my thoughts into action. Brian didn't stop me as I reached and brought his head down as I stood on tiptoe to meet his lips. He was allowing me to take the lead and I wasn't going to squander the opportunity. I continued to divest him of his clothes as we continued to kiss. At 5‘9, I took advantage of my diminutive height to bathe his neck with my tongue, unerringly finding the spots on that warm column of flesh that made Brian squirm and gasp; the spots that had him clawing the scruff of my own neck to hold me still or bring me closer.

  


Moving Brian back towards the bed, I laid him down, quickly getting off of him to finish undressing. Taking my time, I watched the emotions cross his face: awe, impatience, lust and another emotion that he would not name but knew it was there all the same. Brian loved me and it was never more evident as right now while I'm standing naked before him.  

  


"Lie back and let me love you for a change," I instructed him, the gentleness I feel for this man coloring my voice.

  


He complied although I could tell his hands were itching to take control. Contrary to popular belief, I have topped Brian before. The first time came as a complete shock. It came about because Brian had wanted to devirginize me in all facets. I knew that he was planning to teach me the art of topping for my eighteenth birthday but I had never imagined that he would use  himself as my subject. I was expecting a trick but Brian- who brushed it off as no big deal- said that every top-in-training should have an experienced bottom his first time and since he couldn't imagine Emmett signing on for the challenge, he was filling in. I recovered from the surprise pretty quickly when he said that I should do all the things to him that I loved when he did them to me and he would tell me if he didn't like it. It was a night that I would never forget when I had Brian exploding like the finest champagne being popped. He'd told me that I was a natural and from then on, Brian was the only one allowed into my ass. Like Brian, I fucked everything that moved, but I was only fucked by the person who meant the most to me in the entire world.

  


The second rounds- grouped together by circumstances- of me topping Brian came after the bashing when I couldn't stand to be fucked but needed sex all the same. Brian willingly and without complaint offered himself to me over and over again until the night of Gus' birthday party when I remembered the parking garage. I told him that I wanted him inside me and he asked me if I was sure. We both thought of the time right after I came to live with him when I wanted to with my whole heart, but couldn't and stopped him. He told me that it was okay but it really wasn't. Chris Hobbs had broken something inside me that I didn't think would ever be repaired so for me to be able to accept Brian into my body again- to have the man I loved make love to me again- was a very big deal.

  


The last time I topped Brian was in an effort to show my independence and equality with him. It was the morning after that fucker Sapperstein's party where I was almost gang-banged. Well I can't say that I wasn't warned, even if Brian didn't come straight out and tell me. Instead he offered for $5000 for the graphic I was working on. God I was so fucking stubborn and determined to do it on my own. I should have realized that even then that Brian considered me his partner- not a boyfriend- but a partner, even if he never said. Instead of noticing his actions, Michael's litany of Brian doesn't do boyfriends kept going round and round in my head and began my headlong spiral into fuckery. The night after the party, I decided that having my independence and proving Brian's closest friends wrong almost came at too great a cost. So I accepted his offer of paying for PIFA but not without having a contract between us. I knew Brian wasn't happy and would try to find a way to circumvent it but I wasn't going to budge. Still won't, but as a way to seal the deal, I gave Brian a ride which had him clawing at the sheets and biting into the pillow to keep from screaming. Tonight though I want to hear him loud and clear; I want him to finally hear me. To that end, I set about accomplishing that goal.

  


Grabbing the lube and condoms, then lying down on top of Brian, I resume my efforts to make Brian see himself as I see him. I caress him from head-to-toe. There is no question that Brian Kinney is a beautiful man, but to me, he's also a living work of art. The velvet of his skin over the steel of his muscles takes my breath away every time. I lean again to take possession of his soft supple lips again, this time not waiting but demanding entry. Tangling my tongue with his, I pull the most erotic sounds from him as I plunge in and out of his mouth the way I intend to do his body in a few short minutes. Brian responds in kind, dueling with me for dominance before he surrenders the hot cavern to my will. As soon as I feel his surrender I begin my explorations in earnest, beginning with his neck. Allowing my tongue to dictate where it wants to go, it finds Brian's most sensitive spot, laving in alternating rhythms of fast and slow. I don't even have to look up to know that Brian's expressive eyes are fighting the war between closing or staying open. The little hitch of his breath tells me the exact moment when he's given up fighting against himself and my amorous attentions. My tongue revels in Brian's taste, the slight saltiness of his skin combined with the essence that is pure Brian is completely addictive, and all I want to do is savor him like the finest wine.

  


Bypassing his sensitive nipples, which I know will have him cumming in an instant, I zero in on the pillar of pleasure which is standing at attention begging to be kissed. Engulfing him fully, I feel Brian's body bow before me while listening to the gasp of gratification dance through the air. Looking up from my place at his midsection I am once again struck by the sensual stunning beauty of Brian Kinney. It dawns on me again that no matter how many men have been where I am right now, none of them have ever been able to give Brian what I do. Nor would he have allowed them to. That thought emboldens me as I begin to kiss, lick and suck the instrument which has brought me so much pleasure countless times. Before long, I feel the tell-tale change within him, telling me that he is close, so I stop, waiting for him to calm down. I'm determined that my possession of this gorgeous man will not end quickly. After I feel his subtle squirm of discontent, I begin making love to his cock again.

  


After edging him for a time, I know I need to move on as well. My dick is leaking in anticipation and getting harder by the minute as I listen to the moans and groans of the man writhing beneath me. This is what I've missed- the abandon, the awareness and excitement of being in close proximity to the first and only man to have my heart. Detaching my lips from his cock, I quickly rise and pull Brian's legs over my shoulders before he has a chance to protest. I lav his jewels one by one before moving my tongue behind them to his perineum. Brian has always loved it when I run my tongue up and down the almost imperceptible seam there which is almost like an ‘X' that marks the spot of where his prostate lies within him. I give that sensitive area the attention it deserves, preparing Brian in earnest. God, I love the sounds he's making as the tip of my tongue finally reaches where he and I want it most. As vulnerable as I know Brian feels right now, he's willing himself not to hide from me. I pull back to look at the winking hole that is the entry to my own personal paradise, coated in my saliva and urging me onward. Lowering myself again, I begin to rim Brian, wanting him to enjoy it as much as I do when he does this to me. I feel him relax under my ministrations, a loud whimper renting the air in an otherwise silent room. I point my tongue and enter before resuming ringing it around the rim again. I can hear the sexual torment I'm putting him through even as I know he's enjoying himself.

  


"J-Justin... fuck me already!"

  


I smile against his skin before responding, "You're ready huh?"

  


"Stop playing before..."

  


His threat is cut off by my lubed finger entering him. In and out, I slowly push my forefinger before adding the middle finger to join the party. When I feel him push back against my marauding digits, I add a third and then my fourth. Brian is extremely tight and whereas I'm a half inch shorter than he is, cock size, I'm pretty fucking thick. As impatient as he is, Brian knows that if he wants to be able to walk at all tomorrow he has to allow me this time to prep him properly. At his last plaintive plea, I sheath my dick, apply extra lube to myself and move into position to breach him.

  


Pushing inside of Brian, it's fucking hard not to want to ram into him. He's so fucking tight even after prep that his ass hugs my cock to perfection, as if my length and width was made to fill this part of him. I stop and give him time to adjust before continuing my forward progress to seat myself fully inside of him. Even though the layer of latex between us, I can feel his heat beckoning me, tempting me to go ham and pound into the man beneath me. As many men as I've been with, no one has or will affect me like this. The effort to stay still is straining my muscles, but I wait for the slap on my flank telling me that he's okay for me to progress.

  


Finally I feel Brian's signal and as he pushes up to meet me, we both exhale a sigh while the thought ‘HOME' hammers through my brain. Yeah, Brian is home to me. I begin moving shallowly within him, still giving him time to get used to me inside of him. His long legs draped over my shoulders squeeze in, allowing him the leverage to move against me. I can't help the sob that I release feeling him clench and release me as we fall into an easy rhythm that is solely our own. I feel myself swipe his prostate, causing both of us pant in pleasure. The sensation is sharp and poignant all at the same time, as if we've been waiting for this forever. And maybe we have. As the feelings of what I feel for him surface after months of suppression, my movements become more passionate and a little disjointed. I couldn't get close enough, couldn't move fast enough; just couldn't get enough. He feels the urgency clamoring within me and responds in kind, bringing our lips together so that we are touching in all the places that matter. I feel a surge of renewed strength and power as I continue to move within him. Holding onto his shoulders, I move more forcefully into him. His lips detach from mine long enough to say ‘yes' before settling into the exchange again. Our breaths, grunts, and groans mingle as we continue our foray into this unknown territory mentally, physically, and emotionally. I feel the tears falling from my closed eyes, wetting his face even as we continue to kiss. Just before I have a chance to gather myself, I feel the small tremor rock Brian's core, my own quiver answering his.

  


"Cum with me Brian," I murmur against his lips before sealing them to mine again.

  


Swallowing his sounds of satisfaction, I feel them breach a part of my soul I've kept hidden, even from myself, in this last year. Brian pulls me tighter against him as I feel his release coating our chests. I'm right behind him, riding the waves of his culmination as his ass massages my climax out of me. Moving my lips from his, I bury my face in his neck, inhaling his scent and reassuring myself that this was not a dream; that this entire day and night was indeed real. As I pull out, I feel him shift beneath me as I remove his legs from my shoulders bringing us even closer. Instead of moving away or telling me to get off of him, he holds me tighter. His body is quaking beneath mine and I know it's not from the aftershocks of orgasm, even though we are both still experiencing those. I decide to give him his own minute to compose himself. I may have lived without all of my memories intact, but Brian has lived with them. He needs his time, just as I need mine.

  


After a time of just lying there, the cooling endorphins engulfing us creating post-coital bliss, I know that I have to clean us up before we end up stuck together in a negative, non-life affirming way. I remove the condom and with a slight giggle at that thought, I go into the bathroom getting the necessary tools to clean us off. Brian is already almost asleep but fully wakes again as I clean the salt stains from his relaxed and beautiful face before moving downward to take care of the rest of him. After I perform the same ablutions for myself, I climb into bed beside him. I can't help but stare down into the eyes I've spent too many recent nights dreaming about instead of looking into. I lean down to place a singular heartfelt kiss on his upturned lips.

  


"Thank you Brian."

  


"For what?"

  


"For never leaving me alone, for saving me in too many ways to count, but most of all, for never giving up on me."

  


"Sunshine..."

  


"No Brian. I mean it. Others may not see you clearly, but I do. I always have, even if I didn't remember it. So thank you for being the man you are, even if sometimes you are hard and uncompromising. It takes someone like you to deal with a man like me, even when I forget who I am sometimes."

  


Brian didn't say anything after that, but I know that he understood me. I watched as he drifted off to sleep with a ghost of a smile on his lips, knowing that I had put it there. I waited a little while longer making sure that he was sleeping deeply before getting out of bed. Donning the silk robe Brian must have bought for our stay in Malibu, I go through the sliding doors on the other side of the room. Stepping through, once again I am amazed at the beauty of the shore, this time with the moonlight glistening onto the blue waters. It's time to do what I've avoided doing these last few days. It's time to decide what I want for the rest of my life...and I feel that I can do that now.

  


  


George and Malcolm's Beach house in the evening

  


 

  


**_Brian:_ **

  


I don't know what prompted me to wake up, only that the sheets where Justin was supposed to be lying asleep were cold. I move to get out of bed, wincing as I feel the pleasurable soreness in my ass. I can't remember the last time Justin fucked me like that. Perhaps he never had. He was both forceful and tender at the same time, pouring all he was into every movement. Yeah... I read him loud and clear; I can only hope that he heard me as well.

  


He remembers. As quiet as it's kept, I do pray sometimes, and I remember praying that night that he would live. Over the last year, I've prayed that he would remember or that I would forget but mostly I've prayed that he would forgive me. I remember him telling me on a number of occasions that none of what happened at his prom was my fault. Based on all Daphne has told me about the other bouts of contention between Justin and that little bastard and Justin's actions tonight, I can finally let go of the guilt that has hounded me everyday for the past year and a half. There was something freeing about letting Justin have his way with me tonight, almost like a cloud that hovered over both of us has finally lifted. And although I would probably never tell him or let him into my ass again too soon, I don't regret a moment of it. As I have Justin's heart, he has mine... all of it.

  


Coming out of the bathroom, I spot Justin through the gauze curtains that's blowing in the sea-salt breeze coming through through the open terrace doors. Donning my own robe, I go to join him. I pause in the doorway and allow my eyes to drink in his beauty. The creaminess of his skin reflected in the moonlight begs for me to touch it. His hair being being gently lifted and released make me remember what those strands of gold feel like when they caress my face whenever I pull him close. His brow is furrowed in thought and I think it's time to find out what decisions he's making.

  


Sliding into the lounge seat behind him, I kiss his ear and say, "Penny for your thoughts and a nickel for your kiss."

  


He smiles at me, turning his head to look at me. "My kisses are free but only for you."

  


I bend my head and allow our lips to connect. Kissing Justin is an event all its own- one that I never tire or get bored of. Pulling back I whisper, "So what about your thoughts? What are those going to cost me?"

  


"A willing ear maybe?"

  


"Definitely." We're both silent for a time, each wrapped up in our own thoughts. It really is peaceful here without being interrupted every five minutes with some problem that I have to fix. "So what has you so still and silent?"

  


"I received a job offer in New York but I'm not taking it."

  


"Why not? I remember when I wanted to go there."

  


"Yeah, I remember that too but I'm glad you didn't go."

  


"If I had then maybe..."

  


Justin knew exactly where my thoughts had taken me. "No Brian, it still may have happened. Actually looking back in all probability it would have. Hobbs spent senior year after the locker room incident tormenting me. It didn't help that things had gotten worse the night he came to Liberty Avenue after I had been suspended because of him. Things between him and I would have come to a head eventually. Who knows? Maybe I would have been the one to snap."

  


"You're not like that."

  


"I could have been. One thing this whole thing has taught me is that I had a lot of rage built up even back then. I guess everyone possesses the ability to become a homicidal maniac at some point. The only thing that separates us from the criminals is the willingness to commit the crime and endure the punishment."

  


Okay so that was a bit unnerving, but I guess he's right to an extent. I can't tell anyone how many times over the years I felt like choking the life out of Michael and Lindsay for the things they've done. Their latest fuck-up is only one example in a list about eighty miles long for each of them. But it was time to get this conversation back on track. "What will not accepting the job offer mean for you?"

  


"Well that's the thing... I would love to work for that company but I don't want to move to New York to do it. I've been doing freelance work for them for quite awhile now so they know my work is good. I was only considering the move to make a clean break from the Pitts and everyone in it."

  


"So do you think they will still want to work with you if you turn them down now?"

  


"That I don't know, but I'm still not taking the job. There's too much else going on. Because of Michael and Lindsay's bullshit, I... I could be a father."

  


"But we don't know that Justin."

  


"But you could be a father twice over. You'll need the help."

  


"So you're willing to sacrifice your career to play family man? No fucking way."

  


"It isn't your decision."

  


And what could I say to that except that he's right? "Justin..."

  


"No Brian. Besides, I want... I want..."

  


"What?"

  


"I want my home back."

  


"You have one remember? The tiny one that can move with you anywhere."

  


"That's just geography Brian. I want us, wherever life takes us. That's what I want Brian."

  


‘You're sure?"

  


"I thought we already established that I am. Okay so what do we do when we get back to the Pitts? I mean this has been... well it's been nice."

  


"It has."

  


"So how do we keep this between us Brian? I don't want people crawling all over us, injecting ideals and their opinions into our relationship again."

  


"Let me think on it and we'll figure it out, together."

  


"You mean you want it as much as I do?"

  


"I thought we already established that I did."

  


"Cute Brian...real cute, stealing my words as your own."

  


"Well if it fits..."

  


"So first things first, we get through Carnivale this weekend."

  


"When are you due back in LA after that?"

  


"Not until the week after next why?"

  


I didn't want to tell him what I was thinking so I just said, "Let me see if I can talk to our fairy godfathers first and then I'll tell you."

  


Whatever he saw in my eyes must have been okay, because he stood up and reached down to pull me with him. "Come on Mr. Kinney, it's time for bed."

  


"But I'm not sleepy."

  


"I'm exhausted but before I fall into oblivion, I owe you a ride to within an inch of your fucking life."

  


Now what fool would turn down an incentive like that?

  


 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	26. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 23- UNFAITHFUL by Nichelle Wellesly

**_CHAPTER 23: Unfaithful- Rihanna_ **

**_Story of my life/ Searching for the right/ But it keeps avoiding me_ **

**_Sorrow in my soul/ Cause it seems that wrong/ Really loves my company_ **

**_He's more than a man/ And this is more than love/ The reason that the sky is blue_ **

**_The clouds are rolling in/ Because I'm gone again/ And to him I just can't be true_ **

**_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful/ And it kills him inside/ To know that I am happy with some other guy/ I can see him dying/ I don't wanna do this anymore_ **

**_I don't wanna be the reason why/ Every time I walk out the door/ I see him die a little more inside/ I don't wanna hurt him anymore/ I don't wanna take away his life_ **

**_I don't wanna be/ A murderer_ **

**_Written by Mikkel Eriksen, Shaffer Smith, Tor Erik Hermansen • Copyright © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group_ **

**  
**

**_Ethan_ **

Fucking hell! Justin has cancelled on me again. Says that he needs to work in L.A. until the last possible minute before returning to prep for the auction during Carnivale. It’s bullshit! He would make time if it was Daphne or any of the other suckers from Liberty Avenue, but not for me! This is happening more and more lately. He knew that this competition was not only important to me but also to Phoebe, the one friend of mine he actually likes. So he should be here to celebrate our success- _especially my achievement_ \- with me, instead of being away. I knew I should have forbade him going out there in the first fucking place. It’s only put more distance between us and I’m not talking simply about the three-thousand fucking miles.

Which brings me to question yet again why I still haven’t been able to track down that fucking Kinney. I thought getting Justin around more of our peers would finally erase the influence of that vulgar crew he used to hang out with- those over-the-hill whiners and complainers. If I’m honest with myself, I’m jealous that they seem to know more about him than I do lately. Take Emmett for example...I don’t mind that Justin still keeps up with him or Ted. Daphne I could do without, after all she’s a girl and besides even though she hasn’t said anything to me directly since the last incident at the cafe at Carnegie, I can still feel her contempt for me whenever Justin and I are around her, or even when she’s in the presence of Phoebe.

I’ve spoken to Justin and told him that sometimes childhood friends are meant to stay in our childhood, but Justin told me in no uncertain terms that his relationship with Daphne was off limits to discuss at any point in time; that she’s his best friend and that was the end of it. It isn’t, but that’s neither here nor there right now. I will work on Justin until he finally acknowledges that I’m right. I know he has to see that I am, since she can’t possibly understand what it’s like to be a gay man. I understand that they have a history, but he and I are building a future. I refuse to believe that we aren’t, regardless of what’s going on with us as a couple right now. But in order for that to happen, he has to let go of everyone associated with his past. Which brings me back to Emmett…

No matter what we are doing, Justin clamors to get the phone when Emmett is calling. I was sucking his cock a few weeks ago, really enjoying myself, and I thought that Justin was too, but the minute the phone rang and he saw it was Emmett, he pushed me off of him and left me with a hard on. They stayed on the phone for an hour before I decided to leave the apartment. I figured since I wasn’t going to be making love, I might as well practice for the competition. I went to the studio on campus so that Justin could catch up with his friend. By the time I arrived back home, he was then on the phone with Ted discussing financial projections or some other such bullshit. I didn’t fucking care; I just wanted to get off. So I marched over there and snatched the phone out of his hand and told him that Justin would call him the next day. I didn’t even give him the courtesy of a ‘goodbye’. But my plan backfired, because instead of Justin paying attention to me, he grabbed his coat and left, cellphone and laptop in hand. He didn’t even tell me where he was going but I assume he spent the night with his bitchy fag hag.

God I really hate that bitch! She interferes with my plans for it to be just me and Justin. And so does his painting. He’s going to have to make a choice soon, because I won’t keep playing second fiddle to everything in his life, especially not while he’s playing with his paints. Since I’ll be the one with all the money, especially with what Michael has paid me, and Justin won’t have a source of income since we’ll be traveling, I’ll see to it that his attention is where it really belongs… on me, not on his fucking hobby.

“Justin’s not coming?” Pheobe asks as she hugs me from behind.

“No. He said that he would see you tomorrow when he gets back into Pittsburgh. He’s in the studio, gripped by some form of inspiration or another.” I tried hard to smile and keep the sneer out of my voice, but she must have picked up on it anyway.

“Hey Ethan. Don’t be like that. How many times have you gotten up in the middle of the night seeking your instrument because you dreamt what that chord should really sound like? It’s no different with artists of any other kind. With me, there were many nights that I got up from a sound sleep and needed to hammer out a particularly haunting chord in Moonlight Sonata. Can you imagine what would have happened if I had ignored the urge and just rolled over and went back to sleep? Would I be leaving for a European tour to play with Yanni in three days? No I wouldn’t, and you wouldn’t be going to Harrisburg on Sunday either. So just cut Justin some slack. From what I’ve seen of his paintings and other projects he’s working on, his star shines bright Ethan.”

I sighed. I know that she was right but… “I think he’s seeing someone else.” When she just looked at me I told her, “You don’t seem surprised.”

Phoebe smiled at me then, a thoughtful expression creasing her brow in direct contrast to the bright smile. “My grandmother once told me, ‘Chile, be careful how you get a man ‘cause you’re liable to lose him the same way.’ I didn’t understand the statement then since I was younger, but knowing the history of you and Justin, I think that old adage applies here, don’t you?”

“Justin would never cheat on me.” I could help the indignance in my voice.

“No, he wouldn’t intentionally do that to anyone. And he didn’t intentionally do it before either, did he? Ethan you are my friend and I love you, which means that I am also willing to tell you the truth and brave your wrath. You were wrong to pursue Justin when you knew the score with him and Brian.” Before I could argue, she stopped me by holding up a hand. “Now that’s not to say that he wasn’t wrong as well, but you knew more about Justin’s situation than he did about your motives. Having sex is one thing and as I understand it, Brian and Justin had an open relationship with a one-fuck only policy…”

“How do you know all this?”

“Between Daphne and Justin himself, I have learned a lot. Other things that I’ve learned are through just good old fashioned observation. So here is what I observed about you before you just ‘happened up’ at the Rage party. You pursued Justin, knowing that at the time he was feeling a little out of his depth with Brian. You did it callously and coldly, without thought or regard for how Justin would hurt afterward. You facilitated a kiss in a crowded room where all of the occupants knew of Brian and Justin’s no kissing rule. You were the epitome of bold and calculating and I’m sorry to tell you this my friend, but how ever Karma bites you in the ass now, you deserve it.”

I didn’t have a chance to respond because LeRoy came up to us then wanting to know about both of our tours and appearances. But all the while we were talking of the future, my mind was stuck in the past. Was Phoebe right? Did I really cause the breakup of Liberty Avenue’s ‘royal couple’ or was I just in the right place at the right time for Michael to use? And what part did Lindsay really play in all of this? That was the one thing I really could never figure out… what was her intent in making sure that I met Justin and that Michael paid me handsomely to get in the middle of Brian and Justin’s relationship? Every time I asked directly, I was told it was none of my business by Michael and disregarded entirely by Lindsay, and yet here is Phoebe telling me her opinion of my actions regarding Justin. Could she be right, that I deserve this feeling of despair gnawing at my chest and gut? Phoebe saying all she did about my actions aloud for me to hear them as if telling a story to a captive audience makes everything I’ve done regarding Justin sound really bad.

It’s true that I wanted Justin. I want him still, at any cost. He’s fucking beautiful. I mean why should Brian Kinney only be allowed to have the hot boyfriend? Even now men- and some women despite knowing he’s gay- still want Justin. But did I really do more harm than good by pursuing him? Is that why he is fighting my attempts to make our lives just about us so hard? Would I have still done this to him, even without the offer of money? Granted those people were there for him during a time in his life that I have very limited knowledge of; Justin doesn’t talk about it much. I wonder why that is. Yet I’m so fucking afraid to ask him about it and about his real connection to the Liberty Avenue ‘family’ because I don’t want to hear him sing their praises while I pale in comparison. I will definitely mull over Phoebe’s words a bit more. Perhaps it’s not time for Justin to make a choice after all. Maybe it’s time for me to make some decisions of my own.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ** _ADLS_**

**_Phoebe_ **

Hopefully me just pointing out the error of Ethan’s ways will get him to let Justin go and be happy. The last thing I want to do is tell what I know about this entire thing. Ethan is my best friend, but that doesn’t have to mean I condone what he’s done and is doing to Justin Taylor. It’s selfish and self-serving. What Brian’s friends have done is… I can’t even categorize the unspeakable machinations as anything else but extreme hate. The funny thing is I can’t determine whom they hate more: Justin or Brian. Granted Justin’s beautiful and talented in every way they apparently are not. He’s also intelligent, successful, and a survivor of things that would have just about killed anyone else, not only physically but emotionally and spiritually. But not Justin. 

As for Brian, I don’t know him very well but from what I’ve heard from Daphne and a few others, Brian Kinney has also worked for any and everything he has, to the point of sacrificing all of it to keep a modicum of his integrity. He’s morally conscious in a way that few people would acknowledge or understand. Whereas most situations are black and white to people, including matters of the heart, such as they are, Brian lives in the gray area without compromising his own life code. As Daphne explained it, Brian doesn’t think someone should have to live an unsatisfactory life for the sake of someone else, hence the ‘no commitment’ edict between him and Justin. He never wanted Justin to feel trapped in a web of their own making- one built of a false sense of fear, loyalty, obligation or security. I think that’s admirable of him since it lets Brian and his partner choose to be together instead of being obligated to stick it out when they are both miserable.

The trouble with Ethan is that although he wants Justin, he also wants the money he got from this Novotny character, and his groupie, LeRoy. The fact that he didn’t tell me about his infidelity with LeRoy is also striking, especially when Ethan has a tendency to brag about his conquests and how they would do anything for him. With Ethan, there is a level of delusion that will never see where he is wrong. The ultimate narcissist. Ethan believes what he says to people in the moment, but his loyalty changes with the wind, and it always lies with who can do the most for him. I would say that he’s like most people, but I really would like to believe he isn’t. I hope that most people are able to be honest with themselves, at least enough to know when they are lying. He expects everyone to be in awe- an eternal groupie- to his supposed genius, which is clearly something Justin will not be. Justin has his own goals, aspirations, and stars to reach. I didn’t lie to Ethan when I said something to that effect moments ago. Sadly, I can’t say the same about LeRoy though, since he seems to crave Ethan’s regard, even knowing about Justin. Maybe that’s all LeRoy wants in life and that’s where his self-worth lies. All I know is that I could never be that way and neither could Justin. He wasn’t with Brian, and he certainly wouldn’t be that way for Ethan.

 

I happily move off from Ethan gushing about his upcoming tour with LeRoy. I suspect that the other man is fishing for information so that he can follow Ethan around like the long lost and lustful puppy he is. I don’t get it though. LeRoy is supremely talented all by himself. He could easily become a rising star on Broadway if he applies himself; he’s such a gifted singer and dancer. But he would rather give all of that up for Ethan? You know, I used to have a problem being alone since I’m painfully shy and a smidge naive about dating in general, but now I’m not so sure. I think being unencumbered by all this relationship business has worked to my advantage in so many ways. I don’t have to worry about not following my dream of playing with Yanni because of someone else’s potentially hurt feelings. Not everyone is like Brian in that they are willing to step aside so his partner can make a career for himself. He isn’t begrudging or jealous of Justin’s talent the way Ethan is. Instead he is supportive… always has been and I suspect he always will be. Justin wouldn’t have to sacrifice his career to maintain a relationship with Brian if that was what he wanted. It’s part of what makes Brian a man whereas Ethan remains a spoiled, selfish boy.

It’s funny how clearly I can see the real Ethan Gold now that I know what to look for. I never knew that side of his personality until he met Justin and Daphne. He’s hidden his avaricious nature well from me for most of our lives, all the while spouting how honest he is. For me, the bottom line is that he wants to be everything Brian Kinney is, without working for it. I suppose I’m grateful to know about it now and it will make the separation between him and I a bit easier, knowing that we’ll be travelling in different circles while touring. Also the fact that I won’t have to be bothered if I choose not to be is becoming an even bigger relief than I ever thought possible when thinking about my childhood friend. Sometimes, childhood should stay exactly where it is… in the past.

I should be ashamed of the way I’m picking Ethan apart in my mind but I’m not. Somewhere within myself, I should probably be troubled by the fact that I’m not sorry but again, I’m not. And the fact that I’m not bothered by any of what I’m thinking or feeling is… I pull out my cellphone, opening up the instant messaging application to the only other person who could possibly understand my dilemma at this moment.

Me: Hey Daphne…. Where are you right now?

**  
**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ** _ADLS_**

**_Daphne_ **

That sequence of texts was kinda weird and vague coming from Phoebe. I was just about to leave the apartment to join her at her congratulatory bon voyage party when she texted to ask where I am right now. Then she tells me to stay here and that she’s coming over for a PJ-Netflix jam session. But still that wasn’t the strange part. No, that was covered by the message about her being tired of being around a specific pretentious asshole and his ever-present sycophant. Out of all the people that Phoebe hangs out with, I would say about ninety-five percent of them are pretentious assholes with sycophantic groupies to stroke their huge egos about their genius. In fact within the artistic crowd, I would say that Phoebe and Justin are the only two who don’t exhibit those qualities. Perhaps that’s because I’ve come to know the sweet, decent person Phoebe is. It doesn’t just stem from the way she took care of Justin during his hospital stay after the bashing. It’s that she genuinely tries to see the best in everyone; to believe in the innate goodness of humanity. She’s one of those people who has an unfaked air of innocence and naivete about them. Personally, I hope it’s a trait she never loses... maybe hide it a bit so she’s not unduly taken advantage of. But I don’t want her to ever become hard and at times defensive the way Justin has, due to a set of circumstances beyond his control.

As for Justin, there is only so much he would be able to hide from a person he took baths with from the time he was four until we reached puberty. In short, I know Justin Cole Taylor very well and I know he absolutely abhors phony people. WASP manners are pretty much taught from the crib so it’s always annoying to watch a bunch of wannabes try the affectations on for the sake of looking down on others to make themselves feel good. The lot of them are mean-spirited bullies if you ask me, and are destined to be brought down by any real WASP they should run into during their travels, people like Ethan especially. But hey, what do I know? I was only born into it. But back to Phoebe…

She comes into the apartment with a pair of footie pajamas on and I’m laughing and jealous by turns. I remember crying that I had outgrown my favorite pair when I was about five, which set Justin to also crying inconsolably. Our moms just shook their heads and let us cope with it together. It’s funny what you remember when you least expect it. I can’t help but wonder if Justin would have forgotten it along with everything else. It still saddens me and pisses me off that Justin can’t remember the most magical moment of his life… and vicariously it was mine too. I’ve tried to call Brian but he hasn’t returned my calls. I just wanted to make sure he was okay, having not talked to him since the day before Justin officially left for California. I remember asking him if he thought it was time that the two of them got over themselves and talked. What was ironic about being in Brian’s new office, is that not only was it the first place that Justin told me he and Brian had sex in public, but that there Brian was, letting that carefully crafted mask he wore for the world slip and the person who should have seen it, wasn’t there. I was. Wherever Brian is, I hope he comes back with a new determination to reclaim Justin. It’s long past time they both got their heads out of their own asses and back into each others.

“I see the look of envy Daph, although you cover it well,” Phebes tells me and although she’s joking, I can see something behind her eyes that makes the whole experience not ring quite true.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’ll get to talking in a moment, but since I will be leaving out of here on Sunday, I thought we should have our pajama party a few days early. Carnivale is tomorrow night, and then I have to pack up my apartment since I’m subletting it for the time I’m away. It will be a busy couple of days before I start my new journey.”

There is sadness and excitement mixed into the deep honeyed voice, but the one thing I don’t hear- which I’m glad about- is fear. Phoebe has worked so hard for this and I can’t think of anyone more deserving. “You’re so ready for this new adventure Phebes! And don’t forget, I’m going to come see your first show. Any idea where it’s going to be yet?”

She smiled brightly at me, which is what I hoped for. “The Acropolis in Greece. Oh my God! Daphne, my first live show is going to be at the fucking Acropolis! Can you believe it?”

“Hey, while you’re doing your happy dance, give me my footies so I can change and we’ll do it together. In the meantime, you’re on popcorn!” I snatch the pjs from her, laughing at the childlike grin on her face as she shakes her pigtails.

A little while later, after jumping up and down on the couch like badass five-year-olds, we’re settled on the couch with our popcorn and rootbeer floats. I have to admit that I will miss these moments with her. “So what’s up with you Phebes? And don’t hand me any shit; straight talk only. Besides this will be the last time we gab without a phone line or computer between us for awhile. Kinda feeling…”

“I know,” she says in a quiet voice. “It’s almost surreal in a sense. I can’t believe that all I have been working for so far has culminated into this.”

“So why don’t you seem happy at times? You should be rising with the sun and jumping over the moon!”

“Oh I am...well about going on tour with Yanni.”

“So why did you leave the party early? I thought we would be dancing til dawn. Nothing happened with Robert did it?” Robert is the guy she’s been seeing for about a year- well when their schedules allowed it. He’s a music professor at PIFA, significantly older but an absolutely wonderful man.”

“God, no! In fact, he’s taking the summer off to be with me during the tour before he’s due back on campus. He’s looking forward to watching me light up the night, as he puts it. It will be the first time that we’re really on our own and the great thing is that we won’t have to hide our relationship. Even though he wasn’t my teacher, it still would have been frowned upon by the uptight administration. I swear for a bunch of old straight guys, they’re awfully concerned about who’s sticking their dicks where.”

Nodding I agree with her. “Sadly the idiots in office are just as concerned instead of worrying about their own dicks. But if Robert isn’t what’s got you down, what is it?”

“Ethan.”

“What about him? He’s going to tour with the Hamburg Orchestra, right? Don’t tell me the asshole is projecting his jealousy onto you?”

“No, it’s nothing like that.” She stops and bites her lips briefly before continuing. “It’s nothing like that...but it is something.”

“Look, if you don’t want to tell me…”

“It’s not that! I do want to tell you, I do. It’s just that… well I’m afraid of what you’ll do.”

Now that statement brought me up short. The only thing that could make me go ballistic with Ethan is if he hurts Justin. Wait a minute. “What’s he done Phoebe?” I ask, amazed at the controlled calm my voice has taken on. Somehow I just know that I will definitely regret not beating his ass the way I did Michael’s at the hospital. “I promise not to kill him… maybe I’ll just hurt him real bad, but I don’t fancy wearing state-issued bracelets and jumpsuits which do absolutely nothing for my figure. Feel better now?”

I watch as her chest heaves with a huge sigh of relief. So whatever it is, I know that was what worried her the most. The question is: was the worry for him? Or for me?

“I know what happened to Justin’s car,” she says with a calmness that I know she doesn’t feel. When I go to ask her what she knows, she tells me, “Remember your promise Daph..please?”

“Okay,” I say through gritted teeth as she looks at me through narrowed eyes, gauging my ability to keep my promise.

Whatever she saw there must have reassured her because the entire story as she knows it comes pouring out non-stop of her within seconds. As she speaks of the confrontation she witnessed between Michael and Ethan on PIFA’s campus a few weeks ago, it becomes clear why she’s been keeping her distance from him. The weasels- both the chin rat and the chest rat- have been fucking busy. Then there was that mixed up on-again-off-again dyke bitch Lindsay thrown into this shit. I always thought she had something to do with how Justin ended up at that recital for Ethan especially since he prefers classical piano music to full orchestral renditions, except for Moonlight Sonata, Canon in D and the Nutcracker. Oh that BITCH!! And they paid Ethan ten grand to break Brian and Justin up?!

I reach for my phone but she stops me. “You can’t tell him yet Daph.”

“Why the fuck not?! Do you realize what you’ve just told me? Michael and Lindsay arranged for Ethan to fuck with Justin’s head and self-worth, then Lindsay fucks with Ethan enough that she coerced him into vandalizing Justin’s car, landing my best friend in the hospital. On top of that, Michael used Justin’s own money to play that fucking bastard! Oh my God! I want to kill all three of them!”

“Ethan doesn’t know that I know all of this. He isn’t even aware that I heard his conversation yesterday before his competition. Does the name Melanie Marcus ring a bell?”

“Yeah, she’s Lindsay’s partner and Justin’s lawyer. In fact, she’s working the case against Michael.”

“Well I think you’d better call her over so that I can tell her all of this before I lose my nerve. But there is more…”

“What more could there possibly be?” Fuck! Just the information she’s already given me is enough to make my head explode.

“LeRoy.”

“What about him?”

“I think he may know more about this, since he’s been fucking Ethan since before Justin became involved. They were in their off-again phase when Ethan met Justin but had become on-again shortly afterward. He’s going to be hurt in all of this regardless if he was wrong for continuing the relationship or not. I just don’t want him brought low because of something he barely has anything to do with. Ethan accepted that money with the stipulation that he would remove Justin from Brian’s life AND from Pittsburgh. So my guess is that the money- wherever it is- is still in tact.”

“Meanwhile Justin has damn near been killing himself, trying to pay for everything from the utilities in that fucking hovel of Ethan’s, to his car, so that he could be independent and have a roof over his head. Those fucking bitches! I have to call Melanie but I want to know what made you tell me tonight.”

“I just realized that I couldn’t leave without Justin having some backup, especially knowing what I now know about Ethan and his motives. I told Ethan off and then made the decision while I watched him lead LeRoy around by his finely-trimmed nose hairs. I still love Ethan but I can’t stand the person he’s become because of this greed and pretensions; a person without a shred of integrity and willing to do whatever it takes to get what he wants not matter the cost to others, even if it means selling his own soul. A person like Ethan shouldn’t be allowed to get away with this but that’s entirely up to Justin. He should at least have all of the information in order to make a decision about his future. I know that Justin’s been feeling cynical and disillusioned about a lot of things lately; I’m just sorry that his own self-worth was one of those things.”

I picked up the phone and dialed Mel. She said that she would be right over and that she was bringing Gus with her since Brian was out of town. I told her not to forget her briefcase because it was important and was about to ask her where Lindsay was when it dawned on me... All was not right within Muncher Mansion, as Justin so often calls it. I turned to look at Phebes again and smiled. “Mel’s on her way. I think you just managed to find the missing pieces to her case. And she is going to love you for it!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ** _ADLS_**

 

**_Justin_ **

Fuck! I don’t want to go back. I don’t… but we have to. It’s been so peaceful here all week that it actually feels like years since we’ve been here. I told Brian that it was nice getting away from everyone and everything, but that was such an understatement. I didn’t have to think about Ethan; he didn’t have to think about anyone else but him and I. We hashed out our differences and celebrated our similarities. I wish we were always like this; could always be like this but tomorrow… Tomorrow we go back to face everything that tore us apart in the first place. And I don’t know what to expect. It’s unnerving, it’s frightening and it’s also exhilarating because I’m going back there with something I didn’t leave with… my memories. The minute we touch down in Pittsburgh, the kid gloves that Michael has become accustomed to being handled with, come off. I fucking can’t wait! And as for Ethan, it’s time for an undiluted dose of honesty- that his reality and mine are on different paths and always will be.

I shift against Brian, feeling his arms wrap around me tighter, bringing our naked flesh even tighter together beneath the silk sheets. This is what I want, what I’ve always wanted and I won’t let it slip away from me again. The blue light on the computer in the darkened room catches my eye and at first it takes a moment to realize its implication but when I do, I jump up dislodging Brian’s arms.

“What is it Sunshine?”

“Brian… it looks like we’ve got company.” I whisper and point to the blue light illuminating from my computer screen.

Even though it’s dark in the room, our shadows are still evident as is the small square in the corner of the screen also darkened. I can’t make out who’s been watching us but I know someone is there. I can feel their eyes moving over the scene Brian and I have created in the bedroom. I try to mentally go through everyone who has my Skype address to give me some kind of clue to the voyeur on the other side and then I narrow it down to the people in Pittsburgh or connected to Pittsburgh with it. Nothing is coming to me right now.

“Stop thinking so loud Justin,” Brian whispers to me. “Whomever it is doesn’t want to be known… yet at any rate, but when they come to us, we’ll just be honest. This is what we want right?” I feel the underlying tension of the moment suddenly enter his body and I rush to reassure him.

“Of course Brian. But I didn’t want anyone to find out about us like this. I didn’t want anyone to know about us reconnecting just yet.”

He seems to understand exactly what I mean when he answers. “Neither did I, but it is what it is. And we might as well start as we mean to go on.” He pulls me against him again, kissing me fervently. I couldn’t stop the moan which escaped me as his tongue delved inside my mouth. He pulls away while keeping his mouth against mine and I feel the little devilish smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. “Enjoy the free porn,” Brian’s raspy voice rings out and I can’t help but chuckle at his audacity as we both begin to make it good for our virtual-viewing audience.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	27. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 24: My Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

CHAPTER 24: My Little Secret Part I

 

_**By Xscape** _

_**Lyrics** _

_**See baby you're my little secret, If you don't tell, I won't tell, And that's how we gotta keep it.** _

_**See baby you're my little secret,/ If you don't tell, I won't tell,/ And that's how we gotta keep it./ Did anybody see you coming to my house last night?/ When I got your message on my beeper,/ That you wanna do everything I like,/ Alright, alright./ I like being in the same room as you and your girlfriend./ The fact that she don't know,/ That really turns me on.** _

_**She'll never guess in a million years,/ That we've got this thing going on./** _

_**You're my little secret,/ And that's how we should keep it./ It's on everybody's mind, about you and I,/ They think so, but they don't really know./ Or wanna know that,/ You're my little secret,/ And that's how we should keep it./ We should never let 'em know,/ Never let it show./ If you know, like I know,/ We should never let it go./** _

_**If anybody knew that it was you and your house,/ That I was creepin' to all the time,/ I'd probably still do it,/ 'Cause I find it hard to keep you off of my mind./ I like being in the same room as you and your girlfriend./ The fact that she don't know,/ That really turns me on.** _

_**She'll never guess in a million years,/ That we've got this thing going on.** _

_**Everybody cheats,/ But you gotta know how, you gotta know when,/ You gotta know why my infatuation with you,/ Is taking me on an emotional high./ I'm caught all up in this love affair baby,/ Speculation will bring us stares./ All my friends are talking about it,/ Still the truth I can't reveal.** _

_**As long as I'm right here,/ You ain't never gonna be by yourself./ 'Cause the love that we share,/ It stays on my mind,/ You're always gonna be a little secret of mine./ As long as I'm right here,/ You ain't never gonna be by yourself./ 'Cause the love that we share,/ It stays on my mind,/ You're always gonna be a little secret of mine.** _

_**You're my little secret,/ And that's how we should keep it./ It's on everybody's mind, about you and I,/ They think so, but they don't really know./ Or wanna know that,/ You're my little secret,/ And that's how we should keep it./ We should never let 'em know,/ Never let it show.** _

_**If you know, like I know,/ We should never let it go.** _

_**Written by Manuel Lonnie Jr. Seal, Jermaine Dupri, Latocha Scott** _

  * _**Copyright © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group**_



 

 

**_Mystery Watcher_ **

 

Okay, so I can't help myself. I really need to know what her obsession is with him. It pays to have access to certain business contacts within the home office so that we can all be on the same page. I hate it when secrets are kept within my domain, unless I'm keeping them. This one is no exception. So, donning my robe, I head down to the home office only to return back to the bed moments later with the Ipad. I made sure to stop at the two guest rooms in the other wing of the house just to make sure I wouldn't be caught or interrupted once I settled in for the night.

Climbing back into the bed and plugging in the headphones, I settle myself against the pillows and tap into the SKYPE application. Fortunately I didn't have to scroll down very far since there was a call earlier today with the young man I'm looking for. Business has been picking up lately, making Justin Taylor's services needed more frequently. As an added bonus, we have also been made aware of the formation of Kinnetik which already has some lucrative clients. Some of them are friends of ours, and I've been hearing nothing but great things thus far. So I understand why Lindsay would want Brian Kinney. She is a greedy little cunt after all, and her mother's daughter.

Admittedly, he's also a fine specimen of a man. His sparkling hazel eyes speak of a charisma and animal magnetism that is rare in any man. I remember meeting him and thinking ‘if only I were younger,' not that I am all that old, but still... it makes a difference when you are settled in life. The Brian Kinneys of this world are not for us mere mortal folk. It takes a force of nature to tame another, and by all accounts, Justin Taylor is his. Turning down the lights, I settle myself under the covers and press on Justin's name.

Looking into the darkened room, I can just make out the entwined figures on the bed. The sheer gauze curtains are blowing softly in the breeze, letting occasional glimpses of the moonlight filter through. Those little slivers draw my eyes as they land on a chiseled pec here or a muscled long leg there; it's all so erotic. I can hear them whispering softly, like the secret lovers they are. I feel like I'm watching something so forbidden and yet, watching them as much as I can, I feel the love pouring off of them in waves. It's like the dark provides them a cocoon that just wraps around them to protect them from the rest of the world. I can't help but wonder why she can't see this when she looks at those two  beautiful men. Or maybe she does see it and just refuses to acknowledge it because she's such an empty bitch.

I gasp as the covers are thrown back from the bed while I'm being ordered and enticed to enjoy the free porn. While part of me knows that I should have closed the screen or at the very least looked away, the other part of me can't help but need to see, to experience what love- what making love- really looks like. Hearing the soft growl from both men as their heads are brought together, sends a shiver right through me in the most satisfying of ways... a way I have not felt in years, if I ever did. I look away from the erotic tableau to notice that the moon has shifted position, illuminating the space with a silvery light allowing me to see even more of the beautiful men writhing wildly on the bed. It's not slow but passionate; not tender but rough in a way the blond is definitely enjoying by the sounds emitting from him.

I'm surprised when the young man flips the older one onto his back using nothing but his legs as a guide. As Justin settles himself on top of Brian's supine form, I get a good glimpse of his ass and I must say that even I'm fucking jealous. It just begs to be handled and spanked. As if Brian heard my thoughts, the sharp slap of his hand connecting with the supple flesh of Justin's derriere rents the air, sending another shockwave through my own body. The deep moan and ordered ‘again', has me near gasping aloud. Watching them like this causes an expectant tightening of anticipation within me. One that won't be filled by these men or anyone else for that matter. When one makes their bed with the devil, one learns to like the hot coals they lay on. Whether it's satisfying or not in the moment is of no consequence, as long as there is a worthy payoff in the end.

Without any more preliminaries, Justin reaches beneath the pillow on the bed for something. I can't imagine what until the shiny packet in his hand is reflected in the moonlight caressing his open palm. Brian gives a slight little nod before roughly pulling Justin's head back down for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. God, watching them kiss- and _only_ kiss- is orgasm-inducing. As I watch the exchange of tongues from mouth-to-mouth and the subsequent continuous entanglement of the fleshy dexterous organs, my breath catches. I can't help but wish somehow that the three of us were locked in an oral menage a trois. God, if they have done this out in public the way Lindsay has ranted they have, it's no wonder each of them are wanted and envied by countless men and I'll bet even some women- gay, straight or undecided. Fuck! Even I'm joining the jealous ranks as I sit here, shifting restlessly just enjoying the show and I'm known for being unflappable!

Justin sits back again atop of Brian. From the sound of a gratifying groan coming from Brian, Justin just rediscovered several erogenous zones located strategically on Brian's torso. _Good God, is he... Is he really... Yeah, that's right, do it!_ I bite my lip to keep from screaming my thoughts out at the screen as I see Justin roll the condom down Brian's impressive shaft with one hand, while reaching back to finger himself fast and furiously. I know should be turning away right about now but fuck that! I want to see this through to the end. It's no longer about Lindsay's jealousy; it's about my fucking libido. Right now all I want to do is imitate every action I've seen Brian and Justin do with their hands so that I can get off too.

And now Justin is rising himself up to... oh God! He's seating himself on that massive cock, stopping every so often so that his body takes Brian in with ease. Hands that once gripped trembling thighs have now floated up to grip Justin around his trim waist while Brian begins a small slight rhythm with his hips. The little mewling cries bubble up from Justin's throat with every incremental foray into the depths of him while Brian croons encouragement and enjoyment. Once fully seated, they both take time to adjust to the sensation before Justin begins moving his hips in a small circle. The gasp and grunt sequence of their sounds make me feel like I am in the room with the two of them. I can almost smell the sweat and sex taking place as my eyes are drawn even further into the scene. Justin begins to move faster, lifting his body every time it moves forward and to the right; seating himself when his pelvis goes back and to the left. The little giggle at the growl happening beneath him, makes me chuckle a little too. I've never seen playfulness in bed. I have to admit that it's just as arousing as the act of sex itself... well at least when being the ultimate voyeur to Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor.

Brian allowed Justin his playtime, even joining in the laughter and dirty jokes while the lithe body continued to circulate and rise then fall. But Brian didn't let it go on too long. I watch in rapt fascination as Brian slid his arms beneath Justin's, hands gripping the creamy shoulders, pale in the moonlight. The next thing I heard was a gasping moan followed by the hitched utterance of the brunet's name. It sounded as if the word ‘Brian' had been wrenched from the depths of Justin's soul- a curse, a plea and a prayer all at the same time.  Brian's muscled arms held Justin in place while using his legs to rock his pelvis into the younger man's forcefully. Based on the continued flux and flow and the non-stop begging coming from the blond, Brian was caressing Justin's prostate on every pass.

"Please Brian, let me... let me move?"

"No," Brian growled. "You play too much." He tempered that last statement with a laugh which immediately turned into a groan. "Christ Justin, don't clench me yet."

"What... did... you... expect... would... happen... when... you... keep... fucking... me like this? Besides you know you love it." Justin must have squeezed Brian again because the younger man, who had just barely regained his own composure asked smugly, "Don't you?"

"Fuck!"

"I thought that's what we were doing..."

"Fucking smart ass twinks," Brian growled just before flipping Justin over on his back and ramming forward, causing a slight scream from Justin. "Now we're fucking! Hard and fast!" Brian punctuated each word with the staccato forward thrust of his pelvis.

I watched as Brian and Justin's former slow and sensual lovemaking became animalistic, out-of-control, down-and-dirty sex. Brian once again brought their faces together, biting at the full lips even as Justin clawed at the straining back above him. Once again, my insides quivered as the most fierce mating I had ever witnessed continued. It was a constant game of push-and-pull; give-and-take; conquer-or-be conquered. Neither man let up on the other until they just simply couldn't hold back their culminations anymore. I had only heard about orgasms happening simultaneously, but had never seen it happen. I definitely didn't think it could occur with two men at the same time. In fact, the spontaneous combustion I just witnessed between Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor will go down as number one in my list of favorite scenes during my secret vice of viewing live porn. Fuck! I'm ready to offer them money to let me watch them all the fucking time; it was that spectacular. But I'll have to settle for this little stolen glimpse of their very own version of the Garden of Eden- where Adam and Steve are the only two people in creation and nothing else matters beyond that.

As I watch the quick clean-up of the couple by each other, the hushed giggles and sleepy yawns strike me as especially endearing considering all they will be facing when returning to Pittsburgh. I almost feel sorry for them but one thing I've learned watching their interaction sexually is that they seem to draw strength from each other and solidify their commitment during the entire exchange. Their connection is so potent that it's easy to discern that whatever they feel for each other is so much deeper than the mere act of getting off and instant gratification. The hushed ‘I love yous' were one thing to hear, but it's watching as Brian smooths out the rumpled sheets for Justin to climb back into the bed, even as the younger man reaches out to fluff Brian's pillow beneath his head before doing his own that tells the most profound story. As Justin lays down next to Brian, the older man draws him closer, cocooning him with those well-toned arms protectively. I could tell that it's a favored position between them and as natural as breathing.

"Did you have a good time watching?" The gravelly voice beside me causes me to startle. I hurry to shut off the Ipad before I'm caught.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answer, moving to place the tablet onto the nightstand.

"Sure you do since I was watching you watch them the whole time. And I'll tell you what Nancy, with that kind of heat coming off the screen, I got... well let's just say, that I'd happily take care of your little problem."

"My little problem?" I ask, as I feel his hand inching up my thigh. "You were turned on by that too Ron?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Nancy, but right now, I'm more turned on by the fact that you got horny watching it. Every man wants a lady in public but a nympho between the sheets. I think I'm going to like seeing you untamed for a change, don't you?"

And as his hand reached its intended destination, I sent up a silent prayer of thanks for my inherent nosiness. Ron was about to make it pay off big fucking time!   

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS

 

**_Melanie_ **

 

I left a message for Brian to call me when he got it. I need to know how to tell Justin this crap about Ethan. Anyone can say whatever the hell they want to about Brian and Justin's non-relationship, the bottom line is that no one can predict the reactions of Justin Taylor better than Brian. While the rest of us had our doubts about Brian, he proved himself to be loyal and caring where Justin was concerned during the bashing episode of their lives. In hindsight, I think it was all of our interference and innuendos that caused a snake like Ethan to be allowed in, and for my part in it, I'm truly sorry. Listening to Lindsay's reasoning, I thought that we were doing the right thing for Justin. He was so hurt and so unsure of himself at the time. Brian's distant behavior just after Justin began reclaiming his life didn't help matters.

I mean, I know now why it was happening, I just wish Brian had said something to any one of us back then, especially me. I could have told him that what Gardner was trying to do regarding Brian's job was illegal; that the entire deal was designed to get Brian out so that Marty could reclaim his company without the chance of being sued for Breach of Promise regarding the partnership. But Brian never said a word to us, only to Michael, who was all too happy to break Justin's confidence down to nothing. No, I will never understand that. I would have even preferred him confide in Emmett rather than Michael, who so obviously had an axe to grind simply because Justin was Brian's partner and best friend, whereas he was becoming just barely more than a passing acquaintance.

Another thing that is still troubling me about the whole situation with Ethan is Michael. He's still running around town badmouthing Justin, even though Michael is clearly in the wrong. I wonder if he's just being thoughtless and looking for sympathy, or if his motives are a bit more calculating. I know that Michael's newly-acquired attorney, Irving Thomas, has to have told Michael to put a lid on that gaping hole he calls a mouth. If this goes further, which I believe in my heart it will, especially when Justin finds out about his scheme, Michael's affliction of oral diarrhea could possibly affect the jury selection. It's his right under due process of the law. Hmmm, maybe that's what he seeks to gain- a trial without a jury present. In any other case, I would probably advise that might be wise, but not in Michael's case. The evidence alone will damn him. At least with a jury, there might be a way to get sympathy votes or a lesser sentence than what he deserves. But with the decision resting solely with the judge in the case, Michael is going to get the maximum on every single charge he's found guilty of. The stupid fucker just never knows when to shut the hell up!  

I open the door for Ben, already lamenting the ways of his stupid ex-partner, and the current headache of Justin Taylor, although he doesn't know it yet. He listens intently, knowing that this is probably the most fucked up love pentagon there ever was. Suddenly I find myself wishing that Lindsay was still here so that I could slap her down. I mean, the way she used people... I know that Michael isn't completely blameless- he's a jealous asshole after all- but Lindsay is dangerous in so many ways. She's intelligent, sane, and has that unsuspecting serene salt-of-the-earth madonna look down pat, so no one would ever think she could be this vindictive. I've watched and called her on it time and again, still no changes. This time it has cost her Gus, but maybe that isn't enough to get Little Ms. Plans to see that she's not as blameless as she thinks with her suggestions.

"I'm thinking of bringing Lindsay in as a co-defendant on Michael's case with Justin." I tell Ben.

He perks up hearing that and looks at me quizzically. "Do you think that will work? I mean right now it's all hearsay, correct?"

"Not necessarily. Daphne called me last night after you left. I went over there and Phoebe gave me some interesting information. Although she's going on tour, she's given me a sworn statement of what she knows and is coming by in a little while so I can take her to have it notarized down at the courthouse. Justin is due back this afternoon for Carnivale tonight; so is Brian, from what Cynthia told me when I called the office this morning. I want to have a definite strategy to discuss with them tomorrow."

"You think they will go for it?"

"That's the thing... Brian is so angry and fed up with Lindsay that I'm sure he won't be the problem. It's Justin that I worry about. That young man has a bleeding heart a mile wide. He'll worry about how Gus will be affected, along with Brian's new business, and Debbie. It's one thing to ask for his money back from Michael, but it's another thing to put the fucker and all of his accomplices in jail."

"You're talking specifically about Ethan now, right?"

"Yeah. Justin may not be in love with Ethan, but he does care for him a great deal as a person. Personally, after what I heard yesterday, I can't understand why. My guess is that Ethan is a man of many faces..."

"Kind of like Michael," Ben tells me, sadly.

I put my hand on his and squeeze it in solidarity and support. "Hate to tell you this, but exactly. He also has the added benefit, if it can be called that, of having grown up in the same environment as Justin and Lindsay, which means he's intelligent enough to formulate a plan and see it through to the end, providing he doesn't get caught. I have it on good authority- meaning Phoebe- that Ethan won the open chair at the Heifetz Competition yesterday which means he's supposed to fly out on Sunday. Since the Committee who sponsored the contest is providing the airfare, hotel accommodations, and stipend money until opening night, that means Ethan can fly the coop as early as tomorrow morning. With a single phone call, our entire case can be blown, or at the very least, severely damaged. Ethan was going to benefit from using Justin's money, which he got from Michael at Lindsay's suggestion. How fucked up is that? He should pay just like the others, only a little more if you ask me, since he's the direct cause of Justin ending up in the hospital. Fuck! That alone is going to kill Justin."

Ben nodded, understanding what it is I wouldn't say. Justin was probably the most trusting man any of us knew, until he got bashed. Then it changed for a while where he wouldn't trust anyone other than Brian. But he's been slowly making progress daily in trusting his own abilities to spot something that could be potentially harmful to him. This shit with the Three Stooges could have him questioning his abilities again.

What I was thinking must have shown on my face because Ben says, "Well the only real help for it, is if we tell him first. The last thing we want is for Ethan or Michael to tell him. One will flip it around so that it's his cohorts fault, and drown what he did in romanticism while the other... Michael will blame Justin. That's his manner of operation. It all comes down to Justin not going away, Justin not giving up Brian, Justin not bowing down to the great Michael's wishes. Fuck! What was I ever doing with him?"

"The same thing I was doing with Lindsay, being a placeholder one moment and a doormat the next, and all for the sake of saying we were married. Kind of sheds a different light on the fact that you can be head-smart and heart-dumb, don't you think?" I was glad when he giggled instead of being angry. At this point there isn't much else we can do to get over the devastation except rant and cry; we've already done that.

"So how do we play this and beat Ethan and Michael at their games?"

"We're going to need some backup and I know just who to call..." I dial the number and wait for him to pick up. "Hey Carl, it's Melanie Marcus. Got some new information for you..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ADLS

**_Brian_ **

 

It's too early for this shit. I mean, it literally feels like I've only slept twenty minutes. Justin and I fucked well into the night before collapsing into an exhausted heap. Before we knew it, Gene and Alphonse were coming to wake us up to shower and change to head back up to the Hollywood Hills in order to make our flight. If I could cancel the whole fucking event, I would. All I want to do is sleep.

I was surprised when Gene and Al boarded the plane behind us. George asked them to accompany us back although I don't know the details yet. Perhaps he and Malcolm just miss the company. I can only hope that Emmett is dressed somewhat tamely when they do meet. If the tall queen isn't careful, Gene will have him looking almost hetero. I don't think any of us is anxious to relive Emmett's See the Light when you're wrong days. I can't help it, I chuckle.

"What is it?" Justin asks me from his seat, waiting for take off. Ordinarily, we both hate flying unless we're fucking on the plane but this plane is definitely top of the line. I'm glad that we're on it instead of the commercial flight we would have taken on any other given day.

Once we reach cruising altitude, Justin and I decide to take advantage of the king-size bed in the back of the plane. It would have been a great time to fuck the entire flight, but I can't help but think about what lies ahead of us once we reach home, despite my exhaustion. I want him to be as at ease with me as he once was... or should I say, as he was in the moments when we were alone and I wasn't hurting him in some way with words or deeds. Those moments were a lot like these last few days in Malibu. They were fun, hot, and carefree, without worry or fear of the Brian that only Justin knows being revealed. But with us being back in the Pitts, how realistic is it for people to see us in the same place and not have the right idea. Justin and I turn heads when we're apart, but when we're together, we draw the focus. It happens whenever a beautiful and sometimes volatile couple occupies the same space.

"I can hear you thinking from here. Stop it! I'm trying to catch up on my beauty rest," Justin mumbles, shifting on the bed reaching for one of the plush pillows to throw over his head. He reminds me of a petulant five year old who is being annoyed to wake up for school.

I chuckle at the thought before answering. "I'm thinking about what happens when we touch down. And you don't need beauty sleep, since you've always been a beautiful twink. It's why I fell in lust with you."

"I'm not a twink, Brian. I may be cream filled, but I also have a hell of a lot of substance."

"I know and most of it is within that cream." We both laugh at that before growing serious again. "So, about when we get home..."

"Brian, I thought we agreed that we weren't going to broadcast this."

"We did, but it just occurred to me just how impossible it will be to actually keep quiet."

"How so?"

I explained to him what happens when we walk into any room either together or separately. It's funny how he's never really paid attention to the reactions from those around us, with the exception of Ted, Em, Michael, and Ben. His senses focus totally and completely on me, as mine do him. But I still notice how his body comes alive when I'm near him, how, while his facial features may or may not give away his instantaneous arousal, the subtle flaring of this nostrils and dilation of his pupils do, every single time. "So you see, there isn't really a better way to handle the attention except to be honest about it and then tell them to mind their own fucking business."

"Whereas I agree with you, it still doesn't answer everything that our... relationship is going to entail. I think we should establish some..."

"Rules didn't work for us last time," I say before I can catch myself. Looking at his crestfallen face, I know just what my thoughtless words did, but it doesn't make them any less true.

"Look Brian, I'm not asking for monogamy. That's something you have to decide to give me on your own. But I am asking for a modicum of respect, so that I can keep my dignity in front of others. While you were lauded for being the Stud, I was the dud who was so desperate to stay with you that I would accept any and everything you did. Although you and I both know there was more to it than that, give me the courtesy of, if I'm out with you, not tricking in front of me or..."

"Or?"

"Or we can do it together, if I'm in the mood. That's all I'm asking. If I'm not in the mood to fuck anyone but you, then respect that and let's save it for another day. Is that too hard or unreasonable?"

I had to think about that for a moment. Justin really wasn't asking for much. After our talk at breakfast, I thought about all of the reasons Justin gave me that he cheated. The one that stuck out to me was how he was feeling about himself at the time. I should have seen the insecurity behind that beautiful smile, which in retrospect seems just a little less bright now. For a man who doesn't believe in regrets, I seem to have fuck load of them now.

"Rationally I know what you're saying and why. So new rules?"

Justin chuckles. "Only one: Don't do stupid shit."

I laugh. "That leaves a multitude of things open to interpretation."

"True, but if it pisses either one of us off or is bound to cause an argument, it is filed under stupid shit."

"What if..."

"There are exceptions to the stupid shit clause, and we'll know them when we come upon them. But until such time as that happens..."

"Don't do stupid shit. Alright Sunshine, I get the point. No stupid shit allowed. Now, let's get some sleep, because other than dealing with Carnivale, I'm sure there will be plenty of stupid shit to be had when we reach home."

"Which we won't indulge in."

"Go to sleep, twat."

He leaned up on his elbow, connecting his lips with mine. It didn't take but the initial press of his lips for me to open up beneath him. At the sound of our small moans intermingling, Justin pulled back, already knowing where the simple gesture was about to lead. Without another word but with a smile that spoke volumes, he turned his back to me, inviting me to indulge in one of our favorite sleeping positions. Snuggling up to his back, I wrapped my arms around him, placing my chin into the crook of his neck, a spot that always seems made for me. As my hand settles over his flat abdomen, I feel his fingers slide against mind, locking his into mine. Whatever doubts I may have had about Justin's request for minimized tricking fled in that moment. This feeling of rightness and peace is worth any price... and one I find that I suddenly don't mind paying.             

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	28. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 25: THE BEAUTIFUL ONES: My Little Secret Part 2 by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

So on another more melancholy note for the moment! This chapter is named for one of my favorite songs by Prince... Today marks ONE YEAR that one of my music superheroes made the journey to the "Land of Neverending Happiness." I miss his voice, his music but most of all I miss that enigmatic smile he always wore when he spoke in public.

Rest in Royalty Prince Rogers Nelson!  

 

**_CHAPTER 25: MY LITTLE SECRET Part 2: THE BEAUTIFUL ONES_ **

**_The Beautiful Ones by Prince-_ **

**_Baby, baby, baby/ What's it gonna be/ Baby, baby, baby/ Is it him or is it me?/Don't make me waste my time/ Don't make me lose my mind baby/ Baby, baby, baby/ Can't you stay with me tonight/ Oh baby, baby, baby/ Don't my kisses please you right/ You were so hard to find_ **

**_The beautiful ones, they hurt you every time_ **

**_Paint a perfect picture/ Bring to life a vision in one's mind/ The beautiful ones/ Always smash the picture/ Always every time_ **

**_If I told you baby/ That I was in love with you/ Oh baby, baby, baby/ If we got married/ Would that be cool?/ You make me so confused/ The beautiful ones/ You always seem to lose_ **

**_What's it gonna be baby?/ Do you want him?/ Or do you want me?/ Cause I want you_ **

**_Written by Prince Rogers Nelson_ **

  * **_Copyright © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Universal Music Publishing Group_**



 

 

**_Justin:_ **

When the plane landed, Brian and I barely had time to collect our stuff and have a quickie in the VIP bathroom at the airport before we had to zoom off to the center. Gene and Alphonse dropped us off and kept en route to the Schickle Estate, telling us that we would see them later. After arriving and getting briefed on what had happened in our absence regarding the preparation for the major fundraising event of the GLC, Brian and I went our separate ways.

 

"Hey Justin, welcome back! I need to know where you want the original drawings for Rage and how you want them arranged," Tory tells me. She and I have known each other since my days of art club. She even filled in for me on a couple of accounts during the earlier days of my business, when deadlines made it impossible for me to extend myself. She has a good eye and wonderful ideas. She's going to make a great gallery manager one day after completing her Art History major at Carnegie.

 

"You're the big shot when it comes to arranging that stuff. Besides this will be good practice for you. I trust your judgment. Just let me know when the final arrangement is done. In the meantime, I have to check on the set designs."

 

"I didn't know you did those too."

 

"I didn't, but the ad agency CEO wants my input since he's familiar with my work. He wants them to look more like art and less campy, if that's possible."

 

"Will you have it finished in time?" she asks. I know that she's hoping that I'll need her for those too. She's a damn good artist and insists on keeping up her drawings whenever possible. Personally, I like her ambition. She reminds me of what Lindsay could have become if she wasn't so busy being lazy and trying to sabotage me.

 

"I'll let you know. In the meantime, you should get started on the arrangement of my art since it also counts toward your grade. Didn't Professor Miles tell you that I arranged it with him?"

 

"No! No, he didn't. I just thought this was a paid gig as your assistant. Thanks Justin. I had been wondering why he privately gave me the extention on the project everyone else has to hand in on Monday. I should have known you would have gotten his ear. Be careful with him though. I suspect he would have given you just about anything if it was in his power to give you."

 

I knew what she was referring to. Bradley Miles was a one-time trick of mine and Brian's. Since the whole of Liberty Avenue knew of mine and Brian's very public breakup and the barely there relationship Ethan and I have, the offers I've received to fill Brian's spot in my bed isn't new news to me. So it was unsurprising that Bradley was willing to please me, even while looking like the benevolent professor interested only in seeing such an ambitious, bright student as Tory succeed. Wouldn't he shit himself if he found out that Brian and I were once again an item, and that all of his attempts at furthering a connection with me were being made in vain.

 

"Don't worry about Bradley, Tory. There is nothing there except a shared memory. You just keep doing what you're doing, which is making a great name for yourself among the professors- both present and future. As for Bradley, let me deal with him."

 

"If you say so, but just be forewarned that he will be here tonight, without a doubt seeking to get you alone."

 

I looked across at the man who was the only one I was interested in being ‘alone' with. I could tell when he felt the heat of my gaze even as he stood there attentively listening to whatever Tannis was saying. A small smirk graced his lips, unnoticeable to the people standing around him awaiting further instruction, but as visibly stimulating as my own smile would be to him. "I don't think he'll be able to do that this evening. In fact, my plate is already full with the exhibition and... _other_ matters."

 

She chuckled, following my gaze and understanding what other matters I was going to be up to. "I take it you know about Ethan then?"

 

"What about him, other than he's won the Heifetz, is there to know?" I ask, genuinely curious by the seemingly benign question. But knowing Tory as I do, I know there is more behind her question. She's a lot like Phoebe in that she never asks a question that she doesn't know the answer to, or if she does, there are some facts she wants to impart but won't betray a confidence. She would make a helluva lawyer if she was so inclined. It's like watching Mel leading a witness without overtly doing so.

 

"Just that he's been seen around with the co-creator of the comic book. The last time was on PIFA's campus, and it's said that they looked to be having some sort of argument. Also, LeRoy has been sticking especially close to Ethan lately."

 

"No surprise about LeRoy." I shrugged. It was an open secret of how much the multi-talented student wanted Ethan. Truth be told, they would be perfect for each other. Ethan needs a groupie, and LeRoy has all the hallmarks to be the perfect kept boy, something I could never be. I'm not knocking those who choose that lifestyle, one that to me equates with being a housewife. After all, my mother was one for a very long time. I just know that life isn't for me. I have too many goals and aspirations with a determination that makes it impossible for me to want to be less than what I am in my mind. Brian understands that, and doesn't try to clip my wings the way Ethan does. Which leads me to wonder why Michael was on campus talking to Ethan. "I have to find out why Michael sought Ethan out. My guess is that it would have something to do with Brian, but that doesn't exactly make sense either."

 

"My advice would be to talk to Daphne. He went to see her just after the little whiny man left. At least that's what Phebes told me."

 

I nodded, knowing that beyond Daphne calling me after her confrontation with Ethan, there was a possibility that she knew what was really going on between him and Michael. Daphne is a real bloodhound when she's looking to find dirt on someone she can't stand, and Ethan certainly fits that bill. Add Michael to the mix and the girl will probably make the ‘canines in law enforcement' look like amateurs when it comes to sniffing the skeletons in his proverbial closet. Thank God Brian and I will never be on Daphne's bad side.

 

As Tory moved off, Brian came up to me, leaning in, seeming to be whispering in my ear. He was, but his tongue also captured the hot spot behind it that only he was ever able to find. I bit my lip to keep from moaning aloud as he spoke of the really nasty things he intended to do to me later. I could feel my dick growing harder in my pants in anticipation of every fucking freaky, sneaky thing we would do tonight, after all of the festivities were over and I was free of Ethan. After our time in California and Ethan's big win, I figured it was time to let go of the pretense that Ethan could ever be more than a friend. No matter what he says, he knew that it was going to come down to him or me. He just never expected that I would choose myself over him. It was time to lay that myth to rest once and for all, then move forward with my life. If I could take anything away from the experience of having a ‘normal relationship' with Ethan, it's the fact that words don't mean shit, and that forever is not as long as it used to be. Things run their course as people grow and change. It's always up to them if they learn from it, adapt to it, or reinvent themselves because of it. I chose to learn and reinvent myself. Hopefully he can do the same.

 

"I have to go by Mel's before this thing starts. She's been leaving messages for me since yesterday."

 

"While you're at it, ask her if she knows why Michael was seen arguing with Ethan on PIFA's campus. I think it has something to do with the fact that he couldn't find you. At least, that's what I gathered from Daphne when I spoke to her last."

 

He nodded and kissed me goodbye in a way no one would think it anything more than two people sharing a friendly gesture. Which is how Michael found is.

 

"Briiiannnnn... Brian! Where the fuck have you been for the last week? I have been looking all over for you." He starts in, disregarding my presence as usual. I've tried to do the same to him many times, but his voice is just too annoying to tune out completely.

 

"Busy, busy Mikey, but then you know that already since I haven't returned one of your numerous phone calls. As you can see, I am also very busy here."

 

He pouted. "Well, you're apparently _free_ now, so let's go to the Diner and have lunch. You know,  catch up on where exactly you have been and _who_ you've been doing," he orders, glaring at me. I returned his look without flinching.

 

"Actually, I was on my way out to take care of another matter. Unlike you Michael, everyone works here. Why don't you go on to the diner. I'm sure Deb would probably love to see you," Brian tells him. As per usual, Brian's subtle insult about Michael's employability to anyone but himself falls on deaf ears.

 

"Why don't I just come with you? Surely, you can spare some time for me." He looks at Brian with the hopeful, puppy dog eyes that would have probably worked as recently as a month ago, but no longer has the desired effect.

 

"No Michael, I can't, since MY business is putting on this shindig. Justin, call me if there is anything you need for the sets. I'll send Ted over so that the both of you can talk about the contractual changes beyond what was already agreed upon. Later."

 

Brian walks away and I can't help but watch him. That undeniable magnetism he has draws every eye in the building. As promised, he stops briefly to talk to Ted on his way out of the main doors of the building. I wish like hell that I was going with him, but I still have a job to do for my own company. That takes precedence over anything I might want at the moment. I feel the heated gaze of Michael on the side of my face but refuse to acknowledge it. In the grand scheme of my life, he doesn't matter. Or he didn't until he felt the need to open his mouth to me.

 

"I'm going to warn you one more fucking time Boy Wonder. Stay away from Brian! You're toxic; nothing but trouble. You weren't worth the trouble before and you're even more worthless now."

 

I turn to the annoying little worm, trying to keep the laughter out of my voice at his attempts to intimidate me. "And yet I'm the one _here_ working, making a living, doing something valuable, something that demands top dollar to contract with me, while you're standing here about to lose everything you've ever tried to work for, including Brian's friendship. I would venture to say that it isn't me who has the value of his self-worth mixed up."

 

"FUCK! I wish Hobbs would have..."

 

I narrowed my eyes, knowing where he was about to take that statement. "I dare you to finish saying that sentence Michael. Go on, pussy boy. Finish it!"

 

I could see the doubt in his eyes. Apparently, he thought that by implying anything about the bashing- Hobbs, in particular- I was going to burst out into tears. Instead he's made me angry. Knowing what I know now about Brian and then Daphne hitting the little fuck in front of me, the third time for Michael is about to be the charm for him and his motor mouth... and not in a positive, life-affirming way. I see when my threat and subsequent dare finally registered; could almost see the moment when he decides to say the statement that caused him to nearly lose his balls in the middle of a hospital waiting room. Michael's words forming were halted when Ted arrived at my side, holding my tightly wound fist at my side, which I would have happily drawn back and knocked the bastard on his non-existent ass.

 

"Michael, I doubt whatever was on the tip of your tongue to say would have been anything meaningful and worth hearing. I suggest you take off before I call security to escort you out. Or you can take your chances with Justin here, then I'll call the police to have you escorted to jail. The fact that you are even here is clear violation of the restraining order Justin has against you. You should have left the moment you spotted him. He's well within his rights to beat your ass and then call a cop, claiming self-defense. Of course, Justin is too decent a human being to do that but I still might do the dirty work for him if you don't leave NOW!"

 

Ted is still holding my wrist but as he addresses Michael, I could feel the tightening of his own. I can't say that I have any doubt that Ted will make good on his threat. Looks like wittle Mikey has finally burned all his bridges but one... and she's currently trapped in WASP-ville USA, with Mommy and Daddy so far up her flat ass, she can't even fart without them knowing about it.

 

"Fuck you Ted! This has nothing to do with you!" Michael screeches, causing all activity around the three of us to come to a halt.

 

"Actually it does, since you're standing here in the middle of a closed building without a valid reason or legal right to be here. In fact, you willfully and knowingly entered a building with a sign that specifically says ‘Closed to the Public' for the express purpose of harassing two people who are working this event. Everyone in here has a valid reason to be here, whereas you do NOT since you have no artistic talent, own any of the exhibits, nor are you part of the team organizing tonight's events. Justin has all three, so actually has a right to be in the building."

 

"The Rage drawings..." Michael began, only to be cut off again by my hero of the moment.

 

"Are Justin's to do with as he pleases. Per the contract that _you_ signed, any and all illustrations pertaining to the comic book Rage are the sole property of their creator, which is certainly NOT you. Go away Michael. Undoubtedly, we will see you tonight, since there isn't any way we can stop you from attending. But be warned that just as we will have plenty of patrons, law enforcement will also be out en masse.  You would do well to remember that should you think of invading Justin's personal space again. You're not to be within 500 feet of him and yet here you are." Ted turns to me then. "Come along Justin. I already had Mel look over the existing contract, adding in the new figures and stipulations. All that's needed now is your signature."

 

He leads me away to the far side of the room. I can't help but smile at the stunned look on Michael's pinched face as two of the center's security personnel grip him by each arm and usher him out of the building. Now only if tonight will go as smoothly in keeping Captain Asshole far away from me...

 

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ADLS_ **

 

**_Michael:_ **

 

Fucking Ted! I don't know what his fucking problem is but he'd better fix it quick. Wait until I tell Brian how he was holding onto Justin like some sort of prized property or something. Speaking of which, Ethan needs to get an immediate leash on his boyfriend. I may not be able to impress upon Justin my order to stay away from Brian, but that little shit better damn well be able to. I sure paid him enough and I'm not willing to see MY money go down the drain because he couldn't follow orders and do his fucking job. The fact that the lip lock of Brian and Justin's happened in the first place, means he hasn't been and still isn't. So it's time to fix that shit real quick, especially since it will free me up to talk to Brian and convince him to let me move into his place with him. No way am I going to be responsible for Ma's mortgage. The reason for this entire shit with Justin was so that my business thrives. It can't do that if I have to take care of myself too. Besides, she's my mother; it's always been her job to take care of me. What is this world coming to where no one can do what the fuck they are _supposed_ to do.

 

Boy Wonder was supposed to go the fuck away- he didn't! Brian was supposed to want me now- from the looks of it he doesn't, at least not yet. Lindsay was supposed to force Justin out of Rage and out of our lives, but instead I'm facing financial ruin because of the trick I created the comic with. Ma and Ben were supposed to take care of me until Brian came to his senses and realized that we belong together- they won't do it. Mel was supposed to take my side in this shit with Justin since she's known me the longest, but it's obvious the blond asshole turned her head against me. Ted was supposed to help me with the store and new investments, but he can't because he's the one who pointed out to Justin the discrepancies in the accounting; I no longer trust him. Emmett was supposed to be my shoulder to cry on, but he's too busy working and kissing Blondie's ass during his off hours. I won't even talk about Uncle Vic, since he's encouraging Ma to make me handle this shit on my own. Yeah...some fucking _family_ I've got. And lastly, Ethan was supposed to keep Justin away from fucking Brian and he hasn't!  Why doesn't anyone see that if they would all just do what I want, everything would be perfect? It will not only be like old times but better, since all of my plans erase the fact that Justin Taylor ever existed in our family.

 

I don't get why they aren't all cooperating. It would make me happy if they would and isn't that what's most important? It used to be, until that fucking ingrate showed up and took my place as the darling of Liberty Avenue. In exchange for the attention of the masses, I let them have the fuck of a lifetime with Brian without interference from me and an ongoing relationship with my mother when they need to eat. Then Justin comes along and thinks he can have _my_ place by Brian's side, when I've been working for it since the day I met him? Well it worked for awhile, but he won't be getting away with that shit this time! I didn't take the threat of Justin Taylor versus my ideal life that seriously before, but I do now. While Brian was everyone's Stud, I was his prince. No way am I letting Justin fucking Taylor steal my throne again. The more I think about people not playing their roles to perfection in my life, the more pissed off I get. Well, I can't take care of everyone and everything right now, but I can get Ethan to man-the-fuck-up and take care of his twink. Pulling out my cell phone, I dial the most hated number but the only one I can call to get fucking results.

 

RATS!! His voicemail comes on. He has the most annoying voice I have ever heard. I can't imagine how anyone could put up with it when he's about to cum. He even whines when leaving a voicemail which oddly reminds me of Lindsay. I tell him to get his ass down to the GLC as fast as he can before he doesn't have a boyfriend left. Then I proceed to tell him the one thing that I know will light a fire to propel his dumb ass where I want him to be. I tell him that I came upon a fiery kiss Brian gave Justin and managed to stop it before they fucked. Not exactly the truth, but it will get him glued to Justin all night tonight, and that's exactly what I want. It's not a total plan but it's the best one I can think of right now. Oh, where the fuck is Lindsay when I need her?

 

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

 

**_Brian:_ **

 

I arrived at Mel's a half an hour ago and already I'm tempted to march myself back to the GLC and fuck Michael up. Gus is napping in my arms and if I didn't know better I would say that he missed me. His little hand is balled within the silk of my shirt as if holding on for dear life. Even though I'm pissed at the information Mel and Ben imparted about Michael and Ethan, I don't have the heart to pass up this time with my son.

 

"So you mean to tell me that Michael paid Ethan, using Justin's money, for him to separate Justin and me. To what purpose? I knew the situation with Ethan would be a temporary one." Fuck why did I just say that? All I can do is hope neither of them noticed my slip but as I've always thought, God hates me.

 

"What do you mean you always knew it would be temporary? Are you and Justin...? Where exactly have _you_ been since last week Brian?" Melanie asks, and I can tell she is switching into lawyer interrogation mode.

 

"Away on business, like I told you." I shift a little in my seat, switching Gus to the other side. I've got a bonafide cramp Justin's always called ‘baby arm' where Gus' little ass was sitting. I know I'm making a big show of settling him down so that he can be comfortable while continuing to nap, but in reality I'm hoping it will buy me some time to cover mine and Justin's tracks. I agree with him that we need to be kept a secret for now.

 

"And this business, was it professional or personal?" She just won't let up! But to Mel's credit, I do see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Our relationship sure has changed since we both stopped letting Lindsay manipulate the way we interact with each other.

 

I decide to give the pitbull something to chew on."Okay Mel, it was a little of both. Justin was requested by one of my clients for his campaign. The account is worth half a million dollars and I knew that with the current state of things between Justin and I, he would turn me down without a thought about how much his commission would be."

 

"So you only went to California to talk some sense into him for the bottom line of his company?"

 

I nodded. "Justin has this principle that he won't work with someone he doesn't like."

 

"Yet he managed to work with Michael for a time."

 

"Which is why I needed to see him in person. Justin doesn't hold overt grudges; just denies a person what they most want until he decides to drive his foot up your ass to fuck you."

 

"WOW! Did not necessarily need that particular visual. But back to the matter at hand... you mean for me to believe that all you and Justin discussed was business?"

 

"We did."

 

"And you didn't fuck?" When I'm silent, she grins. "I knew you were full of shit Kinney. There is no way you and Justin can be around each other and not fuck your brains out. So does that mean you two are back together?"

 

"We never were together."

 

"Bullshit Brian. You may not have been conventional like we all expected you to be, but you were most certainly _together_ , whether you acknowledge it or not. Either way it's good, since it will keep him out of reach of Ethan's machinations. I can't believe Ethan and Michael did this!"

 

"I'll be honest and say that I didn't want to either, but too many things that went wrong in the last few months make sense now. Fuck! We can't tell him this though, Mel. Justin will literally kill Michael."

 

"What are you saying? We can't hide the truth from him. That would make what we're doing the same or worse than Ethan, since he actually trusts us."

 

"I know. His trust in himself and people is already fragile again, after what happened to his car. That's another thing, is there some way Lindsay can be held legally responsible for the part she's played in this?"

 

"I have my paralegal looking for precedents on whether we can have her charged now. She definitely needs to be held accountable for masterminding this shit. We both know that Michael couldn't think his way through a buttonhole, let alone come up with this plot on his own. He's always had a problem with seeing shit through to the end. He may have voiced his thoughts aloud to her, but she was the one who gave the orders he followed."

 

I chuckle. "You know Justin has taken to calling her Sargeant Pain-in-the-Ass?"

 

"I laughed my head off the first time I heard him refer to Michael as Captain Asshole, instead of Astro which was Michael's favorite superhero as you well know. So the question is, how do we protect him from the PITA Association?"

 

" _PITA Association?_ "

 

"Yeah we have Sargeant Pain-in-the-Ass who is Lindsay; Captain Pain-in-the-Ass who is Michael and now Private Pain-in-the-Ass who just happens to be Ethan. I have a feeling there are more of the privates on the horizon of Justin's life."

 

"Something you're not telling me?" I ask her.

 

"No. It's just something Daphne alluded to last night when I spoke to her and Phoebe. I'm sure it's nothing."

 

"If it's nothing then..."

 

"How about we just deal with what we know right now, and leave the speculation for later. Gus will be up in a bit, needing to be fed before I take him to Dusty and Marie's. They're going to Marie's mother's house. Ron called to inform me that Lindsay has her first date tonight with some dude they chose for her. I wouldn't put it past her to show up at Dusty's looking for _time_ with Gus to show what a caring broodmare she is."

 

I couldn't help but notice the sneering tone in her voice and had to wonder if she had any regrets about keeping Gus out of Lindsay's self-destructive orbit. "You having second thoughts about sending Lindsay back to the WASP nest?"

 

"Not one, just the fact that she still has her uterus intact. I have had my jealous moments about Lindsay being able to have a child, whereas I'm not. The endometriosis kind of ended my one heteronormative dream. But the idea that _she_ can have more children to use as a bargaining chip and human checkbook rankles in ways you can't imagine."

 

I had to stop and think about that for a moment. Melanie had never voiced that particular concern before and I guess I could understand the sentiment. My mother was the same type of parent that Lindsay was- indifferent except when Claire or I served a purpose for her to climb her social ladder. The only difference was that whereas Lindsay's god was her status within the country club set, Joan's was her standing within the Catholic family community and how the Kinneys were viewed. It made no difference to her that she was in an abusive relationship or that I was being hit for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and in-between snacks, so long as no one knew that everything wasn't perfect in Joanie's world. It makes getting Gus away from the current incarnation of _Mommy Dearest_ , the right decision in my book. No way should my kid have to fight the effects of being raised in such a household as I did. But then that's the fundamental difference between Claire and me. She uses it as an excuse; I used it as motivation.

 

"Well if there is a God as you believe, I doubt he will be gracious enough to let another child come from the she-wolf's womb. But it's not our problem. Right now we've managed to keep Gus safe, now we have to do the same thing for Sunshine."

 

"And the other kids coming? They're hers, you know."

 

"True, but they are also either Justin's or mine. There's no way Lindsay is getting her mitts on them." SHIT! Another secret is out!

 

"Justin's? How? You mean he's..."

 

"Had sex in the loft before with other people? Sure. The guy's not a total bottom like Michael." She seemed to accept that answer, for which I breathe a sigh of relief. No way would I ever live that down, or the fact that Justin makes me holler and squeak in a way that would rival Emmett. I'll be damned if anyone ever found that out! Kissing Gus' head, I hand him off to Mel. "I've gotta get back. I'll see you later at the center. Hopefully Michael has gone someplace else by now."

 

"I wouldn't bet on it. He's hellbent on causing trouble for Justin, and sadly that includes you. If word got out that you and Justin..." I take a dollar out of my pocket and hand it to her. "What's this for?" she asks.

 

"I would think of all people you would understand the rules of lawyer-client confidentiality. Now I can be assured that you won't tell anyone, not even Ben. Justin and I want to keep this thing- whatever it is- just between us. We both somehow realized that having too many cooks in our kitchen the first time made this mess that didn't have to be."

 

"Just make sure you keep him this time Kinney."

 

I nodded then left with her knowing exactly where Justin and I stood. Oddly, I feel good that she knows. Smelly Melly makes a dangerous enemy and a worthy opponent but dare I say it... she also makes one helluva friend.  

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Ethan:_ **

I arrived at the center earlier as instructed by Michael, only to be told that I have to wait until the opening tonight. So I went back to the apartment, formulating my plan for this evening. I called a few friends to help me out with keeping Justin distracted. I knew that in a crowd of thousands, I was going to need the help to keep track of Justin. I didn't trust Kinney before, and after hearing Michael's message, I can add Justin to that list as well. He didn't even have the decency to call me to let me know he'd arrived back in Pittsburgh safely. I understand he's working- well actually I don't since he should have been with me- but I'm still entitled to a simple phone call. Michael's came in while I was getting it on with LeRoy, but that's beside the point. Had Justin let me know he was back, I would have been by his side where I belong and that fucking kiss with Kinney never would have happened!

 

I would find it strange that the bastard surfaced on the same day that Justin was scheduled to come home, except that per his assistant, the bitchy Cynthia, that was already predetermined. I still wonder where he's been for the last week. Justin acted strange every time I called him, especially the night when I told him about winning the competition. His caustic comments have been replaying in my mind as recently as this morning while I laid in bed as LeRoy slept beside me. There is no way I'm letting Justin go. He's my muse, destined to travel with me as I tour the world making a name for myself. But with his lawyer's warnings, I know I have to tell him Michael's role in getting us together, and about my part in destroying his fuckmobile replica. But Justin's always been a forgiving person. Surely, he'll forgive me, especially if we aren't here in Pittsburgh to be reminded of my mistakes.

 

I can't deny that I'm a little nervous about it. I mean, what if he says no? What am I supposed to do then? LeRoy is well aware of my plans to take Justin with me. I told him this morning while we were showering and he was planning out the rest of our lives, as if Justin and I were breaking up. It hurt to destroy his hopes, but surely he knew he was temporary? I mean since he started the interlude this afternoon, he must be accepting of the circumstances, right? Too bad Justin won't grant me the same liberties of pounding his ass that LeRoy does. If he had, I never would have stepped outside of our bedroom activities for a side piece. But at least I'm still NOT like Brian Kinney, who used Justin as his personal plaything; I actually want to build a life with him. If only he would let me...

 

As Adam, Trace and I pay the entrance fee to this gaudy festival, I can't help but be shocked that Justin would actually take part in this level of licentiousness. Everywhere you look there is some sexual innuendo or connotation to the most innocuous thing, like the cotton candy stand. The actual sticks are different flavored phalluses- white chocolate, milk chocolate, strawberry, blueberry, lemon, grape and more. My only thought is that these displays really are a testament that Justin is better off with me. My mind is not a cesspit of sex the way Kinney's is. There's no romance to be had here at all. Instead, it's reminiscent of the free-for-all the backroom of  Babylon is, was, and always will be.

 

Yeah, I've been in the backroom once, and it was not an experience I ever wanted to repeat, especially being laughed at for my ineptitude compared to Justin's former boyfriend. In fact, that's another reason I hate Kinney so much. He doesn't remember me. Instead of appreciating me sucking his dick, he brushed me off. But then I probably would have too in order to fuck Justin, which he had done well and repeatedly that night... the night of my recital in this place where earlier that day I had met Justin. God, he was insatiable and fucking gorgeous in his wantonness. His demands for more from his brunet top rung in my ears as I jacked myself off deep into the night. It was also what fueled my determination to have the blond to myself, and away from a man who would never appreciate him the way I would. But even I have to admit, they were fucking HOT to watch. Why can't Justin give me that kind heat? Well he certainly won't be giving it to Kinney again if I have anything to say about it and I do!

 

I spot Justin standing next to a girl I've seen before but never really looked at. In a way, she reminds me of Daphne with her standoffish attitude but is paint splattered like I've seen Justin any number of times. They are engrossed looking at a display and having a conversation when another older man joins them. What is it with Justin and older men flocking to him? He's my age for fuck's sake! Mr. Cradle-robber is standing too close to Justin for my liking, and I decide that it is time to lay claim to what's mine so that the fucker doesn't get any more ideas. Picking up my pace, I come upon Justin from behind, bumping the old dude out of my way while swinging around to shove my tongue into Justin's open mouth.

 

Releasing his lips, I sigh "Welcome back lover," into his mouth.

 

"Thanks Ethan." is all he says before looking past me. "Professor Miles, are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine Justin. And as a reminder, I'm just good old Brad tonight."

 

"Old is right," I mumble, earning an elbow to the side from Justin, who is glaring at me. "Professor Miles? A _professor_ of what? I've never seen him on our campus."

 

"That's because he doesn't teach there Ethan. He works at CMU and is Tory's Art History professor. He is also a consultant on the board for the GLC."

 

"Oh... well how come he was looking at you like he wanted to take a bite?" I ask, getting annoyed that Justin was still standing here talking instead of greeting me properly. Cradle-robber is looking at me with a smug look and a twinkle in his eye. Yeah, he's definitely interested in Justin beyond academia.

 

"Ethan, your imagination, as usual, is getting the better of you. Perhaps you and _your friends_ would find the atmosphere by the Dick Kiss game more to your liking," Tory offers, as if someone asked her.

 

"No, but maybe it would be more to yours. As for me, I'm comfortable right here waiting for Justin to finish his obligations. That is what a _boyfriend_ is supposed to do after all. Where's yours?"

 

"Unlike you Ethan, my _girlfriend_ has no reason to stalk me. She is with her friends enjoying herself. Perhaps you should go do the same, since Justin and I are attending to important matters. You don't rank." She turns her back to me, forcing me out of Justin's personal space which I had invaded. "Justin, speaking of Dick Kiss in a totally ‘wish both he and I were straight sort of way', Mr. Kinney was looking for you regarding the Rage display. I think he had an offer for the lot of them he wanted to discuss with you. Ron and Nancy Peterson are with him."

 

"The Petersons? What the hell are they doing here?" Justin asks, smirking at Tory's comment, but genuinely puzzled at their presence.

 

"I think it's regarding Lindsay, but you should go find out," she tells him, while I try to swallow the lump which seems intent on restricting my airway. "Why Ethan, you should go get something to drink. You look as pale as a ghost. Or is it that you've seen one?"

 

I look at the bitch closely, and what I see almost makes the bile bubble up from my gallbladder. The bitch knows. She knows! But how? I've kept my secrets close to the vest. The only person other than Michael or Lindsay she could have found out from was that bitch attorney or...

 

_Fuck! Phoebe!_ But if Phebes knew who would she tell but... oh FUCK!! I have to find Michael. It's only a matter of time before that bitch Daphne spills the beans to Justin and then Brian. I notice as Tory's eyes narrow at me and she then nods imperceptibly to let me know that my assumptions are correct. Tonight just became about more than making sure Justin leaves with me tomorrow, it just became about my freedom. But first I have to make sure that Justin stays by my side the entire night. They can't turn him against me before I have a chance to explain if they can't get him alone, can they?

 

"Ethan, I'm going to see the Petersons. Why not show your friends around. I'll catch up to you when I can."

 

"I could come with you. I've been meaning to ask Lindsay something anyway."

 

"That's not necessary Ethan since I doubt she's here. Besides, this is business... _my business,_ to be more specific. I am perfectly capable of attending to it on my own. Go enjoy the carnival. I'll catch up with you later." He says, giving me a little nudge in the direction of Adam and Trace.

 

The implacable tone he used didn't leave me any room to be persistent or argue. "Don't be long Justin. I've missed you so much."

 

He stops and stares at me for a few brief moments, but in those few seconds, I feel like he can see everything that has happened and what I've been doing while he's been away. It's then that I realize no matter what happens tonight, I've already lost Justin. I have to question if I've ever really had him at all. By the looks of it, the answer is no, I never did. And the smug looks being passed between Tory and this professor, then onto me, confirm it.

 

FUCK!!!!!

 

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Justin:_ **

 

_What the fuck are the Petersons doing here?_ This is certainly NOT their type of shindig. I take it their appearance has something to do with their ignorant daughter and her actions against me. Well if they are here to plead her case, they can kiss my ass! Whatever Brian and Mel have decided regarding Gus has nothing to do with me, but I support every decision they've made thus far. Who knows? Maybe they will tell me that Lindsay and Craig will make a go at a relationship since she's fucked him numerous times in the car while Gus was asleep in the backseat. Now there's a match made in Hell!

 

I come upon them sitting in the office with Brian. Surprisingly there are no raised voices which I find a little odd since I know Brian can't stand them. He always said that he could never abide people too ashamed to be what they are because of some faux self-imposed social standards. I certainly couldn't disagree since I'd grown up in that type of environment and witnessed how my mother used to dumb herself down in order to make Craig feel like a big man instead of the bully he was. I'm glad she got out of that shit. Instead of being Craig's trophy, she's his biggest enemy and a formidable opponent to him now. I'd hate to be him.

 

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Peterson. My assistant tells me that you're interested in owning the original drawings for Rage. Is that true?" I can't help the puzzled tone of my voice. "To say that they are sexually graphic would be the biggest understatement I've ever heard, let alone uttered."

 

"Yes young man, you've heard correctly. We wish to give them as a gift to someone on their upcoming wedding but even before that, we wish to drive home a point to our wayward daughter," Ron tells me.

 

"We're well aware of what she was trying to do to you young man, and we don't support it in any way." Nancy adds, causing Brian to gasp.

 

"You're aware that this was all a ploy for Lindsay to force Brian into marrying her, or more accurately supporting her for the rest of his life?"

 

"Yes, we both are aware of what Lindsay planned. It's not that we have a problem with Brian- we don't- but we do have a problem with the way Lindsay covets him." Nancy is wringing her hands as she regards me with a blush on her face. Do I even want to know why?

 

"We were led to believe that you would welcome a heteronormative relationship with a successful businessman instead of the lesbian one with the attorney she's spent ten years with." Brian states, shifting in his seat under their intense scrutiny. _Seriously, what the hell is up with the Petersons?!_

 

"Melanie and Lindsay being involved as lesbians was never the issue. However, Mel being _involved_ with Lindsay was."

 

"I don't understand." I tell them.

 

"May I be blunt?" At mine and Brian's nod, she continues. "There are some things that Ron and I just discovered about each other after almost thirty-five years of marriage and this was one of them. We both feel that Melanie was doing herself a disservice by fucking with Lindsay. That was the core of my issue with her. It was almost like she fell for the Madonna act, and it was disheartening to see a very intelligent woman fall for someone as asinine and avaricious as my daughter. Now that's not to say that I don't support greed in its many forms- I do- but I don't support using anyone and everyone to further one's goals. Ron will tell you, that although I consider myself entitled to many fine things in this life, I'm not above working hard to get them. I've earned my position in our society both in business before I married Ronald, although my father never knew it. I kept it going strong even after Lynette and Lindsay was born. Even a spider in her web is busy as hell working to lay the groundwork before her sticky trap is set. Lindsay, as I'm sure you know, is not like that. Instead she plays on people's hopes, impossible dreams, and insecurities, so that the idiots do the work for her while she stays clean, free, and serene, while reaping what she feels is her due."

 

Brian nor I could dispute the truth of Nancy's words. I've often wondered how Melanie could let Lindsay get away with as much as she did for so long. It was as if Melanie was the slave and Lindsay was the master. Peace of mind shouldn't have been worth the price of Mel's self-esteem. Considering that Brian was in the same boat with Michael and had been for a number of years, I guess it is easy to imagine, after all. "So how does my work figure into this?"

 

"Call it payback in a long line of slights to her family. Ironically, this was Lynette's idea. Lindsay is quick to harp on her sister about the number of marriages she's had, each richer than the last, but never once has Lindsay acknowledged _why_ Lynette has had so many."

 

"And why has she?" Brian is curious and quite frankly so am I. I mean, is it really so hard to stay married? If the Petersons are anything to go by, I would say no, but then again, everyone is different. Ron just may find that it's _"Cheaper to Keep Her"_ is not only a song but a true statement. I can blame Brian for even knowing that it was a fucking old Blues song from 1973.

 

"Because it was Lindsay who destroyed each one of those marriages, including this last one. All of the men wanted children, which Lynette can't have. They all knew it beforehand, since she was always honest about it. Lindsay is able to have children, quite obviously since she gave birth to Gus. It was only a matter of offering herself to carry the babies, the _natural_ way that... she wouldn't do it any other way. And all they could see is that was that the baby would be biologically related to Lynette. Well what man doesn't want a bit of immortality?" Ron asks, as if trying to still wrap his mind around Lindsay's viciousness. "Anyway, it was all a ruse because the bitch showed the men the diaphragm the minute it was over, which happened to be the exact moment Lynette arrived home each time. Needless to say, each of the divorces and their settlements were uncontested."

 

Nancy chimed in. "Lynette wants Lindsay to suffer, knowing what it is like to have a dream left unfulfilled while it's being rubbed in her face constantly. Your artwork accomplishes that on many levels. From what I understand, the fact that you were injured has not stopped you from creating meaningful masterpieces, only how fast you do them. George Schickle speaks very highly of your works, and since you are the freelance artist Ron has kept hidden from me all this time, I can honestly say that I see your talent is not at all the way Lindsay described, but so much better and well-deserved."

 

"Out of curiosity, just how _did_ Lindsay describe me?"

 

"Justin..."

 

"No Brian, I really want to know. I could take a guess but where would be the fun in that?" I can't help but notice Nancy and Ron blush red to the roots of their heads. I smirk when it dawns on me why they are. "Brian, meet our voyeurs."

 

"Wh-What?!! Justin this is too much, even for you."

 

"Maybe so, but look at them and tell me what you think," I challenge. Brian taught me how to read people pretty well, and now that my memory has returned, I find the skill has sharpened significantly.

 

He bursts out laughing, noting the twin looks of guilt and embarrassment on both their faces. He drawls, "I take it you followed my orders then?"

 

"What are you talking about Brian?" Ron asks.

 

"To enjoy the free porn."

 

"You actually said that? Nancy, he said _that_?"

 

She closes her eyes and I'm tempted to run for cover knowing that a straight woman was watching me fuck Brian- or more accurately- watching Brian fuck me. "Ron, you watched too if I recall."

 

"I did but you had the earphones in."

 

"I take it one of the things you are _learning_ about each other is that you both like gay sex?" Brian asks them, and I can't help but laugh at the deepening of the tell-tale signs that he is right.

 

Nancy changes the subject. "So...so we can have your work Justin?"

 

"Yes, but on the condition that it goes to your friends in one piece. If Lindsay is left alone with any of my work, you'll be out of money and those drawings will be a thing of the past. She'll destroy them given the opportunity," I advise, knowing that I'm speaking the truth.

 

"How much do you want for them?"

 

"I'll let you and Brian decide that, since the proceeds go to the center and to the local AIDS hospice for medical fees and the like. He and our accountant will have the accurate figures. I can tell you that I originally insured them for fifty grand so I wouldn't like to let them go for less than that, especially since Rage has taken off and grown considerably since its conception. That's when those drawings were made. The mobility in my hand had just reached eighty-five percent. So they are priceless to me."

 

"Then why are you letting them go?" Ron asks.

 

"Because the center is worth them and so much more to me. Not only that, someone I love and admired greatly has recently transitioned to the great beyond due to AIDS. She was a superhero in her own right to this community. So my sacrifice pays homage to Godiva but also to people I know- _gay and straight_ \- who live with this fucked up disease and its precursor of HIV. I can't do much but if it eases their pain and suffering even a little, I know I've done something."

 

"Brian, he's a very special young man. Make sure you hold onto him this time," Ron tells him.

 

"I intend to." Brian answers, and I can't help the smile that comes across my face, which immediately becomes a frown when he says, "Besides, Justin's little _admirers_ have to wait, as we have other matters to tend to."

 

"Admirers? What the hell are you talking about now, Brian?"

 

"Oh how soon we forget. Ethan was basically pissing on his territory when he saw you with that obsequious professor who was doing his best to keep close contact with you."

 

The subtle throat-clearing reminds us both that we aren't alone. "Perhaps, this is a discussion better had in private," I say, trying to hide the fact that I'm basking in the jealous Brian glow.

 

"I think the roof is the ideal place for it. Shall we Sunshine?"

 

I take his arm and move a little closer to him than was strictly necessary when I hear Nancy ask, "Why _Sunshine_?" I flash her my trademark smile, denoting how fucking happy I am at this minute when she speaks again. "Sunshine is aptly named. You two have fun, although I'm saddened that I can't watch this time. Try not to set the place on fire, eh?"

 

"We promise," I say.

 

"Enjoy the rest of the evening. With any luck, there'll be plenty of _other_ voyeuristic activities to assuage your horny little hearts."

 

I snicker as Brian and I left the office, moving swiftly to the stairs at the end of the long hallway.

 

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Lindsay_ **

 

Clarence and I decide to check out the GLC Canivale. I knew Brian's new company was sponsoring the event and he would most likely be here, so I decided to agree to come. He and I have been seeing each other everyday for a week and I have to say, I actually like him. His no-bullshit approach to life reminds me a lot of Brian. When I told him of what Brian and that bitch I was involved with did to me regarding Gus, he listened attentively. For the first time in a long time, I didn't feel like every word out of my mouth was being scrutinized, if listened to at all. He said that we would deal with matters once we made things official between us. This first date is the beginning of many public appearance we'll be making together.

 

I did manage to convince him to stop by Dusty and Marie's house but they weren't home. I really wanted them to meet my new beau so that it would get back to Mel and Brian that they haven't stopped me. I also wanted to show Clarence what kind of mother I am to my son so that when the time came, he would fight for me to regain custody. Even though Clarence is well-off, I don't want to depend on his money. Brian should be paying for his son and I to live comfortably, but without Gus, I have a feeling he would leave me to rot in a penniless hell. Gus is my only hope to never be beholden to a ‘husband.' I learned that lesson being dependent on Melanie. It's a fate worse than life under my parents' roof.

 

Since it's Friday night and this event is going on, I figured Mel would be here since she would have to protect _her client's_ interests. Yes, I told him about Justin Taylor as well and my thoughts about that fucking little upstart. Again Clarence said nothing but I don't think he was too pleased. That's the funny thing about him. I can never tell if he's angry or not the way I could with Mel. But he did say that I should give Justin credit for not giving up on his dreams. Okay, I could buy that since to my mind, I'm largely responsible that he didn't. In a rare show of altruism which was both my mistake and my glory, I took him to see Adrienne shortly after Justin had returned to work. I have to admit, the woman is inspiring. The fact that she still managed to have a show even after becoming a quadriplegic is nothing short of amazing. I felt good that I encouraged him at the time. The sooner he pursued an art career and left Pittsburgh, the better for Brian to become the man I wanted him to be. But then came the advent of that fucking comic and the shit took off like a shot. What a waste of talent and yet, it's become a very lucrative business. So much so that it wasn't hard to convince Michael that he should have the lion's share since it was _his_ idea- even if it really was a joint effort. By then as much as I had wanted to build Justin up to pursue his art and get him out of our lives, I wanted to destroy him even more. It certainly wasn't hard to convince Michael to join in on my mind games.

 

Anyway, the way I see it, Justin owes me and the only way to repay me is to disappear from Brian's life and Pittsburgh, permanently. That's why I encouraged the idiot Ethan to pursue Justin, even while placing thoughts and visuals in Brian's head of monogamy and Justin's expectations. Sure I had no basis for comparison but Brian didn't know that. All he could see was Justin becoming another version of Michael in his life; that was all it took for Brian to start pushing Justin away. All of my plans had almost succeeded too, except for that smart fucking blond who decided to have Ted look at the fucking books and Mel review his contract. And Brian agreed. Fucking Ted! Fucking Melanie! And damn Brian Fucking Kinney! All of their meddling asses are responsible for my current state and they are all going to pay... as soon as Clarence and I are married.

 

I begin to look around, seeing Justin's hand in the artwork everywhere. The more I see, the angrier I get. Justin is supposed to be moderately disabled and yet he was still able to create these gallery-worthy renditions on a much wider scale. Why the fuck should he get to have all this? He has all the talent even with a gimp hand; all the recognition; all the fucking achievement that could have- should have- been mine! It fucking sucks that even after the blow to Justin's ego by Howard Ryasin, a mediocre fuck I've had the displeasure of screwing, he's been able to prove all of us, who thought he should give up and move on to something other than art, wrong.

Even though it's supposed to be a festival of fun and leisure, I've already spotted some wide-spread patrons and critics of the art world here. Lettice Knolls- owner and operator of a fairly large gallery in Chicago. William Bertrand is from London. He mentors several up and coming artists, as well as owning several small galleries throughout the Continent. Philippe Durand-Masterson is here with his husband, who is also a well-known art connoisseur. I'm fucking pissed seeing Justin get this kind of attention, and for a fucking festival no less!

 

"Something wrong, Lindsay?" Clarence asks me.

 

"No everything is fine. Just a little overwhelmed at the turnout," I respond, loosening my grip on his sleeve.

 

"I would imagine so since I think I may have your nail imprints on my skin." He chuckles. I really do like his laugh. "We can go if you want."

 

"NO!" I screech and immediately calm myself. Simpering and placing a loose lock of hair which has fallen forward at just the right time, I state again, "I'm fine Clarence. Really I am. Besides I think some of my friends are in attendance. I would love for you to meet them."

 

He nods his head and we proceed further into the sea of humanity. As we stop by "The Cockring Toss Game" I feel a harsh pulling on my arm. As I'm whipped around, I nearly lose my balance. Clarence reaches out just before I fall into him. I look up to thank him when I get firsthand knowledge of who was responsible for my near-mishap.

 

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN LINDSAY?!! I've been calling and calling, emailing you every fucking day and you have yet to fucking respond," Michael asks me, anger making his voice even higher pitched than usual.

 

I paste on a smile. "Michael, it's good to see you," I lie smoothly. "As for where I've been, I've moved back home to my parents' house. Things with Mel and I are over. I'm here with my soon-to-be-fiance. Clarence darling, this is my dear friend Michael."

 

Michael looked at me as if I had grown a dick on my forehead instead of a unicorn horn. He can be such an asshole sometimes... well most of the time. "I thought you were into pussy," he says, confusion evident in his voice.

 

"Well Michael, sometimes I like to switch teams. I don't think I'll be entering another lesbian relationship ever though. Clarence keeps me quite satisfied."

 

"Yeah well. We have business and problems to discuss."

 

I sigh, exasperated. "As you can see Michael, I'm here on a date."

 

"But..."

 

"No buts Michael," I snap. Again I have to take a deep breath to calm myself. "I'll email you tonight after I return home, okay?"

 

He seemed to weigh his options carefully, finally realizing that he had none. "Okay Lindsay but tonight, not tomorrow. Got it?"

 

"Sure Michael. I'll talk to you later. By the way, have you seen Brian around. I would like to offer my congratulations on the launch of his new company,. This event is sure to be a success for the turnout alone."

 

"No I haven't seen him since your parents left. But if you see Boy fucking Wonder, it's almost a surety that Brian won't be far behind."

 

" _My parents?_ Are you sure? And why the hell would Brian be following Justin around again? I thought..."

 

My thought is interrupted by Clarence. "Lindsay, we should get moving. There's a lot to see and do tonight before the Carnivale ends. I also see some business associates of mine that we should introduce you to."

 

"Absolutely Clarence. Michael we'll talk soon," I murmur, even though I would like nothing better than to stay and hear all that Michael has to tell me. Being out of the loop fucking sucks. "I'll let you know when I'm on. Say hi to Debbie and Vic for me."

 

I move off with Clarence, twisting my head from side-to-side, trying to see if I can find Brian anywhere in this immense crowd. I don't see him anywhere, nor can I spot Justin. I do see Ethan and he is sporting the same worried look that I noticed on Michael's face when I first faced him. I definitely know that something is going on now, and I must speak to Michael and Ethan at once. Unfortunately, before I could excuse myself, we reached Clarence's partner in his company, who I happen to also know is his part-time lover. I smile graciously as I'm being introduced, but inside I feel as if a bomb is about to go off at any minute, and that things have only just begun to blow up in our faces. _Double fuck!_  

 

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

**_Clarence:_ **

My dear Lindsay doesn't think I know what she's thinking. She thought that I would let her ditch me in favor of finding her co-conspirators against young Justin Taylor, including that whining wimp who demanded to know where she's been these last several weeks. Ron and I had a long talk about what Lindsay was doing before she met me. Ordinarily, I probably would have applauded her ingenuity in getting what she wanted. After all, I'm all about acquisition and not above mercenary tactics to get what I want. But you see, I have a problem with rotten princesses. My step-sister and Lindsay could have been best friends since they are cut from the same cloth. But what Lindsay has done to her sister is beyond disgraceful; it was downright disgusting.

 

I've known Lynette a long time; met her through her first husband. He and I were wild boys- fucking everything that moved, male or female- until he met her. He always said he took one look at her and lost his heart forever. The funny thing about Henri, was that he really did love his wife very much, and knew how much not being able to give him a child hurt her. So when Lindsay came to him, it really wasn't about anything else but being able to give his darling wife the one thing she wanted- a child connected to her by DNA. He asked me to get him what he needed to be able to get it up with the vicious cunt simpering next to me. After getting him a hit of the stuff we often used to get it up for an entire night of debauchery, he adhered to Lindsay's demands and fucked her.

 

As Henri told me later on, it broke his heart to see Lynette standing there in shock while Lindsay laughed and pulled the contraception out of herself, telling her sister that the man she married was exactly everything she had ever said he was in bed. Lynette, still in shock, asked Lindsay why she did it. The bitch responded that Lynette couldn't have everything to herself; that it was her duty to share, if not her own money, than her rich husband would do just fine. I later found out that Lindsay demanded that Lynette sign over her portion of their grandfather's will to her because it was larger and Lynette had refused. Lindsay had been fucking Lynette's gynecologist since high school, which is how she found out that Lynette could get pregnant but would never be able to carry the children to full term. Poor little Gus hadn't been born yet.

 

For Henri's part, I'd never seen my friend so broken. When Lynette asked for the divorce, Henri pleaded with her before finally giving into her request. I think she could have accepted Henri fucking anyone else but the jealous tramp standing here actually flirting with the men AND women in our circle so shamelessly. After the divorce was final, Henri tried to live again but for him, life was over. He'd lost the one thing- the one person- that had meant so much to him. He killed himself that year by cutting his breakline and driving off a cliff. Because of the dubious nature of the Henri's suicide, it was investigated as a homicide and once cleared of all charges, Lynette received all monetary benefits Henri had left her. His good-bye letters came in the post explaining what he had done, and asking all of us to keep it quiet so that Lynette would most assuredly be taken care of beyond the divorce settlement.

 

And so it went that every time Lynette would move on with her life and marry again, Lindsay would fuck the woman's new husband. But she was smarter each time, learning Lynette's schedule to make sure she was going to be home at some point during her _visit_ , then drugging the men, enough where they were still coherent but unable to stop her from completing her mission. Ron and Nancy only know the version of the truth being put out there, which is Henri's version featuring different men, but Lynette and I know the full truth about Lindsay. The last few marriages didn't end because Lynette asked for the divorce, but because her ex-husbands did, out of shame, fear, and respect for her. They couldn't imagine trying to make love to her again after her sister had violated them- as men and also as a married couple.

 

So between her and myself, we vowed to stop Lindsay in a way there would be no coming back from. By the time we are finished with her, Ron and Nancy included, little Miss Avarice is going to wish she was never born. Melanie Marcus and Brian Kinney unwittingly got the ball rolling along with the help of Justin Taylor; now it's time for us deep in the heart of the WASP nest to take over.  

 

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Daphne:_ **

 

It's taking everything in me not to go over there and punch the blonde bitch's face in. She's in the company of a very handsome man, smiling and laughing as if she doesn't have a care in the world. I really hope that Mel can get her charged alongside Ethan and Michael. No way should Lindsay Peterson walk away from this mess unscathed.

 

I watch as the group progresses onto the next booth. I have to admit, when Brian and Justin work together, there's an undeniable magic that happens. I can see Brian's vision so clearly in Justin's artwork. My ear catches various bits of conversations amongst the crowd flitting from game-to-game, exhibit-to-exhibit. I have to admit that I'm kinda jealous of the guy blowing balls out his ass during Butthole Bingo. He definitely gives new meaning to the phrase ‘tight ass.' I watch as Lindsay laughs it up in the handsome man's face before she turns, what she thinks is a sultry look, on him. To me, she just looks constipated. It reminds me of the looks Ethan would often give Justin- talk about Disgust Personified! BLECH!

 

Speaking of which, the bastard just passed me, bitching about Justin being in some meeting too long. What the fuck did he expect? This isn't a social gathering for Justin; it's business. But then why should I be surprised at any self-absorbed gripe that passes from the roots of his greasy hair to the lips of his grimy face. Seriously! What did Justin see in the idiot? Someday, he and I will have a talk about downgrading from Brian to _that_. It is just plain unacceptable!  _*Shudders*_ If I had ever done something so stupid as to leave Brian- were he straight, that is- Justin would have checked my ass into a mental institution STAT, without preamble. Fuck! Maybe I should have done that at the first sign that he was losing his mind. Well hindsight and all that...

 

Anyway, Phoebe and I look on as LeRoy approaches the Karaoke booth. As he selects his song, I hear the sexy beat of Prince's "The Beautiful Ones" blasting through the sound system. I just know he isn't going to do what I think he's going to do to capture the attention of who I think he's trying to. Oh. My. Ever-loving. God. HE IS!! The chin-rat along with two of his friends, who I've seen before, stop and watch the spectacle LeRoy is making of himself, damn near crying as he's singing his heart out to Ethan. To give LeRoy some credit, he sounds remarkably like the song's originator. His tone, even singing falsetto through most of the song, is clear, rich and reaches inside each of us listening to him. My heart almost breaks for the poor guy. _Almost_.

 

He had to know that Ethan couldn't be trusted, since he was technically cheating on Justin the entire time they were together. Even before that, really. Ethan talked a good game, but his actions left a lot to be desired. Strangely, I have the feeling that Justin isn't the least bit bothered by it. In fact, if I had my way, Justin would be doing the same with Brian. Or better yet, he'd just go back to the man who I know owns Justin's heart. Well as wishes go, that's my very best, most fervent one. Brian and Justin belong together. I do want to see the ass-whipping that is bound to happen when all of Ethan's machinations come to the forefront though. With any luck, I'll be able to tag that ass in my own positive life-affirming way as well. My knuckles have been itching to make that little sorry sonofabitch pay. If I'm lucky, Michael and Lindsay will be eating a few knuckle sandwiches too.

 

_"What's it gonna be Ethan? Do you want him? Or do you want me? Cause I want you!"_

 

I snicker. Well if Ethan didn't want his secret out, it sure is now. I have to wonder what brought on LeRoy's sudden plan for exposure. But then again, it's an open secret that Greaseball was planning on asking Justin to go with him when he started his tour. Of course, those of us closest to Justin know that Ethan has more of a chance of becoming Brian Kinney than he does of having Justin be his eternal groupie, but we like to let him live in his delusional grand plan, while practically foaming at the mouth waiting for Justin to disabuse the fucker of his impossible dream. And it certainly IS impossible, as I look up towards the roof to see a shining blond head, hanging over the side of the building, face contorted in ecstasy, while a tall svelte familiar brunet is whispering and then licking his ear. Brian's hand goes over Justin's mouth and it's then that I realize that the men are fucking hard, even as they watch the maddening public display of affection below them. OH! To be a fly standing next to them right this minute... looks like all my wishes just might come true this night!

 

 

End Notes:

 

I've added some TAGS because there are just no redeeming qualities to the PITA Association. Yep, they are bound to get worse and in one case, even more worrisome!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	29. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 26: TOXIC- My Little Secret Part 3 by Nichelle Wellesly

**_Toxic- Britney Spears: My Little Secret Part 3_ **

**_Lyrics_ **

Baby, can't you see/ I'm calling/ A guy like you should wear a warning/ It's dangerous/ I'm falling/ There's no escape/ I can't wait/ I need a hit/ Baby, give me it/ You're dangerous/ I'm loving it/ Too high/ Can't come down/ Losin' my head/ Spinnin' 'round and 'round/ Do you feel me now?

Oh, The taste of your lips/ I'm on a ride/ You're toxic I'm slippin' under/ With a taste of a poison paradise/ I'm addicted to you/ Don't you know that you're toxic?/ And I love what you do/ Don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late/ To give you up/ I took a sip/ From my devil's cup/ Slowly, it's taking over me/ Too high/ Can't come down/ It's in the air and it's all around/ Can you feel me now?/ Oh, Taste of your lips/ I'm on a ride/ You're toxic I'm slippin' under/ With the taste of a poison paradise/ I'm addicted to you/ Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do/ Don't you know that you're toxic?/ Don't you know that you're toxic?/ Taste of your lips/ I'm on a ride/ You're toxic I'm slippin' under

With a taste of a poison paradise/ I'm addicted to you/ Don't you know that you're toxic?/ With the taste of your lips/ I'm on a ride/ You're toxic I'm slippin' under

With a taste of the poison paradise/ I'm addicted to you/ Don't you know that you're toxic?/ Intoxicate me now/ With your lovin' now/ I think I'm ready now/ I think I'm ready now/ Intoxicate me now/ With your lovin' now/ I think I'm ready now

Written by Cathy Dennis, Christian Karlsson, Henrik Jonback, Pontus Winnberg

  * Copyright © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc



 

**_Justin:_ **

Once we arrived on the roof's landing, Brian and I wasted no time indulging in each other. Every fucking time, without fail, his kisses intoxicate me. I feel drunk with them, drugged on the power I hold over him; the power he holds over me. Nothing will satisfy me except the next dose of him in whatever form of himself he gives me. Now that this feeling has become part of my life again, I don't want it to end... if I have my way, it won't.

 

As he strips me bare, the sultry night air caresses my skin and I welcome the feeling. He's still fully clothed for the moment and the subtle sensations of his jeans scraping my legs while the silk of  his shirt presses against my torso, is driving me insane. I feel myself moving backward until the concrete of the ledge digs painfully into my back even as the pleasure of his body pressed against mine washes over me. That's the thing about Brian. He knows how I love it when makes me walk that fine line between want and need; how he demands all of me, snatching whatever thoughts I have out of my mind with his tongue, leaving me a quivering mess seeking instant gratification.

 

He turns me around, ordering me to look down and watch the crowd. Behind me, I feel him drop to his knees. I know what's coming and I can't wait for it. I lean over the ledge, giving him full access to my ass. He smacks it lightly and I feel the action everywhere, the sharp sound reverberating through me, the fine hairs on my skin raising to create goosebumps. We don't indulge in full-on BDSM often, but he knows that there are certain aspects of it that set me off like a cork leaving a champagne bottle. Spanking and pinching are two of them. I hold my ass up for more contact of that mighty open palm, loving the lingering stroke of his fingertips he applies after the initial sting to my backside.

 

I feel him part my cheeks, blowing a wash of heated air at my hole. I can't help the tightening of my abdomen, anticipation of what's to come ruffling along all my nerve endings. At the first flick of his tongue, I gasp and then sigh, as he leans in for more. The sighs become moans, more melodious than the music blaring from the speakers while LeRoy serenades the crowd. And as the music builds, so do Brian's actions until I'm spurting against the wall in orgasm.

 

_What's it going to be Ethan? Do you want him or do you want me? Cause I want you!_

 

Brian enters me right then, not giving me a chance to come down off my own euphoric high. The pleasure-pain of it registers, but it's a non-factor as he joins his body to mine forcefully, letting me feel and know that he wants me; that this thing between us has changed everything for him. I don't need the fucking words anymore as I once thought I did, I don't need to second-guess any of my actions thus far. What I need is this passion that's like a drug in its intensity, what I need is this man fucking me with all his might like I need my next breath. Brian grabs my hair and pulls me back into him, holding me still to receive him- all of him- while whispering in my ear. Not just words, but promises, which I know he will never break. Words about our time apart, the anger, the desperation, the hopelessness... all the things I felt and couldn't find the words to speak. This wild coupling was about so much more than what we found in California; it was a claiming, a declaration of what he wants and what will be, because I want it too. God, how did I live without this feeling? The truth of the matter is I didn't. I existed, nothing more.

 

Our mutual culmination happens as the crowd is applauding and the screams for more songs from LeRoy ensue. But that is not what catches our attention as we come down from passion's peak. No, it's the argument happening between Michael and Ethan that is drawing our focus. Things are getting heated- Michael pushing on Ethan, while the other pushes back.

 

"I guess we should make ourselves presentable and go down there," Brian drawls, annoyed that our peaceful interlude is about to be cut short by the idiot brigade.

 

We watch as Lindsay makes her way over to Michael, with whom we assume is her new beau in tow. This definitely cannot be good. I dress hurriedly and follow Brian down the stairs. We know that law enforcement is attending since Carl thought it would be best. We arrive at the edge of the crowd, pushing our way through to the front just in time to hear the accusations of both men flying fast and furiously.

 

"Well if you had done your fucking job, instead of playing fucking Cassanova to that Prince impersonator up there, we would know where Brian and Justin are right now!"

 

"It's not my fault that you couldn't keep track of your best friend or should I say the man you're trying to trap into marriage. Yes, Michael, I know all about the other part of your little- or should I say, not so little- grand plan. Your inability to get what the fuck you what is NOT my fault!"

 

"The hell it isn't!!!! You had one job- ONE- and that was to keep Boy Wonder from Brian!"

 

"I fucking DID! It was you who couldn't control your fiance!"

 

We all gasp, taken aback by the ultimate lie that's been told by Michael. It's apparent that Ethan couldn't have got that bit of information otherwise. It's always been Michael most fervent wish and everyone knows that but no one would dare to speak such idiocy unless it was considered a sure thing.

 

"Don't you fucking worry about Brian; I'll take care of him. What you need to focus on is getting that fucking pop-tart away from him and refocused on you. But you can't , can you? After all, the guy let your secret out of the bag, didn't he? You and Justin deserve each other! Both of you are whores! You both fuck around for money. He fucked Brian for his and you fucked him for MINE!!"

 

"Ethan, Michael, I don't think this is the time and place for this conversation," Lindsay interjected, only to be cut off by their continued squabbling. She looks over at me, shock evident in her face. She begins to tap Michael furiously, but to no avail. I heard the last part.

 

"I paid you ten-fucking-thousand dollars to break them up, threw in that blond boy ass to sweeten the deal and YOU DIDN'T DELIVER! For all we know they are somewhere in the building fucking, and all because you couldn't keep that shaggy dog-haired Boy Wonder on a short leash!"

 

The silence was deafening as it finally registered to Michael the most damning evidence against him that he let slip from his own mouth in the heat of his anger. I look over to Brian as he stares at the both of them as if he wants to rip their faces off. Lindsay still looks shocked... and scared? Why? But wait...

 

"Ten thousand dollars to fuck with Brian and me? Ten thousand fucking dollars Michael? Where did you get the money?" And then it dawns on me what else _my_ money paid for. "I want him arrested. _Both_ of them! NOW!!"

 

"I...I, uh shit!" Michael stammers as Ethan starts with his excuses.

 

"Now Justin, you can't mean that. I love you. I need you! You're my muse. That money was for us to go away together to start a new life... Please, you have to believe me!!" Ethan pleads.

 

"As if I would ever consent to be your permanent groupie Ethan. That's what LeRoy wanted; not me. But you know what, it no longer matters, does it?" I'm pissed that there is actually a measure of hurt in my voice, but it can't be helped. Ethan, with Michael's help, fed me lie-after-lie at a time when self-doubt ruled my life. "As for you Michael, I'm happy to say that all of your efforts went for nothing. Brian and I still found our way back to each other. And although I still want my money back and will have it, you will face charges for embezzlement."

 

"You can't do that!"

 

"Fuck. You. And I sure as hell can and will." Melanie came up with Carl and a contingent of police officers at that exact moment. "I want to press charges against them both. You knew about this, didn't you Mel?"

 

"Justin, I just found out the extent of their bullshit the day before yesterday. I was going to tell you tomorrow. I knew you would be too busy tonight to have this particular conversation."

 

Carl nodded his head at the four officers, who went to flank both Michael and Ethan. Michael is screaming obscenities and threats at Carl, telling Horvath that he can kiss his mother goodbye since she would never stay with the man who arrested her son. I don't think I've ever seen the mild-mannered detective with the unusually sunny disposition given his line of work, look so thunderous. Between the high-pitched screeches from both Michael and Ethan, who were arguing with each other AND the officers, Carl looked as if murder was about to become an option. Brian must have seen the look too and thought to bring the conversation back to the business at hand.  

 

"What happens now?" Brian asks, listening to Michael ranting in the background.

 

Before anyone can answer, Michael breaks free from the other officers, who came with Carl. They were holding him by the shoulders and it was obvious that neither thought the whiny schmuck, still caterwauling about the unfairness of what's being done to him, would try anything. At first, it looked as if he was backing away to make a run for freedom but he switched direction, looking directly at me. "If I'm going to jail anyway, I might as well do what I've wanted to since the beginning..." All I see is his fist that was balled by his side, coming at me.

 

Before I know it, I'm watching him crumble to the ground, my left fist balled and reddened; throbbing in pain. His eyes are closed, even as the blood spurts from his nose which is twisted at a grotesque angle.  

 

Daphne comes over to me then, leaning over Michael. "Damnnnnn! He got knocked the fuck out! Way to go Justin!"

 

The police haul Michael to his feet, dragging him away, as they do the same with Ethan. His cries of apology and pleas of forgiveness are falling on deaf ears. I don't want them! But the little devil that sits on my shoulder sometimes, is screaming out for a bit of revenge that I know will hurt far worse than the jail time he's facing. I make sure that he has eye-contact with me as they reach one of the squad cars. Then turning to Brian, I kiss him long, deep, and passionate, while keeping my eye on Ethan watching for his reaction. I'm gratified when the fucker bows his head in defeat, tears falling onto his shirt and wetting the fabric.

 

"Justin! That was unnecessary and cruel!" Lindsay reprimands me, as if I should give a fuck what she thinks. But luckily for me, I don't have to respond to her. I guess she forgot that Mel was right there as well.

 

"Stick a dick in it Lindsay, or should I say blow one, since you seem to be so good at it. If I were you, I would be worried about myself especially since I know you were at the bottom of a lot of this. Ethan's actions regarding Justin's car, for example."

 

"Wait! Ethan did that to my car?! He's responsible for me going to the hospital?! That fucking... what does Lindsay have to do with it?" I ask, angry and wishing that I had punched Ethan as well.

 

Mel, who has not taken her eyes off Lindsay responds, "She made her usual suggestions, thinking that she would stay clean. You know how the WASP nest is Justin. Well _Ms. Plans_ is in for a big surprise, if my paralegal finds what we're looking for. I suggest you get a real good lawyer, Lindsay. If I have my way, you're going to need one."

 

"Brian...I..." she begins only to be cut off.

 

"Don't Lindsay... just don't. Between you and Michael, I don't have anything left for either of you."

 

"How can you say that? I gave you Gus! I'm your best friend! We've been through so much together!"

 

"Great! Now we have ‘Chucky the sequel'. I thought we heard the last of the ‘I'm your best friend' litany with Michael's exit. Now we have Lindsay," Daphne says. "Brian if you believe this bitch, than I feel sorry for you."

 

"Who asked you?!! You're nothing and nobody! Why don't you go back to your playpen and take the blond boy ass with you!" Lindsay spews hatefully at Daphne, raising up to her full height and getting in Daphne's face. Big Mistake!

 

"Daphne don't..." Brian warned, but it was already too late. Luckily, the man with Lindsay caught her before she hit the ground. Daphne's right hook, as always, is near lethal.

 

"I want the little bitch arrested! I want her arrested right NOW!" Lindsay screams but Carl just laughs.

 

"For what? It was self-defense."

 

"No it wasn't Carl! That little she-wolf attacked me!"

 

"No, you tried to intimidate her with your WASPy demeanor and tactics. Instead she became a Hornet and stung you real good. Go home Lindsay but don't leave town. We undoubtedly will have some questions for you regarding your involvement with Michael and this plan of his."

 

"But I..."

 

"Or you can stay and be arrested for trespassing. I'm sure with all the drama Michael and Ethan caused, the proprietors of the GLC will have no trouble pressing charges against another troublemaker. The choice is yours." Carl tells her, handcuffs at the ready to make good on his promise.

 

She obviously noticed that she wasn't going to get her way. "Fine! Clarence, will you take me home please."

 

"Sure thing Lindsay. I hope you all have a good evening. By the way Mr. Kinney, I'll be in touch." Clarence says.

 

"You know each other?" Lindsay asks, frustrated and surprised at this bit of news.

 

"Yes. Brian and Justin worked on several campaigns for me in the past, when he was with Vanguard. I've since discovered that he opened his own agency, even before I met you. Our meeting is scheduled next week."

 

"But Clarence...with everything going on and the fact that we're dating.... Don't you think to keep the meeting would be a conflict of interest?" she asks, batting her eyelashes, trying to be what she considers seductive. To me, she just looks constipated.

 

"It's business Lindsay. In that regard, I'm only loyal to my bottom line."

 

"But..."

 

"NOT ANOTHER WORD! You caused me enough embarrassment for one night." Clarence says as he leads her off.

 

The rest of the night went smoothly, as people went back to the festive atmosphere we created for them. Food and drinks flowed freely as the crowd began to circulate once more, enjoying the naughty games, plays and music.  The critics and other business notables there for Brian and I, were more than ready to forget the dramatic blip on Carnivale, and graciously steered the conversations towards furthering mine and Brian's business goals. So as I see it, whatever other revelations regarding the Pain-in-the-Ass Association, as Mel has taken to calling Ethan, Lindsay, and Michael, can wait for tomorrow. It was time to party! HARD!

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	30. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 27: YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME Part 1 by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

 

Part 1 of the morning after....

**_CHAPTER 30:[You Give Love A Bad Name ](https://play.google.com/music/m/Tk26bgevez5oqd3rgonw66fjjni?signup_if_needed=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics)_ **

[ **_Bon Jovi_ ** ](https://play.google.com/music/preview/An4e5bnhixdhofvtjcwa2vxmwoe?utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics)

**_Lyrics_ **

**_Shot through the heart/ And you're to blame/ Darlin', you give love a bad name_ **

**_An angel's smile is what you sell/ You promise me heaven, then put me through Hell_ **

**_Chains of love got a hold on me/ When passion's a prison, you can't break free_ **

**_Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah/_ **

**_Paint your smile on your lips/ Blood red nails on your fingertips/ A school boy's dream, you act so shy/ Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye/ Oh, you're a loaded gun/ Oh, there's nowhere to run/ No one can save me/ The damage is done_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Shot through the heart_ **

**_And you're to blame_ **

**_You give love a bad name (bad name)_ **

**_I play my part and you play your game_ **

**_You give love a bad name (bad name)_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Written by Richard Sambora, Desmond Child, Jon Bon Jovi_ **

  * **_Copyright © EMI Music Publishing, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group_**



 

 

**_Brian:_ **

It's early in the morning. The sun hasn't even risen over the horizon yet and I still can't believe what that bitch has done. I mean, seriously?! _Suggesting_ that Ian bust up Justin's jeep? To what purpose? To keep Justin away from me and trapped in an emotionally taxing relationship? Granted, he and I weren't exactly the poster boys for mental health while we were together, either.

Between the tricking and the yo-yo effect I put Justin through the first year then the bashing and all subsequent events that led to Ethan being able to come between us. So yeah! Justin and I have had our fair share of crazy, BUT I would never put him through the mental and emotional abuse that those three assholes did- two of which I considered to be my closest friends. I mean, if they would do that to Justin, who is practically a stranger, compared to how long we have all known each other, what the fuck have their manipulations been doing to me?

"Brian, come back to bed. And fucking stop thinking before you trigger the smoke detectors! I smell the burned rubber from here," Justin calls to me. If the situation wasn't so dire, I might have laughed.

"Sunshine, I... I can't sleep." I decide to be honest with him because... well, it affects him probably more than it does me. Lindsay and Michael's actions were apparently in the name of their _love_ for me. But right now, their brand of hate towards Justin is just as abusive and hurtful as my own parents were to me. But at this moment, I'm wondering if it is simply hate for Justin, or for me as well.

I think they really hate the both of us, especially Lindsay. As I stand here and think about every single backhanded compliment she's given me over the course of our friendship, I can finally hear the underhanded manipulations as well. I can't count how many of the ‘you were born to fuck; not love' speeches I've endured, or the ‘you need to change and grow up' speeches versus the ‘I want you to go out and fuck every hot guy you see' command from the day of her commitment ceremony to Mel.

It's funny, but when I look back over it all, I was the most ‘grown up' and responsible one out of all of them- something Justin spoke to me about many, MANY times during our first year. I owned my own home, have a total of three college degrees- two of which none of them know about- and was on the fast track to making partner in my chosen field by the time Gus was born. It took a kid, who was only supposed to be a one-night stand, to point out my accomplishments whenever what Lindsay, Michael, and even Deb, said about me would start playing with my mind. I think the thing that is plaguing me the most is that I'm a fucking expert at reading people and their motives, but couldn't see what the actions of those closest to me were doing to both me and Justin. I fucking trusted the wrong people. I guess what Buddha said about an insincere friend needing to be more feared than a wild beast is absolutely true. Whereas the wild beast will wound the body, Lindsay and Michael have wounded my mind... and I let them. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I didn't hear him get out of bed, but I find myself wrapped in the blanket still warmed from his lithe frame, his nakedness pressed firmly against my back. This brings me out of my dark thoughts and into a state of peace about the whole thing. It's ironic how Justin is able to do that for me; able to sense my inner turmoil and move in such a way that he is right there when I need him the most. He doesn't speak, but holds me tightly, even as I stand here trying to fight the tears that I feel in the recesses of my eyes. Their betrayal hurts worse than all of the beatings I've endured at Jack's hands. All of the passive-aggressive pronouncements and malicious judgements from Joan and Claire combined, were less painful than this. I feel like I am breaking into pieces and yet, the man behind me won't let me. I know he won't.

Throughout all of this, I've always trusted Justin Cole Taylor. In some strange way, even on the night we met, I have always trusted him. Even through the shit with Ethan, when he cheated, I still knew that I could count on him, even if I didn't want to. His only ulterior motive was for me to love him as he has always loved me, but he didn't use any underhanded tactics to make that happen. No, he was just himself. Precocious. Tenacious. Challenging and enlightening at times, he never lets me rest on my laurels, or accepts the commonplace from me. He just accepts me. It took losing him through the others' machinations for me to really appreciate that fact.

"We're due at Mel's at nine and the police station at ten. Any idea what you are going to do?" I ask him quietly. I must say, the view from Justin's tiny abode is beautiful. There's a peace and surrealism here, almost like we aren't anywhere near Pittsburgh, but somewhere in the country. It's an artist colony of one, and I can certainly understand why he chose this place. Although I know if I ask him, he'll tell me that it _chose_ him.

"I honestly haven't gotten that far yet. I just know that I am going to have Michael and Ethan formally charged. I know that you are alright about Ethan, but..."

"You want to know if what you do to Michael will affect us as we are now."

"Yeah."

I sigh. I can understand his apprehension. I've always protected Michael; always seemed to choose Michael over him. For a man who lives by the ‘no regrets' edict, I seem to be racking up quite a few in terms of how my past actions and reactions affected Justin. "Do you remember the promise I made you when you and Michael decided to start the comic?"

"You said that you would never side with either one of us to solve a disagreement, be it creative or business. But Brian, this is different. My actions towards him will send Michael to jail for a lot of years. Even if he gives me back all of the money, what he did is a federal crime. The State of Pennsylvania is not about to let that go. Hell, they didn't let it go in regards to Stockwell, and especially not Saperstein- a gay man who was the owner of the largest nightclub, and a homosexual establishment at that. Stockwell and Gary were much bigger fish to fry, and if not for the insurmountable evidence against both of them, they may not have even bothered. But Michael is a little fish in a big pond now, with the critical acclaim and national fame of Rage. Couple that with all of the conspiracy activities with Lindsay and Ethan, they sure as hell aren't going to let Michael get away with any of it."

"Then if you know all of this Sunshine, why the doubt?"

"Because he's your oldest friend."

"Was."

"Was?"

"Yeah Justin, he _was_. I've been thinking a lot about what Michael and Lindsay have done and said over the years- the things they encouraged and the things I let them get away with. It's not easy to admit aloud, but I've been a blind fool."

"I can't disagree with you there, but Brian, don't beat yourself up too much. All of us put our faith in the wrong people at some point. I sure as hell did."

"Justin, you were the innocent in all of this."

"If that's the case, then so were you."

"But I wasn't."

"Well neither was I."

"But..."

"No buts, Brian. Or as you like to remind me, I have a butt, you have a butt, but that's not the but we're talking about."

I laugh. I can't help it. Justin was always a master at throwing my words back at me. "So none of us can be fully absolved."

"Exactly, Stud. It doesn't make you nor I stupid, or even too trusting. We were guilty of, for once, seeing what we wanted to see. We'll just know better next time, shake the dust off our feet and keep moving on with our lives."

"That simple, huh?"

"No. Not simple at all, but necessary. Otherwise we'll be just as stuck as the PITA Association and I for one, refuse to be anything like them."

I turn into his arms, looking down into the blue eyes I have come to know so well. "How did you get so smart?"

Justin smiles the smile he reserves only for me; the one that comes straight from his heart and lights his entire being from within. "I learned from the Master," he says, and that was all the encouragement I needed to know that whatever Justin does about Michael and company, he and I will be alright.

 

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

 

**_Ethan:_ **

I can't believe that I'm still stuck in this godforsaken place in a cell with the idiot who has yet to wake up. If only he hadn't started the argument with me last night in public, our secrets wouldn't be out and I would be on a fucking plane right now to Harrisburg with Justin. But no, between LeRoy outing our affair and Michael's blatant stupidity, not only have I lost Justin and possibly my career, but my freedom- at least for the moment.

I called my new agent I received as a prize for winning the Heifetz and explained that I would be delayed in arriving because of a domestic dispute which was in fact, a simple misunderstanding. He asked me if there had been any formal charges filed as of yet. When I told him no, he said that he was sorry to hear of my troubles, but that as a result of last night's very public falling out, my replacement was called and has already boarded the plane in my stead. Marta Cuthbert. _Fucking Marta!_ I remember looking at the score sheet before finding out that I had won the competition, and I had only won by a margin of two points. Two fucking points! No wonder they were not willing to wait for me! So as of right now, I am out of my opportunity of a lifetime thanks to the insignificant, irresponsible, certifiably-insane prick still knocked out from the punch Justin delivered to him last night, and the drugs they administered so that the medics could set his nose back into its joint.

Well, Mr. Michael Novotny will be in for a very rude awakening when he comes to. I may have lost my career, but I won't be going down alone. I'm about to fucking sing like the proverbial canary. Both Michael and Lindsay fucking Peterson will pay for their crimes as I will pay for mine, whatever they may be. Hopefully in finally being honest, they will offer me some type of deal. But regardless of that, I never meant to hurt Justin although I know I did. And that knowledge is the one thing that will hold me prisoner for the rest of my life.  

"Officer, I am ready to make my statement now."

 

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

 

**_Lindsay:_ **

I wake up from the most horrible dream of my life with a terrible migraine. My skin feels clammy and I know that the bed beneath me has been soaked through, as my t-shirt is clinging to me from the terror I felt trapped in that somatic world. I feel more tired than I have ever felt and I know that I won't be able to rest properly until I hold Gus. But first...coffee.

As I traverse down the stairs, it's disheartening to know that apparently my nightmare hasn't ended, since I seem to actually still be in my parents' house. I move a little faster than the sedate pace I was taking, following the voices that are filled with laughter. _What the fuck is so funny?_ I think to myself, even as I am also hearing the distinctive rhythmic tapping of what sounds like a hammer to a nail. I don't remember my mother telling me that they were having work done on the house so I'm not quite sure what is going on. Right... I'll seek her out after I find a cup of liquid sanity, which I can tell from the aroma, has been freshly made.

I pass the closed door of the parlor and realize that this is where the laughter is centered as well as that god-awful tapping, which has now begun a cadence in my head. I find myself getting angrier and angrier at the thoughtlessness of both my mother's guests who are cackling and the fucking idiot who is still working while I am suffering this fucking headache. With that in mind, I burst through the doors, not caring that I am still rather underdressed in my damp t-shirt and loose-fitting pajama bottoms. Had I known that there was going to be company at this ungodly hour of the morning, I may have tried to make myself presentable. But fuck them! I live here too, and if she isn't going to be considerate of me, than I damn sure won't be of Nancy Peterson.

"Mother, would you mind keeping down the noise. I have a headache!" I demand, not paying attention to anyone else in the room."It's too early for all this racket!"

"Apologies dear. But if you don't like it, you can always go home." My mother said. I can't help but glare at her, knowing full well what she was going to say next. "Oh, sorry again dear. I know that's a sore point right now, since you don't actually have a home and are living here upon mine and Ronald's sufferance."

"Sufferance? Need I remind you of..."

"No Lindsay, you don't. In fact, you don't need to remind _my guests_ either."

It was then that I look at the other occupants of the elegant room and I know there is a scowl on my face. _What the fuck were they doing here?!_ Modulating my voice, I paste a smile on my face, feeling as if it were going to crack at any moment. "Lynette, Jennifer, what pleasant surprises this morning. I apologize for my state of undress. If I had known you were coming, I would have dressed for the occasion. What exactly is the _occasion_ , Mother?"

My mother was about to answer when Jennifer Taylor interrupted. "Please allow me to explain, Nancy. Lindsay dear..." I look at her thinking,  _Yes explain just what was the mother of my nemesis doing in my home!_  Once again it is an supreme effort on my part to keep the expression on my face to one of polite interest as she continues speaking. "I thought you knew that I was the latest council member, benefactress and co-chairperson alongside Melanie for the GLC Carnivale last night. As such, I just had to come and congratulate your parents on purchasing a collection of artwork valued just shy of a million dollars. Thanks to their rather large donation, the Vic Grassi house and many other charities, and other prominent businesses on Liberty Avenue- both established and in the works, will benefit from their generosity."

I was taken aback by Jennifer's announcement. Artwork valued near a million dollars? Who was the artist? Where is the collection? Why wasn't I informed of this by Sidney, whom I'd just seen last night? "Well where is this _collection_ of near priceless works? I'm surprised I had not heard about it."

"No you wouldn't have dear. I imagine you had your hands quite full last night. I heard that you were dating Clarence Winters. He's quite the catch Lindsay."

"Yes he is, Jennifer. Do you know him?"

"Oh yes. Clarence and I have had many business dealings in the past. In fact, he was one of my first customers when he was looking for an estate here in the suburbs. He lives just on the other side of Sewickley, in Belle Aire. I think Brian is even thinking of buying a house there."

"Brian? Buying a house? Surely you are mistaken." I couldn't help but rush out that response. Suddenly, my head is throbbing again but this time in excitement. Could it be that he is finally ready to prepare for our lives together? God I hope so. Living with my mother has become tedious.

"It's just an idea that has been forming to date, but I'm pretty sure that if things go the way they should between him and Justin, that thought could certainly come to fruition."

_What the fuck?!!_ She couldn't have just said what I think she did. I was about to ask when I notice the looks passing between Lynette, Jennifer, and my mother. Was that...happiness? Hope? Joy? Oh HELL NO! But I couldn't say any of that right now. I know now that my nightmare of last night was indeed real and everything that I have been working on for these past many years, is once again slipping through my fingers. I continue to look at the smug faces, tittering behind their fingers and innuendo as if I am no longer standing there. I interrupt before the talk of Brian and Justin makes my empty stomach upchuck the acid I feel churning inside it.

"So where is this artwork you have told me about?"

"Oh right! Lindsay, if you would follow me, I can show it to you while Mother and Jennifer continue their visit," Lynette offers.

Although I am far from happy to see her, I am glad that she is there so that I can have an ally in escape from the conversation I no longer want to hear. "Sure Lynette. I would be happy to look at them with you."

As we go to the other end of the parlor, I notice there are two armed guards, standing against the wall where the art must be hanging. I find that rather strange, and question Lynette about it. She replies, "Well, Mother and Daddy didn't trust your reaction when you see them. Also, it was a request of the artist that his work be protected, especially since they are gifts for someone else."

"Why would Mother and Daddy question my integrity in such a manner? They know how I value art." I am undoubtedly quite perturbed by their lack of trust in me.

"It certainly doesn't help that you are desperate and broke Lindsay."

"Excuse me? I am certainly NOT desperate, nor am I broke."

"Oh come off it, Lindsay. If you weren't, you would certainly not be mooching off Mom and Dad."

"Mooching? I do not mooch, fuck you very much. Besides, they made a deal with the devils of my life. It's only a matter of time before I am from under their thumbs again. And when I am..."

"You will still be flat broke and hopefully in a land far, far away."

I am so tired of this bitter bitch, and I tell her so. "Lynette, dear, you really need to let go of the past. In fact, you should be thanking me. Because of my interference, you've ended up much richer and you don't have to whore yourself anymore."

"No we'll leave that to you Lindsay, since you're so good at it. Or maybe not, since you've had more rides than a thoroughbred show has horses. No one particularly likes _it_ loose, Lindsay. In fact, if we are being honest here, I'm surprised that no one has come up missing from falling in. But that _is_ the past, isn't it? Clarence is such a wonderful man to take you on. He is either trying really hard to get into Heaven or wants to experience hell by dating you. Either way, I do wish you luck. Ah, we have arrived at the artwork. I'll just step back and let you absorb it in all its glory."

I scowl at her even as I step a little closer only to be stopped by the security men. The tall one with the melting eyes says, "Sorry Ma'am but you have to stay behind the rope."

"Excuse me, Officer..."

"Bishop. Harrington Bishop, ma'am."

"Well Officer Bishop, I'm not sure you know, but I am an expert on art, having studied it for many years. I know how to treat priceless works."

"Be that as it may _ma'am_ , I also have my orders and we were told that YOU, specifically Miss Peterson, were not to get within five feet of the artwork. That's sixty inches, if you need to do the math, which is exactly where the rope is placed."

"I don't believe this," I grumble. "This is my home! What is so special about it anyway?"

"Oh, thank goodness you waited for Jennifer and I before doing the unveiling Bishop! Ronald and Clarence will be along momentarily. Perhaps you would like a seat, Lindsay? You still look a bit peaked. Is you head still hurting?"

"More than you know mother, especially the the face of such insolence," I respond, cutting my eyes in the direction of the infuriating man my mother refers to simply by his last name. "Whatever, I won't need a chair. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself; just remembered that I offered."

Before I could utter the acid-laced reply on the tip of my tongue, Daddy and Clarence join us at the collection site. I can't believe this much attention is being given to works that were donated to charity. All of a sudden, I'm thinking it must be a Renoir series or Van Gogh, or even Rodan. But then it may just be some of the artists titled the newer Masters. I can't imagine someone letting the older ones go to benefit charity work. They are much too valuable and it would be the epitome of stupid to let those go for nothing.

As the shorter security guard delicately grabs the rope, my stomach is in knots and I am regretting not taking the offer from mother for a chair. I don't know if it's because of the headache intensifying or because of the excitement of it all. Although the works were covered, I could tell the frames were not only expensive but artistically ornate as well. Some were wrought with iron, while others depicted classical scenes. The largest frame of them all was gold with a sun in the center, with Zeus on one side and Apollo on the other. Upon further inspection- well as much as I was able from this distance- I noticed that the frame itself was a study of both Greek and Roman mythology. It was extremely well-thought and flawlessly executed.

Finally they were being unveiled, and even as my stomach roiled, my blood boiled as I see each piece uncovered. The original artwork of Rage by Justin Taylor is not only visually stunning, but causes intense reactions, which is all I feel right now. That little bastard's _doodles_ brought this kind of attention and fortune? Really? Admittedly, they are all very good, and I envy that fucker his talent. And looking at them, I honestly cannot call them ‘doodles', since all ten of them have been painted and autographed. I remember seeing them when they were simply sketches, and even then they were perfection. But the center one catches my eye the most, and holds it captive.

Although there are various action scenes with Rage and JT in various poses, some of which have gone into the first volume- a series of five comics which skyrocketed basically overnight- the others are as sexually explicit as they come. JT giving Rage a blowjob; Rage returning the favor in kind; Rage and JT amongst others, having public sex while the onlookers jerk themselves off with looks of lust and envy illustrated on their faces, JT riding Rage mid-air among the clouds... it's sickening and titillating all at the same time, but maybe that's just my reaction. However, it's the fifth one in the center that is like a knife to my heart.

JT and Rage are making love face-to-face, under blue lights. Their faces are close, but it's their eyes that the viewer can't help but be drawn to. They show all of the emotion they feel for each other, their hands joined above JT's blond head while his feet rest at Rage's coccyx with the toes curled. Not only can one feel the passion from it, but the love that is untouchable between them, and I know beyond doubt that Justin drew this with that in mind. Even as Rage dons his mask, the sparkling hazel of his eyes tells the story of what no one knew went on behind closed doors.

My land of smoke and mirrors has just come crashing down around me in the face of that very exposing painting... and me right along with it.   

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	31. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 28: YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME Part 2 by Nichelle Wellesly

 

  


 

  


**_CHAPTER 28: YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME Part 2_ **

  


 

  


**_Nancy:_ **

  


We're all standing a little ways from where Lindsay passed out, trying to contain our collective laughter. It's only been about fifteen minutes or so since Lindsay viewed, possibly for the first time, the original artwork for Rage. Justin even upped the ante from the original five to include a second collection of the works, which is how we obtained the ten paintings. The way they were advertised was that they were only going to be the sketches, but as always, that young man is full of surprises.

  


Once Theodore Schmidt advised him of how much we were willing to donate to the charity, Justin went back into the recesses of the building and gave us the original paintings for the comic instead. And may I just say that they are incredible! They actually look like photographs instead of paintings; so well done and high gloss that there isn't a detectable brushstroke in sight. If that _thing_ currently sprawled out on the floor in a stupor ever thought she could possibly do something so magnificent, then it's apparent that Ronald and I should have been checking her into Three Acres Psychiatric Facility, instead of allowing the delusional bitch to waste our money attending college. Justin Taylor has more talent in his pinky toe than Lindsay could ever have if she lived three lifetimes.

  


She finally comes to, looking dazed and confused, until her eyes come to rest on the collection once more. I can't help but be gratified as we all watch her expression go through a myriad of emotions including envy, shock, and anger. She turns an unflattering shade of red and picks herself up off the floor, obviously pissed that neither of the security guards made a move to help her. Seeing us all standing there watching her, she looked as though she wanted to say something but must have thought better of it, since she stayed silent. Honestly, I can't tell you how relieved I am that she did. That haughty, entitled tone of hers has been making my palm twitch to slap her all morning. Huffing, she glares at us all once more before leaving the parlor, heading towards the stairs.

  


Ronald, Lynette, and I know what's about to happen, so we warn Clarence, Jennifer, and the guards moments before we hear the first series of crashes and booms. The screeches and curses flying from her as she continues to demolish anything in her path can clearly be heard throughout the house. It's taking everything in me not to go up there right now and knock some sense into her, but Ronald and I had already discussed this in detail before we set this morning's show into motion. The sound of glass breaking all over the room tells us that she has reached the closet- a walk in which has a series of walled mirrors across the back of the room. It isn't hard to discern the sound of material being ripped to shreds, or shoes being thrown haphazardly at the windows. I can't help the chuckle that escapes me knowing that Lindsay will be paying for that particular deed in more ways than she could bargain for. After thirty minutes, the noise finally dies down and I know that I have go play my part now.

  


I move up the stairs, trying to contain my glee at what I am about to do. No longer do I have to be ‘Nancy Peterson-Wasp wife.' I get to be ‘Nancy Peterson- Wasp _Mother_ ' in so many more ways than just biology. I'm pretty sure Lindsay will be coming up with several words to place on the back of mother beginning with ‘fucker' after I tell her what I have to. Stepping into the room, I'm not surprised to find it the disaster and destruction zone we were all expecting. Lindsay's room honestly looked like a hurricane, tornado, and landslide hit it all at the same time.

  


"Well, Lindsay now that your _furious four-year-old_ tantrum has stopped, do you have anything to say for yourself?" She glares at me from the corner of her eyes before going back to staring at seemingly nothing. "Okay, if that's the way you want to play it. Since I intend to give the staff off... well, everyone _except_ the security guards," I specify when I see the bitch perk up at that news, "You have the pleasure of cleaning the mess up you've made."

  


"I'm not cleaning a damn thing, _Mother_. I'll just move to another room in the house until the maids can clean this one properly."

  


"Like hell you will. Since you like to create filth, you can live in it as well." Taking another look around, I see all of the designer labels Ron, myself, or the money Brian Kinney has given her paid for. Needless to say, that it pisses me off even further. She is such an ungrateful little bitch. "Also, since it's an absolute no-no for you to walk around in your pajamas all day, I will pick up some clothes for you."

  


"Finally, you give a thought or care to something I actually need. It's about fucking time."

  


I chuckle beneath my breath. I know _exactly_ what she _needs_ but I think what I have in mind will be much better. "Be sure to have this place picked up before I get back Lindsay, or you certainly will NOT like the consequences."

  


"What can you possibly do to me that hasn't already been done?"

  


"Don't do what you've been told and find out." I dare her, returning her scowl until she looks away.

  


"Fine. But I also need to use the computer in the office."

  


"Tough shit. Since you destroyed the one we allowed you to use, you'll have to go without."

  


"But that's not fair! If Lynette had done anything like this..."

  


"She never would have and you know it. You have always been a spoiled, entitled, ungrateful, spiteful bitch Lindsay, and as such, it's time for you to learn that all your actions have both consequences and reactions. These are mine and Ronald's. If you don't like it, you can simply move out."

  


"Maybe I will..."

  


"And where will you go?" I laugh when I see the thought in her eyes. "To Clarence? Well I can tell you that because of your little temper tantrum, he's one step closer to calling off your relationship. But you keep right on acting as you have been. I'm sure that I can speak for your father when I say that I would rather see you alone than to give away your hand in marriage and let you loose on the unsuspecting upper-echelons of society. Just knowing you as your parents is already cruel and unusual punishment enough. Makes me wish that murder was indeed legal."

  


"Mother!"

  


"What? I'm not lying. But then again since you're certainly not friends with the truth, you wouldn't know I was speaking it even if it bit you in the ass. Well no matter, Lindsay. You have your orders. I will be back in two hours and this place had better be spotless or else..."

  


"Or else what?"

  


"You can add ‘homeless' to the other many names you're called lately. Am I clear?"

  


She rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth before answering me, but I'll let it slide, for now. "Crystal."

  


As I turn to leave, I turn back briefly to remind her of one more thing. "Now don't forget that the security guards in the parlor are armed. You would do well to stay out of there. They have orders to shoot to kill and yes dear, that means YOU specifically. Have a good rest of the morning sweetheart." I make sure to smile and wink my eye to show my pleasure in delivering that warning. Is it wrong that I hope she test the security guards, just once? Maybe, but it's certainly not stopping me from wishing it was so. It would solve so many problems she's caused, and keeps causing.

  


I find myself wondering what exactly would make homicide justifiable as I begin to descend the marble staircase, and hear her slamming the door behind my departure, screaming further obscenities she's unaware or uncaring that we can hear. As I re-enter the parlor, I find my companions and the security guards howling with laughter at Lindsay's expense.

  


"God Nancy, I never knew you could be so vicious," Jennifer laughs. "You reminded me of my son, infusing WASP mannerisms with just enough common language that there can be no mistaking the meanings and innuendos behind the words. I think being involved with Brian has made his language even more...colorful."

  


"What can I say... she's officially pissed me off."

  


"Remind me never to do so," Ron says, as he pulls me into him around my waist.  

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ** _ADLS_**

  


 

  


**_Melanie:_ **

  


I just hung up with the DA's office. I know I have to talk to Brian and Justin about what Ethan Gold wants to do. I guess it depends on what Justin is thinking this morning. God, I felt so bad for the kid, having to hear what the Wonder Twits were up to all this time. And all in the name of fucking love.... What a load of shit! It was all in the name of greed, nothing more. Which brings me to my own early morning guests.

  


To say that I was more than a little surprised to see Daphne at my front door in the company of two young women, would be the understatement of the year. Dusty and Marie still had Gus, and although I'm expecting Brian and Justin over this morning, I had still planned to sleep in until about half past nine. So imagine my consternation about who could be ringing my doorbell at eight-fifteen in the morning. Needless to say, I would have thought it was Lindsay, with all her ‘woe is me' persona, and pronouncements about how I've been doing her wrong. Without my liquid sanity first thing in the morning, I wouldn't have been able to handle it.

  


"So Daphne, what brings you all here this early? I would have thought that after last night, you would have still been asleep."

  


"I would have been except... well let's get the introductions out of the way first. Melanie Marcus, this is Taryn Charles and the young one over there is Malinda Taylor but you can call her Molly."

  


"Molly? As in Justin's sister Molly?"

  


"One and the same," the young girl answers me. "May I have a cup of coffee too please?"

  


I find myself smiling at her. Yep, now that I have a better look, I can definitely see the resemblance between Molly and Justin. It's in the intelligent eyes and the full lips. Other than that, she looks exactly like her mother, except with strawberry blond hair. "You're a little too young for coffee I would imagine."

  


"Not exactly Ms. Marcus. I've been stealing sips of Justin's since I was twelve. Or should I say, he's been letting me. Mom would have had a fit if she had found out. But Jester and I are like that."

  


"Jester?"

  


"Yes. According to him, I couldn't say his name right when I first started speaking so I called him Jester. The name stuck. In turn, he calls me Mollusk, which I know groups me with snails, slugs, octopus, and other slimy creatures without a backbone, but it serves me right since I used to sneak into his room undetected and hide in his closet. There were many interesting things in there."

  


"I'll just bet there were," I laugh. I can't help it. She's as intelligent and incorrigible as Justin had mentioned many times after he was thrown out by his father. I know that she was one of the only things he missed about being in that house. "I'll get your coffee and then you can tell me how you ended up with Daphne this morning. I know that your mom said it was your weekend with your father."

  


After I come back with coffee for Daphne, Molly, and myself and a large glass of orange juice for a very heavily pregnant Taryn, we move forward with the conversation.

  


"So Molly, why aren't you with your dad this morning?" I ask.

  


"How well-versed are you about relations between my mother, father, and brother, Ms. Marcus?"

  


That question takes me aback a bit. "I suppose I'm very well-versed in all the matters concerning the Taylors, including custody arrangements, and the divorce settlements. I'm also well aware of the trust funds your grandfather set up for you and Justin. I was your mother's secondary attorney during the proceedings. The lead partner in my firm handled the matter directly."

  


She nodded. "Well as for what I'm doing here... I would like to seek emancipation from my father immediately."

  


That causes me to spit my coffee. As I mop it up with a napkin and apologize, I ask, "Why Molly? I thought the relationship between you and Mr. Taylor was good."

  


"It was until I found out this morning what a hypocrite and liar he really is."

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"It means that he had no reason to throw Justin out of our childhood home when he has been doing the exact same thing. He cheated Justin out of safety and security when he needed it the most while he's... Oh my god, he's such a fucking asshole!"

  


"I don't understand."

  


"Okay, I'll spell it out. I woke up this morning and as I usually do, I went to his room to let him know that I would start breakfast. When I got there, I thought I was tapping my dad on the shoulder, but instead I ended up tapping _Mr. Mayweather_ , who is dad's business partner in Taylor Electronics. Dad was just coming out of the shower, and it is obvious what they had been doing since the room smelled like sweat and sex. The empty condom wrappers confirmed it all. I left the room, screaming about what he had done to Justin and how his actions caused this family to fall apart. By then I had reached the kitchen. Mr. Mayweather was hot on Dad's heels, trying to be the voice of reason between us, I suppose. But by then I was just too angry. So we were in the kitchen and the argument escalated. He started talking about sending me to boarding school and taking me away from Mom permanently, since I had no manners or respect for my elders. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed the cast iron skillet off the stove, I had laid it there the night before, and I hit him with it."

  


"You hit him?" I know I sound incredulous but there is also a tinge of laughter in my voice. "Where did you hit him?"

  


She blushed to the roots of her hair and it didn't take much for my imagination to fill in the blanks. So when she said, "In his private place," I lost what little composure I had left. "I got dressed in a hurry as he was rolling on the ground being consoled by Mr. Mayweather and left his house with my things. Fortunately I knew the way to Daphne's house, which isn't far from his."

  


After pulling myself together, I tell her, "I think we should call your mom and let her know what's happened." She began to protest, but stopped when I held up my hand. "This is an unusual circumstance but I don't know if it is enough to get his rights revoked permanently. I'm thinking only supervised visitation but I have to do some research on it."

  


"Please don't call Mom. She'll make me go back there."

  


I smile reassuringly at her. "I doubt that, since she wasn't thrilled of you having to spend time there anyway. But I'll tell you what... your brother and his partner should be here at any moment, and I know that he'll help you reason with her if she proves difficult. So, that said, let's get her over here and we can lay out the options together. Okay?"

  


She looks to Daphne, probably trying to gauge whether she can trust me. I don't blame her. The poor child's life has been upended so much in the last two years. "Wait! Justin's partner? Tell me isn't still with that fucktard Ethan?!"

  


Once again I find myself losing the battle to withhold my laughter in this serious situation. "No. He's back with Brian."

  


"Thank God for large miracles! I couldn't stand that pretentious pain. Justin should have never left Brian."

  


"You've met Brian?"

  


"Once, but Mom doesn't know it. He was at the hospital when Justin was there. Mom was in the room with Justin and I saw him peeking around the corner to see when she left. He didn't talk much, but he told me he cared for my brother and wanted to make sure he was doing okay. Mom stayed until visiting hours were over and Justin was asleep. She left and never looked back, but I did. When I saw him, he was standing outside of the room, speaking with the night nurse."

  


Wow! I never knew that. Like everyone else, I assumed that Brian never went to see Justin. I mean, if your boy toy is broken, get a new one, _right_? This was another piece of the Kinney puzzle that no one knew, but it explains a lot. I wonder if Justin knows. As if I voiced the thought aloud, Daphne confirms my suspicions.

  


"He doesn't know. Or he didn't, but I'm not sure if he does now. You saw them last night." she says, and I nod.

  


"There is definitely something... different with them this time."

  


"Yeah there is. I'm sure they will tell us or more than likely, not tell us, and and leave us to draw our own conclusions. By the way, Taryn wanted to meet them."

  


I turn my attention to Taryn then. "How much about recent developments do you know?"

  


"Only that one of these children's fathers have been arrested; Lindsay is M.I.A. and hasn't returned any of my emails. Also I've been in touch with a man who claims to be Lindsay's father."

  


"Ron Peterson. I know that he's offering to set you up for life."

  


"Yes he is. Can he be trusted?"

  


"Yes he can," I answer. "Unlike Lindsay and her mother, Ron is an upstanding gentleman. Nancy, though, I think has come around in recent times. Lindsay is staying with them for the time being and all of her emails have been going to him or Nancy. There is a whole lot about this situation that you don't know."

  


For the next hour, Daphne and I explain to Taryn and Molly what has happened, and about the scheme Lindsay and Michael put forth to entrap Brian. "So basically, I am not carrying Michael and Brian's children, but possibly Brian and/or Justin's?"

  


"That's it in a nutshell," I confirm.

  


"Wait? Justin's?" Daphne questions. "I thought Justin was a total bottom."

  


"He is, but _only_ with Brian, according to what I've been told." I smirk.

  


She laughs. "That explains so much."

  


"What? What does it explain?" Molly asks.

  


"I'll tell you when you're older. Suffice it to say that there is a special level of trust involved and it's not been achieved between Justin and Ethan."

  


Molly seems to mull over that information and it must have been good enough for her because she shrugs her shoulder and simply says, "I'm glad."

  


The doorbell rings, and in walk Brian and Justin. They look pretty relaxed, all things considered. Brian has actually latched his pinky onto Justin's, and I can't help but be surprised by that simple, yet effective, gesture. It's as close to hand-holding as I have ever seen them do. Once again, I find myself wondering what has changed between them.

  


"Mel, coffee," Brian orders. When I glare at him, he adds, "Please."

  


"That's better, Frankenstein," I say but smile.

  


"Good morning Mel, can you make that two cups if it's not too much trouble?" Justin says. I cross over to him, throwing my arms around his shoulders, knowing Brian hates that, and give him a big kiss on the cheek.

  


"Sure Baby. You still take it with cream, no sugar?"

  


"Absolutely, and a little extra if you have it." He looks around his eyes landing on his sister. "I think I'm going to need it. Mollusk!" He lets me go and turns to catch his sister.

  


"Jester! It's been a long time!"

  


"I know Mols but..."

  


"Say no more. I know what _he_ did."

  


I watch as they look at each other, sharing a silent communication the way only siblings can. I move into the kitchen to prepare the cups of coffee and take the opportunity to call Jennifer Taylor. Brian follows me in, giving Justin and Molly a much needed chance to catch up.

  


The minute I hang up, he asks, "Alright. What's Molly doing here and why have you called Jennifer?" I shake my head and begin to relate all that was told to me this morning. "Fuck! Craig isn't going to take this lying down. What fucking more can go wrong?"

  


"You'd be surprised." And then I tell him about the _other_ phone call I received to start my morning.

  


**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ADLS_ **

  


 

  


**_Justin:_ **

  


"God Mollusk, you look so grown up. I feel like I've missed over half your life."

  


"Only the last two years or so. I've had two growth spurts, but enough about me... how are you Justin?"

  


I look into the blue eyes that are so much like my own. I've missed her, it's true, but I didn't realize how much until this moment. When my fath- when Craig- found out that Mom was bringing her to the hospital to see me when I was in after the bashing, he had me served with a restraining order and threatened to take Molly away from Mom unless I stayed away. When I got released, we kept it quiet that I was living with them for a time but he'd found out anyway. Mom was prepared to fight him for making her choose one child over the other. It didn't help that I was having extreme fits of rage, suicidal thoughts, and was unable to sleep without nightmares. So it was fortuitous that Brian was willing to let me live with him. I think back to that time, and realize what a trial it must have been for Brian. At the time, I had the benefit of not remembering unless I was trapped in a nightmare, but Brian had his full memory intact. I have to remember to thank him again for taking care of me the way he did, does, and always has.

  


"I'm good now, Mols. Something happened when I was in California. I think I needed to get away for everything to finally click."

  


"What happened?" Both Molly and Daphne ask at the same time, and I can't help as the tears come to my eyes.

  


I look directly at Daphne and smile. "I remember...  _everything_."

  


"Everything?" she gasps.

  


"Yeah. Everything. You were beautiful and you were right."

  


"Right? About what?"

  


"Brian and I were amazing. I even remember the look in his eyes as we danced to that old song, which I thought was kinda corny, but it summed up every single thing Brian felt for me. It was ridiculously romantic."

  


I find myself smothered by two sets of skinny, but surprisingly strong, arms and the tears are flowing freely between the three of us amid platitudes of gratitude to a god that I still wasn't sure I believed in, until I got my memory back. Even the newcomer seems to be affected by this display. I pull the girls off of me and walk over to her.

  


"I'm sorry that we all seem to have forgotten our manners. "I'm Justin Taylor and you are...?"

  


"Taryn. Taryn Charles."

  


"It's then that I notice her protruding belly and reach my hands towards her before pulling back. "It's nice to meet you Taryn. May I?"

  


Smiling she takes my hands in hers and lays them gently on her belly. The first thing I feel are the mighty kicks of our children beneath my hands. Brian and I decided that no matter who's the bio-dad, these babies will never want for anything, whether we are together or not, although I know I'm never letting him go from me again. If that means I'm simply Uncle Justin or Jus, that's absolutely fine by me. I just want to know them. I know that my smile is wide enough to brighten up the room as I feel it happen again and again. "I think they may like my touch. Can I get you anything Taryn? A refill on your orange juice, a pillow to sit on? Anything?"

  


She smiles at me before she chuckles. "No thanks Justin. I'm fine. I think what Daphne has told me about you is true."

  


"And just what has this expert of all things Justin Taylor, told you?" I eye her warily. Daphne knows too many things about me, both good and bad.

  


"She said that you were a child-whisperer. These two have not been so active in days and honestly, I was beginning to worry a bit."

  


"I told her it was probably starting to get a little crowded in there but if they didn't do any moving today, I would take her to the hospital. So see Taryn, I was right! I usually am, you know."

  


"And so modest too," Taryn says as we all laugh. "I wish I had listened to you about Lindsay."

  


"I do too, but what's done is done. The good news is that you will be taken care of in spite of all this."

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"I've been in touch with Ron Peterson. He wired me funds where I never have to work a day in my life if that's what I choose to do. He said that he felt bad about what Lindsay and Michael did."

  


"I guess he would. I've recently found out that he and Nancy were decent people. They aren't anything at all like what I've thought all these years, or what Lindsay has led us all to believe. How long do you have left at Carnegie?"

  


"A little more than a year to go for the Bachelor's; two for the Master's degree program. Why?"

  


"Brian and I have both started our own businesses, which could use your expertise. I hear you're an International Business major?"

  


"That's right. I have also taken a concentration in graphic arts. Professor Bruckner's Gay Studies class helps to fulfill an elective, but I'm learning a lot of how to incorporate homoerotic images into text and graphics without it being overt. A lot of texts and images have done the same down through cultures and generations, especially those where homosexuality weren't thought of as taboo. I would like to work with companies with that kind of vision. There's nothing wrong with me, but with a society that wants to tell me who I can love and how to do it. From what Ron tells me, Kinnetik is a company that believes in staying ahead of the trends instead of riding the current wave."

  


"Ron Peterson would be correct." Brian says, sitting down next to me before I have a chance to answer her. Turning his head to his immediate left, he smiles. "It's nice to see you again Molly."

  


"I've talked about her, but never introduced you." I frown at the two of them as she blushes and giggles.

  


"Nice to see you too Brian. For the record Jester, Brian and I met awhile ago. Have you told him or should I still keep my silence Brian?"

  


He smiles softly before realizing that he is. He clears his throat before speaking again and looking directly into my eyes. "Molly and I met when you were in the hospital. Your mother was visiting you and I was waiting for her to leave."

  


"But she didn't come to... Oh my God Brian! You were actually there! I'm still surprised that I didn't dream you."

  


He looks down. "No, you didn't dream me. Anyway, that's when she and I met. Molly you've grown since I've last seen you. Mel tells me that you've had an interesting morning."

  


She snickers. "You could say that."

  


"What happened?" I never did get told how she came to be at Mel's this morning.

  


"Let's just say that dad and I had a misunderstanding... one that I intend to make _permanent_."

  


We're interrupted by the doorbell again but this time it brings my mother.

  


"Malinda Anne Taylor, I just received the most interesting call from Craig. What do you have to say for yourself?"

  


"Nothing, but I'm sure he had plenty to say, leaving out some very important details." Molly sneers. I don't think I've ever seen her do that, or be so angry before. "What exactly did he tell you I did?"

  


"He told me that you became angry with him and hit him with a cast-iron skillet."

  


"That's true but did he tell you _why_?"

  


"He also said that he thinks since I can't control you, that we should enroll you in boarding school. I told him that he'll have take me to back to court if he thinks I'll agree to something as asinine as that. But why did you hit him?"

  


Molly narrows her eyes at her. "Because I caught him coming out of the shower while Mr. Mayweather was comfortably sleeping, _naked_ , in his bed."

  


The silence in the room was deafening as the information Molly imparted sinks in. Craig Taylor is _gay_?  The biggest homophobe I know, who kicked his homosexual son out of the house is gay _himself_? Okay...two things: Why the hell did he do that to me, and WHAT THE YUCK?! Mr. Mayweather is a fucking troll. Wait though... "They must have been having an affair for years. No way this shit just started."

  


"So let me get this straight... you caught your dad in bed with Mr. Mayweather?" Brian says, snickering.

  


"No he was just coming out of the shower, but seeing the empty condom wrappers strewn all over the floor and the fact that room smelled of unwashed ass and sweat, it wasn't hard to discern what they had just finished." She shivers and I find myself doing so as well. Mr. Mayweather never struck me as the cleanest person alive. YIKES!

  


"But Molly, did you have to hit him?"

  


"After all the wrong shit he's said about Justin over the last few years, he's lucky all I did was make it painful for him to pee for the next few days," she says through gritted teeth.

  


"Well then, I guess there's no help for it but to call Mr. Donaldson and make sure he notates this in the record. Monday morning, I'll start the proceedings to revoke his custody permanently. Which reminds me, I need to call the bank."

  


"The bank? What for?" I ask.

  


"Because knowing your father, he will hold all monetary assets hostage from Molly and I. He's always been a vindictive sonofabitch."

  


As she goes to make her call, Mel begins to fill me in on this morning and honestly, I can't believe it.

  


_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ADLS** _

  


 

  


_**District Attorney Annette Donnelly:** _

  


I can't believe it. I'm sitting here looking over the full confession given to me by Ethan Gold. I already called the plaintiff's attorney, Melanie Marcus, and am waiting for her to get back to me with Justin Taylor's response to the plea deal I'm prepared to offer Mr. Gold in exchange for his testimony.

  


The knock at my door interrupts my musings. "Come in."

  


"You have a sec?" Peeking around the door, the ADA enters at my nod. Garrett Dickerson and I only started seeing each other when my divorce became final, even though we've known each other since the early days of law school. Although we are still new, I feel like this relationship may be moving in the right direction. Noticing the small stack of yellow lined paper in front of me he asks, "What have you got there?"

  


I smile a small smile at him, narrowing my eyes. "Quite possibly the answer to many of my prayers of late. Getting some belated justice for Justin Taylor for the bashing on an unrelated matter, and a way to get back at my ex-husband's whore in the process." I hand him the handwritten confession of Ethan Gold.

  


"Is he serious?" he asks me, as he continues to peruse the documents.

  


"As a heart attack. Right now I'm waiting to hear back from Melanie, who is representing the plaintiff in this case."

  


"So, Lindsay Peterson is responsible for this, even though technically all she did was make _suggestions_?"

  


"If what Mr. Gold says is true, we have her on conspiracy, accessory before, and after the fact, attempted copyright infringement, and here is the kicker... breaking and entering."

  


"B & E? How?"

  


"According to Mr. Gold, there was a plot between the defendant, Michael Novotny, and Lindsay, to basically entrap the plaintiff's former partner into becoming a father again, without his knowledge. Also according to Mr. Gold, both Novotny and Peterson were given keys to Brian Kinney's abode, which he shared with Justin Taylor at the time. Justin used to complain to Ethan about how they would always enter the apartment loft without calling or knocking, demanding to see Brian. It contributed to Kinney and Taylor's breakup. Anyway, they weren't using the key for its intended purpose or at the behest of Brian Kinney himself."

  


"Fucking nitwits. And knowing how entitled and proprietary they feel about Brian Kinney, they probably thought it was their _right_ to come and go, in and out of his loft whenever they pleased, regardless of whether he was home or not."

  


"How do you know that?" I ask, because although I have the same theory, it is just that... _a theory_. For Garrett, it seems a surety.

  


"My adopted brother has been asking around of late."

  


"Okay."

  


"There's more to it, but it's a known fact that Brandon is gay. He's as well known in Chicago as King Kinney is here. Anyway, one of our fathers has been hospitalized much of the last year, but is doing much better now. While there, he mentioned that he possibly had another son, who just happens to be..."

  


"Brian Kinney... Oh my God, Garrett, do you know what this means?"

  


"Yeah, I do." He sighs. "I think instead of waiting for the Taylor-Kinney faction to come into the office, it would be more prudent to go to them. This is not news that I feel comfortable telling Brian and Justin within this office, with so many connections to Liberty Avenue and the WASP nest, discounting ourselves, of course. Hell, there is a possibility that Brian doesn't even know about it."

  


I nod my head and gather my things. "But in regards to Lindsay Peterson, I think we should have her arrested. I really don't want to wait."

  


"I know Darling, but you're going to have to."

  


"Why?"

  


"Because you want to leave her no avenue of escape when you do. You want her desperate, with no one and nothing coming to her rescue. Right now, she is trapped in the WASP nest. Let them sting her ass well and repeatedly, while you gather more evidence. She's bound to fuck up more, thinking that being with her family will keep her _untouchable_."

  


I smile at him, catching onto his reasoning. "And in the meantime, she'll add to her list of charges, including undisputed proof of her breaking and entry." At his confused look, I tell him, "Those babies that Mr. Gold alluded to, will have her DNA."

  


"She used her own eggs?"

  


"Lindsay is a jealous, spiteful bitch, and as such she would never allow someone else to carry the offspring of the man she believes to be _hers_. The funny thing is that Ethan Gold also put in his confession that he cheated on Justin."

  


"So?"

  


"So, he did so because Justin never let Ethan fuck him."

  


"And word on the street, well at least according to Brandon, is that Justin Taylor is a superlative Top, as is Kinney. The King of Liberty Avenue and the King of Babylon hold their titles respectively, but Justin Taylor neither bows nor bends for anyone except Brian Kinney."

  


"Well I guess it's definitely time to go and see the Kings. It should prove an interesting and informative meeting all the way around."

  


"You bet your sweet ass it will Ann, and I for one, wouldn't miss it!"

  


I pulled out my cellphone to dial Melanie and let her know to have coffee ready. We were on our way. Smiling to myself, I thought, _Enjoy your short-lived freedom Lindsay. You've fucked with the wrong set of WASPs this time. Between Lynette, Justin, and me, we're about to show you how revenge is really done! And it will all be legal and above reproach._ Garrett turned up the radio and we began to sing along with the lyrics:

  


_"Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name. I played my part and you played your game, You give love a bad name!"_

  


 

  


 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	32. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 29: MY SECRET ENEMY by Nichelle Wellesly

**_CHAPTER 29: MY SECRET ENEMY_ **

**_Lisa “Left Eye” Lopes feat. T-Boz_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Now you lay me down to sleep (That was then, but this is now)/_ **

**_I pray the Lord my soul to take (I let you slip away somehow)/_ **

**_If I shall die before I wake (If I shall die my pain shall stay)/_ **

**_I pray the Lord my soul to take (I made you what you are today)_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Now as I look at myself I'm seeing someone familiar/ Staring back at me through every deep crack that's in my mirror/ And as I think to myself I'm hearing somebody else scream at me/ I no longer hear them...Could it be the unknown sneaking into my zone/ Off we roam my spirituals are not alone/ I'm visualizing this invisible clone/ It’s my own, and on/ Rest to sure it’s my dome/ Maybe I need to go to bed/ Could've sworn I just hear that voice up in my head/ Not while I raps/ When it hits me, but now it’s laughing at me/ Yo what the hell is happening please somebody slap me./ No way not another physical display/ Something must got me cracking up from way back in the day/ But what can it be I can’t recall the memory/ So if I may ask/ I just seen you yesterday/ It’s my fuckin past_ **

****__  
  


**_By any means is what it ever seemed to be/ This reminiscing with my past has got me caught up in a daydream/ Stay in bed, with niggas who can pay the rent_ **

**_Spending my green on pantyhose and tight jeans/ I used to be so amused/ Of the tools That I used/ To break rules only seemed to confuse/ As to who playing the fool place yourself in my shoes/ My blessed look of innocence was never refused_ **

**_Now that I choose to abide (hello left eye)/ And put my past to the side (well I guess I)/ And kill a piece of my pride (need to introduce myself, you already said hi)/ So you’re the match that lights my fuse (amuse)/ I thought I left you on that cruise (No you see your man took my place when it threw me in your face)_ **

**_So we drank up all booze/ Sing the blues/ And yo we end up on the news_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Gotta get away from the past/ If I make it I just might last/ Gotta get away from the past/ Trying to escape but it’s moving too fast/ My secret enemy/ You’re not a friend to me_ **

 

**_LINDSAY:_ **

I can’t believe these rags I’m looking at. My mother has come back here with these fucking throwback garments that look like they’re from the sixties. She calls them vintage; I call them BULLSHIT! No way am I walking around in clothes making me look like Donna-fucking-Reed! I’d rather walk around naked. So that’s what I decide to do.

**  
**

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Lindsay. There are plenty of people who go without decent clothing daily. You don’t want to be one of them. Since you’ve destroyed all of your clothing in your fit of rage, and I am giving you these until you can replace your own, you’ll wear them and be grateful you aren’t walking around stark naked.”

**  
**

“Fuck you _Mother_. I wouldn’t be caught dead in these threadbare rags you’ve brought back here! How is it that you are dressed in an Anne Klein suit and I am not? I’m your daughter! It is your duty to provide for me, or at least, help me out until I can do it for myself. I’m 31 years old and dressing in these rags will have me looking as if I’m your age.”

**  
**

Instead of the response I expected, she just laughed. “Wow! You have such a high opinion of yourself and it isn’t even warranted. You could never exude the grace, bearing, or self-assurance I have at _my_ age. After all, I live well, while you’re… well you’re, YOU. The least you could have done was be a trollop to a well-to-do man, instead of being a trailer-trash whore, fucking in the front seat of your car like some oversexed teenager. Well no matter. I’ll take these back and you can wear what you’ve been wearing.”

**  
**

“You can’t be serious?!”

**  
**

“I am. Unless, of course, you choose to accept these clothes in the manner that I was prepared to give them to you.”

**  
**

I glare at her while she simply stares back at me. I can tell that she won’t budge and I find myself getting even more pissed off at her power play. Fucking Nancy! Well that’s alright, because… well now that I’ve found the emergency credit card in the kitchen, I shall do my own shopping, even if I have to look like fucking Mary Tyler Moore for a time while doing it. BITCH!

**  
**

“Fine Mother but after I get dressed, I’m going out for awhile. Clarence and I have a lunch date.”

**  
**

“Glad you’ve wised up Lindsay. They wouldn’t admit you at the country club in that ratty t-shirt and those idiot, college-kid pajama pants.”

**  
**

I grab the sky-blue summer suit from her hands, scowling as I make my way to the restroom for a shower. As I stand under the water, I let the idea of sweet revenge wash over me. I need to leave as soon as I’m finished dressing in that ridiculous get up if I’m going to make Inez’s shop before she goes to lunch. With that thought in mind, I alight from the shower and move through the rest of my ablutions with a plan and purpose.

 

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

 

**_RON_** :

Nancy arrives back into the kitchen with a self-satisfied look on her face.

**  
**

“I know that look my Fancy-girl. What have you done?”

**  
**

“Oh nothing Darling. Just convinced Lindsay that the Donna Reed look is all she’ll be getting from us. You’ve made sure she found it?”

**  
**

I turn the back of the coffeemaker around where I placed our ‘emergency’ credit card before unplugging the coffeemaker prior to us leaving the house this morning. That was Clarence’s idea when I was just going to leave it accidently-on-purpose on the counter or on the floor. But in thinking it over, the one thing we realized was that Lindsay didn’t have her coffee, preferring to scream like a banshee first thing this morning. Nancy smiles at me as I whisper, “Check.”

**  
**

We hear the door close and Nancy pulls out her cell phone. “Hello Inez, it’s Nancy Peterson. You’re about to have a visitor with a stolen credit card. No dear, let her use it. Ron will be by in a little while to make sure you’re well compensated for your trouble, and for staying open a little past the time you would normally go to check on Dorthea. Don’t worry dear. Okay, we’ll talk soon. Give hugs to your mom from us.” As she hangs up, she kisses me passionately. “Checkmate.”

**  
**

I then lead her upstairs for a little mid-morning delight before I’m due to make an appearance at Inez’s shop, after giving us plenty of time to make sure Lindsay fucks herself over.

 

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

**_  
_ **

**_MICHAEL:_ **

**  
**

My head still feels like a truck exploded in it. I just woke up from the most amazing dream, where I had everything I’ve ever wanted: the man, the money, the two kids, a house of my own and a dog. It was set right after Brian had kicked that fucker out because his loft was burglarized. That was probably the best day of my life… well it was until Ma made us go retrieve the little bubble-butt bastard. The dream seemed so real. Brian was kissing me, telling me that he had been a fool to be so blind to all I had offered him. We were just about to make love! So it is with more than a little surprise that I find myself looking around to see the dingy surroundings only adorned by some steel gray bars.

**  
**

The dank smell assaults my nose, as I look over to the corner and see where I’m supposed to perform the bodily functions I always must upon waking up. Suddenly, my bowels break loose as I realize that there is no door and the toilet appears to have not had a proper cleaning in the last century, let alone the last day. My stomach roils as the painful memories of last night remind me of not only where I am, but how I actually came to be here… in jail, while that fucking blond twink is free to be with Brian. _How the fuck had Lindsay’s foolproof plan backfired in all of our faces like this?_ Before I can really work out what’s happened, I notice that I’m being watched from outside of my cell.

**  
**

The officer at the desk is scrutinizing me as if I’m about to steal something. Not that there is anything of value in here but even if there was, I wouldn’t want it. No, the only thing of _value_ to me is outside of this cell, probably fucking himself unconscious with Justin Taylor. Just the thought of that makes me cringe and want to vomit. The smell in this fleabag establishment encourages the action and as I empty the contents of my stomach, the fact that I am bent over worshipping this unsanitary steel god, makes me wretch even more much to the delight of the officer.

**  
**

“I take it you’ve finally processed where you are?” He says to me.

**  
**

“What the hell are you talking about? And why are you laughing at me? I see nothing funny at all!”

**  
**

He shrugs, still chuckling. “Not that I owe you an explanation at all but I’ll tell you. First, you talk and whine even in your sleep. A LOT! You should probably stop doing that; your next cellmate won’t like it anymore than the last one did. Secondly, you should probably avoid mirrors. You might actually scare yourself since your face looks like Apollo Creed, Rocky, Clubber Lane, Muhammad Ali, George Forman and Mike Tyson used your face for practice. And third, I could see the hamster in your head running itself into exhaustion. Hopefully, he’ll wake up and press charges against you too!” He laughs as if he just said the most hilarious thing in the world.

**  
**

My annoyance at this lack of civil compassion, ratchets up as he continues to laugh at me. I really hate people who do that. It’s okay if someone else is the butt of everyone’s joke but… That was another thing Brian did for me when he protected me from people like this bully with a badge. “Whatever! I want my phone call now!” I barely suppress the urge to stomp my foot at his continued disregard.

**  
**

“Sure, but you should probably check that entitled attitude you have. Although by law I have to give you this phone call, the person on the other end of the phone might not be so _accommodating_. Oh and I should also warn you that you are not to contact your co-conspirators, nor Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor. The latter had restraining orders issued against you and calling either of them would violate it. As for your two cohorts, all calls from prisoners are recorded. Calling them would get you even more jail time since you'll no doubt call to complain to the one who is still momentarily free. So you’re lucky you’re here with me since I’m saving you from doing that. But don’t get my altruism twisted, I’m not doing it for you. Whereas, just for the sake of continued hilarity I would have encouraged you to do so, I happen to like the arresting officer much too much for him to have to deal with you longer than he must.”

**  
**

I narrow my eyes, wondering for a moment to whom he was referring. Then it hits me! The overblown bastard my mother is seeing arrested me last night after Boy Wonder threw a punch at me! That’s something else that needs to be addressed. But first, I have to get my mother to see that her new boyfriend threw her son in jail while letting the real _criminal_ go free. “Fine. I wouldn’t contact Justin Taylor if my ass was on fire and he was the only one with the water to put it out!”

**  
**

“Kinney either?” He taunts as he lets me out of the cell, after handcuffing me. I mean, seriously! Where the fuck would I go? Walking me over to the chair, he frees one of my hands in order to chain me to the chair I’m to sit in. “You have two minutes.” He says, as he sits down in front of me.

**  
**

“Uh, a little privacy?! Don’t you have a Dunkin’ Donuts run to make or something?”

**  
**

“Obviously not since I seem to be in better shape than you are. Besides, although you’re entitled to make your phone call, privacy is NOT something you are entitled to! So you would do well to make your phone call, stop insulting me, and think about how you’re going to beg the person to post bail should the judge grant it.”

**  
**

I dial the number that I’ve known all my life while looking at the clock. She should be at work by now. I roll my eyes as a familiar voice that’s not my mother comes over the line.

**  
**

“Liberty Diner, how may I help you?”

**  
**

“Kiki, I want to speak with my mother right now!”

**  
**

“Well until you can ask better than that Michael, you’re old enough for your _wants_ to remain unanswered and not hurt you.”  

**  
**

I strive for patience as I really am not in the mood for tranny-bitch’s taunts today. “Look Kiki, I’m sorry but I’m really in a bad spot and need to speak to Ma.”

**  
**

“Thank you for the apology Michael. And yes… you are _sorry_ in more ways than one, I’m sure. As for your request to speak to Deb, I’m afraid she’s not here.”

**  
**

“Well where is she?! Nevermind. When she comes back, tell her to get down to the Pittsburgh Police Station here on Liberty and bail me out!”

**  
**

“Tell her or _ask_ her?”

**  
**

“Whichever one will get me the fuck out of here!”

**  
**

“That should be an interesting conversation to have. Well, bye now!”

**  
**

I look at the phone in disbelief as the dial tone buzzes in my ear. I can’t believe she hung up on me without letting me know she’ll tell Ma! I go to dial the Diner back and find the phone wrenched out of my hand. “What the…”

**  
**

“One phone call; you’ve had it. It’s time to go back to your cell now.” Officer No-Name tells me, while uncuffing me and pulling me to my feet. _Can I_ … “Better stop thinking about it Mr. Novotny. You’d never make it to the door and also, it would give me great pleasure to shoot you in your ass, not that you have much of a target to begin with. I’ve seen twigs with more of a behind!”

**  
**

He ushers me back to the cell, shoving me in and slamming the door extra hard. The clang-clang sound of the doors effectively cut off all momentary thoughts I had of escape. He’s chuckling again at my expense and I wish I had thought to look at his badge while I was close upon him. I certainly will be filing a formal complaint about his lack of sympathy when the judge releases me after Ma posts my bail. He shouldn’t be around people! As I settle in to wait for Ma, I wonder where the hell Ethan has gotten off to.

**  
**

As if I’d spoken aloud, Officer Too-fucking-Jolly volunteers the information. “Oh by the way, if you’re looking for your greasy friend, he’s in a holding cell on the main floor waiting to find out if his plea deal is going to be accepted.”

**  
**

“Plea deal? Again, what the hell are you babbling about?!”

**  
**

He smiles at me and I can tell there’s pure evilness in it when he says, “Apparently, he’s had an attack of conscience… well, as much as he can since there really isn’t any honor among thieves. You’ve heard that before, right? Well anyway, he’s happily giving his statement about his involvement with you, which includes detailed accounts about several of your other charges, including the possibility of charging you with a hate crime, since everything you did was motivated by your intense dislike of all things Justin Taylor. But I digress… the DA is going to decide the official charges once she speaks to your victim, although by the looks of it, he came out the winner, at least physically.” He chuckles again. I fucking hate that sound!   

**  
**

Ma needs to hurry up and get me out of here. I need to get Brian to make Justin drop this shit! I don’t give a fuck about any damn restraining order. And he can’t find out about the… oh shit, if he finds _that_ out...Brian has to see me. He will see me; he loves me dammit! He’ll make that little asshole to the right thing and drop this shit before I find myself in jail permanently. If he doesn’t, then Brian and our children will be out of my reach forever, dooming my kids to life with Lindsay.

**  
**

I physically and mentally shudder at that thought...

 

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS** _

 

**_MEL_ **

The doorbell rings so I get up to answer it. I already know who it is, but I’m surprised that Garrett is with her. I always thought… well nevermind what I thought. Although, now that her divorce is final… _Again Marcus, mind your own business,_ I yell at myself. My look of internal reprimand must have shown on my face since it is met with a shining smile from hers.

**  
**

“We’ll talk later, but it helped tremendously to have that video feed. Lawrence didn’t have a first, second or _third_ leg to stand on. I suppose he thought that since I primarily deal with Criminal law, I wouldn’t have knowledge of how divorce law worked. More fool him, since I got everything. But anyway, you should read this...” Annette tells me as she and Garrett step through the door.

**  
**

As I peruse the documented confession of Ethan Gold, the first words out of my mouth are, “You’ve gotta be shitting me!”

 

“Not at all, Mel.”

**  
**

“I know you said he confessed but this…” I flip the page to keep reading. “How the fuck are Brian and Justin going to take this?”

**  
**

“I don’t know, but if it works out…”

**  
**

“Not only will Michael be going to jail but so will Lindsay. The _potential_ children aside, this… Oh my God, what fucking lowlifes!”

**  
**

“Yeah… I guess we should go tell them.”

  
We moved towards the living room, where everyone was gathered. If Lindsay thought her ass was free and clear from the _suggestions_ about stealing from Justin before, how will he take being framed for the burglary of Brian’s loft last year?

 

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	33. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 30: ENEMY Part 1 by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

 

First a disclaimer: I am NOT an attorney or in an expert in law. This is strictly going off of creative license and what I think should be able to happen with the law in terms of Michael and Lindsay's machinations. 

HAPPY READING!

~Nichelle

**_CHAPTER 30: Enemy by Gobsmack_ **

**_"The Enemy"_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Hey! Oh, Mr. backstabbing son of a bitch_ **

**_You're living in a world that will soon be dying_ **

**_And I know, everybody knows you try to be like me_ **

**_But even at your best, as a man you couldn't equal half of me_ **

**_  
_ **

**_You! You're another shit talking punk to me_ **

**_You're living inspiration for what I never wanna be_ **

**_And I see, you've been blinded by what you believe_ **

**_And now back up and sit down, shut up and act like you need to be_ **

**_  
_ **

**_I am realizing, that everybody's lost their simple ways_ **

**_And now that is here, I see it all so clearly_ **

**_I've come face to face with the enemy, oh the enemy!_ **

**_EMMETT_ **

**  
**

I have to hand it to George and Malcolm… when they do something, they pull out all the stops. Their bottomless budget is letting me really stretch my talents. The fact that they are paying me an exorbitant fee to make their dream day happen is making my own dreams come true. I can finally stop being the courtier to Disco trash and finally get this party planning business off the ground. It helps that Vic has already signed on as the chef and Darren has agreed to assist him. This will finally close all the mouths that told me I was crazy to try this without a degree, especially that unfabulous dame of social climbing herself, the pretentious Lady Lindsay. Bitch!

**  
**

“Mind if I join you?” I hear as I’m going through all of my notes from this morning’s early meeting.

**  
**

“Not at all, Ben. It’s good to see you! How have you been?”

**  
**

“I’ve been better but I have also been worse too, so I can’t complain. What have you got there?” He nods at the mountains of paper piles spread all over the table. Starbucks certainly has its many uses.

**  
**

“HoneyGrass Elegant Creations is finally taking off and in a big way! No more rinky dink parties for the foreseeable future, no matter how grateful we have been for the business. My first major clients, George and Malcolm are getting married at their estate in Sewickley. I know the table is a mess, but I really am organized, I promise.”

**  
**

He laughs and I have to admit, it’s such a nice sound coming from him. Once again, I have to say that Michael is a damn fool! “Well, it might be more _organized_ if you actually invest in a laptop and portable scanner. You’d be able to put them all into files according to party and save the hard copies in an _actual_ filing cabinet, instead of sitting here looking like a well-dressed homeless Hattie.”

**  
**

I snickered, but he does make a lot of sense. I must look like I’m being overrun by papers. “I suppose you have a point, but I don’t know too much about those things. I’m sure with you being a professor and all, it’s probably old hap for you.”

**  
**

He looks down at the table before making eye contact with me again. “I suppose it is. In fact, I really need to get a new one.”

**  
**

“What’s wrong with your old one?”

**  
**

“Michael bought it for me,” he says and I can hear the unvoiced _with Justin’s money_ he left unsaid. “I really don’t want the reminder of him.”

**  
**

“I certainly can understand that.” We both become quiet until I decide that a mood stabilizer is called for. “Well Gorgeous, I guess it will be your absolute and divine pleasure to accompany me to the electronics store. Just think, all those computer geeks with their pocket protectors and knowledge oozing out of their ears, trying to help their electronically-deficient and desperate customers. You know, I always did have a thing for men who know their way around retail, especially those with glasses. I always thought they were sexy in a naughty librarian sort of way. So how about it? You, me, the geeks?”

**  
**

He snickers. “Yeah, we wouldn’t want you to try to kidnap a geek, would we? Someone has to keep you out of trouble.”

**  
**

“And who better than a well-muscled school teacher to drag me away and save me from committing felonious acts?” We both laugh at that. “Besides, I have to find a new place later. It’s a good thing George and Malcolm are paying me well.”

**  
**

“I thought the situation with you and Ted was working out well.”

**  
**

“It is- or was- but I think he’s been in contact with Blake again. I hear he’s cleaned up really well. Besides, he and I have decided that we’re better off as the best friends we are. And I want to give Teddy all the space he needs, to see if… to see if they can make a real go of it this time. He deserves all the love he can get.”

**  
**

“You don’t sound too happy.”

**  
**

“I am, but I’m also a bit biased. No one will ever be good enough for Ted in my book. But Blake… you know what, it’s not my decision.”

**  
**

“It isn’t, but that doesn’t stop you from caring, and hoping that he’s making the right one for himself.”

**  
**

That last sentence is what really catches my attention. My heart bleeds for Ben. Michael is such a fool! “But that’s the way true friendship is, Ben. It’s not selfish or controlling; it lives and breathes and is not to be stifled. Michael was never a true friend to anyone, not even himself.”

**  
**

He sighs deeply. “I suppose you’re right. He’s his own worst enemy.”

**  
**

“Yeah, he is. And Lindsay is too. It’s no wonder they became partners in crime. Like recognizes like. You gonna be okay?”

**  
**

“Yeah I will. Mel and I have bonded over this whole thing and she’s turning into a real friend. It’s funny, but she’s so different than when she was around Lindsay. More free with her words; less uptight. She’s not so bad. I guess the same could be said about me. I don’t feel the need to make excuses for my thoughts, feelings, or opinions anymore, or to clean up the thoughtless and seemingly innocent yet malevolent utterings of Michael. For the first time since meeting all of you, I feel like I can just be myself and it be accepted.”

**  
**

“Honey, I completely understand where you’re coming from. For so long, I felt like an outsider where the Brian and Mikey show was concerned. But over the years, I’ve learned that it wasn’t Brian’s fault. He’s far from perfect- well, except in his looks and attitude about life- but Brian’s not a phony. Well, except where Justin was concerned. We could all see that he was falling for Baby, Michael most of all. So when he hooked up with David, I was relieved that Michael would finally let Brian be himself, instead of the person Michael wanted him to be. Contrary to popular opinion, Brian didn’t like David- that’s true. But more importantly, Brian didn’t like that Michael seemed to be treated like a trophy instead of a person. Yet, he didn’t do anything to break them up like Debbie thought. It was more of Brian trying to give Michael reasons to stand up for himself whereas he’d never had to do that before; Brian or Deb always did it for him. He was trying to give the Michael we all thought we knew, a way to direct his own life. Now we all know that Michael was really the puppet master behind all of the drama of that time; scheming and manipulating, while trying to rewrite his and Brian's history to include jealousy over Michael's boyfriend. What a load of crocodile shit! He didn’t want David, not really. What he actually wanted was for Brian to pay attention to him instead of the twink Brian couldn’t let go of. Sadly, it worked for awhile.”

**  
**

“I guess that’s what happened with me as well?”

**  
**

“I hate to say it Ben, but to an extent, yes. If Michael could have the Brian we all know and loath at times, mixed with your qualities as a faithful man in love with him, Michael would have been the happiest gay boy that ever lived. The way I see it, the only man who could ever bring Brian to the gates of monogamy is Justin Taylor. Fortunately for gay PA, neither one of them are ready for that. So whether that ever happens or not, the lot of us are lucky. We get to watch the ongoing soap opera of the King of Liberty and the youngest King of Babylon.”

**  
**

“So you think they’re back together too?”

**  
**

“Honey after what I saw last night, it’s only a matter of time if they aren’t already. With the constant revelations of Michael and Lindsay’s duplicity, they are going to be driven together more and more, since Brian is still able to make business-related decisions for Justin if he’s unavailable. It’s how Mel and Ted started looking into the whole Rage business in the first place. Brian felt that something wasn’t quite right after a comment Lindsay made. So he asked Mel and Ted to do some fact-finding.”

**  
**

“And what they found was that two crabs in a bucket joined forces to keep a certain young one from climbing higher than they ever would.”

**  
**

I had to think about that metaphor, which took me back to my childhood in Hazelhurst, but yeah, it was completely accurate. I remember when we went to visit my aunt in Louisiana the first time and she took us crabbing. She was making a seafood gumbo, which turned out to be to die for. Which reminds me, I really need to call Aunt Rachel and get that recipe. But anyway, I remember seeing the underwater trap filled to the brim with crabs. The gentlemen asked Aunt Rachel if he wanted her to dump them for her. At first I was confused, until she said yes. They brought out this huge- well huge in my eyes at the tender age of eight anyway- crate that seemed large enough to hide a body. Standing on a ladder, the man dumped all the crabs in along with a second crate, saying that he would like her to make a pot for him and his wife too. She agreed and he gave her those free. What caught my eyes was that as soon as one almost got free, a claw from one of the others would drag it back down. I thought it was a game they were playing, but now I see it differently. And it makes me incredibly sad that I do.

**  
**

Anytime Justin would seem to be doing better than Michael and/or Lindsay, they would start throwing roadblocks at him. If he and Brian seemed to come to an understanding about anything, they would start injecting their opinions and passive-aggressive reminders about who Brian _is_ and what or who he should be doing. I’ve often wondered if they really even loved Brian at all, the way they have always purported to. I mean, shouldn’t you want the person you love to be happy? Shouldn’t you want what’s best for them, even if it doesn’t necessarily line up with what you, as their friend, think they should? That’s what made Teddy and I call it quits. We didn’t want to end up like we were beginning to see Michael and Lindsay as… didn’t want to be those crabs in a bucket.

**  
**

“Yeah, that’s what they found, Ben. That’s what they found and ultimately why Teddy and I knew we couldn’t make it. We didn’t want to become them. Besides with Brian starting Kinnetik, Ted will be all kinds of busy as I will be with HoneyGrass. It just seemed better to end it before we self-destructed.”

**  
**

He nodded. “Well in the meantime, if you need a place to stay, Hunter and I have extra rooms. We only take up three rooms so there is an extra bedroom and a space that can be used as an office.”

**  
**

“Why did you buy such a big house?”

**  
**

“Michael and I had been talking about moving. With Rage taking off and between my writing career and professorship, it seemed like the apartment was getting…”

**  
**

“Overcrowded, and you wanted to up your status as a professor instead of living with the professional party boys. It’s okay, you can say it.” I laugh at his chagrined expression.

**  
**

“Yeah. A few of my students saw me coming out of the building a few times. Plus Michael and I had just signed the papers. Fortunately Ted was able to reverse it during the cooling off period and I was able to keep the house. Plus Hunter’s adoption had just gone through. So all of this is really happening at a fortuitous time for me. So will you be moving in?”

**  
**

It was time that I took my own chances. Besides, seeing hunky Ben around the house until I could find my own eye candy couldn’t hurt. A gay boy definitely needs his fantasies fed and what better way, I ask you? “Surely! But first, we need to find me a laptop and a filing cabinet. Living with Michael has given me an itch for cleanliness. That boy… between Debbie and I, it was almost round the clock cleaning!”

**  
**

Ben laughs as he helps me pack up my things. As we’re on our way out of Starbucks, he turns to me and says, “I’m really glad that you agreed Em. Not just for the help with the mortgage but because…”

**  
**

I knew what he was trying to tell me. He would have been lonely even with a precocious teenager underfoot. “I know Ben, so you don’t have to say anything. It will be nice to cook for someone else. So consider yourselves my guinea pigs!”

**  
**

“That’ll work!” We laugh and continue our conversation on the way to the electronics store. Watch out geeks! The Hunky Professor and his Dazzling Diva roommate are on the prowl… for computers but still….  

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

**_BRIAN:_ **

**  
**

I knew the minute they entered the room that it spelled trouble. But nothing and no one could have prepared me for how much.

**  
**

“Brian, Justin, I’d like you to meet District Attorney Annette Donnelly and Assistant District Attorney Garrett Dickerson. They will be prosecuting the cases against Ethan and Michael respectively. Well, that is if there is going to be one…”

**  
**

“What do you mean _if_? With all the evidence, I can’t see that there wouldn’t be one,” Jennifer asks the question just as I’m about to.

**  
**

“Well… you know what… I think I’ll let the DA’s office answer all your questions, especially since I’m Justin’s attorney in this matter. But I’ll jump in as necessary to clear things up, okay?”

**  
**

Looking at Annette Donnelly, she would be the last person I would ever think to be a tough-as-nails attorney. Even as a gay man- or especially because of it- I can appreciate a beautiful woman when I see her. She looks more like a supermodel gracing runways instead of a law-book worm, who has probably spent more time inside of a library and courtroom than anywhere else. Judging by the faraway look in Justin’s eyes, I’m gathering he is having the same visceral reaction to the aesthetic-phenomena we’re beholding. Although the twat will want to paint her.

**  
**

“So Mr. Taylor, Mr. Kinney we’ve received Ethan Gold’s statement and I have to say, even I’m surprised by the details of it. He states that although he knows he’s not going to be absolved his part in this mess, he didn’t want his co-conspirators to go unpunished, simply by throwing him under the proverbial bus.”

**  
**

I nodded. “Ah, the ‘No honor among thieves’ theory. You know, I never took Ian for having a brain that wasn’t located below the waist.”

**  
**

“Ian?”

**  
**

“Brian, behave,” Justin tells me before addressing Ms. Donnelly. “He takes great pleasure in mispronouncing Ethan’s name. You say he gave a full accounting of the situation?”

**  
**

“Yes and…”

**  
**

“And?” Both he and I question at the same time. What the hell more could there be?

**  
**

She clears her throat. “Some of this may be inappropriate for young audiences…” she says, eyeing Molly.

**  
**

“Oh please, Ms. Donnelly. I just caught my supposedly _homophobic_ father in bed with another man this morning. I doubt anything you have to say will make more of an impression or impact on me after that.”

**  
**

“Molly!” Justin and Jennifer scold her in that WASP tone they have both perfected.

**  
**

“Well, what else could shock me more, I ask you! Besides, what about what I’ve said is a lie? You can’t possibly imagine the horror of the smell and sight of…” She shivers as she defends herself, and I’m hard-pressed not to laugh. God, she really is a miniature Justin. Precocious and outspoken; a total risk to Jennifer’s sanity! It’s going to be fun to watch her continue to grow up.

**  
**

“Fine Mollusk, but mind your manners and remember that nothing discussed here can be spoken about outside of here. It can jeopardize my case. Do you think you can handle that?”

**  
**

“Of course I can! I’m not a loudmouthed baby, Jester! Although, had I mentioned what I knew about you and Hobbs, what happened might not have,” she says quietly. Her eyes filled then. “I kept your secret, but that one costs too much.”

**  
**

Justin crossed the room over to her, gathering her in his arms. “I know Molly. But look at the bright side...I’m still here, kicking life in the ass everyday. I have a career I love…”

**  
**

“And a man you love?”

**  
**

Justin and I both look at each other in shock. Out of the mouths of babes! He clears his throat. “Yeah, that too! But most importantly, I have ‘me’ again. I still have some healing to do for myself Mollusk- both physically and emotionally- but…”

**  
**

“Don’t worry, Jester. As soon as this is all over, you’ll be able to really fix things with Brian. You have to! He cares too much about you, and fuck what you heard from the others...he does!”

**  
**

“Molly! Language!” Justin and Jennifer scolds the crying girl but this time there was no heat in it.

**  
**

“I apologize. I’m just so angry that it’s all come to this because of those two idiots who can’t take the hint that they weren’t as important as Justin. I hope they go to jail or at the very least, go away permanently.”

**  
**

Annette clears her throat. “That’s why I’m here Molly… to see that they get what’s coming to them all, but within the scope of the law. Just like God, the law can take care of people far better than you or I personally can.”

**  
**

“Except where Chris Hobbs was concerned,” she mutters darkly.

**  
**

“Oh, he’ll be taken care of too. Which brings me to that ‘and’ thing that I mentioned a little bit ago. Mr. Kinney…”

**  
**

“Brian please… The only time I stand on formalities is within my business dealings.”

**  
**

“Duly noted...Brian. And you all may call me Annette unless we’re within my office or the courtroom. So Brian, how much do you remember about the robbery of your loft?”

**  
**

“Enough to be grateful that I insured everything in there, including my suits. Outside of clothes being a passion of mine, my suits also constituted a business expense. The only exception was Justin’s stuff, but he hadn’t been there long enough. Why?”

**  
**

“I know that Justin took off to New York after you threw him out. I also know that you brought him back, so don’t worry, that’s not going to be an issue. However, I need to know a few things about that time.”

**  
**

“Okay, I’ll do my best to remember. And whatever I can’t, the twat here usually can. Up until recently, Justin was missing about six weeks of his memory. But since this happened prior to him asking me to his pr...prom, he should still have that intact. Am I right, Sunshine?”

**  
**

The smile he aims at me tells me that he is remembering New York very, very well. “Yes, I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to fill in quite a few blanks.”

**  
**

“Behave Sunshine.” I smile at him, before turning back to the District Attorney. “So what new information do you have about the robbery?”

**  
**

“According to Mr. Gold, Michael and Lindsay arranged for it to happen.”

**  
**

“You’re shitting me, right?”

**  
**

“Brian! Language!”

**  
**

“Sorry Mother Taylor, but you have to admit that it’s pretty damn surprising.”

**  
**

“Really Darling, it isn’t,” she answers me. “I told you at lunch the other week that nothing about the two of them surprises me anymore. I can’t figure out why it would surprise you. It was obvious to me that they were willing to do anything to separate Justin from you. Didn’t you say that the police said it wasn’t a forced break in?”

**  
**

“That’s true. When I got home, the door was unlocked. In fact, it was open.”

**  
**

“And Justin, you said that you remembered putting the alarm code on when you left?”

**  
**

“Yeah. Brian had the code changed just the week before to Gus’ birthday, which is also the night we met. He said that having the alarm code changed would ensure there was no way he would forget the night his personal ticking timebomb  was born.”

**  
**

“Did you give the new code to Michael and Lindsay?” Annette asks me.

**  
**

“I figured since they had a key, why shouldn’t they have the new code as well. I mean if Justin had it, why not, right?”

**  
**

She nods. “Justin do you remember what time you left the loft that day?”

**  
**

“Justin and I left the loft at about ten after one, give or take a minute or two. He was due at Molly’s birthday party at one-thirty, but had decided to go a bit later but still in time to cut the cake. He and I went to the Diner first, before I drove him to his mom’s.” Daphne says. I had forgotten she was there that day.

**  
**

“According to the alarm company records that we were able to pull this morning, the code 9190 was pressed in at 1:12pm. Did you and Justin go back to the loft for any reason Ms…”

**  
**

“Chanders. Daphne Chanders but you can just call me Daphne. And no, Justin and I never went back to the loft. After we left the Diner, Justin decided to do a quick sketch of Molly since he couldn’t afford anything major for her birthday. Craig had blocked all of Justin’s access to his accounts. We found that out when he went to try and withdraw money at First National but the card wouldn’t work. When he went in, he was told that he couldn’t access it without the approval of Craig Taylor. So we all know how that conversation would have gone, now don’t we?”

**  
**

“So what you’re saying is that my alarm was deactivated?”

**  
**

“Yes, at 1:45 pm.”

**  
**

“Oh my God! The phone call!” Jennifer bursts out, causing all of us to look at her sideways. She shakes herself and closes her eyes. But when she opens them, I don’t think I have ever seen such a pissed off expression on her face as I do right then. “Debbie called me. Apparently, Lindsay was looking for Justin to babysit Gus for some reason or another. Melanie had gone to some conference that was being given by her firm for the day and Lindsay needed to step out for awhile. Debbie couldn’t do it because she was working and Lindsay said she couldn’t find you, Brian. When I confirmed that Justin had just arrived, Lindsay had Debbie tell me that it was okay, not to bother Justin; that it was her hope that Gus would remain asleep while Lindsay took care of her business. That fucking BITCH!”

**  
**

“Language, Mother Taylor!” I scolded, with a smirk on my face.

**  
**

“Apologies but in retrospect, it was as if she was confirming Justin’s whereabouts so they could set him up.”

**  
**

I look at the blond in question, once more sorry that I had continuously put Michael and Lindsay’s conniving asses ahead of him. “Sadly, it worked then. It was just easier to blame Justin. I remember Michael saying that I was wrong but he had this smugly-satisfied look on his face as Justin left. I didn’t pick up on what it meant since I was still so fucking pissed that my privacy had been invaded to such a degree. Then Lindsay came over later that day after ‘hearing what happened’ and berated me for kicking him out. Now, I can’t tell if she was upset because he was no longer around to cast the blame on, or if she was truly happy that he was gone.”

**  
**

“Well according to Mr. Gold, it was a mixture of both,” Annette confirms.

**  
**

“So where does Hobbs fit into this?”

**  
**

“Ethan states that Michael told him what was going on during that time. It was his way of helping Ethan to make the decision to help them split the two of you up. Michael told Ethan that his mother was always handing him shit for the way he was constantly treating Justin, specifically because Justin was being bullied by Hobbs and his cronies. So Michael had gone down to the school to find your arch enemies, offering them a way to make your life even more hellish while saving his best friend from your ‘evil’ ways. Although Michael hired them, Lindsay’s job was not only to let them in but to hire the movers. Does Everston Moving and Storage ring a bell for any of you?”

**  
**

Mel nods. “Lindsay and I have an account there, but it’s only one unit. I remember paying the bill and complaining that they had increased their normal fee by twenty-five percent. When I told Lindsay that we should look for another place to store everything until we could figure what we wanted to sell or keep, she told me it was ridiculous to go through all the expense of moving it only to have to go through it again at some later date.”

**  
**

“Yes, Everston had increased their fee earlier last year but it was only by ten percent. The extra twenty-five you were paying was for an extra storage unit. According to the original contract you signed, any increase would have offset by acquiring another storage unit,” the man Garrett said. Annette looks at him puzzled for a moment, before he laughs. “Remember the phone call I made just before coming in here? My sister-in-law Joy bought the place about a year ago from her uncle, who wanted to retire. He sold it to her for a discounted rate so she took the excess and is having everything computerized, including the ‘grandfather’ contracts which includes Ms. Marcus’ account. Luckily for all of us, the company she hired to do so is not only fast, but very efficient. She’s been planning on expanding the business and gave them a deadline to have everything completed within a year. They are ahead of schedule by a little shy of two months. So long story short, she was able to pull the records from home, where I called her. They should be at the office by now, Annette.”

**  
**

“Mel, is your fax working?” Annette asks her.

**  
**

“Yes, and it’s always on since it’s a separate phone line.”   

**  
**

Daphne exclaims, “Fuck! That bitch is too fucking slick!”

**  
**

“Language Daphne,” Mother Taylor responds and we all have to laugh at how automatic it is. But Justin sobers quickly… is he remembering more?

**  
**

“Oh my God! The locker… Daphne, you remember?”

**  
**

She nods. While I knew about the burned locker and what that had really costs Justin, I couldn’t figure out why Michael would have anything to do with this. As if she heard the thoughts going through my head, Daphne answered him.

**  
**

“Yeah Justin, I remember. Brian, Justin was trying to graduate earlier. The locker didn’t only contain all of his sketchbooks and the acceptance letter to both PIFA and Carnegie Mellon’s Accelerated Degree Programs. It also held all of Justin’s final projects and a copy of the study materials he and I compiled to get out of high school six months earlier. We were supposed to turn it all in by that Friday. The fire happened on Wednesday morning. He wanted me to still do it but I couldn’t leave him to brave St. James by himself. It would have taken Justin another six months just to redo all of what he’d lost in that locker fire so we decided to stick it out.”

**  
**

“Justin, why didn’t you tell me?” Jennifer asks him.

**  
**

“We weren’t exactly on the most sure footing, Mom. Besides, there was no point beyond letting you know about the fire, and I didn’t even have a chance to do that. Debbie did. Outside of Daphne, the only other people who knew of my plans were Deb and Vic. By deduction, while she was lecturing Michael about being a bitchy bastard to me, she must have let it slip that I was looking to graduate early. Brian was up for the Adman of the Year and was looking to move to New York. I guess this was Michael’s way of ensuring that, even though Brian was able to move on, I would be stuck here. What’s funny is that Brian and I had never even talked about that possibility. In fact, he was prepared to leave me behind to meet some know-nothing kid like Ethan.”

**  
**

“So now Justin, given all this new information, how much restitution are you going to request?”

**  
**

I sat silently watching the wheels in his little blond head turning. For as much as he looks like an angel, Justin Taylor is anything but. He can be sneaky and vindictive when he’s hellbent on revenge. I know what I would do if I was in his situation, but it will be interesting to see if Justin will take it as far as I would. I’m not disappointed when he answers.

**  
**

“Burn them. They deliberately gave Chris Hobbs the ammunition to nearly ruin my life, and all because Brian didn’t want them the way he wanted me. Whatever you do to Ethan makes me no nevermind. But from Michael, I want everything. The rest of my money; store and all its contents; the rights to all things Rage and now the fucking house too!”

**  
**

“The house?” Annette asks.

**  
**

“Yeah. His mother signed her house over to him so that he wouldn’t be homeless while trying to give me my money back. But that was never Michael’s intention. Nothing that would have benefitted me would have been at the forefront of Michael’s mind, hence the reason for the embezzlement in the first place. No, Michael would have happily seen me homeless and having to sell my ass for a decent meal. So I want everything. Plus if I’m not mistaken, he could still get jail time?”

**  
**

“Yes. Aside from the embezzlement charge, he will be charged as an accessory to the unlawful entry of Brian's loft. Although the actual perpertrators of the crime will see the bulk of the time handed down, he still knew what they were planning and hired the guys to do the job. That makes him a co-conspirator.”

**  
**

“Then there, it's a just punishment and he'll certainly still have more than what he intended for me. Let him have three hots and a cot while sitting in jail watching me make a true success of myself using his _dream_  of Rage. I can’t think of anything better to do to him. You can use everything that rightfully belongs to me and everything he's going to give me as a carrot to dangle for less jail time. Either way, he's going to do time, am I right?”

**  
**

“Justin, this isn’t like you. It’s more like…” Mel began but was cut off by my laughter.

**  
**

“No Mel, make no mistake. _This_ is Justin. I would have at least left Michael the house and the opportunity to resume his job at the Big Q.”

**  
**

“Sorry Mel, but I’m all out of compassion. Been there, tried that, bought the t-shirt, sent a postcard and got kicked in my ass for my trouble. They fucked with my life! They almost _cost_ me my life!”

**  
**

“You mean Brian?”

**  
**

“No Mel, I mean my fucking life. Chris Hobbs didn’t just start with the harassment. It had been ongoing. The fight in the locker room; the threats; everything! He’d been escalating long before he set my locker on fire. It’s why I was hellbent on graduating early. It wasn’t that I was afraid of the coward, who hid behind his reputation as the captain of the football team. It’s that I knew that eventually it was going to come down to either him or me. Unfortunately, the crack of a bat against my skull took care of that decision, didn’t it? I would have been out of there long before prom had it not been for Michael and Lindsay’s machinations. I want them to pay with their lives, like I almost had to pay with mine.” Justin broke down then, and I was at his side in seconds.

**  
**

Gathering him up, I look at each of them. “I don’t care what you have to do but you heard him.”

**  
**

“But Brian… are you sure? You not only run the risk of losing Michael and Lindsay, but Debbie. You know she’s not going to take this well at all.” Mel reminds me. Ordinarily, I would tell her to fuck off, but I can honestly see the concern in her eyes. I don’t know exactly what she knows about my childhood but I can tell that she’s sincere in questioning my judgement right now.

**  
**

“Mel, a lot of what Michael and Lindsay have been able to do to Justin is my own fault. With Lindsay, I can honestly say that I was blind to that Mother Earth exterior she presents to the world. But with Michael, I overlooked a lot. He constantly put me in the middle of my bo-bo--boyfriend and best friend. By my inaction, it gave Michael license to keep fucking Justin over. Michael’s involvement with Ethan would have had me at least telling Justin that he may have been a bit too harsh. But his involvement with Chris Hobbs and his cronies… well the Michael I once considered a friend just became dead to me.”

 

And with that  I leave the house with Justin….    

 

 

End Notes:

Part II to this chapter coming soon!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	34. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 31: ENEMY Part 2 by Nichelle Wellesly

 

**_CHAPTER 31: THE ENEMY Part 2_ **

**_JUSTIN_ **

**  
**

I’m trying my fucking hardest not to explode into a million fucking pieces right now. From the rigidity radiating off Brian right now, he’s feeling the same. I am having the hardest time trying to reconcile how I ever thought of those two assholes as _friends_ , in any form. To know that they have been plotting against me from almost the beginning… I mean, yeah in terms of Michael, I expected the worst news about him. It’s no secret that he’s wanted me gone since Brian first laid eyes on me beneath that infamous streetlight. Contrary to everyone else’s point of view, I believe that was the exact moment that he knew something was different, instead of the morning after like everyone believes. Let’s face facts: I didn’t fit the mold of Brian’s usual sexual fare… I was blond, twinkie build, innocence-personified in many ways, but with a determination and surety of myself that Michael never had or will have. But to go so far as to plot and plan even with events leading up to the bashing… yeah, his viciousness even surprised me!

**  
**

As for Lindsay, that… are there even any words in the dictionary adequate enough to describe what I feel for her right now?! Fuck the fact that she was jealous of me, but let’s face the fact that she has a son herself! What would she have done if it wasn’t me but poor little Gus being tormented with some harridan’s assistance? How could she do this to another woman’s child?! I swear, both of them should count their blessings and name them one-by-one that I’m not able to get my hands on them at this moment. 

**  
**

I’m jarred out of my thoughts when I realize that Brian had not driven us to the loft as I had expected… but to the one place I have no desire to be. “Brian, what are we doing here?”

**  
**

“Are you coming inside?” he asks me.

**  
**

“Do I really have to?”

**  
**

“Of course you don’t have to, Justin, but… well I could really use your support right now...please.”

**  
**

Okay, that got my attention. Brian may ask, but he rarely ever actually says the word _please_ when he does. Usually he cajoles me with logic, or he plies me with kisses so decadent and luscious they should border on the forbidden, combined with unforgettable fucks. But to hear _that_ word of supplication uttered at such a time when our worlds and preconceived notions of the people around us are crashing down about our ears, there was no prize for guessing what was going to happen. I unlatched my seatbelt and alighted from the car, waiting patiently for him to join me on the sidewalk. He took my hand, grasping it firmly, leading me into the dreaded building.

**  
**

As we reached the front desk, Brian wastes no time letting his wishes be known. “I’d like to see Michael Novotny.”

**  
**

“Only his attorney or the officers directly related to the case can see him at this time. He still has to be processed and an arraignment hearing scheduled, Mr…”

**  
**

“Kinney. Brian Kinney and this is Justin Taylor. We, specifically Justin, are the victims of his crimes.”

**  
**

Before he can answer, Carl steps up next to me. “What are the two of you doing here, Brian and Justin? You know you shouldn’t be.”

**  
**

“I would have asked the same thing Carl, but…” I answer, leaving the last bit open for him to finish.

**  
**

“I take it the DA spoke to you both this morning, then?”

**  
**

“Yeah, she tracked us down at Mel’s. How much of this shit do you know about, Carl?” Brian asks brusquely, and I know that tone all too well. It’s the sound of Brian trying his best to rein in his emotions. He’s not only angry but hurt by Michael and Lindsay once again. And it’s at this moment that I wish they would lock me in a cell with Michael so that I can kill his ass!

**  
**

“Since I’m the one investigating and building a case against him, I know more about this than I would care to. I should have recused myself once I started seeing Debbie, but… well, the Hobbs case has always bothered me. I was originally doing some additional work during my off-hours, trying to make heads-or-tails of the loads of misinformation that was given before, during and after the sentencing. Something just wasn’t adding up...until now, that is.”

**  
**

“I want to see him,” Brian spoke through gritted teeth.

**  
**

“You can’t, Kinney. Come on man, you know this! You have a restraining order against him. Just being here for the express purpose of _seeing_ him is violating it. Don’t let him get off on a technicality. Use your head... _both_ of you!”

**  
**

I could see just how torn Carl is in trying to speak sense into the both of us. He’s just as pissed off as we are, probably a bit more so, because it could really jeopardize everything he has going with Debbie, no matter that she just moved in before the shit hit the proverbial fan with her boy. I really wonder which way the wind will blow with her. Now that everything will be out in the open and Michael will be formally charged once the arraignment hearing happens, will she run true to form and threaten us and Carl? Or will she surprise us all and finally let Michael face the consequences of his actions? I’m really hoping for the latter mainly for Brian’s sake. 

**  
**

“You should know Carl that Ethan issued a statement, hoping for a plea deal. I told DA Donnelly that she has my authorization to downgrade the embezzlement charge, provided that Michael hands me over Debbie’s house, his store and everything else Rage-related. As for the other charges the state is building against him, well…”

**  
**

“Those are going to stick Justin and stick _hard_. I don’t mind telling the both of you that there is no way he’s going to avoid jail time. Even if they downgrade the embezzlement charge, he’s still going to do Federal time. With that particular charge, there is also usually tax evasion involved and everyone knows that the IRS doesn’t play any games when it comes to people paying them. However,  the State time he gets will depend entirely on him and the DA. If he’s smart, he’ll take whatever deal he’s offered. But then again, we’re talking about Michael here and when has he ever seen himself or any of his actions as _wrong_? No he always sees himself as justified.”

**  
**

Brian and I nod at Carl’s assessment of Michael. It’s funny and very revealing that in such a short time of knowing the gang, he’s been able to point out that major personality flaw in Michael when others have either missed it or overlooked it for so many years. I also know that if Deb isn’t careful and pushes Carl to make a choice, he’s going to choose his career over saving Michael’s ass. Hopefully she will choose _herself_ over Michael, for once. I would hate for Deb to lose everything Carl has to offer, especially her happiness, simply because Michael fucked up…again. 

**  
**

“I got the impression that there is more to DA Donnelly’s bloodlust about this than just a simple matter of justice for Justin,” Brian tells him.

**  
**

“You would be correct, but we can’t discuss that here. Suffice it to say that Ms. Peterson is not going to be let off the hook for anything she’s done. For once, Lindsay will pay for her _suggestions_ in ways that she cannot imagine.”

**  
**

Both Brian and I nod. That’s good enough on the info-front for now. I still can’t believe that they almost cost me my life and all because I fell in love with the man they wanted. The funny thing is that even if they never broke the law to the degrees they have, they would still never have a man like Brian. The sad thing is that they had people who genuinely loved them and still couldn’t find a way to be happy with that. As far as I’m concerned, putting away Michael and Lindsay away will be doing the public the ultimate service so that they will never be able to use and hurt decent people, like Ben and Mel, again.

**  
**

“We’ll leave you to it Detective, but be warned… Debbie is likely to be on a warpath when she finds out that Michael won’t just be paying a fine or handing over the rights to the Rage franchise to Justin. She has no idea just how low Michael has sunk with Lindsay’s help. It’s going to anger and sadden her by turns, and she’ll expect me to help him. I won’t!” Brian tells him just before we leave the station. 

**  
**

As we’re getting back into the car, he turns to me. “I meant it, Justin. You know that, right?”

**  
**

I look at him, really look into his eyes and what I see there breaks my heart. Knowing that he’s made his choice between the family he’s always known and the man he loves, is killing me. I have to be honest in saying that I never in a million years thought he would ever have to make such a decision, or that he would choose me… or I didn’t up until our time in LA. Now I know better.

**  
**

“I know Brian, I know.”

**  
**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

**  
**

**_LINDSAY_** :

**  
**

It took forever to get here, but I have finally arrived at Inez’s shop. I look down at the thrift-store cast off I am wearing and once again, I am ready to kill my mother. But as I reach for my purse, that thought dissipates. The emergency card in my wallet is about to serve its purpose. I mean, since she sent me out of the house looking like a 60s hausfrau knowing that Clarence and I are going to the country club for lunch, well this constitutes an emergency... a fashion emergency that needs to be fixed immediately! Her and Daddy receiving this particular bill will serve them both right!

**  
**

“Hi Lindsay. It’s good to see you again,” Inez calls to me.

**  
**

“It’s lovely to see you as well. I’m so sorry that I’ve come in so close to the time you would normally close to visit your mom, but it simply couldn’t be helped. I shouldn’t be too long since I’m due at the Club in just under two hours.”

**  
**

“Don’t worry about it. My per diem assistant is going to come in while I go take care of Mom. She should be along shortly. In the meantime, go on ahead and look around. The new line from Prada has just arrived.”

**  
**

“Oh good! I’ll just make my way over there. Also, has Donna Karan’s latest come out yet?”

**  
**

“Hers and Carolina Herrera’s. Going through those will certainly keep you busy. In case I don’t see you when I get back, have fun and enjoy the rest of your day.” With those parting words, she heads off back to behind the counter and I set off to replenish my wardrobe at Nancy and Ronald’s expense. Serves them right for their rotten behavior this morning!

**  
**

I spend the next hour trying on pantsuits and dresses, loving the feel of quality material against my skin. This is the life I was born to lead. Hopefully Clarence will be more than willing to provide it, since Brian’s head is once again lost in Justin’s ample ass! I wonder how that happened again. I was so sure that Michael and I had made it so that there was no way Justin would ever rise beyond a passing acquaintance again. Ethan and Michael both had roles to play in ensuring the rerun of the Brian and Justin show was cancelled permanently. Their idiocy and ineptitude last night proved how wrong I was in picking them as puppets. I should have stuck with my usual band of fools, but the advent of Justin Taylor made that neigh on impossible. Him coming out while still in the WASP nest made all of those publicly homophobic- privately queer-as-a-three-dollar-bill fathers start scattering like roaches when a light is turned on. If he had just waited until he graduated and was off to Dartmouth, he wouldn’t have been kicked out and I would still have had my network of spies to make Lynette’s life miserable. But once he came out of the closet, I couldn’t pick up any more dirt on the rich and powerful men who my father fucked while cheating on my mother; couldn’t find out who Nancy was fucking, or who Lynette was going to marry until it was too late to stop it. As a result, she ended up richer with every divorce while I stayed trapped with Melanie while largely being ignored by Brian. I had to do something! And I did.

**  
**

That’s another thing about all this though...I really need to find a way to gather all my numbers from the contact list on my former cell phone. Yes! This is yet another slight that bitch Mel will pay for, alongside Nancy and fucking Lynette. I wish there was a way to make that little whelp Daphne and the Queen of Mean, Jennifer, pay as well. It would have been far easier if she was still married to that coward Craig. I knew every one of his secrets, even before I officially met his son. I had been using those secrets and several others about the ‘straight’ men my father associates with as blackmail to set up my life with Brian. Well, Brian’s loss will certainly be Clarence’s gain with the information I have. Then once he sees how valuable I am, he’ll do what I want and drop Brian as a business associate, as he should have done last night when I told him to. 

**  
**

And what the fuck does he mean that he knew Justin as well?! When Brian was at Vanguard, Justin was nothing more than a glorified gopher. There is no way that Gardner would have let that little blond upstart work on any real campaigns without telling me during our ‘lunch’ meetings. Hmm… I simply must call him and find out the truth of the matter, preferably while he’s eating me out. If he was a woman, his tongue action alone would make him a much sought after lesbian. The dexterity in his fingers isn’t half bad either, although not as good as Mel, Sam, or William Donnelly’s. He was another great pussyeater and it gave me great pleasure to destroy his marriage to the uptight bitch, Annette. But back to my thoughts about Vance... 

**  
**

The good news is that we can finally fuck in his office, since apparently Brian and Cynthia are no longer there. Such a shame he had to pay Brian off, instead of just being able to fire him like we had talked about. Don’t get me wrong... Brian still would have been able to start his company eventually, with me as his wife, but I would have insisted that he left that uppity little madam Cynthia to the tender mercies of Gardner. I would have fulfilled the role of Brian’s assistant, while Cynthia would have either needed to buy some knee-pads to keep her job- no sense ruining a good pair of pantyhose while sucking off the boss- or get blackballed within the Advertising industry. That was what we had talked about, but then we discovered that my bitchy-butch of an ex-wife put that fucking clause in there that stated if Gardner wanted Brian out of Vanguard, he had to buy him out of the partnership. _Fucking Leo Brown and his fucking clauses!_ Anyway, without consulting me until it was too late, Gardner metaphorically bent over and let Brian fuck him without lube. Not only did Brian bring Cynthia with him, but most of the clients he’s brought into Vanguard, even back when the company was Ryder. That’s what I love and absolutely _hate_ about Brian and his overachieving ass. He never does anything small and without the fanfare. Gardner could have spun the dissolved partnership any way he wanted, if not for the fact that most of his multi-million dollar accounts left with Brian. And there was no recourse available to him, since they all had it put in their contracts that they work with Brian Kinney and his team only or the contract would be renegotiated or terminated immediately. As long as Brian was around, renegotiation was not an option. So now that Gardner’s had a chance to regroup I sure hope that he will be able to help me plan my next move.

**  
**

I alight from the dressing room, having chosen all of my signature pieces and a few others that I know I’ll need in the near future. If Clarence is to be believed, he’ll be very busy over the next month. Naturally, that means that he’ll have his influential, very stylish fiancee accompanying him at every turn. As I head to the register, I hear a familiar tinkling laugh that makes me cringe. No way is that heifer in here!

**  
**

“Lindsay,” Lynette drawls. “Fancy meeting you here.”

**  
**

“Hello Lynette,” I utter through gritted teeth. Of all the fucking times for her to surface, why now? “What are you doing here? I thought surely you would be out spreading your good cheer somewhere else.”

**  
**

“Nonsense Darling. I just received an invite to George Schickle and Malcolm McGregor’s impending nuptials in the mail. It’s never too early to look for something to wear.”

**  
**

“Malcolm? Wait! George Schickle is marrying his gardener?” I chuckle. That’s not only unbelievable, but insane. I guess Virginia was right before she died that he was losing his mind.

**  
**

“You must have forgotten just _who_ Malcolm McGregor is, Lindsay. Sure he’s loves to garden but he is also the president and CEO of the large corporation, with his family name. Once again, you deem yourself so important that you forget the first rule in the WASP- _know your enemy_. I would have thought that particular point would have been driven home with you in the last few months. I guess I was wrong.”

**  
**

I roll my eyes at her, wishing that she was anywhere else but here at the moment. “Be that as it may, don’t you have anything better to do?”

**  
**

“Not really, since I am what you aspire to be- a woman of leisure. In any event, I came by to see how Inez’s new assistant, Claire, is getting along.”

**  
**

“So how are things… Claire, is it?” She looks familiar to me although I can’t place where I’ve seen her before. But I figure that if I can engage her in conversation, that perhaps my narcissistic pain in the ass sister will take the hint and leave. 

**  
**

“Things have been going well for me, thanks for asking.”

**  
**

“Claire is engaged to be married and she’s setting herself and her sons up with a little nest egg by working here. He’s said that she didn’t have to worry about money, but you know, coming out of one bad marriage tends to make us women cynical of love everlasting.” Lynette volunteers, looking over from the rack of the latest D&G. I’m suddenly glad that I didn’t pick out that gold pantsuit.The last thing I need to hear is the WASP networks version of ‘Who Wore It Best.’

**  
**

“So who is the lucky groom? Anyone I know?” When it becomes apparent that my sister isn’t going to leave, I carefully place my items on the counter where Claire starts to ring them up.

**  
**

“Sure you know him,” Lynette twitters. “Can I tell her, Claire? It’s rare that I have this big a bit of rare gossip, and since Lindsay is just coming back into the fold, before finding her next victim- I mean, husband or is it to be another wife, Lindsay? Anyway, it’s rare that I get to tell her news that will shock her out of her shoes. I’m sure you and your brother used to play these kinds of games all the time.”

**  
**

Claire nodded. “Yeah, Brian and I aren’t close, but we still do enjoy needling each other on occasion. It’s the best part of sibling rivalry, in my opinion. So sure Lynette, have at it. Besides, from what I know of your sister, no doubt she deserves it.”

**  
**

That brings me up short… _who is this woman?_ I think back to see if I can place any interactions I’ve ever had with anyone named Claire. It’s times like this I envy Justin his whip-sharp memory… well in reference to everything except the prom. Hopefully he will _never_ remember that. Anyway there is only one Claire that keeps jumping out at me and it’s then that I can’t stifle a gasp. “You’re Brian’s sister?”

**  
**

“One and the same,” she answers me dryly.

**  
**

“But… how…”

**  
**

“Lost some weight, stopped drinking heavily, got some help for my jealousy issues, since I didn’t like the impression it was leaving on my sons… you know, like a caring mother would. Strangely, once I cleaned up my act I met my William and my children and I been happy since.”

**  
**

“You know William, don’t you Lindsay? William Donnelly. He still regrets what you two did to Annette, but it’s all worked out for the best, don’t you think? I mean, she’s moved on and gotten a promotion in the DA’s office, which no doubt you’ll hear the formal announcement of her title _very_ soon. But Bill, well he’s incredibly happy. He’ll have sons that will formally take on his name as will Claire when they are married, and hopefully they will be able to have one of their own.”

**  
**

“If you should see my brother around, tell him that I’m sorry. He’ll know what I’m apologizing for.”

**  
**

“Oh Claire dear, don’t worry about it. Brian’s started his own company so you should drop by there to deliver your apology in person. It is, after all, the right thing to do. As for Lindsay seeing him, I doubt that will happen any time soon. You see, Lindsay is a bit of a haymaker and has been causing all sorts of catastrophes wherever she goes. You would do well to remember that, dear, as you will run in circles far removed from where my sister can reach.”

**  
**

I narrow my eyes at Lynette, tempted to say something completely hurtful, but instead, I look at my watch. Swallowing several sharp retorts to Lynette’s heckling, I direct my attention back to Claire. “Congratulations on your new situation, Claire. Knowing the kind of life you and Brian had, I can’t begrudge you your happiness. As for my estrangement from Brian at the moment, I expect that to be cleared up rather soon. It was all just a misunderstanding.”

**  
**

Claire shakes her head as she rings the last of my purchases. “If you believe that, then I wonder if you really know my brother at all. No one holds a grudge or writes people off better than Brian, even if it takes awhile for him to do so. But I hope for your sake that it will happen the way you believe. From what I’ve heard, not in spite of his lifestyle, but _because_ of it, he’s becoming a much sought after business man. With the exposure of Stockwell by Brian and Justin- that is his name right?” Lynette nods as she continues. “Well, with their exposure of what Stockwell did to that young man and the fact that he covered up the murder, people are starting to seriously reevaluate their prejudices, including me.” She hands me the bill.

**  
**

I hand her the card while Lynette looks on, watching every single move I make. I know this will get back to Nancy and Ronald, but it’s already too late. Mother would never force me to return these purchases, because people will think the worst regarding our finances. No… no matter how much Lynette tattles and prattles, I’ll have my replacement wardrobe free and clear, and there isn’t a damn thing they will do about it!

**  
**

As I leave the store, I hear Lynette ask Claire to give her minute. _Yeah bitch, call them!_ Once I load them all into the car, I’m off to meet Clarence. I had thought that I would have time to drop off my new purchases to Everston Storage beforehand, but the cackling hen society know as Lynette Spalding and Claire Kinney detained me. Speaking of which, what the actual fuck?! I really must talk to Bill. I wonder how much he actually knows about Claire and her bratty offspring. And maybe, just maybe, if I fuck up his sister’s happily-ever-after, it will bring Brian face-to-face with me again. He owes me some major apologies!

**  
**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ADLS_ **

**  
**

LYNETTE 

 

Well, that went better than expected. Not only was I a witness to Lindsay’s fraud and forgery, but so was Claire Kinney. Although Inez knows about this, I didn’t want her to have to stand up in court to testify; she’s already going through so much. But Claire wanted to do this, not in order to get back into her brother’s good graces but because she’s never liked Lindsay.

“So what happens now?” she asks me.

**  
**

“First, can you make me a copy of the receipt? And then I need you to pull a copy of the videotape. Did Inez show you how to do that?” When she nods in the affirmative, I continue. “I’m going to ‘anonymously’ drop it off at the DA’s office, but in the meantime, you and I are going dress shopping. We have a wedding to prepare for.”

**  
**

For the first time all afternoon, she smiles. I have to say, being involved with Bill has done wonders for her. Although I haven’t been privy to everything regarding her and Brian’s childhood, I know that she has suffered psychological and emotional abuse to the likes of which I have never seen, at the hands of her mother. Joan Kinney should be burned in oil for what she has done to her children, just as Lindsay should, just for breathing. I have never known such evil women in all my life. But no matter, they both will pay in their own ways.

**  
**

“By the way Claire, I don’t know if you know but there is a gentleman running around town asking about you and your brother.”

**  
**

“I wasn’t aware of that. Does Brian know?”

**  
**

“I’m not sure, but I will find out what I can. I’m only mentioning it so that you aren’t surprised if Lindsay should find out about it. As you’ve seen, she takes great pleasure in causing people distress. There are people all throughout the WASP nest like that…”

**  
**

“But you aren’t like that…”

**  
**

“Oh no Darling, don’t get it twisted. Each of us are like that, but some of us cover it up better than others. You’ll get used to it. But I only lash out when pushed; people like Lindsay do so all the time. Remember the difference, okay?” 

**  
**

Strangely, I really want her and her children to succeed in this new world they’re entering. Unlike Brian, Claire doesn’t have the kind of determination that her brother has. Well actually that’s not entirely true. She did have it, but the sheer will to be better has been berated out of her at the hands of that underachieving harridan, Joan. From what Claire has intimated, Jack’s words and harassment weren’t any better for Brian throughout the years. But whereas Claire kept allowing herself to be beat down, Brian kept fighting back. I believe that was at the core of Claire’s resentment of her brother; the fact that she couldn’t fight and he was so busy saving himself that he forgot about her. But in truth he didn’t. He still took care of her, the kids, and Joan while they stood there and badmouthed him, even if it was for no other reason than to be rid of them until they needed money again. I’m still showing her the error of her ways, and with Bill’s help and support, I think Claire will lead a much different life than Jack and Joan Kinney meant for her. 

**  
**

“I’ll remember Lynette, and thank you. For everything.”

 

“I never had a sister… Lindsay certainly doesn’t count, so it’s my pleasure.”

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	35. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 32: NO EASY WAY OUT by Nichelle Wellesly

**_CHAPTER 32: NO EASY WAY OUT_ **

_I see all the angry faces/ Afraid that could be you and me/ Talkin about what might have been/_

_I'm thinkin about what I used to be/ Baby, baby we can shed this skin/ We can know how we feel inside/ Instead of goin' down and endless road/ Not knowin if we're dead or alive/ Some things are worth fightin for/ Some feelings never die/ I'm not askin for another chance/ I just want to know why_

_There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home/ There's no easy way out givin in givin in can't be wrong_

_*Robert Tepper_

**  
**

**_KIKI_ **

I wish like hell that she had taken off today! I know that Carl had originally meant to take her away today, but with the drama that unfolded last night, there was no way he could do it. Sadly, that also means that she isn’t privy to all that went down as of yet. Well, as much as I would like to not have to tell her about her offensive offspring calling from jail, I also don’t want her to be blindsided by the gossip that is sure to reach her ears. I honestly can’t say how much sympathy she will get. NOBODY likes Michael, even if they do love his mother… well, most of the time.

**  
**

“Morning Kiki, how’s it been today?”

**  
**

“Nothing has happened that I can’t handle. But I need to speak with you, in private, about a matter of dire importance. Just let me get Francine and Terry to cover for us, okay? Lou, I’m going on break and Deb is here but…”

**  
**

“Yeah, Kiks. Say no more, just make it snappy. And Deb, uh… yeah, if you need to take today off, I’ll understand although I won’t like what it will mean.”

**  
**

“Why would I need to take today off?” Deb asks, puzzled frown marring her forehead.

**  
**

“Way to be subtle, Lou! I’ll handle it from here.” I lead Deb back to the break room, nabbing two coffees on the way. It’s times like this that I’m glad I still keep a spare pack of cigarettes in my locker, even though I’ve been trying to quit. Unfortunately, thanks to that imbecilic ingrate, I’m about to break my eighteenth day smoke-free. I light up, wishing I had something stronger than a Marlboro.

**  
**

“I doubt you brought me back here to share a smoke Kiki, so what’s up?”

**  
**

I could see that her patience was already wearing thin, as her curiosity was getting the better of her. She was always like that though. Bracing myself to deliver the news, I decided to just go with the unadulterated truth as I know it since I was there. “Deb, your boy has gotten himself into some real shit this time.”

**  
**

“I know, but I’m still hoping that Justin will drop the charges.”

**  
**

“No, Deb, he isn’t going to. I know for a fact that there is much more to all of this than what has been told to you.” When she goes to interrupt, I hold up my hand to forestall her before taking her hand into mine. “Deb, how long have we been friends?”

**  
**

“About twelve years now, since you first arrived on the Avenue. I remember that day as clear as yesterday when you walked in here on the heels of Emmett. You two were probably the most flamboyant men I had ever seen that weren’t dressed in drag.”

**  
**

I chuckle at the memory for a moment. But I know I have to get this over with. “And have I ever lied to you or not looked after your best interests?”

**  
**

“I can honestly say that you haven’t. You’re one of the few people I trust without reservations.”

**  
**

“Glad to know that, Darling, because what I am about to tell you is going to hurt like fuck.” I sigh deeply before continuing. “Michael used Justin’s money to pay Ethan to split Brian and Justin up. Not only that but he… he made a move to hit Justin and met with the business end of Justin’s fists- three times in quick succession. According to my sources, Ethan has given his testimony in the hopes of getting a plea deal for less time in the slammer. Word on the street is that your boy and ‘Loose-labia’ Lindsay as she’s currently being called, have been playing fast and loose in a bid to get Justin out of Brian’s life for the past two years.”

**  
**

“What does that mean, exactly?” _God, she would have to ask that specific question, wouldn’t she?!_

**  
**

“The loft burglary, the attack on Justin, the break-up of Brian and Justin, and more recently, the vandalism of Justin’s car, can all be laid at Michael and Lindsay’s feet. And now there is talk of them being charged with breaking and entering Brian’s loft.”

**  
**

“That’s ridiculous! Michael would never do something like that! I mean sure, I know about him withholding Justin’s money, but he swore he was going to give that back. As for the _supposed_ breaking in of Brian’s loft, how can that be when they both had keys?”

**  
**

“Unless that key was used for its _intended_ purpose, which I know for a fact would have to be a bonafide emergency, which would have Brian incapacitated in some way, shape, or form, than it is in fact, breaking and entering. Each and every time they barged into the loft, uninvited and using their keys, Brian could have- and in my opinion should have- pressed charges against the two of them. It’s the reason why he had the locks changed a few weeks ago.”

**  
**

“How do you know so much about Brian changing the locks?”

**  
**

“I recently moved, remember? I’ve been living on Tremont for the last four months. Brian’s loft is on the fourth floor while mine is on the second, but the rules are the same in reference to emergency keys, and that is written in the lease.”

**  
**

I can tell that I shocked her with my admission. When Jose and I split up, I hadn’t told anyone, especially Deb, where I moved to so that it wouldn’t get back to him. It’s not that I didn’t trust her; it’s that I know she’s a sucker for romance and has a bleeding heart. Jose would have charmed her like he tried to charm me, and she would have given in, thinking she was saving the great American love story- Gay love style. I couldn’t bring myself to tell her that while Jose would tell his wife he was away on business, he was really in town and living with me. Each of us were technically ‘the other woman’ and didn’t know it until she busted him while we were out shopping. Lucille, which is the wife’s name, wasn’t angry at me, which was a miracle. In fact, she is one of the few hetero females I actually like. Instead, she has kicked Jose out and filed for divorce. Because of her prenup, he lost his job with her company, as well as the chance for alimony. Neither of us knows where he is, and honestly, we don’t care. But I still don’t want him to be able to show up at my door at will. However, back to the matter at hand…

**  
**

“Deb, I know you don’t want to hear this, but Michael is going to jail.”

**  
**

“No! No, he isn’t! Brian and Justin owe me!”

**  
**

“So basically you’re going to conveniently forget that he stole from both of them; that he lied and cheated and almost _murdered_ his way into Brian’s life, simply because he is your son and you helped them when they needed it?” I can’t even believe that this is the same woman I have known for all these years!

**  
**

“You don’t understand, Kiki. He’s my son! I can’t… I… I have to go and talk to Brian. He has to get Justin to drop this shit.”

**  
**

“It won’t work, Deb.”

**  
**

“Yes it will! It has to!” And with that she ran out of the backdoor. All I could do was pray, for her sake, that she will at last accept the truth about her precious Michael. If ever there was a child like Damien in the ‘Omen’, that little bad seed is it!    

**  
**

**_ANNETTE_ **

I’m sitting here, trying so damn hard not to snicker at the man in front of me.

**  
**

“Annette, what’s the real deal with this guy? You’ve never warned me off taking a case before. So what is it that you aren’t telling me?”

**  
**

The thing is that most offenders of the law do not realize is that no matter what side of the law we represent, we all know each other and most of us are friends. Case in point, I’ve known Galviston Edwards since freshman year as a Penn State undergrad. In a lot of ways, he became my big brother, beginning as my student advisor. He helped me get a part-time job, so that unlike many college students, I wouldn’t have to go to the selfish people who DNA said were my parents. It was no secret how they felt about me before attending the college of _my_ choice, and it was certainly made abundantly clear when they dropped me off and told the financial aid officer of the school that I was on my own for anything my scholarships didn’t cover. That kind of disregard is why I can identify with Justin Taylor in so many ways.

**  
**

People always think that the WASP nest is full of people who never had to fight for the right to live their lives according to their own edicts. And they’re right to a degree, unless you decide to march to the drum in the opposite direction of how they have planned out your life. And when I did, Galviston was there for me every step of the way; helping me and guiding me to become the woman I am today. If ever there was the perfect GBF for a girl to have, Gal was mine and still is.  

**  
**

“There’s a lot that as his defense attorney, I can’t tell you, even if you are doing it pro bono as a public defender. Suffice it to say, don’t be fooled by the innocent look of your client. Although he may not be as viperous as his cohort, Lindsay Peterson, he’s just as detrimental.”

**  
**

“WOW! A snake reference? Seriously?”

**  
**

“As two heart attacks back-to-back. The Peterson chit has the backing of the nest behind her, at least for now, although that is fast changing. But his entitlement issues come from fuck-knows-what or where and like a boa constrictor, even though it’s non-poisonous, he’ll squeeze the life out of you. Just talking to him is going to be exhausting, since he only hears what he wants to hear. And whereas I know that everyone has a right to a defense…”

**  
**

“A constitutional right.”

**  
**

“True, but you are about to offer to defend the indefensible. So here is what I am prepared to do… to save your sanity, of course.” I smile at him as he snickers. “The victim in this case has offered a plea bargain in exchange for Novotny’s testimony against his co-conspirator, Lindsay Peterson. He also wants the exclusive rights to the Rage franchise and the house Nonotny recently acquired from his mother.”

**  
**

“He wants a house from the man’s dead mother? That’s kind of heartless don’t you think?”

**  
**

“Oh no, you misunderstand, Gal. Michael Novotny’s mother is very much alive. She signed the house over to him because he was basically homeless due to his crimes- all of them- becoming known to her and his spouse. He expected her to forego her mortgage payments so that he can pay Justin Taylor back after stealing over one-hundred thousand dollars from him over a period of three years. You are familiar with the franchise, aren’t you?”

**  
**

“Hell yeah, I am! Since the first issue, it’s been the fastest growing franchise in comic history, though I suspect it’s more popular because of the artwork than for the dialogue. Some of it was a bit to Marvel-esque to be fully appreciated.”

**  
**

I snickered, knowing that I thought the same thing. “Well, you are about to meet the ‘writer’ of that dialogue. I will warn you though, there is a mountain of evidence against him. No matter if he accepts the plea deal or not, he is going to do jail time. How much time though, is solely dependent on him.”

**  
**

“It’s that bad? It’s actually open and shut as far as my client is concerned?”

**  
**

“Yeah it is. Lindsay Peterson is a smart, very cunning, bitch. She made the _suggestions_ and worked behind the scenes so that when and if the shit hit the fan, her hands would be clean, so to speak. What she didn’t count on was that the other man in this equation was more than willing to tell us what he knew of this entire mess. It didn’t just start from the creation of Rage. These attacks on Justin Taylor have been going on since he met Brian Kinney.”

**  
**

“Oh my God…”

**  
**

“What is it?” I raise an eyebrow at him.

**  
**

“Remember that night some time back when I went to the Baths with Tom?”

**  
**

“Yeah, still can’t believe you took the good Reverend to get his ass plugged.”

**  
**

He snickered. “Well, due to his calling, that had to be on the downlow, and fortunately most of the time what happens in the Baths is either forgotten the next day or never spoken of again. Anyway, while Tom was being serviced by Brian Kinney…”

**  
**

I look closely at him. After a few moments of my intense scrutiny, I see the tell-tale blush that creeps up his handsome face. “You fucked Justin.”

**  
**

“Actually, it was the other way around.”

**  
**

“I thought you were a top.”

**  
**

“I am, except when it comes to Justin Taylor. He and Brian have this rule where no one  gets into either of their asses _except_ the other.”

**  
**

“Well that explains why Gold cheated on Justin Taylor.”

**  
**

“Yep. I’d imagine he would have been incredibly bitter about that, since Justin and Brian’s break-up was rather public and left without a hope of reconciliation.”

**  
**

“Got news for you buddy boy, they’ve _reconciled_. Although they are keeping it pretty quiet, because, I understand, that part of the reason they broke up in the first place was because of too many chefs in their kitchen to stir up trouble. The lead instigators as you can imagine are Lindsay Peterson and…”

**  
**

He sighs and rolls his eyes. “Michael Novotny, the un-best _best friend_. I got your point. Well I guess I’d better go hear what the doofus has to say. Should I present your offer to him and lay out the possibilities if he doesn’t accept the terms?”

**  
**

I thought about it for a moment. It would definitely be easier to let Gal handle it but, you see, there’s this vindictive bitch inside me that craves to see his face when I lay out the terms and punishments to him. “No. I’ll do that myself in a little while. I’m just waiting on a few documents that will really show him how airtight this case is against him. However, you can tell him that you have come to see me and that there is a plea deal on the table. I want to see his reaction when he finds out just how fast Lindsay threw him under the proverbial bus.”

****  
  


**_CLARENCE_ **

I just got off the phone with Lynette and her new friend, Claire. I have to admit that I’m glad Lyn is my friend, because the shit she thinks up is just… yeah! I chuckle as I think of the little surprise for Lindsay she’s set up for after lunch. I must admit that it’s really diabolical and will be well worth the price of admission to see the shock on the Devil-bitch’s face. Ahh… here she comes now.

**  
**

“Sorry I’m late, Clarence. I lost track of time.”

**  
**

“No problem. I imagine that it was something important you were doing that caused you to run late.”

**  
**

“My mother had bought me some ill-fitting clothes and I wanted to take them back to exchange them for the right size. The line was just long, is all. I’m really sorry since I know you have another meeting after lunch. Have you ordered yet?”

**  
**

“Yes, I took the liberty of ordering for us already, as you’re right, I do have another meeting. But enough about that, tell me how everything else is going? Did you ever get back in touch with your friend? I would imagine that he has been able to post bail by now.” I almost laughed at the color of green she turned at the reference to the unfortunate Michael Novotny.

**  
**

“Not yet, but I will soon, I imagine. I still can’t believe that you know Brian and Justin.”

**  
**

“Yes, and more upstanding businessmen I’ll probably never meet.”

**  
**

“Ha! The only business Justin knows how to conduct is on his knees or his back.”

**  
**

“Careful Lindsay, the same could be said about you.” I drawled, loving the fact that she froze while lifting the glass to her lying lips. “But in any event, I can honestly say that Justin’s graphics business is thriving full-tilt. I’ll be surprised if Kinnetik Enterprises and JT Designs don’t come up with a very lucrative partnership deal sooner rather than later. Did you know that Justin redid the Eyeconics campaign?”

**  
**

“You must be mistaken, Clarence. I know for a fact that was Brian’s account with Vanguard Agency.” Her smugness is irritating at best.

**  
**

“Was, Lindsay. It was, as in past tense. I’m shocked your baldheaded buddy didn’t tell you. I thought you and Gardner were much closer than that.” I hear the near choked gasp that escapes and am so hard-pressed not to laugh.

**  
**

“I have been meaning to reach out to him, thanks for the reminder. He said that he had a potential job for me in his art department.”

**  
**

“Well hopefully you will get the position, so that you can stop living off of your parents all the sooner. I’m not really interested in taking care of grown women.”

**  
**

“So would it be different if I was a grown man, then?” She titters, but I can hear the falseness in the sound.

**  
**

“No dear, that’s where Paul and I work wonderfully. He has his own businesses, in addition to the one we share together. I like it when my lovers make their own money. It’s not that I wouldn’t lend support financially if needed, but it gives an equality to the relationship which makes it more honest. Don’t you think?” _Yeah, she didn’t think and that’s the problem, isn’t it?_

**  
**

“Oh I don’t know. I guess I’m a bit old fashioned in my views. Melanie and I worked for a time because I was willing to follow her lead and let her be the primary support for our household. Of course, Brian helped out by supporting Gus but…”

**  
**

“You thought it your right to sit on your ass all day when you weren’t taking care of Gus, is that it? Because you don’t strike me as much of housekeeper if the destruction of your room I heard this morning is anything to go by.” No, she isn’t getting away with that thought! “In fact, it made me question your readiness for any adult relationship at all. If it were my house that you pulled that stunt in, I can assure you that you would have no place to sleep tonight. Ronald and Nancy are much more patient than I am in that regard, but I suppose they have to be. You’re their cross to bear, I suppose.”

**  
**

“What is that supposed to mean, Clarence? I am not a child!”

**  
**

“Quite simply dear, then you should stop acting like one. Instances like last night’s fiasco and this morning’s temper tantrum will not be tolerated if you’re planning on being with me.”

**  
**

“Well then maybe it’s time we rethink this whole arrangement then. I won’t be dictated to, by you or anyone else!” She gets up from the table just as the food arrives.

**  
**

I sit there chuckling at what is about to happen. Fortunately, the table is next to the side door, making it easy for me to meet her in the parking lot without me looking as if I’m following her. But that’s not exactly my plan. So I ask the waiter to wrap up both dishes and have them waiting for me upon my return, then head out to the corner of the lot where Lindsay is parked. Upon her reaching the car, I hear her blood-curdling scream. The attendants in the valet parking area are looking at her strangely, while I’m trying my best to suppress the loud guffaw threatening to bubble up. All of the windows have been busted out and apparently, all of Lindsay’s clothes from her shopping spree have been taken out, except for a few select pieces of stringy underwear which have been arranged to spell out the word ‘WHORE!’ I almost pee myself watching her throw another tantrum, this time in the middle of the upper echelons of Society with notables like Regina Davis-Moore, who is one of the leading dames. Also present are George Schickle and his fiance Malcolm, and my absolute favorite, the ex-wife of Gardner Vance, Tracy Buress, who is marching over towards Lindsay right now. Whatever brief conversation there may have been was instantly cut short by the loud crack of Tracy’s hand across Lindsay’s face, the word ‘guttersnipe’ leaving her lips as she stepped over the momentarily supine form. It was truly gratifying to see Lindsay sitting in her red pantsuit surrounded by broken glass, reminding me of the tattered shards her life has already become. All in all, it has been a great day. Phase I of the WASP Shutout is complete.

**  
**

I head back in, collect my meal and wink at Regina, who smiles and waves as I walk out the door into my waiting limo. Yeah, today is indeed a good day for all… except for Lindsay Peterson.

**  
**

**_MEL_ **

The ringing of my doorbell marks the arrival of a hurricane. Actually, more like a screaming, whirling tornado by the name of Deb. Ben, Emmett, and Ted are on their way here so that we can discuss the latest developments. I certainly hope that whatever it is she has to say, will be quick. But with Daphne, Taryn, Jennifer, and Molly in the other room, I can’t say that it may be painless as well.

**  
**

“Where the fuck are they? I’ve been to the loft and they’re not there!” Deb yells by way of greeting.

**  
**

I sigh for what’s probably the eight-hundredth time today and it’s barely past noon. “They aren’t here either, Deb, and with the morning they’ve had, it’s probably best if you just leave them alone. Let them process this for awhile.”

**  
**

“Fuck their processing! Michael is in jail and they owe me to get him out! Fucking Brian, this is all his fault!”

**  
**

“How do you figure that?” I’m in shock, but still morbidly curious to hear her reasoning. “Michael is supposed to be an adult. How is Brian’s fault that he didn’t act like one?”

**  
**

“Don’t you open a mouth to me, Melanie Marcus! Brian led Michael around by the nose for years; always giving him these little tidbits and hopes of affection, and then yanking him around like some fucking yo-yo. And don’t even get me started on the whole Justin situation!”

**  
**

“Yes, let’s get started on the situation regarding my son, shall we Deb?”

**  
**

Oh fucking hell, take me now! I turn to look at Jennifer, whom I have never seen that particular shade of red before. Although she is outwardly calm, the rigidity of her shoulders tells me just how close she is to pouncing. I try to guide Deb to the door to avoid the inevitable bloodshed, but she brushes me off in her quest to prove her point.

**  
**

“If Justin had just let this go, my Michael wouldn’t be languishing away in a jail cell. Brian and Justin could afford to let Michael have the money, but nooooo, they just have to be selfish! Now not only has Justin threatened to take Michael’s dream away from him, he’s threatened to take his livelihood, too!”

**  
**

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but if someone had done the things to _Michael_ that your idiot ingrate of an offspring has done to my son, you would ride hellbent for leather and roughshod over anyone to get your boy justice.”

**  
**

“You’re damn fucking right, I would! My Michael wouldn’t have done anything to deserve it.”

**  
**

“And you’re saying that Justin has? What pray-tell has he done that is so bad, other than fall in love with the human _toy_ your son wanted to play with? What did he do to warrant your bastard boy going to his high school and paying the jocks, Chris Hobbs among them, to tease and torment Justin religiously? What the fuck did he do that was so fucking wrong that the manchild and the she-wolf he calls his friend, decided to make Brian and Justin miserable by fomenting their breakup and the ongoing embezzlement of Rage, a comic that Justin worked on much MORE than the imbecile, who couldn’t come up with original dialogue if it bit him on his marble-sized balls. Do you know what it took for Justin to draw those fucking panels? NO! You do not! Do you know how many hours he had to work with his therapist after each issue was done? NO! You do not! Do you know how many times Brian had to massage the cramps out of Justin’s hand because your ungrateful fuck of wasted sperm demanded that on top of working and school, that Justin keep drawing every fucking minute that he had free time?”

**  
**

“Jen, this doesn’t…”

**  
**

“SHUT UP and let me finish! And I swear before God that if you were about to tell me that this doesn’t concern me, when you’re standing here denigrating MY SON for standing up for himself and holding that swiss cheese for brain asshole responsible for his own actions for once, they will have to make room in a jail cell next to Michael for ME!”

**  
**

Okay, I know I have to break up this floor show before Jen acts. Pity though! I think Jen would certainly take Debbie, even if she would be fighting a heavyweight. You don’t mess with a mother as pissed off as Jen is today…. and Debbie thinks she has problems? “Daphne, I know you’re aching to take your pound of flesh out of Deb’s hide, but can you please take the ladies into the kitchen to wait for Ted, Em, and Ben? Cooler heads have to prevail now; this is difficult for all of us.”

**  
**

“But not as difficult as it is for Justin and Brian. I’ll do what you say Mel, since I don’t believe in wasting my words. Come on, y’all.” And with that, Daphne left Deb and I in the foyer of my home which has become Battleground Central.

**  
**

“What the fuck does Jen mean talking to me like that?!” Deb screeched. “After all I did for her and her son…”

**  
**

“Do you even hear yourself, Debbie?! Do you? You’re asking them to not only forget that Michael stole from them, but that he paid the guy who tried to kill Justin. You know what, get out of my house! There’s no question that you love Michael, but with the rest of us, it’s obvious that you only love us and stand up for us when it benefits that spoiled ass brat you raised!”

**  
**

“Melanie…”

**  
**

“GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!!!” I opened the door and it took everything in me, not to physically remove her.

**  
**

If you were to ask me at this moment, I would say that Deb belonged in the cell with her son. The way he acts and the fact that she never told him ‘no’ is what caused this. In trying to overcompensate for her personal fuck-ups, she created a monster. She should have to deal with that! I slammed the door behind her as she exited, after she looked daggers at me. And as I stood there, pressed forehead first against the closed door and thinking about all that has happened, I cried, realizing that _all of us_ just lost our mother.  

****  
  
  
  


**_EMMETT_ **

**  
**

We arrived at the house just as Debbie was heading, or should I say marching, down the street. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that whatever has been done or said has pissed her off. One could almost see the smoke coming off of her bright red wig. Ted and Ben have also noticed. And while none of us make a move or say a word to stop her progress, Ted looks incredibly annoyed while Ben looks sad. We all know that something final is about to happen… if it hasn’t already.

**  
**

Ben is the first one to vault up the stairs leading to Melanie’s. Ted and I follow a little more sedately, but we’re in just as much of a hurry to get inside. What greets us when Melanie lets us in is even more heartbreaking that I would have imagined. She’s in tears- which is something I have ever rarely seen Mel be in- but she is also furious, like I’ve never seen her before. As Ben and Ted flank the clearly distraught woman, I head into the kitchen to put on some coffee. The scene in there isn’t any better.

**  
**

“What’s happened? I saw Debbie leaving? Jennifer…”

**  
**

“She’s gone?! Good, because if she had stayed I would have killed the bitch! The abject nerve of her to blame Justin for Michael’s wrongdoings; Brian too. I swear, she would wipe Michael’s ass if she could get away with it!”

**  
**

I choke back a laugh thinking of the many times I’ve thought the same thing over the years. But even I realize that now’s not the time to voice that opinion aloud. “Jennifer, Sweetie you have to calm down. Now I know that with two percent more estrogen in my DNA, I may have suffered from the high emotions that women tend to have. But you are usually much more cool and calm than I am, or any man I know, other than Brian. Now calmly tell Auntie Em what happened that’s got you near Neanderthal mode.” By the time she’s finished recapping all that we have missed, I completely understand why Mel was in tears when we arrived. Ben and Ted know it too, and suddenly, I’m angrier than I have ever been in my life. I feel like we’ve all been lied to and betrayed. Lindsay and Michael’s betrayal hurts of course, but in the end, it was also expected. However, Deb’s betrayal is like losing our parents’ love all over again.

**  
**

“How can she just expect everyone to forgive Michael and forget what he’s done?! What kind of woman- what kind of _mother_ \- would expect that of another person when her child is clearly wrong?!”

**  
**

Ben sighs. “It’s called being willfully blind and I guess we’re all guilty of that where Michael is concerned in one form or another. We were blind where Lindsay was concerned too. They present this image of what decent, loving people look like, so that we would never expect the rotten core underneath the facade. For me, it was Michael’s perceived innocence and his almost childlike view of the world that attracted me to him. I had never met someone with such a naivete that it was almost a compulsion to be with him, to protect him, to give him everything he wanted, so that he would never have to see the crappy side of life.”

**  
**

“It was like that with Lindsay too in a way. She has this caring and earth-mother persona that leads a person to think that she loves you so much, that she wants nothing more than to nurture you and protect you from the bad side of life. Little did I know that underneath that serene exterior lived a succubus. What makes it so fucking bad is that if I didn’t see her perfidy with my own eyes, I would never have believed it.”

**  
**

“Same here in regards to Michael. If someone had told me that at the base of all this turmoil and strife laid Michael Novotny, I would have called them a liar. But here we all are, caught in the aftermath of their machinations. Even more upsetting is that by the time everything is resolved, there will be two more lives innocently affected by them. How are you feeling Taryn?” Ben asks the mother-to-be, sitting quietly and absorbing all she’s learning.

**  
**

“I’m not sure how I feel at the moment. Sad, angry, confused, but happy that at the end of it all, the men I met this morning will have a life free of Michael and Lindsay. The children I carry undoubtedly will have the DNA of at least one of them, but whomever the father is, Brian and Justin have the chance to negate the damage Michael and Lindsay would have done to these precious children by just knowing them. But I do understand how Michael and Lindsay have gotten away with all they’ve done for so long and I have to say, it’s not up to you all to blame yourselves for only seeing what you wanted to see.  If you think about it, each of our parents were the same way. They loved us as long as we were doing what they wanted, how they wanted, and when they wanted. But as soon as we stepped out of their box- or prison, depending on how you look at it- that they set up for us, they showed their true colors by either kicking us out, disowning us, or ignoring us until it suits them. Michael, Lindsay, and apparently, Debbie are no different.”

**  
**

“You know Taryn, looking at the situation like that, I don’t feel so bad anymore. True, I will miss the ‘Deb’ I thought I knew, and yeah, she may apologize and realize the error of her ways when all of this is made public. But I will never trust her again, which is sad really,” Ted tells her.

**  
**

“I think I can safely say that we all feel the same way. But despite that, the one who this is going to affect the most is Brian. He’s known and depended on her for so long, regardless of whether he thinks so or not. His shared history with history with the Novotnys was one born of turmoil and strife. It’s going to hurt him to find out that Debbie is just as abusive as Joan, if not worse,” Mel says.

**  
**

“How do you figure that?” Daphne asks her, but I understand what Mel just conveyed.

**  
**

“The scars that you can’t see hurt worse than the ones you can, Honey. Joan’s apathy may have cut Brian, but Deb’s conditional love will destroy everything he’s come to believe of himself.”

**  
**

“That he’s a selfish prick that doesn’t care about anyone or anything? I can’t see how he will feel sorry to lose _that_ particular opinion of himself,” Jen states emphatically.

**  
**

“No Jen, it’s the other things that Deb had poured into him when he was feeling low. The fact that he’s capable and worthy of love; that he’s unstoppable in every way that matters; that he’s strong. It’s sad that the only person he had to really build him up in those moments when Brian thought he was better off dead, is the same one with the ability to make him wish he really was.” I sigh deeply. “We have to call Brian to let him know exactly what is headed his way.”

**  
**

“More than that though… You have to tell him to keep a tight rein on Justin. He’s not going to simply roll over while Deb belittles him and berates Brian. My son is simply not in the mood to be passive.”

**  
**

“Call Vic,” Ben suggests. “He may be the only one able to control Deb and keep the pitbull Justin is when he’s angry, on a short leash.”

**  
**

Mel picks up her phone and dials Vic. After a short explanation of what happened this morning, beginning about the meeting with the DA, she hangs up. “He’s on his way… and he is none too happy.”

**  
**

**_GALVISTON_ **

**  
**

I rub my temples, the migraine I have literally pumping through every part of my brain. I have been in here for the last hour, trying my best to reason with the most recalcitrant defendant of my acquaintance and I suddenly understand why Annette warned me. Michael Novotny is probably the most imbecilic man on the planet. Not only that, but he has an excuse for everything!

**  
**

“Mr. Novotny, I can’t help you if you are not honest. And an excuse is nothing but a dressed up lie, so if I were you, I would start being honest. Judges don’t like liars and people unwilling to take accountability for their actions,” I tell him, hoping against hope that I am finally getting through to him.

**  
**

“But I’m not lying! I’m giving reasons for what I did.”

**  
**

“Fine, what were your _reasons_ , then?”

**  
**

“To save my best friend from the evil clutches of the blond whore!”

 

“For the millionth time, Brian Kinney did NOT need _saving_ as you put it. According to everyone I’ve spoken with prior to meeting you, he and Mr. Taylor were in a relationship…”

**  
**

“Brian doesn’t do relationships!”

**  
**

“He’s been involved with Justin Taylor, in one form or another for almost three years!”

**  
**

“No he hasn’t! Justin Taylor is just the trick that would not leave Brian alone. He stalked him, connived, and made our lives a living hell. I wish…”

**  
**

The mutinous look on his face is telling me that it’s something I don’t want to hear, but _need_ to hear nonetheless. “What is it that you wish, Mr. Novotny.”

**  
**

I watch him swallow hard and take a deep breath before responding. “Other than the fact that I wish I was out of here?”

**  
**

“Yes, and don’t do that!”

**  
**

“Do what?”

**  
**

“Don’t try to use diversionary tactics on me. I’m a defense attorney, so I’ve seen them all. And so have the judges, so keep that in mind. Now what were you going to say, and please, the truth this time. I can’t help you if you are not honest with me.”

**  
**

“For the last time I AM BEING HONEST! And here’s a bit more fucking honesty for you, I wish that Justin Taylor was fucking DEAD!! Everything would have been fine it Hobbs had done what he was fucking paid to do!” He suddenly freezes, and I know that he didn’t mean to say as much as he did.

**  
**

“What was Hobbs paid to do and how does that involve you?”

**  
**

“Look, she said that she paid him to burgle the loft and to make Boy Wonder’s life worthless. I didn’t realize that she also fucked him to…”

**  
**

“To...? And who is this _she_ we are talking about? Is it a woman by the name of Lindsay Peterson?” At his gasp, I know I’m right. “Well Novotny, you need to tell me everything this Lindsay Peterson has involved you in, but first, I’m going to advise you to give Mr. Taylor the Rage franchise, the store, and the house formerly belonging to your mother. It will go a long way in lessening the embezzlement charges against you.”

**  
**

“What?! No fucking way?!”

**  
**

“Please be reasonable, Mr. Novotny. You’re already facing several counts of conspiracy; including burglary, vandalism, attempted assault, attempted murder, bribery, and a host of other charges. The embezzlement charge alone, which I’m pretty sure you will be convicted of, carries a jail sentence of up to fifteen years in Federal prison. And you will still have to pay restitution to Mr. Taylor anyway, so why not do it sooner rather than later?”

**  
**

“Because…” he begins and folds his arms. _What are we? Three?_ His pouting mouth makes my fist itch! “Because, it’s about the principle, Mr. Edwards.”

**  
**

“And what pray-tell is the principle here, Mr. Novotny? From where I sit, you violated the contract between you and Mr. Taylor knowingly and with malicious intent. You can’t plead ignorance in any of this, as the terms of the contract were quite clear. Even the fine print was spelled out in terms a five year old could understand. You did read the contract and have an outside attorney look at it, right?”

**  
**

He furrows his brow. “No and no. The attorney who drew it up was a mutual friend, so I didn’t see the need to check behind the bitch.”

**  
**

“Why is she a bitch now, but wasn’t then?”

**  
**

“Because of what she’s doing to Lindsay and me. She’s taken Boy Wonder’s side in everything! She even kicked Lindsay out of the house so that she had to go back and live with her parents. And all because Justin fucking Taylor had been paying her a retainer fee that Lindsay and I didn’t know about. We should have been told!”

**  
**

“Where he spends his money…”

**  
**

“Brian’s money!”

**  
**

“ _Whoever’s_ money, but ahhh… I see what the real issue has been and still is, Mr. Novotny. This isn’t about some principle as you would have everyone believe; this is about jealousy, plain and simple. The fact Brian chose a man over you, his alleged best friend…”

**  
**

“I AM his best friend!”

**  
**

“No, you aren’t, and you never have been. You’ve been his slaver, but never his friend. Anyway, I’d like to know where Ethan Gold fits into all of this.”

**  
**

“That cunty chin-rat chimpanzee? If it wasn’t for him…”

**  
**

“Again, Mr. Novotny, you have to take responsibility for your part in all of this. Now whose idea was it for you to hire Ethan Gold?”

**  
**

“Lindsay’s.”

**  
**

“And how was he paid?”

**  
**

“By check, how else?”

**  
**

I sigh again. How dense can this idiot be? “Not what method was he paid in, but from _whose_ account?!”

**  
**

“Oh, alright. No need to shout at me, Mr. Edwards. I’m under a lot of strain here and so I can’t think clearly.” _At any fucking time_ , I think, but let him go on without interrupting. “Anyway, I paid him from my account.”

**  
**

“Why didn’t Lindsay pay him from hers?”

**  
**

“Mel kept a tight rein on the money for their household. And Brian limited all of Lindsay’s access to Gus’ support account, so she didn’t have her own money. She promised to pay me back once everything was worked out.”

**  
**

“And how was she planning to do that?”

**  
**

“Well, we figured that with Justin permanently out of the picture, his influence over Brian would no longer be a factor. In fact, that’s why we hired Ethan. Both of us felt that Justin needed to be with someone his own age and leave Brian alone.”

**  
**

“So this whole mess was altruism on your part?”

**  
**

“Altrujism… what is that? It sounds like a bad batch of cum or something.” He chuckles, but I am soooo not amused.

**  
**

“This was some attempt to do what you thought was best for Mr. Taylor?”

**  
**

“Of course not! I don’t care about that fucking punk and neither does Lindsay. We wanted him gone, but with the situation with Hobbs not running Justin off the way we planned, or the fact that Jennifer was supposed to keep Brian and Justin apart after the bashing, we figured we’d introduce Ethan and give Justin another reason to get the fuck out of Brian’s life.”

**  
**

“Back to this Jennifer person, for a moment. Who is she?”

**  
**

“Justin’s mother. We kept telling her that Brian didn’t want Justin around and that he would be better off with her after the bashing. But as soon as things got too tough, she pawned him off on Brian again.”

**  
**

I feel sick to my stomach hearing the machinations of people who considered themselves Brian Kinney’s best friends. I wonder what he had ever done to them to make them hate him so. I couldn’t imagine Annette and I ever being like that with one another. As for Justin Taylor… WHEW!! The amount of hate he has endured in his young life and most of it perpetrated by people who are supposed to be adults, is disgusting! Well I may not be able to do much for Brian and Justin, but in a reverse sense I can get them some justice at long last.

**  
**

“So back to the embezzlement charge… sign the agreement and then perhaps we can get the judge hearing the case to consider it time served.”

**  
**

“Okay I guess, but I’m not happy about it. By the way, when am I getting out of here?” He asks me as he begins to sign the papers handing over all rights to Rage, Red Cape Comics, and the Novotny family home, to Justin Taylor.

**  
**

I watch him as, once again, he neglects to actually read the airtight contracts. Even if he wasn’t going to jail, Michael Novotny upon his release is not allowed anywhere near any of the properties. In addition to the paperwork, there is also a bank draft in the name of Justin Taylor to retrieve all of the funds still left in the account. Ethan Gold has already returned the ten grand Michael Novotny had paid him. He’s been plea bargained down to serve one year in jail, in which he has to serve at least eight months. Fortunately for him, the orchestra he was going to play for has agreed to hold his spot, but he’ll no longer be a principal player. He’ll just be one of the violinists in the background with a steady gig.

 

I hold off on giving my idiot client an answer until every last piece of paper is signed and in my briefcase. Once I lock it, I turn to Michael Novotny, looking him square in the eye and say, “You’re not. Although you’ll be arraigned this evening sometime, the DA is going to request that bail will be denied. They will honor her request because of the list of charges against you, and the fact that your cohorts in crime are still accessible. But then, it isn’t like you would have anywhere to go anyway, since you no longer have your mother’s house. I doubt very seriously that Justin will let you stay in it, especially since he’s been told the extent of your bullshit. Ethan Gold’s testimony helped the prosecution’s office tremendously, and although I can’t tell you the particulars of the deal that was struck, I can tell you that when the time is right and the DA offers you a deal just before your trial dates come, take them. Let’s be honest here, Michael… you’re going to do time, but how much will be up to you. If you choose to go to trial, you will set yourself up for the maximum penalty, but pleading guilty from the onset may get you at least a little bit of leniency. It’s a lot to think about. I’ll see you later this evening.”  
  


 

I leave him cuffed to the table, exhaling a heavy sigh of relief. I can’t help but wonder if anything I’ve said has penetrated through that thick skull of his. I have never had a client or met someone as twisted as Michael Novotny, or the bitch called Lindsay Peterson. Good God!  

 

End Notes:

 

Hey y'all... Hope you all enjoyed this installment. I'll definitely try to update more often. However, there's a lot going on with my family right now. So please continue to be patient and send up some prayers, love and HUGS when you can.

Much Love,

~Nichelle

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	36. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 33: CLOSER Part 1 by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

 

Thanks to everyone that has left reviews thus far! I really do appreciate them. Hopefully in the midst of everything, I'll be able to keep writing... In the meantime, ENJOY!!!

**_CHAPTER 33: CLOSER Part 1_ **

 

**_CLAIRE_ **

**  
**

“Okay, so I know I wasn’t supposed to enjoy that, but dammit, that was so much fun!” I tell my partner-in-crime… literally.

**  
**

“I know, Claire, but rest assured that my sister deserves this and so much more! Lindsay has always been too…”

**  
**

“Bitchy for her own good? Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

**  
**

“Yes you did, and you are right. Granted, I’m just as much of a bitch, but I save that trait for the truly deserving.”

**  
**

“So what are we going to do with all of these clothes?” I have to admit, that although they were technically stolen, Lindsay does have exquisite taste.

**  
**

“Well I was thinking that since my parents aren’t going to dispute the charges to Inez- they only wanted the proof that Lindsay forged Mother’s signature, you see- we can have some of the pieces you like resized, and add them to your trousseau. It’s only fair since you helped me. Not only that, but if you’re going to marry well, you have to dress the part. That’s half the battle in our set.”

**  
**

“But Lynette…”

**  
**

“No buts, Darling. Besides, I’m sure Bill will appreciate it. By the way, you really should go and see both Annette and Brian.”

**  
**

“I don’t know about going to see Annette, Lyn. Wouldn’t that be a bit awkward. You know, first wife meeting the ‘trophy’ wife so to speak? I wouldn’t want to offend her.” I’ve been down that road with my own ex and it’s not a path I wish to repeat.

 

“I get where your thoughts just went Claire, but I promise you, it won’t be like that. When there isn’t another way for Lindsay to avoid jail time, she’s going to lash out at Annette. Although she is still a bit pissed at Bill, she is also a fair woman and won’t begrudge you your happiness with him. Besides, she’s moved on too, so she has her own ‘trophy’ to make shine. Stop worrying about it, okay? There’s no need. In fact, she’ll respect you all the more for your boldness and empathy. This isn’t something she should hear about at the hands of a bitter woman… the same whore who caused her divorce to Bill in the first place, I might add.”

**  
**

Spoken like that, I can see the wisdom of what Lynette is saying. “Okay, I’ll do it. But will you come with me?”

**  
**

“Sure! Us women of leisure must stick together, and besides, I still have to drop off the receipts to her. _Anonymously_ , of course.”

**  
**

“Oh, of course,” I chuckle. “I’m glad that we’re friends, Lynette. Your mind is absolutely too diabolical.”

**  
**

She laughs. “Well see, you know me all too well. In fact, Clarence just told me the exact same thing! A gal’s gotta have a hobby, after all.” And we both end up laughing hysterically as we continue to sort through everything. I almost can’t wait to see the look on Lindsay’s face when she notices Lynette and I wearing the gorgeous clothing she painstakingly picked out. It will serve the bitch right! _Try to fuck over my brother, you get fucked up by me!_

 

**_BRANDON_ **

**  
**

I have to admit that I am gawking a bit. I had been to Pittsburgh once before and I remember the old baths. Although there is a feeling of nostalgia here, there is absolutely nothing to suggest that a whole lot of fucking and sucking went on in this very building. Leave it to the man who might be my brother to make his new company’s headquarters here!

**  
**

Ironically, my dad’s mentioning the name of Brian Kinney wasn’t the first time I had heard of him. Of course, if you are a gay man, you can’t come to this town and _not_ hear of him, but I was also surprised to hear him mentioned in my neck of the woods, not too long ago in fact. I was out of town on business when Brian breezed through my favorite club, fucking everything that moved that night. That was the night he had landed one of the most exclusive clothing accounts within the city of Chicago. It was big news, considering the backwater Pittsburgh is, compared to New York, but Leo Brown’s assistant had raved about Brian’s prowess and business acumen. Having seen the ads run everywhere, including those on television, I couldn’t disagree that Brian Kinney was something special where marketing was concerned.

**  
**

Now I’m standing within his offices, wondering how he will regard my presence here. Not too long ago, my dad John had gotten sick. We all didn’t think he would make it. In fact, the doctors had told us to contact the funeral home to let them know his death was imminent. But Daddy J had always been a fighter, and he simply wasn’t ready to turn up his toes. During that rough time though, he decided to tell us of his family history. It was then that it came out that he not only had a twin brother, but that in a drunken moment, he had slept with the man’s wife. That was a real shocker. My other dad, Robert, was none too pleased. As for my adopted brother- or I should say, Robert’s bio-son, Garrett, he was just riveted by the whole idea that there could be another DNA link to me and Daddy J. So after much discussion over the last year, here I am, trying to find out the truth.

**  
**

“May I help you?” An attractive blonde woman approaches me. I have to say, I admire her style. I may be gay, but I can appreciate her beauty the way any artist would.

**  
**

“Perhaps. I’m actually looking for Brian Kinney. My name is Brandon Kinney-Dickerson.” I watch her to see if she’s picked up on my hyphenated last name. She doesn’t disappoint.

**  
**

“You wouldn’t happen to be related to my boss, would you? I don’t remember Brian mentioning that he had any other family. Maybe an uncle once but, it was so long ago, that I don’t remember.”

**  
**

“We’re definitely related, but how is the question.”

**  
**

“What do you mean?”

**  
**

“Ms…”

**  
**

“Cynthia. Cynthia Moore.”

**  
**

“Well Ms. Moore, I’m not sure that Brian would want me to disclose all of this.”

**  
**

“I’m sure he wouldn’t, but do it anyway.” At my protest, she holds up her hand. “Understand this Mr. Kinney-Dickerson… no one, and I mean NO ONE, gets to Brian without going through me, at least not within this building. As for outside of it, you’ll have to contend with a host of other people, among them a little blond pitbull, who might look like a pushover, but I assure you he is vicious when attacked and where Brian is concerned. Justin is not afraid to tell someone to fuck off in any number of ways, all in the name of protecting Brian. Now I can either smooth the way for you, or I can make that road extremely jagged. Your choice.”

**  
**

I look at her thoroughly, sizing her up through narrowed eyes. Although she seems a mere slip of a woman, even I can see the steel spine she carries underneath all that Maybeline. This is not a woman who can be charmed, coddled, or controlled; and definitely not a chick that will bend to anyone’s will. I had heard about his bulldog assistant, but to meet her in person is another matter altogether.

**  
**

“Fine, Ms. Moore, but what this is a rather in depth matter of a very personal nature. I ask, in advance, for your utmost discretion.”

**  
**

“And you will have it. Of course, there are certain others that have to be made aware of your presence in the vicinity, those who can also run interference for you if needed. Brian and Justin have been, and are going through a lot right now. It’s best if we are all involved to an extent. In the meantime, have you eaten?”

**  
**

I’m shocked by her question. Based on the stern talking to she just gave me, I wouldn’t have expected such a question to pass her lips. “No, not yet, Ma’am.”

**  
**

“UGH! Ma’am? Really, _Sir_?” She chuckles. “Let’s do away with such formalities, especially since we’re of an age. You will call me Cynthia and I will address you as Brandon. Brian wouldn’t expect any less from either of us.” She leads me back to a series of offices and I can’t help but laugh aloud. “What is it?”

**  
**

“I’ve only been here one time, years ago when I was passing through on my way back to Chicago. I just find it fitting that Brian- or should I call him King Kinney- has decided to use the old shower rooms for the Executive offices.”

**  
**

“You’re sure you’re not a former trick of his, trying to use a different angle to be connected with him?” She looks at me sternly, eyes searching mine for the answer.

**  
**

“Oh, I’m sure, since in Chicago, I’m Brian’s equivalent. Besides, that would have been disastrous in more ways than you can possibly know at this time.”

**  
**

She nods. “Okay, just wanted to make sure. Let me tell Carolyn that I’ll be out of the office for a time but can be reached on my cell. Something tells me that this is a conversation best had away from here.”

**  
**

“It is.” As she heads over to the other sentinel guarding the private office of Kinnetik’s CEO, another duo of women approach us.

**  
**

“Cynthia, I need to speak with Brian, right away… please?” The brunette says, plaintive tone to her voice.

**  
**

Cynthia returns to my side, her posture so rigid I’m almost afraid her spine will break. “Claire, now is not the time or place for you and Brian to have it out. I thought he’d made himself clear the last time you were here. You and your mother are no longer welcome!”

**  
**

“It’s not that, Cynthia. My mother and I have had our own falling out. I just want to speak to my brother. I _need_ to speak to him. This is Lynette, Lindsay Peterson’s sister and we have news. But first, there is much to tell him about what’s happened today. We, just left the DA’s office and…”

**  
**

“Hold it! Claire, this is…” she turns to me.

**  
**

“Brandon Kinney- Dickerson, the son of your Uncle John.”

**  
**

Claire’s eyes are real wide and watery as she looks at me. “Oh my… does Brian know you’re here?”

**  
**

I shake my head. “No, not yet. But if Cynthia doesn’t mind, I think you and your friend should come with us. What I have to say, will pertain to you as well. I also suspect from what Daddy J has told me, that you can corroborate everything I am going to tell Brian’s stalwart assistant so that she knows I am the real deal. Your friend may come too, if that’s alright with you.”

**  
**

“Oh trust me,” her friend, Lynette says. “This is a bit of news I wouldn’t want to catch second hand. Besides, Claire has some news of her own to share, Cynthia and Brandon. You both can consider yourselves her practice models for when she finally catches up to Brian. This day is just full of surprises!” She chuckles.

**  
**

“I take it you’re not pro-Lindsay?” Cynthia asks, smirking. _What is that about? And who is this Lindsay person?_

**  
**

“I’m pro-Lindsay about as much as Brian is straight.” She laughs. “That’s never going to happen and neither will me _ever_ being on Lindsay’s side for anything. No, my sister has burned her bridges with me a long time ago.”

**  
**

“Fine, ladies and gentleman, let’s be out of here, then. There’s a cafe on the corner that we like to use for staff meetings, even if we’re still relatively small right now. They have excellent food and coffee and is close enough that I can get back here if I need to in a hurry.”

**  
**

Moments later, we are all tucked away into one of the cafe’s private areas. After we have settled in, I relay to them everything I know and have been told from my dads. Claire, as suspected, was able to confirm and fill in quite a few blanks of my story. I could tell that Cynthia and Lynette were riveted by our fucked-up family tree, but not in a bad way. Each of them asks questions that were both thoughtful and compassionate, and all I could think was that Brian was a lucky man to have these women on his side.

**  
**

“So the question is, what do we do about Lindsay?” Lynette asks.

**  
**

“Why is she a factor at this point?” I ask.

**  
**

“To know Lindsay is to loathe her. The fact that Brian may or may not be Jack Kinney’s son will give her ammunition to try blackmailing him and ruin Kinnetik in the process.”

**  
**

“Why the hell would she do that?” Claire asks.

**  
**

“Quite simply, she’s a vindictive bitch, and if she can mess with Brian’s self-image in any way or cause a scandal to make him look dishonest about his humble beginnings, she’ll use them. With the fact that his _potential_ father was the ex-lineman for the Cleveland Browns, it could be said that John funded Brian and used his contacts to make him the success he is. Of course we all know it’s bullshit, but implication and innuendo is what Lindsay specializes in. As long as she can cause doubt in her target’s minds, she wins,” Lynette explains.

**  
**

“So if Daddy J is Brian’s father, it would be a problem?”

**  
**

“Not at all. But it’s all how the story is spun which will make the difference. If it is presented like a dirty little secret, than that is how it will be perceived by Kinnetik’s clients and future clients. However, if it was a story told outright to the proper people with the right connections, it becomes a _human interests_ story and draws people- some with similar histories- to the company,” Cynthia explains. At mine and Claire near-protests, Cynthia holds up her hand to forestall our arguments. “There are a couple of things you have to realize about Brian and his partner, Justin. Both of them have a certain notoriety, not only here on Liberty Avenue, but nationwide now.

 

"Kinnetik is the fastest growing small business on the east coast, is up for several CLIO Awards and its owner is fucking brilliant at what he does. That makes him a target, especially for the big boys of the Big Apple. Brian hasn’t even been settled into his own business a year and yet, his most lucrative accounts under Vanguard Advertising walked with him when the partnership there dissolved. It basically set the Advertising world on its ear and will potentially cause problems within other companies with their own top ambitious executives. As for Justin Taylor, he is also up for several CLIO Awards for his work in graphic designs. Not only that, he is the co-creator of one of the most lucrative comic book franchises in history…”

**  
**

“You’re shitting me! He co-created _Rage_?” I ask in shock.

**  
**

“Yes, he did. As it stands right now, he will be the sole proprietor on record, as his _former_ partner in the franchise is about to be charged with embezzlement along with some other hefty charges. So you see, Lindsay’s bullshit affects Brian and Justin in more ways than any of you can imagine.”

**  
**

“Hopefully before she finds out, she will be sharing a cell with her imp, Michael. I promise to start tightening the noose a little more firmly around her scrawny swan neck. Claire and I have already begun to lay the groundwork and the WASP nest is a veritable hive of activity, looking to get rid of her,” Lynette assures us.

**  
**

“Well, I guess all that’s left for us to do, is tell Brian before the wicked witch can find out but… that means we also have to tell Joan Kinney,” Cynthia says.

**  
**

“Now _that_ is a conversation I am NOT looking forward to,” Claire states as she slides down in her chair.

**  
**

“Buck up, Darling. You now have back-up; both you and Brian.” Lynette raises her coffee mug in Claire’s direction and suddenly, I feel a little bit sorry for Joan.

 

**  
**

**_VIC_ **

The more I think about it, the more pissed off I get! I thought she was over this; thought she agreed to let Michael handle his own shit! For once, I wish she would take the fucking blinders completely OFF! Not only that but throw the little bastards away. They are ruining her life, and for what… Some misguided idiot she happens to share DNA with? I know that if it were me, she would never have been as stalwart as this. And I’ve been through a lot more shit, covering for her ass along the way. How can Deb think that everyone should cloak and cover for Michael? Well, it’s time she faces the true consequences of her own actions… right along with his.

**  
**

I walk up to the doorstep and ring the buzzer. Thinking that they are probably not going to answer the door, I reach for my cell phone and dial Justin. He answers, sounding sleepy.

**  
**

“Hey Sunshine, it’s Vic. Sorry to disturb you guys, but let me up.”

**  
**

“Vic, I…”

**  
**

“No worries, little angel boy with the devilish left hook. I’m not here to defend Michael, or plead for you to drop the charges against him. I’m here to provide backup for you guys. Deb’s on her way here.”

**  
**

Thirty seconds later, I rush in as I see a cab barrelling up the street. And the _melodious_ sounds of my sister, right along with it. I almost feel sorry for the driver that was unfortunate enough to get her as a patron in her current state. Deb, in a calm mood, is almost too much to take sometimes. So I can just about imagine how the poor sod’s ears must be bleeding right about now. Instead of waiting for the elevator, I mosey up the stairs as if I haven’t a care in the world. By the time I reach the fourth floor, I am slightly out of breath, partially because I stopped off at the third floor to press the elevator button to go up. It will take even longer and give Brian and Justin a chance to settle themselves.

**  
**

“Come in, Vic. To what do we owe this dubious pleasure of your visit.”

**  
**

“ _Dubious_ , huh?”

**  
**

“Well, you are always welcome, but your sister right now... not so much. If she’s expecting me- us- to drop the cases against Michael or post his bail…”

**  
**

“Can it, Kinney. I know this spiel. And I’m not here to ask, or demand, you do that. In fact, I agree with both of you, as I’ve said from the beginning of all this; my stance hasn’t changed. Michael made his bed, let him lie in it. In the end, he might actually become a man. My sister needs to understand that.” I settle myself at the counter, Justin placing a cool glass in my hand. I’ve decided to let her say what it is she’s come to say. I actually want to see just how far she’s going to go in burning her bridges. I warn Brian and Justin of that very thing just before the banging and yelling at the door commences. “Open it, but keep a cool head and let’s see how far she’s willing to go.”

**  
**

“But Vic, Deb is…”

**  
**

“In this for no one but Michael, not even _herself_. It’s sad, but you have to realize the truth. No matter how much it hurts, you have to, for your own sakes.”

****  
  


They both nod at me and I can see the weariness set in their shoulders already. They have prepared themselves for the inevitable fallout of not bowing down to Deb. It breaks my heart that my family will never be the same again due to the selfishness and egocentrism of others, but so be it. Michael and Lindsay are like cancers that have been allowed to grow unchecked; painful and persistent. They must be stopped!

**  
**

“Deb, what a surprise. Well, you might as well come in,” Brian drawls lazily. Justin takes his hand and leads him over to the couch.

 

It’s funny what you notice about them, when you really take a look. Although Justin seems calm, looking closely, it isn’t hard to see the slight tremble in his form. He isn’t scared by any means, but the very definition of the flight or fight response. He’s so obviously already in ‘fight’ mode. Brian sits down first, with his back against the arm of the couch. Once he’s stretched his long limbs and is comfortable, Justin settles between his legs, back to chest, just before Brian wraps his arms and legs around him. From the look of them, I would imagine they’ve done this at least a thousand times, but never in the presence of anyone else. Just goes to show that all the _experts_ on all things Brian and Justin really don’t know dick!

**  
**

“Michael is in jail,” Deb states, glaring at them.

**  
**

“Yes. We know,” Justin answers, his voice steady and his own gaze never wavering from hers.

**  
**

“Well, what are you prepared to do about it?” She puts her hands on her ample hips, tapping her foot as if she’s scolding naughty children.

**  
**

“Nothing.”

**  
**

“What the fuck do you mean, _nothing_?”

**  
**

“Just what I said, Deb. I’m not dropping the charges against him. In fact, after what I’ve learned this morning, I’ll be pressuring the DA’s office to make sure that as their victim, Michael, and also Lindsay, whenever they arrest her, will get the fucking book thrown at them for every single fucking charge they’ll face!”

**  
**

“Sunshine, please… see reason here…”

**  
**

“See reason?” Justin gasps and I notice Brian tighten his hold on the young man just a bit more. “ _See reason_ , she says! Did Michael _see reason_ at any time since knowing me? Did he, just once, give me the leniency you’re requesting that I show him? Did he offer me one modicum of compassion for any fucking thing that I have endured… by the way, most of it was at his fucking hands! So you can take that _reason_ you’re asking me to see, and try seeing it yourself!”

**  
**

“Brian, tell him to drop this shit right now!” Deb turns her attention to the man sitting behind the belligerent blond.

**  
**

“No Deb, I won’t. Michael has gotten away with too much and he’s gone too far. In reality, it’s all of our faults for not thinking that he could do something like the things he’s done. We were all blind to him and to Lindsay, and all at Justin’s expense.”

**  
**

“Bullshit! I know my son and these are trumped up charges if I’ve ever heard of them! He’s your best friend for fuck’s sake!”

**  
**

“No Deb. Michael is Lindsay’s best friend, not mine. My best friend, if I ever had one, would only want my happiness for me, not some prison of a relationship designed to make them happy while I’m miserable. How can you even stand there and defend what he’s done? You’ve suffered for his fucked up decisions, just as we have, but yet you stand there and act like we shouldn’t stand up against him. For what?”

**  
**

“Fuck you, Brian! You forget that it was Michael who always took care of you! Driving you home when you were too drunk or drugged up; making sure that you had a safe haven in our house when your fucked up parents got a little heavy-handed. If it wasn’t for Michael, you would have never met me and Vic.”

**  
**

“I’ll give you that, but it doesn’t mean that I owed Michael my life and my happiness. It doesn’t mean that I owe it to _you_ either!”

**  
**

“Yes, you do! You owe me! Your only importance was to keep Michael out of trouble, yet you couldn’t do it! Instead, you spent your time tricking, drugging, and leading Michael on at every turn. I’m sorry for the day he ever met you! I curse the day he ever brought you home with him! You’re nothing but a user and you abused Michael’s feelings over and over again!”

**  
**

“Well apparently the abuse worked both ways, Debbie. Yet the only reason Michael graduated high school was because of _me_. In exchange for cleaning me up, you charged me with not only the care and feeding of Michael Novotny, but as protection detail when his wagging tongue would have had the bullies after him. In exchange for your _kind and loving_ advice, you charged me with putting my wants, needs, and aspirations on hold, so that your underachieving, scholastically-challenged comic book geek of a son would feel good about himself. For a meal, you charged me to take all of the blame when he would get into trouble, to let him live vicariously through me while he sat safe within his bubble, attached to your apron strings. Well Deb, for all you’ve _done_ for me, I would say that I have paid you back more than Michael was ever worth. Not only that, but Justin has paid dearly, almost with his fucking life, because in the world according to Deb, everyone must be miserable _except_ Michael! I’m fucking done, do you hear me? DONE! If having you in my life means that I have to bow to your wishes and roll over and play dead for Michael to keep fucking me over, then FUCK YOU and HIM! I’ve had enough!”

**  
**

“It’s time for you to leave, Deb. Go be with Michael in his _supposed_ hour of need. Seems he has those a lot, at everyone else’s expense except his own,” Justin says.

**  
**

I swear the boy looks like he’s glowing with anger as he stares at her, yet his voice is so damn calm and controlled. Must be all that WASP training. He really needs to teach me that Jedi mind-tricking shit!

**  
**

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”

**  
**

“It means that while you are taking care of him, and once again, putting his _needs_ above your own, you are about to lose everything. The truth is Michael is going to jail. They will not withdraw not one single fucking charge against him and even if they did, I would sue him privately in civil court. All of the evidence against Michael is well documented; the cases against him are airtight. You can thank Lindsay for being so thorough in setting your baby boy up, but no… she won’t get away either. But as for you, Deb, I can’t speak for Brian, but what you’ve shown me is that I mean absolutely nothing to you beyond what I can do for Michael. Well since I am doing nothing for him _except_ letting him be held accountable for his wrongdoings, you mean absolutely nothing to me. Not anymore. But I will do this one last thing for you, Deb. Brian, can you give Deb the stack of papers with the envelope please?”

**  
**

Brian reaches out from the couch, with Justin still nestled within this arm and legs. He hands Debbie a thick sheaf of papers. I wonder what they are as I didn’t see them sitting there before now.

**  
**

“What is this?” She asks, and I’m sitting on the edge of my seat, waiting to find out.

**  
**

“Michael’s defense attorney was by here a little while ago. I am now the sole owner of Rage and Red Cape Comics, but those papers there are giving you back one of the things he took from you. Sadly, I can’t give you back your own mind and soul; those you have to take back from him for yourself. But I can give you back your house. And that’s the only thing here left to offer you, Deb. Please leave,” he says quietly, and although I know he’s angry as all hell, he’s also hurt. Brian eyes have welled up as well.

**  
**

As I look at both men, all I see is sadness and finality. Deb looks at both of them, but it’s when she freezes, that I know she’s seen it too. “Brian… Sunshine…”

**  
**

“No, Deb. You don’t get to call me _that_ anymore. That nickname is only to be used by the people who love me. Thank you for giving it to me, but please never speak it again. I loved you Deb, we both did, but what you’re demanding that we do… well sometimes love just isn’t enough.”  

**  
**

I look upon this scene with tears in my own eyes, and I know it’s time for me to do what I’ve come to do. “It’s time to go, Sis.”

**  
**

“Vic? What are you doing here? When did you get here?”

**  
**

“I’ve been here the whole time, but you were so focused on getting your point across to Brian and Justin that you didn’t notice me at the counter. I have to say, I’m incredibly disappointed. We both agreed that Michael needed to own his shit, but here you are. Well I hope that knowing that Michael will have three hots and a cot in prison will be enough for you, because it’s going to have to be.”

**  
**

“What are you talking about? Michael is just in jail, _for now_!”

 

“Wake up from that dream world you’ve been living in, will you Deborah Jane Grassi?! Michael is going to go to prison. He can’t not go for all the shit he’s done! This will _not_ be another Hobbs situation. In fact, he’s not about to escape punishment again either. And before you even think of putting up the house to post bail for Michael, don’t! Besides, you might not have any other place to live by the time this is all finished. Carl isn’t going to take kindly to you making him choose between your son and his badge. Quite frankly, the job is more loyal. Now it’s time to go!” I usher her to the wide-open portal of the loft before she has a chance to say anything else. “Guys, I’ll be in touch. Love you both!” And amid her protestations, I haul her down the stairs, not in the mood to be in any type of closed space with my sister.

 

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	37. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 34: CLOSER Part 2 by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

 

Third time's the charm, y'all!

Happy Reading and HUGS,

~Nichelle

 

**_Chapter 34: Closer Part 2_ **

 

**_JUSTIN_ **

**  
**

Long after the loft door closed behind Vic and Deb, Brian and I are still sitting here trying to absorb what just happened. I still can’t believe she had the temerity to demand that we drop the charges so that her precious son doesn’t face up to his crimes. How fucking dare she?! I’m trembling again, feeling the rage at the injustice coursing through me. Being out of control like this is what ultimately led to the tragedy that was my affiliation with Ethan Gold. FUCK!

**  
**

“Justin, calm down.”

**  
**

“I can’t! She was such a total…”

**  
**

“Bitch. I know. But Justin, really, did we expect anything else? Could we have expected anything else?”

**  
**

His voice broke, and that’s then that I realize just how much pain he’s in. As much as I loved Deb, he loved her more. The love that he would’ve given freely to his own parents, he lavished on her and her odious offspring. As much as her love was shelled out based on what Brian did for her, is as much as his unconditional love for her still is, in spite of it all.

**  
**

“Justin…”

**  
**

“I know, Brian. I know.”

**  
**

I shift in my seat, breaking the stronghold his legs had around me. Turning around to face him, my heart breaks and the anger at what I see in his eyes pounds through me even more strongly. _Fucking Debbie!_ She’s the one who put that look of desolation in his eyes. _Fucking Debbie!_ She’s the one who is causing him to try to retreat into himself again. NO! I will not let that happen, not again, not now, not EVER!

**  
**

I launch myself onto him, grabbing his head roughly, forcing him to look at me just before I take his lips in the same manner. At first, he doesn’t kiss me back, but I don’t relent until I feel the gentle press of his lips against mine. I continue my assault until he opens slightly and I force my tongue inside. This wasn’t going to be gentle and sweet. As much as I need to save myself from this anger, I need to save Brian from what her cutting words did to him.

**  
**

Instead of pulling the t-shirt off of him as I normally would have done, I find the seams and rip the thing with my bare hands, imagining it is Michael and Debbie’s influence over him- over both of us. My kisses to his mouth turn violent, as I bite his pouty lower lip. The small hiss from him gratifies me and feeds my inner-beast in ways I cannot describe. I move down to his neck, placing stinging and biting kisses down the long column, wanting… needing to mark him as mine. And he let’s me, relishing and writhing beneath me, letting me have my way with him. His moans encourage me to keep going, his long fingers sifting through my hair, pulling me closer to him. I attack his nipples causing him to cry out as I suck them hard to the point of pain.

**  
**

“God, Justin,” he breathes as I continue my ministrations, my hands already grabbing at the buttons on his fly.

**  
**

Fuck gentle! This isn’t about that! It’s about releasing anger and pain… about feeling alive again! With that thought, I sit up abruptly, gripping the waistband of his well-worn jeans and roughly pulling him down to lie flat on the sofa. Freeing his hips from their confinement, I waste no time taking him into my mouth, deep-throating him before he even has a chance to exhale the breath I know is trapped in his throat. I hear the WHOOSH and gasping moan escape him as I make my way slowly back to the tip before cramming him down my throat again. He’s moaning and groaning, grunting as I use my tongue to swipe his balls while my jaws work him to a fever pitch. I feel the saliva leaving my mouth with each ascension and descent on this ever-hardening cock, the rhythm of his erotic sounds spurring me on to push him further. I want to hear him beg me for what he wants. Finally as I push his pants down further I hear it…

**  
**

“Justin, Sunshine, please…”

**  
**

I’m already reaching beneath the cushions to grab the lube and condoms we keep there for such times as this. “What do you want… TELL ME!” The wildness is making my voice demanding and harsh. He licks his swollen lips, looking thoroughly debauched. I love this look on him. He reminds me of a fallen angel in this moment. I open both the lube and condom with my teeth as I watch the muscles in his neck swallowing hard. I lick my own lips in response.

**  
**

“Fuck me,” he whispers, as he feels my fingers circling his rim. I feel it contract against my finger.

**  
**

“Louder. Tell me what you want, Brian. Demand it of me dammit!”

**  
**

He makes a move to grab at me but I sit back on my haunches, silently ordering him to tell me. He knows I’m not giving in. “Fuck me!”

**  
**

“How?”

**  
**

“Hard.”

**  
**

“That’s it. More!”

**  
**

“Deep!”

**  
**

“Yes!”

**  
**

“Fast!”

**  
**

“That’s right! And I will!”

**  
**

“Wanna feel nothing but you…”

**  
**

“You won’t…”

**  
**

With a little more prep, I push into him. The condom feels so fucking tight around my cock. I’m harder than I’ve ever been; hearing Brian plead for me is the ultimate aphrodisiac. The air once again leaves his wide-open mouth as I slowly, but with determination, pump into him. The tightness of his ass grips me even as his long legs hold me squeeze around my waist. I look up from watching my dick descend into him to see him biting his already-abused lip hard, the hiss sounding loud in an otherwise silent loft. I reach up to pinch his nipple hard while I pull back, only to push right back in unerringly jabbing his prostate.

**  
**

“That’s right… I want to hear you. Don’t. You. Ever. Hide. From me. Brian!” I punctuate each word as I speed up my hips.

**  
**

“Oh God…”

**  
**

“Look at me!” I demand, squeezing his nipples again.

**  
**

He does, and I smile ferally. The green of his eyes are glittering at me, telling me of his arousal and how close he is to cumming. I redouble my efforts while the moan drips from his lips. I move my hands beneath his arms to grip his shoulders, giving me even more leverage to drive forcefully into him. Using my legs to move my pelvis closer to his, I change the angle at which I’m penetrating him. The short, staccato movements are targeting his prostate relentlessly, not giving him a chance to think of anything but the pleasure coursing through him.

**  
**

“Jus… Jus… oh my God, please…”

**  
**

“You wanna cum?”

**  
**

“Yes…”

**  
**

I shift one hand into his hair to hold his thrashing head in place. His cock is trapped between us, rhythmically receiving the same stroking his tight ass is. I feel the tell-tale tingling at the base of my spine and know that it is time. “Well, cum on then. Give me all you’ve got, Brian,” I whisper in his ear.

**  
**

And he does so… HARD. Both of us screamed, as I ushered us into that place that only we as lovers knew. I never grow tired of this feeling, but it’s only with him that I achieve it, whether I’m giving or receiving. The contractions of his insides milk the tribute from me, decimating the embers of my previous anger as if they never happened, and leaving me spent and exhausted. I look up at him, and he looks the same way.  No words were needed as he holds my sweat-soaked body. I press into him even further, even as I drift off to sleep.

**  
**

**_LINDSAY_ **

**  
**

I arrive home and all I feel is numb. I still can’t believe what happened at lunch. Clarence has got some serious explaining to do. I don’t know what the fuck his problem is or what’s wrong with me expecting to be taken care of by my man, but he needs to readjust his thinking. And quickly!

**  
**

I head into the lounge to pour myself a much needed drink, but am brought up short. _Oh great! Frick and Frack aka Nancy and Ronald are here and they have company! Can this day get any worse?_

**  
**

“Hello dear, did you have a nice time at lunch?” Ronald addresses me.

**  
**

“And is that a new outfit? I don’t remember you leaving in that suit this morning.” Nancy says, narrowing her eyes at me.

**  
**

Disregarding both of them, I address their visitor. “Regina, it’s good to see you. What brings you by?”

**  
**

“It’s _Mrs_. Davis-Moore. And what brings me by is that disturbing display at the Country Club today.”

**  
**

I narrow my eyes at the haughty bitch, but lick my lips before responding. Regina Davis-Moore is not someone to offend within this circle, especially considering that my engagement to Clarence will surely be announced shortly. I paste a smile on my face. “I stand corrected, Mrs. Davis-Moore. As for the _display_ as you call it, what happened was not my fault. Someone has broke into my car and stole my belongings. When I asked the valet staff if they had seen anything, the inept workers reported that they didn’t notice anything amiss.”

**  
**

“They were probably too busy _actually_ working, which is an activity that I understand that you should familiarize yourself with. My godson was not pleased when he left the club earlier.”

**  
**

“And what belongings? I’m pretty sure that I didn’t give you any money. Did you, Ronald?” My mother questions.

**  
**

“No I didn’t.”

**  
**

Once again, I grit my teeth at them before addressing the harridan in front of me. “Your godson? I’m not sure I understand who you mean.”

**  
**

“Clarence is my godson, Lindsay. I know that you have recently returned to WASP society, but even in other circles, our association is well known and documented. You cannot mean to tell me that you’ve never picked up the Society pages during your time _away_.”

**  
**

“Of course I have, but it was mainly just to glimpse little tidbits here and there. I was busy raising my son.”

**  
**

“Oh, you have a son?” She looks around as if trying to spot Gus. “Nancy and Ronald, I didn’t know you had a grandchild. Where is he?”

**  
**

“Oh, Regina, I do apologize, I had forgotten to mention him, seeing as how we’d never officially met him. Melanie, Lindsay’s ex-wife, said that she will arrange it soon.”

**  
**

“Ex-wife?”

**  
**

“Yes. Melanie recently found out that for all her proper ways, Lindsay is little more than a common whore.” Nancy explains so matter-of-factly that I feel my face heat with embarrassment.

**  
**

“Mother, that’s…”

**  
**

“The truth, Lindsay dear. At least own your title, dear. After all, that’s basically what you try to tell everyone that Justin Taylor is, when we all know otherwise, isn’t it?”

**  
**

“Wow! You really are making a name for yourself, aren’t you Lindsay? I mean, today Tracy was…” Regina begins, but I cut her off.

**  
**

“Completely out of line! I have a good mind to sue her for assault.”

**  
**

“One what grounds? Retaliation for you spreading your legs for her husband?” At my puzzled frown, she smiles. “Ah, you didn’t know that Tracy Buress is the ex-wife of your dear friend, Gardner Vance, did you? Well, she’s actually the second one of them that was married to him while you were happily screwing him. I would watch out for the first one if I were you. She may have been born trailer-trash, but her honesty was a   refreshing change within our set, and she is well liked, unlike yourself. Maura will be back from her world tour with in a week.”

**  
**

“Now back to those _belongings_ that were supposedly stolen from you. Where did you get the money to go shopping? And what’s with the new outfit?”

**  
**

“I… I… I had this suit in reserve. It wasn’t destroyed with the rest of my things. As for where I got the money, I dipped into Gus’ support account, which I intend to pay back.” I hold my breath as they scrutinize me.

**  
**

“Okay dear, if you say so.” I mentally sigh in relief that they didn’t call me on the lie. “But if I were you, I would try to be more careful in the future. Oh, and you owe us for whatever repairs need to be done to the car,” Ronald tells me, smirking. What the hell happened to the man I’ve always known my father to be?

**  
**

“I’ll get that to you as soon as I can. I didn’t want to take too much from the support account at once.”

**  
**

“Good,” he says, as I leave the room, the snickers going on behind me are sounding louder with every step I take.

**  
**

It’s then that I remember the credit card that I left in the glove compartment. As I race back to the car, I notice another across the street. Was it there when I arrived home? I don’t know, but I don’t have time to think about it. As I get into the car, I hightail it to the car detailer on the corner of Simpson and Firth. I get out and head into the garage.

**  
**

“Hello, James. I need the windows replaced immediately,” I tell my parents’ mechanic. I’ve always has a soft spot for him. Although he’s from this area, his family’s car dealerships are one of the premiere companies nationwide. He doesn’t need the money, but loves the work. Turning on the charm and damsel routine, I tell him, “Someone had the gall to break in and bust out all of the windows. Daddy is quite upset. Do you think you can do this for me today?”

**  
**

“Sure I can. Just see Violet at the window to make the payment. We changed our policy a bit, in that all cosmetic work has to be paid for upfront.”

**  
**

I frown. “Since when are windows considered _cosmetic_ work? That’s kind of ridiculous, isn’t it?”

**  
**

“Not really since Mr. Peterson’s windows on the car are specialty items. The anti-glare treatment on them alone is three thousand dollars and is usually specially ordered. But because the car was due for maintenance in about a month, I already anticipated his coming in to have changed out as is his custom before winter sets in. So please make your payment at the counter, Lindsay, especially if you want the work done right away.”

**  
**

I roll my eyes at him, but realize that I don’t really have a choice in the matter. Daddy wants the windows fixed and I need them whole if I’m going to continue to borrow his car until I officially move in with Clarence. I stomp as gracefully as I can back to the car, opening the glove box upon arrival. I reach in, expecting to feel the little piece of plastic where I’d left it but… nothing. I feel the panic begin to course through my veins even as I empty the compartment out and still it’s not there. Checking under the seat and between the cushions, it’s not fucking there! I grab my purse and look inside my wallet and all of the pockets, and the fucking card is NOT HERE!!!! Without a backwards glance to James or the bitch at the counter, I head back to the country club parking lot where I was parked. Someone else’s car is now in the slot, and I find myself hoping that they were honest enough to turn in the card at the front desk. I arrive at the counter.

**  
**

“Hello, I’m Lindsay Peterson. I was here with my mother and fiance today and we can’t find her credit card. It would be under the name of Ronald and Nancy Peterson, since they share an account. Has anyone turned in a missing credit card?”

**  
**

The young woman at the desk asked me to hold on while she took a look into the lost and found drawer behind the counter. I watch avidly as she searches the contents of the box, noting the look on her face. My heart sinks and stomach drops as she comes back to me empty handed.

**  
**

“I’m sorry, Ms. Peterson, but it appears that no one has turned in a card for Mr. and Mrs. Peterson. Their name should be on file, so if it turns up, I’ll definitely give you all a call. I’ll also alert the manager to be on the lookout for it.”

**  
**

I try to keep the desperation out of my voice and smile wanly at her. “Please do and thank you for your help.” She nods at me and I head back out of the building.

**  
**

_FUCK!_

**  
**

**_MEL_ **

**  
**

I’m sitting in this courtroom, waiting for the arraignment hearing to begin. Jennifer and Molly opted not to come, as did Brian and Justin, but the rest of us are here. I can’t help it as my eyes travel across the aisle where Debbie is sitting alone. Vic nudges me, and I smile slightly at him, with unshed tears in my eyes.

**  
**

“She’s made her decision, Mel. She has to live with it,” he tells me.

**  
**

“I know, but it still hurts.”

**  
**

“And it’s going to for a while yet. It doesn’t stop you from loving her, but sometimes you have to love people from afar. It’s the only way to keep your mental health intact.”

**  
**

“Is that what you’re doing?”

**  
**

“Yes, it is. Lord knows I love both my sister and my nephew, but I can’t tolerate or support what they are doing, and in Michael’s case, what he’s done. According to him, he’s done nothing wrong, even though he broke the law, many times in many ways. Despite what he thinks or says, he knew what he was doing and his reasons were entirely selfish. The only way to redeem himself is to pay the hefty price of incarceration, but Michael isn’t going to see it that way. He’ll cry victim, when he isn’t one. Sadly, in my sister’s mind, he is, and that’s not going to help him or her. Perhaps when she sees all that Lindsay and Michael have done to poor Justin in black and white, where she can’t hide from the truth of it all… maybe then she will finally see just what it was she was asking you all to disregard. But until such time as she does, you will have to separate yourself from her, same as I am. And trust me, no one is hurting more by doing that than I am.” He leans in to kiss my forehead.

**  
**

“All rise. The honorable Joyce Malverne is presiding.”

**  
**

“Be seated. This is arraignment hearing in the case of the State of Pennsylvania versus Michael Novotny. Who’s here for the prosecution.”

**  
**

“Annette Donnelly, for the Prosecution, Your Honor.”

**  
**

“And the Defense.”

**  
**

“Galviston Edwards for the Defense, Your Honor.”

**  
**

“Thank you both. How does the defendant plead?”

**  
**

“Not guilty lady!” Michael spews out, wrestling with his chains in an attempt to fold his arms.

 

“Young man, first of all, I demand that court etiquette be followed. Did you hear how your attorney and the district attorney addressed me?”

**  
**

“Yeah, but what of it? What exactly does that have to do with me?”

**  
**

“Michael! Stop being an ass and say ‘your honor’ after her name!” Deb orders, just before Judge Malverne bangs her gavel.

**  
**

“Order in the court! Madam, although I appreciate you trying to school the young fool, he needs to get the epiphany himself. Now Mr. Novotny, let’s try this again.”

**  
**

“Not guilty, _your honor_ , but there were exten… exten… bullshit stuff happening!”

**  
**

She bangs her gavel again. “Mr. Novotny, use of profanity in my court is not a part of exercising court etiquette. Regardless of the extenuating circumstances, this is a hearing in which you plead guilty or not guilty. During your actual trial is when you will be able to tell your story. Although I will admit surprise that you would want to go to trial with all of the evidence lined up against you.”

**  
**

“They are trying to railroad me, la- _your honor_!”

**  
**

She rolls her eyes at him. “Be that as it may, I understand that the prosecution wishes me to deny bail for this case?”

**  
**

“Yes, your honor. Mr. Novotny’s cohort is still accessible to him. The evidence against her is also still being gathered. We feel that with him released, it will not only give them an opportunity to wreak more havoc on the victim in this case, but with the hefty charges already on Mr. Novotny’s docket, remanding him will also keep him out of trouble, which he has problems doing himself.”

**  
**

“So this is entirely altruistic?” Michael snickers and Judge Malverne turns her gaze to him. “Something funny, Mr. Novotny?”

**  
**

“I told my lawyer that that word sounded like a bad porn movie.”

**  
**

Debbie’s eyes widen, while Vic and the rest of us resist the urge to either face palm or smack him because of his stupidity. After a time, I look over to see both Ted and Em’s shoulders shaking while Ben just shakes his head. Even the bailiff and Annette are having a hard time keeping a straight face. Poor Galviston is offering apologies for his client’s ineptitude and misunderstanding of the english language.

**  
**

“Don’t worry about it Mr. Edwards, I’ve heard far worse things during my career as both an attorney and a judge. For the record, Mr. Novotny, to be _altruistic_ means to show a disinterested and selfless concern for the well-being of others or to put it terms you can understand it means to be unselfish. Based on the paperwork here, I can honestly attest that you’re unfamiliar with both the word and its definition. The prosecution’s request is granted. Mr. Edwards, is there any objection?”

**  
**

“No, your honor,” he sighs in defeat, knowing what was in Annette’s argument was entirely true.

**  
**

“Well I have an objection! What is the meaning of holding him?” Deb protests.

**  
**

“Madam, this is the second time you have interrupted these proceedings. Now, personally, I agreed with the first instance, but the time for leniency is past. One more outburst and I will hold you in contempt. As for the meaning of holding him, I believe the explanation was already thoroughly given. Now, this case dismissed. Bailiff, please remove the defendant; return court date to be determined at a later time. Next case!”

**  
**

We left before Deb could corner any of us with recriminations and reprimands about why none of us defended the dumbass. If I’ve taken anything away from my dealings with Judge Malverne in the past, it’s that Deb should quit while she’s ahead. If she’s not careful in the future, she’ll end up sharing a holding cell with her wayward son… Now _that_ would be the real justice served.

**  
**

**_BRIAN_ **

Justin and I woke up about an hour ago after the most intense sex we’ve had to date. I don’t think I’ve ever felt more fucked in my life… I liked it! Even in the middle of the rough handling, even in the midst of his anger, I still felt like he was taking care of me; like I was his priority. If I didn’t realize how special Justin Taylor was before, that just proved it, in so many ways.

**  
**

“I need to get out tonight. I don’t want to stay here right now, Brian,” he tells me, rubbing his face against my shoulder before settling it into the crook of my neck again.

**  
**

“So what do you want to do? Dinner and a movie?”

**  
**

I feel him stiffen, shifting slightly before his gaze meets mine. The slight frown marring his forehead makes me want to laugh. “Who are you and what have you done with Brian Kinney?”

**  
**

“What do you mean?”

**  
**

“You would never suggests anything as mundane as dinner and a movie, especially after the day we’ve had. I would, but you wouldn’t.”

**  
**

I snicker then. “Okay, oh so delicate one, how about we head to Babylon? It’s the KOB contest tonight.”

**  
**

He thinks about if for a moment before he shrugs. “That could work. I need to blow off some steam.”

**  
**

“Me too, but…”

**  
**

“But what?” At my continued silence, he looks at me, tilting his head to the side. “What is it, Brian?”

**  
**

I sigh. “I can’t believe I’m about to ask you this, but after we leave there tonight, can we go to your place? I just…”

**  
**

His eyes soften at me and I know he understands what it is I’m really asking. “I would love to have you over, Brian. In fact, I would love for you to stay with me as long as you want. You don’t have to ask.”

**  
**

His sincerity causes my insides to melt and I can feel the tears returning. Before I let that happen though, I sit up. “Now before you decide to get moist, let’s go get ready. Ted let Emmett in before they went to the courthouse and he left some clothes for you. That’s how I found out about the contest tonight. I think he was kinda hoping that we would put in an appearance.”

**  
**

“Then why suggest dinner and a movie?”

**  
**

“I was channeling you for a moment. It was a funny feeling, let me tell you.”

**  
**

He laughs while jabbing me in the side. “I guess that’s only fair since I channelled you earlier today. How are you feeling?”

**  
**

“Pleasantly sore and oh so abused,” I tell him honestly. “But I wouldn’t trade any of it. I can almost understand why the cunty chin-rat lost his damn mind if you were serving your dick to him on a regular like that.” He stiffened, and I feared that I had said the wrong thing. “Sunshine, I’m…”

**  
**

He smiled serenely at me. “Sorry is bullshit, Mr. Kinney but in response to your assumption, no. I never fucked Ethan like that. That was always reserved for you. Besides, I didn’t feel that kind of passion with Ethan- actually there was no kind of passion with him- unless I was thinking about you.”

**  
**

Is it wrong of me to want to gloat right now? Probably, but I was never one for false modesty. “Well, how could you not think of my magnificence?”

**  
**

He barked a loud guffaw. “You are unbelievable.”

**  
**

“It’s true. I am, but I’m also happy to know that he never satisfied you the way I can. Call me vain, or conceited, or whatever the fuck, but it was always something I wondered, very much against my will.”

**  
**

“You didn’t have to. It was never about that; never really about you in that regard, at least. The one place we’ve never had trouble was in bed, or fucking out of it. But I think we’re getting better at all of the other stuff now, too.”

**  
**

Anything else that needed to be said right then we did while we showered, in that unique way we have that requires no words between us. It was as if we just reforged what has always been there but laid dormant for so long because of miscommunication, assumptions, and innuendos. We have an even better understanding of what the other expects- our needs and wants paramount to making this work this time. In those moments, we agreed that we play by our own rules this time, and the rest of the world be damned.

**  
**

As we dry each other off and start to get dressed, I look over to what Emmett has brought for Justin and am flabbergasted. “Justin, how the fuck are you able to afford Balmain? What the hell have you gotten yourself into?” The Balmain Leather Cargo Pants with accompanying Striped Biker Jacket totals almost 10K. I know because just before we split up, I was thinking of buying it for him. FUCK!

**  
**

“Calm down Brian. How I got these is perfectly legal. In fact, you should be proud, since I learned from the Master.”

**  
**

I am decidedly uncomfortable with that statement for so many reasons. There is no doubt that I have received my fair share of expensive gifts in my life, some from the more unsavory parts of my past that someday I’ll tell Justin about. But now isn’t time. I clear my throat. “I’m waiting, Justin.”

**  
**

“Wow! No ‘Sunshine’?”

**  
**

“Justin…”

**  
**

“Well it’s like this…”

**  
**

“Justin!”

**  
**

“Alright already… well, that is if you would let me finish, Your Grumpiness… It’s like this, Tory’s uncle had a falling out with their website developer.”

**  
**

“What kind of falling out?”

**  
**

“She’s his now ex-wife and a real bitch too. She’s the type of woman that makes me happy I’m gay! I mean she…”

**  
**

“Get to the point, Sunshine!”

**  
**

“Oh, so now I’m back to being _Sunshine_?” I glare at him, but Justin just rolls his eyes. He swallows the small chuckle I hear and begins again. “Okay, so when he mentioned that he didn’t want to ask his current ad agency to upgrade their current package to include a web presence, he asked his current girlfriend for a recommendation.”

**  
**

“Let me guess… she recommended you. But _why_?” I mean, I know he’s brilliant at what he does, but he’s still fairly unknown in this business.

**  
**

He smiles really brightly and responds. “She’s a Rage fan; they both are. Well he is for the storyline, but I suspect Kellie is into it for both the story and the sex. Anyway, she asked Tory if she knew where to find me since the comic originates from here. After meeting with them, they decided to have me redesign their website. Of course, I got my fee, but I also received a bonus because of what I’ve already done for Tory when starting my business. These clothes and many more, were the bonus.”

**  
**

“You landed Balmain? Justin, do you know how big that is?!”

**  
**

“Sure I do. And as soon as I put the word out, you can either expect a call from them or feel free to contact them yourself. I’m sure you’ll get the contract.”

**  
**

“Why?”

**  
**

“Number one, the company Harry is _leaving_ is Vanguard, and two, Kellie McQuaid of Eyeconics has already left Vanguard. When she found out that you weren’t a part of them anymore, she took advantage of the ‘cooling off’ period and terminated her contract about three weeks after you left. She’s been waiting for you to approach her about your new company. She wasn’t sure if you were ready to take on another client with the four majors you have going right now, but she’s already told everyone who approaches the company trying to garner her business that she’s gone with Kinnetik.”

**  
**

I stand there with my mouth hanging open, looking dumbstruck by the man before me… and yes, Justin is a man! An artist on his own terms and the cutthroat businessman his father could only dream of being, all wrapped up in a deceptively-innocent looking blond package.

**  
**

This evening when we arrived at Babylon, our moods were already lifted to the point where it is euphoric. Being in this place again, without the specter of our breakup looming or Michael’s constant glowering and whining, creates an atmosphere of freedom for us. The pure joy radiating on Justin’s face under the strobe lights is addictive and all I can do is kiss him possessively, declaring him mine once again. Ben, Blake, Ted, and Emmett join us over at the bar, filling us in on all the fuckery that went on during the arraignment hearing. Part of me is sad for Deb, but I feel nothing but contempt for Michael. No sadness. No guilt. None of the enforced shame Deb thinks I should feel for not helping him. All I feel is relief that his hold on me after all these years has finally been broken. And all because of the man smiling brightly by my side.

**  
**

“So our prodigal King has returned,” says the booming voice that is the Queen of Babylon.

**  
**

Justin reaches out to embrace her. “I’m doing great, Sheba. How are things? It’s been a very long time.”

**  
**

“True it has, but my, oh my, have you healed up well. I hear congratulations are in order. Both JT Designs and Kinnetik are the talk of Liberty Avenue since last night, and not just because of that solid punch combo you laid on Mighty Mouth.”

**  
**

“He had it coming for a long time,” Justin says sheepishly.

**  
**

“Yes, he did indeed. Many of the patrons here tonight wish they had been the ones to lay him out, but no one wants trouble with the Big Bad. So not only are you the darling of the Avenue, you appear to be our savior too… the savior of our eardrums!”

**  
**

We all laugh, knowing she’s right. If Michael was here to see Justin and I together, there would be ear-splitting shrieks and whining to rival any siren. “So what brings you over here from your throne on the stage?”

**  
**

“Well, I wanted to know if our Twinkly Stud here wanted a reprise of his former glory. We’re one dancer short since Jumbo Jim took a spill backstage. What kind of schmuck steps in and slips on his own cum? Anyway, how about it, Justy? Take a turn on the pole for old times sake?”

**  
**

He looks around to the rest of us, Blake and Ted were nodding while Ben and Em were smiling widely. As for me, I have mixed emotions about it. I can’t help but remember how his last dance ended. Although I pretended none of it bothered me, it did for a long time.

**  
**

“Brian, it won’t be like the last time, I promise. I don’t have anything to prove this time.”

**  
**

“You didn’t have anything to prove the last time either.”

**  
**

“Yes, I did.” I look at him and know that he’s right. I was taking him for granted. In retrospect, it’s not something I’m proud of. I wasted so much of our time together being obstinate and then when I think about what happened just two weeks afterward…

**  
**

“Don’t hurt yourself, okay?” I hold him close before letting him go with Sheba. The smile he bestows on me, chases another ghost from the past out of my memory.

**  
**

“He’ll do fine, Stud,” Em tells me. Out of everyone, I think he remembers the most what that night really costs me.

**  
**

“I know, Em. I know.”

**  
**

When Sheba approached Justin to dance, I thought it was going to be a simple repeat of his _High School Confidential_ performance just weeks before the prom. Boy was I WRONG!

 

At first, he starts out all nice smooth and melodic, as if getting into the heavy beat of the song by Nine Inch Nails. But then once the lyrics kick in… oh my God! That sweet innocent-looking blond becomes sin and sex personified.

**_  
_ **

**_You let me violate you_ **

**_You let me desecrate you_ **

**_You let me penetrate you_ **

**_You let me complicate you_ **

**_Help me_ **

**_I broke apart my insides_ **

**_Help me_ **

**_I’ve got no soul to sell_ **

**_Help me_ **

**_The only thing that works for me_ **

**_Help me get away from myself_ **

**_I want to fuck you like an animal_ **

**_I want to feel you from the inside_ **

**_I want to fuck you like an animal_ **

**_My whole existence is flawed_ **

**_You get me closer to god_ **

**  
**

Wonder of all wonders that Justin would choose this song! After the day we’ve both had… a day of mental meltdowns, recommitment, and a day of using sex as a both an escape and medicine, he chose a song that, even while I’m examining my memories against the lyrics, his use of the pole is making me burn.

**_  
_ **

_**You can have my isolation** _

_**You can have the hate that it brings** _

_**You can have my absence of faith** _

_**You can have my everything** _

**  
**

Damn! If I thought the boy could move before, he’s now making his former stint as the King of Babylon look like child’s play. Currently, he’s climbing the pole, suggestively slinking his body as the muscles in his arms carry his weight swiftly up the metal. Suddenly, I wish I was that fucking pole as I’m sure every other person in here- male, female or undecided- wishes the same. Although he’s still wearing his jacket, it’s completely open, revealing his smooth torso except where his rippled abs are. To look at him, one would never know they existed and are only shown when we’re fucking face-to-face. Justin is using the pole as not only a prop but as his partner as he bends backward, grabbing the pole with his hands while hanging upside down. He holds himself there, using his arms to keep him suspended while he opens and closes his legs then re-twists them around the pole. I swear I can feel the tightening of them around my torso even as I feel the rising of my cock in my pants. He lets his hands spread outward as he still hangs there, when out of nowhere he begins spinning like a top. His back is arched and I’m reminded of every time he has hung off the bed like that while he’s blowing me.  

**  
**

_**Help me** _

_**Tear down my reason** _

_**Help me** _

_**It’s you sex I can smell** _

_**Help me** _

_**You make me perfect** _

_**Help me become somebody else** _

_**I want to fuck you like an animal** _

_**I want to feel you from the inside** _

_**I want to fuck you like an animal** _

_**My whole existence is flawed** _

_**You get me closer to god** _

**  
**

Sunshine continues to wow the crowd with his death-defying stunts using that fucking pole. He’s so fucking provocative up there… fearless, reckless, erotic, and hypnotizing that I just can’t fucking wait until this dance is over. I want to fuck him NOW! Every particle of my body is screaming for him as he blinks slowly at me from his position on the pole. I can see the fine sheen of sweat clinging to him on his eyebrow and in the space just beneath his Adam’s apple where it drives him to distraction when I kiss him there. Fucking hell, he’s hot! His extensions, contortions and control is fucking phenomenal! He knows when to speed up and slow down, just like when he’s fucking me...or being fucked. He loosens his legs a smidge so that he slides down the pole using just those long appendages that I want nothing more than to feel wrapped around me right now as he rides me hard. The abrupt stopping of his descent causes my breath to catch in my throat as his legs tighten again, the muscles visibly rippling through the fabric.

**  
**

_**Through every forest above the trees** _

_**Within my stomach scraped off my knees** _

**  
**

He finally dismounts the pole, sashaying across the stage, playing up the audience before making his way over to my corner of it. The look in his eyes tell me how lustful he’s feeling and I lick my lips in response. Dropping to his knees in front of me, he smirks enticingly, as if daring me to do something about it. I bite my lip, raising my eyebrow and I swear the heat between us just went from fairly tame to Supernova. I grab him, before I even have a chance to stop myself. The kiss is feral, hard driving and relentless as we devour each other.

 

_**I drink the honey of your hive** _

_**You are the reason I stay alive** _

 

Without a backward glance at our friends, I pick Justin up. He wraps his legs around my waist even as we keep kissing wildly. I know we’re not going to make it home so I do the only thing in my head right now. I carry him to the backroom. Fuck the contest! Fuck everyone and everything! But most of all, I’m going to fuck HIM!

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	38. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 35: ALL ABOUT US by Nichelle Wellesly

**_CHAPTER 35: ALL ABOUT US_ **

**_**Fly away with me, baby/ I've been fallin' for days/ Been lost in the maze/ I hope you can save me/ 'Cause we're goin' higher/ We could both touch the sky/ Let's follow the signs, Love_ **

**_So let's start it off/ Like we'll never stop/ Baby, just be still,/ Let your body talk to me/ I'll give you everything You need/ We could run away/ Take you to that place/ So let down your hair/ Baby, set your mind at ease/ We'll be living in a dream_ **

**_'Cause tonight/ The stars Are shining bright Aligned for you and I/ No, it's not about luck, This is all about us/ So why don't we live Like we're alive Gotta open up our eyes/ No, it's not about luck/ This is all about us_ **

**_Fly away with me, baby/ Let me show you a world/ Where pain don't exist/ If you could begin to Come with me for a minute/ I'll give you the things I know you've been missin'_ **

**_It's that feeling That you get When you really Love somebody When your worlds start To collide/ In the moment You were blinded By a force, We can't control it And I think That now we know it_ **

**_So let's start it off Like we'll never stop, Baby, just be still Let your body talk to me I'll give you everything You need/ We could run away Take you to that place So let down your hair, Baby, set your mind at ease Set your mind/ We'll be living in a dream**_ **

**_JUSTIN_ **

**__**After my brief return to the pole, Brian and I had our interlude within the Backroom. I would say that it was splendid and many other adjectives, but none of them would do the event justice. Sheba actually delayed the announcing the winner because Brian and I were doing what we’ve always done whenever the mood suited us. We fucked, long and hard, fast and slow, lost in each other and forgetting our surroundings. There was no beginning, and last night, we made it clear that there would be no end. No one witnessing our exchange could be left with a shred of doubt. We fuck, we fight, but most of all we love each other, and fuck anyone who doesn’t like it. It took us a while to get to this point, many arguments happened and many tears were shed, but here we are.

Anyway, I won the contest but gave the prize to the runner-up, a college student who had never been anywhere or done anything worthwhile, beyond dancing in Babylon. Before we went to the club last night, Brian and I decided to come back to my place. At first, it was just to avoid the memories of what happened with Debbie earlier in the day. But then both of us decided that the likelihood of unwanted visitors and distractions was just too great if we were in the loft. With everything that happened yesterday and life continuing to happen beyond it, we’ve both been feeling like we’re lost in a maze. But here, in my tiny home and what is fast becoming Brian’s hideaway, we’re at peace.

I feel his arms wrap around me from behind and lean back into the embrace. It’s like a dream, him being here with me. It seems that after all we said in California, away from everyone and everything, we’re consciously making the decision to move forward together, no matter where life takes us. It’s still surreal to know that after the revelations of yesterday, Brian is still here where he intends to remain. I smile brightly at that.

“I like it here. I like it here a lot,” he whispers in my ear.

“I can tell and I’m glad.” Once again, we fall into a comfortable silence for a time, just content to be here.

“So Sunshine, what do you want to do today?”

“What do you want to do?”

“Uh-huh. I asked you first.”

“What are we? Twelve?”

“Well you’re closer to that age than I am so it’s more likely you’ll remember how this goes.”

I snicker. “Ever the smartass.”

“Nice of you to finally catch up with the rest of the world in noticing my agile mind, instead of just my body.”

“Oh and what a _body_ it is,” I retort, gripping him by his brunet locks and turn my head, bringing our lips together. His bare morning wood is snug against my spine and I can’t help but undulate against it. I reluctantly break off the kiss before things get too heated. “So seriously, what do you want to do today?”

He narrows his eyes at me as if seeking some hint about what I’m thinking. “Well what are the choices?” He asks warily.

“Well we could stay here…”

“Excellent plan…”

“There are things we need to seriously talk about, after all.”

“Talking is not exactly what I had in mind…”

I laugh. “Of course not, but we can do _that_ , too. Our time, our rules, remember?”

“I like the sound of that. So what else did you have in mind?”

“Well as we both know, I have to return to California soon to finish up the commissions…”

“Yeah, you can’t blow that off. The fact that it’s for George and Malcolm makes it even more important.”

“Indeed it does, but you’re important to me, too.” I lick my lips and face the landscape again before continuing. “So… with the potential that we are going to be fathers in a few months and with the trials coming up, I want to know…” I sigh, pausing.

He turns me to face him. “Spit it out, Sunshine.”

“Will you come away with me? Not permanently, especially since Kinnetik is just taking off. But for a weekend… _a real weekend_ , where it’s not about anything but us. What we’re doing now is good, but ultimately we’re hiding out from other people so it’s really about them and our need to mentally recuperate. I want to take a trip that has nothing to do with work, or potential kids, or jealous ex-besties, or…”

“I get it, Justin. But right now, we really do have all those things to worry about.”

“But…”

**  
**

“So how about this… we set a date, and no matter what is going on, everything stops to give us that time. Even though when you return to the west coast temporarily, I will be visiting, it’s still not going to be enough; just the ticking of the clock counting down when I’ll have to leave again while you stay. If I learned anything while we were in California, it’s that we need those lazy days where we can just _be_. Days like when you lived with at the loft and we would just shut everything off and ignore the knocks at the door, only to have to hide in the storage unit because Lindsay and Michael thought that the silence met come on in. Sure the close proximity gave us the opportunity to fuck, but that’s beside the point. We need those kinds of days, without having to worry about who’s going to drop by without calling or stalk the front door to see when we’ll resurface. Part of me wishes we could do what you did here… just pack up and move, not telling anyone where we’ve gone. But alas, we have responsibilities. So let’s be responsible, only let’s include ourselves this time, okay? I think it’s primarily where we went wrong before and led to...”

“Don’t speak his name aloud, Brian. He’s not a specter here. And let that be the last time we mention the other two here as well. We can talk about the situation, because ultimately we have to and this place affords uninterrupted privacy to do that, but let’s not call _them_ by name. I know it sounds weird, but it’s like giving them power.”

He nods and I think he understands what I mean. “So we’ll just refer to them as the Unmentionables 1,2 and 3?”

“Sure, although with your inventive mind I’d have thought you’d be a bit more imaginative.”

“Fine… we’ll refer to Unmentionable number one as Gollum- you know, from Lord of the Rings. His whole obsession with that ring was scarily accurate to his real life counterpart, currently sitting his ass in jail. Then Unmentionable number two will be Maleficent. Again, scarily accurate, but what should we call Unmentionable number three?”

“Dopey, as in one of the seven dwarfs. Trust me, the name suits in _all_ facets.”

“You mean he didn’t know what to do with his _dinglehopper_?” Brian laughs, because ordinarily, that refers to a fork from the Little Mermaid, but it sounds much better referring to Dopey’s dick.

“I wouldn’t know, but we could ask the faux-Prince from Carnivale. Either his standards were really low or he has a really tight ass. A pencil from the Etch-a-Sketch toy had more girth.”

“Damn, now _that’s_ an insult to the male anatomy! But back to the matter at hand… so you’re agreeable to setting a date, then?”

“More than agreeable, Mr. Kinney. But I suppose we should wait until we get the court dates first?”

“No.”

“No? Why not?”

“Again that’s us planning around other people. Let them plan around us for a change. Do you still set up appointments via your laptop?”

“Yeah. Old habits die hard.”

“And a good one to have, along with keeping your calendar which I’ll bet you stopped doing?” He raises his eyebrow at me and I laugh.

“Guilty as charged. So tell you what… I’ll grab us each a coffee, and we’ll sit down and hash out the scheduling now. I’ll even write them down on the calendar this time, oh god of efficiency.”

“That’s right, and don’t you forget it, young one. Now do you have any more of that Sumatra roast? I’m definitely getting a full stock of that and a new machine for the office.”

“Speaking of which, that’s what I want to do today.”

“What?”

“Find office space here in the City. I know that I’ll be traveling and can work from anywhere, but I have staff and some of them can’t leave here just yet since we’re all still in school. But it will help to have one centralized place for meetings and such when our clients need a face to face meeting, especially if I’m here in town.”

“What about New York?” Again, a wary expression enters his eyes. 

“Brian, I’m not going… well at least not permanently. There are times when I’ll need to make an extended trip there for my business, but Pittsburgh is my home. _You're my home_ , and that’s always where I’ll be anxious to return to, Brian. Home.”

Instead of saying anything, he crosses the expanse of the room and pulls me close. If I ever doubted that Brian loved me before, there isn’t one now. It’s clear in his eyes, and in the way he’s stroking my back as if he can’t get enough of touching me. The tender moment is shattered by the ringing of my cell, but it’s still there lingering between us.

“Hello.”

“Ah, Justin. I’m glad I caught you. I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Bradley Miles’ voice comes over the line.

“Actually, Professor Miles…”

“Now, now Justin. Remember, I told you to call me _Bradley_ or _Brad_? No need to settle on such formalities between us.”

“Be that as it may, I prefer the formality. So as I was saying, Professor Miles, I am actually taking the weekend to regroup after the last few hectic days. I’m still a bit jetlagged.”

“Aw, that’s too bad. I was hoping that we could meet for lunch to discuss Tory’s internship.”

“Why? Is there a problem?”

“Not a problem, exactly. It’s just that her hours are going to have to be adjusted if she’s going to continue working for you. I’m concerned about her grades.”

“Shouldn’t you be discussing this matter with her?”

“I plan to, but I wanted to clear up the matter with you first so that we are on the same page when I speak with her bright and early on Monday morning.”

Brian scowled into my eyes. I know that just as I don’t trust the good old Professor, neither does he. But I can’t risk Tory’s future because of that mistrust. “Fine. I can meet you in about two hours.”

“Two? Why two?”

“That is none of your concern. Now, you have my answer, Professor Miles. All you have to do is say yay or nay so I can pencil you in accordingly.”

“There was a moment of silence on the line, followed by a deep sigh. “Fine, Justin. I’ll have to move some things around, but this is of the most extreme importance.”

“I certainly can understand that. So I’ll see you at Kinnetik in two hours.” 

“Why Kinnetik? I thought we could talk over lunch, Justin,” he tries again much to my annoyance.

“Because that’s where his office is,” Brian cuts in.

“Justin, why did you sound so _different_ just then? Is someone else listening in on our conversation?”

“You know, Justin, for a professor he’s not too bright. If I were the parents of his students, I would be especially concerned, since my money is paying him.” Brian wisecracks, in that sardonic tone he has which lets a person know exactly what kind of idiot he thinks they are. 

“Behave, Brian. Anyway, to answer your question, Professor Miles, Brian has kindly offered the use of his office for our meeting since we will be near there. You can bring lunch for yourself if you’d like, but I don’t anticipate that the meeting should take all that long.”

“Oh, um…”

“He’s just so articulate,” Brian teases, and I can’t help but laugh. He really is incorrigible.

“That’s fine, but since this is JTDesigns business, I trust that Brian will find himself otherwise _engaged_.”

“Where Brian will be really isn’t a concern of yours, Professor Miles. So I’ll end this call by reminding you again, that the meeting will be at Kinnetik at two sharp. Don’t be late.” I hang up the phone before he can get another word in edgewise. 

“Okay, so why Kinnetik?”

“A couple of reasons actually. The first is that Professor Miles’ impromptu meeting is the _exact_ reason why I need an office. Secondly…”

“Let’s talk merger perhaps?”

“It’s not a bad idea, since we each have a stake in each other’s companies. But you keep full control of Kinnetik, while I do the same with JTDesigns. But, and here’s where I’m going with this idea, we collaborate as needed, just as we’re doing with the Schickle account, but instead of you paying my fee, we split the profit from those accounts 50/50, since you’ll no longer be outsourcing.”

“I can see you’ve given this a lot of thought.”

“Since I first dreamed up the company while I couldn’t draw a fucking thing. Most days, it was the only thing, beyond you being there, that kept me going. Other days, it was my curse to have such a dream in my head and no way to fulfill it… at least not until you bought my the computer. Thank you for that, Brian.”

As per usual, he brushes off my gratitude, deftly switching the conversation back to business. “So this office space thing... I have an idea.”

“Oh? Does it have anything to do with the fact that you bought the entire building?” He looks at me surprised and I laugh. “Don’t worry. Mom didn’t betray your confidence. I just know how paranoid you are about sharing your space with strangers… well, except for tricks, but that’s for a specific purpose and then they are gone.”

“Twat.” He snickers, knowing that I’m right. “So how about you take the other side of the building? That way you have immediate space available. And since it’s already fully furnished…”

“Ah, I see I’m not the only one who’s been thinking of a merger of sorts.”

“It kinda just makes the most sense, since we are already throwing business each other’s way to have you- or should I say your business- close by.”

“Hm-mm.” I say succinctly, letting him know that the shrug he put at the end of the statement gave him away. “So when do I get to see my new offices?”

“We can go right after we finish the scheduling. I’m fairly certain that once there, it will be the last thing you’ll be thinking about. Although it’s furnished, it’s not quite _yours_ yet. I’m sure you’ll be dying to put your stamp on it sooner rather than later. Also, should I have Ted and Cyn meet us there?”

I thought about that, and considering the fact that Bradley will be arriving there this afternoon, it’s always good to have backup. This is why we never mix business with pleasure. Not for the first time, I wish that Brian and I never tricked with him, but whatever. Business is business, and Tory is worth having to put up with the incessant pain in the ass for a little while longer. 

“That’s a great idea. Also have Melanie come, too. She’s the one who drew up the internship contracts for me. Having her there will also make it easier for us to hammer out the details of merging the businesses.”

“So we’re really doing this, huh?”

“Yes, we are. Any regrets?”

“He thought a long moment before he said, “Not one.”

I went ahead and fixed the forgotten coffee while he continued to set up the workstation the way I liked it and he needed it- computers on the outside of the long desk with the huge calendar between the two of us and two blue and green markers. It’s funny, but that’s how we always kept the calendar at the loft, so that I would somehow always know where to find him. I can’t think of why or how we stopped, but I’m glad that we’re doing this again. It became sort of a safety net for me, especially when trying to put my life back in order after the bashing.

After an hour of putting everything in order and enduring countless lectures from Brian on the importance of writing my schedule down in three places, we were finally ready to leave my little hideaway for awhile. Even though my shower is small, Brian loves it. It’s all glass and gives the illusion that you’re taking a shower outside. I had to pull him out of there so that I could use it. If ever there was a man who would’ve loved the no clothes rule in the Garden of Eden, it would have been Brian! 

On the drive into the City, we talk about the accounts and meetings coming up and I decide that I really can’t wait for November to get here. Since Thanksgiving falls on the 23rd this year, we decided to go away beginning that Monday through December 1st, figuring that everything will probably move slow leading up to and following the first major holiday of the Yuletide season. Also, it will get us out of Debbie and Joan’s orbit for two solid weeks. 

Walking into the old bathhouse, I was amazed at what Brian had done to the place. If one didn’t know the history of the Liberty Baths, no one would suspect that this was the first place that Brian and I had fucked in public. And yet, Brian maintained all of the character of the original building, leaving the shower area in tact but cum-stain free. Brian’s office at the back of the building was the former orgy room, where he had his own private suite, equipped with a futon and fully stocked closet hidden behind the frosted glass wall. The entire office was done in glass, chrome and cream colored furniture, showing off the clean lines and architectural details of the ginormous space. It was classic Brian Kinney, but the other side of the building was all _me_.

Brian had left the side of the building that housed all the private rooms. One by one, I examined all of them. Gone were the tables that had seen many dicks, asses, sweaty backs and rubbed-raw knees. In their places were comfortable sofas and drafting tables. The wall to the front of the room had a huge floor-to-ceiling dry erase board while the walls on either side were bare. But to the back of the room, behind the massive desks and easels set in the corner near the supply closets, was a large picture window, bringing in lots of natural light.

“Come on, Sunshine. You haven’t seen your office yet,” Brian whispered to me while I stood mesmerized in the office slated for my assistant. 

“How did you…”

“I know you, Justin. You’ve always said that an artist would always prefer to work by natural light if they had their choice. I just listened, that’s all.”

He led me to the end of the hall, and when he opened the door, I was once again stunned. The first thing I notice when I walk in is the enormous electric fireplace donning the wall. Above it is one of the paintings I sold just a few weeks ago. Admittedly, I was sad to see it go, but it represented a very painful time for Brian and me. Instead of painting the way I was feeling, I had painted the way I _wanted_ to feel. It was an abstract of all manner of blues and greens, undulating sensuously across the canvas where you couldn’t tell where one brushstroke ended and another began- kind of how Brian and I were becoming at one time. God, it seems like a lifetime ago since I finished it, although it has never felt _finished_. It felt as if it was a door left cracked open, while thinking that it is fully closed. Looking at it now, and knowing what was happening with Brian and I when I painted it, I can honestly say that I did in fact, paint what I felt in that moment; like there was a crack in our collective armor.

Taking in the other details of what is now my office, I can’t help but notice how different it is from the one down the hall that belongs to Brian. Sure, I have a suite behind frosted glass and a glass and chrome desk the same has Brian does, but that’s where the similarities end. Whereas Brian’s furniture resembles that within the loft, mine is plush and sense-stimulating… it’s the kind where you would want to stay awhile or fall asleep. It’s homey and cozy, just as I like it.

“So what do you think?”

Instead of answering him with words, I cross over to my door and lock it. Turning slowly, I walk back towards him, removing one item of my clothes at a time until I’m standing in front of him. “I think it’s time to christen my office.”

Brian doesn’t hesitate. He removes his own clothes in record speed before grabbing me into an almost brutal kiss. He moves me to stand in front of the fireplace, where sofas are on either side of it. It’s then that I notice the lush area throw rug in the seating area. It reminds me of my dream living room. Flicking a switch that I hadn’t seen, Brian starts the fireplace to going and instantly I feel its warmth radiating towards me. 

“You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?”

He laughs and flicks the side armrest, nearest the fireplace. As I peek in there, it’s my turn to laugh because it is full of condoms and our favorite lube. “Let’s just say I’m very resourceful when the need arises. And speaking of needs…”

I shiver as our bodies come into direct contact. Because we were so busy this morning, we didn’t have time to indulge in our usual routine. And suddenly, I’m glad that we didn’t. Brian lays me down on the carpet, covering my body with his own. Between the softness beneath me and the hardness of him, I feel like I’m in the safest place in the world. Our lips reconnect, this time softly and full of passion. He steals my breath while filling me with his own, making me dizzy with want and creating the need to be satisfied within me. My hands drift the length of his strong back and shoulders until they come to rest on his ass. I allow my fingers to knead and explore at will, while Brian’s tongue does the same to me. It’s languid and lethargic, as if we have all the time in the world. 

Unfortunately, Brian moves his ass out of my reach as he settles more firmly between my spread thighs and attacks my nipples with gusto. The swirling flicks of his tongue pull the moans out of me as he relentlessly services them. When he sucks, gently at first and then harder, the action causes the nerve endings on my cock to take notice. Each stab and lav of his tongue sets off an impact of zinging pleasure coursing through every erogenous zone on my body; the tingling sensation causing the immediate tightening within my groin. The impatience is beginning to clamor within me as he continues to take his time.

“Brian, please… just…”

“You’re ready, then?”

“More than… are you?”

“I’ve been ready for hours.” 

He doesn’t waste any more words or time as he begins to prepare me in earnest. Gone was the moments of lethargic lovemaking, and in its place was a pulse-pounding intensity. I nearly cum when I feel Brian’s mouth on my dick at the same time he’s demanding entrance into my ass for his marauding digits. As his fingers find and seek my prostate, his throat closes and squeezes the head of my aching cock. All I can think is that if I died right now, I’d gladly give up the ghost while feeling this. His tongue swirls around me, laving every surface of my cock even as his fingers continue their assault. He speeds up both his mouth and hand, reaching up to tug on one of my sensitive nipples in the process. I’m nearly delirious with the pleasure he’s creating, and before I can beg him to fuck me, he’s already preparing to do so.

I keenly feel the withdrawal of his fingers as they graze alongside my internal walls. My ass is aching to be filled while my dick is screaming for release. And right now, I can’t think about anything but getting off! To that end, I wrap my legs tighter around Brian and reach between us to take hold of his cock. He’s feels so fucking hard and hot in my hand. I guide him to where I want him and then impale myself fully onto his dick. There’s pain, but it quickly subsides to walk that fine line between it and gratification. I grunt with the answering jerk of his hips as he fully seats himself within me. Then, moving my arms into locking position around his neck, I proceed to lift my body from the floor, getting as close to his torso as I possibly can. I rock my hips into his, my legs and arms holding him in place as I fuck myself hard on his long, thick dick. He’s moaning and gasping his pleasure into my ear, and it causes me to speed up a bit. I rotate my hips in a small circle, making sure that the head of his cock jabs into my prostate on every pass. As the tell-tale tremble wracks me, Brian lays me flat on my back and proceeds to fuck me to within a centimeter of coherent thought. 

As we come down off of our euphoric high, Brian lays his head in the crook of my neck. He’s not pulled out, and it’s times like this I wish we were barebacking. But I also acknowledge that we aren’t ready for that, and may never be. It’s just enough that he’s here with me. 

“I don’t want to move,” he says.

“Then don’t.”

He chuckles. “But we have to. You have a meeting in about thirty minutes; Cynthia, Ted and Mel should’ve arrived by now. Come on, Sunshine. Let’s go have a quick shower and take care of this so that we can do more of that. I’m inclined to put that down as one of our top ten. You were so fucking hot.” He kisses the spot between my neck and shoulders.

“Keep kissing me there and we’re never leaving this spot.”

He laughs and proceeds to pull out. I feel the loss instantly, and judging by the way he’s looking at me, he does too. We proceed to the corner of my office in silence, each lost in our own thoughts. We take our shower the same way, but never losing contact. I melt, as I usually do, when he washes my hair and I’m hard-pressed not to moan, knowing that if I do, we’ll start fucking again. I put the thought out of my mind and proceed to wash him. I can feel his restraint even as he bites his lip to keep his own arousal at bay. We finish our ablutions and hurriedly don our clothing, knowing the temptation of each other naked for long is simply too great. 

Brian unlocks the office door and goes out in search of the others, while I go about freshening up the space. It’s one thing for them to think we have been fucking; another thing for the room to smell like sex and sweat. Usually neither of us mind, but with Bradley Miles coming in shortly, it’s just better not to project the image that he stands a chance of joining us ever again. 

Contrary to Brian’s belief sometimes, I’m not as naive as I look. I know exactly with Bradley wants. From Brian, it’s another stellar fuck, but from me, it’s a relationship. Somehow he’s taken it into his mind that I need one in order to feel fulfilled. And that’s true, but it’s _only_ with Brian that I want and need that. Even Ethan never really got that about me. He just assumed that because we were fucking and living together that he was my ‘forever,’ when if he’d bothered to look deeply he would’ve seen that he was simply my ‘for now.’ 

It’s not even that I had planned to be back with Brian from the onset; I just needed slow and easy. When we went back to his place after the Rage party, I actually had no intention of moving in. I needed time to figure out what my next move was going to be. Contrary to popular opinion, I fell into a circumstantial relationship with Ethan. I guess the same could be said about Brian, but it was so much more than that for me since the beginning. I always knew I belonged with him, but he didn’t want me- or more accurately, didn’t seem to want me- so I had to figure out how to live my life without him. Being with Ethan gave me that opportunity, but I never expected the shit he did along with Michael and Lindsay. So in that respect, maybe I was a little too naive and trusting. Not so, with Professor Bradley Miles.

“Hey Justin,” everyone greets me as they file into the office. 

“Hey guys, thanks for coming. Can I get you all a coffee or something? I assume I have a machine in here somewhere, Brian?”

He smirks at me then points next to the frosted glass partition in front of the bathroom suite in the corner. “Right now, it just has your basic variety of flavored coffee in there, but I’ll stock the Sumatra roast later this afternoon. In fact, I’ll order a shipment now to be delivered here, at your place, and the loft. That way we’re never without it.”     

“Nice to know that I’m not the only one Justin’s been a bad influence on. I must have spent two hundred dollars ordering that blend, and that doesn’t include the new coffee maker,” Mel tells us. 

“What did you do with the old one?” Ted asks. “It was only a few months old, if I recall.”

“Yeah, sent that to Lindsay since she’s the one who picked it out. Her coffee always tasted like mud. She should feel right at home using it… I mean, dirt drinking dirt and all.”

“Behave Mel or I’ll have to ground you,” Brian warns making us all laugh.

“Anyway, I’ll grab some coffees. Any requests?” I asks and after getting all of their orders, I head over to the machine. Brian really _did_ think of everything because the fridge beneath the coffee maker even has my favorite creamers in it. I shake my head at the revelation, deciding that he is definitely due for a big reward.

“Hey Twat, think about mooning me later and come on. Our unwanted guest will be here shortly,” Brian calls out and I poke my tongue out at him before grabbing it all up and heading back to the seating area. Brian meets me halfway, and leans down to whisper, “Do that again and I’ll drag you into the bathroom and guests be damned.”

I lick my lips in response. “Promise?”

“Don’t tempt me, Sunshine. You’re the relatively shy one, remember?”

“I might be changing… you know, because of my youth and all.”

We share a laugh even as I set down the coffee and hand it out. Once seated, we get down to the reason I wanted them there. “As I’m sure Brian has told you, Professor Bradley Miles will be here in a bit. Since you were all instrumental in helping me to implement the intern exchange program for JTD, I thought you all should be included to look out for my best interests and that of Tory Lockhart, who is interning with me. She’s also been instrumental in landing my biggest account and soon to be Kinnetik’s, to date. Eyeconics, run by Kellie McQuaid, will be here on Monday to meet with you, and I’ve already acquired Balmain as you well know. That said, Brian and I have decided to merge, in a sense. We’ll still each maintain our autonomy as separate business entities, but, on paper we will be Kinnetik JTD. This way, when I’m unavailable, Brian has full rights and privileges as a co-owner and vice versa. Of course, there will be a discussion between us prior to that point. In any event, any special accounts requiring my area of expertise, will take top priority with JTD.”

“Justin, I’ve been thinking about that. What if the entire art department falls under the JTD umbrella. It’s always been my plan that you run it anyway. That makes this merger fortuitous, in that it allows it to happen without having to replace anyone.”

“Who’s the A.D. now?”

“We just signed on Brent Murphy.”

“As in Murph?” Brian nods at me.

“He, like you, has been freelancing with us, since Gardner couldn’t afford to keep him after having to pay me.” 

I smile. “I can work with Murph. I was afraid you had hired the Wonder Twits, Bob and Brad.” I laugh in the face of Brian’s affronted scowl. “Anyway, he can keep his position as Art Director under the JTD brand. He and I work well together. The only stipulation is that he answers to my personal assistant.”

“Who is?”

“Tory, that is if she’s willing to test out early and come aboard full time. She’s like having me and Cynthia combined in one body, since she understands my business from both the art perspective and keeping my schedule for me, so that I have time take meetings and to work on everything and meet the deadlines. She did wonders keeping me organized for Carnivale while I was still acquiring Federated Department Stores and working in California. Plus, she understands me in a way that only you and Daphne do. That said, we also need to talk staffing.”

“First, let’s get Tory in, if she’s available. Miles can meet with her while she’s here and she can save herself from enduring his long lecture in the process. Why did we fuck that guy again?”

“Boredom. Anyway, Cynthia if you don’t mind, can you handle that call for me please? Do you still have her number from when we were working on the preliminaries for Carnivale?”

“Yes, and it will be my pleasure to call her. I think this is a really good idea you two have come up with. Are we also going to be handling HR for JTD?”

“I would really like it if we handled that portion together, since anyone we hire will have to build relationships between both companies. To start, I think I’ll need about ten full-time employees for JTD and two clerical staff, at least one of which is familiar with how to correctly keep on top of the inventory. The one previously at Vanguard was beyond incompetent and taught me a valuable lesson in what kind of person _not_ to hire. In the meantime, I think I’d better smooth Tory’s way to graduate early without having to rely on the _Class Advisor_.”

“Who I’m guessing is none other than Bradley Miles?” Ted asks.

“The one and only. He’ll do what he can to influence her decision, because having her there keeps him somewhat relevant in my life, for her sake. Without Tory, he wouldn’t have the chance to keep hitting on me… hell, there wouldn’t be a need for him to speak to me _at all_.” 

“Why hasn’t she just asked for a new dean, or why haven’t you requested a new advisor to work with for the internship program?”

“At first, neither of us wanted to make waves. JTD is relatively new and so we didn’t want word to get out that we were difficult to work with. Even though I’m fairly well known and have connections because of my work on Rage, I didn’t want to put her opportunities at risk because of my overactive libido.”

“Careful Sunshine, or you’ll have me hot and bothered again and then business discussions be damned,” Brian tells me, much to the amusement of Ted and Mel. 

“God, you never get enough, do you Kinney?”

“As I’ve mentioned before, there’s no such thing, especially when it comes to Sunshine here. But don’t be fooled by Mister Innocence… he’s just as hot, horny, and even more demanding than I am.”

“Brian!” I yell, feeling the heat in my cheeks. _Both of them!!!_

“WOW! Talk about over-sharing and catching the _tail-end_ of a conversation,” Tory says, as she walks into the office. “Justin we’ve had this conversation before. When I’m in the room, you think of dead rabbits, chocolate covered roaches, or your grandmother naked. You do not, I _repeat_ DO NOT carry a boner in your shortpants! It’s not healthy for my sanity.”

“Your sanity?” Brian smirks at her.

“Indeed, I may be a lesbian, but I like a little poke and tickle as long as there isn’t a man attached to the appendage. Catch my drift?”

“More than I ever wanted to! Justin, save me! There’s another outspoken and inappropriate lesbian in the room with a filthy mouth. It’s like having the second coming of Mel in her twenties. I may never get hard again.”

I laugh. “I’ll just have to perform CPR on your deadhead later, Brian. First, we need to deal with the business.” Turning to Tory, I ask, “You have a meeting with Professor Miles on Monday?”

“Yeah… I was just informed of it, oh about an hour ago.”

“Really? Well imagine that, Sunshine…”

“What’s Brian talking about, Justin?” she asks, genuinely puzzled.

“Only that I got a call this morning requesting a meeting about your grades and the amount of interning you’re doing,” I answer her and immediately see the explosion about to happen in 5...4...3...2…

“What the fuck?! My grades aren’t slipping! In fact, I’ve already been signed out of one class when I asked to test out early so that I could increase my internship hours to what they are now. What fucking fuckery is he up to?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Brian drawls.

“Yeah, it is! Justin, I told you to be careful around him. He’s made it clear on more than one occasion what he wants and I think he’s trying to use me to get it.”

“He is, but we may have a solution. How would you like to work for me- for us- full time? Brian and I are combining our companies and we really need to surround ourselves with people who know how we work and that we trust. Since you’re already acting as my personal assistant, I wanted to offer you the position on a permanent basis. I know that this is a little different than what you had planned for yourself post-grad but…”

“Yes, I want to do it,” she says anxiously. “The only problem is that I won’t be able to take on everything required until after graduation.”

“Before you came in, I was just about to call George Schickle and ask who I should talk to within the chain of command, but above Professor Miles’ head.”

“Well it’s good that I’m here then since I know exactly who you should speak to. Professor Bruckner is filling in for Professor Appleby beginning on Monday. She dropped her litter of three the same night as Carnivale.”

“Wait, three?”

“Ben Bruckner?” Brian and I ask at the same time.

She laughs. “Yes to both questions. Justin, apparently one of the babies was hiding behind the other two. And although a little small, he’s going to be fine. She had already arranged for Professor Bruckner to take over her duties beginning when she went on maternity leave, which was supposed to start in two weeks. Jacob, Jeremy, and Joseph had other plans. He’s already been called and informed so…

Before either of us could say anything else, the front buzzer rang announcing the arrival of the boor I’d rather not be bothered with.

Cynthia rose from her seat, shark smile firmly in place. I saw Tory’s answering smile as she did the same. “I think Cynthia and I should get the door. Perhaps you would like to make that call while we’re gone,” Tory suggests.

“Mel, would you be so kind as to come with us? If the idiot thinks he can try and intimidate Tory, I think your presence will show him exactly how much power he _doesn’t_ have. We protect our own,” Cynthia said softly as the buzzer rang out again.

“Justin, make the call; we’ll handle Professor Pest,” Mel adopted the same smile Tory and Cyn had on their faces. 

“Fuck! Did you guys just shiver, too?” Ted asks in awe.

“I would feel sorry for him, but my feelings just aren’t set up that…. Wait! Justin is that the guy we gagged?” Brian asks me, and I roll my eyes.

“You’re just remembering that detail now?”

“Hell, I’m just really remembering him now. He was an irritating fuck both literally and figuratively.”

“Oh the price you both paid for boredom,” Ted drawls sardonically. 

“Stick a dick in it, Theodore,” Brian growls, adopting Mel’s favorite line. When did that happen?

“Isn’t that what got you two in this mess in the first place?” he retorts, and I can’t help it…. I laugh! I really like this side of Ted.

“He has a point, Bri. But, let’s call Ben to see what we have to do to release Tory from the desperate clutches Need-A-Ball-Gag-Quick Trick so he can go back to being obscure.”

Ted dials the number and puts him on speaker. And although the call was short, it was both informative and productive. Although he can recommend her for early graduation, he has to submit it to the board for review. After reviewing her records, we discovered that Tory has been maintaining a 4.0 in both majors since she started, even though she entered the college under a probationary period after a meeting with the disciplinary board. I’ll have to ask her about that, since she’ll be an integral part of the business going forward, and quite honestly for my own curiosity. But still it has nothing to do with her graduating magna cum laude in both of her chosen fields. The bottom line is that she would’ve been wasted as a gallery manager, or even as a talent agent, which was her ultimate goal. She’s also taken so many classes and electives that she was able to submit her request for graduation at the end of the last school term. I wonder why she didn’t?

Just as we disconnected the call, we could hear the raised voices at the end of the hall. I narrowed my eyes at Brian, whose anger was already spiraling out of control. “Let me handle it.” He gives a slight nod in the affirmative, but the tense set of his shoulders told a different story. _This is going to be one helluva meeting!_

**_BRIAN_ **

“Let me handle this.” He says, and I nod in agreement, acknowledging that at least initially, he has to. She was his responsibility before we decided to join companies, and now she’ll be his personal assistant if all goes according to plan. Cynthia and I have found ourselves in similar situations and covering each other’s backs countless times over the years, beginning with working from the ground floor up in Ryder. I can’t expect Justin to feel any less protective of Tory.

But God, is it tempting to go up there and rip the fucker’s throat out! He keeps hurling threats about her education at her, but I have to say I’m proud of the way she is handling herself. The louder he gets, the quieter her voice gets. I wonder if there are just breeds of P.A.s who are born with that gift, since Cynthia does that to me quite often. Justin storms over to the door and it’s clear that Little Sunshine is in a very stormy mood. I turn to look at Ted, who actually looks a bit shellshocked at Justin’s expression.

“Brian, is he…”

“Yeah Ted, he is. See, what you all don’t realize about Justin is that his temperament is just as volatile as mine, even moreso since _that_ event. It’s always fascinated me, regardless of whether I admitted it or not. Justin was never just the piece of blond boy ass that Michael thought. He’s always been able to match wits with me and isn’t afraid to call me on my shit. If you’ve ever wondered _why_ Justin and _not_ Michael, there’s part of your answer. The other portion… well, you’re about to receive a crash course. I will say that I fully understand the advantages of being born WASP; you’re about to.” 

Justin comes back in, his shoulders seeming relaxed and his posture straight. Behind him are Tory, who is fuming; Cynthia and Mel, who are smirking, and the thoroughly fucked off Bradley Miles. As Justin approaches the desk, I clear my throat. 

“Perhaps this would be better done in your conference room.” I cross the room and remove the back frosted glass paneling to reveal the area. Although it’s done all in white and has floor to ceiling windows at the back, the colorful assortment of high-backed, plush chairs lends creativity to the think tank we’ve created for him. Again, it’s proof positive that when he’s spoken, I’ve listened.

He strokes my cheek as he leads everyone in. “Remind me to add this to your reward later,” he whispers.

“Count on it.”

As everyone takes their seats, I notice that Bradley has commandeered the chair that would be thought of as on Justin’s right. Apparently, Justin has noticed that as well and decides to reverse his direction while seeming to have given it no thought. With a backwards glance and a small smirk at me, I follow him down the long table, taking my _rightful_ position by his right hand. All within the room smile, except for Bradley, who blushes furiously that his attempted high-handedness has been thwarted.

“Tory, since ultimately this meeting is about you, please take the seat on my left so we can begin,” Justin says, and I have to say, I marvel at his steady control and superficial nonchalance. It’s a skill I have never quite mastered when I’ve reached the level of _pissed_ that Justin has. “Ms. Marcus, would you mind reviewing the contract terms with us so that we are all on the same page?”

“Certainly, Mr. Taylor. According to the terms and agreement between **JTDesigns** and **Carnegie Mellon University’s Intern Exchange Program** for **graduating** students, the conditions are as follows: The student is to meet with the Advisor **twice** **weekly** , one of which includes a seminar on current business practices, while **maintaining** an above average GPA of **3.7** in order to continue being eligible for the program. The hours worked in this capacity can be **up to 30 hours weekly** , and may **not** in any form conflict with any time the student must be on campus to meet their graduation requirement. The faculty **at no time** , can interfere with the hours they are **scheduled** to work at their chosen internship. Should there be a conflict of interests in scheduling, the student is to be given **advance** **notice** so that he/she may work out an adequate alternative that no party should suffer. Violation of this contract may result in the **severance** of the relationship between JTDesigns and Carnegie Mellon University **without** prior knowledge and/or notice. The student will be made aware of **all** circumstances surrounding the termination and subsequently given a new internship assignment in the event that all **required** hours have not been fulfilled at the time of violation.” 

“Well, Professor Miles, it sounds like the standard contract for the internship program is cut and dry, and is pro-student,” Justin says, folding his hands. “But I would like to hear when you believed that Tory or JT Designs violated this agreement, which according to you is cause for this meeting.”

I watch as Bradley swallows hard, before clearing his throat. Affecting a pompous air, he says, “Firstly, I was under the impression that we were going to meet _privately_ to discuss the situation.”

“I’ll just bet you were,” I mumble.

He keeps going as if he didn’t hear me. “Secondly, I don’t see the need for all of these people, especially an attorney, to be involved. We are both looking out for Tory’s best interests.”

“Be that as it may, these _people_ as you refer to them have been with me since this company was started and continue to remain instrumental in the day-to-day decisions, including this impromptu meeting.”

“Then what the hell is Brian doing here?!”

Justin took a deep breath, eyes flashing anger. “I would suggest you watch your tone, Professor Miles. We may have an abbreviated- _extremely abbreviated_ \- past, but I believe in maintaining professionalism and manners in such a setting as this. But to answer your question, Brian has always been involved in some capacity. If not personally than the continued use of his staff…”

“Our staff.”

He smiles at me then. “I stand corrected, Mr. Kinney. _Our_ staff. So you see, Professor Miles, Tory’s internship has been a team effort from the beginning, and as such, _we_ are meeting with you to discuss your concerns. Now, I’ve taken the liberty of contacting Professor Bruckner, who is acting Chairperson of the Art and Marketing departments, during Professor Appleby’s maternity leave, to have him look into Tory’s academic record. She’s adhering to all of the stipulations of the contract. According to him, she’s exceeded the graduation requirements in both of her majors and could’ve graduated at the end of last term. Why she didn’t take the option is beyond me but…”

“I was never informed of that option, Justin- erm, Mr. Taylor. Instead I was told that I couldn’t leave yet due to the internship requirement. My last internship ended prior to the conclusion of the semester, due to the death of the owner and the subsequent takeover of the business by his son, who I didn’t get along with. So a new clause was added to the current contract to prevent a situation like the one where all of my credit hours were negated because of a long-standing vendetta perpetrated by him,” Tory tells us.

“What was the nature of the issue?” I ask. 

“Very similar in nature to the one I suspect is occurring here. I’m a lesbian; he’s a straight male with entitlement issues who has inherited a multimillion dollar corporation. Do I need to say more?”

“I resent that implication, young lady…” Bradley begins, only to be interrupted vehemently.

“But you don’t deny its truth,” Tory sneers back.

“I...I…”

“Yeah, you," Justin interjects calmly. "Now that we've established exactly what you _thought_ you were going to gain by meeting today, let's talk about what's actually going to happen moving forward. Instead of meeting with you on Monday morning, Tory will be meeting with Professor Bruckner and the Board of Carnegie Mellon to apply for early graduation. He’s already in the process of setting the meeting up and based on the current hours Tory has logged with JTDesigns, she has more than admirably fulfilled her graduation requirements. Furthermore, she is being offered a permanent position with Kinnetik JTD, formerly known as Kinnetik Enterprises and JTDesigns respectively, salary and benefits package to be determined upon receipt of said offer. For the benefit of your curiosity, Professor Miles, the reason she is being offered this very lucrative career choice and option is because within the last few months, Tory has proven herself invaluable. Her willingness and determination to see projects through to the end is phenomenal and highly valued by both Brian and myself. Because of her drive and initiative, Kinnetik JTD has landed two multi-billion dollar accounts in the last two months and has a meeting with a prospective third client early next week.”

“That all sounds well and good, but I still have to give my recommendation to the Board for her to graduate early. I cannot in good conscience allow such a thing to happen.”

Justin chuckled. “Let me be clear, Professor Miles. The fact that you called me this morning under the _pretense_ of reevaluating Tory’s grades and internship schedule puts you in direct violation of the contract terms. Your motives for doing so and for the token resistance you are giving now are incredibly transparent, especially since Tory is sitting pretty with a 4.0 grade point average in both of her majors. Yes, Professor Bruckner also confirmed that for me, so there will not be a chance to tamper with her grades before Monday’s meeting.”

“I would never…”

“Sure you would. Desperation makes men do crazy things, and it would have been nothing for you to try that trick since you have access to her academic record. And maybe you would have grown a conscience at the last moment, realizing that you were attempting to sabotage a young woman because her friend and soon-to-be boss continues to disregard you the way he would an unwanted choice of chewing gum. But we’ll never know that, will we? Now, I have been gracious in not letting your superiors know of your continued sexual harassment for two reasons, and two reasons _only_. The first is that I wanted to establish a conducive working relationship with Carnegie Mellon University for truly deserving students, of which Tory is most certainly one. The other reason is because you aren’t worth the fuck I don’t give.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me right. I don’t give a fuck about your thoughts, feelings, opinions, wants, needs, your dick, your untalented mouth, or barely tolerable ass. However, I do care a great deal about Tory and other students, who will eventually need an internship program willing to even put up with the likes of you for their benefit. Please, for the love of all that is good and right in the world, let go of your delusions of grandeur and any fantasy-driven activity that would _ever_ involve you and I together in any capacity. Simply put, I don’t do repeats… _Brian and I_ don’t do repeats.You were a one-trick pony that filled a need and now it’s done. Move on! If the stalking through students or any other attempts to get at me continues, I will make my complaints to the Board of the college and provide emails, dates, times, places, and witnessed conversations as proof that you are not only hard of hearing, but that you are also unfit to mold the young minds and future leaders, who are gracing their vaunted halls. Am I making myself clear, Professor Miles?”

“Crystal, Mr. Taylor,” he hoarsely whispers.

“See that it remains so, Professor Miles. Now I believe that this meeting can be adjourned, since you have all of the necessary information regarding Tory’s intentions and also that of Kinnetik JTD going forward. Good day. Ted, will you please show the gentleman out? I think anymore time in his company will have Cynthia, Mel, and Tory ready to commit justifiable homicide. Brian has already been mentally murdering him since this morning; it’s best to not tempt fate at this point.”

As the door closed behind the stunned man, Mel began to laugh. I really couldn’t blame her as I start to join in along with the rest. Ted came back in and was nearly ready to keel over. As set downs go, Sunshine’s has to be one that each of us will remember for a long time to come.  

“How do you manage to literally curse him out, and insult him without mercy, yet sound like you just asked the fucker if he wanted tea?” Mel asks, still snickering.

“See what I mean, Ted?”

“Undoubtedly! He needs to hold classes,” he says, shaking his head in mirth and disbelief. 

Justin chuckled. “I learned at the WASP school according to Jennifer Taylor, a very special class taught by a woman who could make even the words dick or pussy sound proper in everyday conversation.”

“I’m still learning from the _Jennifer Taylor Operating Manual_. She still manages to make me blush with some of the things she says.” I snicker, nabbing Justin around the waist and bringing him close to me. 

“Stick with me and I’ll give you the cliffnotes,” he whispers. 

“Sounds like a plan,” I say softly back and seal the deal with a kiss. _Sounds like a plan indeed!_

**_Cause tonight The stars Are shining bright Aligned for you and I No, it's not about luck, This is all about us_ **

**_'So why Don't we live Like we're alive Gotta open up our eyes No, it's not about luck, This is all about us.**_ **

**  
**

**_Sung by - Jordan Fisher_**

**_**Writer(s): Jenna Lauren Andrews, Dillon Pace, Francesco Yates, Rory Andrew **_ **

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	39. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 36: THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS... by Nichelle Wellesly

**_CHAPTER 36: THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS_ **

**_This is the song that never ends_ **

**_Yes it goes on and on my friend_ **

**_Some people started singing it_ **

**_Not knowing what it was_ **

**_But people kept singing it just because…_ **

By HANNA and VIOLA

 

**_BEN:_ **

I have to admit that it has been incredibly great having Em here. Yes, he’s flamboyant and his taste in clothes tends to extend to his home decorating skills. But he’s managed to make this place feel like a home for Hunter and I. Coming home to meals, laughter, and conversation has given us a feeling of normalcy that we never expected. Michael certainly wasn’t Mr. Happy Homemaker. Hell, he couldn’t even boil water without setting off the smoke detectors. It was just one more way having Debbie as his mom technically handicapped him. After the revelations of the last few days, it was becoming hard to determine what was actually all Michael’s doing, and which of his actions were in direct correlation to her, trying to assuage her guilt for being a single mother.

 

Don’t get me wrong, Michael is certainly responsible for his own actions. Free will can be a bitch, especially when you have no area of reference you can refer to, but in her trying to give him everything he ever wanted, I wonder if she shouldn’t share a cell beside him for abuse and neglect. Every person should be taught how to accept the word ‘no’, and have boundaries without blurred lines. She obviously never taught him that, and in turn, she conditioned the rest of us to behave the same way when it came to dealing with her manchild.

**  
**

I’m broken out of my philosophizing reverie by the ringing of the doorbell. Coming out of the home office, I cross over to the front door. As I look through the peephole, I suddenly find myself wishing that Emmett was here right now. But, he’s taken Hunter shopping for some new clothes so I’m left to deal with this on my own. Sighing, I open the door with a note to self: Next time put the fucking car in the garage if you want to save yourself this particular brand of trouble!

**  
**

“Hello, Debbie. How are you?”

**  
**

She glares at me and pushes into my place without so much as a hello in return. “How do you think I am?! My son’s in jail and Sunshine is determined that he remains there! As usual, this is all Brian’s fault, but Justin’s not bending, unless of course it’s to bend over for the Asshole. So as his husband, it is your _duty_ to get him out of there!”

**  
**

I do the last thing she expects. I laugh and clap at her performance. “Bravo, Deb. You really play the _Delusional Mother Hen_ to the hilt. But I’m not afraid to tell you that an encore is not needed. Michael made his own bed and he’s going to lie in it. Now, if you don’t want a cell next to him, you should leave. I doubt they will let you cook puttanesca in prison, so go out and enjoy your freedom and let Michael finally become a man. It’s long past time for that.”

**  
**

“Why the fuck does everyone keep saying that?! He’s long since been a grown man, but there’s nothing wrong with me wanting to help my son! I would expect him to do it for any of you!”

**  
**

“What a crock of shit, you speak! First, let’s look at some facts… when Brian was falsely accused of sexual harassment at work, what did _your_ son do? Nothing but berate him for fucking, and then lied on you to David in the process. Yes, I know all about that. Then, when Brian and Justin were having problems and he was told to stay out of it by everyone, yourself included, what did _your_ son do? He played the tattletale game, leaving out most of the core information to suit his own ends. Ah, and my favorite, when he wanted money and didn’t get it from Brian, what did _your_ son do? He stole it from Justin. But not only did he steal from Justin, HE STOLE FROM YOU! And yet, you are being willfully blind once again to the fact that Michael causes his own mess. Let’s face another fact, shall we? He’s a mama’s boy with an undue sense of entitlement, while you are once again running around putting out the proverbial fires he’s started. You look like a fool, and keep this up and you will be a LONE fool, because no one will want to be around you. Take off the blinders, pull your head out of your ample ass and find your own fucking life for a change! Michael’s already wasted his; why are you letting him waste yours, too? Now it’s time for you to leave!”

**  
**

Debbie at first looked shocked, but then she raised her hand up, no doubt to slap me. I had actually prepared myself for it before I decided it was time to deliver some hard home truths of my own. But I’m relieved when the slap never comes.

**  
**

“You heard him, Deb. Get the fuck out!” Emmett yells, with his hand still wrapped around her wrist.

**  
**

Without preamble or a moment’s hesitation, he ushers her to the door and pulls her through it. Hunter and I watch in amazement as he keeps going, leading her to the bus stop across the street, and holding her there against her will. After about five minutes, the bus pulls up and he has a few words with the driver, before paying her fare and depositing her still stunned self into one of the front seats designated for the handicapped and elderly. Then his tall, lanky frame alights from the bus just before it pulls away from the curb. As he walks calmly back into the house and shuts the door, Hunter and I are still in shock at how fast things have happened.

**  
**

“You okay, Sweetie?” He directs his question at first to Hunter, and then to me.

**  
**

“Yeah, dude. I’m alright. I swear that broad is nutso… but then so is her son, so it must be hereditary, right?” Hunter asks as I continue to stare at Emmett. I feel his gaze on me before turning back to Emmett. “Well, I’m going upstairs to my room where I will shut the door and finish my homework with my music turned way up. You two should just fuck already!” And with that comment he was gone.

**  
**

I shake my head to clear out my salacious thoughts at Em’s hotness during his take charge moment. Meanwhile, Em clears his throat, turning on that famous Southern charm he has. “So, Benny honey, Hunter and I had a fabulous time shopping. But I’ll tell you all about that in a bit. Have you eaten yet?” When I shake my head no, still staring at him, he says, “Well I’ll just whip something up real quick like and we can regale each other on how we spent the morning, alright?”

**  
**

“Yeah, Em. I’d like that.” While I watch him walk towards the kitchen with that unconscious sashay he has, one thought is racing through my head. _Hunter’s idea sure has merit!_

**  
**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

**  
**

**_DA’s OFFICE_ **

**_ANNETTE_ **

**  
**

As I’m looking at all the evidence against Lindsay Peterson, I’m astounded! Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that revenge would be so sweet or complete. I knew about Lynette’s vendetta against her sister long ago, but the lengths she’s gone to basically play fool to catch wise is just… oh my God! I’ve just realized that whether the babies Taryn is carrying are Brian’s or Justin’s, or both, or neither, we’ve got the bitch for fraud, breaking and entering, and most of all, attempted extortion and blackmail, beginning with Lynette’s first husband, Henri. Just as Bitchzilla was taping, unbeknownst to her or anyone else at the time, so was he!

**  
**

Clarence is looking at me with hope in his eyes, while Gareth is just as much in shock as I am. “Based on the look on your face, I’d say that the uncovery of the tape is admissible?” he asks.

**  
**

“Tell me how you came across it again?”

**  
**

“My attorney happened upon an envelope we thought had gone missing long ago with a very valuable, personal effect of Henri’s; his grandfather’s watch, which was originally earmarked for Lynette. He always wore it, even though it hadn’t worked for many years.” His eyes grow a little misty at the recollection, but he clears his throat and refocuses. “Anyway, she and I had looked all over for it after… well just after, but to no avail. Since Adam Wright’s son is primarily taking over the practice while he keeps a certain few of us, he was cleaning out the office he’s had for going on thirty years and came across the envelope. When he opened it, he found the watch and a set of keys, along with a letter addressed to me, but left in his care. So I went there wondering what could’ve been so important that he kept it separate from the other personal letter he had delivered to me posthumously.”

**  
**

I nod. “Yeah, we’ve got her. Now the question is when to drop the net over her so that she doesn’t have any wiggle room…”

**  
**

“Why not just arrest the conniving cunt now?!”

**  
**

“Because Lindsay has a gift for being able to explain away her misdeeds. That earth mother persona equipped with ready-made tales and tears has served her well over the years. With any other D.A. they would definitely be quick to jump the gun on this, but I know the bitch as well as you do, Clarence. So I’m going to take a small page out of Lynette’s book for now and allow Lindsay to believe she’s getting away with everything she’s done and will continue to do. That false sense of security she’s been feeling is about to become very, VERY uncomfortable.”  

**  
**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

**_JUSTIN_ **

**  
**

Brian and I were still with Ted, Melanie, and Tory, within the office going over the particulars of her new contract while Cynthia showed Professor Miles out. All-in-all, I think the meeting was more than productive as it is going to be a wonderful opportunity for Tory, and it finally got the annoying professor out of my orbit… at least I hope so. I think I will ask the Board at Carnegie to reconsider who they have as a liason for the students following this semester. Ben is more suited to this type of work than Bradley is, and he would never abuse his position in the way Bradley tried to do. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Tory’s cell phone ringing.

**  
**

“Miranda, how are you? Uh-huh… oh I see. Are you freaking kidding me?! Oh I know you never kid about money but… Okay, I will tell him.” she hangs up and I know that my forehead is wrinkled in confusion.

**  
**

“So what’s up, Tory? Miranda is off today, just as you are. Was there a problem with the accounts in New York?” Out of the corner of my eye, I see Brian shift his chair closer to mine and feel his large hand cup the back of my neck. Almost instantly, I can feel my sudden tension start to ease with the reassuring gesture. I’ve missed it more than I can ever begin to describe. He’s always had a way of soothing me in the most elemental ways, even in the presence of others. To anyone else, it might look like a  simple touch, but to me, it feels like home.

**  
**

“Don’t worry, Jus. Everything is fine. Actually, it’s more than fine. I sent Miranda to Los Angeles for the weekend. Remember that scheduling conflict we had between your need to be here and the Emerging Artists showcase in L.A. that you were urged to do by…?”

**  
**

“Brett… yeah, I know. He was a little disappointed when I had to turn it down because of the commitments I had here. But there is another one in a few months, so what about it?”

**  
**

“Well, Brett called the office personally, but you weren’t available. Although, I know you said it was a done deal, Miranda said that you shouldn’t have to sacrifice opportunity over obligation. So between she and I, we packed and shipped the pieces you were going to enter and…”

**  
**

“ _And_?” We all say at the same time.

**  
**

“Come on girl, don’t leave us in suspense!” Mel orders, moving closer to the edge of her seat. Ted does the same, just as his phone beeps.

**  
**

“What the fuck is it with all the damn phones?!” Brian explodes, even while seeing Ted’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

**  
**

“Bri… Jus…”

**  
**

“Well, spit it out already, Theodore!”

**  
**

“Justin…”

**  
**

“Tory? Do you know why Ted looks like he just swallowed three mouthfuls of cum?” I ask.

**  
**

“UGH!” she and Mel wince while Brian laughs. “Thanks for the visual… NOT! Nasty! Anyway…” Tory rolls her eyes. “If it’s the reason I think it is, then it’s because all of your paintings SOLD!”

**  
**

“What?! All of them?”

**  
**

“Every last one of the five. But the painting "The ‘Dear’ Purge" started a bidding war and ultimately went to someone who paid $150K for it.”

**  
**

“You’re fucking kidding me! Who the hell… No, I’m saying that wrong.” Brian takes a deep breath and begins to speak again. “I know you’re supremely talented Justin, but why that painting? What was it about?”

**  
**

I close my eyes, still visualizing the contents. God, I hated painting that. I felt so raw and cut open while I worked on it. I was still living with Brian at the time and we were in this really weird place. I started it just after I had come back from Vermont, having spent the week alone, thinking about what Michael had said about Brian’s departure to Chicago. I was trying to figure out how I fit into the equation; trying to figure out who I was, both before the bashing and now after it. I was frustrated because I couldn’t seem to remember anything about the bold kid who asked Brian to his prom, but could remember the hurt kid whose father had disowned him, the bullied kid, the disrespected kid, the homeless kid… the kid who had nothing of his own, but could still manage to smile. I remember thinking ‘who was he?’ ‘where was he?’ and ‘who am I?’ so I went to the campus and just began to write down all of my jumbled thoughts on a canvas which I had turned sideways. As I worked and worked, I just kept writing and then pulled out my paints to trace what I had written. By the time I finished, I ended up with a rainbow-colored letter of written purely out of emotion. It was a letter to Brian, but I never addressed it to him.

**  
**

“That… painting was done at a really confusing time of my life. It doesn’t matter. So $150K, huh? Well, at least it’s worth something to someone now. So Ted, what is the final tally? I imagine that’s what has you looking both so shocked and euphoric at the same time, right?”

**  
**

“Justin…”

**  
**

“Don’t, Brian. I don’t want to talk about what was in it, okay? Please just…”

**  
**

“Okay. I won’t push, but you’ll tell me when you’re ready, right?”

**  
**

How was I supposed to answer that? On one hand, I’m sad that it’s gone, but on the other hand, I’m _relieved_ that it is. I mean, within that canvas is all the things I felt, was, am, and want to be. It’s frightening and passionate and intimidating and… just everything that leaves me so exposed to the world. And now someone has it and I’m relieved, because although they know my name as the artist, they don’t know _me_ as the man who went through all of that. I can still hide; I can be anonymous; I can just be whatever the world sees when they look at me instead of the bundle of confused nerves that wrote that letter.

**  
**

“Maybe someday, but not for a long time. Today is for celebrating! So Ted, how much did I make minus fees and commission?”

**  
**

We watch in silence as Ted opens his laptop and accesses JTD’s account. When he finally speaks, his voice the sound of quiet awe. “The commission for the gallery has already been taken out, but Tory, Miranda, and I will receive $10 grand each. So that leaves you with $125K.”

**  
**

“Oh my God! I’m…”

**  
**

“You were never an ‘Emerging Artist’ Justin. You’re an established artist, who just happened to be doing one of his first official art shows. Your work on Rage and the logos you created was your ticket out of obscurity long ago. I have to say, even beyond my fee, I am very proud of you, Justin,” Ted tells me. I don’t ever think I’ve heard him say those particular words to me before, even though I knew he thought them. And I have to say, it feels fucking amazing.

**  
**

“Congratulations, Baby!” Mel screams and hugs me up. Tory and Brian laugh at my continued amazement of this moment. “Oh my goodness, I just had a thought…”

**  
**

“You thinking? It can’t be good,” Brian jokes.

**  
**

“Shut up, Asshole,” Mel retorts, but she’s laughing. That’s another good thing that has happened lately. Mel and Brian have become genuine friends throughout all of this drama. “We’re going to need umbrellas made of concrete when word of this gets out.”

**  
**

“What do you mean?” I ask, genuinely puzzled.

**  
**

“What she means is that there are going to be bricks of piss and shit happening when it’s discovered that despite _their_ machinations and Ms. Plans’ attempt to steer you in the direction she wanted you to go, you’ve managed to succeed without even having to be present at the showcase. And there is absolutely nothing she can do about it or tell you, since she’s not recognized in the social circles you are achieving without even trying,” Brian says as he pulls me closer.

**  
**

I could feel the sudden tension enter his body and know instantly what it means. “Brian, all of you really… as high as I’m able to climb, all of you are coming with me. I can’t think of a group of people that I trust more than those who are in this room, and we can add Cyn, Em, and Ben to the number. Lunch is on me, guys! Someone call the others and tell them to meet us at Le Mont in an hour.” I turn and kiss Brian briefly, before turning to exit the office. I can already hear Em squealing over the phone as Ted fills him in.

**  
**

We’re entering the lobby as I’m brought up short by a familiar voice in the area. There’s Cynthia, of course, but then… oh fuck! _What is Brett doing here?!_  

**_*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ADLS_ **

**_LINDSAY_ **

**  
**

Fucking hell! This has got to be the worst week of my life! Between the shenanigans at the Carnivale, my family’s disloyalty at having Justin’s _artwork_ here and guarded by armed security officers, Clarence’s complete disregard followed by the subsequent slap from that trollop, and my missing merchandise, I have had enough of being fucked with! And now, Lynette and Brian’s bitchy sister are downstairs laughing it up with Ronald and Nancy. Well, I shall not have it! It’s time for me to reclaim control of this situation. With that thought, I leave the room and head down there, intent on my mission to regain my life.

**  
**

“So when is all this to take place, Claire?” I hear Nancy ask. “You must be so anxious and excited to have it all over and done with.”

**  
**

“I am. With the advent of Brandon into our lives, it’s going to be really interesting to see how Brian handles it all.”

**  
**

_Brian? What the fuck has Brian got to do with anything?!_ I continue to listen, hoping to get my answer.

**  
**

“Cynthia is taking care of the introduction right now, Mother. But he’s already agreed to meet with us later to discuss everything before going over there,” Lynette tells her. _Where? Where the fuck is he going? What the fuck is going on with Brian?!_

**  
**

“Well, if it’s alright with you Claire, I’d like to tag along. I have a few choice words to say to her myself. I may be a lot of things, but being complacent in my own life has never been one of them! The bitch should have grown a set of balls years ago.” _Who the fuck are they talking about? Oh, I have had enough of this talking in riddles!_

I enter the room. “Good morning, all. So who are we talking about?” I ask, but am brought up short as I look closely at Claire and then Lynette. _Oh hell the fuck NO! Are they wearing my clothes?_ I clear my throat. “Well, don’t you two look nice this morning. New outfits?”

**  
**

“Yes, indeed, from Inez’s shop. She really does have the best stuff, doesn’t she, Claire?” Lynette smarms.

**  
**

“She does indeed. Working there does have its privileges.”

**  
**

“Does it now?” I sneer. “I guess it would be a step up from shopping at the Big Q for you. But tell me, how were you able to _afford_ it? I don’t imagine you make all that much working there.”

**  
**

Claire looks at me with the familiar smirk I’ve seen on her brother’s face a thousand times. “Well Lindsay, to answer your question, your mom was kind enough to let me keep and alter some items that have recently come into her possession. She found they weren’t to her very stylish, but matronly, taste. These pieces are more geared towards the well-to-do single woman, or for a new wife, who’s still committed to her husband-to-be, but young enough to still want to look sexy while keeping his interests. You understand that all too well, don’t you? Anyway, I couldn’t _not_ share my new bounty with the woman who has become my best friend. So Lynette and I decided to make a day out of it, then come by to model for your wonderful mother. Thank you again, so much, Nancy! The wardrobe is a wonderful addition to my trousseau. Between parties, business lunches and dinners, and travelling abroad at times, it will definitely come in handy.”

**  
**

My stomach lurched as I watch my mother stand up and move forward to receive a hug from Claire. _Since when does she do that?!_ I doubt she even cradled Lynette and me when the she-wolf gave birth to us let alone at any other time in our lives when we could’ve dealt with a simple gesture of kindness. This is absolutely disrespectful to me! And it’s happening within the walls of my own fucking house!

**  
**

“Now ordinarily we would just touch fingers as a sign of acknowledgement, dear. But you are just so darling in your ingenuity to this world that I simply can’t help myself. You are going to make him such a fabulous wife. Not that Annette wasn’t, but she was the love of his youth; you will be the love of his old age. Now, how are John and Peter dealing with all of this?”

**  
**

“Excuse me, _Mother_ , but I haven’t even had my own question answered yet,” I say through gritted teeth.

**  
**

“Well, there are two reasons for that, Lindsay. The first is that it isn’t any of your business whom we were speaking of, as I would imagine that there are more important matters that should have your attention just now.”

**  
**

“Such as?”

**  
**

“Oh I don’t know. Trying to find way out of the messes of your own making, perhaps? You’ve dug yourself into such a hole that I imagine even God, if he were so inclined, couldn’t pull you out of it. And secondly, you were the one who went off on a tangent about wardrobe choices that haven’t a thing to do with you. Over thirty years old and you still haven’t learned to prioritize or see the bigger picture; it’s sad really!”

**  
**

“Mother, I…”

**  
**

“No, you don’t.”

**  
**

“But you don’t even know what I was going to say!”

**  
**

“Yes, I do. You were either going to apolo- _lie_ , or you were going to say that anything which concerns me, concerns you, or, my absolute favorite, you would have said how you just want to feel included. Once again, _none_ of this is your business, so feel free to go back upstairs and figure out your next scene of drama. We are not interested. Good day, Lindsay. Now back to what we were talking about before we were so rudely interrupted...” She says, turning back to Claire.

**  
**

Having been summarily dismissed, I fume as I head back up to my prison. _How dare they disregard me like that!_ Well, I will get to the bottom of what’s going on with Brian. And then it will be time to find out just who this Brandon person is, and see if he can separate Brian and Justin again. As I’ve always said, Brian is meant for nothing but fucking hot guys, and supporting me while he’s doing it. If he fucks me a time or two, all the better. But I can’t wait to see how Justin handles the unknown entity this time. He’ll probably do what he always does when life gets tough, the little sissified faggot… he’ll leave. And this time, I’ll make sure it’s for GOOD! In the meantime, I think it’s time to see Michael about a man named _Brandon_.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

**_CYNTHIA_ **

**  
**

I look at the three men before me, one of whom I knew would be here, but the other two… although they look familiar, I can’t seem to place them at the moment.

**  
**

“Hello again, Brandon. Give me a moment and I’ll be right with you. May I help you, gentlemen?” I ask politely, despite my wanting nothing more than to kick them out.

**  
**

“Yes, we’re here to see Brian Kinney. I apologize that we’re invading his place of business on a Saturday, but we took the chance that he might be in…” the brunet tells me while the tall blond man looks around, examining the artwork on the walls.

**  
**

“These are amazing! Did Justin do these also?” he asks.

**  
**

I suddenly understand the pride that Brian felt as he ordered them hung up. “Why yes, he did. So you’re familiar with Justin Taylor’s work. How so?”

**  
**

“Ah, forgive us the oversight. We’re used to being recognized in the area where we’re from. I’m Connor James and this is my friend and business associate, Brett Keller. We’re personally acquainted with Justin’s work from the Rage franchise.”

**  
**

My jaw drops open at his pronouncement. Connor James is one of the biggest names floating about Hollywood, as is Brett Keller’s in the production arena. I recover immediately and extend my hand. “So sorry that I didn’t immediately recognize you, gentlemen. Both Brian and Justin are just finishing up after an impromptu meeting this morning. I’ll let them know you’re here. Brandon, can I…”

**  
**

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine until you get back. I’m sure that Brian and Justin will need to take care of this immediately.” He smiles winningly at me, reminding me instantly of Brian.

**  
**

My thoughts are interrupted by the loud cheer erupting from Justin’s office and then the door is open. “Looks like I don’t need to rush off just yet. They’re headed this way.”

**  
**

At first, Justin’s back is turned towards the lobby. I can see the love and pride beaming from Brian as he looks down at him. It’s always struck me how different he looks when he’s focusing on Justin. I should’ve realized the first time I saw that look how much Brian loved him. It’s unlike any other persona he portrays, and apparently, I’m not the only one who’s noticed it this time as all three men are struck dumb while watching them. As Justin turns around, I see his smile diminish a bit, but he recovered well. “Justin, Brian…”

**  
**

“Connor, Brett, what are you two doing here? Isn’t there some big premiere this weekend that you should be attending?” Justin asks.

**  
**

“Don’t tell me that the sun is a little less bright for the absence of Sunshine here,” Brian drawls sarcastically, placing a possessive arm around Justin’s shoulders.

**  
**

Brett ducks his head and smiles, before straightening up and clearing his throat. “You have nothing to worry about in that quarter, although you are right about missing _Sunshine_. Justin is definitely missed in the few days he’s been gone. But that’s not why we’re here, right Con?”

**  
**

“Oh yeah… we’ve come because we have something for you, Brian, that we think you should have. Although I’m still not happy that I’ve lost my chance with Justin, after speaking with Dijon…”

**  
**

“Dijon? _Dijon like the mustard_? What does he have to do with anything?” Ted asks.

**  
**

Brian sighs. “Calm down, Theodore. Dijon was in L.A. at that function I told you about. You know, the one that George suggested we attend?”

**  
**

“Oh. I remember, but what was Dijon doing there? They run in decidedly different circles, don’t they?”

**  
**

“Yes and no. They share common interests. Now if you would shut up and let them speak, I think your questions will be answered so that you don’t have to guess wrongly.” Brian glared at him, clearly losing patience. Ted gulped hard and made the lock and key signal by his mouth indicating that he was shutting up now. Thank goodness because my curiosity is also piqued. “So what brings you guys out of the Star-studded state?”

**  
**

“As I was saying, after the talk with Dijon, I understand why I never stood a chance. You guys were amazing and by the time you finished, there wasn’t any doubt left of why you two should be together for however long it lasts. So anyway, Brett took me to the art show last night. I had no idea that Justin’s pieces would be featured in the showcase since one of his interns had invited him to see her work as well. But when we got there, big and bold on the left wall, was the artist Justin Taylor’s work being displayed.”

**  
**

Brett took over then. “All of your work was magnificent, Justin, but this… Well, this one called to us. What’s funny is that Connor and I had the same thought and began an anonymous bidding war with each other. It wasn’t until I caught him filling out the slip after my counter-offer that we decided to write a check of $75K each so that we could give it to Brian together.”

**  
**

There is a collective gasp and I feel like I’ve missed out on a whole conversation.

**  
**

“How did you know it was about Brian? I didn’t name it,” Justin asks breathlessly. I want to take him into my arms as he sounds like he wants to cry. _Why_? He just sold a painting for… oh shit! $150K! I would be dancing naked in fire if I did that my major first time out!

**  
**

“How could we not?” Connor asks. “You’re right that you didn’t put a name on it, but you poured your soul into ‘The ‘Dear’ Purge’. Do you have any idea how hard it was not to start bawling like a baby while standing there and reading those words in public? I have an image as a tough guy to uphold, after all. Look, I can’t imagine what it took for you to slice yourself open like that, but damn it, man! All of those thoughts, emotions… those moments _need_ to be shared with Brian. So we’ve brought it with us. That painting needs to be home, where it so clearly belongs. And so do you.”

**  
**

I don’t think I have ever heard such silence in my life. Justin looks stunned; Brian looks a cross between happy and scared; Ted, Mel, and Tory look so happy that their smiles look as if to split their faces. Even Brandon, who doesn’t know the full history of Brian and Justin is affected.

**  
**

“Brian, I…”

**  
**

“Don’t, Justin. Just don’t. Now you don’t have to speak about it, if you still don’t want to. Let’s just… look at it as a gift. That’s what I’m going to do, okay? Thank you Brett and Connor for doing this. I would’ve done it myself had I known about the show…”

**  
**

We all laughed. “I’m sure you would have, but Justin is a man of many secrets.”

**  
**

“Not that many,” Justin argues.

**  
**

“Only the ones you’re afraid to jinx. But since I believe in celebrating accomplishments, how about you guys join us for a late lunch at Le Mont? It’s what… one-thirty in L.A. now? By the time you make it back, it will be time for you to start getting ready.”

**  
**

“I was actually thinking about skipping tonight, Connor, what about you?” Brett asks.

**  
**

“I certainly didn’t want to be bothered with Penelope hanging her tits all over me. I mean, I know she’s supposed to for appearance purposes, but still…” He mock shivers, causing Brian, Justin, and Brett to laugh.

**  
**

“Penelope? As in Penelope Shepard?” Mel asks.

**  
**

“Yeah, that’s her. You know her?” Connor asks, and at Mel’s silence, he laughs. “Ah, biblically- _or not so biblically_ \- I take it?”

**  
**

“Yeah, not so biblically indeed. She still with Janice?”

**  
**

“No. At the moment she’s a free agent, although she might be willing to make an exception for an old friend. I’ll ask Leda if she can accompany her to the premiere in my stead.”

**  
**

“Leda? Not Leda Ja...wait a minute?! Is Leda James related to you?”

**  
**

“My half-sister, why?”

**  
**

“Mel, you old… and I do mean OLD doggette!” Brian exclaims, earning an elbow in the ribs from Melanie. “Looks like you got around too, during your college years.”

**  
**

“So you’re _the_ Melanie Marcus, huh? You know you broke my sister’s heart? How’s the wife and son?” Connor asks.

**  
**

“Our- as in mine and Brian’s- son is fine, but the wife… well that horse-humping thundercunt is no more.”

**  
**

He laughs. “Well, it’s nice to finally know where Leda came up with _that_ one. When she first said that about our latest stepmother, I spit my beer. It’s nice to meet you, Melanie. Perhaps I should call Leda and ask her to meet me here instead?”

**  
**

“Please DO!” We all yell as Mel looks on mortified.

**  
**

“She should have called the second she kicked Lyin’ lips Lindsay out.” Ted rolls his eyes.

**  
**

“Well Theodore, we finally agree on something, since I told her the exact same thing. Looks like the day for wishes is being granted. Which leads me to my next question, who the fuck are you?” Brian asks as he addresses Brandon.

**  
**

“Hello Brian, I’m your brother.”

**  
**

_Oh fuck! What a day!_    

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*ADLS_ **

**_MICHAEL_ **

**  
**

This is bullshit! Utter, unadulterated bullshit! This bitch finally decides to visit me and she has done so only to berate me and because she wants information?! Well Lindsay can suck several diseased dicks as far as I’m concerned.

**  
**

“Michael, do you hear me? I want to know who this Brandon character is! You already owe me for selling me out!”

**  
**

“I owe you shit, Lindsay! I’m the one sitting in fucking jail while you’re roaming the streets free. Tell me, have you found your next john yet?”

**  
**

“Fuck you, Michael!”

**  
**

“Not even with your former _husband’s_ plastic dick! Now to answer your question so that I can go back to what I was doing…”

**  
**

“And what exactly was that? Playing with yourself?”

**  
**

“No, cutting a deal.” Well now that shut her up, didn’t it? “As I was saying, I don’t know any Brandon, at least not from here. And since I’ve never been anywhere but Pittsburgh and New York my entire life, I don’t know who Brandon is or what he has to do with Brian. He’s never mentioned anyone by that name to me and since the only trick’s name who he’s bothered to _remember_ is Boy fucking Wonder’s, I can’t tell you anything. Besides, shouldn’t you be concentrating on tricking that Clarence guy into marrying you? You shouldn’t be worrying about some other dude who has no benefit to you, right?”

**  
**

“First of all, it’s not your business what goes on between Clarence and I…”

**  
**

“Just like it isn’t _your_ business who Brian knows or doesn’t know. It’s mine! But I’m not worried about some man who can’t get Brian and Justin to drop the charges against me, now am I?”

**  
**

“As I was saying… if I can figure out who this _Brandon_ person is to Brian, perhaps I can get Brian to drop the charges against you while getting him to dump Justin. We need him out of the way once and for all, Michael!”

**  
**

“Yeah, well good luck with that! I don’t even know who Brian is anymore. He hasn’t come to visit me, he won’t even take my calls… you know, that’s what you should be doing. Getting Mel to get Brian to lift these ridiculous restraining orders. That’s how you can make yourself useful. Go sweet talk her, lick her pussy, and get back into her good graces. Then find out what you can and make whatever evidence she and twinkie boy cooked up against me disappear! Then maybe I’ll be able to find out who that Brandon guy is for you, but with me stuck in a cell...”

**  
**

“Fine, Michael. I’ll try but I’m not promising anything. Besides, I need you out of here so that I don’t go down with you. That fucking fiddler betrayed both of us. Hmm, maybe if I offer my testimony in exchange…”

**  
**

“Forget it. He’s got nothing left to lose since he already lost Boy Wonder. You and I, on the other hand…”

**  
**

“Yeah, I get it…”

**  
**

We’re both silenced by the loud buzzing sound, which announces a new prisoner on the floor and are stunned even further to see that last person we needed to being led in by handcuffs… Christopher Mark Hobbs.

 

_Fuck and Double Fuck!!_

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	40. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 37: SORRY, NOT SORRY by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

 

The title of this chapter is also my theme song for the year 2018. I've never been one to apologize for my thoughts, views, opinions, my work...ANYTHING that I may think or feel, so this song is just a testament to the way I live my life. I hope you all ENJOY it!  

So here's to hoping that you all will become the BEST, UNAPOLOGETICALLY YOU that you can be. Love you all and HAPPY NEW YEAR, FOLKS! 

HUGS, KISSES and WELL WISHES!

~Nichelle

 

**_CHAPTER 37: SORRY, NOT SORRY_ **

**_  
_ **

**_*Payback is a bad bitch/ And baby, I'm the baddest_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Now I'm out here looking like revenge/ Feelin' like a 10, the best I ever been/ And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt To see me like this, but it gets worse (wait a minute)_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Now you're out here looking like regret/ Ain't too proud to beg, second chance you'll never get/ And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this/ But it gets worse (wait a minute)_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Now payback is a bad bitch And baby, I'm the baddest_ **

**_You're fuckin' with a savage Can't have this, can't have this (ah)_ **

**_And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)/ Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_ **

**_Being so bad got me feelin' so good/ Showing you up like I knew that I would_ **

**_Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)/ Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_ **

**_Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned/ Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Baby, fineness is the way to kill/ Tell me how it feel, bet it's such a bitter pill/ And yeah, I know you thought you had bigger, better things/ Bet right now this stings (wait a minute)_ **

**_  
_ **

**_'Cause the grass is greener under me/ Bright as technicolor, I can tell that you can see/ And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this/ But it gets worse (wait a minute)_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Now payback is a bad bitch/ And baby, I'm the baddest_ **

**_You fuckin' with a savage/ Can't have this, can't have this (ah)_ **

**_And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)/ Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_ **

**_Being so bad got me feelin' so good/ Showing you up like I knew that I would_ **

**_Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)/ Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_ **

**_Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned/ Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Talk that talk, baby Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_ **

**_If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_ **

**_Better walk, better walk that walk, baby_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)/ Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_ **

**_Being so bad got me feelin' so good/ Showing you up like I knew that I would_ **

**_Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)/ Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_ **

**_Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned/ Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Payback is a bad bitch/ And baby, I'm the baddest_ **

**_I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest*_ **

**  
**

**_ALLEGHENY COUNTY LOCK-UP_ **

**_ANNETTE_ **

**  
**

I’m standing here damn near peeing in my pants while watching Novotny and Peterson’s faces. I had no idea that she would come visit the nimrod today, but I couldn’t have timed it more perfectly if I did. Although Judge Roy is facing criminal charges for racketeering and bribery, I can’t re-try Hobbs again for simple assault, I can and will try him for the breaking and entering charges, as well as vandalism, coercion, and conspiracy. I asked to have an outside mediator to look into the former case regarding Justin Taylor, as I no longer trust that one of Roy’s golfing buddies won’t try to cover up the Stockwell and Roy connection that Justin suspects there is.

 

I also don’t trust Lindsay not to interfere, or more accurately _influence_ , the investigation in her usual way. I swear she has more mileage on her twat than the Belt Parkway in Brooklyn, and has had more trains run on her than the Long Island Railroad has routes to and from NYC! Anyway, Judge Malachi Jones from the Supreme Court in Philadelphia is reviewing the Hobbs assault case to see exactly what happened, since he really should have been charged with attempted murder. Should certainly be interesting to see what he finds.

**  
**

I watch them whispering frantically back and forth while still staring at Hobbs as he talks to his defense attorney. By now, the deal should be on the table: testimony in exchange for a lighter sentence in reference to the vandalism, coercion, and conspiracy charges only. The B&E is a separate issue altogether since that was done to a private residence, but what happened at St. James was not only public knowledge, it also put the entire population of St. James Academy at risk. With their permission, I’m offering him a sentence of seven years to be served consecutively to any other sentence he gets for his other cases. If he’s smart, he’ll take it and concentrate solely on the other trial coming up for him. But then again, if he was smart he never would have gotten mixed up with the modern day whining Pinocchio and his long-haired, snake-tongued _puppet mistress_ to begin with. He certainly gives new meaning to the phrase ‘Dumb Jock.’

**  
**

“He’s asking to speak with you,” Garrett whispers in my ear as I continue to watch Novotny and Peterson.

**  
**

“Who is, exactly?”

**  
**

“Hobbs. He has questions about the offer.”

**  
**

“Pity. I was hoping that it was Novotny, but I’m sure that’ll be forthcoming as soon as his _master_ leaves.” The shrill tones of Peterson reaches my ears, even while I watch her stand up from the table. I see the smug look in her eyes as she looks down at him from her upright position. His eyes narrow at her as she orders him to fix the shit his negligence in hiring the doofus has caused. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out _which_ doofus she is speaking of, since he’s clearly one of the others in this situation. Greasy Doofus is currently beginning his sentence upstate so that only leaves Dopey Doofus upstairs since Dumbass Doofus is being ordered by Graspy Doofus in the expensive suit. I snicker as before he can respond, she flounces off towards the exit. “I suspect the request to see me won’t be long in coming now.”

**  
**

“No, it won’t. What do you want me to tell him?”

**  
**

“Tell him… tell him I am away from my office until late next week. Let’s see what he’s like when he can’t follow through with her order. I’m sure that he’s expected to call her when he has news, so the fact that she won’t hear from him will bring her back here sooner rather than later. Has the recording been closed out?”

**  
**

“I gave orders to wait until five minutes after she left or until the guards removed him from the area- whichever came first.”

**  
**

“Good, Garrett. With what we know about little mumbling Michael, that recording should prove very interesting and informative indeed.”

**  
**

With that we leave the area to go speak with Hobbs. Hopefully, the conversation will be brief, because honestly, being in his presence makes me contemplate what I will look like in an orange jumpsuit of my own. In short, it’s not a good career move!

**  
**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

**  
**

**_KINNETIK JTD_ **

**_BRIAN_ **

**  
**

Is it wrong that I want to call Lindsay and gloat right now? Probably and it is taking great restraint on my part to stop myself from doing so. We just received a call from the D.A. to give us an update on the case against Michael and to request us to come down and make the official statement. As much as it saddens me that it has come to this, what Michael did should be paid for. If it was anyone else, I would say they were getting what they deserve. Knowing what I know now about both Michael and Lindsay, I feel like they are still getting off a bit too easy.

**  
**

I turn to Brandon, who I still can’t believe introduced himself as my brother. My brother! So the innuendo wasn’t an assumption at all. I know that he and I have to talk, but right now, Justin and I have to get to the station. As I look around, the only one not seeming surprised is Cynthia.

**  
**

“You knew about this?”

**  
**

“I met him yesterday along with Lynette and Claire. She had come by to see you.”

**  
**

“What the fuck does she want? I’m not…”

**  
**

“Calm down, Brian. There is more to that situation than you understand, but I can honestly say it’s nothing like what you’re thinking. She actually came to impart some news that you will be interested in.”

**  
**

“I highly doubt that,” I snark.

**  
**

“Regardless of what _you_ say, I know you will be. I’ll call her and Lynette and have them meet us at the restaurant as well.”

**  
**

“But…”

**  
**

“Nope. That’s what’s going to happen, and I’m not fucking around on this, Brian. If you would like my resignation now, I’ll give it. Otherwise, stick a dick in it and just keep an open mind.”

**  
**

I know that my look registers the shock I feel right now. I have never heard my assistant and my closest female friend speak to me in such a manner. But I know that I would be a fool to call her on it. No one, other than Justin, has ever had solely my best interests at heart, even when I am as obstinate as I want to be right now. I know that I can trust her implicitly and that she would have found out the whole story before being so willing to stand toe-to-toe with me like this. So why am I having this kind of reaction? “You’ve been spending too much time with Mel, I see.”

**  
**

She smiles, knowing that she won the battle of wills between us this time. “And so what if I have? She’s but another woman who isn’t afraid to tell you what she thinks, even if her reasons for doing so have changed a bit. It’s about time you accept that and I’m here to see that you do.”

**  
**

I sigh and roll my eyes. “Fine. You win, but don’t expect it to happen again.”

**  
**

“Don’t you mean, too often? I’m never going to bite my tongue or bow to the King of Liberty, Brian. And you wouldn’t want me to, now would you?” Cyn smirks.

**  
**

“So, meeting at the restaurant? I suppose it will give Brett and Connor to secure a room for the night since it appears that a weekend in the Pitts is in your immediate futures. I can’t believe you’re skipping out on the premiere,” Justin says. He knows Cyn and I have come to another understanding even if the rest are left wondering.

**  
**

“That works for us. Besides, you know how those things go, Justin. Boring, boring, boring, schmooze and by the end of it, snoring. I’m already having a lot more fun here and we haven’t even done anything yet. Brian and Cynthia’s repartee is enough to keep us entertained.” Brett answers for the two of them.

**  
**

“Ah, you should have heard Justin’s a little while ago. Remind me to tell you about it when we get to the restaurant. If you think Mel’s thundercunt comment was funny, you should hear Justin’s take on Ball-Gag-Quick Tricks. It’s very enlightening.” Cynthia snickers. “In the meantime, Brandon, if you have any other business to conduct…”

**  
**

“Just a phone call home and to check on a few clients.”

**  
**

“Clients?” I ask. It just dawned on me that I don’t even know if this guy is on the up and up. With Justin and I hitting the mainstream in our businesses, and with this merger happening, we can’t be too careful about who we let into our lives now, and that especially includes gold-digging family members.

**  
**

“Yeah. I’m a Corporate Attorney representing five businesses, including my father’s. I’m also the private attorney on retainer for a few high-profile clients as well.”

**  
**

“Wait though...you said you’re his brother. How is that? There is only him and Claire that I know of. I knew you were making inquiries about Brian’s whereabouts but...” Mel queries. I could see her bull-dyke lawyer wheels turning.

**  
**

“Mel, it’s a long story and although I’ve told Justin, I’ll tell everyone else of the Kinney-inbreeding family tree over lunch...or should we just call it dinner? I don’t know how long we’re going to be at the station, although I don’t expect that should take too long. But this is a conversation best had with a lot of liquor, privacy and at least a semblance of comfort involved.” I turn to Brandon then. “Are you sure? I mean...”

**  
**

“I know what you mean. When Daddy J told me…”

**  
**

“Daddy J?”

**  
**

“I have two fathers- John and Robert. John is my bio-dad, while my brother Garrett's bio-dad is Robert. Garrett works here in the DA’s office.”

**  
**

“Wait, Garrett Dickerson is your brother?” Justin asks as shocked as the rest of us. What are the odds that one of the people working the cases is in some way linked by blood to me?

**  
**

“Yeah, technically he’s my half brother. We have the same mom but different fathers. But my dad adopted him and vice versa. So that’s why my name is officially Kinney-Dickerson whereas his is Dickerson-Kinney, although he rarely uses the latter when working. He tends to worry how people will react to the news that he has two dads. He’s not ashamed of it, just feels that the less questions asked the better, and it also keeps him from punching someone’s lights out- his words, not mine. As for the use of both my names, I really don’t give a flying fart what people think in any area of my life.”

**  
**

“Yep Kinney, I do believe we’ve found your kinfolk,” Mel snarks. “That ‘If I’m not fucking you, it isn’t your business’ mentality must be an inherited trait.”

**  
**

Brandon laughs. “I guess in the most fundamental way it is. Daddy J says a much more vivid variation of that all the time, involving tabs and slots.  In fact, I was going to try to catch up to him while you guys were off taking care of your business,” Brandon answers.

**  
**

“Then you might as well tag along with us. I’m fairly certain he’ll be at the station along with Annette Peters, the D.A. trying the cases.”

**  
**

“Cases?”

**  
**

“Yes. You wouldn’t believe the mess these two have going right now,” Mel says, pointing at Justin and I.

**  
**

“Well, if you guys don’t mind, I’d really like to see Garrett. It’s been awhile since he’s been back home to Chicago. I need to update him on Daddy J’s condition.”

**  
**

“Condition? Is Uncle John sick?” I ask.

**  
**

“He was, but thankfully he’s getting better and stronger everyday. If he had taken care of his heart last year when the doctor told him to, he wouldn’t have given us a big time scare. But no, he couldn’t stop working long enough to do that even though he has a very capable staff.”

**  
**

“Sounds like micromanaging runs in the family,” Cynthia said dryly, still unintimidated when I cut my eyes at her. “That said, Connor and Brett, I’ll help get you both settled and you four go and take care of everything. Oh, Ted and Tory, I’d like you both to stay behind for a few moments regarding Monday’s meetings, if you don’t mind.”

**  
**

“Seems like the micromanaging almost is caught through osmosis,” I snark at her. Cynthia laughs, but she knows that I trust her. She’ll see that everything is taken care of even though Justin and I haven’t even begun to work on the campaigns for Eyeconics and Balmain yet. It doesn’t matter that we’ll be pulling an all-nighter to get things done. Which reminds me… “Justin, do you have the original specs and notes of the work you did on the Balmain account?”

**  
**

“Yeah, I do. Tory, can you get them to Cyn as soon as possible?”

**  
**

“It’s definitely a small world,” Brandon says, amazement clear in his voice.

**  
**

“Why do you say that?” Justin asks, looking over to him.

**  
**

“I was one of three attorneys that helped Harrison Balmain during his very lucrative divorce to Jasmine Parks. I take care of his business interests.”

**  
**

“Then it’s fortuitous that you’re here anyway, even if it is for personal reasons,” Justin pointed out. “Cynthia, if you could get him a copy of Kinnetik JTD’s standard contract so he can go over it while he’s here, that would be great.”

**  
**

“I can do that, but isn’t there a legal cooling off period when dealing with a merger?”

**  
**

“Yes and no,” Brandon answers.

**  
**

“He’s right in this case, although the terms tend to vary from state-to-state. It helps that Brian and Justin were already listed as a secondary proprietor on each other’s business. It’s now a matter of just changing the paperwork to reflect the change to co-owners instead of a sole proprietor. Basically, it will be listed as the Taylor-Kinney Corporation. Are you guys okay with that? I mean, if…”

**  
**

“I’m fine with that. If anything, Brian and I will just have to buy each other out or split everything evenly before separating the businesses once again.” Justin says.

**  
**

“But that’s not an option,” I state firmly.

**  
**

“Brian, we have to at least prepare for the possibility.”

**  
**

“No, we don’t,” I say and even I hear the surety in my voice. I’m not letting him go in any form this time, and that extends to the business as well. I can tell by the look on Mel’s, Ted’s and Tory’s faces that they understand exactly what I’m saying, even if Justin doesn’t right now. “Justin, this is something that we’ve always played around with when I was with Ryder. I didn’t even know that you still thought about it after...while you were _recuperating_. I can’t think of anyone I would rather be in business with. So no, we don’t have to worry about splitting the business in half. Whether everything else works out or not, I know that I can trust you with this.”

**  
**

I can see the moment what I just said registers with him, and I know that he feels the same way. There will be no splitting assets down the middle. “This time we’re playing by our own rules in all facets,” he whispers so that only I can hear.

**  
**

“Yeah, we are. So Kinnetik JTD is here to stay. Cyn, I trust that you and Tory can work on joining the contract terms to mirror each other,” I tell them.

**  
**

“That shouldn’t be a problem at all, Brian,” Mel interjects. “It seems that both you and Justin are experts at reading each other. The contracts for both Kinnetik and JT Designs read the same way and the contractual conditions fully spelled out. Since I wrote both of them, I would know. The only things that need to be changed now are the names and fees to reflect of the cost of campaigns as a whole, instead of as separate entities.”

**  
**

I nod. “I would ask you to stay behind and work on this, Mel, but…”

**  
**

“Say no more, Brian. Besides, I’m sure Ted has it covered. He knows the fees and all of that. Teddy, just be sure to send me the contract for final proof before you print it up. I can check it all from the phone and edit accordingly.”

**  
**

“No problem. Nice that you finally upgraded your phone from the stone ages. Be sure to forward me the receipt for the write-off since it counts as a business expense.”

**  
**

“It does?” Brett and Connor asks. I just smile at their response.

**  
**

“Yes, as long as you can prove that it’s mainly used for business purposes. I’m surprised that your accountants didn’t tell you that,” Ted answers.

**  
**

“No, he didn’t. We use the same one. I’m sure it was just an oversight,” Brett says.

**  
**

“HA! Bullshit, Brett. Besides, look what happened to Wesley when he trusted his accountant to tell him the truth of things. That five years for tax evasion is still eating his career alive, and it wasn’t even his fault! Ted, are you taking on new clients?”

 

“Oh, um...I haven’t really considered taking on a client-base beyond Kinnetik, JT Designs and those I consider family,” Ted stammers.

**  
**

“Well perhaps you should. I think you, me and Brett have some things to talk about after we get settled, if that’s alright with you and your boss?”

**  
**

They all look at me for permission. I know why Ted is feeling a little apprehensive. I swear he needs to get his fucking confidence back and quickly! “It’s fine with me, Schmidt. And what the hell are you looking at me for? You’re your own man and this is your field of expertise. As long as you put Justin and I first, you won’t have a problem out of me. I named you CFO of this company for a reason and I know Justin trusts you implicitly. So fuck the fuck-ups, get your head out of your ass and make your money!”

**  
**

“Well in that case, Brett and Connor, as soon as I take care of Kinnetik JTD business, I’ll be happy to talk to both of you about your accounting needs,” Ted says and I just roll my eyes at his politeness. Justin elbows me in the ribs and I chuckle a bit.

**  
**

“Let’s get going, guys. The sooner you get this shit done, the sooner I can eat,” Mel says.

**  
**

“Where’s Gussie today?” Justin asks.

**  
**

“He’s with Dusty and Marie again today. They decided to extend their stay at Marie’s mom’s house. Lindsay has been calling and leaving messages on their phones so much that they are considering getting new numbers.”

**  
**

“So that means you’re free for the weekend, huh?” Justin asks slyly and I know where he’s going with this.

**  
**

“Looks like… wait a minute, why are you asking?”

**  
**

“No reason,” he smiles. She narrows her eyes at him, but decides to let it go for now.

**  
**

I notice the quick look exchanged by Brett and Connor, while Ted just snickers. Yep, it’s definitely the right time to set Mel up. Since Lindsay has been out of the picture, I’ve noticed exactly what Ron and Nancy meant when they spoke of the problem they had with Mel and Lindsay’s relationship. Even though she’s getting back to the person I’d met over ten years ago, I can still see the way Lindsay had emotionally beaten her down. It’s something that only a person who has been emotionally abused would notice. She and I have that in common. Although I was physically abused by Jack and Joan, it’s the bruises that can’t be seen which hurt worse. They’ve hindered me in so many ways; the most important one being when I lost Justin. I can’t allow Mel to continue down the emotionally stilted road she’s been on for so long. And what the fuck??!! I’ve turned into a damn lezzy, thinking all this shit.

**  
**

“Justin, can you check my balls to make sure I still have them?” I whisper to him.

**  
**

“What the hell are you talking about?”

**  
**

“I just compared myself to Mel in my head. Something is seriously wrong with that. I think my balls shriveled to create a labia.”

**  
**

He laughs and turns around to me. He stands on his tip-toes while bringing our heads together. As soon as his lips graze mine, I feel my dick stir. Apparently, he noticed too. “Still wondering where your balls are?”

**  
**

“Hm...I can do with a bit more convincing that they’re still there.” He brings his lips to mine fully then and it doesn’t take but five seconds of the contact to have me breathless and aching with need. But it is short-lived as the excessive throat clearing brings us both back into focus.

**  
**

“Um, Justin, if you could give Brian back his tonsils, we can get going,” Mel orders, causing the others to laugh.

**  
**

“Later,” Justin whispers against my lips.

**  
**

“Hell yeah,” I whisper back and plant a single sensual kiss against his smiling lips.

**  
**

We say our goodbyes and lead the way out with Brandon and Mel in tow. This day has been interesting so far, and I doubt that it’s about to slow down. But first, we have to get through the shit at the police station. Part of me feels bad that we have to do this… I mean, who in a million years would’ve guessed that my partner would have to file official charges against my former best friend? But when I think of all Michael has done to the young man sitting behind me while I’m in the passenger seat of Mel’s car, I realize that there really isn’t another choice if I’m going to hold on to my own morals and ideals in this. I’m a little sad that it has to come to this, but Michael and Lindsay forced me to choose between them and myself. And for the first time, I’m choosing me.

**  
**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

****  
  


**_LINDSAY_ **

**  
**

I am internally screaming right now! The whole trip to see Michael was a pointless waste of my fucking time. Instead of being helpful, the little ingrate was ungracious and as demanding as always. Is that anyway to treat me, the only friend he has left? Then to see Chris Hobbs enter the prison… I feel like all of my carefully laid plans are going to shit!

**  
**

My thoughts are interrupted by the cellphone ringing in the seat next to me. A fucking prepaid cellphone and another thing that’s chapping my ass right now! I asked Daddy to put me on his plan and he said that I had to asks my mother. So I did and she told me that until I got a fucking job, then the answer was going to be no. She then continued to throw it in my face that right now, I am on their mercy since they are the only people willing to give me free room and board until I become self-sufficient. Well fuck that shit! I'm not looking to kowtow again to some innane idiot who I have to regard as my _boss._ I'm only biding my timeonly until Clarence gets his head out of his ass and realizes that what I want is the only thing that should truly matter. What part of I don’t want to work is hard to understand?! What part of I should be taken care of in the manner that _she_ is has not registered with her?! What part of I should be treated as an equal to the pampered princess Lynette is not clear?! I take a calming breath before answering the phone.

**  
**

“This is Lindsay.”

**  
**

“Yes, I know as it should be. Where are you?” Clarence asks me.

**  
**

“On my way back to the house.”

**  
**

“That’s not what I meant, but I’ll let that go for now. Look, I’ve arranged a luncheon with some people I would like for you to meet. Are you due back this way soon?”

**  
**

“I should be back at my parents’ house in about half an hour.”

**  
**

“No problem, but since it’s going to be at Le Mont, perhaps you should just come straight there.”

**  
**

I look at the Donna Karan suit I’m wearing from yesterday and once again, curse whomever it was that stole my new clothes. “I’m really not dressed appropriately, Clarence. I had a few errands to run this morning. I’ll just go back to the house, change and meet you there.”

**  
**

“You misunderstand, Lindsay. It wasn’t a request. Since I am hosting, it is imperative that we be on time and together when greeting my guests. Now if this is a problem for you, we can call this entire arrangement off right now with no hard feelings.”

**  
**

“NO!” I project involuntarily. That would ruin all of my reformulated plans and I can’t have that. Taking another calming breath, I speak again, trying for my wheedling tone. “No Clarence, that’s not necessary. It’s just...well I know it’s silly but I would feel better meeting your friends in a dress as opposed to the pantsuit I’m wearing.” Perhaps if I appeal to his semi-old world ideals, I can get my way in this.

**  
**

“No need to stand on such formality, Lindsay. These people are pretty forward-thinking individuals. Although all are successful in their own rights, they are far less stodgy than some of my other business associates. So I will see you in about twenty minutes then. Don’t be late,” he orders, hanging up before I have a chance to get another word in edgewise.

**  
**

I hate being fucking controlled, but really, what choice do I have if I’m going to succeed in my revenge against all those who hurt me, beginning with Justin? Brian and Mel never would have rebelled against me if it wasn’t for _him_! They never would have seen through my motives enough to begin having second thoughts about following my carefully-worded edicts. So for now, I’ll submit to Clarence’s wishes and play my part as the doting fiancee. But as soon as I’ve secured my position by his side, I will make the rest of them pay, and pay dearly!

**  
**

I arrive at the restaurant a few minutes before he _asked_. That’s another thing he and I need to get straight, forthwith. Lately when he is addressing me, he sounds so dictatorial and I don’t like it at all. He needs to learn what’s acceptable to me and what isn’t. I take a few minutes to reapply my makeup and run the brush through my hair until it gleams. Taking a brief glance at the clock, I smile at my little act of rebellion as it reads two minutes past the time I was ordered to be here. Smoothing down the red pantsuit, I grab my purse and head into the restaurant.

**  
**

I look around the place and I have to say, I’m impressed. Although I have passed by many times, I’ve never been inside here. Sure, many of the men I’ve fucked could have afforded to bring me here for lunch, but our lunch dates were never about _eating_. Even now, I see many of them almost cringing as I join Clarence at the table while their wives sit oblivious to the reason they have each gone as white as a ghost. I inwardly chuckle at the power I hold over each of them; knowing that all it will take is one well-placed innuendo and their entire worlds as they have known them will crash down around their ears. It’s a heady feeling!

**  
**

“You should at least try not to look so smug, Lindsay. Whereas, they and you may feel as if you all have pulled the proverbial wool over the eyes of their better halves, I’m willing to bet that they know exactly what you have been up to.”

**  
**

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Clarence.”

**  
**

He snickers. “Of course, you do. It doesn’t take a genius to know why any of them would associate with you.”

**  
**

“Well if I’m such a low-bred hussy, then why do you?” I ask, losing all pretense of patience with him.

**  
**

“Call me a sucker for charitable works. It isn’t easy trying to turn a whore into a housewife, or in your case, a _working_ one. Now, let’s have a pleasant lunch, shall we?” I gasp and he holds out my chair.

**  
**

Instead of slapping his face and storming out as I long to do, I sit down. It wouldn’t do to cause an additional scene, no matter how much I long to do it. But I’m trying to regain my former status within this set, before my unfortunate misstep with Melanie, so I have to bide my time. It’s then that I notice that our exchange wasn’t entirely private as sitting at the table is his partner, Paul Harris. Fucking hell, what is he doing here?!

**  
**

“Paul, what a nice surprise,” I say, pasting on a smile. “I was under the impression that this was a business dinner.”

**  
**

“It is, but since Clarence and I share several interests including business dealings, it makes my presence here a bit expected.”

**  
**

“Oh? So can you tell me about who else will be in attendance?” I ask, just as the waiter comes upon us and I order a white wine spritzer. I have to remind myself that I’m driving as I would like nothing better than to ask for an entire bottle of Captain Morgan to drown my sudden sorrow. Something has to fucking give!

**  
**

“Just a few of our associates, many of whom you met the other night at the Carnivale. Ah, here they come now.”

**  
**

Both Clarence and Paul stand to greet their guests as I remain seated. I’m feeling quite superfluous as Clarence seems to finally remember that I am sitting here and reintroduces me. I watch as all of them laugh and joke with the easy familiarity born of long friendships and I’m once again, reminded of what I used to have; what has been stolen from me by that fucking little upstart. It doesn’t help that as the others take their seats, they are rehashing all of the highlights of Carnivale and the subsequent drama.

**  
**

“So Lindsay, Clarence tells us that the little brunet man was a good friend of yours,” Haley Mills asks me. She and I seemed to hit it off rather well after being introduced the other night and have a lot in common. Like me, she was trapped in a loveless alliance for a number of years.

**  
**

“I guess you could say that. I’ve known Michael for a long time. He’s usually so mild-mannered. I don’t know what caused him to engage in such an unseemly display.”

**  
**

“I heard that it could be because he was caught red-handed in a bit of conjecture. A friend of mine at the police station told me that Justin Taylor is supposed to come in this afternoon to give his official statement about the embezzlement charges,” Her husband, Stephen, interjects.

**  
**

“Oh? I hadn’t heard that,” I hedge.

**  
**

“No, you wouldn’t have, as it’s not public knowledge. There is just so much more to that case than what happened the other night between the three men. I heard that Ethan Gold has already given his statement and made a deal. If you ask me, it was the smart thing to do, let alone the right thing. It’s sad that while Justin’s star is certainly on the rise, the sun hasn’t even had a chance to shine on the talented young man.”

**  
**

My ears perked up then. “What do you mean about Justin’s star rising? I mean I know that Carnivale was a success, especially with some influential art critics in attendance.”

**  
**

“Oh that’s right, Clarence did mention that you were an assistant within the Bloom Gallery awhile ago.”

**  
**

“Pardon? I was never just an _assistant_. I was the gallery manager. And yes, I am well-versed in the who’s who of the art world. But what of Justin? I mean, sure he’s talented, even after his unfortunate mishap a couple of years ago…”

**  
**

“I think being the victim of attempted murder constitutes much more than a mere _mishap_ , don’t you think? I still can’t believe that Hobbs kid just got off with a Simple Assault charge. I mean to only get five-hundred hours of community service...”

**  
**

“I agree,” I interrupt the beginning of Paul’s tirade. The last thing I want to do is listen to the ongoing praises of _the Justin Taylor Appreciation Society_ , but I have to admit that I am curious about what’s happened since the other night. “I’m glad that I was able to help him over that situation. When he didn’t think he was ever going to be able to draw again, I used my position to introduce him to Adrienne Charles. She’s an artist that even as a quadriplegic still creates and sells her work internationally. She’s a true inspiration and it gave me great joy to be able to introduce her to Justin.”

**  
**

“I’m familiar with Adrienne and she speaks very highly of Justin. Do you know that he still goes to see her every chance he gets?” Paul states, much to my annoyance.

**  
**

“No, I wasn’t aware. I know that Justin has been traveling recently so he and I haven’t had a chance to catch up.”

**  
**

“Honestly, after that display you were involved in the other night, I doubt that he will be running over anytime soon.”

**  
**

“What exactly is that supposed to mean, Paul? It was a simple misunderstanding that I was trying to diffuse.” He smiles knowingly at me, and I know right then that he and Clarence have been talking about the situation. He and I will have words about him spreading my business around, even if it’s during pillow talk.

**  
**

“Be that as it may, Lindsay, it seems that Justin is moving ahead with his life and leaving the little people- or should I say people who attempted to belittle him- behind. Did any of you happen to catch the article in the Arts and Leisure section of the paper today?”

**  
**

“I never had you pegged as someone who would be interested in that section of the newspaper, Paul. You seem much more of a stock market kind of guy to me.”

**  
**

Everyone at the table laughs. I don’t get it. I just called it like I see it. “That’s true too, Lindsay, but my stepbrother is an avid art collector, even though he’s only twenty. Even though I’m a number of years older than he is, his love of art and my willingness to read up on the upcoming artists and current trends is what keeps us close. Family, despite my current relationship with my parents, is incredibly important to me. Anyway, Justin was featured in the paper this morning.”

**  
**

“Really? But then again, I suspect because of Carnivale, he would be featured in the local paper alongside Brian for the work he’s done.”

**  
**

“No, you misunderstand. He was featured in the local paper of course, but he was also in the New York Times, which as you know is national. It appears that while he was here in Pittsburgh for Carnivale, he was also featured as one of the Emerging Artists during a show in Los Angeles last night. He sold out, with one of his paintings going for 150K, an unheard of sum for a young artist. I suppose his work on Rage helped his notoriety, but still, to go for that amount as a newcomer into the fine arts arena is certainly a major accomplishment. To do it while in absence proves that Justin Taylor is not just a ‘trend’ of the moment; that young man has staying power.”

**  
**

I can feel every brain cell within my head throbbing to the point of explosion as I listen to him impart everything the art critic for the Times has written about Justin. That fucker has become the darling of the art world, and he didn’t even have to leave Pittsburgh to do it?! How in fucking hell did that happen?! The expression on my face must have shown my discomfort because while Paul continues to speak, Clarence leans over to me.

**  
**

“Lindsay, are you alright?”

**  
**

“Of course, I’m fine. Just feeling a little claustrophobic suddenly. Do you have a cigarette handy?”

**  
**

“I thought you didn’t smoke.”

**  
**

“I normally don’t but every now and again, when I’m feeling a little overtaxed, it helps to calm me. After the last few days, and now the news regarding Justin’s career, I’m feeling a little like an out of control seesaw.”

**  
**

“Why? Aren’t you happy for your _protege_? That is what you meant to imply when you told the story of introducing Adrienne and Justin, didn’t you?”

**  
**

“Of course I’m happy for Justin,” I say, disregarding the other part of his statement. Although he is spot on in his assessment of why I mentioned it, I refuse to give him the satisfaction of admitting the truth. “I… Look Clarence, please if you have a smoke, just give it to me. Even before I got here, it’s been a very trying day.” Whatever he saw in my eyes just then must have sealed his decision to hand me his pack with a slight nod of his head. “Excuse me, everyone. I’ll be a few moments.” I say, but none of them except Clarence acknowledges my departure.

**  
**

As I walk outside and towards the side of the building, I look through the windows and spot the last person I thought I would see here. I narrow my eyes and think _What the fuck are they doing here?_ Both fortunately and unfortunately, my answer isn’t long in coming as Brian, Justin, Mel, my parents, Bill, Claire and her sons, as well as Lynette and some men I don’t know, join Jennifer and some young woman I assuming is her daughter at the large table. I can’t help but wonder what the fuck that is about, or what the fuck is happening in the air, which seems to have a hard-on for fucking me over today. And with the arrival of the next patrons of this establishment, I can feel a major storm brewing on the horizon of my life once again.

**  
**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

**  
**

**_LE MONT RESTAURANT_ **

**_JENNIFER_ **

**  
**

I try not to laugh as I see Lindsay storm towards the entrance. As soon as she exits the building, I watch as she inhales a deep breath and lights a cigarette. I can only deduce that she’s just received word of Justin’s success in a world where she could never succeed. My son also just proved to her how full of shit she is in reference to needing to leave Pittsburgh to become a major player with his art. Yes, I know all about Lindsay’s _suggestions_ that Justin should leave so he can make something of himself. The truth was that she wished for Justin to leave before she was exposed for the conniving conch-cooch she is. Yeah, I can thank Molly for that one. It’s amazing what teenagers come up with nowadays, but then again, I sat in a therapist’s office only a few years ago when my son gave me the rundown of what he likes about dick. I officially think that there is nothing else that could shock me regarding my children. All illusions of my children’s innocence is gone; I’m not sure they ever had any to begin with.

 

As they all enter, Molly hunches me and I smile. I can’t help but notice how at ease Brian and Justin are with each other now. I suppose that whatever has been said and done between them while they were both in California, and away from the prying eyes here, has done a world of good. Most importantly though, I believe it has undone a lifetime of bullshit that has been handed to them by their families- both the ones they were born into and the ones they’ve created for themselves. It’s wonderful to see.

**  
**

However, my joy is short-lived, for as introductions are made even while Molly remains star-struck, I notice the arrival of Craig. Not for the first time, I wonder why the earth hasn’t just opened up and made his one way trip to hell immediate. Thankfully, I’m the only one who’s noticed his arrival so far, but from the looks of him, that’s going to be short-lived. As for Lindsay, she’s still standing outside and is arguing with another woman. Probably some other wife, whose husband she’s fucked the sense out of. I will never understand what they see in her since, if one bothered to look closely, her avarice and hardness of features reveal so much about her motives. There is a reason I’ve always avoided speaking with her as much as possible during dinners at Deb’s. Just like a court of law, anything you say can and will be used against you when dealing with her. It’s just too bad that Mel and Brian didn’t realize that until it was too late.

**  
**

“Connor, Brett, and Brandon,” I interrupt softly. “I’m sorry to inform you all of this, but you are about to witness some family drama.”

**  
**

“What?” Justin asks, and I can see the moment he realized who I was speaking about as Craig’s eyes zeroed in on the rest of us.

**  
**

“Justin, be as calm as you can. You know your father…”

**  
**

“I don’t have a father…”

**  
**

“I know you wish that you could pull the strand of his DNA out and stomp on it, son, but that’s just not possible. So both you and Brian, remember to channel your inner-WASP.”

**  
**

“I don’t have an inner-WASP,” Brian says and I laugh.

**  
**

“Sure you do. You got it from Justin… through _osmosis_.” I raise my eyebrow at his tell-tale blush. It still tickles me that I’m now able to make him do that. He would run screaming if he knew just how adorable he is with that bashful look just at this moment.

**  
**

“Show time, guys,” Mel whispers as Craig approaches.

**  
**

“Molly, you are to come with me right now. It’s my weekend and your mother will end up in a world of trouble if she doesn’t release you from the company of these… _people_ immediately,” he sneers.

**  
**

“Well that’s too bad because I have no intention of going anywhere with you, _Dad_ ,” Molly snarks back and I have to say, I’m proud of her. “And before you utter another word, I think you should be aware that I told her exactly why I am not going. If you want your own dirty laundry aired, I’ll have no problem showing the world just how imperfect you are as a human being, let alone as a father. So please, continue with your undue threats.”

**  
**

I can see the moment he decides to try another tactic. Adopting the wheedling tone that used to work on all of us, he says, “But sweetheart, please…”

**  
**

“Your sweetheart is over at your table. But then again, perhaps I’m wrong since your other trollop is still outside.” We all look over to the window, noticing Lindsay with her head hung, a grimace gracing her features. “I think it’s time that you finally pick a side, Mr. Taylor, although there’s absolutely nothing wrong with liking both sexes, but not at the same time.” Molly smirks at her quip.

**  
**

“I remember hearing that from somewhere before,” Ted snickers. “Ah, Brian, isn’t the same advice you gave the _trollop_?” The rest of us join in the laughter, much to the chagrin of Craig. He turns his venom upon Justin.

**  
**

“This is all your fault! If you hadn’t rebelled, your impressionable sister would never think to speak to me this way!”

**  
**

“You know Craig, I have to thank you.”

**  
**

“What the hell are you babbling about now, Justin?! And the name is ‘Dad’ to you.”

**  
**

“Well that’s debatable, since you’ve stated to anyone who would listen that you have no son. But that’s no longer important, Craig. What is important and worthy of a modicum of gratitude on my part is that, in the presence of all these witnesses, I don’t have to say anything to defend myself. You are doing a wonderful job of proving yourself the inept idiot which I’ve thought of you as for many years, even shortly before I came out.” Craig gasps, before turning purple with rage. It just occurred to me how much his color resembles Barney the purple Dinosaur’s when he’s upset and I barely am able to suppress my chuckle at the side-by-side comparison going on inside my mind.

**  
**

“You’re nothing! You’re never going to amount to anything! You nor your molester!” Craig rants, even as Justin and Brian burst out laughing.

**  
**

“Now see that’s where you’re wrong, Craig. Take note of the company I’m keeping. Brett Keller and Connor James, this is the man you’ve heard me refer to as my sperm donor many times. In addition to that, you’ll be happy to know that Brian and I have decided to merge our businesses,  and between us have at least six multi-million dollar clients and even a few multi-billion dollar clients as well. What do you have? Not only that- and allow me just a little leeway to brag about my _underachieving ass_ \- but since my brief stay in California, which I’m due to go back to very soon in order to finish up a lucrative commission, I had my first art show last night while I was here in Pittsburgh. I sold out, with one of my paintings selling for one-hundred fifty thousand dollars. Pretty good for someone who will never amount to anything, don’t you think?” Justin smiles that million-dollar smile at Craig, who now not only looks like Barney but also Sebastian, the crab from The Little Mermaid. This is what happens when I spend time with Mel while she’s in ‘mommy mode,’ but I wouldn’t trade a moment of it, as Gus is an adorable little boy. Lindsay is a twit for doing anything to lose him!

**  
**

“And you think that really means something?” Craig spews.

**  
**

“Sure it does. It means there’s nothing left for you here. No family. No glory. No money. No power. How does it feel, Craig, to know that the same proverbial ditch you tried to dig for me is the one you’re residing in?”

**  
**

“I think it’s time for you to be going, Mr. Taylor” Vic says. “Umberto, I think I can speak for all here when I ask that the next time any of us have reservations that Mr. Taylor not be given one at the same time?”

**  
**

“Surely Mr. Grassi. I will alert my staff to double check,” he says.

**  
**

“That won’t work since the reservation tonight wasn’t even under my name,” Craig says smugly.

**  
**

“A situation easily remedied, Craig, I assure you. Umberto, are you still looking for investors in this fine establishment?” Brian asks, shark smile firmly in place.

**  
**

“Always, Mr. Kinney. We are doing well, it’s true. But there’s always room for improvement and in order to remain on top of our little corner of the world that also means welcoming fresh ideas attached to a healthy wallet.”

**  
**

“As always, Umberto, you have an excellent grasp of what it takes to succeed. My partners in HoneyGrass Elegant Creations would like to be those investors. I’m sure Emmett and Vic would enjoy partnership to include use of the staff for their catering events. Although they are still a bit new, they already have a strong client base which is only going to get stronger after the high-profile nuptials of George Schickle and Malcolm McGregor.”

**  
**

Umberto’s ears perked up even further with Brian’s pronouncement. “So you’re the caterers for their very special occasion scheduled to happen very soon?”

**  
**

“Indeed we are,” Emmett confirms with that wide, easy grin he has. “And Brian is right, we would certainly love to go into business with you Umberto. I think I can safely say that it is always a pleasure when we come to Le Mont. Tonight was the first less than stellar experience we’ve had, but that has more to do with the attendance of certain customers rather than the service. As partners with Le Mont, would that also give us the right to deny service to those less desirable customers?”

**  
**

“Of course it does, as long as it doesn’t violate anyone’s civil rights. We here at Le Mont pride ourselves on treating everyone equal regardless of their race, nationality, sexuality, or creed,” Umberto answers.

**  
**

“Well that’s just fabulous, Honey. And if you are willing to accept a few suggestions in that regard now, we can talk further about the partnership a little later or on Monday, since it’s a regular business day for us all.”

**  
**

“What suggestions do you have in mind?” He asks, but I can see that Umberto is not fooled at all. It’s then that I remember the times when Craig and I were here for lunch or dinner. As usual, Craig was less than gracious to those he considered the ‘hired help,’ which included Umberto. On more than one occasion I’ve had to apologize for his boorish behavior, even when the staff either thanked me or waved the apology away.

**  
**

“Well I was thinking that to ensure we don’t have the problem of any Sneaky Pete’s making their way into the restaurant that not only will the hostess ask for the name of the reservation on the phone, but also the names of their companions attending with them. Is everything already computerized?”

**  
**

“Yes, Mr. Honeycutt. We had the system updated at the beginning of the year. It seems to be working well so far.”

**  
**

“Good, good. Then all we need to do is to take a look at the program, which hopefully will make keeping track of the _unwelcome_ set a little easier. Not only that but it will be much more official. Now smile pretty for the camera Craig…” Emmett requests, as he whips out the camera and takes his scowling picture before deftly putting it away.

**  
**

“Welcome to the 21st century, Craig. That picture will be put into an electronic file, so short of a face transplant, you won’t be welcome within these glass walls again. Have a good evening,” Justin dismisses him before turning his back. Damn I’m so proud of him!

**  
**

“This isn’t over, Justin!”

**  
**

“Actually, it is. And since there are witnesses to this little contretemps, if anything should happen to any company of which one of us own, operate, or are a silent partner in, you’ll be the first one looked at. I’ll assure you right now that your life will become increasingly uncomfortable if it happens. You’ve forgotten one of the major tenets within this particular WASP nest; money and acquisition trumps all. Congratulations, you taught me that lesson well.”

**  
**

As Craig finally takes the hint and leaves the table, he is met with a very distraught Merryweather. The argument- for that is what it was, no matter how quiet- is being regarded by the entire restaurant. Since it’s filled with people who know of the contemptuous history between my son and his father, it isn’t hard to know what words were exchanged between the two of them. Nor is it difficult to discern how pissed off Clay Merriweather is with Craig right at this moment.

**  
**

“I’m proud of you,” I hear Brian whisper to Justin, and the smile on my son’s face… well there aren’t adequate words to describe it. Even the term ‘sunshine’ seems too mundane. But it’s Justin’s verbal response that has me both amused and confused all at the same time.

**  
**

“I’m still learning how to be the best homosexual I can be.” Whatever that means, it seems that Brian understands completely. And that’s exactly how it should be.

 

**_LEDA_ **

**  
**

The last time I was in Pittsburgh, I left heartbroken. I vowed that I would never come here again without a valid reason that had to do with my career _only_. So it’s with great confusion that I’m back here to see the very woman who broke my heart for the second time, but somehow I’m not sorry I came.

**  
**

When Connor called me this morning- or rather afternoon, EST- I was wondering what fuckery he was up to. I mean, the only one who really knew the extent of mine and Mel’s relationship was my brother. Hell, he’d told me I was a fool enough times throughout the years that by the time I really began to believe him, I was too late to reclaim Melanie. By that time she had met Lindsay and then they had their son, Gus. I tried to accept that, but anyone watching Mel and I interact could see the attraction. It was like a fire burning me from the inside and I would have settled for anything she chose to give me, even if it was only her friendship. But during my last stay here, opportunity knocked in the form of LBD and I just couldn’t pass up the chance to remind Mel of what we were together, despite that Lindsay would have to join in the activity for it not to be considered cheating.

**  
**

Something happened during that entire episode. No matter what we were doing, I just couldn’t bring myself to touch Lindsay, even though I let her touch and kiss me in all the right places. I was consumed with Mel’s smell, her taste; obsessed with pulling the sounds that only I could inspire from her. And Lindsay heard each and every one. The look on Mel’s face after she had her full-body orgasm told the story of what Mel and I were really like between the sheets before her wife appeared within Mel’s life. And in that moment, Lindsay became a trick- a person who just enhanced the sex between partners in the moment, but was never meant to stay. Mel and I didn’t have any sexual relations after that night, but the feelings didn’t dissipate. We simply silently vowed not to act on them. I left them to be the couple they were before I got there, while completing the construction job on the attic and setting up my photography business, which was the real reason I was in the Pitts in the first place. But somehow, Lindsay convinced Mel that I was hitting on her when she was at work. Nevermind that I wasn’t even in the house long when Mel wasn’t there after that night, or that I had virtually no attraction to Lindsay, beyond that moment in time when I had to include her in my dream come true. I know that Mel didn’t believe that of me, but she was torn between our wishes and peace within her household. I can honestly say that although I was hurt, I understood, and I left at the end of the week.

**  
**

But now I’m back, and here is where I intend to stay if Mel will have me. Lindsay is a dumb bitch. She had it all in Melanie: ambition, intelligence, loyalty, even if there were some small indiscretions… Mel wouldn’t have left her if Lindsay didn’t force her to act as she had for self-preservation. Well that stupid chick’s loss is once again my gain. Smoothing the red Donna Karan suit, I see one of the objects of my thoughts standing outside of Le Mont in suit identical to my own.

**  
**

“Fancy meeting you here, Lindsay. Nice suit.”

**  
**

“Thank you, Leda,” she says offhandedly at first, before realizing what she just said. “Leda? What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I made myself clear the last time you were in Pittsburgh. There isn’t anything left for you here.”

**  
**

I smile at her attempt to intimidate me. “Yeah, you marked your territory, and Mel respected your wishes. But now, well she’s no longer _yours_ in any capacity, now is she?”

**  
**

“I don’t know what you’ve been told, but Mel will always belong to me. In fact, after she gets over her latest fit of pique, things will return to normal. So you should crawl back under the rock you’ve been hiding yourself and leave before you get hurt… again.”

**  
**

I would have to admire Lindsay if I didn’t loathe her so much. She has the ability to be convincing even within her own delusions. She would make one helluva a screenwriter in Hollywood, but this is real life, not Lindsay’s world. Things are going to be different this time. She’s about to meet the ‘Leda’ that got Mel in the first place, but she hasn’t met the ‘me’ that is willing to do anything to keep Melanie Marcus this time.

**  
**

“Lindsay, I’m not sure if you know this but you don’t figure anymore. Mel considered your feelings once and you disregarded hers. She’s not coming back to you, especially as you have proven yourself to be everything she despises.”

**  
**

“You don’t know my wife!”

**  
**

“You’re right, I don’t, since you don’t have one. But the former shell of Melanie Marcus- the woman whom your avaricious and cunty nature sucked the life out of- is gone. In her place is the woman I met before you were even a blip on her radar. _That_ Melanie would never have downgraded to the likes of you; that Melanie would have seen through all that Maybelline caked on your face straight through to the stone-cold, bitter bitch you are underneath. But I guess it’s better late than never that she’s finally gotten the measure of you and decided that she is much better than you, and even better off _without_ you. So do yourself a favor, dear, see a fucking shrink about that delusion disorder you have. It’s not cute or pretty, and frankly, you’re too old to play childish high school games. Grow up already, in more than just your overused body; it’s time to mature in your mind.”

**  
**

I leave her standing there open-mouthed, trying to think of a response. I refuse to hear anything she has to say and I’ve already wasted enough time talking. It’s time for another childish game played my way: Show and Tell. Walking purposefully into the restaurant, it doesn’t take long for the hostess to point me in the direction of the Kinney party that I am looking for. I’m almost side-swiped by an angry man who is just coming from that direction. Based on the look of him, I would say that he’s a relative of Justin’s or something, but I don’t have time to get the whole story. I’m on a mission and while I have Lindsay’s undivided attention, I want to drive my own point home to the bitch.

 

I wave briefly at Connor and Brett, both of whom are suddenly grinning while elbowing Brian. It’s good to see Kinney looking so relaxed, but I’ll address that in a moment. I’m too busy approaching the object of my affection from behind. I can tell the exact moment she feels the charge in the air, which always seems to sizzle whenever we are in the same room. She gasps as she turns around and I take the opportunity to seal my lips to hers. I kiss her possessively, ferociously, stealing her breath and giving her mine in exchange. I feel my hands pull at her hair, even as I feel her nails digging into my back. I long to feel them scratching down my naked skin, leaving her marks of passion and satisfaction on me, but I’m barely remembering that we are in a public place. It’s taking everything within me not to clear the table of all dishes and lay her down to make a meal out of her.

 

The several subtle throat-clearings bring me back into focus, and I release Mel’s lips with a soft ‘pop.’ The dazed and glazed look in her eyes tells me that she’s in a similar state to mine. I smile widely, still holding Melanie’s lithe form to mine. “Hello, Sugar Lips.”

**  
**

Melanie moves into me and hugs me tightly while trembling as arousal is still wracking her body. I look up at the window, enjoying the feel of her lips pressed against the side of my neck as she tightens her hold, and nearly laugh at the pinched look on Lindsay’s face. Apparently, I’m not the only one who’s noticed either, and as I wink at her, Justin blows her a kiss followed by a bright sunshine smile while Brian wraps his long arms around Justin’s waist. If these actions from Brian and I aren’t clear to the harridan with her nose out of joint still staring in the window, I don’t know what could be. Emmett whispers a few words to the man whom I assume is the owner of the restaurant and within minutes, Lindsay is approached by said gentleman and the same hostess who checked me in, along with a sturdy looking busboy.

**  
**

“What’s going on?” I ask, still holding Mel even though she has also turned to watch the scene folding outside. It’s obvious that the cold resolve with which Lindsay usually comports herself is officially gone and has been replaced by her inner-two year old.

**  
**

“Wow! She’s obviously been hanging out with Michael too long; she’s even adopted his petulant pout and folded arms. Anyway, to answer your question, Darling Leda, Vic, Brian, Justin, and I have just decided a bit ago to invest in Le Mont. Although the paperwork and official business won’t be solidified until Monday, Umberto has been gracious enough to take our immediate _suggestions_ into account and have a certain couple of patrons banned for the evening, as well as the immediate future. So everyone, wave goodbye to Lindsay now.”

**  
**

And we all stand there watching as she is bodily escorted to her car by the busboy, and when she looks back, all of us wave and smile, knowing that the bitch’s life just changed again… for the worse. “Well deserved and well played, guys. Well played indeed!” I laugh and kiss Mel again.   

 

 

* ** _sung by Demi Lovato_** / _Written by Demitria Lovato, Sean Douglas, Trevor W. Brown, Warren Felder, William Simmons • Copyright © Universal Music Publishing Group, Ole Media Management Lp_

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	41. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

CHAPTER 38: SECRETS by Nichelle Wellesly

**_CHAPTER 38: SECRETS_ **

**_(OneRepublic)_ **

**_  
_ **

**_I need another story_ **

**_Something to get off my chest_ **

**_My life gets kinda boring_ **

**_Need something that I can confess_ **

**_  
_ **

**_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_ **

**_From all the truth that I've said_ **

**_Come by it honestly I swear_ **

**_Thought you saw me wink, no_ **

**_I've been on the brink, so_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Tell me what you want to hear_ **

**_Something that will light those ears_ **

**_Sick of all the insincere_ **

**_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ **

**_  
_ **

**_This time don't need another perfect lie_ **

**_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_ **

**_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ **

**_  
_ **

**_My God, amazing how we got this far_ **

**_It's like we're chasing all those stars_ **

**_Who's driving shiny big black cars_ **

**_And everyday I see the news_ **

**_All the problems that we could solve_ **

**_And when a situation rises_ **

**_Just write it into an album_ **

**_Send it straight to gold_ **

**_But I don't really like my flow, no, so_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Tell me what you want to hear_ **

**_Something that will light those ears_ **

**_Sick of all the insincere_ **

**_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ **

**_  
_ **

**_This time, don't need another perfect lie_ **

**_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_ **

**_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_ **

**_Got no family I can blame_ **

**_Just don't let me disappear_ **

**_I'ma tell you everything_ **

**_  
_ **

**_So tell me what you want to hear_ **

**_Something that will light those ears_ **

**_Sick of all the insincere_ **

**_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ **

**_  
_ **

**_This time, don't need another perfect lie_ **

**_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_ **

**_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ **

**_  
_ **

**_So tell me what you want to hear_ **

**_Something that will light those ears_ **

**_Sick of all the insincere_ **

**_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ **

**_  
_ **

**_This time, don't need another perfect lie_ **

**_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_ **

**_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_ **

**_All my secrets away, all my secrets away_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Writer(s): Ryan Tedder_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Thirty minutes later…_ **

**_DEB_ **

I’ve looked everywhere, but I can’t find anyone. I finally arrive back at my house, and I can’t say that I’m happy to be here. Sure Justin gave it back to me, but where there was once life, this place now feels more like a mausoleum than the home I’ve worked most of my life to maintain. I keep trying to pinpoint the place where everything went so wrong. I mean, if Brian is to be believed, our whole association and my expectations of him was wrong. Ah, I suppose they were since I basically told him that his sole purpose within our lives was to take care of Michael. I still can’t believe I said that to him.

As for Justin, that kid has some nerve speaking to me as he did… but sadly, he also has a point. There were many days I witnessed Michael’s meanness towards him, which was instantly covered up by Michael’s _joking_ laugh. Only, it wasn’t funny and I laughed with him only to hide my own discomfiture. I didn’t know about all the things Jen said to me about Justin’s struggles. Why didn’t someone tell me?! I mean, I could have helped him or something, but no. Instead of doing what they ought to have done, I had to wait to find out like this! Well no matter, because by the time I’m through with them, they will understand that they all should have done as I asked and dropped the charges. Nobody gets to attack Michael and comes away unscathed, and that definitely includes Jennifer. I have to contact Michael’s attorney and see what he can do with the information I give him about Brian, Justin, and his mother.

As I open the door I am forced to push hard, though the first thing that assaults my nose is the smell. What the fuck has Michael been doing- or more accurately, _not_ doing, since my house smells like a cross between sweaty gym socks and old food. As I step around the boxes near the door into the common area of the house, I want to vomit. There are containers of half-eaten food everywhere from the living room to the kitchen counter at the back of the house. His funky laundry is splayed about on just about every surface that is not covered in garbage. I know my son has never been much of a housekeeper, but I fucking damned well taught him to clean up after himself. I notice the phone book laying open on the end of the couch, noting the advertisement and a credit card stuck in between the pages of it. My heart sinks as I realize the implication along with the flashing light on the machine. I find myself praying just before I push play, hoping that the asshole hasn’t done the unthinkable and used the card.

“Mr. Novotny, this is Anita. I am calling to confirm the service for the Ultimate Cleaning package to be done on Monday morning at nine a.m. If you should have any further questions or concerns about what’s expected prior to our arrival, please call to let us know. Just as a reminder, although you may reschedule the service for a later time of your choosing, our fee is nonrefundable, nor is it negotiable once the advance payment has been processed. Thank you again for your business and we look forward to seeing you on Monday at nine a.m. sharp.”

My stomach is in knots as I realize what else Michael would have used that card for. How long has he had it? Does Brian even know it’s missing? How the fuck am I going to pay the bill so that this isn’t yet another charge they will be able to add onto Michael’s impending sentence?! Vic’s words about Michael doing time keeps singing a fucking endless song within my mind as I continue to look at and then through all of the boxes full of fucking toys. I can’t stop the compulsion to compare the last four numbers on the little piece of plastic to the invoices that accompanied the orders. I can’t hide my disappointment and shame that Michael has gone and done the unthinkable, which is commit identity theft and grand larceny. It just gives even more undeniable credence to the embezzlement charge that was the start of all this. I have to find out what else he’s hiding and there is only way to do that. I grab my purse, shutting off all the lights again to not only hide the mess from my sight, but to hide from my pain and shame that I’ve alienated everyone in favor of my thieving son. Oh, I know they will all forgive me- they are just those type of people- but they will never forget what I’ve done.  

**  
**

**_LE MONT RESTAURANT_ **

**_LYNETTE_ **

I look over to my mother, and I have to say that she is looking rather smug and pleased with herself.

“Everything alright?” Daddy leans over to ask her.

“Oh, everything is fine, Ronald. Just fine, indeed.” Her phone rings at the same time an alert comes through to his phone.

As they excuse themselves from the table, I can’t help but wonder what’s going on. Each of them have a concentrated look upon their faces, both speaking rapidly into their phones. I hear the words ‘no, the lock wasn’t on’ from her and ‘the alarm to the safe has been triggered’ from him and all I can think was, _Fucking Lindsay strikes again!_

**  
**

**_TED_ **

My cell phone goes off with an email that I was not expecting to receive. And although I hate to bring it up right now, I know that I have to pull Brian over to the side. He’s conversing with Jennifer, Connor, Brett, and Justin and I’m loath to interrupt him. I honestly haven’t seen him smile this much in, well… ever! I will admit that not many of us ever thought when he met Justin that they would last, or that the young man would have such a huge impact on Brian in so short of a time. I mean, if we were to take Michael and Lindsay’s interactions with Brian versus the amount of time Justin has been in our lives, there really wasn’t any critical evidence to suggests that they would be on the outs with Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor would have a firm place by his side.

I honestly almost fell over when Brian publicly declared that there would be no further separations between the two of them. I think you could have knocked Mel over with a feather as well. The only one who didn’t seem the least bit surprised by the statement was Cynthia, and I can’t help but wonder again how close the two of them really are. Ah, maybe someday I will find out, but for now, I’m just happy to be Brian’s CFO and friend. Maybe not his best friend, but considering the way his _best friend_ acted, perhaps that’s a good thing. Speaking of which…

“Brian, I hate to interrupt, but I really need to ask you something. It’s important.”

He looks at me for a moment and I don’t know if it’s the earnest look in my eyes or the fact that I’m near about to burst out of my skin at what I have to tell him, but he gets up immediately. After placing a brief kiss to Justin’s lips, he follows me a little to the left of where the Petersons are having their own conversations on their phones. Stopping by the bar, he orders another Beam, and a cranberry spritzer for me. How he knew that I wanted one I will never know, but I’m grateful for the momentary reprieve to pull my thoughts together.

“So Theodore, although I don’t mind sharing a drink with you, I know you didn’t interrupt my hand on Justin’s thigh for this. Is there a problem with one of the accounts?”

“No. I…”

“Any issue with the payment for Blake’s treatment?”

“Blake’s treatment? But Brian he’s out of rehab and he’s not sick… well is he?”

“No. Calm down, Ted. Look, I just thought you knew about it but obviously even though you pay my bills for me, you never bothered to look. I knew that Blake didn’t have insurance so when he finally decided that he’d had enough, I put him in a facility in Arizona and told him that he’d better get clean and not fuck up again. The program was a really good one and once he finished, he started attending college to get his counseling degree. When he was ready to come back, I paid for the move and to have his transcripts sent over. If you brought me over here to chew me out about why I didn’t tell you, it’s quite simple. Number one, I thought you knew, and number two, he didn’t want you to know until he finished with his goals. He wanted you to be proud of him, although I’m not sure why the fuck that should matter. I swear you have all grown twats, but somehow I have developed this thing for troubled blonds and seem to want to help them at every turn. You can blame Justin for that.”

I smiled at Brian’s usual nonchalance about the things he does for other people. “I’ll be sure to thank Justin later, but that’s not why I brought you over here. I need you to check your wallet for the AmEx black card ending in 7029.”

“7029? Why? That card hasn’t reached its limit. Hell, it doesn’t have a limit.”

“Exactly, but there have been some unusual charges on it and I just got the statement for it through an email.”

“Wait! Why are you getting alerts for it through your email?”

I sighed. I knew it wasn’t that he distrusted me, but it’s just proof that sometimes Brian doesn’t listen during financial meetings unless it actually concerns the numbers. That will certainly change after this conversation though. “I had the alerts to that card sent directly to me specifically because it doesn’t have a limit. I always try to pay that card off by the end of the week when a statement is issued. It’s the one card you have that we never want to run behind on for two reasons. One, they are quick to send a late payment through to their collections department instead of waiting the normal thirty days, and two, once we paid of the building and furniture, we decided not to use it for the rest of the month. Now please check to see if you have the card, and tell me if YOU used it?”

He pulled out his wallet and searched through the various credit cards neatly placed and alphabetized from Z to A. Why he does that just proves how anal he really is, but hey, whatever works for him. He hands me the card and I check the sequence numbers on it against the code on the email. Although it’s the right card, the sequence numbers at the bottom are not.

“Okay, so you’ve seen it. Mind telling me what the hell is going on?”

“In a minute, but is there another card with the same number but different sequencing in your possession?”

“Not mine, but Justin has the other card. As far as I know he hasn’t used it.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because he left it in the loft on the night of the Rage party. It’s how I knew that he… no, Ted. He hasn’t used the card. He fucking gave me a fit just for getting it for him. Justin is funny that way when it comes to money.”

“Well someone used it and charged twelve grand on it in the beginning of the billing cycle. The last charge just came through, although it was backdated to a week ago.”

“Hold on. Let me confirm with Justin that he hasn’t used the card. Is it possible to get an itemized billing attachment through the phone?”

“I’ll go directly to the website. It should make it easier to track who the payments went out to.” I do that when he goes to get Justin. As I look through the account register, my heart sinks. Instantly I know _exactly_ who has been charging Brian’s life away with the fucking card.

“Brian, said there is a problem with the black card?” Justin says as he comes up, with Brian’s hand on his back.

“Not if you used it, there isn’t,” I answer him, hoping against hope that he tells me he did.

“No, I haven’t. Wait, Brian, isn’t that the card we argued about where I didn’t speak to you for a week unless you asked me a question directly? After we finally called a truce to the silent treatment, you demanded that I carry it around just in case of an emergency and I did just to shut you up.”

“That’s the one,” Brian says wryly. “It’s how I knew when you left for good, even though you didn’t leave your key. I knew would never use the key unless you and I had come to an agreement, but the card was my only way of really making sure you were alright and had the things you needed in a bind. I was pissed at you for leaving it behind.”

“I didn’t want it to seem like I was taking advantage of you. Your financial stability as opposed to my own was always the first thing Michael threw in my face. Keeping the card, to me, would have meant that he was right,” Justin tells him. Once again, I can see how they worked things out between them when none of us was around to bear witness. The level of bone-deep trust is more than apparent to me, especially now.

“Brian, where did you put the card after you found it?” Ted asks.

“In our toy box in the drawer on the platform bed along with Justin’s nipple ring.”

“My nipple ring? The hoop? I’ve been looking for that one!”

“It’s always been my favorite. I remember the night you got it and then the night you took it off to change it for the one you’re wearing now. We had such fun with me…”

“Alright you two, focus!” Jesus’ crackers these two have the attention span of a gnat when it comes to sex and their escapades! I do not need a hard-on listening to them right now. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I glance at my phone again to get me back to the task at hand. “Right, so I have to ask, who else knew about the toy box?”

“Boxes, and the answer is every trick I’d ever used a toy with, along with a year supply of condoms. Although I kept mine and Justin’s personal stash in a separate compartment. The drawer has a false bottom, but what does that matter?”

“Take a look at this list, both of you, and then you tell me.” I hand them my phone.

As their eyes begin to travel down the list, I can tell when their own realizations begin to take root. The growl emitting from Brian and the narrowing of Justin’s eyes has me ready to run for cover. I waved my hand to signal for Mel to join us, which she does. After quietly explaining the situation and what Brian and Justin are looking at, she explodes into action herself.

Brian is the first one to speak after the shock wears off. “That little fucking thieving bastard! It wasn’t enough that he stole from Justin, and was drawing off of his account at will. But now the fucker has been using a stolen credit card with my name on it to fund his addiction and his fucking life?!”

My response is halted by Melanie. “Ted, can you screenshot the email and the account registry and email them to me immediately? Annette said for me to forward them to her now. Since everything is going to be time-stamped, it will be considered evidence and added to Michael’s growing list of charges. He’s officially going to be charged with breaking and entering, identity theft, and possession of stolen property, as well as everything else.”

“How is that possible? He can just say that I gave him the card.”

“No, he can’t. And even if he could, the card lists Justin Taylor as an authorized user, _not_ Michael Novotny, which is to whom all of the merchandise was shipped. It’s why I asked about the sequence numbers. He would have had to provide them for a purchase to be made online or over the phone. In person, it is automatically run. It wasn’t your identity that he was trying to steal or in fact stole; it was Justin’s. Justin couldn’t have made the purchases when he didn’t have the card. Furthermore, he wasn’t in town on some of the specific dates when the card was used, and that can be proven since he was in either New York, Chicago, or California. I have a feeling that AmEx’s policy is going to change immediately with this latest episode in the ‘Michael’s a greedy fuckup’ show.” I tell them.

“It’s a good thing you guys made your statements this afternoon instead of waiting. Annette already had a judge sign off on Lindsay’s arrest warrant after something else was brought to her attention this afternoon. She didn't tell me what it was, but you said there is a listing for a storage garage payment on there?”

“Yes. There’s one for Everston Moving and Storage. Apparently, Justin has been paying for a storage unit there which is in the care of Michael Novotny. There is also a charge for another unit on there, but the way it’s registered… well, I’ll just show you,” I tell her as I hand her the phone.

“Are you fucking kidding me? They really didn’t do that, did they?”

“What? I missed something?”

“It’s not something you would have wanted to see, but yeah. The other storage locker is registered under Justin Taylor for _Mrs. Brian A. Kinney_ and _Mister Michael Charles Novotny-Kinney._ ”

“So by including me in their schemes, they tried to implicate me and make me complicit in their crimes? Basically they are trying to make it so that if they got caught it would look like an agreement gone bad and I was just being a vindictive, spoiled brat by pressing charges. Have I got that right?” Justin asks through gritted teeth. I don’t think I have ever seen him so controlled and angry, not even when dealing with the _nutty professor_ earlier today. “Well since both units are in MY name, I want them entered tonight… No, not tonight. NOW! I’m going to go order dinner.”

Justin walked away, a rigid set to his shoulders and I can’t help but admire the way he carries himself. It’s like watching Brian when he’s all controlled fury, his steps panther-like, as if it wouldn’t take but one wrong move before he pounced. To see it is both terrifying and exhilarating to behold all at once. I couldn’t stop the sudden shiver that raced down my spine.

Brian cleared his throat and adjusted himself quietly. “You heard the man. Make it so,” he said and followed behind Justin. _Oh to be a fly on the wall when they got home tonight!_

I cleared my throat while turning back to Mel. She was still on the phone with the DA. “Yes, I’ll tell them. Right now we’re at Le Mont Restaurant. Oh, is that so? Well she’s sure to be in for a surprise and a very rude awakening. I’ll let them know.” She hung up smiling.

“Good news?”

“The best. Michael and Lindsay’s stunt in the saga of _World’s Dumbest Criminals_ is about to finally pay off. She thought she was so fucking smart, but I have to hand it to the Petersons and WASP justice. It seems our little wannabe Queen Bee struck out one too many times. They’re on the way to the Peterson’s house to arrest her. But first, Annette is calling Joy Everston to get a copy of the contracts one or both of them must have signed using Justin’s name, as well as their new _adopted_ names. I couldn’t have planned her downfall better myself, even if I wanted to.”

“Fucked without lube doesn’t even begin to describe it,” I said as we began to move back towards the table in Brian and Justin’s wake.

“You’ve been hanging out with Brian too long that you can think of a highly inappropriate sexual euphemism to describe Lindsay’s latest predicament.” She chuckled.” I’m impressed!”

 

**_PETERSON RESIDENCE_ **

**__**LINDSAY

I’m still so fucking pissed that I can barely see straight! To be thrown out of Le Mont without Clarence even bothering to check on me was one thing, but to be bodily removed to my car while the ingrates I used to consider family and friends stood there hugged up, smiling and waving at me… that shit was not to be borne. I swear if it’s the last thing I do, I will make them all pay for such disrespect!

At first I went to Gardner’s house, looking for a little sympathy and maybe some sex to get my head on straight. What I found was him curled around some young red-head, fucking her within a nth of her life while he sucked on her ample tits. I was angry, but more than that, I was jealous that I couldn’t join in. No… instead I had to watch while his ex-wife, Maura, did! I couldn’t help but become horny to the point of physical pain as I saw Maura sit on the little bitch’s face as she and Gardner played between the woman’s spread legs. It should have been me, but with the idea of self-preservation in the forefront of my mind, I left. However I did remember to tell the butler, Giles, to make sure to let Gardner know I came by. The disapproving look on his face while I was playing _Peeping Thomasine_ told me that Gardner probably wouldn’t receive my message, and if Maura had anything to do with it, I could expect a visit sooner rather than later. Well that is if Mrs. _Regina_ Davis-Moore was to be believed.

So I went home, determined to get out my now-overused suit and to have a relaxing bath while I plan my next move. But when I went to open the door, my key wouldn’t turn in the lock. I thought maybe I had the wrong key so I tried ALL of them, and still nothing. So I decided to bite the bullet and call the bitch with the iron fist. Originally she wasn’t picking up her cell phone, so I decided to call the restaurant directly instead. By then, I was ready to break every fucking window on the house just to get in, but knew that any time they left the house the alarm was on. It wouldn’t have done to end up in either a cell next to Whiny Wimp Wonder or on the other side where I would be sharing with Big Bertha or Smelly Susan or whoever-the-fuck. For whatever reason, it’s taking Nancy eons to get to the goddamn phone, and I’m just about officially out of patience!

Finally she comes on, “Lindsay, dear, is that you?”

“No _Mother_ , it’s the fucking Pope. Care to tell me why my key to the house doesn’t work?”

“Temper, dear. I mean, after all you are calling me to get into MY house. You wouldn’t want to forget that fact, now would you?”

God, I HATE HER!! I can’t wait for Clarence to marry me so I can take the bitch down a peg or two. I’ll certainly make sure the first snub is that she isn’t invited to the wedding of the year. Gritting my teeth, I answer as calmly as I can muster. “No Mother. I apologize for my tone. It’s been a very trying day, and this evening…”

“Oh, I know, dear. Well, onto the reason for your call. Your father and I decided that with us not being home, there wasn’t a reason for you to be there either. So we had the locks changed to prevent that from happening.”

“What do you mean you’ve had the locks changed?! Mother…”

“Again, Lindsay. It’s all about ownership, which in your case, you own nothing in terms of the house. Hell, you don’t really even own any property within there, after your last temper tantrum.”

“What about my clothes? I own those!”

“Do you? Because I remember when I went shopping for you out of the kindness of my heart and you basically threw my gifts to you back in my face. So no, technically you don’t own those either. Now you are welcome to stay and wait for us to get back…”

“And when will that be?”

“Monday morning. Your father decided to surprise me with a weekend trip to Monte Carlo, so we’re all packed and ready to leave for the airport from here. But anyway, as I’ve said, you’re welcome to wait for us to get back, or you’ll have to find somewhere else to lay your head.”

I can feel the metaphorical steam coming out of my ears. “Where the fuck am I supposed to go?”

“To hell if you don’t pray?” She sighs deeply. “Look, Lindsay, you are a grown woman, so it’s up to you to figure out your own sleeping arrangements for the next several days.”

“Fine, but can I have some money for a hotel? Surely, you don’t expect me to sleep in the car.”

“Well, I’ll see if I can unlock the house for you from my phone. The upgraded alarm system works remotely, so that we can control everything on the go now. But right now, I have to go. It’s simply not polite for us to keep our hosts waiting, but of course, you understand that. Have a good weekend, Lindsay.”

She hangs up without confirming that the door is unlocked and I am relieved when I hear it click open. As soon as I open the door, I head to the office where I know that Daddy usually keeps his emergency stash of cash. I enter the code, remembering the day I accidently found out what it was, and grab two stacks. As I’m about to close the safe, I could swear I hear footfalls within the house, but that’s ridiculous, since Mother just unlocked the door.

I close the safe and pass by the lounge. The ever present watchdogs that are usually surrounding Justin’s _Rage_ paintings are noticeably absent. I guess, since they figured they had changed the locks and weren’t going to be home, security was no longer needed. Looking upon them, I am still filled with envy, but more than that… I am filled with hatred. _How dare Justin succeed in a show where he wasn’t even fucking present?! How dare he sell a painting for 150K without even having to fucking schmooze one person?!_ Even working at Bloom, I never sold a painting worth that much. Well, one way to have my fucking revenge is to make sure that Nancy and Ron see these five as wasted investments. A million dollars will be nothing compared to the amount of pain destroying them will cause Justin, though. And that’s what will make up for all the traumas of this day that have been caused by the little bastard!

I walk over to the writing desk in the corner, searching through the drawers until I find the letter opener I’m looking for. I hold the long stiletto-like object in my hand, testing and relishing in its weight. It’s perfect, for not only slashing the fucking banes of my existence, but to take them out of their custom made frames and stomp on them, making them even more worthless. By the time I’m through, there won’t be one fucking way to salvage them at all!

Arriving back in front of the paintings, I start on the one that bothers me the most- the one of Brian and Justin fucking in the middle of everything else. Starting at the center of the painting, I slash the letter opener viciously downward and to the left. I laugh as I see that the lower half of Justin’s body is separated from the rest of the painting. Stopping to take a look at my handiwork thus far, I decide that his fucking right hand is the next thing to go. Carefully applying the knife, I make sure to leave the back of Brian’s head alone, as I continue to sever Justin’s hand from around him…

“Drop the weapon, and put your hands behind you head!” I hear coming from behind me, but I don’t stop. I’m almost done. “Ma’am, I’m not going to say it again!”

“Just hold your fucking horses; I’m almost done!” I shout back, determined to finish what I start.

I feel hands pulling at me to get me away from the painting, but I fight them off as long as I can. When the person yanks me around, my hand connects with the side of their head and I am momentarily freed. I quickly pick up my fallen instrument of destruction and race back to finish what I’ve started, as the lights are suddenly flicked on. Momentarily blinded, I shake my head to clear my vision before looking again at the painting. I realize there is something a bit… off about them, and I stand there studying them, before I feel my arms being yanked behind me. It’s then that I notice the change… his fucking signature is missing! These are replicas!

“Lindsay Peterson, you are under arrest for unlawful entry of two residences, grand larceny, vandalism, obstruction of justice, accessory to burglary, four counts of extortion, blackmail, conspiracy to commit attempted murder, conspiracy to defraud, attempt to defraud, statutory rape, accessory to assault, and assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…”

“Unlawful entry? What the hell are you talking about?”

“The loft of Brian Kinney on 6 Tremont Street and this residence, which is the home of Nancy and Ronald Peterson.”

“But that’s ridiculous. I had keys to Brian’s residence for years. As for this one, I live here...well for the moment anyway.”

“Not according to Nancy Peterson, whom we just spoke to. She said that she told you that they would be away for the weekend, but something has come up and…”

“But… but she unlocked the front door electronically for me! I heard the click!” I watch as they bag the money I had just taken from the safe in my father’s office along with the letter opener. The credit card I stole was still lying neatly on top of the desk where I’d found the letter opener. Or at least it was until it went into another envelope marked 'Evidence.' _OH FUCK! I’ve been set up!_

“No, she didn’t. Our records show that the door was locked all afternoon, and the silent alarm was activated. The system updated a little while ago, which is probably what you claim to have heard, Ms. Peterson. It rechecks all the doors and windows to make sure that the air pressure within the house has stayed the same. Now again, you have the right to have an attorney present. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you…”

They led me out of the house as all the neighbors stood by watching… and fucking smiling.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	42. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 39: CONFESSIONS Part I by Nichelle Wellesly

**_CHAPTER 39: CONFESSIONS Part 1_ **

**_ANNETTE:_ **

Although the storage unit is under Justin’s name and we have his express permission to enter it, I still wanted to have all of my ducks in a row, especially with Lindsay. A  slippery eel has more traction than that slimy bitch. So I approached Judge Mason Marcel for an immediate search warrant. Although he’s always been on the up-and-up and by-the-book, he’s also the man whom I consider my mentor, having been mine and Galviston’s professor in law school. After explaining the situation fully and advising of the extenuating circumstances that makes this a matter of extreme importance, he happily signed the search warrant for us to legally enter the storage units. Mel had also given her permission to enter the other facilities bearing Lindsay’s name.

For such a smart woman, Lindsay was dumb. But then again, she’d always been one of what I called a _Microwavable Bitch_ , the type of woman that wants everything right now, instead of taking steps and waiting to make sure everything is done right. She was in such a rush to begin making a life for herself that she never fully extricated herself legally from Melanie, even though the latter had. Hell, it’s the very first thing I did when it was evident that Bill and I weren’t going to make it to ‘happily ever after.’ Well, her inherent greed and abject stupidity are serving us well today.

**  
**

Joy greeted me with hugs and a kiss on the cheek when we arrived at Everston Storage. “I just wanted to come down and see it all for myself,” she says. “It almost sounds like a knock-off Bonnie and Clyde movie.”

“Trust me, the plaintiff in this case would rather it be that. Justin Taylor is one of the nicest young men you could possibly meet, but now he’s pissed off. In my opinion, it’s better late than never, since it’s apparent that Novotny and Peterson have been gunning for him from the get go.”

“I could almost understand. I mean, Brian Kinney is quite the catch, after all. But to go to these lengths when the man clearly doesn’t want you? Well, they’ve clearly crossed the line from desperation into deranged. I’m glad that Justin is finally fighting back.”

“You know him?”

“Not personally, but I have heard of him. In fact, I’ve been following his progress since the bashing. It was tragic, and yet look at how he’s rising through adversity. I know plenty of people who could use just a tenth of his strength and courage. Hell, I’m one of them.”

I hug her close to my side. “You’re doing fine, you know? Sure it’s a huge undertaking to follow in your dad’s footsteps, but he knew you could handle it, which is why he and your uncle left everything to you. Even though you bought the business from Coltrane so he could retire, he was leaving it to you anyway. David couldn’t handle the responsibility.”

“My brother is still too busy pussyfooting his life away. Oh, if I could get away with it, I would cut off his monthly allowance just so he’d have no choice but to grow the fuck up! Running three businesses takes a lot of time.”

“True, but you’re built for it. Garrett’s been regaling me of your progress. He’s damn proud of you. I’m sure Joe and Cole are, too.”

She grew silent, absorbing my words before she cleared her throat. “So tell me something. When are you and Garrett getting married?” At my startled look, she burst out laughing. “Joking! God God, girl, I’m just joking. I’ve never seen a more deer-in-headlights look than the one you just gave me.”

“It’s not that I don’t love him…”

“Annette, darling you don’t have to explain it to me. Anyone with eyes can see that although you do your best to remain professional, there is bone-deep, can’t sleep without you, love, between you two. Take it at your own pace, and if it never gets there, it doesn’t matter in the end, because you have each other. My BIL isn’t going anywhere.”

“BIL?”

“Brother-in-law. The first time he mentioned you said it all to me. That starry eyed fool is prime-time in love with you.” She laughs, and I can’t help but join her.

“So I hear your other BIL is in town.”

“Brandon? Does that mean…?”

“It most certainly does. They are out to dinner right now getting to know each other.”

Whatever she was about to say was halted by Garrett’s yell. “JACKPOT!”

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ADLS_ **

**_LE MONT RESTAURANT_ **

**_BRIAN_ **

Justin is still stewing, although he’s making a magnanimous effort to keep calm and have a good time. But he can’t fool me. He’s hurting, and what’s worse is that I can’t do anything to fix it. I keep wondering why I didn’t do anything to stop all of this before it got so far out of control. Why did I turn a blind eye all of Michael and Lindsay’s bullshit? Was it just a simple case of seeing what I wanted to see? I mean, how afraid do you have to be to lose people that you become mentally and emotionally paralyzed?

“Stop it.”

“What?” I turn slightly to look at Justin, who had just spoken softly to me.

“I said stop it, Brian. You can’t hold yourself responsible for the actions of two adults who really DO know better, despite evidence to the contrary.”

“But…”

“He’s right, Brian,” Jennifer said. “Lindsay and Michael really do know better than they portray. Innocent and wide-eyed are their currency and it’s always worked on you before. It isn’t your fault entirely, but I can understand why you want to blame yourself. Don’t! People make choices everyday; those two aren’t any different. They are also making the choice to think that you are going to bail them out again. But you aren’t, are you?”

“Hell no, I’m not.”

“Then let them sleep in the beds their greed and envy made, right in their wonderful new _accomodations_ of nine-by-nine cells. Their actions call for this, and honestly, you have more important things to worry about and look after, beginning with yourself. So do that.”

If there was one person on this earth I have learned not to argue with it’s Jennifer Taylor. The small upraised eyebrow and glare is probably one of the only things in this world that freezes me and causes me to swallow hard. It’s not hard to see where Justin has gotten his backbone. I sigh deeply. “Yes, Mother Taylor.”

“Very good, Brian. And I love you, too.” She smirks, while Justin and Molly burst out laughing.

“Welcome to the family, Brian,” Molly hiccups, still snorting with laughter. “No one has ever been able to resist that _look_. It’s her superpower.”

“Can you teach it to me, Jennifer? You have no idea how many times I have tried to ruffle or freeze Kinney and failed,” Mel snickers. “It’s definitely a skill that could prove very useful.”

After that the table became lively again, and even if it’s at my expense, I’m glad. Justin becoming pensive is always a dangerous thing. But an angry, pensive Justin means I’m either not getting laid, or I’m not walking straight tomorrow. I’m not trying to be one step away from needing a body cast, no matter how much fun I would have had while fucking an insatiable and irate Justin.  

“Big Bad, stop that. If you can’t take us with you on that particular daydream, stop thinking about it,” Emmett orders. At my smirk, he just laughs.

“Oh Nancy and I know all about that particular _joyride_ of the mind, don’t we dear?”

“Dad!” Lynette exclaims.

“Hey, sister present!” Claire reminds.

“Impressionable youth here…” Jennifer mock-reprimands.

Molly protests. “Mom, please. Need I remind you what I walked in on the other day?”

The whole table yells, “NO!” And then we all start laughing anew. “There are some things just best forgotten,” I tell her.

“I wish I had mind bleach or the power to _unsee_ that. So yours and Justin’s escapades couldn’t possibly be any worse than that. It’s bad when you actually find yourself praying for blindness, a scratched cornea, false eyes that you get on Halloween… ANYTHING so that you don’t see _that_!” She shivers.

“Better you than me, Mollusk. Definitely better you than me,” Justin says, between laughter.

“So about Rage, Justin… any plans to continue it once you get your rights back?” Brett asks me. I could see the eager and hopeful look in Connor’s eyes at the mention of the comic.

“Oh, I officially have them back,” he tells them to the cheers of everyone gathered at the table. “As for what to do, I haven’t thought about it too much. Monday, after the meeting with Balmain, I was going to take a look at Red Cape Comics to see what could be done to make it profitable and self-sustaining while I reformat Rage.”

“Reformat?” Connor asks. “The story itself was great, even if it was your own. The story of you and Brian is amazing!”

“Thanks for saying that, Connor,” Justin says before pausing, only to start again. “The problem is that I don’t want it to mirror our lives so much. Michael couldn’t come up with an original thought if it kicked him in the head, and it shows as Rage has been written so far. But I want _my_ Rage to be more human and be able to reach a wider audience. If I have to do two versions of the same story, then I will so that young adults will be able to read it as well. I want him to be more mature; to learn and grow from each experience as opposed to just being able to control someone’s mind. Michael thought too small.”

“So does that mean they won’t be comics anymore?” I ask, because I really want to see where Justin is heading with this.

“I haven’t decided if they should just be novels or graphic novels yet. But what I do know is that I want the words to be just as powerful as the pictures, should I choose to draw anything beyond the book cover. That alone will set it apart from the Rage franchise as is. The paraphernalia will still apply, and the already comic versions of Rage are considered collector’s items. But with more characters and a different theme, Rage could do more than just fly. It could soar beyond all expectations, even my own.”

“And it would make another hidden dream of yours a reality. You’d be a published author.”

“Justin, is that true?” Ben asks. “I didn’t know you wanted to do that.”

Justin smiles brightly. “Brian is the only one I’ve ever told that, and it’s something that I learned during my recovery. Art comes in many forms. A wordsmith creates art through their writings, just as a painter does with a brush. It’s why I have confidence that Rage would succeed in no matter what form it takes.”

“So this thing with Red Cape Comics… what are you planning for that?” Ted asks.

“That’s what I’m trying to decide. Lord knows, I have no interest in collectibles, even if they are worth a fortune, so those will have to go. From what I could see of the numbers from the store at first glance, Michael was overpricing comics that could be gotten for two dollars less at the Big Q. It’s why he had so very little foot traffic.”

“Of course, you would notice that first, Sunshine,” I say wryly. “So does that mean we’re dismantling the store?”

“ _We’re_?”

“Of course. You didn’t think I would let you go it alone, did you? Besides, we always were magic together, so why fuck with a tried and true formula for success?”

Justin got lost in my eyes for a moment and I was glad to see that my words had the desired effect on him. No doubt, Justin really did think that I would have little or nothing to do with it since it was Michael’s dream taken by him. But the fact is that I put untold amounts of money into that store, and what I didn’t put out, Michael stole from Justin. Beyond owing for the misjudgments of the people I formerly called _friends_ , I consider betting on Justin Cole Taylor a sure thing. I wouldn’t be half the businessman I am if I didn’t know I could take a chance on him… and win.

“The first thing to go is the name. It showcases that Michael only intended for his ‘mental’ age group to patron there…”

“Justin…” Jennifer warns, amid the snickers while covering her own.

“What part of what I said wasn’t true? But anyway, we need a new name and since I don’t want to only source books from there, but video games and movies too, it has to be something with a universal appeal.”

“Well Sunshine, what is it? You name all of the important things in this family,” I say and am gratified by both the slight gasp and dreamy look in his eyes.

“Bushido.”

“Bushido? Please tell me that you are not naming it after…”

“Brian!” Everyone yells, and I can’t stop the guffaw that leaves me.

“Brian, I think the Japanese Masters would have a lot to say about that.” Ben wipes his eyes from laughter.

“What does it mean?” Em asks.

“It’s to live by honor and morals in the feudal Japanese Samurai. It tolls the virtues of unquestionable loyalty, obedience, and honor above life. Basically, the exact opposite personification of Lindsay and Michael.”

I raise my glass because let’s face it… my blond is _brilliant_! “Bushido!”

“Bushido!” Everyone drinks and as I put my glass back on the table, Justin’s warm lips meet mine.

**  
  
**

**_*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

JUSTIN

With dinner done and dessert being handed out, we have to address the subject of Claire and Brandon at the table. I know that Brian would rather not talk about it at all, but he has to know all the facts in order to make an informed decision. I can’t imagine what he’s going through- what any of them are going through- but I’m determined to be here for him. All of us are.

“It was nice to share an actual dinner with you, Brian,” Claire tells him.

“You too,” he responds, and I place my hand under the table on his thigh. I can feel the tenseness thrumming through him and do my best to soothe it.

“I know you have no reason to believe me, but I really am sorry about everything.”

“Sorry is bullshit.”

“Not if you truly mean it, and I do, Brian. I really do.”

He looked at her then. Really looked at her. What he saw must have made him accept her apology. But instead of saying so, he asks, “How long have you been sober?”

She smiled then. “Since a week after the last time we… talked. You gave me some hard truths about myself but it wasn’t until… It wasn’t until I saw myself in Joan that I realized something had to change fast.”

“What do you mean?”

“I almost… I almost hit Peter, through no fault of his own. Mother and I were arguing and I had been drinking to cope with her constant nagging and badgering about everything I wasn’t. Peter was just there. I stopped myself but… well, it scared me right into rehab. I was able to do outpatient because I didn’t have anyone reliable to keep the boys, and it was hard. But I did it! I didn’t give up, Brian! I understand now what it is to fight for what you want, and I wanted it, just like you. Not in the same context, but I was determined to make it, and I am.”

“And how does it feel, Claire?” I ask, because Brian is just barely holding onto his emotions at this point.

“It feels pretty fucking amazing, Justin.” She blanched at what she’d just said. “Oh, sorry for my language everyone.”

Nancy was the first to snicker. “That’s alright, dear. But just this once, you’re entitled to be a little overzealous in your excitement publicly. I’ve only known you for a short time, but you’ve accomplished so much.”

She blushed. “I see things a lot more clearly now that I’m not painting everything with the brush of Brian’s accomplishments. In fact, if I’m honest, Joan was the major source of inspiration.”

“Why? Brian asked, genuinely puzzled.

My mom laughed, apparently understanding immediately. “There’s an old adage that says: _If you want to know what your wife will be like in ten years, look to her mother._ I gather Claire decided to take that adage and apply towards herself and found it severely lacking. Congratulations, dear, although my other son hasn’t said much, I know he’s proud of you.”

She beams with pride, but says, “Well Brian was always a mouthy guy of few words. He’d always bestowed praise with a ‘not bad. Not bad at all.’ If I got a ‘good job’ from him, I’d probably fall out of my chair.”

“Claire, good job,” Brian says wryly, causing all of us, especially Claire, to laugh. He looks over to me. “Damn, I thought it would work. She said it would…”

“She said _probably_ , you goof,” I chuckle. It was nice to see the side of Brian publicly that only I knew existed. I sobered though, because there was something that we still needed to address. “So what are we all going to do about Joan?”

“Why do anything?” Claire asks. “Brian and I don’t speak to her anymore. Of course, I’m sure Brian sends checks to keep it that way.”

“Like it or not, you and Brian have to speak to her. She allowed…”

“Sunshine…”

“No, Brian. Just... no. She allowed Jack to hurt you, not just physically but mostly emotionally, by withholding the truth from you. Claire knew, but it wasn’t her place to tell you. That came down to Joan, and she ran from it. Now you and Claire have a brother that you’re just meeting, when it all could have been so different if she had just owned up to it instead of hiding in the bottom of a bottle and her Bible. She’s always had a lot to say about the way you live your life, when she was less than perfect herself. It’s time she owns up to that!”

The table had grown silent at the end of my tirade, and I wasn’t sure if my words were received as they were meant or if this was something that would, once again, drive a wedge between me and Brian. Admittedly, it was a delicate subject, but the time for kid gloves was long past. After all, look how allowing Michael and Lindsay to live in their delusions of grandeur was turning out. For their supposed _truth_ to Brian’s face, they were just counterfeit friends to him. Jack and Joan weren’t parents; they were fakes, incapable of telling the truth to themselves and each other, but especially to their children.

“He’s right, Brian,” Brandon sighed. “You and Claire have been abused in the worst way possible. _She_ told the ultimate lie, and you were both punished for it. Claire was abused for having to keep the secret, while you were abused because you _were_ the secret. You were everything your… Jack wasn’t, and she knew that. But instead of sending you where you could grow and flourish, with a man who genuinely loves you as a son, she kept you there to be her bodyguard and her punching bag, both physically and emotionally. It’s time she’s faced with the truth of it. Then you, me, and Claire can officially shake the dust from our feet and exit Joan Kinney’s life with a clear conscience and build something for ourselves… together.”

Ronald spoke then. “Son. For that is sort of how I see you, Brian, you have to do this. Not because we’re telling you to, but because it’s who you are; because of who you’re still growing up to be. Nancy once told me that people pass through your life for three reasons: to help you, to teach you something, or to stay forever. Those of us, right here, whether you’ve known us for your whole life, or just a short while, are your forever family. And who knows, maybe Joan will become one of us if she cleans herself up. I can’t say. But I do know that she taught you some things- or more accurately taught you what not to do in your own life- and now it’s time to let her go. But before you do, you need to impart a lesson to her about consequences. Like Michael and that creature who is Lindsay, they’ve never had to own up to what they’ve done. They will now. It’s also Joan’s turn.”

“We’ll all be there with you, Brandon, and Claire,” Nancy states firmly. “As a mother, I have some choice words to say to her. I may not have been the best mother to Lynette and Lindsay, but I have never lied to them to the extent that it shakes their identity. That’s just fucking unforgivable.”

“Language!” We all call out, and she bursts out laughing.

“What can I say? Brian and Justin have rubbed off on me in the very best of ways,” she defends herself. “So what do you say, Brian? Are you ready to move on to your future by addressing your past one last time?”

We sat in silence as Brian weighed all of our words carefully. Although he would always listen thoughtfully to every opinion given, we all knew that Brian would never do something he didn’t want to do. Finally coming to a decision he says, “Tuesday morning at eight. It will seem befitting, since she always attends Mass at noon. She’ll have plenty of reasons to repent.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_EVERSTON MOVING and STORAGE_ **

**_GARRETT:_ **

There are days that I love my job, and then there are days like this. Days where the word love seems like such a small word in comparison to what I really feel for bringing Michael Novotny and Lindsay Peterson to justice. It doesn’t matter that the key information came by way of rat-boy, Ethan Gold, only that the end result is _this_.

“So what have you found?” Annette asks me. The sound of her voice is just that tiny bit anxious that always sets my dick to rising.

I really wish I could pick her up and spin her around in my elation but we’ve agreed to keep our relationship out of the office, even if everyone knows we’re together. Well she’s owed part one of the fuck of her life tonight. Part two will come when Novotny is sentences and then part three, when this is finally over...yeah, she and I will need to take the week off. Annette can give as good as she gets and I intend to give it to her so good that sitting down, standing up and laying down will be a problem for both of us!

“Besides all three units containing what Gold told us was in them?” She nods. “Well there are also a collection of videos…”

“Videos?” she asks, and then it dawns on her what kind. “Oh tell me those sick ass bastards didn’t do that! They didn’t record…”

“Yeah, they did, but it didn’t just start when Justin came on the scene. They have been recording Brian’s exploits for _years_. They just recently hid them here under Justin's name. And most telling is that the feed is still going. If they had looked or been here, they would have blown several gaskets between them because guess _who_ is the only one featured recently,” I tell her smugly.

She shakes her head. “Bag up everything as evidence. Also, have we located twelve grand in merchandise recently purchased from Novotny?”

“Not yet, but I know _exactly_ where to look. I’m sure the credit card is there too because Ted said that there were some recent purchases made.”

“Get a search warrant for 1223 Sycamore Lane immediately. If Debbie Novotny is trying to cover for her son, I’ll bring her ass in too!”

 

_That’s my woman!_   

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



	43. AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

  
AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;   
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";   
}  
\-->

  
[AMBIGUSWEETIE and a Dirty Little Secret](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

  
**__**

**_Several months after Brian and Justin part ways, a private airing of their dirty laundry results in a night of passion that neither one can forget or stop. But what happens when Brian is tired of playing second 'fiddle' to the fiddler? And how the hell do they keep the Gurus of Gossip aka the 'family' from finding out about their affair?  
Based on the plot bunny from TAG!_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169), [Plot Bunnies](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=185) Characters:  Brian Kinney, Cynthia, Daphne Chanders, Emmett Honeycutt, Ethan Gold, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Molly Taylor, Original Character, Other Cast Regulars, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Ethan, Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Michael, Bashing, Bottom Brian, Brain Bleach Recommended, Hatred, Jealousy, M/M, PTSD, Real Life Issues, Season 3, Toppy Justin, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres:  Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Porny, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin, Justin/Ethan  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  43 Completed: No   
Word count: 246563 Read: 89060  
Published: Sep 12, 2016 Updated: Apr 10, 2018 

Chapter 40: CONFESSIONS Part II by Nichelle Wellesly

**_Chapter 40: Confessions Part II_ **

**_Deb:_ **

Unfortunately, neither Vic nor his boyfriend, Rodney, were at home when I went there. I almost wanted to call his cell phone and ream him a new asshole for not being available when I needed him. I mean, his nephew is sitting in jail and he’s out having a fucking social life? Where is his family loyalty?! I would have loved to sit there waiting for him, and been able to give him a piece of my mind about how he’s leaving Michael and me when I’ve never left him, but I can’t right now. Finding the answers I need to help Michael out of this mess is more important, but rest assured, I will deal with him and his defection later. After all, he owes me and it’s time to pay the fuck up!

**  
**

I enter the police station, determined to see the one man who knows more about the situation my son is in than what he is saying. Charging up to the desk, I see the familiar face of the night desk sergeant. He was the one I’d defended Vic’s right to have his HIV meds to when he was wrongly jailed for indecent exposure not so long ago. As he looks up, I can see the instant recognition in his eyes as he looks at me. I can also see that he’s hard-pressed not to roll his eyes at me for whatever reason. Well this shit stops now!

“Good evening, Officer Goddard.”

“Mrs. Novotny, surprised to see you here…”

**  
**

“Yes, I know. Unfortunately, the circumstances aren’t any better than the last time. I… I want to thank you for what you did for my brother last time he was here. How’s your sister?”

**  
**

“She’s okay. They put her on a different med to help slow down the blindness, but that’s not why you’re here, is it?”

**  
**

“No. I have a situation with my son and I need to speak with Carl Horvath. Is he available?”

**  
**

“He was supposed to be out of here a couple hours ago. I’ll check, but for what it’s worth, I think you should let that boy of yours pay for what he’s done. It’s… _he’s_ not like the situation with your brother, Mrs. Novotny.”

**  
**

“We all make mistakes, Sargeant,” I tell him, trying not to get pissed at his comment.

**  
**

“Whereas that’s true, this wasn’t a mistake, and I think you know that as well as I do. I’ll see if Carl is still here.” 

**  
**

He moves off before I have a chance to respond. Even though I know he’s telling me the truth, I can’t help but feel that Michael was just misguided by Lindsay. I mean, I always knew that she was toxic in her own way. It’s why I always warned Brian against her when she wasn’t looking. I never knew how low Lindsay would go to have her way with Brian, but I thought once she met Melanie, her infatuation with him died an instant death. Too bad I never thought to warn Michael about her. I guess I just didn’t see the need to, since she wasn’t his type. Michael isn’t the Alpha male Brian is; I can admit that. My son was built to follow, not lead. It took me a while to realize that, but I never ever thought that this is the path he would trod down. If it wasn’t for Lindsay…

**  
**

My thoughts are interrupted by Officer Goddard again. “Carl said that he would be right out. He’s just finishing up a call.”

**  
**

“Thank you,” I say, as he settles himself back into his seat. 

**  
**

As I wait for Carl, I can’t help but wonder what that call was about. Was it about Michael’s case? Would Carl be able to tell me anything to help him? Would he even want to? I can’t help but feel a little betrayed by Carl during this entire process. Sure it wasn’t fair for me to expect him to choose between my son and his job, but couldn’t he have taken himself off the case? Hell, he usually works homicide, so surely there should have been someone else to take this off his hands so that we could continue dating. But no! He just had to be involved in this, and now we’re over! Vic said that I allowed Michael to cost me the one good thing in my life that was just for me, but Carl made his choice. Sadly, it wasn’t me.

**  
**

“Mrs. Novotny, what can I do for you?” Carl’s voice comes from behind me.

**  
**

I clear my throat as I look upon him for the first time in weeks. He looks well, although I can tell that he hasn’t been sleeping regularly. “I was hoping that we could talk.”

**  
**

“Actually, I was just about to drop by… with a search warrant.” He pulls me over to the side. “Look Red, I’m not supposed to tell you this, but you need to know since I know Justin gave you back the house...”

**  
**

“How did…”

**  
**

“There are a lot of facets to this case that I’m privy to since I was the lead cop on Justin’s bashing case. It’s why they asked me to head up this investigation... and why I wouldn’t say no.”

**  
**

I know what he’s telling me, but still it hurts. To think that my son and my lover- ex lover- are on opposite sides mainly because of the twink I took in, well it fucking hurts. “I would love to say that I understand, Carl, but…”

**  
**

“You can’t,” he sighed. “Debbie, you weren’t there the night Justin was brought into the hospital. You only arrived later when he was in surgery. But I saw the damage firsthand, and Brian’s reaction to it. It’s an image that is burned into my memory. So even if Michael had nothing to do with it, I would _still_ be investigating this case. The fact that he does… well, that’s a whole other issue. I can’t effectively do my job and date you. I would love to, if you were a different kind of mother, but…”

**  
**

“What do you mean by that?!” I shriek, only to take a deep breath to calm myself down before we attract unwanted attention. “What do you mean by that, Carl?”

**  
**

“It means that even faced with all the evidence of his wrongdoing, you are unwilling, or unable, to let him reap what he’s sows. Unfortunately, that also means that I have to do my job without your support, because you’ll never give it if it means your _baby_ is in the wrong. And he is, Deb, he most certainly is. That said, I have to execute this search warrant.”

**  
**

“What search warrant?”

**  
**

“I can’t give you all the particulars, only tell you that Michael’s list of charges just grew to include identity theft and fraud.”

**  
**

I can feel my heart drop as he uttered those words, confirming my own suspicions about what Carl knew. _Oh Michael, my stupid son, what the fuck have you done?!_ “Is there anything else that I should know about? I need to be able to contact his attorney, Carl.”

**  
**

“That’s all I know. But Red, if you talk to Michael, tell him to plead guilty.”

**  
**

“Plead guilty? Why?”

**  
**

“Because with all of the evidence against him, it’s the only way he’ll see the light of day again before he leaves this earth. The D.A. is not playing around with him on this one. Due to Russo’s ignorance, anything and anyone linked to that botched case is under scrutiny, and the punishments meted out are going to be even more severe this time around. You’d do well to warn Michael of that.”

**  
**

We’re interrupted by the screeching WASPy voice of a woman I have come to hate with every fiber of my being. 

**  
**

“You will uncuff me this instant! I’ll be adding police brutality to the lawsuit I plan to have drawn up against this department! I demand to speak with my attorney right now!” Lindsay screams as the officers silently usher her to the back of the building.

**  
**

“They are going to put her in a holding cell until she’s arraigned,” Carl tells me as he shakes his head. “I don’t envy the night staff having to deal with her.”

**  
**

“Yeah, well I would like a few words with her myself. This is all her fault!”

**  
**

Carl shakes his head at me. “Deb, Michael isn’t as innocent as you would like to believe. He knew what he was doing. And Lindsay, for all her looks, isn’t the fucking Madonna either. They knowingly went after Justin!” He takes another calming breath. “Look, go home and wait for us to arrive there. Or, if you want, go to the Diner and sit there and wait for the search to be over. If you try to interfere in any way, we will have to arrest you for obstruction. So maybe the latter option would be the best for you.”

**  
**

“But Carl…”

**  
**

“No, Red. You’re not going to want to see us building more of a case against your prized possession. But please understand that he brought this upon himself. No you didn’t help, and you still aren’t, but I also know that you at least taught Michael right from wrong. Give yourself at least that much credit, and let him deal with the fact that he disregarded your lessons on his own. You can’t coddle him anymore!”

**  
**

“I didn’t…”

**  
**

“Don’t lie to yourself. That’s not the woman I know and was really beginning to care for. Be there for him, if you must, but stop trying to save Michael. You can’t save someone who didn’t and doesn’t want to be saved, Red. It’s just a fact of life. Lindsay may have made some suggestions, as she is wont to do, but Michael knowingly acted upon them. He’s not a co-Defendant for no reason.”

**  
**

He left me standing there as he went to check in with Officer Goddard again before leaving the precinct in the company of five other officers. I debated the wisdom of what he was telling me in regards to Michael. It was the same advice in so many words that Vic was trying to get through to me. But how can I just leave Michael hanging like they’re telling me to do? He’s my son and I’m all he has left. How can I be there for him without sacrificing myself in the process when it’s all I’ve ever done? Meanwhile, who will I have once he’s gone off to jail? Because whether I like it or not, I have to accept that he is going. The evidence within my reclaimed house alone will see him doing hard time. _Oh God, what am I going to do?_

**  
**

**_1223 Sycamore Lane: Residence of Debra Jane Grassi-Novotny_ **

**_Carl:_ **

After having one of the hardest conversations I’ve ever had in my life, we arrive at the home of my former girlfriend. It was only a ten to fifteen minute ride from the 57th precinct to here, but I’ve had a lot to think about about during the short distance. Part of me really hopes that she takes what I’ve said on board and leaves Michael to deal with the consequences of his own actions. But the more realistic half of my mind knows that Deb won’t. It breaks my heart to see that while Michael has been unbelievably arrogant and selfish, it’s Deb that’s going to suffer the most throughout all of this. Not only is she going to lose her son to the prison system, but also the family network that she’s built up over the years because she sided with Michael even knowing he was wrong. As a parent, I can understand why she’s doing it, but as a cop I just can’t. Especially when, to the outside world she’s so morally upstanding. The sad thing is that I remember Vic telling me that the rulebook changed whenever it involved her son, but seeing it firsthand is another matter altogether. So whereas it hurts me to let her go, Debbie and I are history.

**  
**

Entering the house, the first thing that hits me is the smell. I know instantly that this is not the work of Deb, but that of her slothful son. If the way Michael dressed was anything to go by, one might could say that he just had a problem with housekeeping, but I’ve seen him eat. A more unkempt grown man I’ve never met, so this place is definitely a reflection of him, both inside and out. I hate to think that I’m like everyone else when I wonder how Michael landed the chiropractor and a professor of a college when he seems to have barely matured past grade school. Maybe there is just some unknown quality he has that keeps people wanting to protect him. And that makes him either very smart when using it, or it makes the smartest people extremely naive. I’m of the former opinion, since everything is pointing to Michael being cunning and conniving, even without Lindsay’s brand of _help_. Regardless of his appearance, the one thing I’m learning is that Michael Charles Novotny was never a helpless, hapless victim in all of this. I’m even beginning to suspect that he was the instigator; dropping little hints that Lindsay picked up on when she made her ‘ _suggestions_ ’. The pair of them are definitely a match made in hell!

**  
**

I stand by the door, watching as the officers do their jobs, opening boxes and collecting the evidence supporting the new claims of identity theft. Each box was labeled **_‘Justin Taylor - care of Michael Novotny-Kinney’_.** It’s funny that Debbie never noticed Michael’s depth of obsession… or perhaps she did, and decided to do what she does whenever she’s faced with something she doesn’t want to acknowledge, and just ignored it. From what I’ve heard, she’d been ignoring the obvious derangement of Michael and Lindsay for years prior to the advent of Justin Taylor on the Avenue. Once he arrived and Brian took notice, she wasn’t able to any longer, but does that make her guilty of willful blindness? I mean, if she noticed how Michael treated Justin and actually _ignored_ all of the warning signs showing that he would do anything to get rid of the young blond, does that in fact make her an accessory to all of this? I wouldn’t like to think so, but how could I not ask that question with all of the evidence mounting against Michael? The bottom line though is that Deb obviously isn’t the woman I thought she was, and that hurts.

**  
**

“Detective, we found the credit card,” Officer Ramirez calls out to me, bringing me back to the task at hand. 

**  
**

“Are we sure it’s the one?”

**  
**

“Yes, Sir. Outside of the box stating Justin’s name as well as Novotny’s, each one also contained an invoice. We already checked the last four digits against the card for proof. But there is a document next to the card that isn’t quite clear.”

**  
**

“What do you mean?”

**  
**

“It looks like a transfer of ownership, yet not.”

**  
**

I cross over to the room to examine the sheaf of papers Michael had left lying about. When I work out exactly what Michael was up to, I call Melanie immediately. “Hello Mel, I need you to come down to the precinct as soon as you can. I think we have another problem on our hands…”

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ADLS_ **

**_Shadyside_**

**_Early Sunday Morning_ **

**_Taryn:_ **

Oh fucking hell, I am NEVER doing this again! Rolling out of my bed is already a trial, but now it appears that it’s wet… _Holy sheets! My bed is wet?!_ The first thing I do is grab my cellphone to send Ron Peterson a text message, just as the most excruciating pain I’ve ever felt in my life kicks in. Timing the contraction, I resume my text only to find that I need to call 911 instead. It’s too fucking soon! It’s just… something has to be wrong! It’s the last coherent thought I have before everything goes dark.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ADLS_**

**_OFFICE OF DISTRICT ATTORNEY ANNETTE PETERS_ **

**_MONDAY MORNING_ **

**_GALVISTON:_ **

**  
**

“Are you sure, Annette? I mean, absolutely positively sure?”

**  
**

“Yeah. I’m sure. I just spoke with him, and even with Novotny making restitution, they are seeking the maximum sentence. Judge Jones is adamant. He can make a deal about everything else, except the embezzlement charge. We’re going for the full penalty on that one because of the intent behind the acts. Judge Jones’ reasoning is that any idiot can write a check, but with all the other evidence, it was more than clear through Michael Novotny’s malicious motives that he wouldn’t have stopped if he hadn’t been caught. So he wants to show him what it’s like to actually be held responsible for his own actions.”

**  
**

“He owned up to his part, but not without me having to pry out all the details I received during my meeting with him. However, he certainly did shift blame entirely onto Lindsay. It’s as if he thinks he was justified in all of his wrongdoings; he was almost _boastful_ about it. But in some instances, I wasn’t sure if he deserved jail or one-way admission into Shady Pines on a locked unit.”

**  
**

“Well, I can assure you that he isn’t as delusional or naive as he seems. This was a well thought out, well-executed plan, from beginning to end, by _both_ Novotny and Peterson. With Hobbs agreeing to the ten-year sentence for his part in all of this, there really isn’t a way he can talk around or explain away the facts.”

**  
**

“But with the deal, will he still be seen as credible?”

**  
**

“Absolutely. A man with nothing else to lose is a very dangerous thing, especially when there are co-conspirators involved. Or he may be in a vengeful mood, wanting to take them down because he’s doing hard time. But ultimately, it also works in our favor. He’s not going to hold anything back, including _how_ Lindsay Peterson got him to agree to his part in this.”

**  
**

“And Novotny’s part in this? As far as we know, he just arranged and paid for everything. Where did the money go?”

**  
**

“Beyond going to the rest of Chris’ comrades-in-mischief? Well that’s the ultimate question that needs answering.”

**  
**

The knock at the door interrupted their meeting, with Garrett peeking his head in. “Hobbs is requesting to see you. He has his attorney with him. He says he has other information that maybe you may want to consider another deal for.”

**  
**

“Well this ought to be good,” Annette murmured. “Tell him to be prepared to tell us what the rest of the money he got was spent on and perhaps we’ll consider it.”

“Also, Detective Horvath and Ms. Marcus are requesting to sit in on the interview with Lindsay Peterson. Apparently, they have some questions of their own,” Garrett tells her.

“What questions?” I ask, because suddenly I have a bad feeling that it’s linked to my client.

**  
**

“There is a receipt made out to Craig Taylor on Lindsay’s behalf, but it was in Michael’s possession.”

**  
**

Both of our eyes widen at that revelation, but Annette answers. “Tell them it’s no problem. Knowing Melanie as I do, she knows something and will be looking for the Lindsay lie in the _explanation_. It always amazes me how she sounds so reasonable even when what she says is total bullshit. It’s a gift and a curse, I suppose.”

**  
**

As he exits the room with a brief smile on his face, I turn back to Annette. “So what are we talking about regarding Novotny’s sentence?”

**  
**

“Fifteen years, eligible for a parole review after eight, and not to be served concurrently with any other sentence he makes a deal for. This is solely for the embezzlement charge and is the best deal I’m prepared to offer. If he doesn’t take it, I’m going for the maximum, which in his case would be twenty years without any possibility of parole. It also won’t be able to run concurrently with any of the other sentences. The nature of his crime and the intent behind it will feature heavily if this gets to a judge and jury. If he takes the deal, all we’ll ask him to provide is testimony against Lindsay in exchange for a semi-lighter sentence.”

“What would be the lighter sentence?”

“Well based on his history, right now he’s heading for a medium-risk security prison. If he takes the deal, he’ll still do the time, but the exchange would be that he’s in a minimum security facility instead.”

“Why medium-risk at all?”

“Because he’s proven that he’s willing to pay people to do his dirty work for him. There’s no telling what he’ll do when denied. This way, if he turns violent, he’ll already be in a place where they will handle him with brute force, if necessary. Plus they also have solitary confinement there, which I suspect he’ll need, more often than not, for his own protection. The people on minimum security are those jailed for lighter violent crimes up to a year, or other offenses where no violence occurred, such as thievery, or being an accessory to a crime where no one was hurt. Novotny’s very spiteful nature doesn’t leave much wiggle room to offer him minimum security, but it’s worth a shot.”

**  
**

“I can tell you right now, he’s not going to go for it.”

**  
**

“What makes you so sure?”

**  
**

“Along with believing that he was justified, he also believes that he shouldn’t be punished for doing what he wholeheartedly believes was the right thing.”

**  
**

Annette shook her head. “That man’s moral reasoning would even baffle Gandhi, and he’s considered an expert on the subject. I really wonder who taught him to think that way. They should be in a cell right next to him… or better yet, inside the cell with him so he could whine them to death!”

**  
**

I snicker. “Well who is the first person who teaches us anything? According to the word on the street, Debbie Novotny is just as warped as her son when it comes to making him face the consequences of his actions.”

**  
**

“But I’ll bet she has no problem telling other people that their assholish behavior needs correcting?”

**  
**

“Bingo! It’s really sad when you think about it. She’s the one who taught him to lie convincingly, and at such a young age. I would imagine she was trying to overcompensate for being a single mom in a time when it was frowned upon.”

**  
**

“What are you talking about? Most of the Avenue thinks she’s in line for sainthood, even though they can’t stand her bratty son.”

**  
**

I pulled out a folder from my briefcase. “You know how thorough I am when it comes to my clients. The background check on Michael Charles Novotny turned up some interesting info on his mother. Although she is quite the upstanding citizen, with the exception of raising the human cancer that is Michael, she is also the most magnificent liar on the face of the planet. Not only has she managed to keep the fact that Michael’s bio dad isn’t a war hero under wraps, but that his actual father is the famous drag queen, Divina Devore. Talk about a sordid family secret. She and her brother, Victor, came to Pittsburgh from a small town outside of Peoria, Illinois after being kicked out of the house; her for being pregnant, him for being gay. Although the Grassi family wasn’t exactly rich, they were quite well off. They kicked the two of them out with enough money to live on until they each found jobs. They have a younger sister who also moved here, but then returned to Peoria after finding out the real reason why Debbie and Vic were dismissed from the family. Prior to her arrival, Debbie manufactured an entire history, including changing her last name to that of a local war hero, who had recently expired in Vietnam. The paperwork went through just days before she gave birth to her only child. So you see, nothing is really as it seems with the Novotnys.”

**  
**

“And the brother? What happened to him?”

**  
**

“Oh, Victor Grassi is still around. He moved to New York for a time, but got sick with the virus and moved back here. Currently, he is doing well, dating a former doctor who also has the virus, and is trying to get his sister to let Michael grow up the hard way. A more fruitless endeavor there never was!”

**  
**

“Seems like there is one set of rules for her and her son, and another set for the rest of those inhabiting her little world.”

**  
**

“That’s accurate. So now you understand why he will not go for the deal.”

**  
**

“Sadly, I do. Well, I guess I’ll have to start to prepare my case against him, even while you’re asking.” She rolled her eyes and wiped her hands down her face. “Right. So I would imagine that you will want to sit in on the meeting with Chris Hobbs? It might at least give you a better understanding of the players in this, and help you to prepare your defense of the idiot. This shit reads like a bad novel.”

**  
**

“Actually a very good novel, but that’s beside the point. Yeah, I’ll want to sit in on that meeting. It might be the only way I get the information I need. Remind me why I agreed to be his defense attorney again?”

**  
**

“Because even idiots have a constitutional right to a defense.”

 

“Ah, if ever there was a time to rewrite the Constitution, now would be it.”

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=400>  



End file.
